Forgotten Frontier
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Ella no recuerda quién es. Él está dispuesto a ayudarle en sus tiempos de necesidad. Después de todo, fue el destino quien se encargó de unirlos, ¿cierto?. BraveLeaf shipping. Créditos a Normal (antes Tofu) por la portada.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del Autor: Siempre he sido partidaria de los Nevermet Shippings (aquellos donde los personajes nunca se han visto), y éste fanfic tendrá una temática de BraveLeaf Shipping (Rey de la Pirámide Brandon y la entrenadora Leaf). En ésta ocasión decidí juntar a estos dos porque son mis personajes favoritos de la Tercera Generación de pokémon (comprendida por Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Fire Red y Leaf Green). Para propósitos de la historia he decidido que Leaf sea mayor de edad. Espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado, y de antemano, muchas gracias por leer :)  
**

* * *

La vida en el Battle Frontier era rutinaria. Todas las mañanas despertaba temprano, hacía caminatas por los siete pisos de la Pirámide Batalla, esperaba en la cima, luchaba contra entrenadores, bajaba, volvía a casa, dormía y repetía el ciclo. Todo apuntaba a que esa rutina nunca cambiaría. Y francamente, eso le hacía feliz.

Sus compañeros tenían sus propios puntos de vista. La pequeña Anabel se quejaba de nunca tener una batalla interesante, pero todos sabían que en el fondo amaba poner a prueba a sus pokémon con quién sea. Noland estaba feliz -adoraba su título de Frontier Brain y las sorpresas que había en la Fábrica de Batalla. Greta era optimista, el Dojo de Batalla le daba la oportunidad de luchar contra toda clase de pokémon y no pedía más. Tucker no estaba tan interesado en las batallas pokémon, lo más importante para él era el estatus de celebridad que tenía y las cartas y regalos de admiradoras que le llegaban por montones todos los días. Lucy no decía nada, pero si de verdad quisiera irse, ya lo hubiera hecho. Spenser decía que no importara donde estuviera, si sus pokémon estaban con él, cualquier lugar era su hogar.

Pero, ¿y él? Después de dedicar muchos años a viajar por muchos lugares y vivir experiencias de todo tipo, un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo le parecía bien. Las batallas pokémon eran sencillas, y no le importaba mucho tener que destrozar equipos enteros con sus pokémon favoritos: Registeel, Regice y Regirock. Llegó a pensar, incluso, que su vida era monótonamente idílica.

Al menos esa mañana las cosas iban a cambiar.

Los pasillos del laberinto de la Pirámide de Batalla eran oscuros, como todos los días, y su linterna alumbraba bien, como siempre. Iba pensando en alguna canción que debió escuchar alguna vez. No esperaba nada en particular, y lo que encontraría nada tenía de particular.

La luz de su linterna alumbró un cuerpo en el suelo. Era una chica. Se acercó cautelosamente, y mientras lo hacía, le costó admitirse a sí mismo que, por primera vez en años, tenía miedo. Observó signos vitales: ella seguía con vida. Iluminó a su alrededor por si había alguien más, pero sólo encontró la mochila de Expedición de Pirámide de Batalla, la cual estaba vacía. Levantó la mochila, y se la colgó en el hombro. Luego se acercó a la joven, y comenzó a dudar en lo que haría ahora. Cuando se decidió, cargó a la muchacha con mucho cuidado, le costó trabajo porque quería evitar lastimarla o despertarla y porque además, estaba sumamente preocupado por encontrarla en semejante estado.

Por suerte para él, nada se interpuso en su camino de vuelta a la recepción. Intentó dar un vistazo al rostro de la chica, y se sintió estúpido porque apenas y podía ver por dónde iba caminando. La joven era liviana, pero sintió que el peso de la responsabilidad por haberla encontrado era mucho.

Cuando supo que estaba cerca de la recepción, aceleró el paso. La inmensa puerta que dividía el laberinto de la recepción era demasiado pesada como para intentar abrirla sin soltar a la chica. Pateó la puerta con mucha fuerza, hasta que escuchó que alguien estaba intentando abrirla. El senderista que tenía como empleado se sorprendió al verlo cargando a la inconsciente joven. Pasó por la sorpresa, el miedo y la duda en cosa de segundos, segundos en los cuales Brandon salía del laberinto con ella en sus brazos.  
-¿Alguna idea de quién sea? –preguntó el Frontier Brain, mirando a su empleado  
-Muchas personas vienen al día. Incluso si hubiera conversado con ella no podría recordarla  
-Sus cosas deben seguir por aquí, ¿dónde guardas las mochilas de los entrenadores? –Pausó un momento y sacudió su cabeza –Búscala, por favor. La llevaré a la enfermería ahora mismo  
-Como diga. Si recuerdo algo más, correré a avisarle

Brandon asintió. Mientras se alejaba, una débil imagen se aclaraba en la mente del montañero. Pareció recordar a la chica por cosa de segundos, pero el recuerdo no era muy claro. El corpulento hombre se dirigió a la bodega: si buscaba las pertenencias de la misteriosa entrenadora, tal vez podría recordar algo más.

Corrió, apresurado, por toda la isla. La gente se detenía y se le quedaba mirando, más por el hecho de que llevaba cargando a una malherida chica. Algunos murmuraron, creando sus hipótesis de lo que había ocurrido al momento, pero no él no iba a detenerse a explicar qué cosa había pasado. Se sintió aliviado al ver a unos cuantos metros los alojamientos para entrenadores. Eso significaba que la enfermería estaba cerca.

Después de varios minutos de mortificación, el médico le había dicho que, a pesar de los arañazos, moretones y el golpe en su cabeza, la chica estaría bien, y que en poco tiempo estaría andando con normalidad.  
-Normal… exactamente, ¿qué es normal para ella? –se preguntó, después de ver al médico marcharse

El Rey de la Pirámide se quedó de pie frente a la camilla donde ella estaba. La observó cuidadosamente, como si se tratara de un pokémon raro. ¿Se trataba de alguien de Hoenn o de un turista de una región lejana?, ¿Qué le habrá pasado allá adentro y por qué nadie reportó su desaparición? Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la lejanía por un buen rato. Varios pokémon voladores revoloteaban, jugaban y cantaban; el sol tocaba con ternura todo lo que podía y el viento bailaba entre las hojas de los árboles y flores. Todo era normal afuera, pero ahí, en esa habitación de la enfermería, todo le pareció lejano e inusual. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle en cuanto despertara y, mientras enlistaba sus dudas por orden de importancia, escuchó el leve sonido de sábanas moviéndose. La chica había despertado, y estaba intentando sentarse.

Ella se mantuvo perpleja y quieta, mirándolo. Brandon sabía que a simple vista parecía ser severo, y ofreció una leve sonrisa a la chica. No parecía calmarse o agitarse, así que pensó que de algo le había servido sonreír.  
-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó la joven, finalmente, pero con una débil voz  
-Estás en la enfermería del Battle Frontier –le respondió en seguida; la chica parecía más confundida  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Brandon  
-Ahh…

Se quedaron callados. Brandon apartó su vista de ella, ésta vez observando el azulejo del piso, y ella miró las sábanas, como si pensara profundamente en algo.  
-¿Tú quien eres? –preguntó a la joven después de un rato en silencio  
-Yo… -se quedó callada otra vez; sintió la mirada de aquél hombre sobre ella y se puso algo nerviosa –No sé…

¿Escuchó bien la respuesta? "No sé". No podía ser posible que hubiera olvidado algo tan básico. Pero era verdad.

Pudo ver lo confundida que ella se encontraba. Y más allá de confusión, pudo ver que ella tenía miedo. Temblaba mucho, y él no supo qué hacer para calmarle. La chica comenzó a apretar las sábanas entre sus manos, intentando calmarse, pero incluso así, se perturbaba aún más.  
-Espera aquí un momento, iré por el médico

Tras examinarla otra vez, el médico emitió su juicio. "Amnesia retrógrada" fue su diagnóstico. Y para hacer peor su situación, ya que estaba consciente era momento de que se marchara y desocupara una camilla que alguien más podría necesitar después.  
-¿A dónde se supone que iré? –preguntó alterada, con lágrimas en sus ojos  
-Me encantaría ayudarte –respondió el médico –Pero si quieres recuperar tus memorias lo más pronto posible, tal vez necesites de un especialista. Y hasta eso no es muy probable que recuerdes todo. No lo sé, sólo soy un médico general –fue lo que dijo, de mala gana, antes de dejar la habitación

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa, y más viniendo de un galeno? La chica se desplomó frente al Frontier Brain, entre lágrimas y sollozos. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero ella estaba completamente sola en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía. No sabía quién era, de dónde venía, a quién acudir. Brandon no podía ponerse en el lugar de la desconocida para analizar su situación, después de todo, y más en ese momento ¿qué había que analizar? Lo que le pasó fue un desafortunado accidente bajo circunstancias misteriosas. No supo en qué momento fue que ella tomó su mano izquierda, apretándola con fuerza entre las suyas, en una súplica desesperada.  
-Ayúdame… –le dijo entre sollozos –Por favor…

¿Fue lástima?, ¿Le dolió ver a una desconocida en tal situación? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Además, ponerse a analizar algo así sería una falta de respeto gravísima. Aún con las manos de la joven entre las suyas, le ayudó a levantarse.  
-No llores… -le pidió –Intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda, así que, por favor, no llores más  
-¿Cómo me pide eso? –preguntó, increpante

Se quedó quieto, porque ella tenía razón.  
-Entonces llora todo lo que quieras, pero eso no va a ayudarnos a saber quién eres

La miró temblar y sollozar, intentando calmarse inútilmente. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue soltarse de las manos y acercarla en un abrazo. Sin oponer resistencia, la chica le correspondió, devolviéndole un abrazo más fuerte, en el cuál él podía sentir que era su forma de suplicarle que no la dejara sola.

Su tranquilo día había iniciado bien. Ahora mismo se había metido en un gran lío.


	2. Chapter 2

Afuera de la Torre Batalla se llevaba a cabo una pequeña junta. Los siete Frontier Brain estaban alrededor de la misteriosa entrenadora, examinándola rigurosamente. Pese a sus nervios mantuvo una calma ejemplar, casi comparable a la de Anabel. Ninguno recordaba haberla visto en sus instalaciones de batalla y, ciertamente, no recordaban haberla visto en alguna otra ocasión.

-Bueno… -comenzó Noland –Yo sí tengo algo que decir al respecto  
Los otros lo miraron, esperando lo que sea que tuviera que decir.  
-Ehh… al menos es linda –dijo; su comentario causó una serie de reacciones negativas  
-Eso es lo de menos… lo importante es ayudarla, saber quién es –Greta estaba demasiado preocupada por ésta desconocida que incluso su voz se escuchaba diferente –Digo, debe haber gente que la esté esperando aquí, o en algún otro lugar –miró a Brandon, pensando que él sabía un poco más -¿Seguro que no traía nada consigo?  
-Lo único que encontré fue una de esas mochilas de expedición. No había nada más. Sus pertenencias deben estar guardadas en la recepción de Pirámide Batalla. Di la instrucción de buscarlas

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrenadora, como si esperaran a que ella dijera algo más. Sólo les devolvió la mirada, con mucha timidez. Brandon se acercó a la chica y puso sus manos sobre los ahora temblorosos hombros de la joven. Instintivamente, ella lo miró a los ojos. Seguía nerviosa, y supo que él se dio cuenta de ello. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo porque, en ese momento, demostró qué tan alterada estaba.  
-Cuando recuerdes algo, no tengas miedo y cuéntamelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió tímidamente, mientras Brandon la soltaba.

Anabel se acercó un poco más. Examinó las rasgadas ropas de la chica, confundiéndola un poco con la repentina acción.  
-Deberías conseguir ropa nueva –le dijo –La tuya está tan rota que no podría usarla ni de trapo para limpiar las ventanas de mi Torre de Batalla  
-Uh… me gustaría, pero… -vislumbró una sonrisa socarrona en la cara de Anabel y decidió quedarse callada, bajando la mirada  
-Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de ello –interrumpió Brandon; la joven alzó la mirada, sorprendida –La llevaré a comprar algo cuando tenga tiempo. Alternativamente, estoy seguro que alguna de ustedes será lo suficientemente amable como para prestarle algo

Ninguna de las chicas habló. No estaban muy seguras de querer desprenderse de la ropa que tuvieran, incluso aquella que no usaban. Lucy incluso cruzó sus brazos, harta por la preocupación de su compañero por la desconocida.  
-Bueno… -comenzó Greta –si encuentro algo se lo llevaré, va a estar contigo, ¿no? –Brandon asintió –Okay… Tengo que irme, se me hace algo tarde. Los veo después

Greta les regaló una sonrisa antes de marcharse corriendo. El silencio incómodo nunca fue recurrente entre los siete, pero con la adición de tan peculiar personaje, no pudieron evitar quedarse callados. Noland tomó la iniciativa y, de una forma un tanto brusca, jaló del brazo a la chica.  
-Ven, seguro tienes hambre –sintió que ella puso poca resistencia, pero la ignoró y jaló con más fuerza –No te preocupes, yo invito  
-Ah, Noland, espera –Noland y la entrenadora se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Tucker –Iré con ustedes. Si recuerda algo, lo más probable es que a ti se te olvide avisarnos

Brandon y Spenser rieron ante las palabras de Tucker, y antes de continuar con su marcha, la entrenadora miró una vez más a Brandon; estaba algo preocupada, pero como hasta ahora esas personas no parecían ser malas, ¿por qué desconfiar? Los tres desaparecieron pronto entre las personas que visitaban la isla.  
-No tenías que echarte semejante responsabilidad encima –Lucy y sus severa voz les llamó la atención –"No sabe quién es", ¿no es demasiado cliché y extraño?, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que todo esto no es una trampa o algo así?  
-No podía dejarla tirada en un lugar como ese, no quiero imaginar qué le hubiera pasado de no haberla encontrado. Además, nada en ella es sospechoso  
-Deberías aprender a ser más cauteloso y a confiar menos en la gente –sentenció –Sabes que si yo la hubiera encontrado, la hubiera dejado ahí  
-Pues qué poca ética y humanidad tienes –le respondió

Parecía que en cualquier momento podría empezar una discusión entre los dos. Anabel se limitó a verlos: no era muy común ver que sus compañeros pelearan y sería un recuerdo gracioso después de un tiempo. Spenser, a pesar de su gentil aura, hizo lo único que podía hacerse en ese momento: un bastonazo certero en la cabeza de los dos contendientes. Anabel rió a carcajadas cuando los vio quejarse del dolor.  
-Podrías haber dicho algo en vez de golpearnos con esa cosa –Brandon seguía adolorido, en contraste de Lucy, quien aguantaba el pulsante dolor  
-Algunas veces es lo único que puede hacerse. No estoy a favor de la violencia, pero…  
-Sí… qué suerte… -dijo, haciendo una mueca  
-Deberías deshacerte de la chica, por tu bien –reafirmó la bella mujer

Lucy dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente. No esperaba que respondiera a sus palabras, y no lo mostró, pero en el fondo estaba sumamente preocupada por su compañero. Sentía que había algo raro en la misteriosa visitante, pero ninguno le creería.

Brandon suspiró. Después de todo, la chica era exclusivamente responsabilidad suya, no un trabajo en conjunto.  
-Tal vez Noland y Tucker estén atosigándola con preguntas sin sentido. Iré a buscarlos antes que la incomoden más–comenzó a caminar en la dirección que recordó que habían tomado  
-Espera –Anabel le hizo detenerse y voltear a verla –Ustedes siempre me dicen que tenga cuidado con las personas a las que me acerco, y me tratan exclusivamente como una niña, así que quiero pedirte que tú también tengas cuidado  
-¿Acaso Lucy y tú tienen una alianza?  
-No, nada de eso –respondió con suavidad –Me refiero a que, si vas a cuidar de ella, no intentes que todo el peso recaiga sobre ti. A lo mejor a Lucy no le importa, pero los demás, y yo, haremos lo posible por ayudarte si así lo necesitas. Y también por ayudarla. Sinceramente, me da algo de pena…

Asintió, sonriendo, y reanudó su caminata.

Dijo que iba a buscar a sus compañeros y a la chica, pero realmente caminó sin rumbo fijo. Pensaba en si había elegido bien al decir que le ayudaría, ¿qué pasaría si ella nunca recobraba sus memorias? O peor aún, si resultaba ser un truco, justo como Lucy decía. Pero ella no parecía una amenaza. No parecía que hubiera algo de malo en su persona. Tal vez su rostro inocente le hacía pensar eso, y había algo en ella que le hizo simpatizar inmediatamente. En cierto modo, confiaba en ella y creía en su inocencia.

No pensó en nada más. No pensó en lo idílica que era su vida como Frontier Brain, o en las batallas pokémon que ganaría o perdería en el día. Pensaba en la pobre y desafortunada joven que no recordaba nada. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió un suave jaloneo, como si su chaqueta se hubiera atorado con algo mientras caminaba. No era que se hubiera atorado: la joven estaba jalándolo.  
-Disculpe –profirió mientras lo soltaba –Estuve llamándolo desde hace rato, pero no me escuchó. Creí que estaría ignorándome, pero si no lo seguía probablemente no iba a poder verlo otra vez  
-No, está bien. Estaba algo distraído –buscó con la mirada a Noland y Tucker, pero no los vio por ningún lado; ella supo que era momento de explicar  
-Sí… todo estaba bien al principio. Entonces dijeron que iban a buscar algo y que volverían pronto, pero al parecer se olvidaron de mí…  
-Sí, son algo olvidadizos. Debí haber hecho algo antes de que te arrastraran con ellos  
-No, estuvo bien… al menos mientras estuvieron conmigo. Me ayudaron a calmar mis nervios

Él le sonrió y sin pensarlo, en un inocente jugueteo, la despeinó. Cuando quitó su mano, notó las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas de la chica.  
-Ah… sí… vamos, tienes que descansar un rato. Después te mostraré el sitio

Lo miró con algo de desconfianza. Sabía, muy arraigadamente, que él no iba a hacerle daño, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Como si pudiera leer su mente, Brandon suspiró, algo cansado por los eventos del día que apenas iniciaba. Si mostraba algo de enojo, podría hacer que ella huyera y, aunque no quiso reconocerlo por unos segundos, ella era su responsabilidad.  
-No te haré nada malo, ¿recuerdas que dije que te ayudaría? –Ella asintió –Ven, podrás dormir todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos

Caminó detrás de él por un momento, y un rato después, decidió ir a su lado. La chica lo miró mientras caminaban, y decidió dejar de lado el lenguaje formal. Sabía que él no se molestaría, y entre más lo miraba, más cómoda se encontraba al estar con él. En el fondo, estaba agradecida que, de todos los Frontier Brains, fuera Brandon quien la encontrara.  
-No he visto ninguna casa por aquí… -comentó -Ah… hace rato vi un mapa de la isla y no decía nada sobre casas, sólo muestran los hospicios…  
-Los mapas públicos están arreglados. Decidimos pedirle a Scott que se omitieran algunos lugares. Después de todo, es nuestra vida privada de lo que estamos hablando. Nadie quiere molestias en su tiempo libre  
-Ah… entonces… vives aquí…  
-Así es, no es un mal lugar para vivir, te gustará  
-¿Los otros también tienen casas aquí?  
-Hm… a decir verdad, Greta y yo somos los únicos que no vivimos en nuestras instalaciones  
-Entonces, ¿los demás viven en esos edificios raros?

Se detuvieron frente a un mapa público del Battle Frontier. Mostraba las zonas de interés para entrenadores y las instalaciones de batalla. Brandon apuntó a un espacio sobre Pirámide de Batalla. En el mapa era una zona cubierta por árboles, y muy probablemente después de esos árboles había un acantilado.  
-Por aquí. El terreno es más grande. Hay un espacio abierto en éste terreno, ahí es donde está mi casa  
-Ya veo… -susurró, asintiendo

La caminata fue poco eventual. Incluso si ella recordara algo, muy probablemente no se hubiera animado a contarlo. Él tampoco habló, de todos modos ¿qué cosa podría decirle? Al llegar al punto que había señalado en el mapa, Brandon se detuvo.  
-Entonces… hay que ir por aquí –ella señaló hacía los árboles mientras él asentía; la joven no parecía muy convencida

Caminaron hacia los árboles, y entre más avanzaban, ella pudo vislumbrar una senda algo gastada por los pasos del Frontier Brain.  
-¿Los otros vienen a verte?  
-Sí, casi todos los días  
-Oh, deben ser muy buenos amigos  
-Sí, además tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos. ¿Tienes amigos?

Pasaron unos segundos cuando él se dio cuenta de la estúpida pregunta que había hecho.  
-Disculpa, lo olvidé… -otra vez, había dicho algo insensato y se puso algo nervioso frente a sus tropiezos –Eh, no… quiero decir que…

Ella río. Por primera vez, Brandon escuchó su risa, y aunque estaba incómodo, sonrió.  
-No importa. El que yo esté en este estado no quiere decir que tengas que cambiar la forma en que hablas. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta… -parecía más animada ,tanto que incluso sonreía –Sí, tengo un amigo  
-¿Sí? –estaba sorprendido, al parecer ella empezaba a recordar cosas  
-Tú -le dijo –Gracias, no tenías por qué ayudarme. Pero creo que eso habla bien de ti  
-No podía dejarte sola. Además, estoy seguro que los otros hubieran hecho lo mismo por ti

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un claro. La casa estaba ahí, en medio del gran espacio. Dos pisos, de tamaño mediano y pintada de un increíble y puro blanco. Ella corrió y se fijó por las ventanas, pero para su decepción, las cortinas tapaban todo lo que hubiera adentro. Él abrió la puerta, hecha de una madera barnizada y algo oscura, y la invitó a entrar primero. Entró, y recorrió en un veloz tour el recibidor, por donde tenía acceso directo, de lado izquierdo, a la sala, y de lado derecho a una cocina-comedor. Por la sala podía entrar a un pasillo, que llevaba a una habitación con las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, y al lado de éste cuarto, a la recámara del Frontier Brain (la cual era el único acceso al baño). La chica volvió hacia la habitación de las escaleras, y subió por ellas, corriendo. En el piso de arriba había una sola habitación, un cómodo estudio, lleno de libreros a su vez llenos de libros. Estaba tan emocionada que olvidó comportarse seriamente. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, algo decepcionada de su forma de actuar. Brandon la esperaba ahí, y vio su expresión de malestar.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Es que… -bajó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa –No debí haber corrido alrededor de tu casa de esa forma  
-No tienes que disculparte tanto. De todas formas, vas a estar viviendo aquí por un tiempo

Hubo otro silencio. Ella se sentó en un escalón, y meditó unos minutos.  
-Quisiera poder tomar una ducha  
-Ve, ya sabes dónde está todo  
-Es que la niña seria tiene razón, no tengo nada de ropa para usar –miró los jirones que tenía por camiseta, decepcionada -Ésta que estoy usando está tan sucia y rota…  
-Por lo mientras puedes usar una de mis camisas –le dijo, ella levantó la mirada con una sorpresa bárbara  
-Eh, pero…  
-Sí, es ropa de hombre, pero es sólo por un tiempo. Te acompañaré a comprar algo mañana, o cuando quieras  
-Me estoy sintiendo algo incómoda –contestó ella, un poco sonrojada –Después de todo, me siento como una molestia y tú has demostrado, en estas pocas horas, ser muy bueno conmigo. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti en un futuro  
-Por ahora procura estar cómoda, con eso me basta. Piensa que soy un buen amigo que conociste en tu infancia

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación, donde Brandon rebuscó en un ropero una camisa de color azul, algo decolorada. Le entregó la camisa y una toalla. Mientras ella caminaba al baño, él se acostó en la cama, dispuesto a pasar tiempo con sus pensamientos.

Ella jugueteó con las llaves de la regadera hasta que el agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo. Tiritó y se alejó velozmente. Cuando pudo establecer un punto entre el agua fría y la caliente, se paró debajo de los chorros de agua. Le ardían los arañazos, tenía moretones en algunas partes del cuerpo y su cabeza dolía. Y lloró. Porque no sabía qué le pasó, quién o qué le hizo eso, y más que nada, de tantas personas en el mundo, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar a ella? Pero estaba agradecida de haber estado en el camino de una persona como él y, ciertamente, fue un alivio que él aceptara ayudarla, pese a que ninguno sabía qué hacer.

Algo pasó por la mente de Brandon, y no supo cómo no pensó en ello antes. Pokémon. ¿Dónde estaban los pokémon de la chica? Si estaba en Pirámide Batalla, si llevaba consigo una mochila de expedición, ella debía ser una entrenadora pokémon. ¿Qué había pasado con sus compañeros?, ¿por qué no estaban cerca? Ojalá fuera tan fácil preguntarle, pero no tenía caso si ella ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Pasó varios minutos pensando en los posibles pokémon que ella tendría, cuando escuchó las pisadas de la chica. Volteó instintivamente a verla, pero al mirarla cubierta sólo por su camisa, desvió su atención al techo en señal de caballerosidad, o vergüenza.  
-Necesitaba esa ducha, gracias –comentó mientras exprimía su cabello con la toalla –Me siento mejor ahora  
-Me alegra escuchar eso –respondió sin quitar la vista del techo –Tengo que volver a Pirámide Batalla. Te quedarás sola unas horas –la chica frunció el ceño ante esas palabras –Volveré lo más rápido que pueda, no quisiera dejarte sola mucho tiempo. Hay muchos libros allá arriba, puedes tomar los que quieras. O puedes dormir, o ver algo de televisión. Lo que se te antoje  
-Gracias, Brandon

Él sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre. Algo más tranquilo, se levantó de la cama y procuró mirar el rostro de la chica. Le sonrió levemente, se despidió de ella y sin más, se marchó. La joven sintió su corazón latir a prisa. Sentía algo de emoción y nostalgia y, más raro aún, sintió que conocía esa sonrisa. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, algo ruborizada, algo contenta, mientras el suave aroma de la camisa la invadía.

Cuando el senderista vio a Brandon entrar a Pirámide de Batalla, corrió hacia él. Estaba algo agitado, lo cual alarmó al Frontier Brain sobremanera al verlo aproximándose.  
-Oh, no es nada –le dijo al ver su rostro preocupado –Bueno, no lo sé… encontré la mochila de la chica, ya la aparté de las otras. Me tomé la libertad de revisar sus cosas: tenía muchos objetos que usan los entrenadores. Creí que era todo, pero por suerte encontré algo que puede ser importante –rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y le entregó una tarjeta –Es su identificación de entrenador  
-Eileen… Según ésto tiene 20 años y es de… ¿Kanto?  
-Sí, al menos ahora sabemos que la chica se llama Eileen. Intenté pedir más información por teléfono de larga distancia, pero me dijeron que no podían darme esos datos. Heh… Burócratas…  
-Es un gran avance. Gracias, Vreneli  
-A todo esto, ¿ella está bien?  
-Sí. Está en mi casa ahora mismo  
-¿Se irá temprano hoy, jefe?  
-Eso es lo que quiero. Me siento algo mal por dejarla sola  
-Bueno, usted es el jefe de ésta instalación, puede traerla si así lo quiere –Vreneli sonrió, juguetonamente –Un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal, y estoy seguro que ella animaría mucho éste lugar

Brandon rió ante la sugerencia de su empleado. Por segundos pensó seriamente en traerla con él la próxima vez, pero pronto descartó la idea.


	3. Chapter 3

El día aún no había terminado, pero faltaba poco para el anochecer. La chica esperaba pacientemente sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala. No quiso subir a tomar un libro, o dormir en la cama del Frontier Brain, mucho menos ver televisión. Se sentía como una intrusa, una ladrona. Así que optó por sentarse pacientemente todas esas horas, mirando las cosas a su alrededor. Se aburría, pero estaba demasiado insegura como para usar cosas que no eran de ella. Intentó recordar algo, pero lo único que logró fue que le doliera la cabeza.

De repente sonó un insistente golpeteo en la puerta, seguido por la energética voz de una chica, voz que ella reconocía de hace unas horas.  
-¡Hey! ¿Alguien en casa? –preguntó aún golpeando a la puerta  
-Ehh… Uh… ¡Sí, ya voy!

Corrió hacia el recibidor, y abrió la puerta: a quien se encontró fue a Greta. La rubia la miró, y rió al verla usando una de las camisas de Brandon. La chica no entendía nada, y se sonrojó al ver que la camisa apenas cubría un poco más debajo de sus muslos.  
-Oh, disculpa… vine a traerte esto –se agachó para recoger una caja de tamaño medio, y se la entregó; la chica no entendía qué pasaba –Después de lo que dijo Anabel, me sentí un poco mal. Tal vez no pueda ayudarte a recordar cosas, pero al menos puedo regalarte algo de ropa. Traje la que pensé que podría quedarte. No te preocupes por mí, digo, aunque suene algo mal, es ropa que nunca uso  
-Gracias –respondió, recibiendo la caja -No tenías que hacer esto  
-Igual quise hacerlo –miró hacia el cielo; estaba haciéndose tarde –Tengo que irme. Si te soy sincera, me da algo de miedo caminar por aquí cuando está oscuro –rió nerviosamente –Si necesitas algo, puedes ir a verme. Es más, tal vez venga a verte mañana. Hasta luego

La chica se quedó afuera hasta que Greta desapareció de su vista, corriendo. ¿Por qué los Frontier Brains eran tan buenos con ella? Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta. Corrió hacia la habitación, con la misma felicidad que tiene un niño cuando recibe un regalo. Encontró unos pantalones de lycra, ropa interior y sostenes que, muy a su pesar, le quedaban algo pequeños y le apretaban y algunas camisetas. Tomó uno de esos pantalones y se lo puso inmediatamente. Le dio pena recibir a Greta vestida sólo con una camisa y se avergonzó al recordarlo. Colocó la caja junto al armario cuando terminó de acomodar las ropas. Pudo haber usado una de las camisas que le había traído Greta, pero optó por seguir usando la desgastada camisa azul, que después de todo, no estaba tan mal.

Tuvo una idea que le hizo dirigirse a la cocina. Miró en el refrigerador; parecía que todo estaba normal, común como cualquier otro refrigerador. Encontró un paquete de carne. Carne de soya. Le pareció raro encontrar el producto porque, según ella, Brandon no parecía el tipo de persona que consume ese tipo de producto saludable. Igual poco le importó, porque comenzó a cocinar para él. Nuggets de carne de soya. No recordaba nada de ella, pero sí la forma en que tenía que sazonar los alimentos. A medida que avanzaba con la preparación, sonreía, tanto por lo feliz que estaba mientras cocinaba como por el simple hecho de imaginar a Brandon comiendo lo que ella estaba cocinando. Le pareció raro fantasear con eso, así que hizo una pausa para aclarar su mente.  
-Debo parecer una tonta, sonriendo de esa forma… -se dijo a sí misma –Pero, espero que le guste

Brandon llegó al mismo momento en que ella terminaba de cocinar. Se extrañó al verla en la cocina, terminando de arreglar la mesa para su llegada. Ella le sonrió al verlo llegar y le hizo una reverencia.  
-Ah… yo… cociné esto para ti. Espero que no te moleste que haya usado tu cocina  
-Gracias. Sinceramente estoy algo cansado como para preparar algo –se quitó el bolso mensajero que llevaba, y lo puso sobre la mesa –Deberías revisar eso, Eileen  
-¿Eileen? –preguntó la joven sin entender  
-Es tu nombre –sacó la tarjeta de entrenador que tenía guardada en la pequeña mochila negra que cargaba en su cinturón; le ofreció la tarjeta, y ella la tomó –Eres de Kanto, tienes 20 años, y, obviamente, eres una entrenadora pokémon

Eileen revisó su tarjeta de entrenador. Pero el objeto no le hacía recordar. Rebuscó entre las cosas del bolso, y encontró pokébolas vacías de tipos diferentes, ítems varios y el Pase del Frente que le daban a todos los entrenadores que llegaban al Battle Frontier. Pero no encontró rastro alguno de sus pokémon.  
-No están… mis pokémon…  
-Lo sé. Me temo que… bueno, lo más probable es que los hayan robado –apretó sus puños en indignación –Los encontraremos, te lo prometo  
-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? Ni siquiera los recuerdo…

Se quedaron callados, en un tenso ambiente.  
-Perdón, no quería reaccionar así. Me siento algo inútil  
-No lo eres –le aseguró  
-No recuerdo nada, no sé cómo son mis pokémon. Si están en peligro, si me necesitan… no sé dónde empezar a buscarlos -empezaba a perturbarse –Vaya entrenadora que soy…

Brandon notó enseguida lo mal que ella se sentía consigo misma, y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa. En segundos supo qué decir para, con suerte, cambiar el tema de conversación.  
-¿Podrías acompañarme a cenar? Tiene mucho tiempo que no comparto la mesa con alguien  
Ella entendió sus intenciones, y sonrió débilmente, asintiendo.  
-Sí –contestó con un ánimo restaurado mientras se sentaba –Me sorprendí al ver que tienes carne de soya, ¿te gusta mucho?  
-No es que me guste, es que no me hace daño  
-Ah…

Él probó uno de los nuggets, mojándolo un poco en la salsa de tomate que ella misma había preparado. El nerviosismo de Eileen desapareció al notar que, por la expresión de complacencia del Frontier Brain, su sazón no era mala.  
-Sabes, me divertí mucho cocinando. No sé si fue porque, probablemente, lo hago regularmente o porque fue para ti –sintió sus mejillas calientes, tal vez sonrojadas –Quiero decir, eh… cocinaré para ti, si quieres… al menos así no me sentiría tan mal por ocupar un lugar aquí  
-Gracias por ofrecerte. Espero con ansias lo que sea que vayas a cocinar mañana  
-Por cierto, no quisiera presionarte pero, ¿dónde voy a dormir?  
-En mi cama, yo dormiré en la sala  
-Pero…  
-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a lugares incómodos. He dormido en cavernas húmedas, un sofá no puede ser tan desagradable  
-Ah… si tú lo dices…  
-Mañana no iré a Pirámide de Batalla, tengo pensado mostrarte el Battle Frontier. Eres una entrenadora después de todo, no creo que te hayas molestado en venir desde Kanto sólo para ver qué hay aquí  
-No tengo pokémon para participar… pero si vas a emplear tu día conmigo, estaré muy feliz por acompañarte –recordó el detalle de la visita de Greta –Ah, una de tus compañeras vino hoy. Es una chica rubia. No recuerdo su nombre…  
-¿Greta? –preguntó sorprendido -¿En serio vino a verte?  
-Sí –respondió –Me trajo algo de ropa, así que no es necesario que compres algo para mí

Después de terminar de cenar, y de la posterior y mundana tarea de lavar los trastes, ambos intercambiaron un cortés "buenas noches". Por fin el frenético día había terminado.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentía un ligero dolor en el cuello: después de todo, el sillón era peor que una caverna húmeda. O peor que cualquier tortura. Se levantó con mucho pesar, y fue a su habitación, bastante aletargado, para ver a Eileen. Ella no estaba ahí. Bostezó y se acostó en la cama, estaba cansado como nunca. Le preocupó, muy en el fondo, saber que Eileen no se encontraba ahí, pero lo más seguro era que estuviera en el baño, o en el estudio, o afuera. Durmió unos minutos más, ahora plácidamente. Y cuando despertó, Eileen seguía desaparecida. Decidió ir a buscarla al estudio, algo reluctante. De verdad tenía sueño.

Apenas iba a subir, iba casi arrastrando los pies, cuando escuchó unas pisadas que bajaban corriendo las escaleras. Eileen traía entre sus brazos un libro, y se emocionó al ver a Brandon, pese a su adormilado estado.  
-¡Buenos días, Brandon! –le saludó enérgicamente-¿Dormiste bien?  
-Sí… -mintió; aún se sentía terriblemente adolorido -¿Llevas mucho rato despierta?  
-No pude dormir bien, si te soy sincera. Me sentí mal por ocupar tu habitación. La verdad no sé desde qué hora estoy despierta, no me fijé –miró el libro, tenía que excusarse por haberlo tomado –No quería despertarte si encendía la televisión, así que subí y comencé a leer algunos de tus libros. Me interesó éste de mitos de Sinnoh  
-Ya veo… -sus ojos se cerraban por unos segundos

Eileen soltó una risita al verlo luchar entre quedarse dormido o quedarse despierto. Pese a su pérdida de memoria, se sentía enérgica, y pensó que esa era su forma de ser.  
-Puedes seguir durmiendo, te veo algo raro  
-Me pasa seguido en las mañanas –volvió a mentir, y después bostezó –Sólo es cosa de… esperar unos minutos. Además, prometí que te mostraría el lugar. Siempre cumplo mis promesas

Sus palabras le hicieron sonreír automáticamente.

Sus minutos de espera se convirtieron en dos horas. Dos horas que emplearon en desayunar, ducharse y vestirse para salir. La caminata por el sendero entre los árboles fue tranquila, con un refrescante viento en un día soleado.

La primera parada fue la cercana Pirámide Batalla. Eileen la admiró, boquiabierta. Una edificación gigantesca, con un color dorado. Desde donde estaba de pie no alcanzaba a ver la cima. Una explicación sobre la mecánica en batallas siguió. Después de un rato, Eileen se animó a preguntar  
-¿Subes eso todos los días?  
-No todos los días. Algunas veces uso un pokémon de tipo Volador, y otras veces, muy pocas, la escalo  
-Estás loco… -comentó, aún mirando la construcción; él se rió –Quiero ver cómo es adentro ¡entremos juntos!  
-Si entramos ahora mismo no tendremos tiempo para ver los otros lugares

Eileen entristeció al escucharlo, pero tenía razón. Parecía un lugar en el que se necesita de mucho tiempo disponible para subir.  
-Iremos otro día, no te preocupes –le dijo; ella asintió  
-¿Qué lugar veremos ahora?  
-¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir?  
-Uhh… bueno… el que esté cerca de aquí… según el mapa que vi ayer era… ¿Palacio Batalla?  
-Pareces tener muy buena memoria –inmediatamente entendió lo que dijo –No, perdón… no quise decir eso  
-No importa –contestó entre risas –No tengo por qué ofenderme, y no tienes por qué disculparte. De hecho, sigue haciéndolo, es bastante gracioso verte exasperado  
-Sí… eh… ¿Palacio Batalla? Si caminamos por aquí llegaremos rápido

Se adelantó, bastante apenado por la situación. Eileen iba justo detrás de él, aún riendo por su gracioso desliz léxico. Mientras caminaban, Eileen no perdía tempo para mirar a su alrededor. Veía montones de personas, como si de un parque temático se tratara. Entendió que, básicamente, el Battle Frontier era un tipo de parque de diversiones para entrenadores. Caminó un poco más rápido que él, y se paró frente a su acompañante, deteniendo la caminata.  
-Brandon, dices que aquí vienen muchos entrenadores a competir. ¿Tú crees que mis pokémon sean lo suficientemente buenos como para ello?  
-Si estás aquí es por eso. Estoy seguro que eres una excelente entrenadora

La mirada de Eileen tuvo un brillo especial en ese momento. La única razón que encontró fue que él la había reconocido como buena entrenadora, pese a no tener ningún pokémon consigo en ese momento. En ese mismo arrebato de felicidad, lo abrazó por sorpresa y con mucha fuerza. Entre todo ese gentío, pocos voltearon a ver o a comentar la escena.  
-Ahh… -se dio cuenta de las miradas de los otros –Perdón… no sé… no sé por qué hice eso

Lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo y agachó la cabeza en señal de pena. La gente, casi automáticamente, regresó a sus ocupaciones.  
-Ya me ha pasado, no te preocupes –le contestó; Eileen levantó la mirada, algo sorprendida por su respuesta –Te contaré en otro momento, fue algo bastante gracioso

La joven seguía apenada, y no pudo evitar ver a la gente a su alrededor, por si a caso seguían mirándolos. Su nerviosismo era más que notable.  
-¿Eh?, ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Nada… -miró a lo lejos, y señaló el edificio que vio -¡E-Eso!, ¿Qué es ese lugar?  
-¡Ah! Dojo Batalla. Está enfrente del Palacio  
-Entonces mentiste cuando dijiste que lo más cercano era Palacio Batalla  
-Bueno, soy un ser humano, también me equivoco –su respuesta pareció no convencerla  
-¿Quién está encargado del Dojo?  
-Greta, por supuesto  
-¿Greta? –estaba sorprendida por la revelación –Ah, ya… era de imaginarse, por su ropa  
-Ella está ahí todos los días. Más que nada porque puede practicar artes marciales junto a sus pokémon. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

"Pokémon". Esa palabra tenía, en esos momentos, un sabor agridulce.  
-No. Mejor sigamos… Todavía quedan más lugares aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos, quiero verlos!

Su energía fue contagiosa, y la necesaria para tenerlos en marcha. Unos minutos más, y estaban cerca de Palacio Batalla. Al estar detrás del edificio, Eileen no pudo ver mucho, y aunque el lugar en sí era majestuoso, en esa aura fastuosa (y a la vez, e irónicamente, humilde), no le importaba mucho. La debida explicación de la dinámica de batalla comenzó pero, por mucha pena que le diera admitirlo, no puso atención después de escuchar que ahí "los pokémon pelean por su entrenador". Era simple: ¿dónde estaban sus queridos pokémon?  
-Hey, Eileen, ¿qué tienes?  
-¿Por qué preguntas? –sabía que no podía ocultar sus emociones, y menos de él  
-No sé cómo seas usualmente, pero no creo que seas el tipo de persona que se queda mirando hacia la nada. Digo, ya sé que justo ayer nos conocimos…  
-Uh, no, estoy bien ¡De verdad! –Brandon la miró directo a los ojos; no sólo causó el nerviosismo de Eileen o un rubor en el rostro de la chica: logró hacerla hablar –Bien… la verdad es que sigo preocupada por mis pokémon. Si es que de verdad alguien los robó, esa persona debe seguir aquí. No sé por qué alguien haría eso, ¿por qué arrebatarle a alguien sus queridos pokémon? Y también… si es que esa persona sigue aquí, no puedo recordar quién es, y mucho menos a mis pokémon. Yo sé que de verdad estás intentando, y te lo agradezco. Pero… no sé qué tipo de persona soy en realidad, ¿y si de verdad merecía que robaran a mis pokémon?, ¿Qué tal si yo era una mala persona?  
-No creo que hayas sido una mala persona. Sólo fue cuestión de estar en el lugar equivocado  
-Tal vez… me gustaría ir a casa… pero no sé dónde queda eso…

Las cosas estaban algo tensas, ambos lo sabían. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Brandon tomó la mano de Eileen, y comenzó a caminar a Pirámide Batalla. Su caminar era enérgico, muy rápido. Eileen apenas podía mantener el paso, seguía algo aturdida por lo repentino de la acción.  
-Oye, ¿qué haces? –comenzó a jalonearse, pero sin duda alguna Brandon era más fuerte que ella  
-Dijiste que querías ver cómo era Pirámide Batalla por dentro, así que…  
-Pero dijiste que iríamos otro día –interrumpió  
-Cambié de opinión

Después de unos segundos, dejó de jalar, y apretó la mano de su acompañante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que él.

El senderista parecía extrañado al ver a Brandon ese día, y su asombro acrecentó al ver a Eileen. Una mirada pícara fue lo que siguió al ver las entrelazadas manos de la pareja.  
-Entonces… ¿es esto una cita?  
-¿Cita? –él parecía no entender lo que pasaba; Eileen entendió rápidamente y se apresuró a soltar su mano  
-Señor, usted tiene la idea equivocada –Eileen comenzó a defenderse -¡Esto no… no es ninguna cita! ¡Digo… yo no… él no..!

El senderista comenzó a reír. Eileen se puso nerviosa y lo reflejaba perfectamente en sus movimientos y expresiones.  
-Chica, era una broma, no te pongas así –dijo finalmente –Si no mal recuerdo, tu nombre es Eileen. Yo soy Vreneli  
-¿Vreneli? –repitió ella  
-Sí –rió disimuladamente –Tiene nombre de moneda  
-Mis padres eran un poco… _fanáticos_, por así decirlo –miró a Brandon -¿Qué se te ha olvidado?  
-Nada. Eileen quiere ver cómo es el lugar  
-Ya veo. ¿Seguro que la dejarás ir sola?  
-No, irá conmigo  
-Entonces es un caso muy especial –Brandon asintió –Bueno, como jefe, puedes hacerlo si quieres

Brandon subió las escaleras; Eileen le siguió, observando el profundo vacío mientras se sostenía fuertemente del pasamano.  
-¿Qué hay allá abajo? –Brandon se apoyó en el balaustre para asomarse  
-Nada. Si te caes, no podremos rescatarte –Eileen hizo una mueca de terror –Era broma. Pero no hay nada ahí

Continuaron caminando, hasta llegar al final de las escaleras. Había cuatro estatuas, dos en cada lado, y dos braseros, uno en medio de cada par. Eileen corrió a la puerta que parecía ser custodiada por las estatuas.  
-¿Es por aquí?  
-Sí, cuando pasemos por ahí, estaremos en una penumbra –su emoción era latente -¿Estás lista?

Ya no estaba tan segura de querer ir. Balbuceó un poco, y sin más, fue jalada por el Frontier Brain. Él cerró la puerta de golpe, y en efecto, todo estaba oscuro.

Eileen se agarró de la manga de Brandon, apretando fuertemente la tela. Caminaba con precaución, con cierto temor por caerse o pisar algo que no debiera pisar. En cambio, Brandon estaba sumamente tranquilo, después de todo, éste lugar era suyo.  
-¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad?  
-No. Es la costumbre. Casi todos los días camino por estos lugares. Aunque los laberintos cambian todos los días…  
-¿Cambian? –su voz se escuchaba con cierto tono de sorpresa –La tecnología sí que avanza rápido  
-Te explicaré después. Como te decía, aunque los laberintos cambien, aún puedes encontrar una forma de caminar por aquí: los sonidos  
-Tal vez para ti sea fácil, debes tener un oído entrenado. Si viniera sola, simplemente me tropezaría con todo –recordó la explicación sobre las reglas de Pirámide Batalla –Ah, pero podría vencer entrenadores para iluminar un poco el lugar, ¿no?  
-Así es. ¿Quieres intentarlo? Puedo prestarte a mis pokémon  
-Uh… no, estoy bien así… -siguió caminando con sigilo –No puedo creer que yo entré a un lugar como este…  
-Estabas en el segundo piso. Si no fuera por mi linterna, te hubiera dejado  
-¿Y qué le pasó a eso de que "usas tus oídos"?  
-Cuando subo por cuestiones de trabajo, uso la linterna. Pero cuando es por diversión, uso mis sentidos -pausó, como queriendo cambiar el tema –Se está aclarando un poco, estamos cerca de las escaleras

Las siguientes horas estuvieron repletas de comentarios sobre lo oscuro que estaba, y después, cuando llegaron a los últimos pisos, de comparaciones con los posteriores niveles.

Incluso antes de subir las escaleras que los llevarían a la cima el cambio en la coloración del cielo era evidente. Pasó del azul claro a una mezcla entre amarillo, naranja y rojo. Eileen no aguantó las ganas de subir corriendo, y así lo hizo. Las escaleras le guiaron a otra capa de la pirámide, ésta vez al aire libre, al fin estaban en la cima. Corrió una vez más; el escenario a su alrededor era imponente. Desde ahí arriba podía observar la mayoría del Battle Frontier.  
-¿Te gusta? –preguntó al verla maravillada; ella sólo pudo asentir –Valió la pena haber dejado de lado mis planes originales, después de todo puedes ver las otras instalaciones desde aquí  
-No puedo creer que en un lugar tan alto lleves a cabo batallas pokémon…  
-Hay personas que se toman la molestia de subir todo esto sólo para ver la vista desde la cima  
-No los juzgo… es impresionante… -sintió como temblaba, el cansancio al fin se estaba apoderando de ella –Necesito sentarme, espero que no esté muy caliente…  
-Lo está. Espera un momento… -comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, y después desabotonó la chaqueta verde. Eileen estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando notó que bajo la chaqueta tenía puesta una camiseta negra; después de unos segundos, le entregó aquella prenda –Puedes sentarte sobre ella, así no sentirás que te estás quemando  
-Gracias –la tomó, con un poco de indecisión –Muchas gracias…

Caminó hacia el borde del campo de batalla, se agachó para colocar a su gusto la chaqueta y finalmente se sentó a la orilla. Observó toda el área, embelesada. Brandon se acercó, pareció titubear un rato, pero finalmente se sentó junto a ella.  
-Me gusta éste lugar –dijo finalmente –Deberíamos venir juntos otra vez  
-Ciertamente. Se siente distinto venir acompañado. No hablamos mucho, pero hubo algo diferente en el recorrido  
-Quedémonos un rato aquí –Eileen se apoyó en él casualmente –Por el momento, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que está allá?

Señaló un edificio en la lejanía. Brandon fijó su vista, y reconoció en seguida el lugar.  
-Es Fábrica Batalla –respondió  
-Cuéntame de ese lugar –pidió –Tu idea de recorrer el Battle Frontier era interesante, pero prefiero quedarme aquí arriba contigo

Él sonrió y comenzó a describirle las reglas de batalla en la instalación.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado varios días desde la escalada a Pirámide de Batalla. Pese a que no había logrado recordar algo, por mínimo que fuera, se encontraba de buen humor, trabajando como ama de casa para Brandon. Después de todo, sólo tenía que ocuparse de él y de ella misma, así que el tiempo libre sobraba por montones.

Esa tarde se encontró completamente sola y aburrida, sin ganas de tomar un libro o ver los programas de Hoenn. Después de meditarlo por unos momentos, decidió que lo mejor sería una caminata por el Battle Frontier; así podría ver de cerca algunas instalaciones de batalla y despejar su mente más de lo que ya estaba.

Caminó entre los montones de gente, ésta vez sin darle mucha importancia a los pokémon que les acompañaban. Sabía que si lo hacía, se sentiría peor al no saber de sus compañeros. Aunque su caminata era para conocer otras instalaciones, poco le importó pasar frente a la Torre de Batalla. Le daba pena admitir que Anabel había logrado atemorizarla con su seriedad, ¿no se supone que los niños deben ser más alegres?

Se sentó en uno de los escalones que dirigían a la inmensa torre, y se dedicó a admirar el cielo. Llevaba tantos días encerrada que sintió que ese cielo azul era una obra de arte.  
-Brandon… -susurró; se sorprendió porque le pareció extraño que el nombre del Frontier Brain fuera lo primero que mencionó en varias horas

Después de tantos días, llegó a sentirse cercana a él. Era una especie de relación que estaba segura nunca había tenido. Incluso, aquella mañana cuando se despidió de él, al verlo marcharse, deseó que se hubiera quedado un poco más con ella. Eileen simplemente no lo entendía.  
-Debe ser que estoy muy agradecida con él –se dijo en voz baja –No es que me guste o algo así…

En sus pensamientos no había cabida para nada más, hasta que, por obra de la casualidad, creyó ver a lo lejos a Tucker. El joven hombre no usaba su traje usual. Ésta vez, venía vestido con un traje elegante de diseñador de color blanco, y su cabello estaba suelto. Estaba segura que, si había un estándar de belleza masculina, Tucker sería el mayor referente. Recordaba perfectamente como él y Noland la habían dejado sola, pero al menos ya no estaba molesta por eso. Se levantó, y aceleró su paso para ir al encuentro del entrenador.  
-¡Señor Tucker! –gritó, él volteó instintivamente -¡Me alegra encontrarlo por aquí!

Tucker le sonrió y caminó hacia ella. Cada que se acercaba, Eileen pareció notar que él se veía algo avergonzado.  
-Ahh, Eileen, ¿cierto? Brandon nos contó que al menos hay información sobre tu nombre y de dónde vienes  
-¿Él les dijo eso? –parecía algo ilusionada, pero cambió su semblante –Ahh… ahh… sí, según mi tarjeta de entrenador, soy de Kanto. Es una lástima que sólo pongan de qué región vienes, se necesitan más datos en éstos pedazos de plástico  
-Y ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?, ¿estás perdida?, ¿buscas a Brandon?  
-No, quise caminar un poco. Me aburría y decidí salir  
-¡Perfecto! –su entusiasmo hizo que Eileen se sobresaltara – Verás, después de abandonarte tan cruelmente ese día, estuve pensando en qué hacer por ti. Lo menos que puedo ofrecerte es que seas espectadora en el Domo Batalla. Pero no cualquier clase de espectador, tú estarás todo el tiempo conmigo. Es un privilegio que muchos envidiarían  
-Suena bien, pero… -su indecisión se debía, más que nada, porque vería a muchos entrenadores y a muchos pokémon –No estoy muy segura de querer ir…  
-No te preocupes por Brandon –se apresuró a contestar -Le avisaré que estás conmigo. Es más, yo iré a dejarte a su casa, ¿te parece?  
-Ah, no es eso… -Tucker comenzó a empujarla; ella no dijo más  
-Él entenderá, es más, no tiene por qué molestarse ¡Vamos, no pasa nada! Además, el espectáculo empezará en un rato y dudo que quieras perdértelo

Después de un rato empujándola, Eileen accedió a ir con Tucker por las buenas. Tal vez, si veía alguna batalla pokémon, podría recordar algo. Y aún si no recordaba, se prometió que se obligaría a disfrutar del espectáculo.

En su camino al Domo de Batalla, Eileen se maravillaba con los diferentes tipos de pokémon que veía. Recordaba algunos, aquellos nativos de Kanto, pero había otros, muy diferentes, que no conocía. O que no recordaba. Tucker, en cambio, no perdía oportunidad para presumir que él, el Astro del Domo de Batalla, era tan gentil y amable al caminar con "una fan". Se detenía a saludar, a tomarse fotos, y a firmar autógrafos. Entre todo el alboroto, tardaron varios minutos en llegar a la instalación del llamativo Frontier Brain.

La entrada del Domo se llenó de fanáticas de Tucker. Eileen se aferró lo más que pudo del brazo del entrenador, y recibió furiosas miradas asesinas de las chicas. De alguna manera, entre el inmenso gentío, lograron entrar. Ella, sana y salva, y aún así, agitada. Soltó a Tucker cuando el peligro había pasado.  
-Esto no ocurrió cuando fui a Pirámide de Batalla –estaba sorprendida, y seguía nerviosa por los montones de gente afuera  
-Oh, claro que no –respondió él, como si la situación fuera de lo más normal –Nunca verás tanta gente en Pirámide de Batalla como aquí. Y por lo que a mí respecta, me parece fabuloso. Digo, a Brandon le falta mi estilo y carisma

A Eileen le pareció gracioso y a la vez molesto la gran confianza y autoestima (o ego) de Tucker. Sintió que, aunque no quisiera, se divertiría al lado del hombre. Cruzaron el salón principal, donde se toparon con más chicas fanáticas. Esta vez, Eileen procuró no tocar a Tucker, y sólo caminó directo hacia la puerta a la que se dirigían. La puerta daba a un pasillo, el cual tenía entradas a otras habitaciones. Tucker entró poco después.  
-Ah, así que me esperaste  
-No sé por dónde ir  
-Eileen, es la primera puerta, ésta que tienes en frente –le dijo, señalando la puerta que tenía un afiche del Símbolo de Táctica –No te preocupes, debes estar algo desorientada por tanto escándalo  
-Ahora que lo dices, ¿no te cansa?  
-No, para nada. Yo vivo para esto –abrió la puerta, y se inclinó un poco en señal de caballerosidad –Las damas primero

Se sentía más tranquila, así que entró al cuarto de preparación. Pensó que sería algo más llamativo, algo realmente digno de Tucker, pero era, probablemente, exactamente igual que el cuarto de preparación de otros retadores.  
-¿Piensas que se ve muy serio? –ella asintió –Si adornara éste lugar con toda clase de cosas, no podría concentrarme en la información de los entrenadores rivales

Se acercaron a una pantalla en la pared, la cual mostraba a las personas que lucharían ese día. Tucker presionó levemente el nombre de un entrenador cualquiera, y se mostró la información de los pokémon que dicho entrenador llevaba.  
-Por ejemplo, observa a éste tipo. Se atrevió a traer a Meganium, Alakazam y Gardevoir. ¿A quiénes crees que use? Ah, perdón, creo que no sabes las reglas del Domo de Batalla…  
-Las conozco, Brandon me explicó las reglas de todas las instalaciones –Tucker arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la seguridad de su respuesta –Éste entrenador usará a los pokémon que más le convengan en batalla. Veamos contra quién luchará –Eileen tocó la pantalla, justo como Tucker había hecho, cerró el menú del primer entrenador y entró al del rival –Éste tiene Tentacruel, Golduck y Qwilfish. Apostaría que él usaría a Alakazam al frente, seguido por Gardevoir; al ser de tipo Psíquico, tienen una enorme ventaja sobre los tipo Veneno como Tentacruel y Qwilfish, y está la posibilidad de que uno de estos dos tipos Psíquico tenga el movimiento Rayo  
-Impresionante… -comenzó a revisar los datos del entrenador al que se enfrentaría -Después de todo sí eres una entrenadora pokémon  
-Ah… no… bueno… yo…  
-No hay necesidad de fingir modestia. Eres impresionante, Eileen. No tanto como yo, pero vas por buen camino  
-Gracias, señor Tucker –no sabía que más decir –Ah… Espero verlo luchar pronto  
-Tu espera está a punto de terminar, el espectáculo iniciará en unos segundos –miró hacia la puerta que le daba acceso al campo de batalla -¿Puedes escucharlos? Los gritos eufóricos de las personas, el vitoreo al entrenador favorito, la música… Es precisamente por esto por lo que estoy aquí –tomó las manos de la entrenadora entre las suyas, de manera repentina, y la miró a los ojos –Espero que disfrutes de las batallas y que aprendas algo de la experiencia de ver cómo son las cosas en mi Domo de Batalla

Eileen estaba impresionada con las palabras de Tucker: éste lugar parecía ser todo para él. Asintió, decididamente. Hicieron su camino hacia la puerta, y con cada paso que daban, los sonidos parecían incrementar. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, Eileen pudo ver un campo de batalla, rodeado por gradas totalmente llenas, al igual que los palcos. Era un estadio muy ruidoso.  
-Puedes quedarte aquí. Lamento que no haya bancas para que puedas sentarte  
-No hay problema alguno, para eso está el piso –Tucker rió ante la broma –Mucha suerte

Eileen se apoyó en la pared, y siguió con la mirada al Frontier Brain. Durante su recorrido por el campo de batalla, él parecía estar más interesado en pavonearse frente a la gente que en tener una batalla. Sin embargo, el retador parecía algo nervioso: enfrentarse a Tucker en la primera ronda era sinónimo de derrota asegurada. Y era verdad.

Con ayuda de su poderoso Salamence, no hubo ni razón alguna para lanzar al otro pokémon que había elegido como apoyo. Un simple golpe con Garra Dragón bastó para que el Absol rival chocara contra una pared, y con un fuerte ataque Vuelo, aseguró la victoria contra el Cacturne del otro entrenador.  
-Qué veloz… Tucker no sólo sabe cómo manejarse entre tantas personas, es realmente bueno como entrenador…

Él regresó al lado de Eileen, después de provocar más alegría al público con sus saludos. Pero viéndolo de cerca, su rostro no parecía nada impresionado.  
-No esperaba mucho de él, si te soy sincero. Como primera batalla no fue nada buena  
-¡Pero fue asombrosa! La velocidad con la que lo terminaste… cómo tu Salamence respondió a tus comandos…  
-Detente, aduladora –abrió la puerta para entrar al camerino -¿Vienes?  
-No, quiero ver la siguiente batalla  
-Espero que sea buena –le respondió, y cerró la puerta

Los siguientes contendientes entraron unos minutos después. El entrenador de la izquierda, un autodenominado "entrenador cool", sacó un Cloyster. El otro, un chico rubio de ropas visiblemente muy caras, sólo hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y lanzó a su pokémon: un Salamence.  
-Eso no fue nada inteligente de su parte… -se dijo a sí misma –Tal vez intente emular los ataques de Tucker…

El entrenador de Cloyster dio la orden de un Rayo Hielo. El chico rubio indicó a Salamence un ataque bastante simple: Ascuas, pero el pokémon parecía poco interesado en escucharle. Cloyster lanzó de su cuerno un rayo azulado, el cual dio de lleno contra el enorme dragón. El pecho de Salamence comenzó a congelarse, mientras Eileen miraba todo con mucho detalle. Había algo en ese Salamence, algo que se le hizo familiar, pero no podía darse cuenta de qué era exactamente. Salamence finalmente cayó rendido, sin si quiera poder atacar debido a estar reacio a recibir la orden de su entrenador. El entrenador de Salamence estaba furioso cuando regresó al pokémon a su pokébola. Su siguiente pokémon fue un Persian.

La visión del Persian le hizo sentir algo, era una extraña sensación de felicidad, seguida por un punzante dolor de cabeza. Las luces, los sonidos, todo se hizo completamente insoportable. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y apretó sus sienes lo más que pudo. La intensa migraña le impidió ver cómo Persian era casi ahogado por la Hidrobomba de Cloyster. Escuchó, entre todos los sonidos, el rugido de dolor del pokémon felino. Su migraña se intensificó, al punto de hacerla caer al suelo. Incluso aunque la batalla había finalizado, con una derrota humillante para el chico rico, Eileen seguía con esa sensación extraña. Tucker salió del camerino poco después.  
-Hey, deberías de ver esto –comentó, casi riendo

Cuando la vio en el suelo, resintiendo el dolor, se apresuró hacia ella.  
-¿Qué tienes? –su rostro mostraba lo consternado que estaba, y dudaba si tocarla o no  
-No es nada…  
-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Este no es momentos para fingir fortaleza, ven!

Tucker la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó al cuarto de espera. La sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras buscaba algo a su alrededor. Eileen seguía sintiendo dolor, y esta vez, se permitió la debilidad de llorar. Tucker encontró su PokéNav, tomándolo frenéticamente de la mesa. Pulsó la pantalla unas cuántas veces, y comenzó a establecerse la llamada. Respondieron del otro lado de la línea.  
-¿Tucker?, ¿Ahora qué te…?  
-Eileen se siente mal, está conmigo en el Domo de Batalla, en mi camerino. Ven rápido

Escuchó cómo Brandon cortaba la comunicación. Tucker sabía que él estaría ahí pronto. Se acercó a la chica, totalmente preocupado. No sabía qué decirle o qué hacer.  
-Brandon estará aquí pronto, vas a estar bien… -miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo –No quisiera dejarte aquí sola, ¿quieres que llame al médico?  
-No… no te preocupes por mí –dijo con dificultad, intentando fingir –Estaré bien… ya no me duele tanto…  
-Mentirosa, estás apretando con mucha fuerza esos puños  
-Estaré bien, de verdad… -le aseguró –Es más importante tu torneo

La preocupación de Tucker no se calmaba, parecía algo derrotado frente a la inutilidad de hacer algo por ella. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Frontier Brain, y avanzó hacia la siguiente batalla.

Por los sonidos de la audiencia, parecía que la batalla de Tucker era una muy cerrada e interesante. El dolor de cabeza dio paso a una sensación de indignación al saber que estaba perdiéndose una oportunidad de ver a Tucker luchando por más de dos minutos.

Incluso aunque estaba indignada y sufriendo, se quedó pensando, por cosa de minutos, en el entrenador de Salamence y Persian. Si esto había empezado por él, ¿sería posible que lo conozca? Se quedó ahí hasta que el torneo terminó, y le alegró saber de la victoria de Tucker. Después de todo era "el extraordinario y fabuloso Astro Tucker". Su migraña se había sosegado, pero seguía sentada, esperando. Escucharon un golpe fuerte en la puerta, como si algo hubiera sido azotado. Después, la perilla de la puerta giró y Brandon entró.  
-Llegas tarde –Tucker pausó unos segundos -¿Te golpeaste con la puerta?  
-Uhh… -cambió el tema lo más rápido que pudo –Un entrenador llegó de último momento y tuve que encargarme de él  
-Sí, pero, ¿te…?

Brandon se arrodilló frente a Eileen y la tomó de las manos, ignorando la pregunta de Tucker. La chica comenzó a temblar al sentirse relajada, y en su rostro aún había unas pocas lágrimas.  
-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó, con una suave voz  
-¿Me creerías si te digo que creo que recuerdo algo?  
Él asintió.  
-Cuando vi a un entrenador, tuve una sensación extraña… como si le conociera  
-Interesante… -miró a Tucker –Busca información de éste entrenador  
-En eso estoy –respondió revisando la pantalla -¿Qué pokémon usó?  
-Un Salamence y un Persian  
-Sí…-se sorprendió al ver al equipo del chico rico –Salamence, Persian y Tyranitar… Qué sorpresa que haya perdido en la primera ronda con pokémon tan fuertes  
-Parecía como si no supiera usarlos. Salamence es un pokémon muy fuerte, ¡y le indicó usar Ascuas contra un Cloyster! –comentó, indignada por el fallo de un entrenador que no conocía –Qué entrenador más raro  
-Dices que "parecía que no sabe usarlos"… -repitió Brandon; Eileen asintió  
-Oh, y no sólo eso… Salamence le ignoró completamente

Brandon se quedó meditando unos segundos.  
-¿No crees que es demasiado raro?  
-¿Raro? –preguntaron Eileen y Tucker al unísono  
-Sí, que se presente a un torneo con esos pokémon tan fuertes, que utilice un movimiento tan débil, y que su propio pokémon le ignorara… si lo hubiera visto yo mismo, estaría positivamente seguro que esos pokémon no son suyos

Los otros dos se sorprendieron, y su presunción parecía aceptable hasta el momento.  
-¿Quieres decir que tal vez los robó? –preguntó Tucker  
-Exacto. O se los robó a un entrenador que no conocemos, o…  
-O esos son mis pokémon -Brandon asintió; pero Eileen prefirió mantenerse tranquila –Aunque no sean mis pokémon, hay que hacer algo. Tenemos que encontrarlo  
-Bueno –Tucker seguía revisando la pantalla –Según esto, se llama Dominic… enviaré ésta información a los otros. Si Dominic llega a entrar a alguna de sus instalaciones, ellos nos lo dirán

Eileen parecía más contenta; todo trazo de dolor e incertidumbre desapareció por momentos, y miró al extravagante y gentil Frontier Brain.  
-¡Muchas gracias, señor Tucker!  
-No me agradezcas. De hecho me siento mal: Noland y yo te abandonamos aquél día y hoy acabas de pasar un mal rato  
-Pues, si es que esos pokémon resultan ser míos, me estaría ayudando a recuperarlos

Brandon se levantó y caminó hacia la pantalla de información, se quedó mirando la foto de Dominic. Grabó en su memoria el cabello rubio del chico y su traje azul. Estaba decidido a darle una paliza si él era el responsable de todo lo que le había ocurrido a Eileen. Se quedó meditando unos minutos, mirando la brillante pantalla, hasta que sintió un leve jalón en su mano. Volteó, sólo para ver a Eileen observándolo.  
-Te prometo que vamos a recuperarlos –le dijo en tono serio –Sean o no tus pokémon, pareces decidida a ayudarlos, y si eso te hace feliz…  
-Brandon… -la joven apretó la mano del Rey de la Pirámide

En ese momento para Brandon pasó desapercibido el brillo especial que había en los ojos de Eileen. Pero para Tucker, esto fue evidente, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pícara.


	6. Chapter 6

Sólo había pasado un día del encuentro con el tal Dominic, pero para ella, parecía una eternidad. Esa mañana, Eileen despertó esperanzada, con ganas de saber pronto sobre el posible ladrón. Saltó de la cama y corrió a la sala y, cuando estuvo frente a Brandon, se arrodilló y comenzó a moverlo frenéticamente en un afán por despertarlo.  
-¡Brandon! ¡Brandon! –gritó, molestando más a su compañero -¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Dominic!  
-Eileen, tienes que esperar a que nos digan algo… -comenzó a abrir los ojos –Además, dudo que lo encontremos entre tanta gente  
-Pero no sabemos qué tipo de persona es ¿Qué tal si esos pobres pokémon están sufriendo?  
-Me permito recordarte que "esos pobres pokémon" podrían matarlo si se le ocurre hacerles algo, ¿has visto de cerca a un Salamence? Esos colmillos y esas garras no son para tomarlos a la ligera  
-¡Precisamente! –contestó enérgicamente -¡Puede que en verdad haya visto de cerca a George!  
-¿George? –preguntó, extrañado por el nombre  
-¡Sí! Ese Salamence tiene cara de llamarse George  
-Te afectó lo de ayer, ¿verdad? –Brandon puso una mano sobre la frente de Eileen  
-No me afectó, es la verdad. Siento que conozco a esos pokémon –quitó la mano de Brandon y se levantó –Iré a preparar el desayuno ¡más te vale estar listo para ir a buscar a Dominic!

Todo esto la tenía de un muy buen humor. Se prometió que lo primero que haría al encontrarse con Dominic, sería preguntarle por qué robó a sus pokémon, si es que en verdad eran suyos. Brandon, por otra parte, se quedó recostado en el sillón. ¿Qué razón tendría Dominic para robar? Las facciones del muchacho parecían nobles, como las de cualquier persona rica. ¿De verdad era posible que él mismo se haya encargado de cometer un acto tan sucio?

Su PokéNav comenzó a sonar. Se levantó de mala gana y contestó la llamada. Era Noland.  
-Tucker nos dijo que estaban buscando a un chico, ¿no es así?  
-Sí, ¿lo viste?  
-Está aquí, en Fábrica Batalla, tal vez quieran venir lo más pronto posible, apenas se registró; en un momento más va a elegir a los pokémon que usará  
-Bien, estaremos ahí en unos minutos. Gracias  
-No es nada, amigo –Noland terminó la llamada

Las cosas estaban poniéndose interesantes; parecía ansioso ante la noticia. Caminó a la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a Eileen lavando unas frutas, ensimismada en lo que hacía.  
-Deja eso, tenemos que irnos pronto –ella volteó a verlo –Acaba de llegar la oportunidad que buscabas

Se prepararon lo más rápido que pudieron, y corrieron, dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la isla. Después de tanto correr, a Eileen le faltaba el aire, y se detuvo unos segundos a tomarse un respiro. Habían recorrido casi la mitad de la isla en cosa de 15 minutos. Brandon regresó al lado de la muchacha, preocupado, y a la vez impaciente, incluso más que ella.  
-Si quieres, camina –le dijo comprensivamente al verla exhausta –Me adelantaré  
-No –inhalaba y exhalaba muy pesado –Mejor… sí, adelántate…  
Brandon rió, se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo.

También estaba cansado, las piernas le temblaban y de repente comenzó a costarle trabajo el respirar: tenía mucho tiempo que no corría tanto. Pero tenía que seguir y encontrarse con Dominic a cualquier costo. Su PokéNav volvió a sonar. Se detuvo para contestar y también para respirar.  
-Acaba de irse  
-¡Maldición! –gritó, después de inhalar  
-No, digo, acaba de perder, si te apresuras puedes detenerlo en la puerta

Brandon reinició su marcha, aún con la llamada en curso.  
-¿Puedo saber por qué no intentas detenerlo?  
-Estoy ocupado arreglando unas computadoras, y la Fábrica está llena, los recepcionistas no pueden con todo  
-Entiendo… ya estoy cerca, te veré después

Colgó, y aceleró su paso. Podía ver a lo lejos la instalación de batalla. Quería ir más rápido, pero el cansancio estaba dominando su cuerpo. Sin embargo, pudo distinguir un traje azul, usado por una persona con cabello rubio.  
-¡Dominic! –gritó; el muchacho volteó al escuchar su nombre

El riquillo no tuvo tiempo ni de decir palabra alguna: cuando se dio cuenta, Brandon ya estaba jalándolo del brazo. Era tanta la fuerza del hombre, que el muchacho comenzó a quejarse del dolor.  
-¿Quién… quién demonios crees que eres? –preguntó, asustado y algo adolorido  
-Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¡Nada te da el derecho de robar pokémon!

Las personas comenzaron a detenerse a su alrededor, sin duda era un show digno de verse. Muchos reconocieron al Frontier Brain, y supusieron que tenía una buena razón como para pelearse en público con otro entrenador. Dominic miraba a su alrededor, parecía asustado con la conglomeración y con lo que sea que ésta persona pudiera hacerle.

De entre las personas, y con un paso seguro, Eileen apareció. Le resultó confortante saber que Brandon había detenido al ladrón, pero no la reacción de las otras personas: todos estaban mirando como si se tratase de un dramático show.  
-¿Es que nadie va a ayudarme? –gritó el muchacho; la gente murmuró  
-Cállate, antes de que te silencie a golpes –amenazó; incluso Eileen se desconcertó  
-Yo creo que tenemos que dejar que hable –intervino la chica –Después de todo, debe haber una buena razón por la cual robó esos pokémon  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué ustedes dos, par de locos, creen que robé pokémon? ¡Ni si quiera los han visto!  
-Yo los vi… -le aseguró –Salamence, Persian y Tyranitar… ¿Por qué un pokémon tuyo se negaría a escucharte? Si es que de verdad es tu pokémon, debería escucharte y hacer lo que le dices por el simple hecho de que te respeta y confía en ti  
-¿Y crees que con esa barata reflexión voy dejar que se los lleven? ¡Por favor! ¡Podría pagarle a cualquier sabio para rebatir tus palabras! –Brandon apretó más el brazo del muchacho -¡Y tú! ¡Podría pagarle a los mejores artistas marciales para que acaben contigo!

La fuerza de Brandon aumentó, y Dominic soltó un alarido horrible. Eileen se preocupó por el riquillo, pese a que su actitud era terrible. Se acercó más a Brando, tocando su hombro como si le pidiera que parara, pero él pareció no tomarla en cuenta.  
-¡Bien! –el chico rico parecía haber cedido –Si tanto quieren saber, sí, es cierto, ¡éstos pokémon no son míos!  
-¡Lo sabía! –gritó Brandon; Eileen sonrió  
-Pero no los robé, ¿por qué arriesgarme tanto por un tercio de inútiles? Se los compré a un entrenador hace un par de días. Dijo que eran una buena adquisición y que con ellos ganaría fácilmente en todas las instalaciones. Pero éstos tontos no me escuchan…

Brandon soltó el brazo del muchacho. Habían estado tan cerca… Dominic seguía en su lugar, totalmente quieto. La conglomeración del populacho seguía absorta en la escena.  
-Tú eres un Frontier Brain, ¿cierto? Olvidaré todo éste escándalo si me das ahora mismo el símbolo que entregas  
-Aunque quisiera, no te lo daría tan fácilmente. Si de verdad quieres el Símbolo de Valentía, tienes que derrotarme  
-Oh… qué aburrido… Pero si así quieres las cosas…

Sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una pokébola, y comenzó a caminar al otro extremo, dispuesto a dejar un espacio para que iniciara una batalla. Las personas se quitaban, dejándolo pasar, mientras mantenía una sonrisa de confianza. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que no tendría oportunidad, y estaba preparado para culpar a los pokémon por su derrota.  
-El tipo dijo que éstos pokémon son muy fuertes, espero que ésta vez me escuchen… -se dijo, luego levantó la voz -¡Frente a todas estas personas, yo te reto a una batalla pokémon!

Las personas murmuraban al escuchar la declaración de batalla, pero ni Brandon ni Eileen parecían impresionados.  
-¿Lo está diciendo en serio? –preguntó Eileen a su compañero  
-Eso parece… -respondió  
-¿Sabe que sólo puedes darle el Símbolo de Valentía en la Pirámide?  
-Lo dudo. Pero no por eso voy a negarme  
-Entonces, ¿qué dices? –Dominic parecía desesperado por iniciar -¡Lanzaré a mi pokémon ahora! ¡Ve, Salamence!

Lanzó la pokébola al cielo, y se liberó un enorme dragón pokémon que pronto sobrevoló el área. La gente se sorprendió al ver a un pokémon tan imponente volar sobre ellos, rugiendo con un sórdido sonido.  
-Entonces ese es el Salamence… -murmuró Brandon, mirando hacia el pokémon  
-Sí, es el que te dije que tiene cara de llamarse George –Eileen miró a Brandon, y él le devolvió la mirada, a la vez preguntándose qué era ese brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos de la chica

Eileen dio un paso al frente. Alzó la vista y siguió con la mirada el vuelo del pokémon dragón. Todos fijaron su atención en ella, preguntándose qué haría.  
-No sólo tiene cara de llamarse George, de hecho, se llama así –volteó hacia Brandon –Y te lo demostraré, porque yo entrené a ese pokémon desde que era un Bagon –cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando que la cosa funcionara -¡George, ven acá!

Salamence reconoció esa voz. Tenía algunos días que no la escuchaba y se alegró sobremanera al reconocer a su entrenadora. El pokémon divisó un espacio vacío en el suelo, y se inclinó para aterrizar. Se plantó en el suelo con tanta fuerza que causó un pequeño temblor. Las personas seguían murmurando, y ésta vez, tanto Dominic como Brandon estaban sorprendidos por la familiaridad con la que el pokémon dragón se recostó y se puso a los pies de la chica.  
-¿Y aún así dices que éstos pokémon no son robados? –Brandon avanzó hacia el entrenador, con una mirada amenazante –Será mejor que los entregues  
-¡No! ¡Yo pagué por ellos! –sacó las otras dos pokébolas, y las lanzó en una desesperada furia -¡Persian y Tyranitar, encárguense de ellos!

Los dos pokémon se liberaron al mismo tiempo. Frente a ellos vieron como el Salamence estaba recostado en el suelo, moviendo la cola en señal de alegría. Ellos entendieron al momento que su entrenadora estaba ahí. Para Dominic, verlos correr hacia Eileen le hizo pensar que al fin sería escuchado por los pokémon, pero toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando Tyranitar se sentó junto a la entrenadora y Persian se recostaba plácidamente sobre Salamence. La gente murmuraba y miraba increpantemente al chico rico.  
-¿Ahora lo ves? –mencionó Brandon, en un tono un tanto burlón –Puedes comprar todos los pokémon que quieras, pero no puedes comprar su respeto y cariño  
-¡Estúpidos pokémon! –gritó, y lanzó las pokébolas al suelo en un afán de romperlas -¡Está bien! ¡Quédatelos! ¡No los necesito!

Empujó a varias personas mientras hacía su desesperada y humillante salida. La gente miraba la marcha del joven y después, al perderlo de vista, se dispersaron y volvieron a sus ocupaciones. Brandon recogió las pokébolas; esperaba verlas dañadas, pero no tenían ni un mísero rasguño. Se acercó a Eileen y a su equipo de pokémon. Los cuatro parecían estar muy felices por haberse reunido.  
-Toma, éstas también son tuyas –le entregó las tres pokébolas, y ella las recibió con una sonrisa  
-Gracias por detener a Dominic. Si no fuera por ti, no los hubiera recuperado  
-Deberías darle las gracias a Noland. Fue él quien me avisó  
-Sí… -miró a sus pokémon con un gran cariño, incluso aguantando las lágrimas -¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ellos?  
-No fue tu culpa

Persian bajó del lomo de Salamence y se paró frente a Eileen. Comenzó a tallarse contra ella y a ronronear.  
-Él se llama Toto –dijo mientras miraba al Persian –Es mi primer pokémon, lo encontré herido afuera de mi casa cuando todavía era un Meowth –apuntó hacia el Tyranitar, y Brandon miró al pokémon –El de allá es Gale, lo recibí como un huevo pokémon. George también lo tengo desde que era un huevo pokémon, me lo regaló mi hermano cuando…

Pausó y recorrió sus palabras. Estaba emocionada con lo que dijo.  
-¡Tengo un hermano! –Gritó de alegría -¡Recuerdo que tengo un hermano, y cómo conocí a mis pokémon!

En su alegría soltó las pokébolas y comenzó a saltar por la emoción que sentía. Brandon sonrió al verla tan contenta. Si ella pasaba más tiempo con sus pokémon, podría ser posible que recordara otros aspectos de su vida. Miró al equipo de rudos pokémon: parecían dóciles y felices de estar de vuelta. De repente, sintió el potente abrazo de Eileen y cómo ella temblaba y lo apretaba con fuerza.  
-¡Gracias! –le dijo entre lágrimas –¡Si no fuera por ti no sé dónde estaría hoy!  
-Eileen… no me agradezcas tanto…  
-¿Cómo no he de hacerlo? ¡En verdad eres un buen amigo!

Seguía llorando, pero poco parecía importarle. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, y Brandon decidió retornarle el abrazo, sonriendo. Eileen estaba quieta, sintiendo un nuevo nivel de emoción mientras sentía el cariñoso abrazo de su amigo.  
Los tres pokémon miraron a su entrenadora, y pudieron ver algo más en ese simple abrazo de agradecimiento. Toto miró al par con un poco de celos, y maulló para que le notaran. Los dos se separaron rápidamente, algo avergonzados.  
-Me alegra que hayas recuperado a tus pokémon –le dijo, mirando hacia otro lado  
-Sí… -respondió, sonrojada

Toto tenía una mirada de satisfacción.


	7. Chapter 7

Unas horas después de recuperar a sus pokémon, Eileen volvió a su hogar provisional con ellos. Brandon, deseando dejarla en paz con ellos, y decidido a agradecer la ayuda de Noland en la recuperación de Toto, Gale y George, hizo su camino a la Fábrica. A su paso, algunos que estuvieron en la conmoción le detenían para felicitarle por el justiciero acto, mientras otros pocos sólo se le quedaban mirando. Le pareció algo incómoda la repentina atención, y aún así, respondía amablemente los saludos.

Llegó después de un rato, y seguía sin entender del todo la favorable reacción de los otros entrenadores. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensó que sería mejor que Eileen también estuviera ahí. Pero ya había recorrido todo el Battle Frontier para ver a su compañero. Entró, y encontró a Noland en la recepción, discutiendo con Lucy sobre el incidente con las computadoras que arregló ese día.  
-¡Brandon! –Noland le saludó con un ademán al verlo –No esperaba verte aquí después del escándalo que causaste  
-¿Escándalo? –Preguntó Lucy, visiblemente impactada-¿Qué escándalo?  
-¿No te enteraste? –Noland parecía estupefacto

Ella lo negó con la cabeza, y Noland soltó una pequeña risa.  
-El Capitán Valentía le dio su merecido a un sucio ladrón de pokémon  
-Por eso mismo estoy aquí. Vine a agradecerte por tu ayuda  
-Ah, de verdad no es nada, ¿cómo está ella?  
-Bien, la dejé con sus pokémon. No sólo recordó sus nombres, también pudo recordar que tiene un hermano  
-¿De verdad? –el optimismo de Noland creció -¡Bien por ella! Es un gran avance, tal vez con ayuda de sus pokémon pueda recordar más cosas

La mención de la chica era suficiente para molestar a Lucy. Y más al ver a los dos hombres tan animados, como si fuera el máximo logro de una persona.  
-Pues yo creo que ya es tiempo de que se marche –Lucy tenía esa férrea expresión en su rostro, aquella que hacía resaltar con firmeza todo lo que dijera –Ya tiene a sus pokémon, ya sabe de dónde es, ya recuerda a un familiar, ¿por qué no se va?  
-Porque es mi responsabilidad cuidarla, no puedo enviarla a Kanto así de fácil  
-Tiene razón –interrumpió Noland –Aunque no quieras admitirlo, se encuentra segura aquí  
-Eso no es tu estilo, Brandon –Lucy contrarrestó –Tú serías el primero en ir a vagar por toda una región  
-¿Vagar? Estamos hablando de la vida de una persona. Puede ser que vengan a buscarla y ella no esté; es precisamente por ello que lo mejor es esperar  
-Pues a mí no me parece ¡ella entrena pokémon, va a estar bien con ellos! ¡No hay necesidad alguna de que se quede más tiempo!

La discusión aumentó de tono, y ésta vez Spenser no estaba ahí para golpearlos con su bastón. Noland comenzó a desesperarse y a angustiarse, a diferencia de Anabel, él no era participe de tratar esas discusiones tan a la ligera.  
-¡Alto ahí! –los gritos pararon y la atención se centró totalmente en Noland –Si van a seguir peleando como Zangoose y Seviper, háganlo afuera  
-Es que él…  
-¡No! Él mismo dijo que es su responsabilidad, no tuya, no mía –respiró hondo y se calmó; en fracción de segundos encontró una forma de terminar aquella conversación –Claro, a menos que tú estés celosa…

Esa última palabra punzó figurativamente a Lucy. En ese preciso instante no supo si enojarse, avergonzarse o gritarles todos los insultos que se sabía. Sabiamente decidió retirarse.

-¡Ustedes dos son imposibles! –gritó antes de marcharse, con un visible rubor natural en la cara. Odiaba sentirse avergonzada y, por consiguiente, sonrojarse cuando eso pasaba. La vieron alejarse y huir de la escena. Brandon suspiró, harto de la discusión.  
-¿Cuál es su problema? –se preguntó –No entiendo por qué es así  
-Ya sabes cómo es… si una persona no le agrada, hace todo lo posible por desaparecerla –Noland respondió, seguro de su afirmación –Simplemente se preocupa por ti, así como se preocupa por todos nosotros  
-Entiendo… pero Eileen no representa una amenaza

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, y Noland aprovechó para uno de sus famosos comentarios que no venían al caso.  
-Ahh… con que te gustan menores que tú  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no es eso! –se apresuró a contestar; su reacción sólo causó la risa de Noland –Eileen no… no tiene por qué sufrir más…  
-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? Tienes el futuro de Eileen en las manos, ¿qué sigue para ella?  
-Seguirá viviendo conmigo, aún no puedo dejarla sola  
-Así se le dice ahora… -Brandon le echó una mirada furiosa –No, quiero decir… fue bastante afortunada al toparse con un Frontier Brain cuando necesitaba ayuda  
-Búrlate si quieres, pero aunque la hubieras encontrado tú, o cualquier otro, sería yo el encargado de cuidarla  
-Sí claro, porque está bonita  
-Así es… -se sorprendió de su respuesta después de unos segundos y se alteró -¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!  
-Relájate, sólo bromeaba –estiró sus brazos como si acabara de despertar -¡Ahh! Bien, nuestra divertida plática tenía que acabarse. Debo revisar el funcionamiento de mis queridas computadoras; hasta luego

Brandon ondeó un adiós para Noland. Cuando el otro había desaparecido de su vista, rió casi nerviosamente. Se quedó unos momentos de pie mirando el suelo. Sacudió su cabeza, como si intentara borrar lo que había pensado en esos segundos.  
-Eileen y yo… -rió, encontrando graciosa la situación –Vaya broma…

Entre tanto, Eileen disfrutaba de una tarde con sus pokémon. Su idea de diversión era sentarse sobre el césped del jardín, y leerles cuentos que había tomado de uno de los tantos libreros de Brandon. Los tres pokémon estaban sentados frente a ella, escuchando atentamente.  
-…y entonces vivieron muy felices para siempre –cerró el libro y miró a sus pokémon -¿Por qué Brandon tendrá ésta clase de libros? Toto la miró, desconcertado. Se levantó y se acurrucó junto a ella.

Los tres pokémon escucharon cómo Eileen había perdido la memoria, y ella se disculpó varias veces por olvidarlos. Parecían tristes al saberlo, pero de todas formas, ella era su entrenadora, y la forma en que se comportaba hasta entonces era totalmente normal para ellos.  
-¿Quieren que lea otro? –los tres asintieron animadamente –Bien, sólo uno más

Volvió a abrir el libro, ésta vez desde el índice. Comenzó a recorrer los títulos con la vista, descartando los que ya había leído, los que eran largos y los que no parecían interesantes. Se topó con un título que llamó su atención.  
-"_El príncipe errante_" –se sintió naturalmente atraída al título

Decidió leer en silencio, como si no quisiera que sus pokémon escucharan el relato. Para su sorpresa, el relato era sumamente extenso, con un contenido algo difícil para niños, considerando que estaba en una antología de cuentos infantiles.

La historia era algo simple: un príncipe bastante egoísta, desterrado de la capital y ciudades cercanas por su padre, el Rey. Su viaje junto a su fiel Aggron y cómo cambió bajo los cuidados de una anciana pobre. A mitad de la lectura, arqueó las cejas en sorpresa: recordó haber leído el libro alguna vez. Cerró el libro, con uno de sus dedos separando la página.  
-Si no me equivoco… sigue la parte en la que vuelve a la capital para ver a su padre… -miró a George, como si quisiera que le corrigiera en algo –Ah, cierto… va a la capital, ve a su padre y regresa al lado de la anciana… y en su camino salva a una chica del ataque de un grupo de Shiftry…

Suspiró, y cerró sus ojos por unos minutos. Había recordado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas, y quería entender qué era ese sentimiento de familiaridad con el extraño cuento. Repentinamente, recordó parte de una conversación que sonaba lejana, incluso ajena a ella.  
_-"¿Eres un príncipe?"  
__-"No, sólo soy un entrenador pokémon"_

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.  
-Bah, debe ser algún juego con algún amigo de mi infancia –se dijo; Gale la miró con curiosidad

Miró a sus pokémon, y el silencio se terminó cuando escuchó su propio estómago gruñir. Se rió al escuchar aquél sonido, y se sonrojó, avergonzada. Se levantó y desempolvó su ropa con unas palmadas. Toto despertó al escucharla levantarse, y la siguió mientras entraba a la casa.

Regresó el libro al estante, y miró a su Persian, el cual le devolvió la mirada.  
-Tú sabes algo de eso ¿verdad? –le preguntó; Toto seguía mirándola y después asintió –Ojalá pudieras hablar, y decirme de una vez por todas quién soy

Miró los libreros, y junto con Toto, se acercó a uno de ellos. Revisó los títulos de los libros: todos con temáticas de pokémon. Enciclopedias pokémon, guías de entrenamiento, guías de crianza, guías de hábitat. Volvió a mirar a Toto, quien estaba ensimismado oliendo los libros.  
-¿Te parece que soy del tipo de chica que cree en príncipes y esas cosas románticas? –Toto maulló, respondiéndole positivamente –¿Eh? Uh… bien, tú eres el que me conoce…

La respuesta le impresionó. Tal vez, después de todo, el cuento sí tenía que ver con ella. Estaba dispuesta a sacar el libro otra vez y terminar de leer cuando su estómago le recordó lo hambrienta que estaba.

Ya encontraría otro momento para averiguarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquella tarde, como muchas otras, se quedó en casa cuidando a sus pokémon. Ella y su equipo se encontraban recostados en el césped, mirando el cielo en una forma bastante despreocupada. La relajación había llevado a Toto y a George a un apacible sueño, mientras Eileen y Gale seguían despiertos. Habían pasado al menos tres semanas desde que recuperó a sus pokémon, y durante las tardes se dedicaba a pasar horas con ellos, esperando recordar algo más. Con el fresco viento de la tarde, Eileen sintió la duda crecer dentro de ella; debía preguntarle a Gale lo más pronto posible.  
-Hey, Gale –su Tyranitar la miró -¿He sido buena entrenadora?  
Tyranitar quedó estupefacto. Le pareció una ridícula pregunta. Sólo pudo gruñir positivamente y asentir, y se lamentó por no saber hablar.  
-¿Tengo más pokémon en casa? –Gale volvió a asentir -¿Son muchos?, ¿Cuántos?, ¿Crees que me extrañen?

Él no sabía qué responder cuando siguieron más preguntas referentes a los pokémon que su entrenadora había olvidado.  
-Ah… perdón… es que… siento que…  
-¿Qué cosa sientes? –escuchó

Eileen estaba desconcertada al escuchar una voz femenina; no lograba ubicar de dónde venía el sonido. Greta y Noland se pararon cerca de ella y la miraron, como si esperaran algo. Eileen se levantó rápidamente, algo apenada por el hecho de haber sido encontrada en un momento privado.  
-Uh… Brandon no está… -contestó tímidamente  
-Lo sabemos –respondió Noland –Estamos aquí por ti  
-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué por mi?  
-Estábamos preocupados –le contestó –Además, no me he disculpado aún por haberte abandonado en tu primer día con nosotros  
-No, de hecho, yo no te he agradecido tu ayuda. Sin ti, mis pokémon y yo seguiríamos separados… así que… -se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza –Muchas gracias, señor Noland

Él le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona, provocando más timidez en ella.  
-Y yo quería ver cómo seguías –la miró de arriba abajo, y pareció complacida –Veo que estás usando la ropa que te regalé, eso me hace muy feliz  
-Sí… tampoco te he agradecido por ello. He tenido la intención de ir a verlos, pero… -volteó y miró a sus durmientes pokémon y al curioso Gale –He estado algo ocupada con ellos  
-Lo sabemos, Brandon nos contó lo de tus pokémon–Greta también volteó a verlos –Parecen ser bastante fuertes  
-De eso no estoy muy segura…  
-¿Cómo no vas a estar segura?, ¿no han entrenado?  
-No –respondió firmemente –La verdad es que dudo mucho que yo sea tan buena entrenando, si de verdad lo fuera, no me hubiera separado de ellos… Además, no quiero verlos heridos, son lo único que tengo de mi pasado

Hubo un silencio entre los tres. Greta parecía preocupada al escucharle, y Noland estaba completamente serio. Después de unos segundos, él sonrió ampliamente, y volvió a despeinar a Eileen.  
-Te entiendo. Son lo más valioso que tienes. Pero si alguna vez necesitas practicar, puedes decirnos a Greta o a mí. Es más, les diré a los demás para que te ayuden a entrenar  
-Ahh… no, no es necesario que llames a los otros… -respondió tímidamente –Pero gracias, creo que acudiré a ustedes

Noland sonrió, complacido. Eileen quiso tener un detalle con ellos, al principio le costó hablar, pero finalmente, pudo decir lo que quería decir.  
-Eh… ¿les gustaría pasar?  
-Yo no puedo –Greta sonrió compasivamente –Sólo vine a hacer una visita rápida, todavía tengo que volver a Dojo Batalla  
-Ahh… bueno, entonces será en otro momento  
-Por supuesto –asintió –Y tú, Noland?  
-Yo sí tengo tiempo. Después de todo, no quisiera dejar sola a nuestra nueva amiga

Greta procedió a despedirse, y acto seguido, se marchó, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Eileen y Noland se quedaron hasta que ella ya no estaba, y después, entraron a la casa. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, y se quedaron callados un instante.  
-Sabes… -comenzó Noland –Me agradas. No sé por qué, pero me agradas. Igual a Greta, se le nota  
-Gracias, pero… no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que diga eso, señor Noland  
-Oh, no importa. Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para decir "Hey, me agrada esta persona". Oh, sí, se me olvidaba. Brandon. También le agradas

Eileen sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Pese a ello, intentó quedar lo más tranquila posible, pero aún así, Noland se dio cuenta de su actitud.  
-Ahh, con que así está la cosa… -la mirada de Noland cambió rápidamente a una pícara –Entonces… ¿te gusta?  
-¿Q-qué cosa? –su voz tembló, y si pudiera, saldría huyendo de ahí para evadir la pregunta  
-Ya sabes…  
-Uh… me temo que no entiendo de qué habla, señor Noland…

Él suspiró fuertemente, algo impaciente porque no logró sacar mucha información. Eileen comenzó a calmarse, no entendió por qué la repentina pregunta, pero sí sobre quién preguntaba.  
-Bien, en otro momento discutiremos esto, Lin –ella lo miró, extrañada por aquél sobrenombre –Ah, bueno, ¿puedo decirte Lin?  
-Pues… -relajó su expresión -Sí, ¿por qué no?  
-Y puedes dejar de ser tan… ¿cordial? Prefiero que me llames simplemente Noland, ¿es un trato, Lin?

Ella sonrió, y asintió animadamente.  
-Sí, Noland

Antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa, el PokéNav de Noland sonó. Atendió la llamada lo más rápido que pudo.  
-Noland aquí, ¿qué pasa?… ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?... Sí, entiendo… Voy para allá –colgó y guardó el PokéNav; miró a Eileen, algo apenado por lo sucedido –Tengo que irme ahora mismo. Disculpa, de verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo  
-No te preocupes, entiendo. Como Frontier Brain, tienes muchas cosas que hacer  
-Vendré otro día, ¿está bien? –ella asintió –Argh… nada más me estoy retrasando… nos vemos luego

Noland salió de la casa, y pronto desapareció de la vista de Eileen. Ella suspiró pesadamente, algo aburrida por la inminente soledad. Se quedó sentada sin hacer nada por varios minutos hasta que escuchó a Toto maullar, tal vez pidiendo entrar. Se levantó y caminó, muy despacio, para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Al abrir la puerta, Toto estaba sentado, esperando pacientemente a su entrenadora. Ella abrió lo suficiente para permitir que su pokémon entrara, y se quedó unos momentos en el marco de la puerta, mirando el cielo azul. Suspiró una vez más.  
-Tengo que encontrar algo qué hacer… no puedo quedarme todo el día aquí –se rió por su pensamiento, y procedió a decirlo en voz alta –Sí… incluso parece que estoy casada

Recordó que había dejado inconcluso el cuento que estaba leyendo el otro día. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de leer. Pronto resolvió hacer algo, y miró, decidida, a su Salamence.  
-Hey, George ¿tienes ganas de dar un paseo? –el pokémon dragón se levantó del suelo, y rugió con ánimo; Gale, sin embargo, le miró como si preguntara _¿por qué no puedo ir también?_ –Uh… cierto… ¿quieres venir, Gale?

Tyranitar movió su cabeza, dando a entender un no. Sólo quería que le invitaran para declinar por el placer de hacerlo. Eileen caminó hacia George, y con un poco de esfuerzo, logró subir al lomo del dragón. Se sostuvo fuertemente del cuello del pokémon, y el mismo comenzó a aletear para elevarse.  
-¡Cuida la casa, Gale! –gritó la entrenadora, antes de que George comenzara su vuelo

Noland y uno de sus empleados tenían serias expresiones, que cambiaban sin avisar a furia y desconcierto.  
-¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado? –se preguntó –Todo estaba en orden, sumamente protegido, ¿quién pudo haber descubierto las claves y robarse a esos pokémon? Estuvimos tres días arreglando el software, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta?  
-Señor Noland, creo que hay que reforzar el sistema, por cualquier cosa… y en cuanto a los pokémon robados, dudo mucho que los encontremos  
-¿Y no hay nada en las cámaras de seguridad?  
-Nada

Noland apretó sus puños en impotencia. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho un trabajo así?

George sobrevoló el área de Pirámide Batalla. La cima estaba vacía; no había rastro de algún entrenador o pokémon.  
-Será mejor que bajemos y lo esperemos en la recepción –George comenzó a inclinarse, buscando un lugar despejado en el cual aterrizar

El peso del Salamence sobre el suelo causó un pequeño temblor en el área por lo salvaje de su aterrizaje. Al bajar del pokémon, Eileen procedió a guardarlo en su pokébola, y entró a la instalación.  
-¡Bienvenido a…! –el senderista le reconoció casi al instante -¡Ah, eres tú! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Buscas al jefe?  
-Sí, quisiera hablar con él, Franco  
-Ah… soy Vreneli, ¿recuerdas?  
-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Perdón, me confundí! Vreneli, Franco, Helvetia, todos son el nombre de la misma moneda, así que ¿cuál es la diferencia? –se rió, intentando hacer el momento menos vergonzoso, pero para el senderista no tenía gracia alguna –Esperaré aquí a Brandon, ¿no te molesta?  
-Para nada. Pero, si me permites preguntar, ¿qué es eso demasiado importante que no puede esperar?  
-Pues… es algo que tengo que discutir con él en privado –parecía algo nerviosa, y miró hacia el suelo –He estado ocupándome de las labores del hogar, pero sinceramente quiero algo más…  
-Creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres decir…

La chica le miró sorprendida.  
-Eres bastante astuto, Vreneli  
-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? –rió –Es normal que quieras los mismos beneficios que una esposa  
-¿Eh? Eso no…  
-Lavas su ropa, cocinas para él, lo envías con almuerzo a su trabajo, limpias su casa…  
-Sí, pero es que…  
-Así que entiendo que quieras un poco más –le interrumpió nuevamente, ignorándola -¡Me alegra tanto que el jefe haya encontrado a una buena mujer!  
-Tienes la idea equivocada. Yo sólo quiero pedirle que me deje trabajar aquí  
-Ah –dijo en un tono casi seco –Sí, espéralo, no va a tardar mucho  
-¿Puedo saber en dónde está?  
-Hubo un problema en Fábrica Batalla –la oración le mantuvo en alerta –No me dijo qué era lo que había pasado, sólo salió corriendo

Tendría que esperar un poco más para hablar con Brandon. Después de todo, sabía que lo más importante era resolver lo que había ocurrido en la Fábrica.


	9. Chapter 9

Las pisadas se escucharon por el lugar, haciendo eco. La oscuridad le impedía ver, y se golpeaba constantemente con los muros.  
_-¡No, aléjate!_

Terminó golpeándose fuertemente contra una pared, y cayó al suelo momentáneamente. Con dificultad, se levantó, pero una mano la jaló fuertemente del brazo.  
_-Qué pena, si hubieras cooperado, esto no pasaría…_

Eileen despertó agitada y sudando. La pesadilla había sido tan realista que casi comienza a llorar. Aún era de madrugada, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía regresar a dormir. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, y procuró caminar sin hacer ruido hasta la sala, con la intención de ver a Brandon. Encendió la luz, esperando despertarlo así, pero no funcionó. Se paró frente a él, y se quedó de pie unos instantes, preguntándose si debería despertarlo o dejarlo dormir.  
-Brandon… -susurró, como si no quisiera despertarlo –Brandon…

Lo movió con suavidad, sin lograr mucho.  
-Despierta, por favor… -siguió moviéndolo, esta vez un poco más enérgicamente

El hombre bostezó, despertando finalmente. Miró a Eileen, adormilado.  
-¿Qué pasa, Eileen?, ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?  
-Tuve una pesadilla

¿Pesadilla?, ¿Ser despertado a tal hora de la madrugada por una pesadilla? Él no era un niñero, y el hecho de que su sueño fuera interrumpido por tal cosa le molestó. Sin embargo, tenía que escucharle.  
-Bien… ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?  
-No estoy muy segura de que sea un sueño…

De forma torpe, Brandon se movió para hacerle espacio, indicándole que se sentara junto a él. Eileen accedió, más tranquila, y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello.  
-Parecía muy real… como si, en vez de un sueño, fuera algo que en verdad me pasó…

Comenzó a contarle su pesadilla, y él escuchó atentamente. Cuando terminó su relato, los dos se quedaron callados.  
-Sabes… -comenzó, en un tono más serio de lo normal –No tienes que preocuparte por ello, tal vez sólo estés algo sugestionada por lo que pasó con Noland  
-Ojalá… -parecía algo triste; pero intentó sonreír –Creo que tienes razón  
-Eileen… ¿aún tienes miedo?

Ella asintió. Brandon tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, y las apretó con un poco de fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato, el necesario, hasta que ella dejó de temblar.  
-¿Te sientes mejor? –Eileen volvió a asentir -¿Necesitas algo?  
-Uh… ¿puede ser lo que sea?  
-Sí, ¿quieres que salga a comprarte chocolates, algo dulce?  
-Es muy temprano como para que salgas. Pero no es eso lo que quiero pedirte… -su corazón comenzó a latir, dudando una vez más sobre hablar o quedarse callada -¿Podrías dormir conmigo?  
-¿Eh?

La soltó lo más rápido que pudo, y miró hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar lo alterado y sonrojado que estaba.  
-Mira… -comenzó, intentando no tartamudear –No creo que sea una buena idea, considerando que… bueno… no creí que tú…  
-¡No, te equivocas! –le interrumpió -¡Lo siento, se escuchó muy mal lo que dije! Me refería sólo a dormir. Se lo pediría a Toto, pero deja mucho pelo. Gale y George son demasiado grandes, así que tampoco pueden  
-Ah… bien, igual la situación es algo… eh… ¿extraña?  
-Sí, lo entiendo… pero así me sentiría más tranquila  
-Eileen, tienes como 20 años, ¿no crees que es momento que dejes de pedir que alguien duerma contigo cuando estás asustada?  
-Bueno, si lo dices así… le diré a Toto que duerma conmigo y que llene de pelos tus sábanas

La respuesta de Brandon tardó unos segundos en llegar.  
-Sólo te pido una cosa… -volteó a verla, seguía con una expresión seria en el rostro –Quiero dormir en el lado izquierdo de la cama  
-Ah… ah… ¡sí por supuesto!

Había pasado casi una semana del robo de pokémon en la Fábrica. Hasta ese momento, nadie había encontrado indicios del ladrón. Seguía siendo todo un misterio, y el incidente no salió a la luz pública, después de todo ¿cómo podía haber un fallo en la gran Fábrica Batalla?

Noland seguía despierto, revisando una y otra vez las cámaras de seguridad. A pesar de haberlo hecho cientos de veces, creyó que podría encontrar algo. Pero no fue así.  
-Será mejor que vaya a dormir

Su PokéNav comenzó a sonar. Le pareció extraño, ¿quién le llamaría a esa hora? Atendió la llamada, y antes de poder hablar, la voz de quien llamaba habló primero.  
-_Oh, Noland… cuánto tiempo… espero que te estés divirtiendo, buscando información de la persona que pudo manipular todo el sistema de tu querida Fábrica  
_-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-_Y no te preocupes por Metagross, Dragonite y Gengar, están en muy buenas manos  
_-Así que tú fuiste quién los robó… ¡te encontraremos, y pagarás por lo que has hecho!

El hombre rió sarcásticamente, provocando aún más ira en Noland.  
_-¿Quieres una pista? Bien… Equipo Raider. Es todo lo que debes saber. ¡Mucha suerte encontrándonos!_

Abruptamente, la llamada terminó. En medio de su enfado, Noland azotó su PokéNav. Intentó calmarse, y cuando pudo respirar hondo, intentando olvidar el enojo, cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante en la llamada.  
-¿Raider?, ¿Cómo sabe ésta persona mi número? Sólo lo tienen los otros Frontier Brains y Scott…

Estaba más cansado que enojado. Ya tendría más tiempo de pensar en la llamada del misterioso hombre.

Durante la mañana, un golpe seco despertó a Brandon. Algo sobresaltado, intentó levantarse, y la duda acrecentó cuando notó que Eileen no se encontraba en la cama.  
-Tch… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Reconoció la voz de Eileen. Se levantó de la cama, y pudo encontrarla en el suelo, algo adolorida.  
-Yo no te empujé –le dijo, ayudándola a levantarse –Delimité mi espacio y no me moví mientras dormía  
-Lo sé –se rió –Debió haber sido algo que soñé. Gracias a ti pude dormir muy bien  
-Oh, también te agradezco. No me duele el cuello o la espalda

Comenzando de esa forma su mañana, parecía que todo iría bien durante el día. En la sala, su PokéNav sonó. Corrió a para contestar la llamada.  
-_Oye, ¿no te llamaron ayer en la noche? _–la voz era la de Anabel, y sonaba más seria de lo normal  
-No, ¿pasó algo?  
-_Recibí una llamada algo… extraña. Era sólo para molestar, me imagino. También llamaron a Noland, pero no tenemos ni idea de quién haya sido. Quizá sea el mismo tipo  
_-¿Los otros ya lo saben?  
-_No, aún no. Parece ser que este tipo es el mismo que robó los pokémon de Noland hace días. Qué estúpido… llamar y reconocer que él fue… sólo está buscando problemas… Deberías tener cuidado, hay algo muy sospechoso en todo esto  
_-Lo mejor sería discutir esto con los otros  
-_Sí… le avisaré. Te llamaré más tarde para fijar una hora en la que todos puedan  
_-Muy bien, Anabel. Esperaré tu llamada

Terminó la llamada, y se quedó de pie meditando sobre lo que había pasado. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando sintió un suave jaloneo en su brazo. Eileen lo sostuvo por el brazo, y se apoyó en él.  
-¿Está todo bien? –Eileen se escuchaba preocupada por él; Brandon cambió su seria expresión y le sonrió  
-Sí, todo está bien –decidió mentirle, para no preocuparla más –Un tipo le hizo una llamada de broma a Anabel, es todo

Eileen pareció tranquilizarse; seguía prensada del brazo de Brandon.  
-Quisiera contarte qué cosa soñé, pero es sumamente vergonzoso. No sé si estar agradecida porque me caí de la cama y dejé de soñar, o estar completamente molesta porque la curiosidad me está matando –Una risa nerviosa fue seguida por un suspiro, y finalmente le soltó –No, mejor no te digo nada, es demasiado raro

Caminó lentamente de vuelta a la habitación, dejándolo solo otra vez. Brandon la miró alejarse con un rígido caminar, como si estuviera avergonzada por algo.  
-Bah, mujeres –murmuró, casi indiferente


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella misma noche habían decidido reunirse en la Torre de Batalla. El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión entre los siete Frontier Brains. Reunidos en uno de los tantos pisos de la torre, por primera vez parecían nerviosos. Brandon aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de los otros. Seguían en un silencio agobiante, hasta que él se animó a hablar.  
-Como saben, ésta reunión se debe a las llamadas que Anabel y Noland recibieron. Todo apunta a que es la misma persona, además, por el contenido de la conversación que mantuvo con Noland, es el mismo hombre que se introdujo a Fábrica de Batalla a robar tres pokémon  
-No quería molestarlos con esto, pero es necesario que lo sepan –Noland comenzó a sentir cómo su ira fluía, e intentaba mantenerse calmado –Hubo algo muy familiar en la voz de éste tipo, pero no puedo reconocerlo del todo

Los otros se impresionaron al escuchar su declaración. Evitaron cualquier murmullo por el momento. También estaban llenos de dudas, pero deberían esperar para preguntar.  
-¿Quieres decir que tal vez conoces a esa persona? –la pregunta de Lucy hizo que se miraran los unos a los otros –No puede ser ninguno de nosotros, ¿por qué un Frontier Brain intentaría sabotear a otro?  
-Deberíamos tranquilizarnos un poco –la voz de Spenser, tan calmada como siempre, les hizo asentir –No ganamos nada sospechando de nosotros o poniéndonos en contra  
-¿Intentaron llamarlo otra vez? –la rubia sonó preocupada  
-Sí, Greta –le respondió Anabel –Pero era de esperarse que no contestara  
-Otra cosa más –todas las miradas volvieron a centrarse en Noland –Deben tener mucho cuidado, siento que hay algo muy, muy raro en todo esto  
-¿Muy raro? ¡Por favor! –Tucker no tuvo reparos en mostrar su descontento –Está claro que las intenciones de ésta persona no son buenas. Es obvio que… está planeando algo grande, y robar esos pokémon es sólo el principio  
-Puede ser que las llamadas sólo sean para provocarnos –Lucy asintió ante las palabras de Greta –Pero aún así, arriesga mucho al llamarlos. Y más si Noland dice que reconoce la voz

La tensión crecía a cada momento. ¿Sería verdad que conocen a esa persona?

Aquella noche, Eileen se encontraba sola. Sabía que no podía ir a juntas con los otros Frontier Brains, pero no le hubiera molestado acompañar a Brandon y esperarlo afuera. Para ese entonces, estaba acostada en la cama sin poder dormir. Una vez más, recordó el libro y el cuento que había intentado leer.  
-Mejor hacerlo ahora… -se dijo a sí misma, como si leerlo fuera una tarea pesada

Se levantó rápidamente, y corrió emocionada. Con el libro entre las manos, regresó a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y procedió a buscar la página en la que se había quedado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las letras cuando encontró la última página que había leído. Como había dicho, el príncipe del cuento rescataba a una joven mujer, de la cual terminó enamorándose. Sin riquezas, sin egoísmo, sin lujos. Ya no era más un príncipe, si no un hombre normal.

Cerca del final, se narraba cómo el rey, finalmente arrepentido por haber ordenado el destierro de su propio hijo, le ofreció volver, sólo para ser rechazado por un hombre que decía no ser el príncipe que buscaba. El final era una última escena con el ex príncipe y su mujer, la chica que había salvado antes, iniciando un viaje para encontrar su propio lugar en el mundo.

Eileen estaba confundida, ¿qué hacía una historia así metida entre clásicos para niños como "El Traje Nuevo de Empoleon", "El Cobalion y el Sandshrew", "Tres Pequeños Tepig", "El Duckling Feo", entre otros? Cerró el libro, sin entender qué pasaba. Miró fijamente la inusual antología, la cual descansaba sobre sus piernas.  
-¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó, sin salir de su asombro

El recuerdo le llegó de golpe, como si fuera la única cosa importante que nunca debería olvidar. Como si estuviera viendo una película que sólo podía reproducirse en su mente, se quedó quieta, mientras la historia se desarrollaba dentro de su cabeza.

El lugar era Fortree, la famosa ciudad sobre los árboles. Tomados de la mano, los dos gemelos seguían muy de cerca a sus padres mientras caminaban por la ciudad. Los dos niños, idénticos físicamente y en la forma de vestir, miraban con curiosidad aquellos pokémon bicho y voladores que no había en casa, en Kanto.  
-¡Mira, mamá! –gritó uno de ellos, apuntando a un Taillow que voló sobre ellos -¡Yo quiero uno!

La mujer rió ante la animosidad de su hijo.  
-Ya tendrás uno cuando seas mayor

Estaban de visita. La hermana del padre de los niños vivía ahí con su familia, y después de tantos años de no verse, una visita no estaría nada mal. Se detuvieron frente a una de las casas. Desde abajo, la admiraron boquiabiertos.  
-¡Whoa, aquí todos viven en casas del árbol! –gritó el otro niño, sorprendido

Una mujer se asomó, y unos segundos después, dos niños, un chico y una chica, se asomaron también. Los gemelos estaban curiosos cuando vieron a los otros chicos.  
-Esperen ahí, bajaremos en seguida –anunció la niña

Las escaleras de madera parecían resistentes, y los gemelos miraron maravillados mientras la mujer y los otros niños bajaban. Los ojos amables de la mujer se fijaron en los niños, parecía encantada con verlos ahí.  
-Me habías dicho que habían sido un niño y una niña –comentó a su hermano; el hombre rió nerviosamente  
-Leiny tuvo un accidente en la escuela –comenzó la madre de los gemelos –Unos niños de su salón le pegaron goma de mascar, y no hubo otra opción más que cortar su cabello  
-Oh, ya veo… así está igualita a su hermano –dijo la mujer, apenada por lo sucedido a la niña

Los dos gemelos corrieron a ocultarse detrás de sus padres. Nunca habían visto a esa persona, y la familiaridad con la que los miraba les asustaba.  
-Red, Leiny, no sean así y saluden

Salieron detrás de su escondite. Los dos miraron hacia el suelo, y se inclinaron como un saludo amable.  
-Yo soy Red –dijo el niño –Tengo… tengo siete años  
-Yo… -la niña miró a sus padres; algo temerosa se bajó la pañoleta roja que traía alrededor del cuello –Yo soy Leiny, también tengo siete años  
-En realidad se llama Eileen –comentó la madre de los niños –Está tan acostumbrada a que le digan Leiny, que se le olvida su verdadero nombre  
-Mucho gusto, niños. Yo soy su tía –la mujer volteó hacia los otros niños –Ellos son sus primos, Albert y Sonia

Los otros dos, mayores que los gemelos, se acercaron también. Albert, con unos ojos vivaces, de cabello corto y oscuro, ofreció una sonrisa vívida, como la de cualquier joven deportista. Sonia, de mirada tranquila, con un cabello oscuro y largo peinado en una coleta, se arrodilló frente a los niños, dejando en el suelo el libro que cargaba, y los abrazó amorosamente.  
-¿Quieren jugar? –preguntó la chica –Hay mucho lugar para correr aquí en Fortree  
-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! –animó Albert

Los gemelos miraron a sus padres, quienes consintieron la sesión de juego. Red y Eileen asintieron. Red y Albert se retaron en una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a quién sabe dónde. Sonia tomó de la mano a la niña, y a punto de irse, recordó que le faltaba algo.  
-Mi libro –se agachó para tomarlo –Se me estaba olvidando

Las niñas caminaron con paso lento, incluso Eileen pudo escuchar una parte de la conversación de los adultos.  
-¿Está bien que esté vestida así? –preguntó la tía –Con su cabello corto, la camiseta y el pantalón corto, parecía un chico  
-Sí, está bien –contestó el padre de los niños –Como es igual de salvaje que su hermano, siempre termina rasgando sus vestidos. Ya estábamos hartos de comprar tantos vestidos bonitos para que al final terminen rotos y llenos de lodo

Los adultos rieron ante la anécdota. Los niños eran simplemente niños, no se fijarían en lo que visten. Pero, aún así, la niña se sintió herida.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad; si se alejaban más, estarían en la Ruta 120 y en severos problemas. Los dos chicos corrían, jugando a las atrapadas entre ellos. Las chicas, en cambio, prefirieron algo más tranquilo, y se sentaron a leer sobre el césped.

El cuento era sobre un príncipe desterrado. Eileen y Sonia estaban encantadas con el relato, y se conmovían con cada escena. Al terminar de leer, las dos quedaron con una sensación de vacío por el final del cuento. Si pudieran, lo leerían otra vez, pero no tenía caso ya que apenas lo habían hecho.  
-Hey, Leiny, ¿tú crees en los príncipes? –preguntó su prima, acomodando la pañoleta roja de Eileen  
-Pues… todos los príncipes que conozco por los libros se quedaban en sus castillos con su princesa… -Eileen miró hacia el cielo, con melancolía en los ojos –Pero éste es muy valiente porque dejó todo para ser feliz con ella  
-¡Tienes razón! –Sonia estaba emocionada; Eileen la miró –Ahh… ¡ojalá un príncipe así exista!

Al ver la expresión soñadora de su prima, Eileen rió, juguetonamente, y asintió, con las mejillas en un tono rosa, a punto de enrojecer.  
-Sí, yo también quiero a alguien así  
-Pero Leiny, estás muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas –Sonia se sorprendió, y pronto volvió a sonreír –Pero nada nos impide soñar, ¿verdad?

Los muchachos se acercaron, y Red no perdió oportunidad para mofarse de su hermana.  
-Pero… ¡Pareces un chico! –rió, acrecentando la burla -¡Además eres fea! ¡Cualquiera elegiría a un Croagunk en vez de a ti!

Albert y Sonia se miraron sin saber qué hacer, mientras Eileen comenzaba a soltar lagrimones. Dolida por las palabras de su hermano, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y corriendo, se internó a la Ruta 120. Albert, Sonia y Red se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer.  
-¡Tonto! –Albert le dio un coscorrón a Red -¡Eso no se hace!  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Sonia estaba preocupada, y también al borde de las lágrimas –No tenemos pokémon para ir a buscarla allá… ¿y sí le pasa algo?

Eileen corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de todo y entrando más y más a la Ruta 120. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se sentó a llorar debajo de un árbol. Se acurrucó, tapando sus orejas como si quisiera acallar todos los sonidos.  
-Red… Red tonto… -dijo entre sollozos -Tú eres el feo

Permaneció así, quizá, por cosa de dos horas, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando estuvo lista para regresar, más tranquila, pero aún enojada con Red, miró el lugar. No tenía idea alguna de dónde estaba. El miedo la controló, y daba pasos pequeños, mirando alrededor de ella.  
-¡Tonto Red! –gritó, mientras lloraba por el temor de estar perdida

Sus pequeños pasos se detuvieron cuando escuchó que algo acechaba cerca, escondido detrás de unos arbustos. Se giró, pero no pudo ver nada. Su miedo creció.  
-¿Quién… quién es…? –preguntó inocentemente, esperando que fuera alguna persona

El gruñido que escuchó no parecía humano. Después, se escuchó un aullido, y un grupo de pisadas que se acercaban a gran velocidad. En poco tiempo, se vio rodeada por cuatro Mightyenas. Se acurrucó en el suelo, sollozando. Uno de los cuatro pokémon comenzó a olfatearla mientras los otros aguardaban.  
-¡A-ayuda! –gritó

Escuchó otros sonidos, ésta vez pertenecientes a unas pisadas humanas y a otro que, si bien parecían ser pisadas, emitían también un pequeño temblor.  
-¡Regirock, Hiper Rayo!

El rayo de energía hizo contacto con el Mightyena que estaba más cerca de ella, enviándolo lejos. Los otros tres Mightyena corrieron al ver el poder del ataque. El muchacho que la había salvado corrió hacia ella, y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña niña, la cual seguía acurrucada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
-Niño, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eileen  
-Sí… -respondió apenas terminó de sollozar  
-No te preocupes, acaban de irse

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, por las lágrimas veía borroso. Con mucho cuidado se levantó, e intentó secar sus lágrimas con sus pequeños dedos. El muchacho también se levantó, feliz por ver que el niño seguía bien.  
-Gracias… -dijo, secándose aún las lágrimas –Me llamo Leiny  
-Mucho gusto, Lenny –el joven no había escuchado bien, y Eileen no se molestó en corregirlo -Yo soy Brandon, y este es mi compañero, Regirock

El pokémon de roca se acercó, emitiendo un sonido extraño, como si estuviera presentándose. La postura del joven le pareció heroica, pese a estar sólo de pie frente a ella. Y el pokémon que le acompañaba acrecentaba lo que, para ella, era un aura noble. Eileen parecía maravillada, y abrió la boca sorprendida.  
-¿Eres un príncipe? –preguntó, en su voz había una mezcla de inocencia y curiosidad

Brandon rió, y despeinó juguetonamente a la niña.  
-No, sólo soy un entrenador pokémon  
-Un príncipe que entrena pokémon –susurró ella, y se lanzó para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba

Le pareció extraño que un niño le abrazara así, pero considerando que estuvo a punto de ser comido por unos Mightyena y que, muy posiblemente, el pequeño estaba perdido, dejó de importarle.  
-Hey, niño… Lenny, ¿dónde están tus padres?  
-En Fortree –respondió, sin soltarle  
-Vamos, te llevaré

Eileen le soltó. Sintiendo pena por el pequeño niño, Brandon lo cargó y, viendo las intenciones de su entrenador, Regirock se arrodilló. Acomodándose entre el pico de la espalda de Regirock, Eileen comenzó a reír. No sólo había sobrevivido al ataque de unos pokémon salvajes, no sólo había conocido a un príncipe, ahora estaba montando sobre un pokémon tan increíble como Regirock.  
-Príncipe Brandon, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
-Más que tú –contestó, casi riendo  
-Yo tengo siete, ¿y tú?  
-Muchos –volvió a decir

Eileen infló sus cachetes, ligeramente molesta ante la negativa, pero Brandon seguía riendo, divertido.  
-Lenny ¿qué estás haciendo tú solo por acá? Este lugar no es para niños tan pequeños como tú  
-Mi hermano… -su rostro se ensombreció, recordando los insultos de Red –Mi hermano dijo cosas feas de mí  
-Ah… entiendo… -respondió, bajando la voz a la par del ánimo de su pequeño acompañante -Lenny, no le hagas caso. Eres un niño con mucha suerte, y creo que eres muy especial

Eileen se aferró a Regirock, encontrando las palabras de Brandon bastante agradables. Su ánimo se restauró, y pronto una inocente idea cruzó su cabeza.  
-Príncipe Brandon, ¡viajemos juntos!

La propuesta del niño le hizo detenerse en seco. Regirock también se detuvo. Alzando la mirada para captar el rostro del niño, Brandon tenía una expresión de desconcierto.  
-Eres bastante pequeño ahora mismo, y apostaría que no tienes ningún pokémon –dijo, intentando desesperanzarle  
-Sí… en eso tienes mucha razón… ¡pero cuando crezca quiero viajar contigo! –juntó sus dos palmas, a modo de petición, con mucho cuidado de no caerse de Regirock -¡Por favor, viajemos juntos!

Después de todo, no volverían a encontrarse nunca más. Y rechazar a un niño tan pequeño, que podría empezar a llorar si le respondía con una negativa era algo que no podía hacer. Brandon sonrió, y asintió.  
-Muy bien, Lenny… cuando seas mayor iremos juntos en una aventura. Pero con una condición

Eileen le miró, muy atenta.  
-Quiero que entrenes muy bien a tus pokémon –sentenció –Mi acompañante debe tener pokémon más fuertes que los míos, ¿entendido?

Asintió enérgicamente, y su mirada estaba llena de alegría, al igual que su amplia sonrisa.  
-¡Entrenaré mucho! ¡Mis pokémon serán los más fuertes que hayas visto!

Continuaron con su camino a Fortree, con Eileen haciendo plática sobre lo primero que se le ocurría.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde hace varias horas Eileen y sus primos jugaron, Albert y Sonia aún permanecían ahí. Eileen se alegró al verlos, y los saludó enérgicamente desde el lomo de Regirock.  
-¡Albert! ¡Sonia! –gritó, ondeando sus manos para que la vieran  
-¿Son tus hermanos? –preguntó, mirándole  
-¡No, son mis primos!

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia su encuentro; Brandon y Regirock se detuvieron, y ayudaron a Eileen a que se bajara.  
-¡Muchas gracias por traer de vuelta a Leiny! –clamó Albert, aliviado

Sonia abrazó fuertemente a Eileen, como si se asegurara que en verdad estaba ahí.  
-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –repitió Sonia, aún abrazando a Eileen  
-No fue nada, pero deberían tener más cuidado –su voz cambió a una más severa, regañándoles sin tanto enojo –Éste lugar no es para que niños tan pequeños estén jugando. Si no tienen pokémon con ustedes, es mejor que ni se acerquen  
-Perdón, no volverá a pasar  
-Eso espero… -dio la media vuelta, listo para volver a la Ruta 120 –Cuiden bien de Lenny para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir

Mirándolo marcharse, Eileen resolvió hacer algo por él. Mientras corría hacia Brandon, comenzó a aflojar el pañuelo rojo que tenía consigo, el cual ondeó con el viento.  
-¡Príncipe Brandon, espera!

Él volteó, preguntándose qué más quería. Decidió sonreír y no parecer tan severo. Eileen levantó sus manos, y le ofreció su pañuelo rojo.  
-¡Toma! –levantó la tela roja hacia él -Este pañuelo rojo representa la pasión ¡Eres un entusiasta de los pokémon! Y yo algún día seré tan fuerte como tú  
-Lenny…  
-¡Es para que no olvides tu promesa de viajar conmigo!

Brandon suspiró, y sonrió concordantemente. Tomó el pañuelo rojo con una mano, mientras con la otra despeinaba al niño.  
-Muy bien, Lenny… -le soltó, y por primera vez, pareció desanimarse –Hasta luego

Eileen se quedó de pie, mirándolo desaparecer en el camino junto a Regirock. Ondeó para él un tierno adiós, sonrojada. Desde ese entonces, al verlo marcharse, sintió una dulce pena ahogándole.

El recuerdo finalizó. Eileen no podía creerlo. Comparó el rostro del Brandon de entonces y del de ahora. En el de ahora había una que otra cana asomándose, pero, sin duda, la esencia era la misma.  
-Arceus santo… -se dijo, acurrucándose, con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa –Es él…


	11. Chapter 11

La reunión aún no terminaba. Entre comentarios como "cuando tenga al maldito frente a mí, lo voy a destrozar" y "¿pero quién fue?" la noche se les estaba yendo. Anabel y Greta fueron las primeras que comenzaron a bostezar.  
-Bien… -comenzó Tucker, adormilado por los bostezos de las chicas –Yo creo que es momento de retirarnos. Seguiremos con esto mañana, si es que aún nos quedan energías

Los otros le dieron la razón, y comenzaron a hacer sus despedidas.  
-Oh, antes que lo olvide… una cosa más –la atención volvió a centrarse en Noland –Esto es muy importante, y quiero que escuchen con atención. Durante su llamada, el tipo dijo que era parte del "Equipo Raider". Nunca he escuchado sobre una agrupación con ese nombre, así que, si llegan a saber algo, compártanlo

Con el anunciamiento, la junta había terminado. Cada quien hizo su camino, dispuestos a descansar. La alerta estaba en el ambiente, y si esto seguía así, el Battle Frontier dejaría de ser un lugar seguro. Algo apesadumbrado por la situación, Brandon caminó a casa. Dejar a Eileen sola a tal hora le preocupaba, y pronto adelantó su paso.

Eileen en cambio, nerviosa a más no poder intentó olvidar lo ocurrido con un poco de televisión. Pero no podía. Deseaba que Brandon no llegara, porque le daría pena encontrarse con él, y, por otro lado, quería preguntarle ella misma y salir de toda duda. Aún había una pequeña luz de esperanza, aún creía que Brandon y este "príncipe" eran personas diferentes.

Se puso en alerta cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, unos pasos que entraban a la casa, y finalmente cómo la puerta se cerraba.  
-¿No podías dormir? –preguntó cuando escuchó el sonido de la televisión  
-Ah… no… no podía… ¿C-cómo estuvo la reunión?

Brandon entró a la sala, y se sentó junto a ella. Quiso alejarse de él, pero sería sospechoso.  
-Ya sabes… normal para una reunión de trabajo –miró la televisión, pero sólo había un comercial sobre nuevos modelos de PokéGear -¿Qué se supone que estás viendo?  
-Una película sobre extraterrestres… creo que se llama "Mr. Mime Asesinos del Espacio Exterior"  
-Ah, sí… ya la vi. Es de ciencia ficción-comedia. La trama es algo interesante  
-Sí…

Cuando el filme regresó de comerciales, Eileen volteó para ver a Brandon: parecía encantado con la película, por más extraña que fuera. Si no le preguntaba en ese momento, no lo haría nunca, así que tomó todo el valor que tenía y habló.  
-¿Alguna vez has estado en Fortree?  
-No que yo recuerde –respondió, sin quitar la mirada de la tv -¿Por qué?  
-Ahh… es que… ¡un comercial! Vi un comercial sobre Fortree hace unos momentos, y me pareció buena idea ir algún día  
-Ah… -se quedó callado, aún mirando la pantalla

Como no dijo más, Eileen creyó que todo estaba bien. Más tranquila, suspiró aliviada y se dispuso a ver el filme.  
-Espera… creo que sí, un par de veces –Eileen se alertó al escucharlo –La primera vez fue cuando derroté al líder de gimnasio de Fortree. Winona aún era una niña pequeña, su padre era el anterior líder  
-Ya veo… -avergonzada, se hundió en el sofá  
-¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas cuando me abrazaste efusivamente cerca de Palacio Batalla?  
-S-sí…  
-¿También recuerdas que dije que algo parecido me había pasado hace tiempo?  
-Uh… sí…  
-Bien, hace años, cuando fui a capturar a un pokémon muy especial, me topé con un niño. Lo salvé de unos Mightyena; estaba completamente solo. Me dijo que venía de Fortree, y lo llevé hasta allá

El corazón de Eileen comenzó a latir rápidamente. Sintió cómo sus manos comenzaban a sudar.  
-Ah… ya veo…  
-Veamos si recuerdo cómo se llamaba… ¿Larry?, ¿Leon? Era con "L"  
-Oh, ¡así que no te acuerdas!  
-No, fue hace mucho tiempo. Dudo que… -se esforzó por recordar el nombre, pero no pudo –Dudo que el niño se acuerde de lo que pasó  
-¡Ah… jajaja! -rió, nerviosamente -¡Sí, sería muy raro si lo recordara!

Se quedaron callados una vez más. Si ya estaba confirmada la mayor parte de la historia, más le valía que todo quedara claro.  
-Uhm… Brandon, ahora que me doy cuenta, no he visto a tus pokémon. De hecho, no los has mencionado, ¿podrías decirme cuáles son?  
-¿Por qué tantas preguntas de repente?  
-Es… es sólo curiosidad  
-Mis pokémon… tengo muchos. Normalmente uso a tres  
-¿Sí? Deben ser muy especiales…  
-Lo son. Son pokémon que aparecen en leyendas de Hoenn. Desde pequeño estuve fascinado por las historias sobre esos tres pokémon, y conseguirlos es un gran logro. Son mi orgullo  
-Me imagino… ¿cuáles son?  
-Regice, Registeel y Regirock –contestó, lleno de orgullo al pronunciar los nombres de los tres pokémon  
-¡Re-Regirock! –gritó, aunque esperaba la respuesta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse –Suena a… a un pokémon de… ¡de roca!

Comenzó con una serie de risas más extrañas de lo normal. Brandon dejó de mirar la película, sumamente preocupado.  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! –su cuerpo parecía algo rígido -¡Me pasa cuando me asusto! ¡Es…! ¡Es la película! ¡Sí, es eso!  
-¿Eso significa que tendré que dormir contigo otra vez?

Eileen se sonrojó desmesuradamente al escuchar aquella inocente pregunta. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, con las manos temblando.  
-¡No! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya… ya me voy!

Corrió a encerrarse a la habitación. En su huída, azotó la puerta de la recámara, y cerró con seguro.

Se tiró en la cama, y cerró con fuerza los ojos.  
-¿Cómo es que recuerdo eso, pero no algo de mi hogar? Definitivamente no voy a poder mirarlo a la cara otra vez… qué vergüenza…

Se acostó boca arriba, y miró un largo tiempo el techo. La calma estaba llegando lentamente.  
-¿Cómo pudo confundirme con un chico? Ah, sí… mi cabello –acarició su ahora largo cabello castaño, intentando calmarse –No puedo creer que… no, no… no… ¿me gustaba desde entonces?

Sus manos pronto cubrieron su rostro en desesperación.  
-No puedo seguir así… si sigo actuando raro, va a darse cuenta que me gusta –analizó lo que había dicho, y su corazón continuó con un ritmo rápido -¡No! ¿Cómo puedo decir eso ahora mismo? A ver… calma, Eileen, calma… Analiza la situación… -inhaló y exhaló tranquilamente, pero volvió a alterarse cuando se dio cuenta que no había mucho que analizar –No… creo que no hay nada que me demuestre lo contrario. La tranquilidad que siento cuando está conmigo, y lo mucho que me hace feliz… creo que, a pesar de no recordar "eso", en mi interior yo sabía quién era Brandon…

Suspiró pesadamente. No entendía si debía sentirse feliz o avergonzada por estar enamorada. Sólo cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pero no podía dejar de recordar y comparar el rostro del Frontier Brain cuando era más joven a cómo se veía en la actualidad.  
-¡No, Eileen, no! –gritó a sí misma

La conmoción se escuchaba hasta la sala, pese al ruido de la televisión.  
-Tal vez deba ver qué le pasa…

Como si le hubiera escuchado, Eileen gritó desde la habitación.  
-¡No te preocupes, estoy muy bien! ¡La película me… me emocionó!  
-Sí, tal vez, pero…

Una vez más, como si escuchara claramente sus palabras, volvió a contestar.  
-¡No pasa nada! ¡Ya voy a dormir! ¡Bye!

Desconcertado, siguió mirando la televisión.  
-¿Bye?, ¿Qué le pasa? –se preguntó, mirando la pantalla de la televisión sin ponerle atención a la película –Debo prohibirle que vea ciertos canales, la alteran demasiado


	12. Chapter 12

Aquella madrugada parecía normal para Greta. Solía hacer ejercicio desde temprano, y ese día no sería la excepción. Un poco de calistenia y después correr alrededor del Battle Frontier era lo que tenía planeado para el día. Umbreon, Heracross y Shedinja iban detrás de ella, participando en los ejercicios.  
-¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Sólo dos vueltas más!

Los pokémon vitorearon, animados al igual que ella. Greta estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero no quería dejar de correr.

A esa hora no había, normalmente, personas despiertas. Y si había, seguirían en los hospicios o cualquier lugar donde se alojen. Por esa razón, le sorprendió ver en la lejanía a una persona. Distinguió cómo caminaba hacia ella. Tenía la apariencia de un mago, con un traje blanco, sombrero de copa y antifaz del mismo color.  
-¿Pero qué…?

El hombre, con un simple movimiento de la mano, indicó a un pokémon que apareciera. Hypno estaba frente a ella, y con un movimiento de su péndulo y su otra mano, la derribó, dejándola durmiendo. Los pokémon de Greta gruñeron hacia Hypno, dispuestos a atacar.  
-Huh-uh… yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes

Los pokémon voltearon para ver al misterioso hombre de blanco, y tomaron una postura de ataque contra él.  
-Hagamos esto de la forma fácil, ¿les parece? –su voz sonaba como una especie de burla que sólo enfurecía más a los pokémon -¿Quién quiere venir? Vamos, no sean tímidos

Sólo gruñeron, amenazándole.  
-¿Por qué nunca quieren cooperar? –miró hacia Hypno, y chasqueó los dedos

Hypno movió una vez más su péndulo, hipnotizando y dejando inmóviles a los tres pokémon. Los tres quedaron quietos, sin poder moverse. El pokémon psíquico movió una vez más su mano, y de la bata de combate de Greta sacó tres pokébolas. El hombre tomó sólo una de ellas.  
-No, no, Hypno. Recuerda, sólo el más fuerte

Con pokébola en mano, guardó a Umbreon. Ocultó la pokébola en su bolsillo del pantalón. Hypno fue a su lado al terminar su trabajo. El hombre lanzó una pequeña esfera morada, una bola humo, y entre el humo blanco, desapareció.

Varios minutos después, Heracross y Shedinja se recuperaron. Les costaba un poco moverse, y cuando vieron a Greta aún inconsciente, entraron en pánico. Heracross se liberó de su aletargamiento, cargó con cuidado a su entrenadora y corrió a Dojo Batalla, el único lugar donde sabía que podría conseguir ayuda.

Noland dormía plácida y desordenadamente. El PokéNav le despertó de su sueño.  
-Ya voy… -bostezó, adormilado –Ya voy…

Respondió la llamada, y la voz desesperada de Lucy le contestó.  
_-¡Noland! ¿Estás bien?  
_-Sí… ¿qué tienes? Suenas alterada  
_-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡Greta está en la enfermería, algo le pasó!_

Con eso fue suficiente para despertarle por completo.  
-¿Qué tiene?, ¿Estás ahí con ella?  
_-Acabo de enterarme, no sé qué es lo que tenga  
_-Avísale a los otros, yo iré a verla

El día empezaba ajetreado.

Brandon seguía despierto. Desconcertado por la extraña actitud de Eileen, y animado por un maratón de películas como "_Un Growlithe Andalou_", "_Drilbur Killer_", "_Reservoir Mightyena_", "_Happiny_" entre otros, muchas ganas de dormir no tenía. Con ojeras en los ojos, pero con el control de la tv en una mano y una taza con café en la otra, ponía atención al filme en turno. El PokéNav comenzó a sonar. No había dormido, su organismo estaba lleno de cafeína y no quería perderse ni un segundo de la película. Pero ante la insistencia de quien sea el que llamara, se levantó del sillón, aventando el control de la tv y dejando la taza en el suelo, y contestó.  
-¿Quién es? –preguntó, con una voz que indicaba lo irritable que estaba  
_-¡Brandon! ¿Todo bien?  
_-Todo estaba bien…  
_-Iré al tema; Greta está en la enfermería, ya le avisé a los otros, deben estar en camino a verla  
_-¿Está enferma? ¿Qué tiene?  
_-No lo sé, no pregunté más. Me preocupa, pero tenía que avisarles primero  
_-Gracias, Lucy. Estaré allá en un rato

Suspiró, cansado. La noticia le bajó de golpe toda la cafeína. Caminó hacia su habitación, y se encontró con la puerta cerrada con seguro.  
-¿Eileen? –golpeó la puerta insistentemente -¡Abre, Eileen!

Ella apenas había despertado, alertada por el ruido.  
-No puede ser… ¿qué hago? –estaba nerviosa –Veamos… hazlo con normalidad…

Corrió para abrir. Detrás de la puerta, pudo ver a un inusualmente impaciente Brandon. Asustada, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar.  
-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al verlo en tal estado  
-Greta está en la enfermería, tenemos que ir

"Tenemos". ¿Qué tenía que ver ella? No quería acompañarle debido a lo que había recordado el día anterior, y porque no estaba segura que sería bienvenida entre los otros entrenadores. Intentó hacer alguna excusa, y siguió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
-Pero… hoy iba a lavar la ropa. No tengo nada limpio que usar

Irritado, Brandon comenzó a rebuscar entre su armario, sacando violentamente todo lo que encontraba. Entre las cosas que sacó, Eileen reconoció una gastada pañoleta roja. Se quedó mirándola, sin moverse, sorprendida de ver el pedazo de tela ahí.  
-Eso… -apuntó hacia el pañuelo rojo -¿Qué hace eso…?

Brandon miró hacia el pañuelo rojo. Lo recogió, y lo extendió frente a él. Tenía unos pocos hoyos, y el color rojo estaba algo deslavado, además de tener unas cuantas manchas de sangre seca.  
-Lenny… -susurró él, nostálgicamente -¿Recuerdas al niño que encontré en la Ruta 120? Me hizo prometer que viajaría con él algún día. Me regaló su pañuelo rojo antes de que me fuera

Al ver el pañuelo, Eileen comenzó a resistir las ganas de llorar. Él, perdido en el recuerdo y mirando el pañuelo rojo, siguió hablando sin prestarle mucha atención.  
-La usaba para secarme el sudor –apuntó a las manchas –Y también, cuando algún pokémon salvaje me lastimaba, limpiaba la herida con esto… -finalmente sonrió –Y algunas veces, la ataba en alguno de mis brazos… se veía bien

Conmovida, Eileen comenzó a sollozar. Con la cabeza gacha, ella no entendía lo que sentía. Al percatarse de la reacción de la chica, Brandon, con el pañuelo aún en la mano, se le acercó.  
-¿Qué tienes?  
-Nada… -le contestó, sin mirarle –No tengo nada  
-¿Te asusté? –le preguntó; Eileen lo negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero él no parecía convencido con la respuesta –No volveré a trasnochar, ni a beber tanto café, me pone más irritable de lo normal

No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Eileen le siguió la corriente, y asintió.  
-¿Me perdonas? -preguntó él, totalmente convencido que su actitud errática fue la causante de todo

Levantó la mirada, e intentó sonreír.  
-Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes  
-Muy bien… -comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con el pañuelo rojo

El sentir la tela sobre su rostro le conmovió aún más. No podía controlarse, y dejó que todo fluyera.  
-No… no llores…-dejó de secar sus lágrimas, y miró a la chica fijamente –Me haces sentir peor…  
-¡No… no es por ti! Es… uh… ¡Greta! Dijiste que está en la enfermería, me preocupa…  
-Sí… también estoy preocupado. Tenemos que ir, ver cómo está o si necesita algo  
-¿Está bien que también yo vaya? A fin de cuentas, es como otra reunión de Frontier Brains  
-No quiero dejarte sola, y menos como están las cosas  
-¿Eh?  
-Nada, sólo elije alguna de mis camisas, y vámonos

Parecía costarle trabajo dejarla sola, y, con un paso lento, abandonó el lugar.

Sola al fin, Eileen suspiró más tranquila.  
-No puedo seguir comportándome así… -se dijo –De ahora en adelante, deberé guardar mis reacciones para no preocuparlo

Varios minutos después, estaban reunidos alrededor de Greta. Afortunadamente, la rubia estaba despierta, un poco adolorida, pero optimista como siempre.  
-Gracias por venir a verme, no tenían que hacerlo  
-¿Qué dices? Es lo menos que podemos hacer  
-Gracias, Tucker…  
-No quisiera apresurarte –la seriedad de Anabel fue contagiosa, y todos guardaron silencio -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Greta se quedó callada, sin decir nada. Su silenció preocupó a todos.  
-Alguien me atacó. Sospecho que es el mismo que robó los pokémon de Noland  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Spenser; los otros estaban ansiosos por saber la respuesta  
-Porque se llevó a Umbreon

Hubo revuelo en la habitación. Las sensaciones que más imperaban eran la impotencia y el enojo.  
-No quiero asustarlos, pero si eso me pasó a mí, cualquiera de ustedes podría ser el siguiente  
-¿Pero lo viste, Greta?  
-Sí y no. Tenía puesto un antifaz que le cubría el rostro, y vestía completamente de blanco. Es difícil perderlo de vista

Todos estaban serios ante la descripción de tal personaje.  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Lucy; ninguno supo qué contestar exactamente  
-Odio recalcarlo, pero… debemos tener mucho cuidado –Anabel miró directamente a Eileen; su penetrante mirada la intimidó –Tú también deberías tener cuidado. Pasas mucho tiempo con Brandon, bien podrías ser un blanco para éste loco  
-Sí, Anabel… -bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose regañada por la forma de hablar de la menor

Brandon la tomó de la mano, fuertemente. Eileen levantó la mirada para verlo. Se sonrojó al mirarlo a los ojos, con aquella sonrisa de confianza que le hizo sentir mejor.  
-No te preocupes –le dijo, firmemente –Mis pokémon y yo te protegeremos

Ella le sonrió, asintiendo.  
-¡A ver, ustedes dos! –Interrumpió Noland -¡Ahora mismo no es momento para ponerse de acaramelados!  
-Sí, sí –Greta le siguió el juego -¿Qué no saben que esas cosas se dicen en privado?  
-¡Ah, por favor! –Lucy parecía molesta por la conversación

Los otros rieron ante la reacción de Lucy. Pero Eileen y Brandon permanecieron callados. Asustada, apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo. No sabía qué pasaba, pero sí que estaba preocupada por los Frontier Brains.


	13. Chapter 13

La visita a Greta había terminado. Tenían que irse y ocuparse de sus instalaciones. Uno a uno, los entrenadores se marcharon, quedando casi al final Noland, Brandon y Eileen.  
-No se preocupen por mí, voy a salir en un par de horas –les ofreció una enorme sonrisa llena de optimismo; pero ninguno se sintió iluminado por ella  
-No quiero pensar que si te quedas sola, te pase algo –Noland se veía sumamente consternado; ninguno le había visto así –Me quedaré contigo hasta que salgas

Brandon y Eileen voltearon a verse. Los otros dos les estaban ignorando completamente. Eileen intentó aguantar la risa cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza; Brandon, entendiendo lo que ella quería hacer, asintió, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para comenzar su jugarreta.  
-Noland y Greta sentados bajo un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E –comenzó a cantar; los dos aludidos se sonrojaron, y voltearon a verla-¡Primero viene el amor, después el casamiento!

Sus miradas de enojo le parecieron graciosas, y comenzó a reírse, seguida por Brandon.  
-¿Verdad que no es gracioso cuando te lo hacen? –preguntó Brandon, y después siguió riendo  
-¡Que les quede claro que no me gusta! –se defendió -¡Es sólo que, a como está la situación, algo más le podría pasar!  
-Es lo mismo ¿no? –le interrumpió Eileen –Si te gusta alguien, quieres estar ahí para protegerle  
-¡No, no es lo mismo!

Greta sólo miró, soltando una pequeña risa al verlo tan alterado, intentando defender lo indefendible.  
-¡Ya, váyanse! –comenzó a empujarlos hacia la salida –Nos vemos al rato. Okay, gracias por venir, hasta luego

Cuando los sacó del cuarto, azotó la puerta, sin importarle que se encontraran en un área donde debían guardar silencio. Ellos sólo rieron por la reacción de Noland y, antes de que alguien les pidiera amablemente que dejaran de hacer escándalo y se retiraran, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Y así siguieron, sin hablar, mientras recorrían sin rumbo fijo el Battle Frontier. Después de un rato, Eileen volteó para verlo, con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de afecto por él.  
-Deberíamos molestarlo más seguido –le dijo, sin mirarla –Jamás lo había visto así  
-Le estaríamos haciendo un favor -Eileen parecía estar totalmente convencida de lo que decía -Aunque lo niegue, se le nota lo mucho que le gusta Greta  
-Bueno, no es el único al que se le nota que le gusta alguien -comentó, algo distraído; Eileen repentinamente se sintió nerviosa  
-¿Y a quién más se le nota? -preguntó, sonando convincentemente casual  
-No sé, a muchas otras personas

Avergonzada, dejó de mirarlo. Con los ojos fijos hacia otro lado, recordó el tema central de la plática que tuvieron cuando estaban reunidos. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella, y tuvo que preguntar.  
-Brandon, ¿qué fue eso del hombre de blanco?, ¿es muy grave?

Se detuvieron. Presintiendo que había acertado, la expresión de Eileen se ensombreció.  
-Sí… ésta persona que atacó a Greta bien podría ser el mismo que llamó a Anabel  
-Pero me habías dicho que fue sólo una llamada de broma  
-Dije eso porque no quería preocuparte… pero debí habértelo dicho antes  
-Y por lo que escuché, puede ser el mismo que robó los pokémon de Fábrica Batalla  
-Anabel tiene razón… por el simple hecho de vivir conmigo puedes estar en peligro –su ánimo parecía empezar a decaer –Sería mejor si te marchas, antes de que te pase algo

Eileen tuvo una expresión de decisión en el rostro. Lo tomó de las manos, con mucha fuerza.  
-¡No! ¡No voy a abandonarte! –lo miró a los ojos, y se sonrojó al recordar que, después de todo, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era el mismo al que quería –Tú me has ayudado mucho, y si te dejo ahora mismo no podría perdonármelo nunca… Brandon, ¡déjame ser tu guardaespaldas!

Apenado por la petición, le sonrió levemente.  
-No tienes que hacer esto, a mi edad, creo que puedo cuidarme solo  
-¡No, no puedes! –refutó sus palabras, aún más decidida y entusiasta -¡Toto, Gale, George y yo te cuidaremos! Después de todo… eres lo único que nos queda… además, tú me… -sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, y de último momento se acobardó –Tú me caes muy bien, y has cuidado de mi. Déjame cuidar de ti también

La miró afectuosamente, y, como quién no quiere la cosa, asintió. Se sentía avergonzado, ¡un Frontier Brain siendo protegido por una chica tan joven! Palmer de Sinnoh no tendría reparo en burlarse de él. Pero era lo de menos. Además Palmer no estaba ahí. Y aquella chica no era una mala persona.

Para sorpresa de Eileen, Brandon, la misma persona que hace años le había salvado, estaba buscando ahora protección en ella, abrazándole con fuerza. Ella pudo sentir sus mejillas ardiendo,y su corazón latía igual o más rápido que el día que le conoció.  
-Gracias por preocuparte  
-No es nada… -le dijo; y lo siguiente procuró susurrarlo, como si quisiera que no se enterara –Mi príncipe…  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nada… que… creo que me va a dar gripe

Él sólo se rió. Ella estaba aliviada.

El día siguió como si nada. Después de todo, debían guardar las apariencias. Las horas transcurrieron sin eventualidades. Al menos hasta la noche.

Tucker se encontraba en su camerino en Cúpula Batalla. Aquella noche se quedó más de lo necesario, preocupado por la situación que estaban viviendo. Nunca, o al menos en los años que él llevaba como Frontier Brain, una cosa así había pasado.

Pensando profundamente en lo que le había ocurrido a Greta, temía que se cumpliera lo que todos temía, que alguien más fuera atacado de tal forma.  
-Hah… ¿perturbado por algo?  
-No realmente…

Estaba desconcertado. No había nadie más ahí. Miró a su alrededor, pero consiguió ver absolutamente nada.  
-Oh, no me digas que no me viste entrar… -la voz tenía un toque burlón –Pero… ¡por supuesto! Olvidé que no puedes verme

De la nada, comenzó a salir una nube de humo. La visibilidad de Tucker fue nula, e intentó no respirar mientras el humo seguía ahí. Unos minutos más tarde, una figura se dibujaba entre el humo blanco.  
-¿Cómo te puedes olvidar así de los amigos? Hmph, qué malos modales, Tucker

Con un campo de visión más claro, Tucker pudo reconocer la silueta del hombre que estaba frente a él. Vestido con un atuendo blanco, con el sombrero de copa y el antifaz. Y, a su lado, un Hypno.  
-¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?  
-¿Magia? Heh… O tal vez todo esto es una ilusión de Hypno. Quién sabe

Camino, elegantemente por el cuarto, mirando a Tucker.  
-Nunca te dije cuánto odio ese estilo que usas… es… tan pasado de moda, hombre

Tucker rió, casi de forma sarcástica. No debía dejarse intimidar por ésta persona.  
-Bueno, tu traje tampoco se ve muy actual; no tiene estilo alguno  
-Touché… -rió –Al menos mi traje tiene una razón de ser…

Chasqueó sus dedos; Hypno se acercó, listo para usar su péndulo.  
-Me agrada charlar contigo, y es por ello que te ahorraré dolor  
-¡Veamos si puedes tocarme!  
-Hypno, deshabilítalo

Los ojos de Hypno brillaron en un color rojo intenso. Aunque Tucker no iba con intenciones de atacar al pokémon, si no al misterioso entrenador, cayó rendido, sin conocimiento. Para cerciorarse de la efectividad del movimiento de su pokémon, se acercó para divisar el inmóvil cuerpo del Frontier Brain.  
-Ojalá todos fueran tan cooperativos como tú, Tucker… -le dijo, fingiendo tristeza –Eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas

Hypno concentró su energía psíquica, buscando las pokébolas del inconsciente entrenador.  
-Oh, Hypno, recuerda… sólo el más fuerte. Aún nos hace falta un Salamence; el otro no sirvió

La pokébola del poderoso Salamence de Tucker apareció flotando frente al hombre de blanco, quien la tomó en el aire. Parecía encantado con su nueva adquisición.  
-Buen trabajo, Hypno… aún nos quedan cuatro Frontier Brains. Pero vamos por buen camino, compañero

Rió, burlonamente. Lanzó otra bola de humo, y, cuando el humo se disipó por completo, el mago del traje blanco ya no estaba.


	14. Chapter 14

La noche aún no terminaba. Él quería apresurarse y conseguir más pokémon. Después de todo, era parte de su misión. Pronto se encontró frente a Torre Batalla, y sonrió en confabulación con Hypno.  
-Debe estar arriba. Si no mal recuerdo, en uno de los últimos pisos

Hypno asintió. El pokémon extendió sus brazos, concentrando toda su energía. En una cegadora luz proyectada por el pokémon, ambos desaparecieron.

Anabel presentía algo en el ambiente, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. El enorme piso resultaba solitario, y la noche le hacía completamente lúgubre. Las enormes ventanas filtraban la luz de la luna, y el campo de batalla en aquél piso se iluminaba tenuemente. Observó a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo inusual.

Y entonces, sin aviso alguno, el hombre apareció. La pose y actitud del hombre de blanco parecía sumamente despreocupada. Con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, sonrió sarcásticamente, mirando a la Dama de la Torre a través del cuarto.  
-Anabel, ¡mírate! Has crecido mucho. Perdona por la llamada tan corta del otro día, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué decir  
-Así que eras tú… la misma fastidiosa voz  
-Me conmueve que recuerdes mi voz, ¡es todo un honor, señorita Anabel!

Se inclinó en un saludo cordial. Y comenzó a reír de un modo desmesurado y sombrío.  
-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué débiles son los Frontier Brains! Tan frágiles… tan fáciles de controlar… están haciendo este trabajo demasiado sencillo

La expresión de duda de Anabel fue interesante para el hombre. Sonrió, percibiendo ironía, y caminó elegantemente a través del campo de batalla.  
-Las noticias viajan lento en este lugar, ¿no es así?… Primero el despistado Noland perdió a tres de sus más poderosos pokémon por confiar tanto en un sistema de protección tan burdo y rural… Greta… no, no, Greta… estaba tan cansada que no pudo defenderse, y los blandengues de sus pokémon nada pudieron hacer… -rió con suavidad, recordando su último ataque –Y Tucker, tan confiado de sí mismo… y hasta ahora el más sencillo. Oh –miró su brazo, como si tuviera un reloj -Si te apresuras, quizás llegues para verlo despertar  
-¿Qué le hiciste? –su voz estaba llena de furia -¡No te perdonaré el haberlos lastimado!  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que busco tu perdón? –Miró por la ventana, y se fijó en la luna –Qué bonita luna, ¿no? Tan elegante y enigmática como la misma Dama de la Torre  
-¡Vamos, habla! ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres!

Volvió a reírse, de forma juguetona, como un niño que disfruta de un juego. Anabel estaba hecha una furia, ¿quién se cree que es ésta persona?  
-¿Qué no puedo hacer una visita? Pft, ya ni eso me dejan hacer, no es posible…  
-¡Ya deja de jugar!  
-¿Jugar?, ¿Una niña me dice que deje de jugar? Qué fea actitud, qué groseros son los Frontier Brains, ninguno me ha tratado con amabilidad

Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda; Hypno supo que aquella era su señal. Los ojos de Hypno brillaron en un color rojo, y Anabel fue rodeada por una luz roja que permaneció en su contorno. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. No podía hablar, ni moverse, pero sí escuchar y ver. Estaba aterrada.  
-¿Más cómoda? –una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro –Mira, yo sé que mis travesuras están molestando a los otros, pero, sólo estoy jugando, ¿no lo ves? ¡Tú y yo estamos divirtiéndonos mucho!

Su traje blanco brillaba con la luz de la luna, y su extraña sonrisa asustó más a Anabel.  
-¿Ya te conté del Equipo Raider? Oh, creo que se lo dije a Noland… -frotó sus manos, emocionado –Como miembro de ésta hermosa organización, me place mencionar que has sido elegida como… ¡la víctima número dos de ésta noche! Pero no te sientas mal, tú tampoco sufrirás. Es más, viéndolo de ésta manera, ninguno ha sufrido. Porque a Noland no le pasó nada… bueno, pasó varias noches sin dormir intentando arreglar su sistema de seguridad. Y Greta… hum… -volteó a mirar a Hypno, quien seguía quieto –Hypno, te dije que sólo la durmieras, ¿o es que acaso te diste un festín con sus sueños? –el pokémon bajó la cabeza –Oh, chico malo

Caminó libremente alrededor de Anabel, haciendo mofa de su movilidad.  
-Y tú, mi querida Anabel… ¿quieres dormir o quedar inconsciente? –pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la chica, sonriendo repulsivamente -¿Se pueden ambas cosas? No me había detenido a pensarlo

Aplaudió dos veces; Hypno hizo un movimiento suave con el péndulo, meciéndolo. Con la mano que tenía libre, detuvo el péndulo, al mismo tiempo que Anabel caía inconsciente.  
-¡Excelente, Hypno! –animó; Hypno rastreaba las pokébolas –Anabel tiene pokémon fuertes, pero estoy muy interesado en su Snorlax

Las otras dos pokébolas cayeron, y la que guardaba a Snorlax siguió su trayecto hacia el ladrón. La tomó en el aire, y su sonrisa denotaba su emoción por tener al pokémon. Antes de guardar la pokébola, miró sus manos rigurosamente.  
-No puedo ser un mago sin guantes blancos. Tendremos que ir de compras por la mañana

Suspiró, hastiado por la idea de ir a comprar.  
-Bien, y para nuestra gran salida…

Lanzó una bola de humo. El artefacto no le permitía escapar, simplemente era una ostentosa y llamativa distracción mientras Hypno usaba su poder especial: Teletransporte.

Oficialmente, su gran noche había terminado.

En su hogar, Brandon tenía serios problemas para conciliar el sueño. Aún no se acostumbraba a dormir en un incómodo sillón, pero el problema iba más allá de eso. En la oscuridad de la noche, bostezó, cansado.  
-Sabes, me resultaría más fácil dormir si ustedes dos no estuvieran haciéndome guardia  
-Shhh –le silenció –Si no puedes dormir debe ser porque estás pensando muchas cosas  
-Sí, estoy pensando lo mucho que me incomoda que Toto y tú estén de pie al sillón donde duermo

Se levantó torpemente, y aún más torpemente caminó y buscó el interruptor para encender las luces. Cegada por la luz de la habitación, Eileen intentó cubrir sus ojos. Cansado, sin ganas de sonar demandante o enfadado, Brandon les miró seriamente.  
-Ustedes dos, a dormir  
-¡Pero…! –intentó negociar, pero fue completamente ignorada  
-Ahora

Derrotada, caminó hasta salir de la casa. Miró hacia el cielo, y gritó.  
-¡Se cancela la misión! ¡George, Gale, regresen!

Salamence y Tyranitar rugieron, y mientras uno volaba hacia ella, descendiendo del oscuro cielo nocturno, el otro aparecía de entre los árboles, intentando hacer poco ruido. Cuando guardó a los pokémon, entró nuevamente. Se detuvo frente a Brandon, y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose regañada. Él cambió su estoica expresión.  
-No estoy molesto, así es mi cara –le sonrió; pero ella seguía taciturna –Agradezco que estés preocupada por mí. Eso significa que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, eres una buena amiga. Y si lo haces por simple agradecimiento, también es válido. Entiendo que estés inquieta por la situación, pero ten la seguridad que vamos a resolver éste problema, y vamos a recuperar a esos pokémon  
-Lo sé… pero no quiero que te pase algo. Toto, Gale, George y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión: acordamos que te debemos mucho. Y también nos agradas –levantó la mirada, aún apenada, y siguió hablando -¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Dije que eras mi amigo. Y no lo dije sólo porque sí…

Él volvió a tener una expresión seria; tardó un poco en decidir lo que tenía que decirle.  
-Pensé que se trataba de alguna clase de broma. Pero ahora veo que lo dices en serio. De verdad estás empeñada en cuidarme… ¿Recuerdas que hace poco me pediste trabajar en la Pirámide?  
-Sí… dijiste que no porque Franco tenía todo cubierto  
-¿Franco?  
-Sí –estaba segura del nombre –Tu ayudante  
-Es Vreneli, Eileen –contestó, intentando aguantar la risa  
-¡Ah, sí, ese mismo!  
-Aunque es cierto que Vreneli se ocupa de casi todo, podrías ayudarle en algo. Tendrías que ver con él en qué puedes apoyarle. Lo que más me importa es que no te quedes sola aquí  
-Entiendo… gracias

Animada, le sonrió. Brandon se sintió más relajado; después de todo, ¿quién podría dormir mientras alguien le hace guardia?  
-Creo que hacer que George y Gale vigilaran los alrededores fue demasiado –Eileen rió; aunque en realidad se sentía algo avergonzada por haber dado aquella orden a sus pokémon –Y llama mucho la atención, ¿no es así?

Él asintió en concordancia.  
-Iré a dormir. Ya que dices que mañana iré a ayudar a… -se detuvo para pensar el nombre, y continuó -¿Vreneli? Ya que tengo que ayudarle, tengo que levantarme temprano porque…

Brandon se acercó, e inclinándose con cuidado, le plantó un delicado beso en la frente. Eileen sintió la sorpresa apoderarse de ella y de su corazón, el cual latía como loco Su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse, y alejándose lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia la habitación.  
-¡Hasta mañana! –gritó, encerrándose en la recámara

Aún de pie, Brandon rió ante la nerviosa reacción de Eileen. Cerró sus ojos despacio, y exhaló. Si se hubiera visto a sí mismo, hubiera notado qué tan ruborizado estaba. Pero sólo notó cómo su corazón latía a toda prisa.


	15. Chapter 15

Aún era temprano, pero Eileen ya estaba despierta. Cubierta por las sábanas, se movió insistentemente, como si buscara una postura que le permitiera quedarse cómoda. Terminó acostándose mirando el techo, y su monólogo privado comenzó.  
-Desperté temprano otra vez… Y aún así… ¿por qué estoy pensando en ti? Hasta hace poco, te veía como a un amigo más, y cuando recordé cómo te conocí, ¡zas! Me comporto como una tonta cuando te veo…

Rió, le pareció raro el hablarse a sí misma, pero extrañamente le hacía sentir mejor.  
-Y si soy sincera, cuando te vi junto a mí en aquella enfermería, pese a estar alterada por no recordar quién soy, me sentí feliz… te vi, y aunque en el momento no pude, quise sonreír. Creo que en el fondo te recordaba. "Lenny" te recordaba, y quería estar contigo… Ahora entiendo lo del libro, no era la historia la que me gustaba, era porque me recordaba a ti… ¿Eres tan importante para mí? Debes serlo, porque te recordé antes que a mi familia. Y aún así, sus rostros ya me parecen borrosos, pero el tuyo no…

Volvió a moverse, esta vez apoyándose en su lado derecho. Más ideas y sentimientos llegaron.  
-Aún así… ¿y si sólo estoy obligándome a quererte? Tal vez a "Lenny" sólo le agradabas mucho, y Eileen creyó que eso significaba que te ama. O tal vez "Lenny" te ama desde que le salvaste, y Eileen también te ama por eso. O tal vez, sin razón alguna, Eileen te ama. Ella y "Lenny" son la misma persona después de todo –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Eres mandón algunas veces, y por lo que vi, irritable cuando te despiertan o cuando bebes mucho café. Tu defecto debe ser que eres muy irascible. Pero igual, ni a "Lenny" ni a Eileen le importa. Incluso aunque hago muchas tonterías, ¿cómo logras no enfadarte conmigo como yo lo espero? Eso te hace increíble, Brandon. Bueno, no sólo eso… sé que hay más razones para llamarte así…

Un sentimiento de melancolía le invadió. Cerró sus ojos, intentando no llorar.  
-Pero no recuerdas del todo a "Lenny", y para ti, Eileen debe ser sólo una responsabilidad… Y al parecer, no tengo nada especial como para gustarte… y debe haber alguien que te guste… suele ser así, ¿no? Ni si quiera yo me entiendo… ¿cómo espero que tú lo entiendas? Y, ¿quién es el que está triste? ¿"Lenny" porque no te acuerdas de él?, ¿O Eileen, porque no cree que pueda haber algo entre los dos?

Se sorprendió de lo vulnerable que estaba esos días. Todo era culpa de ese estúpido, estúpido cuento. Comenzó a llorar, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Entre lágrima y lágrima llegó a una simple conclusión: de verdad le quería. Precisar el momento era imposible; sin memorias de lo que pasó después de conocerle le parecía completamente difícil.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo desconcentrarse de su sesión de llanto.  
-¿Eileen? –reconoció la voz rápidamente, e intentó secar sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo -¿Qué tienes?  
-No tengo nada; espera, iré a abrir

Se levantó, y al estar frente a la puerta, dudó, encendiendo la luz de la habitación. Roja por llorar, y con las manos temblando, abrió la puerta. Brandon estaba ahí, esperando con paciencia. El sólo verlo le hizo soltar más lágrimas. En medio de su llanto, buscó la comodidad y consuelo que sus abrazos le proporcionaban. Ahora, más consciente de sus sentimientos, disfrutó culpablemente del calor de su abrazo.  
-¿Por qué estás llorando?, ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?  
-No…  
-Deben ser las cinco de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco más

Se separaron lentamente. Eileen intentó, torpemente, quitar algunas lágrimas con sus dedos.  
-Estás temblando tanto que podrías hacerte daño –bromeó, y logró hacerla reír un poco –Ven, vigilaré tu sueño

Él tomó rápidamente su lado favorito, el izquierdo. Verlo correr emocionado como un niño hizo que Eileen sonriera un poco. Vacilante, se acostó junto a él. Los dos miraban el techo, con la luz encendida.  
-¿Y ahora por qué tan amable? –preguntó ella, esperando en el fondo alguna respuesta que le diera esperanzas  
-Más bien, yo debería preguntarte ¿por qué has estado tan extraña los últimos días? Retraída, nerviosa… ¿hay algo que te está incomodando?  
-Te diré si me dices por qué la repentina disposición para dormir conmigo, ¿no se supone que estabas en contra?  
-Eileen, ¿has dormido en un sofá? Cualquier excusa es buena para volver a mi cama

Esa no era la respuesta que quería. Pero se admitió, muy a su pesar, que era una graciosa contestación.  
-Bien… hay algo que recordé hace poco. Estoy contrariada, no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a esto  
-Ahh… ¿así que recuerdas algo de tu pasado?  
-Sí…  
-¿Te enoja pensar en ello?  
-No realmente. Algunas veces sí, porque… me hace sentir como una tonta… y otras veces resulta agradable… como si fuera un sentimiento que ansiaba desde hace tiempo

Analizando la situación en silencio, Eileen lamentó haber dicho tanto.  
-Suena a que te gusta alguien –le dijo después de un rato

Eileen volvió a sentirse nerviosa, pero por primera vez intentó no huir, pese a estar completamente vulnerable a decir algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse después.  
-Ah… ah… ¿cómo sabes eso?  
-Por lo visto acerté –parecía confiado –A tu edad, es normal buscar un propósito en la vida. Y mientras lo haces, también buscas a una persona que te ayude a cumplirlo, alguien que esté contigo cuando fracases o tengas éxito. Algunas veces, esa persona se parece mucho a ti, otras veces te complementa, y otras son completamente diferentes a ti. Es cosa de preguntarte qué tipo de persona es para ti. Si es que alguien te gusta, ¿por qué intentar negarlo o esconderlo? Te gusta, y eso es todo. Sólo disfruta del sentimiento mientras dure  
-Pero aún así, aunque lo quiero, él no se acuerda de mí. Fue hace mucho tiempo…  
-¿Quién podría olvidarse de ti?  
-Mírate al espejo –masculló, un poco molesta  
-¿Eh?  
-Ahh… dije… gracias por el consejo

Él rió, y aunque se había salvado otra vez de ser descubierta, le preocupaba el hecho de decir de más en algún momento. Se acomodaron de tal manera que pudieran verse el uno al otro, y aunque estar así le causaba más nerviosismo, Eileen estaba contenta.  
-¿Podemos continuar con tus dramas sentimentales después? –parecía cansado, y bostezó  
-¿Dormir con la luz encendida?  
-No quiero levantarme a apagarla, ¿lo harás tú?  
-Haragán –ambos rieron –Pero tampoco quiero levantarme  
-Descansa, Eileen  
-Dulces sueños, Brandon

Casi automáticamente al cerrar los ojos, él se quedó dormido. Pero Eileen no podía. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, con la persona que más quería durmiendo junto a ella, sólo le daba más motivos para mantenerse despierta. Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero no estaba muy segura de llevarla a cabo.  
-No va a enterarse… -susurró

Acarició el cabello de Brandon por primera vez. No estaba segura si él despertaría, pero sólo le importaba calmar una pequeña parte de lo que sentía por él. Por un extraño instinto quiso besarlo, en la mejilla, en la frente, en los labios, cualquiera estaría bien por el momento. Pero incluso antes de acercarse, se detuvo.  
-Esperaré cuando estés despierto, no es justo si sólo yo lo recuerdo –su mano seguía acariciando, casi juguetonamente, un mechón del cabello de su amado –Te quiero, príncipe Brandon

Aunque él no escuchara, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.


	16. Chapter 16

La mañana era sumamente agradable: un ambiente soleado, con un fresco viento. En su camino a Pirámide Batalla, Eileen y sus animados pasos, a modo de una simpática marcha, lograron animar a Brandon. La situación por la que estaban pasando era altamente frustrante, y el optimismo de la chica le hacía bien en ese momento.  
-¿Qué crees que Franco me deje hacer? –comenzó a trotar, siguiéndole de cerca  
-Vreneli, se llama Vreneli –mientras él aguantaba la risa, Eileen se mostró avergonzada al equivocarse con el nombre –Pues tiene semanas pidiéndome vacaciones, tal vez te deje hacer todo su trabajo  
-Esclavista –le empujó suavemente, riendo –Da igual lo que sea, procuraré ayudarle en todo lo que pueda

Con una mirada soñadora, y un caminar más tranquilo, ella veía todo más bonito de lo normal. Los árboles, el pasto, el cielo y las nubes. Y cada que miraba al Frontier Brain que iba a su lado, hablando de quién sabe qué con la mirada fija en el camino, su mirada tenía un resplandor especial.  
-¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes? –se preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención de Brandon  
-¿De qué no te diste cuenta?  
-¡Ah! –se había descuidado, y no sabía qué decir -¿Yo dije eso? Quise decir, ¿qué acaso hoy no es martes?  
-No, te escuché perfectamente –le miró con ojos curiosos -¿De qué no te habías dado cuenta? Vamos, dilo una vez más

Eileen bajó la mirada, sumamente apenada. Susurró lo más bajo que pudo su respuesta. Inaudible, pero la verdad al fin y al cabo.  
-… era eso…  
-No pude escucharte  
-Pero ya lo dije, y no puedo repetirlo  
Reinició su trote, y se adelantó. La curiosidad de Brandon seguiría insatisfecha.

Al verla llegar con un grupo de entrenadores, Vreneli sonrió y extendió sus brazos a modo de bienvenida. Eileen sólo se inclinó educadamente. Acercándose con cuidado, sin empujar a los entrenadores que aún decidían en entrar o no, Eileen se notaba emocionada por empezar su trabajo.  
-Fra… -titubeó, estaba a punto de equivocarse otra vez -¡Vreneli! Desde hoy empezaré a trabajar con usted. ¡Por favor enséñeme todo lo que sabe!  
El senderista retrocedió con sorpresa, pero pronto volvió a su animosa forma de ser.  
-¿Cómo lograste convencer al jefe? –su mirada y su sonrisa se convirtieron a unas un tanto maliciosas –Ahh… sí… ya entiendo cómo…  
-¿Uh?  
-¡El jefe es tan afortunado de tener a una mujer como tú! ¡Estoy tan feliz por él, finalmente encontró una buena esposa!

Con el escándalo, los otros entrenadores voltearon a ver. A causa de las miradas sobre ella, Eileen volteó, saludando nerviosamente.  
-¡Él sólo bromea! –gritó, azorada, mientras apuntaba al senderista  
Los murmullos callaron, las miradas desaparecieron, y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.  
-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –susurró cerca del hombre, esperando que nadie más le escuchara  
-Bien, dejaré de hacerlo… ¡sólo quería ayudarte a que el jefe te notara!  
-¡Eh! –fue su turno de retroceder, sonrojada -¿Qué… qué dices?  
-¡Ajá! –le señaló, impetuosamente -¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!  
-¿De qué hablas?

La poca gente que había volteó otra vez, orillados por el eco de la discusión.  
-¡Ah! ¡Jajaja! –rió nerviosa al notar otra vez las miradas -¡Sólo bromea!  
Retornaron a sus ocupaciones, por pena a la pobre chica agitada y sonrojada.  
-Se te nota mucho –dijo, en una voz tranquila y normal –La segunda vez que los vi juntos lo supe  
-Te estás equivocando, eso no es…  
-No mientas, Eileen –le interrumpió; ella sólo bajó la cabeza –El jefe es un buen tipo, algo denso en algunas cosas, pero buen tipo. Si sabes cómo llegar a él, lo tendrás para siempre  
-No sé si pueda…  
-¡Anímate! Yo los apoyo  
-¿Apoyas a quiénes?

Detrás de ellos, el afamado Rey de la Pirámide se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y examinando rigurosamente sus expresiones de sorpresa.  
-¡En la decisión que usted tomó! –su naturalidad al mentir era increíble -¡Me alegra que al fin la deje trabajar con nosotros!  
Brandon sonrió, aparentemente creyendo la sutil mentira.  
-Perfecto, sabía que era lo mejor para… -el siempre inoportuno PokéNav sonó; con un gesto de fastidio sacó el aparato del bolsillo negro sujeto a su cinturón –Esperen un momento

Con sólo contestar la llamada, unos murmullos se escucharon en el fondo.  
-¿Qué es… todo ese ruido?  
_-¡Brandon!_ –la voz de Noland parecía quebradiza _-¡Tienes que venir lo más pronto posible a la Torre! ¡Anabel y Tucker han…! _–hubo una corta pausa; los murmullos seguían escuchándose en el fondo_ -¡Les han atacado!  
_-Noland, intenta tranquilizarte…  
_-Apresúrate, hombre_  
-Voy para allá

Con una noticia tan desagradable, su rostro se ensombreció. Notando esto, tanto Eileen como Vreneli se preocuparon al instante.  
-Brandon… -la chica también entristeció al verle así  
-Dejaré todo en sus manos, Eileen y Vreneli –sonó algo severo; Vreneli asintió  
-Iré contigo, no puedo dejar que vayas solo  
-No –con voz y mirada seria, detuvo cualquier intención de Eileen por seguirle –No te preocupes, volveré lo más rápido que pueda. Estarás más segura si te quedas aquí

Reluctante, ella asintió, mientras le miraba irse. Los entrenadores dieron un vistazo rápido al rostro de la chica, sintiéndose mal por ella.

Frente a la Torre, Noland, Greta y Lucy esperaban. Lo que sea que estuvieran conversando, parecía ser bastante delicado por sus expresiones. Incluso la usual alegría de Greta parecía haber desaparecido.  
-Al fin llegaste –Lucy suspiró aliviada –Una preocupación menos…  
Brandon buscó a su alrededor por el anciano Frontier Brain, sin encontrarlo.  
-¿Dónde está Spenser?  
-Oh, él… -Noland se escuchaba cansado e irritado –Está en el Palacio encargándose de un retador; está perfectamente bien  
-Sinceramente, tengo mucho miedo… cualquiera de ustedes tres puede ser el siguiente

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Greta, y su mirada se entristeció aún más.  
-Y considerando que anoche apareció frente a Tucker y Anabel, bien podría hacerles una visita a los tres en una sola noche –con los puños tensos, Noland intentaba guardar su enojo –Debemos hacer algo pronto, esto no puede seguir así  
-Deberíamos reunirnos en cuanto Tucker y Anabel se recuperen –la voz seria de Lucy había retornado a ella –Por lo mientras, procuremos regresar a nuestras instalaciones y seguir como si nada

Lucy miró a sus otros compañeros; tanto Greta como Noland seguían inquietos ante la problemática. Pero Brandon parecía estar en otro lugar, o al menos pensando en otras cosas.  
-Tú no pareces nada preocupado por lo que pasa  
-Lo estoy, Lucy… Me aterra saber que pueda involucrar a gente inocente en todo esto…  
-No creo que sea así, no te preocupes por otras personas –añadió la alta mujer, en un tono increíblemente tranquilizador –Para bien o para mal, sus únicos objetivos somos los Frontier Brains. Aunque le haya quitado sus pokémon más fuertes a Noland, a Greta, Anabel y Tucker… Spenser, tú y yo aún somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para darle su merecido

Él asintió lentamente. Giró un poco, y divisó melancólicamente su pirámide. La "gente inocente" a la que se refería era sólo una persona.  
-No es lo único que me preocupa –los otros voltearon también hacia la pirámide  
-También tienes el derecho a demostrarlo –aseguró Greta, sonriendo débilmente –No tienes que seguir escondiendo tus preocupaciones de nosotros. Después de todo, somos amigos  
-Sí, cuéntanos lo que tienes en mente –Noland parecía animarse también; cualquier cosa Brandon dijera podría ser usada para alguna broma -¿Qué es lo que te sigue preocupando?  
-Eileen

Un brillo en los ojos de Noland y Greta apareció, indicando que estaban listos para burlarse. Lucy resopló, molesta, a la sola mención del nombre. Al notarlo, Greta le dio un leve empujón en el hombro.  
-¿No será que… estás celosa?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! –alegó, defendiéndose –No te ofendas, Brandon, pero tú no eres mi tipo. Nunca ¡jamás!  
-Gracias por dejarlo en claro –respondió, con una sonrisa de superioridad, tomando con humor la situación  
-Y antes que ustedes dos sigan con sus tonterías –señaló a Greta y a Noland, increpantemente –No es que esté celosa, es que hay algo sumamente sospechoso en ésta tal Eileen. ¿No ven que es demasiado raro? Llega ésta chica de quién sabe dónde…  
-De Kanto –respondieron al unísono los otros tres  
-Bien, llega de Kanto, tiene un "accidente" y la "suerte" de encontrarse con un Frontier Brain lo suficientemente tonto como para acogerla

Noland volteó a ver a Brandon, con una expresión de sorpresa y escándalo.  
-Es decir, que la admití en mi hogar –le respondió, exacerbado  
-Ah, bien. Creo que escuché mal –se disculpó –Continúa, Lucy  
-Y, después de unos cuantos días, "recupera" a sus pokémon y comienzan los robos y ataques a nuestros compañeros. ¿Cómo pueden confiar en ella?, ¿No ven que todo esto es muy raro?  
-Aunque todo parece muy plausible –comenzó Greta, dudando si ir contra la lógica de Lucy –Creo que estás siendo un poquito paranoica  
-Además, ¿la has visto bien? La persona que nos llama, quien está detrás de nosotros, es un hombre –Noland sonrió de forma pícara –Y ella, de hombre, no tiene nada. ¿Verdad, Brandon?  
-Si fuera ella quien está detrás de todo esto, ¿no crees que yo hubiera sido el primero en caer? –refutó, sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Noland  
-Bien, ignórame –susurró el otro Frontier Brain; Greta le escuchó y soltó una risita  
-Y aún así, su comportamiento es sumamente normal –reflexionó sobre sus palabras, y siguió -Confío ampliamente en ella  
-Tal vez no sea ella quien esté robándonos –seguía aferrada a su hipótesis –Tal vez le dé información sobre nosotros  
-Lucy, la presión te está afectando –la rubia bromeó, pero a Lucy pareció no hacerle gracia

Suspirando con pesadumbre, Lucy recuperó su calma.  
-Nos veremos ésta noche en el Sierpe Batalla, ¿alguna objeción? –nadie fue en contra –Bien. Los espero ahí

Se dispersaron después de esas palabras, sin saber que en unas horas más sería el comienzo de una agitada y frenética noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquella noche, sentados sobre el césped, Eileen y Brandon observaban la luna. Después de su primer día trabajando en una instalación de batalla, Eileen se sintió terriblemente cansada. Pero todo su pesar desapareció en ese íntimo momento, sentada tan cerca de él.  
-Entonces, Vreneli dijo "Ya que te expliqué todo, permíteme un momento, tengo que ir a comprar algo" y no regresó –rió al recordar el momento –Y no sé cómo lo logró, pero antes de que regresaras a la recepción, él ya estaba ahí  
-Él sabe todo –bromeó –Ya que la Cúpula y la Torre de batalla estuvieron cerradas, tuvimos muchos visitantes hoy

Recordando la escena con Vreneli, Eileen se sonrojó, pero, esos entrenadores no recordaban más la indiscreción del senderista, ¿verdad?  
-Sí… muchos entrenadores… -en silencio siguieron admirando la luna; pero había una pregunta que aún no tenía una respuesta, y, curiosa, se atrevió a investigar -¿Qué fue ese beso?

Volteó a verla, sin recordar al momento aquél acontecimiento.  
-¿Cuál beso?  
-Ya sabes… el que me diste en la frente…  
-Ah… ese… -sintió su corazón latir a prisa, y, figurativamente, cómo su pecho ardía ante la pregunta; balbuceó un poco antes de contestar –Fue un beso de buenas noches, ¿nunca te habían dado uno?  
-Lo recordaría –le respondió; él se avergonzó al recordar su estado y volvió a mirar al cielo –Me pareció extraño, porque a simple vista, no pareces el tipo de persona que le guste besar porque sí, o aún teniendo una razón  
-No todo es lo que parece –contestó sin quitar la vista del cielo –Últimamente me he estado sintiendo diferente. No sé si esté bien o mal pero… gracias  
-¿Por qué me agradeces? –preguntó, sintiendo nervios, deseando una respuesta que le ilusionara más

Se quedó callado. No sabía exactamente qué decir.  
-Parece que es tiempo de irnos –dijo, evadiendo el tema –Si llegamos tarde, Lucy se enfadaría  
-¿Es eso posible? –su voz tenía un pequeño toque de sarcasmo –No puedo creer que haya accedido a tenerme en una reunión

Brandon se levantó primero; extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse. Con cautela, ella le aceptó, y siguió tomada de la mano del hombre.

Su recorrido continuó en paz, caminando bajo la iluminación de la luna, tomados de las manos como si fuera un paseo en un parque. Y el hecho de que sólo estuvieran ellos dos lo hacía más especial para la chica.  
-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre una persona muy especial para mí? –sacó el tema lo mejor que pudo; y alzó la mirada sólo para verlo -¿Puedes imaginar quién es?  
-Por lo que entendí es alguien de tu pasado. Así que la respuesta es no

Algo desanimada, presionó la mano de Brandon y miró hacia el suelo.  
-¿A ti te gusta alguien? –preguntó, temiendo una respuesta positiva –No puedo imaginarme el tipo de persona que te guste. ¿Alguien inteligente?, ¿Sofisticada?  
-No lo sé. A diferencia tuya, y de otros, no sé ni cómo se siente que me guste alguien, ni sé el tipo de persona que me gusta  
-Ahh… -alcanzó a articular, confundida  
-Además, el amor es simplemente debido a químicos intracraneales –respondió, con la vista fija en frente –El que un individuo prefiera a otro sólo se da en la naturaleza, con madre e hijo  
-Uh…  
-Y aún así, cuando alguien ve a la persona que le gusta, sus pupilas se dilatan, y la otra persona parece brillar… Deseos de vivir ciertas cosas con esa persona les hace perder el juicio, lo que provoca debilidad. Esa misma debilidad les hace sentir que están enamorados  
-Si lo pones así, pareciera que tienes razón… -comentó, con enorme decepción y pesadumbre  
-Tal vez me equivoco –dijo, mirándola fijamente; ella mantenía su vista en el suelo –Es por ello que debes amar. ¿Qué siente cuando piensas en él?  
-Es difícil describirlo –respondió, apretando más su mano –No sé exactamente cómo decirlo  
-Entiendo. Ya tendrás tiempo para decírmelo

En perpetuo silencio, su camino continuó. Ninguno quiso admitir lo significativo de ese pequeño paseo nocturno.

A su llegada al colosal Sierpe Batalla, Noland y Greta estaban reunidos, esperándoles. Al verles sujetos de las manos, el lado romántico y burlón de Greta salió a flote.  
-¡Qué lindo! –gritó, emocionada por la escena -¡Caminar bajo la luz de la luna en una noche tan bonita como esta me parece romántico!

Sin más, Eileen le soltó rápidamente, y miró el suelo.  
-Oh, qué bonito pasto… -comentó, en un inútil intento de evadir el tema

Alucinada por la reacción de la entrenadora, Greta comenzó a dar pequeños saltos.  
-Déjala en paz, Greta –pidió Brandon, sonriendo -¿No se supone que deberíamos entrar?  
-Sí, sólo estábamos esperándolos –respondió Noland –Lucy debe estar impaciente allá adentro  
-Oh –Eileen notó la ausencia del anciano Frontier Brain -¿Dónde está el señor Spenser?  
-Está cuidando de Anabel. Noland y yo le dijimos que no se preocupara tanto por ella, pero él sólo nos dijo que sería mejor quedarse con ella, por si necesitaba algo. Ya ves que es la pequeña del grupo

Eileen asintió, pero aunque Anabel fuera pequeña, no tenía aspecto de ser débil. Noland se adelantó, y los otros le siguieron. Eileen procuró caminar detrás de Brandon, sujetándole de la manga de la chaqueta.  
-Me siento inquieta… -declaró, con incomodidad  
-Lucy no va a hacerte daño. Y si lo intenta, yo te defenderé –su voz mostraba seguridad y orgullo; esto hizo que Eileen sonriera, pero pronto volvió a su expresión pesimista  
-Gracias. Pero no es eso… es como si algo fuera a pasar  
-No te preocupes –se detuvo, y ella también

Brandon miró por sobre su hombro; al sentir la fija mirada del hombre, Eileen adelantó dos pasos para quedar junto a él. Sin decir palabra alguna, él extendió su brazo en un abrazo lateral. Se sintió completamente alterada, sin saber qué decir o pensar. Sosteniéndola, reanudó su marcha, al igual que ella.  
-Ah… ah… -sintió su corazón acelerarse -¿Por qué haces esto?  
-Para que no te sientas desprotegida cuando estés frente a Lucy  
-Esto le hace daño a mi corazón –murmuró  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Oh… que… -pensó lo más rápido que pudo –Te doy completamente toda la razón

Un grito rompió el silencio. Alarmados, y separándose, corrieron a socorrer a Noland y Greta. Lograron alcanzarles, y mantuvieron el mismo paso que ellos, atravesando algunos cuartos del gran Sierpe.  
-No hay duda alguna que esa voz es la de Lucy –comentó Greta, a punto de temblar -¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido?

A su lado, Eileen corría lo más rápido que podía. Mirándola de reojo, Brandon supo que no debía dejarla continuar. Deteniéndose de golpe, y por consiguiente ella también, volteó a mirarla, casi con languidez en la mirada.  
-Eileen, sal de aquí  
-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte ir solo!  
-No estoy pidiéndotelo… -su angustia crecía notablemente -¡Te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Así que largo de aquí!  
-Pero…  
-Eileen… -intentó no levantar la voz más al ver el gesto triste de la chica –Sólo vete…

Tenía que irse y apoyar a sus amigos, por más que odiara dejarla sola. Brandon volvió a correr en dirección al siguiente cuarto, por donde habían ido los otros. Eileen se quedó desolada a mitad de la inmensa y solitaria habitación.

Escuchó varias voces, pertenecientes a los otros Frontier Brains. Atravesó la puerta, decidido. Detrás de ella, Noland y Greta parecían amedrentados, mientras Lucy yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Un hombre de blanco, frente a ellos, imitaba tontamente los movimientos de su Hypno, sin darle importancia a lo demás.  
-Oh, Brandon, faltabas tú –dijo, aún en su juego con Hypno –Sabía que si esperaba un poco más, llegarías. Siempre tan justiciero, siempre tan idiota…

Se paró con rectitud, y estiró sus brazos, bostezando.  
-Sólo voy a repetirlo una vez más, ¡devuélveme a Umbreon! –exigió la rubia, totalmente enfurecida  
-Greta, Umbreon está perfectamente bien –aseguró, con tono sarcástico –Te digo, ni parece extrañarte  
-Así que tú eres el ladrón –Brandon estaba estupefacto –Al fin estás frente a nosotros… ¡No te dejaré escapar!  
-Ah… ¡Señor Valentía al rescate! –gritó; su sonrisa parecía terrorífica –Vamos, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y me tratas así. Los años no te han hecho más amable, amiguito

Brandon apretó sus puños. El tipo parecía de lo más raro y desagradable.  
-¿De verdad quieres golpearme? Y yo que planeaba no hacerles daño

Tomando vuelo hacia él, Brandon y Noland alistaron sus puños. Con un suave ondeo de sus manos, el hombre indicó a Hypno un contraataque. El contorno de Hypno brilló en azul, al igual que sus ojos, y una energía invisible detuvo a los dos Frontier Brains, y los arrojó hacia la pared.  
-Y eso, queridos, es el ataque Psíquico de Hypno. Precioso, ¿no es así?

Un quejido de dolor salió de ambos. Yaciendo sobre el piso, completamente adoloridos y sin poder levantarse, todo parecía ser el fin.  
-Greta, cariño, eres la única de pie, ¿de verdad crees que tú sola podrás contra mí?

Un maullido amenazante se escuchó en el área, y, casi de la nada, Toto apareció. Saltó hacia Hypno, juntando sus patas delanteras cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Empujó a Hypno, haciéndolo retroceder, con la espalda en la pared. Toto miró con furia al pokémon psíquico, mostrando sus colmillos. Y, en un movimiento aún más inesperado, Gale y George irrumpieron en el área, acorralando a Hypno.  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –por primera vez, el hombre de blanco parecía perturbado  
-¡Toto! –Greta exclamó el nombre del pokémon con alegría

En otro ataque sorpresa, Eileen llegó corriendo. Enfocando al desconocido, le embistió con toda su fuerza, cayendo ambos al suelo. Le sujeto con fuerza del cuello, azotándolo violentamente contra el suelo. Brandon y Noland se incorporaron a tiempo para ver la escena, aún aturdidos y débiles.  
-Qué fuerza… -comentó con dificultad, aturdido por los golpes y sacudidas  
-Cállate… -su furia crecía, al mismo tiempo que la velocidad de las sacudidas aumentaba -¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

El extraño mago alcanzó a sujetarle las manos, deteniendo los golpes. Con su fuerza, apretó las muñecas de la chica, tirándola hacia un lado. Poniéndose sobre ella, siguió sujetando las muñecas de Eileen contra el suelo, jadeando.  
-Fuerte, pero no eres rival para mí –sonrió, casi de forma coqueta –Oh, si no te diste cuenta, acabo de guiñarte el ojo  
-¡Aléjate de ella! –el grito de Brandon causó un sobresalto en el extraño desconocido  
-Conmovedor, ¿verdad? _Indeed, love is deep!_

Se levantó con cuidado. Estaba tan adolorido, pero igualmente, demasiado orgulloso y excéntrico como para demostrarlo. En su extravagante amabilidad extendió su mano para ayudar a Eileen a levantarse, sólo para ser rechazado.  
-Ay, pero qué horror –miró a su alrededor; tres pokémon rodeando a Hypno, Noland y Brandon sin poder levantarse, Greta sin saber qué hacer, Lucy inconsciente y Eileen fulminándole con la mirada –Toda ésta visita se ha vuelto un espectáculo tan feo y grotesco…

Miró a los pokémon que bloqueaban el paso de Hypno. Sus ojos se ampliaron con la visión de los pokémon.  
-No puedo creer que nos encontremos de nuevo. Esto sólo va para mal… -se quitó el sobrero de copa, y corrió sus dedos por su despeinado cabello negro –Verlos me frustra, no me dejan recuerdos agradables –volvió a ponerse el sombrero, y sonrió –Con el Milotic de mi amada Lucy tengo suficiente. Digo, Metagross, Gengar y Dragonite de Noland, Umbreon de Greta, Salamence de Tucker, Snorlax de Anabel y Milotic de Lucy… creo que ellos son suficientes  
-Deja tus balbuceos psicóticos y dinos de una vez qué quieres –ordenó Noland, intentando levantarse  
-Noland, tranquilo. Si tanto quieren saber lo que estoy haciendo aquí, esperen una semana –volvió a estirarse –Una semana les pido, y podrán saber lo que quiero. Y no se preocupen, que no voy a aparecerme por mientras, quédense tranquilos ¡Apuesto que el suspenso los está matando! Pero preferiría hacerlo yo… -sonrió nuevamente; movió su mano derecha con suavidad y les mostró una bola de humo –Por ahora nos retiramos; gracias por la interesante velada

Lanzó hacia el suelo la bola de humo. El humo se esparció, y cerraron sus ojos fuertemente. El humo comenzaba a dispersarse, después de unos minutps, dejando un leve aroma a incienso en el lugar. Gale, George y Toto se sorprendieron al ver que Hypno ya no estaba; al igual que los entrenadores al ver que el hombre de blanco también había desaparecido  
-¡Qué idiota! –refunfuñó Greta -¡Cuando lo vuelva a encontrar le voy a retorcer el cuello con mis propias manos!

Eileen se levantó rápidamente y corrió al lado de Brandon. Arrodillándose frente a él, puso sus manos en los hombros del entrenador. Él la miró directo a los ojos: por primera vez en semanas estaba agitado y asustado.  
-¿Estás temblando? –Eileen preguntó, sin obtener respuesta –No te preocupes, estamos aquí para cuidarte. Nosotros siempre vamos a cuidarte

Atrayéndolo hacia ella, y luchando contra cualquier impulso de besarlo, simplemente lo abrazó.

Muy lejos de ahí, un puerto con aroma salado y frío viento estaba a punto de ver zarpar otro barco. La sombra del muchacho reflejaba lo relajado que estaba, y al recordar su objetivo, la sombra mimetizaba el movimiento del joven, divisando las estrellas.  
-Entonces éste barco me llevará a Hoenn… Hm… Ojalá llegue rápido

Escuchó el anuncio del barco próximo a navegar. Tenía que abordar pronto.


	18. Chapter 18

Tres días después del incidente, el ambiente estaba más tenso de lo normal. Era más común el silencio que las risas y voces a las que Eileen se había acostumbrado. Y, por lo poco que sabía, no sólo Brandon estaba distante: los otros Frontier Brains también lo estaban.

Apoyada en el tablón de anuncios de Pirámide Batalla, Eileen seguía pensando en su encuentro con el hombre de blanco. Su comportamiento al enfrentarse a él le pareció escalofriante, y recordó la rabia que se apoderó de ella mientras azotaba el cuerpo del desconocido contra el suelo. Un pequeño empujón en su hombro le sacó del trance.  
-Hey, ¿todo bien hoy? -la voz del senderista le hizo espabilar –Siendo sincero, tú y el jefe han estado muy raros los últimos días, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?  
-No, todo está bien entre nosotros  
-Pues no parece –aseguró, cruzando sus brazos –Pero sea cual sea el problema que tienen, procuren arreglarlo. Incluso yo me siento extraño viéndolos tan desanimados

Faltaban unos minutos para terminar la jornada de trabajo. Quizá sí debería preguntar qué cosa pasaba por la mente de Brandon.

.

.

.

Afuera de la pirámide, Vreneli se despedía por el día. Era momento de dar por finalizado el día de trabajo y volver a casa.  
-Nos vemos mañana, jefe –se despidió, tomando su camino  
-Hasta luego, Vreneli –Eileen ondeó sus manos, gesticulando un adiós  
-Ya, vámonos –él también caminó, casi rápidamente

Quedando detrás, Eileen se apresuró. Lo tomó del brazo, y jaló para detenerlo. Estaba desconcertada por su actitud tan retraída.  
-No hemos hablado de lo que pasó hace días… -él volteó a verla, reconociendo a dónde se dirigía la conversación –Sé que te está afectando, y quisiera saber qué es lo que te incomoda tanto  
-¿De verdad quieres saber?  
-¡Por supuesto! –le soltó lentamente –Me preocupo por ti, y no me gusta verte tan callado y serio. Además, el verte temblando fue como una alarma para mí. Las cosas sólo han empeorado

Recordando cómo se sintió durante la presencia del extraño hombre de blanco, Brandon se encogió de hombros.  
-Estaba preocupado por ti –su voz sonaba completamente sincera, y le sonrió –No lo entiendo, desde que te conocí, me preocupo únicamente por ti  
-Yo también… incluso desde antes de encontrarnos, estaba impaciente porque llegaras

Sus palabras salieron sin pensar. Creyó que había dicho demasiado, y sacudió su cabeza.  
-Ahh… para eso no tengo ninguna palabra que lo cubra –rió nerviosamente –Pero… estoy feliz porque eres tú, y no otra persona  
-Ahora estás confundiéndome –su mirada mostraba lo perplejo que estaba -¿No desearías estar con esa persona que es especial para ti?

Comenzaron a caminar, a un lento paso. Con arrepentimiento por haber hablado de una persona que no conocía, Brandon suspiró, y sonrió compasivamente.  
-Ahora lo entiendo –comentó, llamando la atención de la chica  
-¿Qué cosa? –al no escucharle responder al momento, se impacientó -¡Anda! ¡Dime!

El bufonesco comportamiento de Eileen le hizo sonreír. La miró con cariño, finalmente entendiendo que era la única forma en que podía verla.  
-¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes? –se escuchó inusualmente tímido  
-Me enojaré de todas formas –bromeó –Pero, aún así, dilo

Desviando su mirada, intentando fijarla en alguna otra parte que no fuera ella, y sintiéndose nervioso, respondió lo mejor que pudo.  
-Pienso que eres bonita  
-Huh… -sintió cómo su rostro se sonrojaba, incluso llegando a sentirse tibia –Bueno… eso no… no me lo esperaba…  
-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre el tipo de persona que me gusta? –ella asintió automáticamente, aún sonrojada –Creo que en estos días reconsideré mi respuesta, porque he notado algo  
-Ah, ¿es por ello que has estado tan raro?  
-Sí, en parte. No sólo he estado pensando en lo que pasa en este lugar, también he estado meditando lo que siento. Y ahora mismo, me siento completamente estúpido hablando de estas cosas, pero, si no lo digo…  
-¡Sólo dilo! –le pidió, esperando con urgencia a que él siguiera  
-Dicen que los hombres son sumamente orgullosos. Y bueno, yo también soy un hombre. No estoy totalmente seguro sobre si estoy enamorado o no. Pero, si es así, intentaré amar como se debe de ahora en adelante. Ah… qué estúpido se escuchó eso…  
-Pero decirlo está bien, te hace sentir mejor luego de tenerlo guardado durante tanto tiempo. Y, personalmente, me parece tierno que estés contándome esto  
-¿Eso crees? Gracias…

Se miraron, y la sonrisa que Eileen le dedicó le hizo sonrojarse.  
-¡Esto es nuevo! ¡Estás completamente rojo, Brandon!

Aún con eso, siguieron mirándose.  
-¿Tienes idea de quién es? –preguntó, queriendo que ella contestara  
-Uh… pues… -tenía una respuesta, pero se negaba a darla a temor de estar equivocada –Podría ser…  
-¿Es tan difícil adivinarlo? –suspiró, y cerró sus ojos –Si pudieras ver mis pupilas, lo entenderías  
-Entonces abre los ojos  
-No puedo

Riendo ante la situación, Eileen le empujó juguetonamente. La sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos, y mirarla. Ella entendió a la perfección la indirecta. Acercándose, se aferró del brazo de Brandon, sonriendo.  
-No tenías que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sólo con decirlo directamente bastaba  
-No creí que lo entenderías –le dijo, algo apenado –Pero, ¿qué pasó con el chico que te gusta?  
-Aunque él y tú se parecen, tú eres mejor  
-¿Por qué?  
-No me preguntes eso, es vergonzoso  
-Eileen, acabo de hablar abiertamente sobre mis sentimientos, ¿qué crees que es más vergonzoso?

Ignorándole, ella cambió el tema.  
-Y aprovechando que estás tan sincero ésta noche, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que…? Bueno, tú sabes…  
-Precisar un momento exacto es difícil, ¿no crees? Esas cosas pasan casi siempre sin que te des cuenta. Algunas veces es desde que conoces a una persona, otras veces es demasiado tarde. Aunque supuse que me rechazarías, después de todo, el tipo del cual me contaste bajó mi confianza automáticamente cuando lo mencionaste  
-No tienes por qué preocuparte por él en lo mínimo –le aseguró  
-Me da curiosidad, quisiera saber quién es  
-¡Ah! –su extraña risa de nerviosismo se hizo presente –Bueno, él… no puedo recordarlo bien ahora mismo

Aceptando su respuesta, él asintió.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó ella, con una inquisitiva mirada –Todo esto es tan repentino que… parece un sueño  
-Lo es –aseguró –Y estás a punto de despertar

Desconcertada, intentó preguntarle qué quería decir con eso. Un golpe seco le hizo entrar en razón.

Despertando sobre el suelo de la recámara, y totalmente adolorida, Eileen abrió los ojos. Escuchó pisadas que se dirigían a la habitación, y luego un portazo.  
-¿Estás bien? –Brandon se arrodilló junto a ella

Eileen levantó la mirada para verlo, sonrojada, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, no dijo nada en el momento.  
-Es la segunda vez que te caes de la cama, deberías pensar en cambiar la cama por el piso  
-S-Sí… debería dejar de soñar esas cosas

Le ayudó a levantarse. Todo había sido un sueño, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

Lilycove permanecía en las sombras de la madrugada. Por fin su barco había llegado a Hoenn. Miró la ciudad desde la cubierta, con los edificios y casas iluminadas por luces. Su sombra extendiéndose sobre la cubierta expresaba su asombro ante la ciudad.  
-Así que éste lugar es parte de Hoenn… -bufó, cansado por el viaje –No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…

Tendría que bajar pronto, y abordar un barco más. Si pudiera ver su rostro, notaría lo fatigado que se encontraba.  
-No te preocupes, estaré ahí pronto –soltó una risilla –Y cuando esté ahí, tus problemas van a empezar…


	19. Chapter 19

A un día del enfrentamiento con el misterioso hombre de blanco, había un ánimo frenético con los siete Frontier Brains. Sin querer perder tiempo en la noche, se citaron durante la mañana en la Torre de Anabel. Uno a uno llegaron, llamando la atención de la gente que les veía arribar a la escena.  
-Espero que Lucy no esté molesta… -Eileen sólo pensaba en el posible regaño que podría recibir de la mujer –Espero que no me grite  
-No va a gritarte –Brandon le tranquilizó, o al menos lo intentó –No entiendo de dónde sacas la idea de que es tan…  
-Yo sé que no le agrado -interrumpió –Y no la culpo, ha de tener sus razones  
-Ojalá las tuviera…  
-Me pone de nervios saber que estaré ahí, entre ustedes, mientras Lucy me enjuicia con su mirada cortante  
-No seas tan dramática, no va a dañarte

Cuando lo notó, estaban frente a la Torre. Reluctante, pero siguiendo el paso de Brandon, Eileen entró al edificio, procurando no separarse mucho de él. En la gran recepción, Greta corrió hacia ellos, saludándolos con ánimos.  
-¡Así que después de todo Eileen vino!  
-Me costó trabajo convencerla

Greta jaló a los dos del brazo, guiándolos por el lugar.  
-Los otros están reunidos más arriba. Me pidieron que los esperara aquí  
-Uh… gracias por… -a Eileen le costaba trabajo mantener el paso de Greta, y más considerando que estaba siendo jalada –Disculpa, estoy tropezándome mucho  
-Oh, lo siento –les soltó, pero siguió caminando –Es que están tan impacientes, tal vez ya empezaron sin nosotros

La rubia se detuvo frente a un elevador, y pulsó un botón. Miró a la pareja que aún se acercaba, y sonrió.  
-¿Qué tal durmieron? –preguntó, mirándoles  
-Más o menos… -susurró la chica  
-Eileen ha estado cayéndose de la cama los últimos días, casi siempre a la misma hora

El ascensor llegó, y los tres entraron.  
-Oh, qué mal, ¿acaso tienes pesadillas? –preguntó, genuinamente preocupada  
-No… -respondió, mirando hacia el suelo –Aunque en cierto punto, califican como pesadillas

Al escucharle, Greta rió. Eileen le siguió, no muy convencida sobre reírse por sus engañosos sueños.

El elevador los llevó en cosa de segundos al piso en el que estaban todos reunidos. De pie, formados en un semicírculo, estaba el resto de los Frontier Brains. Voltearon a verlos cuando escucharon el sonido del elevador, una suave melodía, como una campana.  
-¡Ya estamos todos! –anunció Greta, caminando hacia el grupo

Aunque al principio, mientras caminaba junto a Brandon, le pareció que todo estaría bien, la ansiedad pronto de apoderó de Eileen al sentir la sentenciosa mirada de Lucy.  
-No puedo hacer esto –anunció, deteniéndose en seco –Perdón, pero prefiero esperarte afuera

Temblando de pánico por la sola presencia de Lucy, la chica corrió al elevador y presionó el botón que la llevaría a la planta baja, todo esto ante la perpleja mirada de los otros.  
-¿Qué le pasa? –murmuró Tucker mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba frente a ellos  
-No tengo idea… -incluso Anabel estaba sorprendida  
-Será mejor que vaya por ella –Brandon sólo dio dos pasos, cuando sintió un jalón en el brazo; era Spenser, quien le detenía firmemente  
-No, déjala. Si vas a verla, podrías asustarla aún más. Y eso no sería bueno ni para ella ni para ti

Haciendo caso de las palabras del honorable anciano, Brandon se acercó al grupo.  
-¿Qué haremos mañana? –Noland lanzó aquella pregunta al aire, esperando alguna respuesta convincente  
-Sólo dijo que esperáramos una semana –continuó Anabel –Ojalá hubiera sido más claro…  
-Yo sólo sé que en cuanto lo encuentre, le haré pagar por el daño que le ha causado a mi Umbreon… -Greta apretó sus puños, furiosa -¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!  
-Por cierto –Tucker captó la atención de todos -¿Alguien sabe a qué se refería con eso de Equipo Raider? Por más que busco y pregunto, nadie les conoce  
-A mí, lo que más me interesa, es que Noland dice reconocer la voz de éste tipo

Tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para resolver aquellas y otras dudas que tenían.

Afuera de la Torre, Eileen hizo su camino hacia un set de escaleras colocadas entre el Servicio de Cambio de Puntos de Batalla y la Torre de Batalla. Agobiada, se sentó en uno de los escalones, mirando hacia la lejanía. Vio a todo tipo de gente ir y venir por unos minutos, y así, finalmente, pudo calmar su ansiedad.  
-Ojalá pudiera ayudarlos… -se dijo a sí misma, amargamente –Pero no puedo hacer mucho por ellos

Recordó la burlona sonrisa del criminal. Pero, sobre todo, su voz. Hizo una mueca cuando volvió a repetir el sonido de la socarrona voz del hombre. Una y otra vez, en su mente, escuchó la misma risa grotesca.

Un leve dolor se expandió por su cabeza, amenazando con crecer. De golpe, la luz le molestó, los sonidos se hicieron insoportables y sentía palpitaciones en la cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, como en Domo Batalla.

Ahí fue cuando un recuerdo más apareció.

Corriendo por el oscuro laberinto de la Pirámide de Batalla, Eileen buscaba una manera de avanzar al siguiente piso. Con su Persian corriendo a su lado, sentía que todo iba a estar bien. Apretaba los tirantes de la mochila que le había prestado el amigable senderista que le recibió, emocionada por subir rápidamente.  
-¡Vamos, Toto! ¡Si llegamos rápido podremos verlo!

Persian gruñó, como pidiéndole que bajara un poco aquél entusiasmo.  
-No seas amargado, ¡al fin podrás conocerlo! –sorprendida, emitió un grito ahogado y arregló su falda roja -¡Ah! También tengo que acomodar mi sombrero, no quisiera que me viera tan desarreglada  
-Oh, ¿quién?

La otra voz hizo eco en el lugar. Deteniéndose en seco, Eileen y Toto se quedaron completamente quietos, esperando escuchar más.  
-¿Buscas a Brandon? Me apena decirte que no está, pero si necesitas decirle algo, con gusto se lo comunicaré  
-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, algo temerosa por lo extraño de la situación  
-Yo también vine a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré –unos pasos hicieron eco; se escuchaba como s alguien estuviera bailando tap –Sabes, es algo tarde. Tal vez es por ello que no lo encontré

La otra voz, perteneciente a un hombre, emitió una extraña risa que le hizo incomodarse por lo macabra que sonaba. Los pasos de tap seguían escuchándose, haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera más extraño.  
-Apuesto que no puedes ver nada –se escuchó el chasquido de sus dedos –Drowzee, encárgate de ello

Una blanca luz cegadora iluminó el área. Eileen cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, al igual que Toto.  
-No, no, Drowzee, eso es demasiado –la voz se escuchaba condescendiente –Anda, baja un poco la intensidad

La luz dejó de ser tan fuerte, lo suficiente como para iluminar el área en la que se encontraban. Curiosa por saber quién estaba frente a ella, Eileen abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba un hombre vestido elegantemente, con un traje de color blanco, zapatos blancos, un antifaz blanco y un sombrero de copa blanco. Su aspecto monocromático le hizo sentirse amenazada.

Acercándose con cautela, el misterioso hombre acarició la cabeza de Toto, quien gruñó agresivamente, sintiendo que este hombre no tenía buenas intenciones.  
-Qué lindo pokémon… podría servirme de mucho –miró a la chica, quien estaba contra la pared -¿Podrías hacerme el favor de prestármelo?

Sin decirle más, Eileen se echó a correr, seguida por Toto.  
-Oh, vamos, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas… -chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos, y Drowzee dejó de emitir su luz –Hay que darles una oportunidad de sentirse seguros, Drowzee. Es la clave para infundir miedo, recuérdalo

Eileen siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a un área aún más oscura. Jadeando, se apoyó un momento en un muro, intentando recobrar el aire.  
-¿Toto? –susurró; el pokémon emitió un suave maullido, comunicándole que seguía junto a ella –Qué bien… no te separaste  
-¿Jovencita? –entonó -¿Dónde estás?

Sin más tiempo, siguió corriendo. Sus pisadas hacían eco, y emitía aún más ruido al chocar contra muros que no veía. Se sintió agitada nuevamente. Presa del pánico sentía que perdía el aliento. Cansada, se desequilibró y tropezó. Intentó levantarse, sintió que se había lastimado el tobillo, pero no estaba del todo segura. Sintió un fuerte jaloneo en su brazo, levantándola.  
-Qué pena –la voz fingía tristeza –Si hubieras cooperado, esto no pasaría…

La soltó. Eileen intentó correr, pero la luz del Destello de Drowzee le cegó.  
-Drowzee, calma, ¿en qué quedamos con el Destello? Incluso a mi me lastima los ojos

El pokémon parecía apenado, y procedió a disminuir la intensidad de la luz que irradiaba su cuerpo.  
-Pero, en cierto modo, no podemos dejar que se vaya… -mientras Eileen reanudó su huída junto a Toto, él sonrió –Detenlos con Confusión

Los ojos de Drowzee brillaron con un color azulado. A lo lejos, el hombre escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido. Sonriendo, se apresuró al lugar. Eileen estaba en el suelo, intentando recobrarse del golpe, mientras Toto le hacía guardia, con los pelos erizados, gruñendo ferozmente hacia Drowzee y su entrenador.  
-¿Estás molesto, pequeño Persian? –preguntó, fingiendo preocupación

Eileen comenzó a levantarse, y mientras se ponía de pie, Toto se lanzó contra Drowzee. Juntando sus patas delanteras, empujó al pokémon en un ataque Sorpresa. Toto permaneció encima del pokémon psíquico, gruñendo.  
-Qué interesante… -la atención del hombre estaba sobre los dos pokémon

Aprovechando, Eileen se levantó, yo corrió hacia el desconocido en un intento por taclearlo. Con un movimiento aún más rápido, él la detuvo, presionándole el brazo.  
-Deberías planear mejor lo que vas a intentar. Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo, y el mío también

Drowzee utilizó Confusión al recuperarse del golpe. Toto y Eileen fueron envueltos en una luz azul, la cual los levantó para lanzarlos contra el suelo con fuerza. El hombre permanecía de pie, mirándolos, mientras Eileen intentaba levantarse.  
-¡Toto! –gritó -¡Utiliza Golpes Furia!

Atontado, su pokémon comenzó a levantarse. Tambaleándose, y luchando para mantenerse en pie, Toto se giró hacia ella. Sus garras se extendieron, notándose afiladas. Eileen se dio cuenta que su pokémon estaba confundido.  
-¡Toto, alto!

Persian saltó hacia ella. Con el primer golpe, arañó sus piernas, con el segundo alcanzó a lastimarle el hombro, y con el tercero la tiró al suelo.

Toto cayó al suelo, presa del mareo por la confusión. Ronroneaba, totalmente aturdido. El hombre se acercó a Eileen, parecía hacer una mueca de desapruebo.  
-Pobre de ti… quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no puedo… tal vez Drowzee acabe con tu sufrimiento

Chasqueó los dedos una vez más. Drowzee, en su ataque Confusión, la levantó del suelo. Eileen sólo sintió el potente golpe que se dio contra un muro, aporreando su cabeza. Cayó al suelo, mientras su vista se nublaba, escuchando sonidos en la lejanía.  
-Hora de volver a la Cueva Artisan, Drowzee…

Sorprendida por el recuerdo, y temblando, Eileen se levantó de la escalera en la que estaba sentada. Tenía que decirle a los otros lo que había recordado.

Aún discutiendo sobre el misterioso ladrón, los Frontier Brains parecían no llegar a ningún acuerdo y, además, parecían cada vez más intranquilos. Escucharon la campana del elevador, y se pusieron en guardia, observando la puerta.  
-¿Quién podrá ser? –susurró Greta

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Eileen corrió hacia el grupo.  
-Acabo de recordar algo –dijo, con un tono inusualmente serio para ella

Con atención, el grupo le escuchó. La persecución, el violento ataque. Y, sobre todo, la descripción de su atacante.  
-Sin duda alguna es él… -musitó Anabel –Así que fue de esa forma como perdiste tus recuerdos  
-Debe serlo… -respondió ella, suspirando –Aunque aún no sé por qué yo…

En silencio, parecían meditar la nueva información, hasta que Lucy alzó la voz.  
-Pues yo no creo nada de eso. ¿Cómo están tan seguros que no lo acaba de inventar?  
-¡No lo inventé! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!  
-¿Y por qué recordar "repentinamente" eso?, ¿Por qué no otra cosa?  
-Eso… yo no… -estaba insegura, y no sabía qué responderle  
-Estás exagerando, Lucy –confrontándola, Brandon se metió en la discusión –Entiendo que tengas miedo. Después de todo, tu Milotic fue robado, y no poder defenderlo fue un gran golpe para tu orgullo, ¿o me equivoco?

Lucy retrocedió, refunfuñando.  
-Pero aún así, no te dejes llevar por esas emociones de impotencia. Y, mucho menos, no te desquites con ella. Si estamos todos reunidos aquí, es porque nos interesa finalizar todo este problema. Y sé que vamos a lograrlo. Personalmente, creo que si estoy a salvo es porque la chica que está frente a ti, la misma a la cual acabas de incriminar, fue lo suficientemente valiente como para desobedecerme y tomar por sorpresa a ese maldito. Podrías decir que, simplemente, fue un golpe de suerte. No sé los otros, pero yo le creo

Los ánimos parecían calmarse. Estaban a un día de enfrentarse al criminal, y debían estar unidos como el equipo que se supone que eran.

La tarde en Slate Port era hermosa. El fresco viento, el sonido del oleaje del mar, los Wingull volando al atardecer; suspiró, rascando su desnudo torso. Bajo una sombrilla, acostado sobre una toalla, el muchacho disfrutaba del momento.  
-Bien, tal vez abordé el barco equivocado, pero no está nada mal un descanso antes de seguir con mi misión –siguió rascándose –Quisiera quedarme más días aquí…

Si pudiera ver su rostro, vería lo relajado y tranquilo que estaba.


	20. Chapter 20

A unas cuantas horas del enfrentamiento contra el excéntrico ilusionista, era imposible concebir el sueño. Recostada en la cama, y con la luz encendida, escuchó a Brandon maldecir durante una llamada: sin duda, estaba hablando con el maldito delincuente.

Llena de ansiedad, pasó varios minutos sin poder dormir. Incluso cuando estuvo segura que Brandon había recobrado la calma, ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Tenía miedo de lo que sea que pudiera pasar. Y, más aún, tenía miedo de que alguno de los dos no regresara a salvo de la pelea, aunque sonara bastante dramático.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo todo. Sin importar que le rechazaran. Con cuidado, sin querer hacer ruido, se quitó la sábana que la cubría. Aunque parte de ella estaba en contra, de corazón, desde el fondo, deseaba decirle todo. Con un paso ligero, caminó hasta la puerta y, con su mano temblando y sudorosa, giró la perilla de la puerta.

Sentado en su confiable sofá, absorto en la lectura, Brandon no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica. O sus pisadas eran demasiado ligeras, o él no estaba del todo ahí.  
-Hey… -su voz se escuchaba como un susurro -¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
-Claro, toma asiento –respondió, cerrando el libro, haciéndolo a un lado sobre el mullido sofá -¿No puedes dormir?  
-No, y por lo que veo tú tampoco –se sentó junto a él, lo más cerca que pudo –Aunque no sé si sea por lo que va a suceder mañana, o sea otra cosa  
-¿Qué más puede preocuparte? –Brandon la miró, pero ella movió su cabeza a otro lado, evitando que siguiera viendo su rostro  
-Creerás que estoy loca si te lo digo –contestó, con una voz entristecida –Y… no sé por qué estoy diciéndotelo, no tiene caso

Eileen llevó sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo. Pronto comenzó a sollozar y a temblar, y sentir sus lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas le hacían sentir peor. Preocupado por la reacción tan extraña de la chica, Brandon se quedó mirándola cuidadosamente. Le recordó mucho el día que le prometió que cuidaría de ella, después del accidente causado por el desgraciado mago blanco.  
-No llores –le pidió –Dime qué es lo que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte a resolverlo. ¿Recuerdas que dije que te ayudaría? No sólo me refería a cuidarte mientras estuvieras sin memorias, también me refería a situaciones como ésta. Así que, por favor, deja de cubrir tu lindo rostro  
-¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas? –alcanzó a escucharle, pese a que sus manos amortiguaban un poco el sonido  
-Lo estoy diciendo porque estoy preocupado… no puedo evitar sentirme así…

Lentamente, Eileen bajó sus manos. Su rostro estaba rojo por llorar, y las lágrimas habían trazado diferentes caminos por sus mejillas. Suspirando, Brandon la tomó de la mano, pese a estar húmeda por sus lágrimas. Levantándose él primero, jaló con suavidad, como si le pidiera que se levantara ella también. Accediendo con lentitud, la chica, aún temblorosa, se levantó, apretando el agarre de su mano. Tomados de la mano, sin verse a la cara, él la guió hacia la habitación.  
-Acuéstate, e intenta dormir –le dijo, soltándola –Yo me quedaré junto a ti

Como si se tratara de una pequeña niña, le obedeció. Se trepó a la cama, acostándose sobre su lado derecho. Él cerró la puerta lentamente, y se apoyó en ella, mirando a la joven.  
-No apagues la luz –como si no quisiera decirlo, y con la voz algo ahogada, siguió otra petición –Y… ven… tengo miedo… no quiero sentirme sola…

Hizo otro gesto, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.  
-Puedes dormir en el lado izquierdo, como te gusta… -sollozó, y volvió a llorar –Pero no me dejes sola…

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Él no entendía. Y estaría mintiéndose si se dijera a sí mismo que no quería quedarse toda la noche junto a Eileen. El turno de ser un niño obediente era suyo.

Acostados en la misma cama, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, pero seguían despiertos. Mientras él miraba el techo, sin pensar en concreto en algo, Eileen se acercó más a él. Se acurrucó sobre su pecho, y finalmente cerró sus ojos. Intentando ignorar la escena, quiso obligarse a pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo, y su pulso se aceleró.  
-Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido –le dijo, sonando adormecida  
-Lo sé…  
-Si puedo estar así contigo… -sonó aún más adormilada –Quisiera que nunca amaneciera…

Con Eileen por fin dormida, sólo quedaba él con sus pensamientos. Aún mirando hacia el techo, y sintiéndose inusualmente incómodo, intentó calmarse, pero no podía ignorar a Eileen durmiendo sobre su pecho.  
-No voy a poder dormir tranquilo… -se dijo –Aunque también desearía que nunca amaneciera

Pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y, llegando a un acuerdo con las cosas que sentía, sonrió. No había marcha atrás, y no sabía exactamente como describirlo.  
-Creo que te quiero… -comentó en voz alta, con la seguridad que ella no escucharía al estar dormida

¿Era esa la palabra? Cómo iba a saberlo, si hasta ese momento no la había dicho, y mucho menos, no había pensado en ello.  
-De todas las personas que conozco… ¿por qué tú? -quiso creer que estaba equivocado, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo creyéndolo -Cuando finalmente entiendo lo que pasa, lo digo mientas no puedes escuchar, ¿y aún así represento la valentía?

Con una mano, pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello de la chica. No sabía por qué, pero hacer eso le hizo sentirse en paz.  
-Eileen… podría acostumbrarme a esto… así que… quédate conmigo…

Su revelación estaba a salvo, Eileen seguía dormida.


	21. Chapter 21

Abriendo los ojos lentamente como cualquier otra mañana, y recobrando lentamente sus otros sentidos, Eileen sintió que estaba recostada sobre algo que tenía una textura muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Con la vista borrosa, palpó lo que sea que estaba bajo ella, sin poder adivinar qué era.  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué es…? –su mano tocó lo que parecía ser la nariz de alguien, y, más arriba, reconoció lentamente la textura perteneciente al cabello; finalmente, dándose cuenta de lo que tocaba, lanzó un fuerte grito

Alarmado, Brandon despertó de golpe, empujándola con mucha fuerza, sobresaltado por el matinal concierto de gritos. Para no perder la costumbre, Eileen comenzaría aquella mañana levantándose del suelo.  
-Creí que estaba soñando… -dijo entre dientes, levantándose

Apresurado, él se levantó para ayudarla, pero la chica rechazó nerviosamente su ayuda.  
-Discúlpame –apenado, bajó la cabeza –Pero prácticamente me gritaste en el oído  
-No, discúlpame tú, no recordaba que te habías quedado conmigo… -dio un grito ahogado, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos -¡Yo… no quería… decir lo que… lo que dije!  
-¿Lo que dijiste…? –le miró confundido; parecía no recordar –Pero si tú no…

Retrocedió. No recordaba del todo lo que ella había dicho, pero sí lo que él había confesado. Escandalizado, e intentando calmar sus nervios, corrió sus dedos por su cabello.  
-Uh… ¿tú… recuerdas lo que dije? –preguntó, visiblemente nervioso  
-Brandon, disculpa, pero no recordaba siquiera que me dormí encima de ti, ¿Era algo importante?

Suspiró aliviado, después de todo, no le escuchó.  
-No, sólo estaba… murmurando sobre lo que sea que pase hoy –contestó; un sudor frío comenzó a resbalar por su frente  
-Sí… hoy… -comentó la chica, llamando la atención de su compañero -¿Dónde se supone que lo veremos?  
-Llamó ayer en la noche. Dijo que nos reuniéramos en el puerto

Pasó su mano por su frente, quitando el sudor. A pocas horas de encontrarse con el mago, intentaron llevar su rutina como si nada.

En la hora acordada, los siete Frontier Brains y la entrenadora estaban reunidos en el puerto. No sabían a ciencia cierta qué cosa esperar, y estaban tan ansiosos que no podían esconderlo.  
-¡Aparece ya! –Greta gritó hacia el inmenso mar, como si el agua trajera al extraño  
-Tranquilízate –ordenó Anabel; Greta se encogió ante el regaño –Ésta vez debemos terminar con él. Ha estado causando muchos problemas, no podemos dejar que esto siga así

Spenser miró a Noland; parecía recordar algo, y se aventuró a preguntar.  
-Noland –el muchacho dirigió su mirada a él –Habías dicho que reconoces la voz de ésta persona  
-Sí… al menos eso creo… -alzó la vista al cielo, recobrando la información de la voz desde el fondo de su memoria –Siento que sí hemos hablado antes con él… pero no estoy muy seguro ahora…

Se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo, hubo algunos murmullos.  
-Así que quieres decir que todos lo conocemos –interrumpió Brandon; Noland asintió, pero no estaba muy convencido –Yo lo recordaría…  
-Ajá, sí… -murmuró la chica, rodando sus ojos exasperación  
Al estar cerca de ella y escucharle, Tucker soltó una risilla.  
-¡Necesito que se apresure! –volvió a gritar la rubia -¡Usar a Breelom en vez de Umbreon es muy complicado!  
Spenser golpeó a la chica con su bastón; el quejido de Greta y las risas nerviosas no se hicieron esperar.  
-No vuelvas a dirigirte así cuando hables de uno de tus compañeros –le regañó  
-¡Dame un respiro! –pidió –Es sólo que…  
-Sabemos que quieres barrer el piso con él tanto como nosotros, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que llegue –le tranquilizó Lucy; Anabel y Tucker asintieron

Escucharon un chirrido potente que les causó taparse los oídos. Aguantando el dolor que les causaba el sonido, intentaron no mostrarse tan perturbados y molestos por el chirrido. Así de repentino como empezó, el sonido paró. Recobrándose lentamente, miraron hacia todos lados, pensando que verían algo si lo hacían.  
-¡Ah, perdón! ¿Les causé alguna molestia?

Recordaron la voz tan sarcástica, pero no veían al dueño de la voz.  
-¡No seas cobarde y muéstrate! –gritó Noland, apretando sus puños  
La voz sólo rió.  
-Bien, bien –sonaba condescendiente, rendido –Vamos Hypno…

Una cegadora luz iluminó el área; Eileen puso su brazo frente a sus ojos, intentando atenuar el efecto cegador; los otros hicieron lo mismo mientras la luz brillaba.  
-¡Tch! ¡Hypno, estoy tropezándome! ¡Te dije que no era buena idea esconderse detrás de los árboles! –regañó; Hypno gruñó apenado –Bien, suficiente luz, amigo

La luz desapareció, y abrieron sus ojos con lentitud. Frente a ellos, el hombre de blanco estaba parado, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras su Hypno parecía ofuscado por sus payasadas.  
-¿Por qué siento que sólo está jugando con nosotros? –preguntó Tucker, frotando sus ojos  
-Porque lo está haciendo… -respondió Brandon, sin quitar la vista del peculiar personaje

El hombre de blanco soltó una sonora carcajada. Ellos le miraron de forma desafiante, esperando el siguiente movimiento que hiciera.  
-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos. No van a sacar nada enojándose  
-¡Cállate, imbécil! –Noland dio un paso enfrente –Dinos de una buena vez quién eres  
-Dinos también qué es eso del Equipo Raider –ordenó Lucy

El hombre de blanco asintió, sonriendo.  
-¡Ustedes me hacen tan feliz! –gritó –Ahora ya puedo empezar a contarles mi plan, después de tantos años tramando todo y guardándolo en secreto –suspiró -¿Mi ropa se ve bien?, oh, sí, debo acomodarme el sombrero –alzó sus manos, mostrándoles sus palmas -¿Ven? ¡Compré guantes nuevos para ésta ocasión!  
-¡Habla de una maldita vez! –le apresuró Greta; tanto Noland como el extraño se sorprendieron al escucharle  
-Sí, a eso voy, no me apresures –aclaró su garganta –A ver, me preguntaban sobre el Equipo Raider… Antes de responder, tengo que hacerles una preguntita ¿están ciegos, montón de bobalicones? Duh, el Equipo Raider está frente a sus ojos –se apuntó a sí mismo con sus pulgares, orgullosamente –Claro, Hypno y yo somos los únicos integrantes. No se necesitan montones de idiotas detrás de ti, haciendo lo que quieres así como los Rocket, cuando puedes hacerlo tú mismo y con mejores resultados –una idea cruzó su mente, y aplaudió dos veces -¡Oh, podrían unirse! Nunca está de más tener como aliados a los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo  
-Olvídalo –Tucker rechazó su insulsa oferta –Con un uniforme tan feo, ni tu madre querría unirse a tu club  
-¡Ouch! –contrarrestó el hombre, fingiendo pena –Pero si fue mi madre quien me alentó a hacer todo lo que he preparado para ustedes… no querrán que la decepcione, ¿verdad?, ¿Se imaginan cómo se sentirían sus madres si ustedes les fallan?  
-¡Vamos, ve al grano con lo que quieres! –volvió a apresurarle Greta  
-Muy bien, muy bien… ahora sí, al tema principal… ¡Los he reunido ésta mañana para participar en el maravilloso Battle Frontier! –los Frontier Brains y Eileen le miraron sorprendidos, sin entender qué quería decir con eso -¡Sí! Tal vez nunca lo han hecho, pero hoy lo harán aunque no quieran. ¿Recuerdan a sus queridos pokémon? –alcanzó a ver el gesto de disgusto de aquellos que fueron saqueados tan violentamente –Oh, por lo visto sí. Bueno, coincidentemente, son 7, al igual que ustedes, y al igual que las instalaciones. ¡Qué conveniente!  
-Joven –interrumpió Spenser; el extraño le miró, poniendo toda su atención sobre el anciano –Me permito preguntarle algo, ¿por qué Brandon y yo no fuimos atacados? Personalmente, estaba esperando su visita

El hombre lanzó un chillido de emoción, y dio pequeños saltos mostrando qué tan exaltado estaba.  
-¡Porque usted, señor Spenser, es mi favorito! ¡No podría lastimar a mi Frontier Brain favorito! –dejó de saltar, y regresó a una postura seria –Y en cuanto a Brandon, ¿qué creen? Después de mi querida Lucy, era el siguiente –apuntó hacia Eileen, casi acusadoramente –Pero como su amada y sus pokémon nos arruinaran la noche, Hypno y yo decidimos que dejarlo en paz sería lo mejor. Después de todo, Persian, Salamence y Tyranitar nos dejaron ciertas marcas psicológicas difíciles de borrar… -pareció espabilar, bajando su acusador dedo, y sonrió como si estuviera viendo a viejos amigos –Pero bueno, basta de eso, estaba contándoles de qué se trata esto. Recuerden, un pokémon por instalación  
-¡Entonces apártate! –ordenó Noland –Encontraré al pokémon que está en la Fábrica y después…  
-No, no –el hombre interrumpió, y gesticuló una negativa con su dedo índice -¿De verdad creen que les dejaría las cosas tan fáciles? Ir cada uno a sus instalaciones, las cuales conocen a la perfección, ¿qué tan divertido puede ser eso? ¡Por favor! ¡No soy tan estúpido! –chasqueó los dedos; Hypno caminó hacia ellos –Tengan cuidado al llegar, las instrucciones se las darán una vez que estén ahí. Mucha suerte, sólo tienen éste día para encontrar a los pokémon y, cuando lo hagan, procuren buscarme. Bye-bye

Hypno extendió sus brazos, con sus ojos brillando en un color blanco. Uno a uno, los siete Frontier Brains desaparecieron frente a la vista de Eileen y el extraño villano, el cual sonreía, extasiado. Pronto, se quedaron solos en el puerto.  
-¿Qué les hiciste? –su voz se escuchaba angustiada  
-Nada, te lo juro. Sólo les ayudé a llegar más rápido con la Teleportación de Hypno  
-Hypno no puede aprender ese movimiento  
-Oh, sí que puede –respondió –Por lo visto alguien sigue pensando que Espeon nunca fue capaz de aprender Electrocañón. No, chica, los pokémon pueden alcanzar un potencial superior por sí mismos, como mi querido Hypno. Pero desde que nos encontramos en la pirámide, me quedé pensando en algo… Tus pokémon parecían muy fieles a ti, y continuaron siéndolo pese a todo… pero Hypno ha afinado sus poderes con mucha rapidez y eficacia, así que… -rió, casi delicadamente –Hagamos algo. Parece que te has compenetrado mucho con los Frontier Brains, y por lo que me enteré, estás viviendo con mi bien amado Brandon… así que… Simple, búscame. Demuéstrales que los aprecias lo suficiente como para detenerme. Debo decir que tu fuerza me impresionó, y quisiera darte la oportunidad de demostrarnos a Hypno y a mí tu potencial como entrenadora. Así que adelante, búscanos. Estamos aquí en el Battle Frontier ¡Confío en que serás tú quién podrá encontrarnos primero!

Lanzó una bola de humo, concurriendo a su usual escape. Eileen estaba completamente sola, con el objetivo de encontrarlo en algún lugar de la isla, sin idea alguna de dónde comenzar a buscar.

En una fría caverna, sentado sobre una roca, el hombre de blanco golpeteaba sus muslos, en un ritmo que sólo él tenía en su mente.  
-Hypno, ¿puedes hacerme el enorme favor de dormir a los otros entrenadores y personas? No quiero que molesten a mis pequeños jugadores, ya sabes, los siete Frontier Brains y la chica… –Hypno asintió –Confío en tu poder, amigo. Tu Hipnosis se ha vuelto muy potente

Lo único que quedaba para que su momento no fuera arruinado era dormir a otros participantes. Quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Éste era su momento de brillar, después de tanto tiempo.

Aún en Slate Port, el muchacho se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad. Los puestos del mercado le llamaron la atención, pensando en comprar algunos recuerdos o baratijas para familiares y amigos. Con una limonada en lata en su mano, revisaba con cuidado los objetos a la venta.  
-¡Una pulsera hecha de Escamas Corazón! –se sorprendió al verla, con las escamas brillando a la luz del sol de la mañana –Tal vez compre esto… Hm… debería llevarle algo, después de todo, va a estar encerrada un largo tiempo cuando la encuentre…

Bebió de su limonada. Había tardado tanto en tomársela que se había calentado. Fue como un castigo divino por burlarse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Los siguientes eventos son simultáneos (refiriéndome a las batallas de los Frontier Brains); cuestión de unos minutos más, unos minutos menos. Ojalá no los termine confundiendo por mi forma errática de escribir, jaja.**

* * *

Justo cuando Hypno estaba a punto de adormecer a las personas restantes en el lugar, su entrenador se dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.  
-¡Pero qué tonto soy! Hypno, necesitamos retadores para los chicos. Yo no puedo construir pokémon mecánicos, además, simplemente los harían trizas. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor gigantesco? Por favor, haz que algunos entrenadores peleen contra ellos. Da igual que sean fuertes o no, los pokémon que les esperan al final son mucho peores que cualquier cosa –Hypno parecía confundido, con las órdenes mezcladas –Sí, ya sabes, controla a algunos con tus poderes, envíalos a las instalaciones de batalla, ¿No recuerdas lo que dije? Quiero vencerlos en su propio juego, y para eso, ellos también tienen que jugarlo, con unas reglas más relajadas para que se confíen y después ¡Pow! ¡Darles una cuchillada por la espalda!

Hypno tardó unos segundos en captar los deseos de su compañero; si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes, no estaría en ese momento tan estresado trabajando contrareloj. Pero, casi sin avisar, el hombre emitió un grito ahogado, llamando la atención de Hypno nuevamente. Haciendo señas con la mano, el hombre habló nuevamente.  
-¡No, espera! Acabo de recordar que activamos la opción de entrenadores virtuales en la madrugada, ¿te acuerdas? Esa que usaron durante los primeros meses cuando había pocos entrenadores merodeando la isla -Hypno asintió, pero parecía estar molesto con las actitudes de su entrenador -Perdona, pero es que estoy tan emocionado con todo esto. No puedo creer que esté tan cerca de humillarlos como ellos lo hicieron conmigo

Hypno se sentó en el suelo, de frente a su compañero. Él también recordaba cómo había estado la cosa.

Mientras tanto, Noland reconoció al instante el lugar al cual había sido transportado. Con la oscuridad el edificio parecía realmente terrorífico, más de lo que normalmente era. Se encontraba adentro del Sierpe Batalla. Caminó por el salón principal, curioseando el papel tapiz y las cortinas aterciopeladas del lugar. Una asquerosa carcajada se escuchó, haciendo eco en la recepción.  
-¡Otra vez tú!  
-_¡Saludos, Frontier Brain! Si es que Hypno no se equivocó con su magia pokémon, debes ser Noland, el Jefe de la Fábrica de Batalla. ¿Conoces las reglas del Sierpe de mi querida Lucy? Apuesto que sí, pero no está de más comentarlas contigo_ –durante la grabación, el hombre aclaró su garganta –_Sierpe Batalla te permite probar tu suerte como entrenador y bla, bla, bla. Directo al punto, en vez de utilizar tres pokémon, sólo podrás usar uno, y no te preocupes, que con un pokémon todo será más fácil. ¿Fácil?, preguntarás Sí, fácil, diré. Recuerda, un pokémon que antes perteneció a alguno de ustedes te espera en vez de un Frontier Brain, y las cosas no serán muy sencillas una vez que lo encuentres…_

La grabación se cortó, y todo quedó en silencio otra vez. Enojado, Noland inhaló y exhaló para calmar su furia. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su bata blanca y, cuando había encontrado lo que buscaba, sonrió.  
-Así que sólo un pokémon… espero que éste amigo no me falle…

Con cautela, caminó hacia el telón abierto que llevaba hacia el reto. En la siguiente habitación, un salón enorme vacío, tenía la en sus manos la opción de elegir cualquiera de las tres puertas. Miró con cautela las tres. No había ninguna de las usuales criadas que apoyan a los entrenadores.  
-"Muy fácil" –arremedó –Cuando le ponga las manos encima lo voy a… -gesticuló con sus manos como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien, pero al mirar a su alrededor, paró –Veamos… creo que iré por el camino de en medio. Total, ¿qué tan mal me puede ir?

Atravesó el umbral, y en el cuarto de su elección, nada había. Quitándose la gorra para rascarse la cabeza en confusión, Noland no entendía de qué se trataba todo.  
-Tal vez es mera "suerte", algunos retadores no pelean contra otros entrenadores en algunos cuartos…

Estuvo ahí adentro varias horas, dándose un tiempo de cinco minutos máximo en la elección de la puerta que debería cruzar. Le desesperaba pensar en cómo estarían sus compañeros, sus amigos, que en ese momento también deberían estar luchando contra reloj para encontrar al pokémon que se les había asignado al azar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, llegó al último cuarto sin tener que luchar contra otros entrenadores virtuales, ni siquiera entró a un cuarto lleno de pokémon.  
-Entonces sí que tengo suerte –se dijo a sí mismo –Ningún pokémon, ningún entrenador, nada… -miró a su alrededor, buscando al oponente contra el cual debía enfrentarse –Tal vez ni siquiera tiene aquí al pokémon y sólo estaba jugando  
-_Ah, ah. Así que llegaste en una pieza al final_ –en aquella otra grabación, el hombre rió –_Espero que estés lo suficientemente descansado, porque el siguiente pokémon te dejará sin aliento ¡Adelante!_

Detrás él, Noland sintió algo acercarse. Una especie de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Encogiéndose, con un escalofrío, vio cómo Metagross, el mismo que se le había arrebatado, flotaba sobre él.  
-¡Metagross! –el pokémon le ignoró, continuando su flote en medio de la habitación

El pokémon de acero levantó sus enormes brazos; la cruz que atravesaba su cara y sus pequeñas garras brillaron en un color blanco, atacando al entrenador de repente. Noland tuvo la suerte de quitarse con rapidez, y, mientras observaba a Metagross enterrar su enorme puño en el suelo, entendió que no debía tener piedad contra el pokémon por más suyo que fuera. Mientras era observado por el entrenador, Metagross intentaba zafar su puño del suelo, con un poco de esfuerzo.  
-Es cierto… dijo que tendríamos que pelear contra ellos… -revisó una vez más el bolsillo de su bata sin mangas, y sacó una pokébola –Si no queda otra opción… tendré que hacerlo

Lanzó la pokébola. El objeto llamó la atención de Metagross, y más cuando de ella se liberó un Ampharos.  
-¡Muy bien, Ampharos, hagamos esto rápido! ¡Onda Trueno!

Ampharos liberó una onda eléctrica de su cuerpo, dirigida a Metagrosss. El enorme pokémon de acero quedó completamente paralizado, sin poder moverse para regresar el golpe.  
-¡Ampharos, Rayo!

Unas chispas se formaron en las orejas de Ampharos, cargando rápidamente el ataque. Liberó de su cuerpo un poderoso rayo que hizo reaccionar a Metagross. Por su parte, el pokémon de acero logró moverse. Con toda la velocidad que fue capaz de sacar, Metagross alzó su enorme brazo, ésta vez, sus garras brillaron en un color dorado, y se formó la silueta de un meteoro. Dándose cuenta del ataque, Noland tomó la iniciativa de ordenar nuevamente  
-¡Protección!

Su pokémon cruzó sus brazos, y una barrera de color verde apareció frente a él. Amortiguando el golpe de Metagross, Noland dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que el movimiento no había fallado.  
-¡Doble Equipo!

El contorno de Ampharos brilló de color blanco, creando decenas de copias de sí mismo alrededor de Metagross. Sin saber a cuál atacar, y mientras las numerosas copias del pokémon eléctrico corrían alrededor de él, Metagross abrió su boca. Frente a él, creó una bola negra que lanzó hacia una copia de Ampharos, desapareciéndola.  
-¡Ahora mismo está distraído, Ampharos usa Trueno!

El verdadero Ampharos saltó sobre Metagross. En el aire, y cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse, las joyas de su cola y frente brillaron en un color dorado. Con un sonoro estruendo, una carga eléctrica masiva golpeó a Metagross. Con el efecto de la parálisis, no pudo moverse. Las copias del pokémon amarillo desaparecieron.  
-Parece que Metagross está cansándose… -chasqueó sus dedos, visiblemente optimista -¡Ampharos! ¡Utiliza Trueno una vez más!

Repitiendo el movimiento anterior, las joyas de Ampharos brillaron una vez más. El problema fue que, ésta vez, Metagross reaccionó con más velocidad. Lanzándose con fuerta en un ataque Derribo, Metagross lanzó a Ampharos, el cual terminó estrellándose contra una pared. Con deseos de luchar, y aguantando el dolor, Ampharos se levantó.

Sus joyas brillaron, esta vez con un rojo intenso, mostrando lo molesto que estaba. Montones de chispas lo rodearon por completo, y con un sonoro grito, liberó un fortísimo Trueno dirigido a Metagross. La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Metagross con mucho poder, haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo. Incluso así, con el ataque finalizado, un humo negruzco era liberado del cuerpo del pokémon Acero/Psíquico.

Aliviado por terminar, Noland se tiró al suelo, e imitándole, Ampharos hizo lo mismo.  
-Eso fue… de una dificultad media… -su compañero emitió un suave gruñido, concordando con él –Qué suerte que te traje… gracias, Ampharos…

* * *

Anabel, con su seria mirada, observó a su alrededor. No parecía sorprendida por lo que había pasado, y pensó si, en ese momento, sus compañeros estarían nerviosos sin saber qué hacer, o tranquilos, esperando la instrucción del mago.  
-Palacio de Batalla, eh… -su risa discreta le hubiera dado miedo a cualquiera –Estoy preparada para lo que sea, así que dime qué debo hacer

La grabación se inició, y al igual que con Noland, se escuchó una risa al principio del audio.  
-_Anabel, Anabel, ¿no es así? La auto proclamada líder de los Frontier Brains. Pequeña, ¿estás segura que te mereces ese título?_ –masculló algo ininteligible –_En fin… Sé que estás muy acostumbrada a las reglamentaciones de la Torre. Qué aburrido, ¿no? Sé que preferirías divertirte mirando a los pokémon luchar, y eso no tiene nada de malo. Como soy un tipo muy bueno, decidí dejarte el reto del Palacio. ¿Sabes de qué va la cosa?_ –ella asintió, a pesar de saber que era una grabación –_En este caso_, _sólo usarás a un pokémon en lugar de tres como se tiene acostumbrado, así que elige bien quién luchará por ti. Y nada de lloriqueos si pierdes, los otros no estarán de buen humor si ven a la pequeña del grupo llorar. Además, eso me rompería el corazón, si tuviera alguno_

Cuando la grabación terminó, ella bufó, molesta por haber sido tratada como una niña.  
-No importa qué sea lo que lances… Mi Alakazam será capaz de hacer polvo a cualquiera de tus pokémon…

Conociendo el camino, entró al campo de batalla. Intentaba mantenerse tranquila, pero la burlona voz del tipo le hizo enojarse cada que la recordaba.

Cuando entró al campo de batalla, del otro lado había un chico, uno de esos que se hacían llamar "Caza bichos". Tenía la mirada perdida, y se movía de una forma torpe. Anabel miró atentamente los movimientos del chico, pensando que todo era muy raro. Poco tardó en darse cuenta que era uno de esos entrenadores virtuales que hace mucho tiempo no usaban.  
-Dustox… adelante… -la voz se escuchaba muy apagada como para ser un simple holograma, lo cual perturbó a la chica  
-¡Alakazam! –Anabel lanzó la pokébola, liberando a su pokémon -¡Ahora, usa…!  
-_¡No! ¡No!_ –la interrupción sorpresa de la grabación asustó a la chica -_Se supone que tienes que estar relajada, ver cómo pelean. Si tu pokémon de verdad te aprecia, si de verdad están tan unidos, sabrá qué hacer sin que se lo digas_

Gruñendo ante la imposibilidad de dictarle ataques a Alakazam, Anabel retrocedió. Su pokémon se giró para verla: Alakazam estaba preocupado, porque era la primera vez que luchaba sin recibir órdenes de Anabel. Dándose cuenta de la mirada de su pokémon, le dirigió una sonrisa.  
-¡Alakazam, todo estará bien! ¡Confío en ti!

Asintiendo, más tranquilo, Alakazam miró hacia el pokémon contra el cual se enfrentaría.

Con la cláusula de sólo un pokémon por entrenador, Anabel observó con atención las batallas que su Alakazam libraba. Cada que el pokémon tenía alguna duda, miraba detrás suyo para ver a su entrenadora, quien le daba ánimos asintiendo o gritándole palabras de apoyo.

Pronto, y con las experiencias vividas en otros combates, Alakazam llegó a la batalla final. En el campo, esperando a que apareciera el pokémon al que debía enfrentarse, volvió a sentirse con miedo.  
-Alakazam… -Anabel se escuchaba preocupada, pero pronto puso una cara llena de decisión -¡Hey, Alakazam! –su pokémon volteó a verla –No tengas miedo, sé que podrás derrotarlo, no importa qué pokémon sea… Y recuerda, estamos haciendo esto para poder atrapar al maldito que robó a Snorlax, ¿le recuerdas? –el pokémon psíquico asintió, apretando con fuerza las cucharas que tenía en las manos –Así que no tengas miedo, ¡eres muy fuerte! ¡Yo sé que podrás vencerlo!

Aleteando con mucha fuerza, un Dragonite entró al campo de batalla. Anabel y Alakazam le miraron volar en círculos sobre ellos, como si les retara a hacerlo bajar. Le divisaron aletear, casi mofándose de ellos. El pokémon psíquico de la joven miró de forma desafiante al robusto dragón, el cuál echó a reír, burlándose de la incapacidad de Alakazam para volar.  
-¡Tú puedes, Alakazam! ¡Demuéstrale qué tan fuerte eres! –animó Anabel; Alakazam parecía estar lleno de energía nuevamente

Su primer ataque fue Psíquico. Alakazam levantó sus brazos, y sus cucharas comenzaron a doblarse frenéticamente. Pronto, Dragonite fue envuelto en un aura azul, el cual parecía aprisionarle y apretarle fuertemente. Elburlón dragón comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, y, cuando Alakzam movió sus brazos, como si fuera a tirar un pesado bulto, Dragonite fue lanzado hacia la pared. En el estrepitoso golpe, el dragón pareció aturdido.

El siguiente movimiento fue por parte del rival. Levantándose torpemente, sus ojos parecían lucir un enojo inusual para un pokémon. Batió sus alas, ascendiendo nuevamente. Cuando estuvo a una altura considerable, sus alas comenzaron a colorearse en un tono metálico. Anabel supo que estaba a punto de usar Ala de Acero. Bajando en picada para golpear a Alakazam, el psíquico se protegió con sus brazos, cruzándolos frente a él. El golpe le hizo retroceder unos centímetros, pero seguía de pie para luchar. Dragonite sobrevoló el área nuevamente.

Concentrándose, y cerrando los ojos, Alakazam centró su energía con el movimiento Paz Mental. Dragonite vio esto como una oportunidad, y se lanzó al ataque, con Golpe Cuerpo. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a Alakazam y a sí mismo por unos segundos.

Resintiendo el golpe, Alakazam se levantó. Su cuerpo brilló con un tono dorado, desapareciendo sus heridas con Recuperación. Esto enfureció a Dragonite, quien, una vez más, se lanzó al ataque. Sus ojos brillaron con un color rojo durante su furia, al igual que su cuerpo y comenzó a mover su cola violentamente. Alakazam le detuvo nuevamente, levantando sus cucharas y contrarrestando con Psíquico. E detuvo a mitad del vuelo, y cuando dobló sus cucharas con su fuerza psíquica, Dragonite se retorció de dolor. Lo tuvo así por un tiempo considerable, hasta que se decidió a lanzarlo contra la pared.

Adolorido, Dragonite intentó levantarse nuevamente. Si todo lo demás le había fallado, intentaría un movimiento más. Cuando estuvo de pie, abrió su hocico. Lentamente, una esfera naranja se formó. Lanzando el ataque, de la esfera se desprendió un rayo naranja. Alakazam volvió a cruzar sus brazos, ésta vez creando un campo protector a su alrededor. El Híper Rayo hizo contacto con la defensa de Alakazam, sin causar daño alguno. Al ver que su ataque había resultado inútil, el dragón volvió a desplomarse sobre el suelo, jadeando.

Como golpe final, Alakazam golpeó dos veces sus cucharas. Poniéndolas frente a él, otra esfera de energía, igual que la que Dragonite materializó unos minutos antes, se formó. Su Híper Rayo dio de lleno contra el débil dragón, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante.

Alakazam volteó a ver a Anabel, quien estaba sorprendida con la fuerza de su propio pokémon. Acercándose a ella, el pokémon la hizo levitar con sus poderes psíquicos, en un pequeño y amigable juego. Anabel comenzó a reír al verlo tan animado.

* * *

Greta sintió un escalofrío al ver el lugar. Sólo visitaba esa instalación cuando iba acompañada, porque, a pesar de que mantenía una buena relación de amistad con Brandon, la Pirámide Batalla le daba miedo. Tal vez por lo estrafalaria que se le hacía, o simplemente era porque, más allá de los braseros que iluminaban el salón principal, había una completa oscuridad que no parecía tener fin.  
-¡Brandon! –gritó -¡Cuando salga de aquí, me las pagarás!

Comenzó a escucharse como si alguien soplara un micrófono. Greta se abrazó a sí misma, casi temblando.  
-_¡Bienvenida, Greta, a la Pirámide Batalla! Supongo que has de conocer muy bien las reglas de éste lugar  
_-Puedes apostar que no  
-_Así que no explicaré de qué va todo esto  
_-Urgh…

En la grabación, él rió, incomodando a Greta.  
_-¡Sólo bromeaba! Pirámide Batalla nunca ha sido mi favorita, toda esa oscuridad, esos laberintos cambiantes, los pokémon salvajes, entrenadores que salen de la nada… aunque debo admitir que Brandon se lució con ello… en fin, ya sabes, llega hasta la cima de la pirámide, y podrás encontrar una agradable sorpresa. Si vences al pokémon que te espera allá arriba, podrás recuperarlo_ –rió, casi malévolamente –_Si es que puedes…_

Cortando comunicación con ella, Greta comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, casi encogiéndose del temor. Mientras caminaba, maldecía su suerte por ser quien debería subir la pirámide. El problema no era el laberinto, ni los pokémon, ni las batallas sorpresa. El problema era la oscuridad. Le daba pena admitirlo, pero a su edad seguía temiéndole a la oscuridad. Sintiendo desde su pokébola el temor de Greta, Heracross se liberó por sí solo. Lo repentino de su aparición asustó a la muchacha, quien gritó al verlo al final de las escaleras. Heracross tembló al escuchar su grito, y, en el momento y completamente asustado, también gritó.  
-¡No hagas eso otra vez aquí! –gritó, dándole un golpe a puño cerrado en la cabeza -¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Heracross no se inmutó por el golpe, pero seguía aturdido por los gritos y el eco.  
-Bueno, ya que estás aquí… subamos juntos. Es mejor que ir sola…

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta. Heracross empujó, abriéndola, y entró primero, pero Greta se quedó de pie, mirando los braseros y las estatuas. El pokémon bicho no tuvo más que jalarla del brazo.  
-¡No! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Ve tú solo! ¡Yo te espero aquí! –gritó, oponiendo resistencia

Heracross siguió jalando hasta meterla al oscuro laberinto, y rápidamente cerró para evitar el escape de su entrenadora. Greta no veía nada, y su camino era guiado por Heracross. Si pudiera ver la expresión de su pokémon, vería lo estoico que se encontraba.  
-Heracross, ¿conoces éste lugar?, ¿Sabes al menos por dónde vas caminando? –el pokémon emitió un sonido, asintiendo en la oscuridad -¿Cómo no te asusta estar aquí? No podemos ver por dónde vamos… y francamente, eso me asusta…

Juntos escalaron la profunda oscuridad de la pirámide. Tras varios intentos de escape, Heracross pudo convencer a Greta que la oscuridad no era tan mala. Por unos instantes, a la chica le daban brotes de intrepidez, y lideraba el camino, pese a no saber a dónde se dirigían.

Finalmente, tras varias horas de interminable escalada, llegaron a la cima. Heracross y Greta parecían cegados por la luz de la tarde, cerrando sus ojos instintivamente.  
-¡Al fin! –estaba alegre -¡Salimos de ese maldito lugar!

Comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, mientras Heracross observaba algo incómodo. De pronto, sin avisar, una fuerza invisible levantó a Greta. Agitada, y asustada, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.  
-¡Ah! ¡Brandon, te mataré cuando te vea!

De pronto, sintió cómo la soltaban, y cayó al suelo de sentón. Con lo fuerte del golpe, se lastimó un tobillo. Heracross pareció advertir a la fuerza extraña, e intentó seguirle el rastro. En el cielo, se hizo visible poco a poco lo que había tomado a Greta: un Gengar. Con una risa burlona, el pokémon permaneció flotando.  
-¡Debe ser el Gengar de la Fábrica! –ella y su pokémon se miraron en confabulación -¡Es hora de traerlo de vuelta!

Gengar se lanzó primero con Puño Sombra. Agitando su brazo, lanzó un puñetazo al aire, y una tenue aura negra se hizo cada vez más visible, dando forma a un puño negruzco. El ataque hizo contacto con Heracross, recibiéndolo en la cabeza.  
-¡Heracross, utiliza Aguante!

El pokémon bicho se inclinó para enfrente, concentrando su energía para aguantar cualquier golpe que se avecinara. Gengar volvió a reírse, puso sus manos hacia enfrente, creando una esfera negra, la cual lanzó con fuerza hacia el pokémon azul.  
-¡Doble Equipo!

Corrió, evadiendo el ataque que se estrelló en el suelo. Mientras corría, se desprendieron copias de él, y comenzaron a correr en círculos para confundir a Gengar. Sin saber a cuál golpear, escupió un líquido morado hacia los Heracross que pudo, aunque no logró dañar al verdadero Heracross.  
-¡Tuvimos suerte de que esa Bomba Lodo no nos golpeara! –las diversas copias de Heracross asintieron -¡Danza Espada, Heracross!

El cuerno del pokémon brilló, y emitió un fuerte grito de batalla. Poco impresionado con el movimiento del pokémon, Gengar rió fuertemente. Volvió a usar Bola Sombra, esta vez dirigido a Greta. Heracross notó justo a tiempo la dirección del ataque, y corrió a defender a su herida entrenadora, la cual no podía ni pararse para irse a otro lugar. Heracross y sus múltiples copias se pararon frente a Greta para protegerla, activando Protección. El ataque hizo impacto con el campo de energía de Heracross, manteniendo a salvo a Greta. Las copias del pokémon desaparecieron.  
-Gracias, Heracross…

Gengar desapareció en el aire, apareciendo detrás de Heracross. Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando le dio tal lengüetazo que terminó por paralizarlo. Paralizado, y con mucha dificultad de movimiento, Heracross dio un fuerte respiro, relajándose en un uso de Corpulencia. En otro intento por molestarlo, Gengar se acercó nuevamente al pokémon bicho, propinándole otro lengüetazo.

Feliz con haberlo paralizado y con molestarlo nuevamente, flotó hacia Greta, levantándola del suelo una vez más. Greta comenzó a hacer un escándalo, y más cuando el pokémon fantasma la llevó flotando por el contorno de la pirámide, casi como si le amenazara con tirarla. Desde tan alto, ni un pokémon podría sobrevivir a la caída.

Observando con cuidado los movimientos de Gengar, Heracross pareció concentrarse. También tenía miedo de lo que Gengar pudiera hacerle a su entrenadora, y por eso mismo debía actuar rápido. Paralizado, intentó usar Danza Espada nuevamente, pero el achaque se lo impidió.

Gengar comenzó a dar vueltas, sosteniendo a Greta de ambos pies. A la chica comenzó a darle un mareo intenso, y sintió toda la sangre yéndosele a la cabeza. Gengar comenzó a aflojar su agarre, y Greta gritó.

Tomando pronta acción, Heracross corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dando un salto muy alto. Durante el salto, su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un aura blanca. Gengar sólo sintió el fuerte golpe con el inmenso cuerno de Heracross, el cual fue suficiente para hacerlo caer. Gengar soltó a Greta, y la chica comenzó a caer al mismo tiempo que el pokémon fantasma y que su propio pokémon. En un veloz y valiente movimiento por su parte, Heracross jaló a Greta, abrazándola para protegerla del impacto. Justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, Heracross extendió uno de sus brazos, y detuvo un fuerte impacto. Abrazada de su pokémon, y algo eufórica, Greta volvió a gritar  
-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo una vez más!

* * *

Lucy esperaba pacientemente apoyada en una pared. El inmenso salón principal de la Torre de Batalla se encontraba vacío, lo cual ayudaba a que la mujer no se sintiera nerviosa. Meditando con los ojos cerrados, casi a punto de dormirse por la calma, fue alertada cuando escuchó unos golpeteos a un micrófono.  
-_1… 2… 3… probando 1… 2… 3…_ -siguió otro par de golpeteos, y se escuchó cómo el hombre se aclaraba la garganta –_Oh, mi Lucy… no sabes qué tan feliz me encuentro al grabar esto para ti. ¡Incluso podría cantar una canción!_ –hubo otra pausa, y una risa nerviosa –La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla, no hay nadie aquí, sólo tú y yo –entonó, y después rió, con modestia; Lucy hizo una mueca de completo desagrado –_Oh, sería mejor cantarte en persona… Parece ser que me estoy desviando mucho del tema, así que dejaré el romanticismo para después. Tú, que sabes todo del Battle Frontier, debes conocer el sencillo funcionamiento de la aburrida y bien ponderada Torre de Batalla. Ya sabes, ir subiendo pisos, derrotando entrenadores pero, con sólo un pokémon. No te preocupes, ellos también usarán sólo uno. Quise darte el lugar más sencillo para que no te canses con pruebas insulsas, mi querida Lucy… Y también, quise dejarte a un pokémon muy, muy tranquilo. Llega hasta ese pokémon, cariño. Yo sé que puedes_

Al final de la grabación, Lucy se sintió extrañamente azorada. Con el orgullo completamente embarrado de vergüenza ajena, caminó con su característica elegancia hacia uno de los elevadores para comenzar el reto de la inmensa Torre de Batalla. Adentro del elevador, mientras subía al piso donde sería su reto, liberó a su fiel Seviper. Al estar afuera de su pokébola, Seviper comenzó a ondear su cola en señal de alegría.  
-¿Por qué tan contento? –preguntó Lucy al pokémon; Seviper siseó entusiastamente –No me digas que escuchaste lo que ese imbécil dijo… -el pokémon asintió

El elevador se detuvo, mientras Lucy se sonrojó al saber que incluso Seviper estaba burlándose de ella por lo del tipo de la grabación. Salieron del elevador: ella bastante torpe en sus movimientos por la vergüenza y Seviper arrastrándose a su lado. Su primera batalla de muchas iniciaría en corto, y si quería avanzar sin contratiempos, debía calmarse.

Tras varias horas luchando contra entrenadores virtuales, los cuales consideró incluso inferiores a muchos entrenadores reales, Lucy y Seviper llegaron al piso donde lucharían contra el pokémon sorpresa. Incluso adentro del elevador podían escuchar el rugido del pokémon y sus fuertes aleteos. Lucy se quedó callada, y su temor infundado pronto tuvo una razón cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Mirando al pokémon volar en círculos, sus ojos, llenos de terror, le siguieron.  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Salamence!

Al notarles, Salamence rugió una vez más, casi ensordecedoramente. Lucy se cubrió los oídos, mientras Seviper siseaba, intentando parecer amenazante para el pokémon dragón. Una vez que se calló, la Frontier Brain miró a su pokémon, intentando transmitirle confianza.  
-¡Seviper, será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido! –Seviper se lanzó al campo de batalla, y miró a Salamence aletear a su alrededor -¡Comienza con Tóxico!

Seviper abrió su hocico, y comenzó a lanzar un líquido morado hacia Salamence. El dragón esquivó con gracia el chorro venenoso por unos segundos, pero comenzó a sentir un ardor en un ala. Con sólo una pequeña mancha, estaba destinado a sufrir los efectos del veneno por el resto de la batalla. Lucy esbozó una sonrisa, pero Salamence se veía furioso. Volando en picada hacia el Seviper, alistó su cola para contraatacar con Cola de Acero.  
-¡Muy bien, Seviper! ¡Enrédate en la cola de Salamence cuando esté cerca de ti!

Salamence dio un giro en el aire, con su cola lista para atacar. Con un salto veloz, Seviper se posicionó sobre el dragón, e inclinándose, se enredó justamente en la cola de Salamence, tomándolo por sorpresa.  
-¡Ahora, Triturar!

Los colmillos de Seviper se alargaron, y mordió con fuerza la espalda de Salamence, quien rugió de dolor. Intentando quitarse de encima a la serpiente, Salamence comenzó a dar piruetas toscas y peligrosas en el aire, lo cual sólo provocaba que las mandíbulas de Seviper se hicieran más justas a su piel. En un último intento, voló hacia el techo, queriendo golpear con fuerza su espalda y por consiguiente a Seviper. Al notar esto, Lucy dio otra orden.  
-¡Ahora baja!

La serpiente escuchó, y saltó intrépidamente. Salamence se dio de lleno contra el techo, rompiendo un par de lámparas en el proceso y aturdiéndose. Cansado por el veneno y adolorido por los mordiscos, Salamence bajó al piso, respirando con fuerza.  
-¡Cola de Acero!

Ondeando su cola, Seviper se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. Al ver la brillante cola de Seviper, Salamence se dio la vuelta y contrarrestó con un coletazo que mandó a volar a la serpiente. Lucy gruñó, a pesar de que el veneno volvió a causar estragos en el dragón. La pequeña mancha de veneno que había caído en su ala era más grande, y se extendía con rapidez.  
-Tucker entrenó muy bien a ese pokémon… -se dijo a sí misma, observando desafiantemente al dragón -¡Seviper, Colmillo Veneno!

Arrastrándose con velocidad, Seviper abrió su hocico nuevamente, esta vez derramando un líquido morado de sus colmillos. Su ataque paró en el cuello de Salamence, y presionó con fuerza. Esto hizo que el dragón levanta el vuelo nuevamente, moviendo el cuello en un intento por soltar a Seviper. Teniendo éxito en su intento, alcanzó a sentir como la serpiente lo liberaba. Se tambaleó en el aire, presa del efecto de Tóxico. Recuperando rápidamente su movimiento, voló en picada hacia el pokémon venenoso, alistando sus garras, las cuales adquirieron un brillo verdoso. Hizo contacto, mandando a Seviper hasta el extremo del campo de batalla.

Los dos pokémon comenzaron a notarse más y más cansados, y Lucy supo que tenía que apresurarse a terminar con la batalla.  
-¡Seviper, usa Cola de Acero una vez más!

Volvió a lanzarse contra Salamence, ondeando su cola. Salamence no tuvo tiempo de moverse, y fue abofeteado con la punta de la cola del Seviper. El golpe lo lanzó al suelo por unos instantes. Se sintió como si estuviera perdiendo el conocimiento lentamente, y aún así, quiso intentar un movimiento más. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, se remontó en el vuelo una vez más y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, se lanzó hacia el suelo. A Lucy le pareció raro que Salamence no se lanzara contra Seviper, pero pronto entendería por qué.

El dragón se impulsó más, colocando sus patas de enfrente para un impacto mayor. Al hacer contacto con el suelo, el lugar comenzó a moverse violentamente. Algunas lámparas cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose estruendosamente. Lucy se mantuvo de pie maravillosamente, y Seviper sólo se asustó un poco por el movimiento repentino. Cuando el temblor terminó, Seviper cayó al suelo, algo aturdido, pero aún con energía. Caso contrario para Salamence que, con el veneno tan potente, perdió toda energía para luchar.

Con la batalla finalizada, la mujer suspiró aliviada. Caminó entre los destrozos del campo de batalla hacia su Seviper, al cual acarició cariñosamente en la cabeza.  
-Bien hecho, amigo –dijo mientras Seviper agitaba su cola en señal de felicidad; Lucy miró al inmenso dragón, el cual respiraba pesadamente –Ahora debemos curarlo, si no, Tucker nos reclamará

Seviper asintió mientras su entrenadora le sonreía en confabulación.

* * *

Tucker se rascó la cabeza. De las siete instalaciones que el Battle Frontier ofrecía, ¿por qué ese lugar? Se asqueó al sentir un olor a sudor, y, si hubiera alguien cerca de ahí, estaría quejándose sin parar. Esa era su razón para no acercarse nunca al Dojo de Batalla.  
-Esa Greta, debería poner más empeño a la limpieza de éste lugar. Y estos adornos son de tan mal gusto… Esa planta no está bien ahí porque no es de sombra, y ése tapete es tan anticuado… ¡Ah! ¡Qué horror! ¡El papel de esa puerta se está desgarrando! Esto es un ejercicio del mal gusto, tendré que llenar una queja anónima… -miró a su alrededor, buscando algo -¡No es posible! No tiene ni siquiera un buzón de quejas y sugerencias… ¡Éste lugar está completamente mal!

Su berrinche se vio interrumpido con un sonido estático. Tucker concentró toda su atención en el comunicado.  
-_¡Tucker! ¡Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla! Así es, ¡estás en el Dojo de Batalla! Sabía que éste lugar no te encantaría, y por ello me dije_ "Hey, hay que hacer que Tucker entre ahí, para ver qué pasa". S_upongo que ni siquiera sabes cómo son las cosas en éste sitio, y no te culpo, yo tampoco me acercaría… digo, el olor a hombre sudado me da… no sé… me da ñañaras… Claro, no es que yo tampoco sude, pero al menos me cuido_ –Tucker dio un golpeteo rítmico con un pie, aburrido por la grabación –_Otra vez estoy desviándome del tema, no sé qué tengo que hoy estoy muy platicador. En el Dojo, tienes que luchar contra entrenadores, como en cualquier otro lado. Aquí el problema recae en que sólo tienes tres turnos para vencer al pokémon del rival, y si no lo haces, recaerá en la decisión del juez. Un juez virtual, por supuesto. Las categorías son "Mentalidad", los ataques que usa el pokémon, "Talento", la precisión de los ataques y "Cuerpo", que es cómo se encuentra el pokémon al final de la batalla. Cuidado, porque sólo podrás usar a un pokémon durante todo lo que dure el reto. Así que ve, y disfruta de las batallas de un grupo de machos_

Con una sonora risa, la grabación terminó. Tucker disintió con la cabeza. Las estúpidas burlas del tipo de blanco dejaron de ser graciosas cuando decidió meterlo ahí. Caminó hacia la puerta de papel rota, y sin importarle, la atravesó, rompiendo totalmente el débil papel. Al menos Greta tendría que cambiar ese horrible papel.

Sus primeras batallas al lado de Swampert se le hicieron sencillas, pero conforme avanzaba, notó que los entrenadores virtuales se hacían más y más fuertes. Aún así, no quiso mostrar cansancio o preocupación, a pesar de que podía hacerlo si quería. Pero quería parecer perfecto, incluso frente a simples hologramas.

El último pokémon de la tarde en ese lugar apareció. Estaba en su elemento, y Tucker lo sabía cuando le vio entrar tan indiferente al campo de batalla. El pequeño cuerpo negro del pokémon se veía tan distinguido, y resaltaba entre lo burdo del lugar.  
-_¡Swampert vs Umbreon!_ –gritó la voz electrónica del juez computarizado -_¡Empiecen!_  
-Pobre Umbreon… tan pequeño y frágil… me dolerá más a mi hacerte daño que a ti recibirlo –Swampert parecía aguantar una risita -¡Swampert, Demolición!

El enorme pokémon corrió, y dio un gran salto. Alzó su brazo, mientras su mano desprendía una luz blanca. Dio un fuerte manotazo a Umbreon, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Swampert dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose del pequeño pokémon. Ahora era el turno de Umbreon, quien se levantó con cuidado. Dio un par de pasitos hacia atrás, y movió su cola de un lado para otro. Ésta forma de alistarse para el ataque provocó ternura tanto en Tucker como en Swampert. Sus rostros de adoración se quitaron cuando Umbreon dio un salto impulsado hacia Swampert, empujándolo con una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Incluso en el ataque, Umbreon se causó daño y Swampert cayó al suelo por el impulso de Umbreon. El golpe lo dejó medio aturdido, pero se estabilizó con velocidad. El primer turno había terminado.

Tucker miró al pequeño pokémon, sorprendido por la fuerza del ataque.  
-Huh, por lo visto es más fuerte de lo que parece… -dio una sonrisa de suficiencia, y aplaudió una vez, encantado con lo que estaba viendo -¡Swampert, enséñale lo que es un golpe de verdad! ¡Puño Hielo!

Umbreon se lanzó primero al ataque, golpeando con fuerza en un veloz movimiento, Ataque Rápido. Este movimiento sólo hizo tambalear un poco a Swampert, a diferencia del Doble Filo. Mientras se daba la vuelta para atacar a Umbreon, alzó su puño, el cual despidió un aura gélida y un brillo azulado. En medio de su giro, movió su puño, golpeando a Umbreon en el cuerpo, rompiendo la madera del campo de batalla y hundiendo su puño y por consiguiente a Umbreon. El segundo turno había terminado.

Con una tierna gracia, Umbreon empujó la mano de Swampert para salir. Swampert quitó su mano, y retrocedió para permitirle salir. Nuevamente, tanto Tucker como Swampert se emocionaron al ver a Umbreon salir del hoyo y agitar su cabecita, moviendo sus orejitas.  
-¡Le preguntaré a Greta si quiere intercambiar pokémon conmigo! –Swampert asintió, emocionado

El último movimiento de Umbreon fue Rayo de Confusión. Sus ojos brillaron en una tonalidad roja que hipnotizó por completo a Swampert. Con un destello de esa luz proveniente de sus ojos, Swampert comenzó a tambalearse, completamente confundido.  
-¡Swampert! –gritó Tucker, el pokémon dio manotazos a su alrededor -¡Espabila, Swampert! ¡Estamos cerca de ganarle, lo sé! ¡Usa Golpe Cuerpo!

Mareado, sin saber hacia dónde apuntar, Swampert se paró frente a su entrenador. Encarándole, gruñó con fiereza. Presintiendo lo peor, Tucker quiso quitarse de ahí, pero estaba lleno de pánico. Era la primera vez que Swampert se giraba tan amenazante hacia él durante una confusión. Y cuando saltó para ejecutar el ataque, Tucker se sorprendió al verlo hacer una señal de complicidad: Swampert parecía susurrar, como pidiéndole que no se preocupara y que le siguiera el juego. Sin más, el pokémon dio un salto hacia atrás, impulsado por sus patas. Umbreon sólo vio el gigantesco cuerpo cayendo sobre él, y de una, fue aplastado por Swampert. El tercer turno había terminado.

Se escuchó el sonido del gong, proveniente del juez virtual. El veredicto estaba listo.  
-_¡Mentalidad, el estilo de ataque del pokémon! ¡Un empate! ¡Talento, la precisión del pokémon! ¡Empate! ¡Cuerpo, el pokémon con más vitalidad al final del combate! ¡Punto para Swampert! Por decisión del juez, ¡Swampert es el ganador!_

Al escuchar el resultado, Tucker y Swampert saltaron de alegría. Con ambos distraídos, Umbreon y su enojo le hicieron mirar con recelo al entrenador. Se lanzó hacia él, con Ataque Rápido, derribándolo. Reaccionando, Swampert lanzó un chorro de agua a una presión muy fuerte, empujando al pequeño pokémon negro, dejándolo sin energías para pararse.  
-Pero qué mal perdedor… -comentó el rimbombante Frontier Brain, levantándose del suelo; Swampert asintió solemnemente

* * *

Brandon esperó con tranquilidad en la recepción del Domo de Batalla. Estaba calmado, dejándose llevar por el himno del Battle Frontier que sonaba en esos momentos en las bocinas que había en el lugar. Debía admitir que, en música de espera para ambientar y no aburrir a los entrenadores, Tucker era, realmente, un as. Silbando en conjunto con la canción, y caminando de un lado para otro, el hombre se sintió despreocupado pese a estar en una situación algo difícil. En primera, los eventos con el misterioso mago blanco, y en segunda, y quizá más importante, las cosas que sentía cuando estaba con la chica que no recordaba mucho de su pasado. Fijando su vista hacia el techo, su mirada tenía un toque de nostalgia y preocupación. Apenas pudo percibir cuando entre la música, se escucharon unos soplidos a un micrófono.  
-_¡Listo! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Si no me equivoco, quien está ahí es Brandon! ¿Todo bien con tu amada? ¡Ja, yo también sé lo que se siente estar enamorado de alguien! Así que te entiendo, mi amigo. Y bueno, a lo que voy… ¡Domo de Batalla es un lugar donde podrás experimentar batallas en una modalidad de torneo! Sé que te encantará saber exactamente contra qué cosa te enfrentas. No quisiera quitarte más tiempo, porque bueno, no les digas esto a los otros, pero me caes algo bien. Podrás llevar a tus tres pokémon, pero sólo podrás seleccionar a uno para cada batalla. No te preocupes, que todos los entrenadores virtuales usarán uno también. ¿Listo? ¡Adelante, retador!_

Increíblemente para él, lo único que le incómodo del discurso del hombre fue que, inclusive un peligroso desconocido sabía de su recién descubierta atracción por la chica. Sacudiendo de su mente la imagen de Eileen, apenado y sonrojado caminó hacia el pasillo que daba a los camerinos para entrenadores.

Entrando al primero que vio, y dándole igual porque todos los cuartos de espera eran idénticos, tomó un respiro. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que luchaba en ese campo de batalla, pero si la primera vez que sentía, tal vez como sus otros compañeros, cómo el peso del mundo se posaba sobre sus hombros.

Revisó en la pantalla la información del primer entrenador al que se enfrentaría, pero poco le importaba saber que los pokémon del rival eran Vileplume, Ditto y Bellosom.  
-Meh, qué importa, sólo lucharé sin tener que revisar qué cosa van a usar, esto no tiene nada de divertido

Sonó una alarma suave, que le indicaba que tenía que salir a luchar.

Después de montones de batallas, Brandon sintió que la garganta le raspaba por gritar tantas órdenes. Y qué decir de sus Regis, que probablemente estarían sumamente cansados. Estaba a minutos de enfrentarse al pokémon que el mago había dejado para él. Recordando que podía revisar la información del siguiente rival a vencer, quiso ver si podía saber antes de tiempo a qué pokémon se enfrentaría. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en la tarjeta de información aparecían signos de interrogación. Tendría que esperar para saber a quién se enfrentaría.  
-Da igual que pokémon sea –dijo, confiado –Regirock podrá contra el fácilmente

Sin esperar la alarma, salió al campo de batalla. Se permitió el ser arrogante por unos momentos, y caminó con orgullo. Sin embargo, hasta la cara le cambió cuando, al ver hacia el campo de batalla, vio al sonriente mago blanco y a su Hypno junto a él. Y, sosteniéndole con cuidado, el misterioso hombre estaba cargando el inconsciente cuerpo de Eileen. Enfurecido, Brandon corrió al encuentro del criminal. Su heroico gesto se quedó en intento, pues chocó contra una pared invisible. El hombre de blanco rió al ver sus fútiles intentos de atravesar la barrera mágica. Intentó en otros ángulos, pero la cosa seguía igual.

-¿Te gusta? Es Barrera. Dudo mucho que puedas atravesarla  
-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Déjala en paz! –golpeó con su puño la barrera; el otro hombre volvió a reírse  
-Oh, así que después de todo sí te preocupa ésta chica, mira lo que son las cosas, yo lo decía en broma. No te preocupes, no tiene nada. Un par de bofetadas y, pow, cayó –Brandon volvió a aporrear el muro invisible, ésta vez haciendo que la pared temblara –Yikes, eso sí no me lo tenía esperado... Parece que estoy motivándote a que me encuentres al final del reto  
-Estás motivándome a que te mate –dio un fuerte empujón con la palma de su mano, haciendo que la barrera temblara nuevamente  
-All fired up and ready to go! –gritó –No te preocupes, la voy a cuidar muy bien hasta que llegues. ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho en lo que te esperamos! –volteó a ver a Hypno, y el pokémon se alistó para irse -¡Hypno, dejemos que se enfrente contra el pokémon especial de éste lugar!

Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ésta vez sin usar alguna bola de humo. Debajo de sus manos, Brandon sintió la barrera desaparecer, y retiró sus manos. Ahora estaba furioso.

La grabación que el mago tenía preparada para la última batalla se inició. Incluso se ocupó de poner el audio de personas animando. Con un público inexistente, comenzó a narrar.  
-¡Bienvenidos al Domo de Batalla! Para esta tarde, les tenemos preparada una batalla muy especial. Sin más que decir ¡Demos la bienvenida a Brandon, el Rey de la Pirámide!

Los gritos de la audiencia que había grabado sonaron más animados, y Brandon tomó su puesto en un extremo del campo de batalla.  
-Y ahora, ¿Qué pokémon se encargará de destrozar a nuestro querido Frontier Brain? ¡Un aplauso fuerte para Snorlax!

El pesado pokémon apareció. Sus pasos eran lo suficientemente pesados como para causar un pequeño temblor cada que caminaba. Regirock se liberó frente a su entrenador, y tomó una posición de batalla cuando vio a Snorlax.  
-¡Demolición!

Impulsado, Regirock levantó el brazo con el que iba a atacar. Snorlax ni siquiera se movió, y no parecía quejarse cuando recibió el golpe en la cabeza. Simplemente empujó a Regirock con su enorme barriga. El pokémon de roca retrocedió unos centímetros, y parecía seguir como si nada. Snorlax golpeteó su estómago con mucha fuerza, la necesaria que le hizo abrir los ojos unos segundos.  
-Nada mal… usar Tambor para subir su ataque… ¡Regirock, usa Golpe Cuerpo!

Regirock empujó con fuerza la enorme figura de Snorlax. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer por un desbalance, pero el pokémon logró equilibrarse. Con el ánimo encendido, Snorlax contraatacó con Mega Puño. Con su puño brillando en color blanco, asestó un fuerte golpe en el gigante de roca, haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros. Sin más, Snorlax se tumbó en el campo de batalla y se echó a dormir. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar mientras roncaba. A pesar de que despertaría en cualquier momento, ésta era una oportunidad que no debían perder.  
-¡Puño Certero!

Con la enorme roca al final de su brazo, Regirock arremetió con fuerza, haciendo rodar a Snorlax en su sueño. Toda la energía que el pokémon recuperó parecía irse con ese fuerte ataque. Sin embargo, Snorlax despertó, y mientras lo hacía alistó su puño para un ataque más. Se levantó, jadeando y molesto por haber sido despertado. Corrió hacia Regirock, y le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo caer. Su Puño Dinámico fue todo uno éxito cuando los puntos en la cara de Regirock cambiaron de su usual amarillo a rojo. Estaba confundido.

Con su pokémon confundido y probablemente con poca energía para luchar, y con Snorlax mirándole sumamente molesto, Brandon estaba en problemas. Y más cuando Regirock logró levantarse por sí solo.

Desorientado, Regirock no sabía qué hacer. Se movía erráticamente, y corrió hasta toparse contra el muro. Ahí usó Demolición, haciendo honor al nombre del ataque, deshaciendo la pared con facilidad.

Ocupado viendo el daño que su pokémon había causado, Brandon no notó a Snorlax acercándose a él, hasta que el pokémon lo levantó con sus enormes brazos. Sin sobresaltarse, intentó zafarse del agarre del pokémon, pero cada que lo intentaba Snorlax lo agitaba. Acercando al hombre hacia él, Snorlax comenzó a olfatearle y acto seguido, comenzó a lamerle las mejillas. Regirock seguía confundido, pero alcanzó a escuchar las risas de su entrenador mientras Snorlax le hacía cosquillas. Enojado, volteó para alcanzar a ver. Los puntos en su cara brillaron con un rojo intenso, esta vez molesto. Su cuerpo adquirió un suave brillo azulado, y el escombro de la pared comenzó a levantarse. Con un movimiento de su brazo, las rocas fueron lanzadas a Snorlax. Las rocas golpearon el cuerpo del pokémon, violentamente. Liberó de su agarre al entrenador, el cual aprovechó para escapar. Soltándose, se alejó de Snorlax antes de que volviera a levantarse. Pero ya no lo hizo.  
-Regirock, ¿eso fue Fuerza Bruta? –su pokémon emitió unos sonidos, como diciendo que sí –Bien hecho

Miró los destrozos causados por su pokémon. La billetera le dolería más de que lo que le dolerían los golpes de Tucker. Un rugido fuerte comenzó a escucharse afuera del Domo. La curiosidad les hizo salir del edificio, y divisar a un pokémon verde, de dos metros de altura, esperándoles afuera.

* * *

Spenser miró con curiosidad lo que había en la Fábrica de Batalla. Era su primera vez en el lugar, puesto que nunca salía de su Palacio y la única instalación que visitaba era la de Anabel, y hasta eso sólo cuando había alguna reunión que le interesara. Esta vez no hubo grabación alguna, si no una visita especial por parte del mago. Apareciendo detrás de él con ayuda de Hypno, y casi en silencio, el hombre de blanco resistió las ganas de gritar de emoción. Aclarando su garganta, llamó la atención del anciano.  
-¡Spenser! –gritó cuando el viejo volteó -¡Le gusta el lugar! Pensé que le resultaría interesante, como mínimo  
-Sí… algo… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué está haciendo esto?  
-Sí, puede, pero me temo que no puedo responderle eso. Permítame explicarle las cosas que se hacen en éste lugar. Usted deberá elegir un pokémon de entre los que se le ofrecerán. De entre esos seis, elija solamente uno. Pero no se preocupe, podrá cambiarlo cuando encuentre uno que le convenza más. Es muy diferente a lo que usted hace en su palacio, pero… -pareció pensar en algo seriamente, pero por el bien de su plan, decidió no hacerlo –No, no puedo dejarlo usar a su propio pokémon… discúlpeme… -luchó nuevamente contra su idea –Está bien, si así lo desea, puede usar a uno de sus pokémon, pero solamente durante un set, cuando ningún pokémon que se le ofrezca le parezca adecuado, ¿está bien?

Avanzó hacia una de las puertas junto a su pokémon, e indicó a Spenser que le siguiera. Accediendo, caminó cautelosamente. Fue conducido a una habitación, donde había estantes llenos de pokébolas y máquinas que no sabía para qué servían. El hombre de blanco le presentó una bandeja con seis pokébolas, y procedió a informarle qué pokémon había ahí.  
-Así que esa es su elección… -dijo el hombre después de un rato –Buena opción, Spenser

Dejó la bandeja en una de las mesas. Se quitó el sombrero, el cual le estaba acalorando. Ahí fue cuando Spenser notó algo familiar en el cabello y el roce de la mano del hombre sobre su negro cabello, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Ese extraño sentimiento le seguiría por un buen rato.  
-Lo dejaré luchar, ahora mismo tengo que esperar a una persona en mi cálida cueva –sonrió, contento; chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que Hypno se alistara para marcharse -Nos vemos después

Lanzó su bola de humo para desaparecer.

Spenser se abrió camino entre los montones de entrenadores virtuales. Aunque al principio no entendía cómo era el proceso, pronto asimiló las cosas que tenía que hacer. Finalmente, y después de horas de batalla y varios intercambios, llegó al round final. Se quedó de pie, esperando a que el pokémon contra el cual lucharía apareciera.  
-Este lugar me parece muy extraño… ¿Cómo le hace Noland para cuidar a tantos pokémon?

Por la inmensa entrada vio como un enorme pokémon se arrastraba. Reconoció al instante al Milotic de Lucy. El elegante pokémon se deslizó por el suelo, yendo al otro extremo del campo de batalla. Spenser sonrió para sí mismo y lanzó su pokébola. El pokémon que usaría sería nada más y nada menos que su propio Slaking, tomando el consejo y permiso del criminal.  
-Aún así debo darte instrucciones de batalla, hermano –Slaking emitió un gruñido, aceptando las palabras del viejo Frontier Brain –Será rápido, tú no te preocupes

Spenser se concentró unos segundos, estaba pensando en qué movimientos usar y, una vez decidido, dictó el ataque a usar.  
-¡Utiliza Bostezo!

Slaking comenzó a bostezar. Abrió su enorme hocico, liberando unas pequeñas burbujas rosas que flotaron hacia Milotic. Las burbujas explotaron una a una en la cara del pokémon, adormeciéndolo un poco y causando que bostezara también.

Recuperándose del aletargamiento, Milotic lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua a Slaking, aunque el pokémon no se defendió, pareció, más que nada, disfrutar del agua que caía sobre él. Esto desconcertó a Milotic, porque el ataque, a pesar de ser una fuerte Hidrobomba, no dañó en nada a Slaking. Además, terminó bostezando, siendo presa del efecto del movimiento del perezoso pokémon.

Slaking se tumbó en el suelo, y acostado, se relajó. Milotic se lanzó contra Slaking, enredándose en su cuerpo para apresarlo con fuerza. Aunque el agarre de Milotic era fuerte, Slaking apenas y se inmutaba. De pronto, Milotic volvió a bostezar y esta vez, cayó dormido. Su cuerpo se aflojó, liberando a Slaking.  
-¡Es tu oportunidad, adelante con Retribución!

Libre del efecto de su propia habilidad, Ausente, se levantó, y mientras lo hacía, jaló el cuerpo durmiente de Milotic con él. Jalándolo de la cola, Slaking lo hizo girar, manejándolo como si fuera una cuerda débil. Con un exceso de violencia, lo azotó varias veces contra el suelo y, al terminar su ataque, lo dejó suavemente en el suelo.

Con eso la pelea había terminado. Para Spenser no era sorpresa el ver la descomunal fuerza de Slaking. Caminó hacia su pokémon, dándole las gracias con una educada reverencia. El pokémon hizo lo mismo. Milotic yacía en el suelo, herido terriblemente, e inconsciente. Arrodillándose frente al pokémon, revisó sus heridas: Nada que él no pudiera tratar. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era el misterioso hombre de traje blanco. En sus recuerdos apenas podía distinguir su silueta, pero no había duda alguna: eran la misma persona.  
-No, muchacho, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

* * *

Después de la pronta desaparición del extraño, Eileen parecía estar en una encrucijada. ¿Debería buscar a los otros Frontier Brains?, ¿Debería ir tras la pista del extraño personaje? Apreciaba a todos los Frontier Brains, incluso a Lucy, aunque no se llevaran bien.  
-"Búscanos" ¿Dónde empezar a hacerlo?

Sus tres pokémon se liberaron frente a ella, los tres con una expresión seria. Parecían discutir algo entre los tres. Gale movió su brazo, haciendo que Eileen le siguiera instintivamente. El trío caminó, guiándola y haciéndole guardia mientras ella iba siguiéndoles.  
-Chicos, ustedes saben dónde está, ¿cierto? –Toto maulló afirmativamente -¡Esto es una gran noticia! ¡Tenemos que avisarle a Brandon!

Los tres se giraron para verla, parecían tener una expresión burlona. Eileen retrocedió, nerviosa, al verlos así.  
-Bueno es que… Es que él sabrá qué hacer, ¿no? –los tres parecieron no darle importancia a su excusa y asintieron para no hacerla quedar peor –Si es que recuerdan, uno de ustedes tiene que ir a avisarle

Gale pareció volver a discutir algo con Toto y George. Al finalizar, dio un paso al frente, ofreciéndose.  
-No sabemos en dónde pueda estar, así que tendrás que buscarlo –le dijo su entrenadora; comenzó a preocuparse por el bienestar del pokémon –Gale… ten mucho cuidado…

Tyranitar rugió, asegurándole que estaría bien. Tomó su camino para empezar a buscar al Frontier Brain, dejando atrás a Eileen y los otros dos pokémon.

Mirando a George, Eileen subió a su lomo, con mucho cuidado, mientras Toto hacía lo mismo. Sería más fácil buscar el área donde el hombre se encontraba si sobrevolaban la isla.  
-¡Adelante, George!

Batiendo sus enormes alas, el dragón levantó el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde recordaba que se resguardaba.

George bajó frente a una caverna que estaba cerca del muelle, Eileen reconoció el lugar por el mapa.  
-Cueva Artisan…

Bajó del lomo de su Salamence, y su Persian permaneció encima del pokémon dragón. Asomándose por la entrada de la cueva, Eileen sintió un fuerte escalofrío. George se asomó también, curioso por lo que sea que estuviera viendo.  
-Parece un lugar muy acorde a su personalidad… -susurró, observando lo oscuro que estaba –Será mejor entrar ahora, y encontrarlo para darle su merecido

Toto y George estaban de acuerdo con Eileen. Bajando del lomo de George, Toto guió el camino. Recordaba perfectamente el lugar, y se guiaba por el olfato cuando perdía el camino. Toto era un experto olfateador, y, al estar cerca del escondite del hombre, emitió un suave maullido, indicando a Eileen y a George la presencia del hombre.  
-¿Seguro que es aquí? –susurró; el pokémon asintió

Alcanzó a escuchar una voz, sea quien sea, estaba quejándose de que hacía falta un refrigerador en el escondite. Eileen se puso en alerta, y caminó con cuidado, pero no contaba con el oído agudo de Hypno. Escuchando sus pisadas, Hypno se acercó con cautela. El hombre de blanco, que estaba recostado en el suelo intentando dormir un poco, se extrañó a ver a su compañero en alerta.  
-¿Qué pasa, Hypno? –el pokémon intentó callar a su entrenador; entendiendo el gesto, el hombre bajó la voz –Ah… así que hay alguien…

Hypno movió su péndulo; cuando el objeto se impulsó a la izquierda, se escuchó un grito fuerte y cómo tres cuerpos se golpeaban contra la rocosa pared.  
-¡Muy bien! –se levantó rápido -¡Mantenlos ahí, Hypno!

Cerca de ahí, Eileen y sus tres pokémon estaban inmóviles. Podían gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no podían mover sus extremidades. Hypno llegó detrás de él, moviendo sus brazos, levantó a la entrenadora y a los pokémon, haciéndolos levitar frente al mago de blanco. El hombre sonrió, maravillado al verlos ahí.  
-¡Así que lograste encontrarme! No lo puedo creer, eres un prodigio de entrenador… Pero lamento decir que eres la primera en llegar, los Frontier Brains deben estar muy ocupados en las instalaciones en éstos momentos  
-¡Cuando me libere te voy a…!  
-Ay, tranquila… esto me recuerda tanto a la primera vez que te vi en la pirámide. Mira, coopera conmigo ésta vez, ¿quieres? Hazlo y te prometo que tu querido amigo no saldrá herido  
-¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes! Cuando Brandon te encuentre, te hará lamentar todo lo que estás haciendo…  
-Chica, si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo… -hizo una señal con la mano; Hypno palmoteó, haciéndolos caer –Muchacho, te dejo todo el trabajo… castiga su osadía con Psíquico

Hypno les había tomado por sorpresa, y estaban a punto de ser atacados con fiereza por el pokémon psíquico y su inmenso poder. Eileen sólo esperaba que los Frontier Brains se encontraran a salvo.


	23. Chapter 23

Reunido con el Tyranitar, Brandon estaba completamente desesperado; Gale lo notó mientras lo guiaba hacia la Cueva Taller. Detrás de ellos, Regirock iba en un lento paso, cargando a Snorlax.  
-Gale… discúlpame. Debí haber hecho algo para detenerlo… -el pokémon gruñó levemente, pidiéndole que no se sintiera culpable –Es una tonta impetuosa, no debía ir ella sola a un lugar tan peligroso…

Brandon volteó para ver a su pokémon; Regirock mantenía un paso despreocupado, pese a estar llevando a cuestas a un pokémon tan pesado como Snorlax.  
-Gale, si es que soy sincero, estoy muy preocupado por Eileen –confesó; Tyranitar pareció consternado –He llegado a apreciarla, y el sólo pensar que justo ahora ese maniático puede estar haciéndole algo…

Fijó su vista al cielo. En un par de horas más anochecería. Gale estaba preocupado también, pero no por ello iba a dejar que su ánimo decayera. Si Toto y George estaban con ella, sintió que no tenía razón para temer. Se detuvo, haciendo que Brandon y Regirock también se detuvieran. Lanzó fuertes rugidos de batalla, queriendo animar al entrenador. Exhalando fuego de un Lanzallamas hacia el cielo, Gale logró su cometido.  
-Gracias… -comentó el hombre mientras lo miraba –Entiendo lo que estás haciendo, Gale… ¡Muy bien! ¡Nosotros tampoco nos dejaremos vencer! ¡Hemos pasado casi todo el día luchando como para tirar todo nuestro esfuerzo!

Su PokéNav comenzó a sonar. Gale se quedó en silencio, entendiendo que podría ser una llamada importante.  
-¡Brandon! ¿Todo bien? –Noland hizo una pausa, intentando tomar aire -¿Dónde estás?  
-Estoy en camino a buscar a ese estúpido; hace un rato que salí del Domo de Batalla –miró a su alrededor, viendo los edificios conocidos –Estoy cerca del edificio de intercambio de Puntos de Batalla  
-¡Bien, no te muevas! Avisaré a los otros para que se reúnan ahí –jadeó; parecía estar corriendo –Espera unos minutos enfrente del edificio  
-Así que tienen noticias sobre este tipo… ¿puedes decirme qué es?  
-Spenser me dijo que cree saber quién es el malnacido que está detrás de todo este caos ¡Por favor, llama a Tucker y a Anabel y diles que se reúnan contigo lo más pronto posible!

Noland cortó la comunicación. Con tal noticia, incluso Brandon comenzó a temblar: saber quién era el hombre detrás de todo ese pandemonio era un gran paso para ellos. Procedió a llamar a los otros dos Frontier Brains.

Varios minutos más tarde, el grupo de entrenadores estaba reunido. Algunos de los pokémon derrotados en batalla estaban de pie y caminando por su cuenta, como Gengar, Salamence y Metagross; Snorlax seguía inconsciente, siendo cargado por Regirock, Milotic estaba enredado con suavidad en Slaking, Alakazam se encargó, con sus poderes psíquicos, de transportar a Dragonite, mientras que Tucker llevaba en brazos al pequeño Umbreon. Al ver a Greta siendo cargada por su Heracross, Noland se apresuró a su lado.  
-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó, mientras Heracross le permitía que cargara con la chica  
-Gengar juega muy rudo –fue todo lo que dijo, sosteniéndose con fuerza del cuello de Noland  
-Parece ser que éstos pokémon se han calmado –comentó Anabel, observando a los siete pokémon desaparecidos  
-Vaya que sí, estuvieron algo violentos… -expresó Tucker, acariciando la suave cabecita de Umbreon mientras Swampert esperaba su turno  
-¿Podríamos hablar de esto después? –interrumpió Brandon, precipitado –No quiero ser grosero, pero me interesa más lo que Spenser tenga que decirnos sobre…  
-A eso voy, muchacho –Spenser llamó la atención de todos –Noland, habías dicho que la voz de este "desconocido" se te hacía familiar  
-Sí, siento que la he escuchado antes  
-Además, conoce perfectamente el sistema de entrenadores virtuales –mencionó Lucy; los otros le dieron la razón –Que yo sepa, sólo nosotros tenemos la contraseña para aplicar ese sistema  
-Te equivocas, también Scott lo tiene –indicó Tucker  
-¿Y qué me dicen de las llamadas que les hizo? –Spenser fomentó una ronda de murmullos –Y la familiaridad con la que nos habla, ¿acaso no pudieron pensarlo antes?  
-¿Quieres decirnos de una buena vez de quién se trata? –apresuró Greta; estaba ya de por sí conmocionada y el suspenso la estaba matando

Spenser lanzó un sonoro suspiro.  
-¿Recuerdan a Maze Rider? –preguntó; por unos instantes, los otros Frontier Brains se quedaron callados

De pronto, el silencio dio paso a todo tipo de expresiones, todo eso se volvió un alboroto.  
-¡Así que fue ese estúpido! –gritó Noland -¡Lo voy a matar cuando lo encuentre!  
-¡Debí imaginarme que era ese cretino! –se quejó Lucy -¡Seviper no tendrá piedad contra él!  
-Pero claro, qué más se puede esperar de un tipo como él, no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes… –siguió Tucker  
-¿Maze? –preguntó Brandon –No puedo creer que después de todo tenga el descaro de aparecerse por aquí… -apretó sus puños, molesto  
-Muchachos, tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrarlo –Spenser interrumpió por momentos la ronda de expresiones y maldiciones hacia Maze –No podemos dejar que siga haciendo lo que quiera con este lugar  
-Pero no sabemos ni dónde encontrarlo… ¿Ninguno de ustedes vio algo raro? –preguntó Lucy; los otros no dijeron nada  
-Además de sus estúpidos mensajes… al imbécil se le ocurrió aparecer antes del enfrentamiento de Regirock contra Snorlax –los otros le miraron, y notaron que estaba más tenso de lo normal –Ese cabrón tiene a Eileen…

Greta emitió un grito ahogado al escuchar que Eileen estaba a merced de Rider, y los otros parecían sorprendidos al escuchar y ver a Brandon salir de su seria y tranquila persona. Gale gruñó, llamando la atención de los Frontier Brains.  
-¿Qué intenta decir el Tyranitar? –preguntó Anabel, mirándolo boquiabierta  
-¡Por supuesto, por poco se me olvidaba! –interrumpió Brandon -¡Gale estaba guiándome, él debe saber dónde se encuentra!  
-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Noland; Brandon asintió  
-Muy bien, amiguito –dijo Tucker, dirigiéndose a Gale -¡Llévanos con Maze!

Dragonite pareció despertar, al igual que Snorlax y Umbreon, mientras que los otros pokémon parecían más enérgicos al ver a sus entrenadores cerca de ellos. Con un rugido sonoro, Gale animó a los pokémon para seguir luchando.  
-¡Vamos! –Noland gritó con animosidad -¡En marcha!  
Con Gale liderando el camino, los siete Frontier Brains y los pokémon de éstos iniciaron su expedición.

Después de varios minutos de caminata, Gale se detuvo. Si no fuera por los barandales, estarían al filo de un peligroso risco. El pokémon apuntó hacia abajo, a la entrada de una caverna.  
-¡Pero claro, Cueva Artisan! –exclamó Anabel –Estaba claro que estaría en un lugar deshabitado como ese  
-Repentinamente me pongo a pensar cómo es que nosotros somos los Frontier Brains –comentó Noland, dando una amistosa palmada a Gale –Este muchacho es bastante inteligente, dime, ¿Te interesaría ser un pokémon de renta de la Fábrica? -Gale negó con la cabeza

Asomándose por los barandales, Brandon decidió que era momento de actuar. Regirock se paró junto a él. Trepándose a su pokémon, y sosteniéndose con fuerza, volteó a ver a sus compañeros.  
-¡Nos vemos allá abajo!  
-Espera, ¿no irás a…?  
Lucy se quedó callada cuando Regirock saltó. Corriendo a asomarse, los otros entrenadores se sostuvieron del barandal. Regirock había aterrizado de forma segura. Alzando la vista, y alcanzando a distinguir las expresiones de susto y sorpresa de sus amigos, Brandon les dirigió un saludo.  
-Éste hombre es todo un peligro para sí mismo… -exclamó Lucy; ni bien volteó, alcanzó a ver a Spenser trepado en su Slaking-¡Spenser!  
-Más vale apresurarse –fue su defensa

Slaking también se lanzó, sosteniendo a Spenser con fuerza.  
-Irresponsables… -soltó Noland –El único que sabe cómo llegar sigue aquí arriba…  
Escuchó el sonido de unas rocas desprendiéndose. Gale comenzó a bajar con cuidado, intentando no resbalar. Pese a ser un Tyranitar, tenía una expresión inocente.

Una vez que todos estuvieron frente a la entrada de la Cueva Artisan, Gale volvió a estar al frente del equipo. Notaron que el lugar se oscurecía cada que avanzaban, y que, además, enfriaba más y más. Lucy y Anabel temblaron al sentir una corriente de aire frío.  
-No puedo ver por dónde vamos –comentó Noland; con una mano, sin descuidar a Greta, intentó chasquear sus dedos, y aunque no pudo, Ampharos entendió que requería de su ayuda –Pequeño, necesitamos de tu Destello ahora mismo  
-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Tucker -¿No crees que Maze se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí si usas eso?  
-Qué más da, Maze ya sabe que están aquí

Escuchando la voz hacer un eco, intentaron guiarse por dónde provenía el sonido. A la señal de Noland, Ampharos utilizó Destello. La luz de su cola era suficiente para iluminar el área.  
-¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó Spenser  
-Eileen… -contestó Brandon –Así que está bien…  
-Sana, salva y a mi lado –siguió otra voz; los siete entrenadores se estremecieron al escucharlo –Me alegra saber que lograron llegar hasta mí después de tantas horas

Maze, Hypno y la joven aparecieron, caminando sin hacer mucho ruido. Incluso con las sombras de la caverna, pudieron identificar la burlona sonrisa del hombre.  
-¡Sabía que ella estaba ayudando al ladrón! –gritó Lucy  
-¿Qué puedo decir? Algunas cosas simplemente se dan –Maze respondió, con ese desagradable tono sarcástico –Y me impresiona que hayan notado que era yo. Igual se tardaron, pero al final me descubrieron  
-Y ahora que te descubrimos, ¡vamos a darte tu merecido!  
-Ah, ah –movió su dedo índice, negando la sentencia de Tucker –No. Me temo que es momento de tomar mi venganza. ¿No están cansados de tantas batallas? Al menos sus pokémon deben estar muriéndose de cansancio  
-Aún nos quedan otros, genio –respondió Lucy, desafiantemente –Tú fuiste el de la maravillosa idea de dejarnos usar sólo un pokémon, así que los otros tienen energía suficiente como para…  
-Oh, ¿De verdad?

Hypno logró despojarles de sus otras pokébolas. Con sus ojos brillantes, incluso la oscuridad de la caverna se disipó. Las pokébolas que contenían a los pokémon sanos de los Frontier Brains flotaron hasta Maze, quien fue tomando una por una, y, escondiéndolas entre sus mangas, las hizo desaparecer, o al menos, las guardó y mantuvo seguras.  
-¿Aún así creen que puedan? Porque conozco a alguien que tiene muchas ganas de hacerlos trizas, ¿No es así, jovencita?

Eileen dio un paso al frente. Su expresión era completamente diferente, y sus ojos parecían inexpresivos. Sonrió, socarronamente.  
-Será un placer terminarlos…  
-Sí, sí, lo sé –continuó; Hypno comenzó a mover su péndulo: apareciendo las pokébolas y liberando a los pokémon de los Frontier Brains. De su lado, Regice, Registeel, Crobat, Lapras, Steelix, Espeon, Charizard y Shedinja estaban en contra de sus propios entrenadores. A pesar de ser más, los pokémon que estaban aún con los Frontier Brains estaban agotados por las batallas. Y las cosas empeoraron para los siete cuando escucharon un terrorífico maullido y un rugido fuerte, llenando el lugar. Eileen sonrió, pero era una mueca tenebrosa que nunca habían visto en ella. Detrás de ella, dos pares de ojos brillaron. Toto saltó de la oscuridad, posándose frente a ella, con los pelos erizados y sus garras afiladas listas para el ataque. George, en cambio, mantenía un vuelo bajo, cerca de la entrenadora, mostrando sus colmillos.  
-¿No es hermoso? –preguntó Maze, mirándolos –Sus mejores pokémon están tan cansados que apenas y pueden mantenerse de pie. Vuelvo a preguntarles, ¿de verdad creen que puedan derrotar a todos estos pokémon que tengo conmigo? Porque yo no lo creo –volteó hacia Eileen -¿Y tú, querida? ¿Crees que sobrevivan?  
-Lo veo imposible… -respondió  
-Hypno, dejemos que arreglen sus diferencias. Corazón –dijo, refiriéndose a Eileen –Te los encargo, nosotros estaremos viendo de cerca

Caminó, impunemente, hacia unas rocas, donde se sentó. Hypno le siguió de cerca, y tomó una postura de guardián y protector.  
-¡Adelante! ¡Mátense, que para eso los traje aquí!  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? –le reclamó Greta, sosteniéndose de Noland  
-¿Cruel? ¡No me hagas reír! –contestó –Los únicos crueles son ustedes, bola de ineptos… ¿Creen que los había perdonado? ¡Para nada! –dio dos palmadas; los pokémon que estaban con él comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a los Frontier Brains –Sólo puedo decirles que disfrutaré éste momento…

Registeel y Regice lanzaron sus Híper Rayo en contra de Regirock. Recibiendo el golpe de los dos ataques, sin defenderse, le derribó por unos instantes. Crobat mordió un brazo de Slaking, mientras que Lapras intentaba ahogarle con una Hidrobomba. Seviper y Milotic fueron castigados por igual con una Avalancha provocada por Steelix cuando éste golpeó con su cola unas rocas, enviándolas directamente a los pokémon. Snorlax y Alakazam fueron alcanzados por un Ataque Rápido de Espeon. Shedinja evadía los golpes de Heracross, al mismo tiempo que confundió a Umbreon con su Rayo de Confusión. Charizard voló hacia Salamence, y, con sus garras tornándose azuladas, golpeó con Garra Dragón. Por su parte, Swampert, Metagross y Gengar intentaban atacar a Toto y a George, pero su evasión era ajena a cualquier pokémon. Mientras George se multiplicaba con Doble Equipo, Toto aprovechó, y tomó por sorpresa a Dragonite, quien permanecía con Ampharos y Gale protegiendo de cualquier ataque perdido a los Frontier Brains. Utilizando Sorpresa, Toto empujó a Dragonite, haciendo que se golpeara contra una rocosa pared.

El gato se paró encima del dragón, teniéndolo a su merced.  
-¡Hazlo, Toto! ¡Cuchillada! –comandó la entrenadora  
Las garras en sus patas delanteras se extendieron aún más.  
-¡Gale, tienes que detenerlo! –gritó Brandon, pero el Tyranitar no quería dañar a su amigo

Levantando unas piedras del suelo, Brandon comenzó a lanzarlas hacia Toto. El gato, al ver unas cuantas rocas volar sobre él, se dio la vuelta e identificó al hombre. Saltó y corrió, evadiendo ataques que iban y venían entre ambos bandos. Con sus afiladas garras, y sus colmillos de fuera, Toto se abalanzó sobre Brandon. Gale reaccionó, y en medio de la adrenalina, jaló de la cola al Persian. Lo lanzó con fuerza, lejos del hombre.  
-¡George, utiliza Demolición contra Gale!

Su Salamence voló hasta Gale, evadiendo en medio del vuelo los ataques. Justo antes de colisionar, Gale preparó su puño, el cual comenzó a desprender un aire gélido y, cuando hizo contacto con George, una escarcha fina se desprendió de su puño. El golpe hizo que Salamence chocara contra Espeon. Los dos pokémon chocaron contra una pared.

Maze vio interesado lo que había pasado. Disfrutando del espectáculo en un cómodo campo de fuerza hecho por Hypno, el cual le protegía de todo, volteó a ver a su propio pokémon.  
-Ya decía que le faltaba uno –dijo –Quiero a ese también, Hypno

Hypno asintió. Comenzó a mover su péndulo. Notando las intenciones de Hypno, Spenser se giró hacia Gale.  
-¡Muchacho, no mires el péndulo! ¡Tienes que evadirlo!  
Gale rugió, entendiendo el consejo de Spenser. Pensando rápido, cerró sus ojos. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, la suficiente como para causar un pequeño temblor, y procedió a emitir un rugido tan sonoro que detuvo la acción por unos segundos. Si bien ninguno de los humanos que estaban ahí entendieron lo que pasaba, los pokémon se miraron unos a otros.  
-¿Qué carajo está haciendo? –preguntó Maze  
-¡Está usando Tormento! –contestó Anabel

Hypno pareció irritado con el rugido de Gale. En medio de su irracional furia, dejó el lado de Maze y corrió a la batalla.  
-¡No, estúpido, lo arruinarás todo! –gritó, intentando detenerlo  
-¡Gale! –Brandon llamó la atención del pokémon justo a tiempo -¡Usa Triturar!  
Tyranitar corrió hacia Hypno, abriendo ampliamente su hocico. Se lanzó hacia el pokémon psíquico, logrando morder con mucha presión su hombro. Su fuerza era tal, que comenzó a hundir profundamente sus colmillos en el pokémon psíquico. Debido al dolor, Hypno soltó su péndulo.  
-¡Alakazam, trae esa cosa! –ordenó Anabel  
-¡No! –Maze se levantó, e intentó correr hacia el péndulo para recuperarlo; su paso fue cortado por Umbreon y Snorlax

Alakazam atrajo el objeto con sus poderes, y le entregó el péndulo a Anabel.  
-Esto debe ser la clave… -dijo la chica  
-¡Dame eso! –Tucker se lo arrebató -¡Swampert, acá!  
El pokémon se zafó del agarre de Registeel con ayuda de Milotic, y corrió al encuentro de Tucker.  
-¡Rompe esto con Golpe Roca!

Tiró el péndulo al suelo, Swampert alistó su puño, y dio un fuerte golpe al lugar donde el péndulo estaba. Se sintió un "crack" debajo de su puño, pero no sabía si era alguna roca que rompió o si era en sí el objeto. Toda duda se despejó cuando, uno a uno, los pokémon controlados comenzaron a caer desmayados. Gale aflojó su mordida, y soltó a Hypno cuando notó que la paz imperaba en el lugar. Cuando Toto y George cayeron, los ojos de Eileen se cerraron, cayendo ella también. Slaking sostenía de los brazos a un furioso Maze, quien se movía como un poseído para liberarse.  
-¡Eileen! –preocupado, Brandon corrió al lado de la chica  
Gale también se acercó a su entrenadora. Consternado, emitió un gruñido débil, lleno de preocupación.  
-Estará bien –aseguró al Tyranitar –Es muy resistente a los golpes –bromeó; la levantó con cuidado  
El Salamence de Tucker se acercó a ellos, con una brillante disposición pese a estar débil. Ofreciéndose de buena gana para cargar a la inconsciente entrenadora, Brandon la recostó con cuidado en el lomo del dragón. Gale seguía preocupado.  
-Cuando menos lo notes, estará corriendo de un lado a otro. Te lo prometo –aunque lo dijo para calmar al pokémon, incluso él mismo quería creerse esas palabras

Los otros Frontier Brains rodearon a Maze; el hombre seguía rabioso por haber sido detenido.  
-¡Muy bien, Maze! –Tucker jaló al hombre –Será mejor que expliques por qué hiciste todo esto o si no…  
-¡Ustedes saben por qué lo estoy haciendo!  
-Tú sabías perfectamente que no estabas calificado para el puesto –contrarrestó Lucy –Así que no vengas con que nosotros fuimos los causantes de esto  
-¡Pero sí lo son! ¡Es por ustedes que no pude ser un Frontier Brain!

Lucy le soltó una tremenda bofetada, haciéndolo callar.  
-¡Es por arrebatos como este que Scott no te entregó el puesto! –clamó Greta –Tal vez peque de orgullosa, pero ser un Frontier Brain no tiene nada que ver con jactarse de ser fuerte ¡Al contrario! Ser un Frontier Brain significa enseñarle a otros entrenadores lo mucho que pueden alcanzar si confían en sí mismos y en sus pokémon  
-Tú sólo te preocupabas por tu propia fuerza –siguió Spenser -¿Dónde estaba el amor por los pokémon? Sólo te amabas a ti mismo  
-Y aunque reconozco que eres un genio informático, y que me superas por mucho, te falta mucha habilidad –Noland bajó a Greta, y dejó que la rubia se apoyara en él para permanecer de pie –Y no sólo eso, necesitas unas buenas clases de humildad  
-¡Todos ustedes están equivocados! –gritó, desesperado -¡Yo tenía todo para ser el mejor!

Brandon le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. El golpe le hizo escupir debido a la fuerza. Jaloneó desafiantemente de su traje blanco, restringiendo la urgencia que tenía de darle una paliza.  
-Escúchame bien, maldita escoria… tú no tienes nada. Careces completamente de las características deseadas por Scott para ser un Frontier Brain. ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres?, ¿Un maldito puesto? Aquí todos somos entrenadores pokémon. Aquí todos nos divertimos con batallas pokémon, y procuramos que nuestros propios compañeros pokémon estén a gusto. Tú siempre esclavizaste a Drowzee, y por lo visto, ahora que es un Hypno, la cosa no cambió… -tomó un respiro para calmarse, y siguió –Ahora, dime, ¿Eileen fue parte de tu plan? Atacarla en la pirámide, robarle sus pokémon…  
-Ella simplemente se presentó en mi camino. Si no era ella, pudo haber sido cualquier otro. Robé a sus pokémon creyendo que serían un buen ejercicio para Hypno, que en ese momento seguía siendo un Drowzee… -tomó aire, y siguió –Pero esos pokémon eran simplemente muy fieles, en todos los intentos de Drowzee por controlar sus mentes, falló. Y para sacarles provecho, se los vendí al primer pelmazo que me encontré…  
-¿Y qué con eso de hacerle perder la memoria? –preguntó, intentando calmarse -¿Fue para que no te delatara?  
-¿Perdió la memoria? –preguntó, sorprendido  
-No quieras hacerte el gracioso, Maze –le advirtió  
-Realmente me daba igual si me delataba o no; si lo hacía, todo esto hubiera pasado más pronto. Su pérdida de memoria es, simplemente, un desafortunado evento

Noland puso su mano sobre el tenso hombro de Brandon.  
-Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevárnoslo –le dijo, con una voz tranquila  
-Sí, tú ve con ella –siguió Greta, también con una voz dulce

Brandon regresó junto a ella. Desesperado, se la arrebató al Salamence de Tucker, el cual fue detrás de su entrenador. Teniéndola en sus brazos otra vez, suspiró aliviado.  
-Creo que algunos deberían quedarse y esperar a que los pokémon comiencen a recuperarse –sugirió Spenser; Noland, Greta y Tucker alzaron la mano –Muy bien, Lucy, Anabel y yo sacaremos a Maze de aquí, ¿Vienes con nosotros, Brandon?  
No hubo respuesta alguna. Sin querer insistir más, se marcharon, escoltando al criminal, mientras Alakazam se ocupaba de llevarse a Hypno.

Noland, Greta y Tucker se acercaron a Brandon. Se veía más tranquilo que hace unos momentos.  
-No puedo creer que Maze haya sido capaz de todo esto… -Tucker se sentó en el suelo, y observó a los inertes pokémon  
-Y que lo digas… vaya día más pesado… -Noland exhaló, pesadamente -¿Por qué no la recuestas un rato?  
Obedeciéndole, la bajó lentamente al suelo, y se quedó arrodillado junto a ella, observándola.  
-Pobre Eileen… después de todo no fue su culpa –Greta se compadeció  
-¡Cállense! ¡Creo que está despertando! –gritó Tucker

Moviendo los párpados, Eileen abrió lentamente sus ojos.. Su vista estaba algo borrosa, y no pudo distinguir las figuras que estaban frente a ella.  
-¿Quiénes son…? –preguntó, desorientada  
-¡No, volvió a perder la memoria! –gritó la rubia  
-Claro que no, tonta –Noland le dio un suave coscorrón  
-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Brandon, ignorando la conmoción de los otros  
-Adolorida, pero bien –intentó sonreír, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le provocó una mueca de dolor -¿Qué pasó aquí…?  
-No te preocupes –respondió Tucker –Maze ya se fue  
-¿Maze? –preguntó, confundida -¿Quién es Maze?  
-El tipo de blanco –siguió Greta –La historia es algo larga… ¿quieres escucharla?

Los otros pokémon también despertaron, lentamente. Tucker se levantó, y comenzó a pasearse entre los pokémon, que se comportaron dócilmente.  
-Los devolveré a sus pokébolas –les dijo; los otros concordaron con él

Incorporándose lentamente, Eileen se sentó. Dio un respiro. Estaba adolorida, y agradecida de que, después de todo, el peligro había terminado.  
-Maze era un prodigio… Trabajaba con nosotros como una clase de inspector de seguridad, también arreglaba eficazmente computadoras, y era un aficionado a la magia de espectáculo. Inició con este trabajo desde el comienzo del Battle Frontier –narró Greta –Altamente inteligente, ayudó a crear un sistema de seguridad para la Fábrica de Batalla, para evitar algún robo.  
-Al menos hasta que él mismo se robó a mis pokémon –interrumpió Noland, molesto –Pero debo admitir que, si no fuera por él, la Fábrica de Batalla no sería lo que es hoy. Después de todo, la mitad del trabajo lo hizo él, y la otra mitad, yo  
-Desgraciadamente, siempre tuvo una personalidad egocéntrica, aunque antes no era tan problemático  
-Y desde el principio, tuvo una silenciosa atracción hacia Lucy –dijo Tucker, levantando una por una las pokébolas –Eso sí, también tenía sus fallos, como usar a los pokémon como simples herramientas… no sé si haya cambiado en algo, aunque lo dudo por la forma en que usó a nuestros pokémon  
-Él siempre buscaba a Spenser, porque le daba consejos, y porque era el único que lo soportaba. Era su figura paterna, y le admiraba mucho

Los ojos de Greta se entristecieron, y detuvo su narración unos segundos.  
-Un día, Scott anunció que quería abrir una octava instalación. Nosotros nos opusimos, en primera porque no había más espacio para otra instalación, y en segunda, porque no pensamos que era necesario… Maze se emocionó al escuchar la noticia, y pasó semanas encerrado y solo, planeando cómo sería su instalación… Todos, menos Lucy y Spenser, fuimos examinadores de batalla para los que querían el puesto. Tal vez se nos fue la mano en las batallas, porque nadie, ni siquiera Maze, logró vencernos. De hecho… nos bastó con usar sólo un pokémon… -sintió la garganta seca, pero siguió narrando –El caso es que Scott decidió abandonar la idea, y dejó que siguieran las siete instalaciones. Maze fue a quejarse, porque dijo que se merecía el puesto más que nadie y siguió insistiendo y molestando tanto, que a Scott no le quedó más que despedirlo…  
-Sus últimas palabras fueron "Lo lamentarás, Scott, tú y tus Frontier Brains van a caer, y a ser humillados de formas terribles…" –rememoró Noland  
-Creímos que era una amenaza sin sentido –continuó Brandon –Así que no lo tomamos en serio, y seguimos con nuestras vidas  
-Si me permiten decirlo –comentó Eileen, haciendo que las miradas se centraran en ella –Me parece una excusa de lo más tonta…  
-Es Maze, ¿Qué esperabas?  
-¡Muchachos, ya terminé de guardar a los pokémon! –anunció Tucker, contento por haber terminado  
-¡Al fin podremos salir de aquí! –la euforia y emoción de Greta fueron evidentes, y les hizo sentir mejor

Con un paso lento, y con ayuda del Salamence de Tucker y el Dragonite de Noland lograron salir de la cueva. Afuera, la noche era evidente. Los dragones los llevaron hasta los arcos de la entrada del Battle Frontier, mostrando cansancio y una necesidad imperiosa por descansar.  
-Hasta aquí llegamos –anunció Tucker, bajando del lomo de su Salamence

Ayudó a Noland a bajar, y al mismo tiempo, Noland ayudaba a Greta, quien, a pesar de querer caminar para no preocupar a los otros, aún no podía sostenerse por sí misma. Bajando primero, Brandon se quedó mirando unos instantes a Eileen, aún montada en el Dragonite, le admiró.  
-Sube a mi espalda, te llevaré a cuestas  
-Ah, no es necesario –intentó rechazar la oferta  
-¿Y por qué no? –inquirió Greta –Será mejor que aceptes su propuesta, también podrías estar lastimada del tobillo

Tímidamente, y como si no quisiera, se lanzó desde el lomo de Dragonite hacia la espalda de Brandon. Se sostuvo con fuerza de su cuello, bastante contenta, al igual que él.  
-Nos despedimos por hoy, chicos –Tucker ondeó un adiós –Mañana les regreso a sus pokémon, si les pueden decir a los otros que pasen a buscarlos conmigo, se los agradeceré mucho

Le miraron irse, y se despidieron de él, ondeando un adiós. Salamence le siguió, caminando en vez de volando.  
-Nosotros nos vamos a la Fábrica –comentó Noland -¿Quieren venir? Está muy cerca de aquí  
-No, gracias –Brandon declinó la oferta –Iremos a casa  
-Entiendo –Noland asintió, y ofreció su mano a Greta –Vamos, hay que revisarte ese tobillo  
Greta tomó la mano de Noland, y comenzaron a alejarse, seguidos por Dragonite, quien voló bajo.

Mirándolos alejarse, Brandon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Durante el trayecto, Eileen luchaba por no quedarse dormida, cosa que lograba de a ratos.  
-Oye –movió su hombro, intentando despertarla –Ya llegamos

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y bostezó. Soltándola lentamente, Brandon le permitió bajar. Eileen alzó la vista. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas aquella noche, y pronto sintió el cansancio alejarse de sus párpados.  
-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato aquí afuera?  
-No veo una razón para no hacerlo –consintiendo, se sentó sobre el césped; Eileen hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro  
-Me siento como una inútil –comenzó –Me capturó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo…  
-No te juzgues tan duramente, si no fuera por ti, no creo que lo hubiéramos capturado –rió, encontrando gracioso lo que iba a decir –Si no fuera por él, no te hubiera conocido

Eileen hizo una mueca, después de todo, no se habían conocido a causa de Maze. Tomó un gran respiro. Finalmente se decidió, diciéndose a sí misma que si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. Se cercioró de mantener su vista en las estrellas durante lo que durara, forzándose a no verlo a la cara.  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte… no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, así que… -suspiró –Bien… aquí voy… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hay alguien que me gusta?  
Perdiendo su sonrisa, Brandon asintió.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué con el muchacho?  
-Ahí está la cosa… no es exactamente un muchacho –al escucharle, Brandon arqueó una ceja, sorprendido –No sé cómo decirlo exactamente pero… -pausó, sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar –La persona que me gusta es… tú…

Quedándose en silencio, ninguno supo qué decir.  
-¿No habías dicho que te gustaba alguien de tu pasado? –preguntó  
-Sí… lo que pasa es que… -suspiró pesadamente –Desde que te vi la primera vez… hubo algo… No puedo describir el sentimiento muy bien, pero cuando te vi en la Ruta 120, sentí que te conocía desde siempre…  
-¿De qué estás hablando? –confundido, intentó corregirla –Yo no te encontré en ese lugar. Si así fuera, lo recordaría  
-Sí, lo sé –aseguró –Lo recuerdas, aunque no del todo. Verás, no es "Lenny", es "Leiny". Y no soy un chico, soy una chica

Volteó a verla. Eileen parecía apenada cuando volteó para mirarlo también. La expresión de Brandon era algo indescifrable.  
-Quieres decir que… ¿tú eres Lenny, el niño que encontré hace años en la Ruta 120, el mismo del pañuelo rojo…?  
La chica asintió, tímidamente.  
-No puedo creerlo… -soltó; recogiendo el cabello de Eileen con una mano observó con cuidado el rostro de la chica –Con razón sentí que te conocía de algún lugar cuando te vi…  
-Mira, entiendo si estás enojado por esto… -Brandon soltó su cabello, dejándolo caer libremente –Lo que estoy intentando decir es que tú me…  
-¿Cuándo recordaste eso? –interrumpió  
-Tiene unos cuántos días, pero…  
-¡Esto es una gran noticia! –volvió a interrumpir -¡Tal vez recuerdes algo más en cualquier momento!

Furiosa, le dio una punzada en las costillas con su dedo.  
-¡Antes de que empieces, escúchame! Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque no quiero guardarte ningún secreto, ¿Y sabes por qué? –el se limitó a mirarla, sin responder o moverse –Porque me gustas… Sé que en ese momento era muy pequeña, pero de verdad creí que podía formar una conexión especial contigo… Podrías decir que ocurrió a primera vista, y que lo reconfirmé una vez que me quedé contigo aquí. No te culpo por olvidarte de mí, incluso, es probable que también yo me haya olvidado de eso… Pero lo que cuenta es lo que siento ahora mismo, no tanto lo que sentí antes… Es algo confuso… y no lo entiendo bien, pero, si es que eso me permite estar contigo siempre, no quisiera recordar nada más, nunca  
-No digas eso… habrá un momento en el que querrás recordar otras cosas  
-Por ahora sólo quiero estar contigo –aseguró –Realmente, solo recuerdo como te conocí, ya ni siquiera recuerdo a mi familia… Lo único que me queda eres tú, y mis tres pokémon. Sin más cosas por recordar, sin saber quién soy realmente, ¿qué caso tiene aferrarse a un pasado que ni recuerdo? Por ello, quiero quedarme contigo aquí, siempre, no porque me hayas ayudado, ni porque sienta que estoy en deuda contigo, si no porque de verdad te quiero  
-De verdad lo dices en serio, ¿eh? –incluso Eileen se desconcertó  
-¡Sí! ¡Lo digo en serio! Considero que he tenido algo de tiempo para pensarlo, y me he dado cuenta de… -se sonrojó, sintiendo que no era más necesario decir esa palabra –Bueno, tú sabes…

Jalándola para abrazarla, Brandon la sostuvo con fuerza. Ahora, Eileen perdió la poca compostura que tenía. Su oído le permitió escuchar el sonido del corazón de Brandon. Incluso ella se asustó con lo rápido que latía.  
-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, preocupada  
-Bastante bien –respondió –Me lo preguntas por cómo late mi corazón ¿cierto? Tal vez yo no puedo ser tan directo como tú, así que espero que mi corazón me delate. ¿Puedes escuchar claramente ese golpeteo? Se siente y se escucha igual cuando te acercas a mí –pausó por un momento para respirar; sentía que el aire se le iba –Qué importa si fuiste Lenny, Leiny o lo que sea, justo ahora eres mi Eileen  
-¿No estoy soñando verdad? –preguntó, temiendo lo peor –Porque la última vez que soñé esto, terminé cayéndome de la cama, y estabas actuando igual de raro en mi sueño

Él se rió, libremente, y apretó más el abrazo. Eileen sintió, por primera vez, que este sueño sí era verdad.

En ese mismo instante, un barco proveniente de Slate Port, el SS Marea, desembarcó en el muelle del Battle Frontier. El muchacho bajó apresurado del barco, y admiró los edificios que se alcanzaban a ver en la lejanía con la poca luz de la luna. Siguiendo al grupo de gente que había llegado con él, entró a un recibidor, donde había varias recepcionistas. Acercándose a una de ellas, intentó hacer su pregunta, sólo para ser interrumpido incluso antes de preguntar.  
-¡Bienvenido a la línea que divide las batallas pokémon! ¡Battle Frontier! –la voz de la mujer se escuchaba optimista y contagiosa, pero el chico no tenía ganas de eso  
-¿Qué acaso todas ustedes viven en estos puestos? –preguntó  
-Es un puesto que requiere de alguien las 24 horas del día, son tres turnos diferentes –respondió –Ahora mismo yo estoy atendiéndote, pero si hubieras llegado por la mañana, otra de mis compañeras estaría aquí  
-Ah… ya veo… -metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando algo; al tenerlo sujeto, sacó el pedazo de papel de fotografía y se lo mostró a la recepcionista –Disculpe la molestia, pero estoy buscando a ésta chica. Verá, mi nombre es Red, y estoy buscando a mi hermana menor, Eileen…


	24. Chapter 24

Eileen sintió que algo no estaba bien. Tuvo la sensación de que había algo debajo de ella. Alargó su mano, y tocó un pedazo de tela que no correspondía a la sábana. Siguió moviendo su mano, explorando hacia arriba, hasta sentir una suave y cálida textura. Una mano se posó sobre la suya., y la sostuvo con cuidado.  
-¿Vas a gritar otra vez? –preguntó, adormilado  
-N-no… -tartamudeó; después suspiró, contenta por escucharlo –Por unos instantes, creí que estaba soñando…  
-Sí, estás soñando y… -se echó a reír, sin terminar la frase; Eileen hizo un puchero, sin encontrarle la gracia

Pellizcó juguetonamente la mejilla de Brandon, como una infantil venganza por haberla preocupado por unos segundos.

Afuera, Red se paseó por la isla. Miró a todas las personas que recorrían el lugar, esperando ver entre las multitudes a su hermana. Con las manos en los bolsillos, dejó de ver los rostros de las personas para mirar hacia el suelo, y caminó lentamente un rato.  
-Ojalá esté aquí… -levantando la mirada otra vez, se quedó mirando a un grupo de cinco entrenadores; tomando confianza se acercó, sacando de su bolsillo la foto que le había mostrado a la recepcionista -¡Eh, disculpen!

El grupo se detuvo, y voltearon para ver al muchacho. Antes que nada, les ofreció la vista de la fotografía, la cual uno de ellos tomó, mientras los otros se asomaban, curiosos.  
-Disculpen la molestia, verán, estoy buscando a ésta chica. Se llama Eileen

Los entrenadores se quedaron viendo la foto, y después de analizarla un poco se miraron los unos a los otros.  
-Creo que sí la he visto…  
-Sí, ¿Recuerdan en qué instalación la vimos?  
-Uhmm… no, recuerdo, pero ¿No es la esposa de un Frontier Brain?  
-¡Ah, creo que sí! Pero no recuerdo de cual…  
-También la recuerdo, pero…

Le regresaron la fotografía; Red se mantuvo expectante.  
-Sí, es lo único que sabemos. La vimos un par de veces con su marido, pero no sabría decirte cuál de todos los Frontier Brains es  
-A lo mejor si preguntas en las instalaciones te puedan dar información  
-O alternativamente, puedes retarlos a una batalla –los muchachos se echaron a reír  
-Bueno… –hizo una reverencia rápida –Muchas gracias por su ayuda  
-De nada –regresaron a su caminata, dejando atrás a Red entre risas

Cuando los entrenadores desaparecieron de su vista. La expresión del joven entrenador cambió. De estar tranquilo, pasó a una furia casi cómica.  
-¡Hija de…! –se contuvo -¡De su santa madre! ¡Yo la mato! ¡Yo la mato!  
A mitad de su berrinche, tomó vuelo, corriendo hacia ningún lugar en particular. Su carrera lo hizo llegar hasta el Palacio de Batalla. Frente al edifico, se quitó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza, examinando la fachada del lugar.  
-A lo mejor alguien pueda decirme si la han visto aquí… -entró al lugar, volviendo a su estado de calma

En la recepción se quedó de pie y se acomodó la gorra. Ese día no había mucha gente en el palacio, y los pocos que había estaban ocupados revisando sus registros de batalla o a sus pokémon antes de entrar al reto. Se dirigió al mostrador, donde un anciano se encontraba.  
-Oh, bienvenido al Palacio de Batalla –saludó; antes de que continuara, Red interrumpió  
-Disculpe, señor, estoy buscando a una persona –sacó la fotografía, y se la mostró –Se llama Eileen. Se supone que está en esta isla, pero hasta ahora nadie me ha dado información sobre dónde encontrarla exactamente; no sé si usted la haya visto

El anciano revisó la fotografía. Su vista ya no era muy buena, así que no distinguió bien el rostro.  
-Lo siento, no la he visto  
-Ah… -algo decepcionado, guardó la foto –Me dijeron que está casada con un… un Frontier Brain o algo así, ¿el Brain de este lugar está casado?  
-No, muchacho. Y tampoco se encuentra en estos momentos  
-Bien… gracias…  
-Pero puedes intentar buscando con los otros. El Domo, la Fábrica y la Pirámide de Batalla están a cargo de unos buenos mozos, tal vez alguno de ellos sea el que buscas  
Red hizo otra reverencia.  
-Muchas gracias, señor

Salió del edificio con altas esperanzas. No podía creer la excelente suerte que tenía en ese momento.  
-Veamos… de esos tres edificios, el más cercano es la tal pirámide –miró a su alrededor, y logró reconocer la punta de la edificación a lo lejos -¡Por allá!

Se quitó la mochila, y comenzó a buscar algo en ella. Alcanzando la pokébola, su expresión era triunfante. Liberó al pokémon, un Rapidash, que relinchó.  
-¡Dash! –colgándose la mochila, subió de un salto al lomo de pokémon de fuego -¡A la Pirámide!

Rapidash inició el galope, yendo a una velocidad impresionante, recorriendo en pocos minutos el camino a la pirámide. Frente al edificio, Rapidash se detuvo en seco. Golpeó con sus cascos el suelo, y empezó un trote suave, como si fuera en un paseo.  
-¡Oye, muchacho! –Vreneli captó la atención de Red –Cuidado con ese pokémon, podrías lastimar a alguien si corren por todos lados sin control alguno  
-Ah… sí… disculpe, es que tengo prisa –bajó del pokémon; Red y Rapidash se acercaron al senderista –Es que estoy buscando a una persona. Me dijeron que buscara en la Pirámide, la Fábrica o el Domo

Red sacó del bolsillo la fotografía, y se la mostró. Vreneli retrocedió sorprendido al ver la fotografía.  
-¿Eileen? –murmuró; Red escuchó claramente y se emocionó  
-¡Así que la conoce! ¿Es usted el Frontier Brain?  
-Ojalá… -respondió, entregando la foto -¿Puedo saber por qué la buscas?  
-Si me dice dónde está, se lo diré  
Vreneli rió, dando una palmada en el hombro del muchacho.  
-Sígueme, veré qué puedo hacer por ti

Guardando a su pokémon, y agradeciéndole por su ayuda, siguió a Vreneli. El muchacho no estaba muy seguro en ese momento, pero, si el corpulento hombre reconocía a su hermana, tenía que confiar. Tronó sus dedos, como si quisiera calmar sus nervios. Y, tal vez, como práctica para torturar a su hermana con un buen coscorrón, que según él, se merecía con toda la regla.

Adentro de la pirámide, Red miró con suma curiosidad el lugar. Nunca antes había estado en un ambiente como ese, porque, en primera, Kanto no tenía lugares así y, en segunda, durante su visita a Johto se saltó las Ruinas Alfa porque no le llamaba la atención.  
-¿Con qué clase de loco terminaría…? –se llevó una mano a la cara, pasándola con un poco de fuerza como si quisiera quitarse algo –Pues ya, a ver con qué cosa me sale…  
-Puedes esperar aquí –Vrreneli le ofreció un asiento –Aguarda, llamaré al jefe

Alejándose, Red reaccionó a sus palabras.  
-¿Qué acaso esos Brains no trabajan hoy? En el Palacio, me dijeron que el Brain a cargo no estaba  
-Lucy y Spenser llamaron, diciendo que todos se tomarían el día –le respondió, dándole la espalda mientras buscaba su PokéGear; Red divisó el aparato  
-¡Ah! Un PokéGear de nueva generación, no sabía que ya los vendían aquí, de hecho, en Kanto todavía no…  
Esperando a que Brandon contestara, Vreneli se volteó para ver a Red. Tenía algo familiar, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Aún no notaba el parecido con la joven.  
-Que yo sepa, tampoco ha salido en Hoenn. Fue un regalo del jefe –al tener conexión con Brandon, Vreneli empezó a hablar –¿Jefe? Aquí hay un muchacho que está buscando a Eileen… ¿Acaba de despertar?, ¿Qué no sabe que ya es poco más del medio día?... Espere, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? –preguntó, Red volteó, como si le estuvieran hablando a otro  
-Ah… Red  
-Se llama Red… Muy bien, aquí los esperamos… No, nadie más ha venido a buscarlo… Sí, ya vacié las mochilas de los entrenadores que perdieron… No, pero… ¿Podrías apresurarte antes de que te pierda el respeto? –se rió, alegre –Bien, nos vemos

Terminó la llamada. Red miró extrañado al senderista. Entendiendo el por qué de esa mirada, Vreneli explicó.  
-Aquí adentro es el jefe, pero allá afuera es un amigo más… tenemos una relación algo complicada, si quieres verlo así  
No muy convencido, el muchacho asintió.

Esperó sentado por cosa de una hora, al borde del aburrimiento y cansancio. La noche anterior, se había desvelado con un programa local y un par de películas. Con los ojos cerrados, parecía quedarse dormido, hasta que sintió un empujón que le despertó.  
-¿Tú eres Red?  
-Sí –bostezó, frotándose los ojos -¿Quién es usted?  
-Brandon –contestó  
-¿Es usted el Frontier Brain de éste lugar?  
-Sí  
-Qué alivio… -suspiró, y se levantó para encararlo; de pie, su rostro volvió a cambiar, y volvió a esa furia cómica que le caracterizaría por el resto de su vida -¿Cómo te atreves a casarte con mi hermana? –gritó, y le dio un empujón -¡Ni siquiera te conoce! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Te voy a…!  
Le lanzó un puñetazo, que Brandon pudo evadir a tiempo. Desconcertado con la actitud del joven, y tomándolo de las muñecas con mucha fuerza para evitar otro ataque, miró a Vreneli. Parecía entender qué había pasado.  
-¿Qué cosa le dijiste? –preguntó, intentando guardar la calma  
-Nada, lo juro –respondió el otro, temiendo por su integridad física  
-Red, ¿Podrías decirme quién te…?  
-¡No! -interrumpió  
-No sé quién te haya dicho que me casé con tu hermana, pero…

Sintió un empujón en la espalda, y luego unos brazos que lo rodeaban cariñosamente.  
-No tenían Casteliaconos de chocolate, así que no compré ninguno

Reconociendo la voz, Brandon se llenó de pánico y Red frunció el ceño.  
-Muy bien… -exhaló el joven –Si me suelta, prometo no hacer más escándalo  
Lentamente, Brandon lo soltó. Curiosa con la voz del muchacho, Eileen se asomó para verlo. Red le sonrió.  
-¿Tú quien eres? –preguntó, sintiendo que algo raro pasaba pese a la amable expresión del muchacho  
-¿Quién soy? –amplió su sonrisa -¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!  
Intentó alcanzar a la chica, pero Brandon le detuvo.  
-¿Quieres calmarte? –pidió –Dijiste que querías ver a Eileen, pero sólo estás parloteando cosas sin sentido. Nos serviría de mucho saber qué quieres… -miró con cuidado el rostro de Red, poniéndole mucha atención -Se parece mucho a "Lenny" -susurró, sorprendido al recordar a Eileen de pequeña y compararla con Red  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Eileen  
-No tú, él…  
-Esto ya se está poniendo algo raro… -susurró; en definitiva, más tranquilo, siguió –Leaf, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mamá y a papá? Sí, dijiste que ibas a buscar a alguien, pero no dijiste que tenías planeado casarte –suspiró pesadamente, mientras Eileen y Brandon se sorprendían –No sé como lo vayan a tomar… pero, por mi parte… no me queda nada más que… ¿Me dejas tu cuarto?  
-Lo haría si de verdad estuviera casada –respondió, nerviosamente –Y lamento decirte que no te recuerdo  
-Ah, aquí vamos con tus jueguitos otra vez… -puso sus manos en su cintura, y rodó sus ojos –Mira, que seas algo olvidadiza no es para tanto  
-No, en serio, no te recuerdo…

Tomando calma, salieron de la pirámide para caminar juntos. Red los miraba de reojo, mientras la pareja explicaba lo que había sucedido. La pérdida de memoria de la chica, el cómo recuperó a sus pokémon y el evento que tuvo lugar apenas el día anterior.  
-Todo eso suena tan fantástico, que aún no puedo asimilarlo… -respondió el muchacho cuando el relato terminó  
-Bueno, puedes preguntarle a los otros Frontier Brains si no estás convencido  
-Red –interrumpió Brandon; el muchacho lo miró –Habías dicho que Eileen salió de casa a buscar a alguien, ¿Podrías decirnos exactamente qué pasó?  
-Ah, eso… -bufó, y sonrió débilmente –Supongo que no te acuerdas de tu adorado "Príncipe Brandon"  
Eileen sintió sus mejillas arder, sonrojándose en cuanto Brandon volteó a verla.  
-Sí… ¿Qué con eso del "príncipe"?-preguntó él, con una mirada pícara  
-Ah, cierto… no tienes recuerdos… -Red se detuvo; su caminata los había llevado hacia un área llena de árboles entre la pirámide y el palacio; se sentó sobre el césped, seguido por el par –Hace varios años, papá y mamá nos trajeron a Hoenn, para visitar a unos parientes. Tú saliste corriendo mientras jugábamos con nuestros primos; te fuiste directo a la Ruta 120. Sonia y Albert, nuestros primos, me dijeron que corriera a buscar ayuda, y cuando regresé, tú ya estabas ahí. Y te has pasado los últimos, ¿qué? ¿12? ¿13 años? Diciendo que encontrarías al príncipe que te salvó ese día, y que por lo mientras entrenarías a tus pokémon para ser igual de fuerte que él

Sonrojada por el relato, Eileen bajó la mirada. Al notarlo, Brandon le acarició el cabello, y después la despeinó juguetonamente.  
-¿Lo encontraste? –le preguntó; Eileen seguía agitada  
-Pe-pero eso no responde a…  
-Ah, a eso voy –interrumpió Red –Hace unos meses, mientras veíamos la tele –hizo una pausa, y se inclinó hacia Brandon –Siempre le cambiamos de canal, para ver la programación y luego la apagamos y nos vamos –volvió a sentarse como estaba –Nos quedamos viendo una transmisión de Battle TV Zone. Eran unas batallas de demostración, para atraer gente de Kanto a este lugar…  
-Las recuerdo –interrumpió Brandon –Scott quería promocionar el Battle Frontier, así que participamos en unas batallas en el Domo de Tucker  
-Exactamente, era una promoción para ésta isla –continuó Red –Como yo tenía que salir, me tuve que ir a mitad de la transmisión, pero Eileen se quedó en casa viéndola. Mamá sólo me contó que gritaste de emoción, subiste las escaleras corriendo, bajaste en cuestión de minutos con tu mochila y te despediste diciendo que tenías que ir a Hoenn  
-¿Así de fácil? –preguntó la joven, sin creer lo que le estaban contando  
-Sí, dijiste que llamarías a casa, pero no lo hiciste. Nos pareció normal, porque tardas en llamarnos, pero después de tantas semanas sin saber de ti, mamá me envió a buscarte. No sé cómo se ponga cuando se entere que perdiste la memoria…

Eileen tuvo una expresión pesimista. Los otros dos la notaron, y parecían preocupados por ella.  
-Entonces tengo que volver a casa…  
-Eso creo –respondió Red –Pero, mira… podemos quedarnos unas semanas más. ¿Dices que tienes amigos aquí? Pues… diviértete con ellos por lo mientras  
-¿Tú qué harás? –preguntó Brandon; Red se quedó callado unos instantes  
-Ya que estoy aquí, me vendrían bien unos cuántos combates al estilo Battle Frontier. Espero que, ya que estás saliendo con mi hermana, me des preferencia en tu instalación

Los dos miraron sorprendidos a Red. No sabían qué decirle, así que intentaron evadir su mirada.  
-Lo decía en broma –respondió –Pero por lo visto no estaba equivocándome… Oh, bueno, ya están grandes, supongo que ya saben lo que hacen. Pero por las dudas, me quedaré con ustedes

Autoinvitándose, Red se levantó del suelo. Sacudió sus pantalones para quitar la tierra o las hojas que tenía, y comenzó a caminar.  
-¿Me muestran el lugar? –pidió

Eileen y Brandon se levantaron, siguiendo a Red.


	25. Chapter 25

Red iba caminando frente a ellos, manteniendo una alegre marcha. Eileen y Brandon no entendían qué pasaba en ese momento: con el muchacho que cambiaba tan rápido de humor, ni siquiera sabían qué esperar. Y aún con su hermano ahí, estaba decidida a seguir con normalidad el nuevo tipo de relación que compartía con el Frontier Brain.  
-Si Red lo sabe, que lo sepa todo el mundo –dijo Eileen, y alcanzó la mano de Brandon  
-¿Estás segura? –preguntó el hombre, apretando la mano de la joven  
-Sí, ¿por qué no? –le miró con adoración, sonriéndole -¿Te parece bien?  
-Por supuesto

Su hermano volteó en ese momento. Mirándolos caminar, tomados de la mano, le hizo sentir feliz por su hermana, y sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba feliz por ver que este tipo no era tan malo, y que, aparentemente, de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Pero sus instintos de hermano mayor salieron al ataque.  
-¡A ver ustedes dos! –gritó, asustándolos; en vez de soltarse, el agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte; viendo que no funcionó, Red decidió cambiar de táctica -¿Podrían decirme dónde está el Sierpe?  
-Red –comenzó la chica –Lucy no se encuentra ahora mismo, ¿estás seguro que aún quieres ir?  
-Lo olvidaba… -respondió el joven, decepcionado -Sin un Frontier Brain contra el cual luchar, ¿qué caso tiene?  
-Eh… -Brandon aclaró su garganta, llamando su atención –Yo también soy un Frontier Brain ¿recuerdas?  
-Sí, pero tú no cuentas –contestó abruptamente –Digo, me alegra que te ofrezcas, pero tengo que ser amable con el nuevo miembro de mi familia y no humillarle en una batalla pokémon -infló el pecho con orgullo -Después de todo ¡soy el Legendario Red!

Al tener tan cerca a Red, Eileen no pudo evitar lanzarle un manotazo en la frente. El golpe hizo que el presumido muchacho se encogiera de dolor.  
-¡Ah! ¡Discúlpame! -comenzó, genuinamente preocupada -¡No sé por qué hice eso!  
Sobándose la frente, Red le echó una mirada de molestia.  
-No te disculpes, yo ya me acostumbré –le respondió –No quiero admitirlo, pero extrañaba tener a alguien con quién pelear –miró a Brandon, y fingió pena, teniendo otra idea en mente para molestarlos -¿Nunca te ha golpeado? Leaf parece enclenque, pero sus puñetazos son los más fuertes que he recibido

Distinguiendo las intenciones de Red, Brandon le miró con seriedad, y esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.  
-¿Crees que voy a caer en eso? –Red y Eileen parecían desconcertados -¡Yo también apliqué la misma para ahuyentarle novios a mi hermana!  
Los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos: Red por ver que su plan había fallado, y Eileen por conocer la existencia de ésta persona.  
-¿Tienes una hermana? –preguntó Eileen, sin salir de su sorpresa  
-¿Es tan raro? –preguntó Brandon –Éramos justo como ustedes, así que, Red, conozco a la perfección todos tus trucos  
-¡Pe-pero es verdad! –se defendió -¡Leaf es una golpeadora compulsiva!  
-En mi experiencia, una hermana sólo te ataca cuando la ofendes –explicó –Es como cuando en una batalla pokémon alguien usa Manto Espejo o Contraataque: puedes lanzar el ataque más fuerte que tengas, hará daño, pero se te devolverá el doble

Reanudaron su caminata, y Red estaba interesado en lo que sea que Brandon tuviera que decir.  
-¿Usaste la de ponerle espuma en la mano mientras duerme y hacerle cosquillas en la cara para que se embarre la espuma? –preguntó el chico  
-¿Espuma? –se rió –Qué anticuado. Yo usaba telaraña de Spinarak, la mano se le quedaba pegada por horas  
Los ojos de Red brillaron de emoción.  
-¿Y la de pintarle la cara con marcadores mientras duerme, despertarla de un susto y tomarle una fotografía mientras grita?  
-Sí, es un clásico. Es mejor si utilizas su maquillaje para pintarla, aún mejor si usas mucho y, por supuesto, si es costoso  
-¿Cambiarle el shampoo que usa?  
-Funciona bien si lo reemplazas con el néctar de un Gloom. Aunque huele bien, daña mucho el cabello. Como que lo quema  
-¿Configurar su alarma para que suene en la madrugada?  
-Red, no estás pensando en grande –le dijo –En el mundo hay mucho más que hacerla resbalar con agua o mantequilla en el suelo, más que agregar sal a su cereal por las mañanas, más que cambiarle la pasta de dientes, más que llenar de talco su secadora para el cabello, más que esconderle su ropa u otras cosas que necesite…  
-¿De verdad le hiciste todas esas cosas? –preguntó Eileen, asombrada  
-Sí… -suspiró, melancólico –Aunque ella lo tomaba bien, tuve que parar el día que se cayó por las escaleras -Eileen se asustó, y su cuerpo se puso rígido  
-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntaron los hermanos

Después de un suspiro, Brandon aguantó la risa al recordarlo.  
-Tengo un Dusclops; en ese momento era un Duskull. La asustamos una noche después de un maratón de películas de terror. Salió corriendo de la habitación, se cayó por las escaleras mientras corría y se fracturó una pierna  
Red saltó, emocionado, mientras Eileen tenía una expresión de asombro.  
-¡Tú eres mi nuevo Arceus! –gritó Red, y volteó a ver a Eileen -¡Por favor, no lo dejes nunca!  
-Ya no lo hago, sobrepasé esa faceta hace años –dijo para tranquilizar a la chica, quien seguía insegura –Además, sólo se lo haría a Noland, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado una buena oportunidad

Dándole una palmada en la espalda, Red le sonrió a Brandon.  
-Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, lo presiento  
-¿No estabas enojado porque "me casé" con Eileen? –le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza  
-Ah, es que no te conocía nada, ni te había visto. Pero como veo, Leaf está sana y salva; y por lo que me contaron del tal Maze, me doy cuenta que de verdad estás listo para cuidarla cuando se meta en problemas, que, aquí entre nosotros, eso pasa seguido  
-¿Leaf? -preguntó la chica -Has estado llamándome así, ¿por qué?  
Echando un suspiro, Red cerró sus ojos, sonriendo.  
-La verdad no me acuerdo muy bien. Pero te digo así desde que éramos pequeños. Tal vez no podía pronunciar bien tu nombre, no lo sé… -interesado, Red miró a Brandon -¿Tú cómo le dices, Brandon?  
-Lenny –contestó Eileen, riendo a costa de Brandon, quien pareció sonrojarse  
-¿Lenny? –repitió Red  
-La primera vez que la vi, la confundí con un niño, y me pareció escuchar que ese era su nombre… -explicó, apesadumbrado  
-¡Increíble! –gritó Red -¡Incluso tú pensaste qué mi hermana era un chico!

Brandon sintió lo tensa que Eileen se puso: sabía que ella estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de darle otro manotazo a su bocón hermano.  
-No recordaba la parte del príncipe -comentó él, casi de forma casual -¿Alguien puede decirme por qué…?  
-¿El por qué Eileen te decía así? –interrumpió Red; Brandon asintió –Bueno, cuando la conociste, parecía un chico, jugaba igual de rudo que uno, y casi siempre se comportaba como uno… pero cuando estaba con niñas, era como ellas: amaba los Ponyta, los cuentos de hadas, los juegos con pokémuñecos…

Escuchándole, Eileen se sonrojó. No entendía por qué su reacción, así que sólo permaneció callada, sintiéndose avergonzada.  
-Sí… -continuó Red –Era muy femenina después de todo… ¡Ah! Creo que ya recuerdo… -llegando a esa realización, Red golpeó con su puño la palma de su otra mano –Ese día, nuestra prima estaba leyendo con Leaf un cuento de un príncipe que rescataba a una chica, algo así… No lo recuerdo muy bien…  
-Ah… -soltó; con su curiosidad satisfecha, no sabía qué más decir –Con ese corte de cabello que tenía cuando la conocí, no puedo imaginármela jugando con otras niñas…  
-No lo intentes… -dijo ella, con una voz que sonaba apagada; incluso sus ojos parecían entristecidos

Soltándole la mano, siguió caminando sin mirar a Red o a Brandon. Sin entender qué le pasaba, los dos se quedaron de pie, mirándola caminar. Red le dio un codazo, y le miró un poco molesto.  
-Deberías ir a preguntarle qué tiene –su molestia dio paso a una cara de preocupación –A mi no me dice qué cosa le pasa cuando se pone así, y ahora que ni me recuerda, tiene más razones para no decírmelo

Asintiendo, Brandon corrió detrás de Eileen. La tomó por el brazo, deteniéndola. Cuando la chica le miró a la cara, él notó lo mucho que trataba con fuerza no llorar.  
-¿Quieres que lo golpee por ti? –preguntó, tomándola de la mano –Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Noland que me preste un Ariados para colgar a Red de algún árbol con su telaraña  
Al verla sonreír, supo que Eileen estaba más tranquila.  
-Estoy seguro que no sabe qué hacer contigo, después de todo, no recuerdas lo que has vivido con él, y para Red, debe ser difícil que tú, su hermana, no lo recuerdes. Creo que intenta comportarse como siempre lo hace. Si es así, su intención no es lastimarte  
-Entiendo… -respondió –Pero verlo y escucharlo hablar de cosas que no recuerdo… me hace sentir mal…  
Acercándose, con una cara de pena impresionante, Red se quedó de pie junto a ellos.  
-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó  
Eileen sonrió, y soltando a Brandon, se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano.  
-¡Sí! –respondió ella  
-¿No me vas a dar una paliza?  
-¿Debería hacerlo?  
-No… -Red rió nerviosamente

Quitando la mirada de los dos hermanos, Brandon identificó a Noland y a Greta a lo lejos: todo era sonrisas con esos dos. Separándose del abrazo, Red miró, extrañado, a Brandon.  
-¿Qué estás viendo? -preguntó  
-¿No son Noland y Greta? –murmuró, apuntando en la dirección en que iba el par; Red y Eileen miraron  
-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Eileen, y volteó hacia Red –Tienes que conocerlos, son geniales

Dando pequeños saltos y gritando el nombre de los otros Frontier Brain, no sólo llamó la atención de ellos con el escándalo: personas que no tenían nada que ver comenzaron a mirarla  
-Eh… no pasa nada, gente –dijo Red a las personas, haciendo ademanes como si fuera un policía de tránsito –Vamos, sigan circulando, aquí no hay nada que ver

Acercándose, el bochorno en las caras de Noland y Greta era evidente. Parecían haber sido captados en un momento en que no les hubiera gustado ser vistos.  
-¿Qué hay? –la sonrisa de Noland se notaba demasiado nerviosa, pese a querer actuar casual  
-No mucho –contestó Brandon, dándole un empujón a Red –Sólo la visita del hermano de Eileen  
Estudiando a Red con cuidado, Noland estaba tan curioso como un niño.  
-Entonces tú eres el afamado hermano de Eileen…  
-¡Así es! De seguro han escuchado de mi, el famoso y legendario Red: Campeón de Kanto  
-No –contestaron al unísono Greta y Noland  
-Así que eres Campeón de Kanto… -siguió Brandon, un poco escéptico ante la declaración de Red –Hoenn está considerablemente lejos de Kanto, no esperes que ese tipo de noticias sean de importancia aquí  
-Así es, Red –siguió Greta –Tu campeonato puede que ni siquiera tenga valor aquí. Y mucho menos en el Battle Frontier, donde no aceptamos que presumidos como tú vengan y hagan menos a los otros entrenadores  
-¿Qué insinúas? –Red parecía estar rojo de furia -¡Ya verás! ¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!  
-Inténtalo –el tono insolente de Greta le hizo enfurecerse más –Te espero mañana a primera hora en el Dojo de Batalla, si es que tienes las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarte a mi  
-¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡Estaremos ahí esperándote!

Mientras intercambiaban miradas desafiantes, Eileen, Brandon y Noland decidieron alejarse un poco de ellos.  
-¿Qué tienen esos dos? –se preguntó Eileen  
-Parecen ser altamente competitivos –le respondió Noland –Si es un Campeón como él mismo dice serlo, ésta batalla será muy interesante…  
Asintiendo, Brandon le dio la razón.  
-No muchos entrenadores como Líderes de Gimnasio o Elite Four vienen –siguió Noland –En especial desde la vez que tuvimos el honor de una visita por parte de Juan y Wallace  
-Intentaron "conquistar" a Lucy, y ella… bueno… -Brandon no encontraba las palabras para describirle a Eileen –Creo que ni Juan ni Wallace habían sido humillados de tal forma  
-Ah, ¿lo dices por el Colmillo Veneno? –preguntó Noland  
-En parte –respondió él  
-¡Noland! –el grito de la rubia fue fuerte y claro -¡Es momento de irnos!  
-Estaba acompañándola al Dojo –se excusó -¡Nos vemos mañana!

Red tenía en los ojos un extraño brillo, transmitiendo una confianza que ni Brandon ni Eileen habían visto. Viendo cómo Noland y Greta se marchaban, Red tomó una decisión propia.  
-Debo ir a entrenar a mis pokémon, los veré en la noche  
-No sabes en dónde estamos quedándonos –le reprochó Brandon; sacó de la pequeña mochila sujeta a su cinturón una pokébola, ofreciéndosela –No sé cual de mis pokémon sea, pero te guiará a casa. Incluso puedes pedirle que te ayude con tu entrenamiento  
Recibiéndola, Red asintió. Empezaba a admirar al príncipe de su hermana.  
-Gracias, hermano… ¡Bien! ¡A entrenar se ha dicho!

Corriendo, sin prestarle atención a otra cosa, los dejó atrás muy pronto. Estaba enfocado en derrotar a Greta y defender su honor como nativo de Kanto y como Campeón.  
-¿Quieres seguirlo? –preguntó Brandon, mientras miraba cómo Red desaparecía entre la gente  
-No –volvió a tomarlo de la mano, y lo miró a los ojos  
-¿Quieres ir a ver a Vreneli?  
-Se me ocurre que podemos hacer algo mejor… -su voz sonaba, hasta cierto punto, seductora  
Nervioso y sonrojado, Brandon comenzó a temblar.  
-Eh… bueno… pienso que es demasiado pronto como para…  
-¡Regresemos a los puestos ambulantes, quiero probar un Casteliacono aunque sea de vainilla!  
Jalándole de la mano, corrió hacia la dirección contraria a la que había ido Red.  
-Debí habérmelo imaginado… -se dijo a sí mismo, manteniendo el rápido paso de Eileen

Después de terminarse los Casteliaconos que la vendedora tenía, la última parada del día era la cima de la pirámide. Geroge sobrevoló el área libremente después de llevarlos hasta allá arriba. Sus alas rojas se extendieron, haciendo sombra sobre los lugares donde volaba. Con el sol de la tarde, y sentados a la orilla de lo que era la cima y campo de batalla del lugar, Eileen y Brandon miraron el cielo anaranjado.  
-Hasta cierto punto, Red es agradable –comenzó Brandon –Es como si estuviera viéndome en un espejo  
-¿Eras igual que él?  
-Orgulloso, impulsivo, inapropiado… sí, era justo como él  
-Tu hermana debió haber sufrido mucho con tus bromas  
-Qué puedo decir… me obligaba a cocinar para ella a cambio de no acusarme con nuestros padres

Sonriendo, Eileen se apoyó en él.  
-No quiero ir a casa –comentó, con voz suave –Quiero quedarme contigo aquí  
-¿Y por qué no quieres regresar?, ¿No extrañas a tu familia y amigos de Kanto?  
-Aunque suene grosero, no puedo extrañar a personas que no recuerdo… es como si fueran desconocidos para mi… Además, a quienes extrañaría más sería a los otros Frontier Brains, incluso a Lucy –ambos rieron en confabulación –Y sobre todo, te extrañaría a ti…

Levantándose, Eileen le ofreció su mano a Brandon.  
-Ven, hay que hacerlo –le dijo, sonriendo  
-¿Eh?  
-No eso, tonto –le respondió

Brandon tomó la mano de Eileen, se levantó y la siguió. De pie a mitad del campo de batalla, la chica lo miró a los ojos por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.  
-Ahora… ¡hay que besarnos!  
Sonrojado, Brandon no salía de la sorpresa que supuso la propuesta.  
-Yo sé que también quieres hacerlo –entonó, de forma coqueta  
-Sí, pero…

Impulsándose, parada de puntitas, logró callarlo con un beso en la boca. Pese a sentirse intimidado e incómodo al principio, Brandon le siguió, abrazándola con fuerza. Aunque al principio se trataba de un inocente beso, pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Sin saber qué cosa estaba pasando en ese momento, empujándole, Eileen se separó.  
-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y a su vez, sintiendo lo rápido que su corazón latía  
-Fue un beso estilo Kalos –contestó de forma despreocupada, con una mirada insinuante -¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Ahora Eileen se sintió intimidada. Abrazándola otra vez, y de forma más gentil, Brandon acarició el cabello de la joven.  
-No te mortifiques, Eileen –le dijo con una voz tranquila –Podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión  
-Me tiemblan las piernas… -le devolvió el abrazo, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Brandon -¡No quiero ir a casa!

Riendo, Brandon siguió acariciando el cabello de la chica que significaba tanto para él. No quiso decirlo, pero él tampoco quería que ella volviera a casa.


	26. Chapter 26

-¡Regirock! ¡Puño Trueno!

Saltando hacia la herida ave multicolor, Regirock asestó un fuerte golpe con su electrizante puño. Ho-oh cayó en un estruendo sobre la torre, destruyendo parte de la madera bajo él. Sin más fuerzas para luchar, el pokémon arco iris lanzó un lánguido graznido que hizo eco. Intentando levantarse con torpeza, pero sucumbiendo ante el cansancio y heridas por la batalla que justo había perdido miró directamente hacia el entrenador.  
-¡Bien hecho, Regirock! –felicitó a su pokémon, el cual emitió un sonido de aprobación; Brandon sacó del bolsillo que colgaba de su cinturón una hermosa pokébola negra: una Luxury Ball –Ésta vez no te escaparás, Ho-oh…

A punto de lanzar la Luxury Ball, sintió un temblor que estuvo a punto de derribarlo. Perdiendo el equilibrio, sin entender qué pasaba, una voz omnipresente retumbó.  
-Hey… hey… hermano, despierta…

Despertando de golpe sobre su no tan favorito sofá, Brandon estaba confundido y molesto. La luz estaba encendida, y una figura estaba inclinada hacia él, moviéndolo con sus brazos casi frenéticamente.  
-Estaba a punto de capturarlo… -se lamentó, con una adormilada voz  
-¿A quién? –preguntó; indiscutiblemente, la voz era de Red  
Sentándose en una orilla del sofá, Red suspiró.  
-¡Vamos tarde! –gritó -¡Levántate ya, tenemos que ir a destrozar a esa rubia tonta!  
La ensordecedora voz de Red parecía lastimar los oídos de Brandon, quien hizo una mueca.  
-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, bostezando  
-Las cuatro de la mañana –respondió el muchacho, con voz optimista -¡Vamos, debe estar…!  
-Durmiendo –completó Brandon –No esperes que esté despierta desde temprano. Para ella, "a primera hora" significa "después de las once"  
-Ahh… -espetó, como si llegara a una conclusión –Bueno, entonces te dejo dormir

Levantándose del sofá, y apagando la luz, Red comenzó a caminar hacia la recámara, donde compartía la cama con su hermana.  
-Descansa, hermano –fueron sus palabras, que se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas  
-Uh…huh… -escuchando el portazo que Red dio al entrar a la recámara, Brandon volvió a bostezar -¿Acaso serán tan madrugadores en su familia?  
Prefirió volver a dormir, pese a saber que su sueño quedaría inconcluso.

Con la brillante luz de la mañana, Red despertó repentinamente. La luz entraba por la ventana, así como sus deseos de vencer a Greta en su propio juego entraban a su alma. Con su hermana acostada a su derecha, comenzó a darle empujones leves para despertarla.  
-Leaf, Leaf… Despierta…  
-¿Red? -se escuchaba adormilada  
-¡Levántate, o llegaremos tarde!  
-¿Tarde? –bostezó -¿A dónde vamos?  
-Duh… acuérdate, tengo que ir a defender mi honor al Dojo de Batalla ¡Apresúrate!

La incesante energía de Red le hizo levantarse contra su voluntad. Un par de horas después, arreglados y listos para empezar su día a regañadientes, Eileen y Brandon se quedaron sentados en la sala cambiándole de canal a la televisión; esperando a Red, era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento.  
-Va a llegar tarde, ¿verdad? –preguntó Eileen, mirando a Brandon; él asintió –Debo admitir que estoy muy emocionada por verlo luchar  
-Igualmente. Me pregunto qué clase de pokémon usará…  
-Oh, usaré a unos pokémon muy especiales –al escuchar la voz del chico, voltearon a verlo; Red parecía muy confiado –Les digo, el poder de Kanto no debe ser tratado tan a la ligera  
-El poder de Kanto va a llegar tarde si no se apresura –contrarrestó Eileen; Red pareció avergonzarse  
-Los veré en la tarde -dijo Brandon, poniéndose de pie -Prometo llegar a tiempo para verte luchar, Red  
-¿En la tarde? –el muchacho parecía no entender –Sólo me tomará unos minutos hacerla polvo  
-Ah, sobre eso… -sin saber cómo explicarlo, Brandon optó por no hacerlo –Prefiero darte el beneficio de la duda  
-Como quieras, hermano. Pero te perderás la batalla del siglo

Echándose a reír en confabulación, Eileen y Brandon parecían un par de locos ante los ojos de Red. Al darles una extraña mirada, y al notar la forma en que Red los veía, la pareja se quedó callada, poniéndose serios.  
-Los veo allá -dijo el Frontier Brain  
-Brandon, espera

Eileen se levantó, y, estirándose un poco para alcanzarlo, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Brandon. Atrayéndolo hacia ella, le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-Eh… saben que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?  
Red parecía ser invisible.  
-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó, separándose de Eileen  
-No sé… -contestó, sonrojada –Pero ahora que puedo hacerlo, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad

Sonriendo, Brandon puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad. Red aclaró su garganta, pero aún así, parecían no notarle: seguían inmersos en su momento, sin importarles que Red estuviera ahí haciendo muecas.  
-Eh… -Red volvió a aclararse la garganta, ésta vez un poco más fuerte; tuvo éxito al ver que Brandon lo miró y que Eileen se dio la vuelta para verlo también –Miren, yo no tengo problemas con que se quieran y etcétera, pero por favor, no anden de empalagosos frente a mi -se abrazó a si mismo, y pareció tener un repentino escalofrío -Es raro…

Con una risa nerviosa, asintieron a la petición de Red. Acercándose a la pareja, el joven entrenador les dio un repentino y fuerte abrazo.  
-¡Vamos a ser muy felices los tres juntos! –gritó el muchacho; Eileen y Brandon pusieron cara de desconcierto  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Brandon mientras Red los soltaba  
-Éstos días que me voy a quedar con ustedes van a ser muy divertidos –sonrió abiertamente, emocionado

Ni Eileen ni Brandon entendieron exactamente qué quería decir con eso. Red parecía estar complacido.  
-Se me hace tarde –Brandon se disculpó, alejándose de ellos e intentando ignorar la declaración de Red -Pero confíen en que llegaré a tiempo para ver la batalla contra Greta  
-¡Ten un buen día! –expresando su deseo con una dulce voz, Eileen ondeó un adiós para él  
-¿Seguro que llegarás a tiempo, hermano?  
-¡Naturalmente! –exclamó –Después de todo, vas a tardar más de lo que te imaginas…

Red mantuvo en su rostro una expresión de duda hasta que Brandon salió de la casa. ¿Por qué una batalla pokémon sería tan larga? Volteando para ver a su hermana, parecía seguir con una expresión de confusión.  
-Entonces… ¿Deberíamos irnos ya? –preguntó el muchacho  
-Red, ¿conoces las reglas del Dojo?  
-¿Reglas? –preguntó, confundido -¿Qué reglas necesita una batalla pokémon? No forzar al pokémon a atacar al otro entrenador, intentar robar o huir, ¿qué más se puede añadir?

Preocupada por su hermano, la chica no puso evitar poner una expresión de inquietud, ¿Estaría verdaderamente preparado para ese tipo de peleas? Red puso su mano sobre el hombro de Eileen, intentando tranquilizar la ansiedad que ella sentía.  
-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –preguntó, mirándola a los ojos –Tengo un as bajo la manga, no hay necesidad de preocuparte  
-¿Un as…?  
-Así es – respondió él, orgulloso de su plan –Un pokémon muy especial está acompañándome. Pero es sorpresa, ya lo verás  
-Red, aquí las cosas no son… -intentó hablar, pero el muchacho le interrumpió  
-¿Recuerdas que en Kanto solían llamarme el "Orgullo de Pueblo Paleta"? –quitando la mano del hombro de la chica, procedió a darse una palmada en la frente, recordando el estado en que ella se encontraba –Bueno, tal vez no…  
-¿Por qué alguien te llamaría así?  
-Porque… bueno… yo tampoco lo entiendo. La gente se la pasaba diciendo que no había entrenador que pudiera compararse a mí –hizo una expresión escéptica –Aunque creo que hay entrenadores tan buenos como yo en otros lugares. Incluso tú, Leaf. Tus pokémon son tan fuertes que los míos tiemblan cuando los ven, no sé si sea de miedo o de emoción porque saben que son rivales dignos  
-Mentiroso –le dio un juguetón empujón, sonriendo –No tienes por qué decir eso, no se trata de mi, si no de ti  
-No, sí se trata de ti. Por eso estamos aquí

Eileen tenía toda su atención puesta en Red.  
-Cuando nos entregaron a nuestros pokémon iniciales, preferiste quedarte a entrenar mientras yo viajaba por toda la región para conseguir medallas, ¿sabes por qué quisiste entrenar tanto? Y no fueron sólo unos cuantos meses, o un par de años, ¿Cuántos años tenemos? ¿20?, Tú has estado entrenando 10 años por ti misma, y has conseguido igual o mejores resultados que yo, ¿sabes qué te hizo tan fuerte?  
Sin saber qué contestar, sólo pudo negarlo moviendo su cabeza.  
-Te lo contaré después –dijo, y se echó a reír al ver el gesto infantil que Eileen hizo -¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, mamá me dijo que te diera algo, espera…

Echándose a correr a la habitación, volvió pronto con su mochila colgada de su hombro. Comenzó a rebuscar, hasta que dio con lo que quería.  
-Mamá se estaba quejando porque creyó que sólo llevabas cosas para tus pokémon; me dijo que en cuanto te viera de diera esto

Le entregó unos jeans azules, una playera negra sin mangas, un cinturón café que servía de porta-pokébolas y un extraño talismán en forma de estrella. Mirando el objeto como estudiándolo, fue lo primero que Eileen tomó.  
-Ah, eso… que le decías "Amuleto Brillante". Lo habías perdido entre el desorden que tenemos en la casa. Mamá lo encontró una semana después de que te fuiste. Lo usabas como una pulsera  
-Parece ser que no perdí el tiempo para irme, ¿eh? –los dos volvieron a reír –Gracias Red, iré a ponerme esto ahora mismo

Después de unos minutos, y ya en camino al Dojo, Red admiró a su alrededor el lugar. La gente, los pokémon que les acompañaban. Se dedicó a disfrutar del paseo.  
-Eileen, ¿dónde está el Centro Pokémon? Quisiera llamarle a mamá antes de ir a luchar  
-Ah… veamos… -apuntó hacia una dirección –Por allá  
-No vamos a tardar mucho, sólo quiero que vea que estás bien

Comenzaron a correr en dirección al edificio.  
-¿Y qué se supone que le diga? "Mamá, me atacaron y perdí la memoria, pero ya estoy bien"  
-Oh, no, no, no. No menciones eso… tú confía en mí, si te pregunta algo que no sepas cómo responder, te echaré una mano, ¿entendido?

Asintió, pero no estaba muy convencida si serviría de algo quedarse callada. Entrando al Centro Pokémon, Red hizo su camino hacia el área de computadoras y al estar frente a una, comenzó a teclear rápidamente.  
-Mamá… le dije que no cerrara el programa… -miró a Eileen, sabiendo de antemano que ella probablemente estaría confundida –No sabe cómo abrir el programa de las video llamadas, así que le dije que no lo cerrara y que dejara conectado el portátil todo el día si así era necesario  
-Ah… entiendo… ¿Crees que esté en casa?  
-Sí. Siempre está en las mañanas, por las tardes sale para revisar el negocio familiar –Eileen parecía confundida, y Red explicó prontamente –Mamá puso una Guardería Pokémon en Pueblo Paleta hace unos cuantos años, incluso antes de que naciéramos; te sorprendería ver cuántos entrenadores confían en el negocio de mamá

La conexión con Pueblo Paleta fue establecida. En la pantalla, Red y Eileen vieron a una mujer de cabello y ojos azules como un zafiro. El rostro de la mujer parecía encantado cuando vio a los hermanos. Acercándose al oído de Red, Eileen tenía que hacerle una pregunta.  
-¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros tiene el cabello azul como ella? –susurró Eileen  
-Papá es el de cabello castaño –susurró Red a su hermana -¡Mamá, mira a quién encontré!  
-Eso veo, Red –replicó la mujer -¿Dónde están ahora?  
-En Hoenn, estamos en el Battle Frontier –respondió Eileen, intentando guardar la calma  
-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Eileen –la joven se sintió agitada al escucharle  
-Uh, mamá está enojada. Nunca te llama "Eileen" –voceó Red  
-Y tú tampoco me tienes muy contenta, Redford –Red se estremeció al escuchar su nombre  
-¡Mamá, no me digas así!

La mujer comenzó a reír al ver las asustadas caras de sus hijos.  
-¿Cómo has estado, Leiny?, ¿Todo bien en Hoenn?  
-Sí, todo ha estado bien  
-¿Ya puedes decirme qué cosa fuiste a buscar por allá?  
-Ah, mamá –interrumpió Red -¿Llegó mi Pokétch de Sinnoh?  
-Todavía no –respondió -¿Y bien, Leiny?  
-Ah…  
-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –volvió a interrumpir -¿Y te llegó el dispensador de Pokécubos que te envié?  
-Sí, ayer… -empezaba a perder su paciencia con Red, y los chicos lo notaron –Entonces, Leiny…  
-¡Por cierto! –interrumpió nuevamente -¿Cuándo le darán vacaciones a papá? Silph lo tiene muy ocupado aún, ¿no?  
-Muy bien, ¿qué cosa me están ocultando?  
-Nada, de verdad –dijo Red, casi nerviosamente  
-Eileen, dime de una vez…  
-¡No, mamá! –gritó el muchacho, llamando la atención de otros entrenadores

Estaban atrapados, y lo sabían. Suspirando pesadamente, y luego, sonriendo, Eileen contestó.  
-Vine a buscar a una persona –respondió finalmente  
-¿A una persona? –su mamá se sorprendió -¿Y a quién? No sabía que tenías amigos en Hoenn  
-¿Recuerdas que Leaf siempre hablaba de un "príncipe"? –replicó Red; la mujer asintió  
-Ah, creo que sí, ¿el muchacho que la salvó en Hoenn hace años?  
-Sí, mamá… vine a buscarlo  
-Creí que no existía, que fue un invento de ustedes y sus primos  
-No, te aseguro que existe –Eileen rió nerviosamente –Quise buscarlo porque…  
-Sí, sí. Decías que te había prometido que viajarían juntos –interrumpió Red  
-¿Y sí lo encontraste? –Eileen asintió –Ya veo… ¿y viajarás con él?  
-No lo sé… quisiera quedarme aquí  
-Bueno, si quieres quedarte por allá una temporada, por mi no hay problema…  
-No es eso, mamá… quiero vivir aquí…

La sonrisa de la mujer se borró, y su rostro parecía reflejar un poco de la desilusión y abandono que sentía. Red y Eileen se quedaron callados al igual que ella.  
-¿Estás segura? –preguntó la mujer  
-Bueno… quizá… no lo sé aún… -respondió ella  
-No creí que éste día llegaría tan pronto –con los ojos humedecidos por lágrimas, la madre de los gemelos parecía tener un nudo en la garganta –Mi bebé ya quiere ser independiente  
-Mamá…  
-¡Hay que empacar tus cosas! ¿Dónde estás quedándote?, ¿Estás viviendo sola o alguna amiga está contigo?

La repentina reacción alegre de su madre dejó confundidos a los hermanos.  
-No me malentiendas, no es que no te quiera en la casa. Si te soy sincera, me emociona que quieras experimentar cosas nuevas. Así que, si quieres vivir allá, está bien. Pero piénsalo bien, ¿entendido?  
-Sí… -respondió, como si hubiera sido regañada  
-Tengo que irme, le prometí al profesor Oak que le daría un tour por la guardería  
-Oh, mucha suerte con eso  
-Hasta luego, mamá  
-¡Por cierto, mamá! ¿Puedo quedarme por aquí un par de semanas? El príncipe de Eileen me cae bien, y hay muchos entrenadores por aquí  
-Está bien, Red  
-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Despidiéndose de ellos, la mujer terminó la comunicación. Red y Eileen suspiraron con alivio.  
-¿No es genial? Mamá siempre es así, aunque cuando se enoja, es peor que un montón de Gyarados, Tyranitar, Salamence y Hydreigon –repentinamente recordó que tenía una batalla, y comenzó a atolondrarse -¡Se nos hace tarde! ¡Apúrate!

Jalándola del brazo, Red comenzó a correr. Empujó a unas cuantas personas en su loca carrera a quién sabe dónde. Parecía no acordarse del hecho que no sabía siquiera dónde estaba localizado el Dojo. Se detuvo en seco, al igual que Eileen, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.  
-No sabes dónde estamos, ¿cierto? –había un tono de molestia en su voz  
-No, Leaf…

Tomándolo de la mano, Eileen lo guió hasta la instalación.

Frente al arco de la entrada les esperaba Greta. Con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión irritada se veía incluso intimidante. Red y ella cruzaron miradas una vez más, de forma desafiante. Después de unos segundos, Red sonrió con superioridad.  
-Vamos, terminemos con esto de una buena vez –Red le echó una mirada de desprecio, intentando intimidarla  
-Oh, no tan rápido, señorito –Greta apretó sus puños -¿Quién dice que lo tendrás tan fácil? Estaba pensando en dejarte luchar directamente contra mí para hacerte callar rápido, pero no… -apuntándole con el dedo, casi acusadoramente, sentenció -¡Te veré al final del round ocho! Claro… si es que puedes…  
-¿Cómo que al final del round ocho? ¿De qué me estás hablando?  
-Ah, por lo visto eres de los que hablan por hablar… Cada round está compuesto por siete batallas, por lo tanto, tienes que luchar contra 55 entrenadores antes de enfrentarte a mí, ¿captas?  
-Con razón Brandon dijo que me tardaría aquí… -se dijo -Pues bien, no importa si me tardo todo el día, te derrotaré  
-Cuánta confianza, ojalá que ese sentimiento te acompañe, aunque para el set cuatro deberías estar llorando por el cansancio

Red gruñó, furioso, ante la actitud de Greta. Pero volvió a su sonrisa sarcástica, sin mostrar más debilidad.  
-Muy bien, si esas son tus reglas, así lo haré –comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio, dejando atrás a Eileen y a Greta  
-¿Cuál es su maldito problema? –preguntó Greta, molesta con Red –No puedo creer que ese presumido sea tu hermano ¡Me saca de quicio!  
-No es tan malo, créeme  
-Pues ya veremos si es tan fuerte como dice serlo… No te molestes conmigo si lo hago perder humillantemente, por favor

En silencio, las dos miraron a Red entrar al Dojo. De espaldas se veía extrañamente determinado y fuerte, como si fuera otro. Adentro del lugar, Red miró a su alrededor: de verdad estaba adentro de un dojo. Le llamó la atención poderosamente ver que una de las puertas tenía un papel azul, mientras que la otra tenía un papel blanco.  
-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Probablemente alguien la rompió…

Caminó hacia el asistente: un hombre corpulento vestido como un karateka. Red se quedó embobado mirándolo. La altura del hombre era lo que más le llamó la atención.  
-Debe medir un metro con noventa… -murmuró  
-Jovencito, ¿todo bien?-preguntó al notar que Red no le quitaba la vista de encima  
-Ah, sí, sí .respondió, espabilando –Quisiera tomar el reto del Dojo de Batalla  
-Por supuesto, sólo elige a los tres pokémon que usarás  
-¿Tres?  
-Sí, sólo tres. Durante la batalla no puedes cambiarlos, así que deberás llevar pokémon que cubran las deficiencias del otro  
-Ah… ahora entiendo por qué dijo que las cosas son diferentes aquí… ¡Pues bien, tengo mi elección hecha!

Estaba listo para iniciar con su reto, sin importar lo mucho que se tardaría. La primera batalla dio inicio pronto. El campo de batalla estaba rodeado por unos cuantos karatekas. Los hombres estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a los dos contrincantes, y un par de ellos custodiaban un tambor taiko.  
-¡Entrenador Red, un paso al frente! –los hombres que custodiaban el taiko golpearon con fuerza el instrumento; Red se aturdió por el sonido, pero hizo caso de la petición  
-¡Entrenadora Lynn, de un paso al frente! –la chica, una entrenadora cool, también dio un paso al escuchar el golpe del taiko  
-¡Que inicie la batalla!

La chica liberó a su primer pokémon: un Eevee. Red no pudo fingir su sorpresa al ver al tierno y pequeño pokémon frente a él.  
-¿Es eso una broma? –se preguntó  
-No, Red…  
La voz de Eileen le hizo voltear. Detrás de él, su hermana estaba de pie.  
-Al principio son entrenadores sencillos, pero conforme avanzas, las cosas se ponen complicadas  
-Ya veo… -tomó con firmeza su pokébola –Si es así no me queda más que seguir las reglas  
Lanzó su pokébola, liberando a un corpulento Blastoise. El pokémon de agua pareció intimidar al pequeño Eevee por su tamaño.  
-¡Burt, Demolición!

Blastoise corrió hacia el pequeño Eevee. Al estar cerca le dio un empujón fuerte que lo mandó volando hacia su entrenadora. La chica intentó alcanzarlo en el aire, pero no pudo. Eevee siguió con su trayecto hasta golpearse contra una pared. El ataque fue suficiente para debilitar a Eevee.  
-¡Bien hecho, Burt! –Blastoise se dio la vuelta para ver a Red, y asintió, encantado por el elogio de su entrenador

La contrincante devolvió a su Eevee a su pokébola, y lanzó al siguiente: un Bagon.  
-Esto será aún más fácil ¡Burt, Rayo Hielo!  
En un veloz movimiento, Burt abrió su hocico. Una esfera azulada se formó frente a su hocico, y lanzó un rayo azul con dirección al pokémon dragón. Bagon cayó fulminado al instante. Red rió disimuladamente al ver al pokémon caer. Incrédula, la entrenadora devolvió a Bagon y sacó a su último pokémon, un Torchic. Red dejó salir una sonora carcajada.  
-¡Burt, termínalo con Hidrobomba!

El inmenso Blastoise se puso en posición de ataque. Los cañones sobre su espalda se extendieron lentamente, apuntando hacia el pequeño pokémon polluelo. Blastoise rugió con fuerza, y dejó salir a una inmensa presión chorros de agua de sus cañones. El agua lanzó a Torchic, justo como a Eevee unos minutos antes, contra la pared. Aquella batalla había finalizado con Red como el vencedor. Los hombres custodiando el taiko lo hicieron sonar, anunciando el fin de la batalla.

Red se acercó hacia Eileen, sonriente, pero ella tenía una expresión de desapruebo total.  
-¿Por qué me ves así?  
-¿Por qué? ¿No crees que eso fue demasiado para esos pokémon tan pequeños?  
-¡No! –Eileen le miró, molesta –Escucha, tú me dijiste hace tiempo que en las batallas pokémon no importa si te enfrentas contra un pokémon de tamaño grande, mediano o pequeño porque todos pueden darnos una sorpresa desagradable cuando menos lo esperemos, y es verdad. Dijiste que es mejor localizar los puntos débiles y atacar con fuerza. Eso estoy haciendo  
-¿Yo dije eso? –preguntó, incrédula  
-Sí, lo hiciste. Si te sirve saberlo, sólo lo empleamos en batallas con pokémon entrenados o con pokémon salvajes muy, muy, pero muy fuertes. No es que estemos por ahí atacando a cualquier pokémon que nos encontremos  
-¡Entrenador Red, un…!  
-Sí, sí, un paso al frente –interrumpió -¡Adelante, no me importa quién sea, lo derrotaré!

El árbitro se aceró a Eileen. Dándole pequeños toques en el hombro, la chica reaccionó y volteó para ver al hombre.  
-Señorita, debo pedirle que, si va a ver la batalla, por favor tome asiento junto a los otros -señaló hacia los karatekas que estaban sentados -Si no, tendré que pedirle que se retire  
-Ah, sí, no hay problema -contestó, un poco nerviosa; se giró hacia Red -Buena suerte, Red

Eileen caminó hacia los karatekas, y se sentó detrás de ellos, cruzando sus piernas justo como ellos. Uno de ellos se volteó para verla, y le saludó amablemente, ondeando la mano.  
-Hola… -contestó ella desde su lugar, algo tímida

Red continuó demostrando magníficamente el poder de su Blastoise, Burt. Un ataque del pokémon era suficiente para derrotar al pokémon contrario al que se enfrentaba en el momento.

Para la batalla número 37, Burt sucumbió ante el poder de un Venusaur y su Rayo Solar. Al ver a su pokémon tendido sobre el campo de batalla, Red gruñó. Levantó su brazo, con la pokébola de Burt en su mano, y lo devolvió.  
-No te preocupes, Burt. Noel se encargará de esto…

Guardó la pokébola de Burt en su bolsillo, y con la otra pokébola en mano, liberó a su segundo pokémon. Apuntando la pokébola hacia arriba, un rayo rojo que fue emitido del objeto hizo aparecer a un alado dinosaurio. Aerodactyl rugió con fuerza hacia Venusaur, amedrentándolo quizá. Su fuerte aleteo hacia ruido, y se veía imponente.  
-¡Noel, Vuelo!

Con el reducido espacio, lo único que su Aerodactyl pudo hacer fue dar una vuelta a modo de retorno. Impulsándose a base de ese pequeño ejercicio, Noel voló en picada hacia Venusaur, empujándolo con gran fuerza. Red sonrió al ver que Venusaur no podía levantarse. Las batallas siguieron una detrás de otra, esta vez con el apoyo extra de Noel, el Aerodactyl.

Justo al terminar el set número 7, Red pidió un descanso. Su garganta le dolía después de gritar tantas órdenes, y aunque Burt, Noel y el otro pokémon que permanecía sin revelarse estaban bien, el muchacho comenzó a sentir un mareo repentino. En el momento en que resopló, con los ojos cansados, sintió cómo alguien cubría sus ojos, bloqueándole cualquier visión. Las manos eran de un hombre, y estaban cubiertas por unos guantes.  
-Adivina, ¿quién soy?  
-Noland, déjalo en paz –dijo la voz de un hombre  
-Tucker, ya lo echaste a perder  
-¿Al menos te conoce? –preguntó una mujer  
-No, pero…  
-Suéltalo ya –ordenó una voz algo suave, pero al mismo tiempo severa

Noland soltó a Red poco a poco. El muchacho se volteó para ver quiénes eran esas personas. Detrás de él, seis de los siete Frontier Brains se encontraban.  
-Espero que no te moleste que hayan venido a verte –dijo Brandon, acercándose a Red –Noland le avisó a todos y como les interesó la noticia…  
-No, por mi está bien, hermano –Red se quitó la gorra, y suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse –Mucho gusto, soy Red  
Los otros le saludaron también, con un sacudón de manos por turnos. Red estaba cansado, hambriento y algo adormilado, pero ya que estas personas estaban ahí, lo que menos quería era parecer débil. Notando la dolorida expresión del joven, Anabel se acercó más, y pareció estudiarlo extensivamente.  
-No te ves muy bien… -sentenció; Red se echó para atrás cuando ella habló  
-Red, no tienes que seguir si estás cansado –le recomendó Brandon, pero Red sólo negó con su cabeza  
-Estaba un poco cansado… llevo varias horas parado aquí y eso es lo único que me mantuvo con molestia, pero estoy bien ahora mismo –volteó a ver al árbitro -¡Que venga el siguiente, estoy listo!

Ante la declaración de batalla de Red, los seis Frontier Brains procedieron a sentarse detrás de los otros karatekas. Visiblemente emocionados dejaron atrás a Red, pero Brandon dio un último vistazo al chico, el cual puso su mano sobre su frente, aludiendo el cansancio y náuseas que sentía. Sentándose al lado de Eileen, Brandon seguía preocupado sobre el muchacho.  
-Me da miedo que se desmaye o algo… -le comentó la chica –Le pregunté hace poco si quería que le trajera algo para comer, pero me ignoró  
-Parece que está presionándose demasiado con esto

Miraron hacia el campo de batalla; Red parecía haberse recobrado completamente. Las últimas seis batallas fueron especialmente agotadoras, al punto en que Red casi se ve forzado a utilizar a su tercer pokémon. Su espíritu de pelea acrecentaba cada vez que se acercaba a la batalla número 56, aquella en la que por fin lograría enfrentarse a Greta. Los otros Frontier Brains, expectantes, miraban fijamente a su Blastoise y Aerodactyl, estudiando sus movimientos.

Finalmente, la batalla número 56 estaba a punto de iniciar. Los karatekas se levantaron, y se pusieron firmes al ver que la última batalla empezaría pronto. Siguiendo la pauta, Eileen y los Frontier Brains también se levantaron. Red echó un suspiro, aliviado por haber llegado.

Greta apareció en el otro extremo del campo de batalla, y miró directamente hacia Red. El muchacho, pese a estar cansado, sonrió orgulloso de su logro. Poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas, la rubia hizo una mueca en burla a Red.  
-Veo que al fin llegaste, Red… Pero te ves muy cansado, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?  
-¡Te derrotaré, Greta! Y en cuanto lo haga, vas a lamentarte el haber insultado mi título como campeón regional

Greta miró hacia el árbitro, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Asintiendo, el árbitro comenzó.  
-La batalla contra la Maestra del Dojo está a punto de iniciar. Entrenador Red ¡un paso al frente!  
Algo cansado, el muchacho acató la orden. Incluso aunque era un solo paso, sintió sus piernas temblar. No sabía si era emoción o cansancio, pero decidió no hacerlo evidente.  
-¡Que de inicio la batalla de Knock Out!

Red lanzó su pokébola, liberando a Burt sobre el tatami. Greta esbozó una débil sonrisa.  
-¡Esto será divertido! –gritó la chica, lanzando su pokébola -¡Ve, Heracross!  
Heracross miró a Blastoise. Esta vez, su tamaño no intimidó al pokémon rival. El pokémon Bicho/Lucha le devolvió la salvaje mirada.  
-¡Burt, Golpe Cuerpo!  
Blastoise corrió hacia Heracross; durante su carrera hacia el pokémon, se ocultó en su caparazón. Al hacer contacto con el pokémon bicho, resurgió, empujándole con mucho poder. El impacto lanzó a Heracross hacia la pared, y ahí Greta intervino.  
-¡Heracross, Contraataque!

Justo antes de golpearse contra la pared, Heracross se recobró rápidamente e impulsándose con la pared, justo como un proyectil, se dirigió de vuelta a Burt mientras su contorno era resaltado por un aura anaranjada. Con su cuerno por delante, Heracross atacó con más fuerza al Blastoise, el cual cayó de espaldas. Burt comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, intentando levantarse sin éxito.  
-¿Qué tal eso, Red? Contraataque devuelve el golpe de tu pokémon con el doble de fuerza  
-¡Eso no significa nada! La batalla apenas está empezando, y procuraré ganar… ¡Burt! –Blastoise se meció hacia enfrente; recobrándose, logró ponerse de pie -¡Hidrobomba!

Burt preparó sus cañones. Apuntó lo mejor que pudo hacia Heracross y disparó. Greta notó algo: Heracross podía evadir el ataque, y no desaprovechó la oportunidad.  
-¡Agáchate!  
Tirándose al suelo, Heracross hizo lo que ella le ordenó. El pokémon pudo escuchar el chorro de agua sobre él, y sintió algunas gotas sobre su espalda. La confusión reinó en Red, Burt y Eileen al ver que Heracross no había sido dañado.  
-¡Mega Cuerno! –ordenó Greta

Heracross se levantó rápido, y corrió hacia Burt. Su cuerno brilló, y el golpe lo dio en el pecho del pokémon de agua. Burt volvió a caer sobre sí mismo, y esta vez, balanceándose hacia enfrente como la vez pasada, se levantó. Red gruñó una vez más. Estaba cansado y de mal humor, además que su pokémon inicial estaba siendo derribado. Al notar su expresión, Greta rió.  
-¿Ves? No puedes ganar con una actitud como esa. Te dije que tu campeonato era inválido aquí, pero seguiste alardeando  
Red apretó sus puños, molesto por la mofa de Greta.  
-¡Burt, Cabezazo!  
-¿Por qué usa eso? –preguntó Tucker, incrédulo -¿No sabe que es el último turno?  
-Red, no puede ser… -Eileen estaba angustiada -¿Qué no preguntaste sobre las reglas de batalla antes?

Burt se escondió dentro de su coraza nuevamente, y se quedó ahí. Greta estaba boquiabierta al ver que Red había desperdiciado su último turno.  
-Bueno, esto es interesante…  
-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?  
-Acabas de tirar tu oportunidad de derrotar a mi Heracross  
-¿Lo hice?  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que después de tres turnos, si no hay ganador, el árbitro debe deliberar quién ganó?  
-¿Eso se hace aquí?  
-¡Sí, tonto! –gritó la Frontier Brain -¿Qué acaso no hubo decisión del árbitro en tus 55 batallas?

Red se quitó la gorra, y nerviosamente pasó su mano por su cabello. Entendiendo el gesto, los Frontier Brains quedaron estupefactos.  
-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Lucy  
-Eso parece… -respondió Spenser –En todo caso, éste chico parece que sabe lo que hace  
-Eileen, ¿es cierto que no hubo necesidad de arbitraje? –preguntó Brandon  
-Aunque les sorprenda, no. Red daba las órdenes y Burt acataba. Sus ataques son tan fuertes que generalmente de un solo golpe vencía. Y son pocas las veces que se vio forzado a llamar a su Aerodactyl  
-Qué interesante… -murmuró Noland, rascándose la barbilla –Me pregunto si podrá hacer lo mismo con pokémon de renta…

Volviendo a su batalla, y dejando de lado el hecho que Red no sabía en qué se había metido, Greta miró a Heracross.  
-Tal vez veas cómo son los veredictos del árbitro, claro, si es que Blastoise aguanta el golpe final ¡Heracross, Fuerza!

Heracross se acercó a Burt. Con su cuerno levantó al pesado Blastoise como si nada. Balanceándolo sobre sí mismo, Heracross lanzó a Burt hacia arriba, y cayó en un sonoro estruendo sobre el tatami. Los hombres custodiando el taiko lo hicieron retumbar, indicando el fin de la batalla.  
-¡Mentalidad, el estilo de ataque del pokémon! ¡Empate! ¡Talento, la precisión del pokémon! ¡Dos puntos para Heracross! ¡Cuerpo, el pokémon con más vitalidad al final del combate! ¡Dos puntos para Heracross! Por decisión del juez, con cinco puntos ¡Heracross es el ganador!

Red resolló ante la decisión del juez, y la furia se acrecentó en él mientras Greta parecía tener una expresión de burla. Devolviendo a Burt a su pokébola, el chico le agradeció su intervención.  
-Ganaremos, Burt. Lo prometo… -con su otra mano, lanzó al siguiente pokémon -¡Noel, al campo de batalla!

Noel rugió al estar fuera nuevamente. Su aleteo era fuerte e impresionó a los espectadores.  
-¿Cómo lo habrá obtenido? –preguntó Anabel, boquiabierta  
-Deberíamos preguntarle cuando esto termine –respondió Tucker

Red miró a Heracross, algo enojado por tener frente a él al pokémon que hizo que su entrañable Burt perdiera.  
-¡Noel, acaba con él! ¡Caída Libre!  
-¿Caída Libre? –se preguntó Greta -¿Qué… qué ataque es ese?

Lanzándose en picada hacia Heracross, Noel alistó las garras de sus patas. Tomó a Heracross de su cuerno y lo levantó, sobrevolando el campo de batalla. Heracross luchó lo más que pudo para soltarse, pero era inefectivo. Noel dio un par de vueltas más, y arrojó a Heracross con fuerza hacia el suelo. La fuerza del lanzamiento fue tal que al hacer contacto con el tatami, escucharon la madera bajo el tapete romperse.

Greta seguía confundida por el poder de ese movimiento que era nuevo para ella, al igual que para los otros.  
-Nunca había visto algo así… -susurró Noland  
-Caída Libre… yo lo recuerdo… -dijo Brandon; los otros voltearon a verlo, esperando una explicación –Es un movimiento creado en Unova  
-¿Unova? –preguntó Spenser -¿La región que está muy lejos de aquí?  
-Así es. No tenía idea que Red haya viajado tan lejos…

Era el turno de reír de Red ante la cara de asombro de Greta.  
-¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó  
-¡Obviamente no! –devolvió a Heracross a su pokébola, y lanzó al siguiente -¡Umbreon!  
-Interesante, así que un Umbreon… ¡Noel, Supersónico!  
-¡Umbreon, Rayo de Confusión!

Noel emitió un rugido fuerte, el cual hizo que todos, inclusive Red, se taparan los oídos. Al mismo tiempo, Umbreon logró mantener contacto visual con Aerodactyl; sus ojos brillaron con un color escarlata. Simultáneamente, los dos pokémon quedaron confundidos.  
-¡No puede ser! –gritaron ambos contendientes  
-¡Noel, vamos, sé que puedes salir de tu confusión! ¡Usa Triturar!  
Aerodactyl se movía erráticamente. Pese a entender la orden de Red, en vez de morder a Umbreon mordió con mucha presión su propia ala, dañándola y desequilibrándolo.  
-¡Umbreon, Cola de Hierro!  
La cola de Umbreon brilló en plateado. Para Greta todo parecía ir bien, hasta el momento en que Umbreon comenzó a correr y golpeó el suelo, destrozándolo aún más.  
-¡Noel! –gritó Red -¡Es tu última oportunidad! ¡Usa Caída Libre otra vez!

Aerodactyl captó la orden. Sobrevoló sobre Umbreon un par de veces, e intentó alcanzarlo, sin éxito alguno. Su próximo intento, sin embargo, no era dirigido a Umbreon, si no a su propio entrenador. Al ver que Aerodactyl volaba hacia él, Red se tiró al suelo, evadiendo a tiempo el ataque de su pokémon.  
-¡Noel, es suficiente!  
-¡Muy bien Umbreon, es tu oportunidad! ¡Doble Filo!

Umbreon corrió, preparándose para el próximo ataque. Seguía confundido, lo cual hizo que, como se esperaba, no atacara a Aerodactyl. Saltó, y en vez de golpear a Noel, dirigió todo su poder en una caída hacia el suelo. Se estrelló en el campo de batalla, haciéndose más daño. Ante el desastroso encuentro, el taiko fue golpeado, señalando el fin de tan atípica batalla.  
-¡Mentalidad, el estilo de ataque del pokémon! ¡Empate! ¡Talento, la precisión del pokémon! ¡Empate! ¡Cuerpo, el pokémon con más vitalidad al final del combate! ¡Empate! Por decisión del juez, con tres puntos cada uno ¡Se declara un empate entre Aerodactyl y Umbreon!

Los murmullos comenzaron, y tanto Red como Greta tenían una expresión de derrota, pese a que les quedaban un pokémon a cada quien. Levantando su brazo hacia el cielo, Red logró devolver a su confundido pokémon. Greta hizo lo mismo, con una mueca de molestia por haber empatado.  
-Creo que todo se resuelve aquí mismo… -dijo Red, sosteniendo la otra pokébola  
-Así parece ser…  
-No creí que sería orillado a esto, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería usar a éste pokémon  
-Oh, muy confiado ¿no? –alistando su otra pokébola, Greta sonrió -¡Prepárate para mi último pokémon! ¡Breloom, adelante!

Breloom fue liberado frente a Greta. El pokémon hongo hizo una exposición de su velocidad al dar puñetazos al aire.  
-¿Breloom? Nada mal, es un pokémon muy rápido. Es una lástima que su poder no se compare al de mi pokémon –lanzó su pokébola, llamando a su último pokémon -¡Max, adelante!

Frente a ellos, un pokémon excepcional apareció. Entre un rayo de estrellas, el dinosaurio rugió. Su color era negro, mientras que las cuchillas que salían de su hocico resaltaban por su color rojo. El asombro de todos fue mayúsculo al verlo, pero Red se mostraba confiado y orgulloso.  
-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Noland, casi en un susurro  
-Haxorus –contestó Brandon –Un pokémon de Unova, y lo que es más fantástico aún es su color  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Eileen  
-Haxorus tiene un color olivo, si es que recuerdo bien. Estamos frente a un pokémon excepcionalmente raro y fuerte

Haxorus miró a Red, y se alegró al verlo. Movió sus brazos, llamando su atención, y su cola se movió de felicidad al ver que su entrenador le devolvió el saludo.  
-¿Sorprendida? –preguntó –Tal vez ganaste contra Burt, empatamos con Umbreon, pero definitivamente Max será el ganador de ésta batalla  
-Admito que me sorprende tu elección… nunca había visto un pokémon así…  
-¿Crees que iba a limitarme a usar a alguno de los 151 pokémon descubiertos en Kanto? ¡En el mundo hay más de 719 pokémon, no puedes quedarte estancado! Capturar, intercambiarlos, verlos nacer, criarlos desde que son pequeños… de eso se trata ser un entrenador… ¡Estás frente a Red, no frente a un caza bichos, y te lo demostraré! ¡Max, Garra Dragón!

Su pokémon volteó hacia Breloom. La amistosa mirada que tenía cambió a una salvaje en cuanto puso en marcha su ataque. Extendió su brazo mientras corría hacia Breloom, y al estar frente al pokémon planta, sus garras brillaron en un tono azulado. El golpe de sus garras derribó a Breloom, pero el pokémon seguía con energía para luchar. Sin embargo, frente al éxito de su ataque, Haxorus cayó de rodillas afectado por Espora Efecto, la habilidad innata de Breloom. Greta sonrió al ver que tenía oportunidad de ganar.  
-Breloom, ¡Semillas Drenadoras!

El pokémon hongo movió su cola, y con ella golpeó a Max. Durante el golpe, un par de semillas se sujetaron al dragón, las cuales pronto germinaron en enredaderas que le ataron. Las enredaderas brillaron con un verde tenue, absorbiendo su energía. Además, el veneno adquirido por la habilidad de Breloom surtió efecto; Haxorus comenzó a jadear.  
-¿Qué tal eso? –preguntó Greta en tono burlón  
-Muy bien… pero se te olvida algo  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¡Aún nos quedan dos turnos contando éste! ¡Max, Danza Dragón!  
-Si subirás tu ataque, nosotros también ¡Danza Espada, Breloom!

Breloom estiró sus brazos, ondeando sus rojas garras mientras un brillo rojo lo rodeaba. Max dio varios coletazos al suelo, y rugió con horrido estruendo mientras un aura roja se desprendía de él. A pesar de haber subido su ataque y velocidad, tomó daño por las enredaderas que le absorbieron la misma cantidad de energía que en el turno anterior, y el veneno surtió efecto nuevamente.  
-¿Max, te encuentras bien? –preguntó; su pokémon rugió, asintiendo  
-Fue divertido mientras duró –comentó Greta –Pero no puedo tener piedad contra ti o contra tu rarísimo pokémon ¡Breloom, Ultra Puño!

Con su brazo extendido, Breloom lanzó su golpe final hacia Max. Pero Haxorus no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.  
-¡Max, detenlo ahora!  
Teniéndolo justo en frente, Max detuvo el golpe de Breloom con sus brazos. Tomó con fuerza la garra de Breloom, y esperó unos segundos la siguiente orden.  
-¡Ahora, lánzalo!

Sosteniendo a Breloom de la garra, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco giros, y soltó a Breloom. El pokémon dio de espaldas contra el techo, y cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse, y con mucha dificultad parecía lograrlo.  
-¡Es momento de terminar la batalla! ¡Golpe Aéreo!

Rugiendo, Max se impulsó con sus patas traseras para dar un salto alto. Al momento de comenzar a caer, puso en la mira a Breloom. Justo antes de caer, frente a Breloom, movió su cabeza, golpeando al pokémon hongo con sus colmillos en forma de cuchillas. El golpe lanzó nuevamente a Breloom, rompiendo la pared de madera. Después de unos segundos, Breloom echó un quejido, y quedó sin más energías para seguir luchando. Cuando el taiko resonó, las enredaderas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Max, pero el veneno siguió con un efecto débil.  
-¡La batalla ha terminado! –gritó el árbitro -¡El ganador es el entrenador Red!

Red corrió hacia su pokémon, abrazándole con fuerza. Max estaba contento por haber ganado la batalla para Red. Greta, entre tanto, fue al lado de su débil pokémon y lo devolvió a su segura pokébola.  
-¡Bien hecho! –gritó Red, con euforia y abrazando a su pokémon -¡Excelente trabajo!  
Mirando al Campeón abrazando de esa forma a su pokémon, a Greta no le quedó más que dar una sonrisa ante la escena. Acercándose al par, hizo una seña a uno de los karatekas.  
-Después de todo no eres tan malo –dijo –Creo que debo disculparme contigo, Campeón Red  
-Te lo dije –le respondió –Pero no es necesario que lo hagas  
-En todo caso quiero que aceptes algo

El karateka volvió con una caja transparente, la cual tenía dentro el Símbolo de Agallas, y con una Baya Pecha.  
-El Símbolo de Agallas es para ti, te lo mereces después de haber ganado 56 batallas  
-Gracias –tomó la caja transparente y la baya, la cual le entregó a Max –Estamos muy felices por haber demostrado que nos merecemos el título de campeones, ¿cierto, Max?

El pokémon comenzó a morder la dulce baya, asintiendo. Los otros Frontier Brains rodearon al muchacho.  
-¡Eso fue maravilloso! –exclamó Tucker -¿Cuál será la siguiente instalación que retes? ¡Obviamente la mía! ¿No?  
-¡Claro que no! –interrumpió Noland -¡Irá a mi Fábrica!  
-Ustedes dos parecen niños pequeños –les regañó Anabel –Es de esperarse que vaya primero a mi Torre  
-Muchacho, quisiera adularte por esa conexión que tienes con tus pokémon. Serás bienvenido en el Palacio cualquier día  
-Red, cuando quieras ir al Sierpe, avísame. Te daré un trato especial

Al verse rodeado, se puso tímido y se sonrojó. Max seguía masticando su baya, y con el dulce olor del fruto, el estómago del joven gruñó.  
-Ah… lo decidiré después de cenar, ¿está bien? –propuso, los otros estuvieron de acuerdo; después miró nuevamente a su pokémon –Oye, Max, ¿podrías cargarme? Estoy a punto de no sentir las piernas…  
-Me parece que es momento de despedirnos por hoy –dijo Brandon mientras Red subía al lomo de su pokémon

Las despedidas dieron lugar, y después, todos se dispersaron.

La caminata nocturna por el Battle Frontier era tranquila: había puestos ambulantes vendiendo comida, y Red se emocionó sobremanera al ver aquella aromática comida que le llamaba.  
-Max y yo iremos por allá –apuntó a un puesto -¿Nos esperan o prefieren irse?  
Mirándose a los ojos y poniéndose de acuerdo con una simple mirada, Eileen y Brandon asintieron.  
-Nos adelantaremos –respondió la chica  
-Ah… con que quieren pasar tiempo a solas –dijo Red, con una mirada pícara –Te encargo a mi hermana, Brandon. Si algo le pasa, el próximo en ser derrotado por Burt, Noel y Max serás tú

Al terminar, Max corrió hacia el puesto, como si estuviera hipnotizado por la comida. Eileen y Brandon siguieron su camino.  
-¿Merece ser tan orgulloso de su título de Campeón? –preguntó Brandon  
-Yo digo que sí. Pero me pregunto qué pasaría si no existiera esa regla de los tres turnos ¿hubiera tardado más?, ¿Red hubiera perdido?  
-Si es que reta a otro de nosotros, lo veremos  
-Verlo luchar contra esos 55 entrenadores y después contra Greta fue inspirador…  
-¿Eso significa que al fin tomarás alguno de los siete desafíos del Battle Frontier? –estaba interesado en la respuesta, y también interesado en tomar la mano de Eileen  
-Creo que sí… -respondió, y luego sonrió –Sí, quiero retar a uno de ustedes  
-¿A quién?  
-A ti


	27. Chapter 27

Después de cuatro días desde el enfrentamiento contra Greta, Red se dedicó a estudiar extensivamente las reglas de tres instalaciones que eran su próximo objetivo: la Torre, el Domo y el Sierpe. Para evitarse más fatigas y mareos repentinos decidió, después de deliberar por horas con Eileen y Brandon, que en vez de luchar sin descanso, al término de cada set tomaría un receso de al menos una hora.

Aquél medio día, Red y Eileen caminaron hacia la Torre. El muchacho había hecho un extenso set en la Elección de Batalla del Sierpe, y aunque le había gustado el ambiente tan sobrio del lugar y la curiosa mecánica, quería volver a la simpleza de la Torre por el hecho de haber visto a unos reporteros que pasaron por alto su presencia para entrevistar a un entrenador cualquiera. Tal vez ésta vez tendría suerte y, quién sabe, podría hacerse conocer entre los pobladores de Hoenn.

Mientras la marcha de Red parecía animada, la de Eileen era un poco más lenta y apagada, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Miró a su alrededor, a los entrenadores despreocupados que podían quedarse en el Battle Frontier todo el tiempo que quisieran. Suspiró, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Deseaba quedarse ahí, más que nada en el mundo, pero al recordar el rostro de su madre y la ilusión que supuso a la mujer el volver a verla, su mente comenzaba a confundirse. Y también estaba su tan deseado desafío a la Pirámide de Batalla: poco a poco parecía decaer su ánimo con sólo pensar que lucharía contra Brandon. Aunque al principio le parecía una excelente idea, con el paso de las horas se convirtió en la idea más estúpida que pudo habérsele ocurrido en, probablemente, mucho tiempo.  
-Te estoy preguntando si quieres algo de beber antes de entrar –resonó la voz de Red, mientras le daba suaves golpes en la cabeza; espabilando, Eileen lo negó –Caray, hoy estás más rara de lo normal  
-Red… -comenzó; su voz tenía un tono entre serio y triste que captó la atención del muchacho -¿Crees que haya hecho bien en decir que quiero tomar el desafío de la Expedición de Batalla de la Pirámide?

Red puso su mano sobre su barbilla, pensando seriamente en una respuesta para tan importante pregunta. Después de analizarlo bien, y quitando su mano, asintió, resuelto.  
-Pues mira, yo no sé… -fue lo que dijo; Eileen le devolvió una mirada de disgusto –A todo esto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la Pirámide y no otro lugar?

La pregunta le tomó repentinamente por sorpresa. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma entendía por qué. Sólo sabía que habló sin pensar aquél día. Red notó la cara de preocupación de Eileen, y suavizó su increpante expresión para facilitarle la respuesta.  
-Pero sí puedo decirte algo: yo no podría luchar contra una persona que significa tanto para mí… Yo creo que eres muy valiente al querer enfrentarte a Brandon

La expresión de Eileen se volvió taciturna, analizando el pequeño discurso de su hermano. Quizá tenía razón, quizá no. Viéndola en tal encrucijada, Red intervino nuevamente.  
-Creo que se me había olvidado algo… -ahora era ella quien tenía toda su atención en Red –Antes de ir al Dojo te dije que estábamos aquí por ti, ¿recuerdas? –prontamente, ella asintió –También te dije que tú te quedaste entrenando en las cercanías de Pueblo Paleta en vez de recorrer Kanto conmigo, pero no te dije por qué lo decidiste –los ojos de Red se llenaron de melancolía al recordar esos tiempos, y sonrió –Tú te quedaste ahí porque querías ser más fuerte para así poder enfrentarte a tu "príncipe" algún día, y porque querías que tu viaje fuera con él. No conmigo, no tú sola. Querías que él te acompañara porque… -pausó; le apenaba decir la palabra"amor" o alguna de sus derivadas –No sé, sólo tú sabes por qué, pero me puedo imaginar al menos una muy buena razón como para que quisieras que él fuera el único que te acompañara

Eileen clavó su mirada en Red, sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Incluso la insistente y fija mirada de su hermana le hizo sentirse incómodo.  
-Durante la mañana estudiabas las debilidades y fortalezas de los pokémon en el laboratorio de Oak, donde trabajabas como ayudante. Y por las tardes ponías en práctica tus conocimientos con Toto, y después con Stuart. Claro, luego llegaron George y Gale, pero principalmente eran tú, Toto y…  
-¿Stuart? –preguntó; había un trazo de curiosidad en ella -¿Quién es Stuart?  
-Pues… Stuart es Stuart… -dándose cuenta de su error, Red resolló -¡No me digas que te olvidaste por completo de Stuart!  
-Lo recordaría… ¿no crees que te hubiera preguntado por este tal Suart cuando llegaste con tu escándalo? Y, a todo esto, si Stuart es tan importante ¿por qué no vino conmigo? –pausó, y cambió su mirada a una molesta –Es más, ¿por qué estás mencionándolo hasta ahora?  
-Eso es simple -respondió chasqueando sus dedos –Stuart no vino porque se había infectado de algo que se llama… uh… -balbuceó intentando recordar el nombre, y no lo rememoraba tan bien como esperaba -Pokévi… Pokéri… ¡Pokérus! ¡Sí, eso era! Tenía Pokérus, y Oak quería investigar más a fondo. Luego llamó a los profesores de otras regiones y se armó el escándalo con sus teorías de lo que era en realidad. No te preocupes, al parecer no es nada serio, quizá sea una cosa como un pequeño resfriado, no pregunté bien. Según Oak, el día que te fuiste intentaste insistentemente que te lo devolvieran, pero en ese momento Stuart estaba en Johto con Elm. Oak dijo que te lo devolvería cuando llamaras y a mí se me olvidó pedírselo antes de venir acá…  
-Muy bien… ahora sé por qué no vino… lo que no me has dicho aún es porque no lo mencionaste antes

Red miró hacia otro lado, evadiendo la mirada de Eileen lo más que pudo.  
-Bueno… es que… con tantas cosas que han pasado en estos días, lo olvidé  
-¡Entonces vamos por él! –insistió; su reacción no era lo que Red esperaba –Dices que Stuart es importante ¡Necesito verlo!

Comenzó a jalonearlo con insistencia, mostrando lo desesperada y emocionada que estaba con la idea de ver al dichoso Stuart. Red sólo sentía los fuertes jalones, a tal punto que parecía que iría a caerse si ella continuaba.  
-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! –gritó, corto de paciencia –Contactaremos con la región de Kanto cuando nos topemos con una de esas computadoras  
-Hay una en la Torre, y también en las otras instalaciones ¡Apresúrate!

Eileen comenzó con su carrera a la Torre, dejando atrás a Red. Haciendo muecas por la insistencia de su hermana, adelantó su paso para alcanzarla. No se perdería en el camino, pero quería estar presente cuando le enviaran la pokébola que contenía al tan querido Stuart.

Encontrándose frente a la computadora de la Torre de Batalla, Eileen parecía cada vez más apresurada e impaciente por ver al tal Stuart. Red tecleaba lo más rápido que podía, pese a las quejas de su hermana, quien miraba sobre de él lo que hacía.  
-Listo… -dijo al ver que la comunicación con el laboratorio de Oak estaba estableciéndose –Sólo es cosa de esperar unos segundos…  
-Gracias, Red – él volteó, y asintió –Y… disculpa por haberte molestado tanto para que hicieras esto. Pero por alguna razón, de verdad siento que esto es importante  
-Después de hablarte tantas maravillas de Stuart, entiendo que quieras verlo. Pero esos empujones y jaloneos te costarán una caja de galletas de Lavaridge

Red se incorporó, y se estiró, bostezando.  
-Estaré por allá viendo mi registro de batallas –apuntó hacia los monitores táctiles que estaban a unos metros de ellos –Ya sea Oak o alguno de sus científicos, intenta hacer la menor plática posible, ¿entendido?  
-¿Tanto me conocen?  
-Llevas toda una vida viviendo al lado de Oak, por supuesto que te conoce

Retirándose, Red caminó hacia las pantallas con los registros. Revisó cuidadosamente los números que estaban escritos bajo su nombre, haciendo cuentas sobre el número de sets que le faltaban para enfrentarse a Anabel. Casi de la nada, sintió un suave toque en su hombro, y se volteó.  
-¿Ya tienes a Stuart? Qué rápido… -desconociendo las caras que lo miraban, pareció ponerse serio –Uh… ustedes… ¿necesitan algo?  
-No, más bien, eras tú el que necesitaba algo –dijo uno de ellos; Red seguía sin entender de qué le hablaban

Se quedó mirándolos unos momentos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que eran los muchachos que le habían ayudado a encontrar a Eileen.  
-Ah, sí, los recuerdo. Disculpen, estos días han estado algo movidos, no recuerdo bien todas las caras que he visto  
-En cuanto te vi aquí, supuse que sería mejor darte la poca información que recuerdo –dijo otro de ellos  
-Ah, en cuanto a eso…  
-Te habíamos dicho que está relacionada con un Frontier Brain, ¿no?  
-Sí, pero es que…  
-Acabamos de recordar cuál de todos es  
-Sí, sí, ya sé quién es. Es el Frontier Brain de la pirámide esa –contestó Red, antes de que le interrumpieran nuevamente –Encontré a la persona que buscaba hace días, así que es el momento justo como para agradecerles  
-Oh… -la chica que iba con ellos resopló –Bueno, no es nada. Después de verla de aquí para allá con su marido, es normal que…  
-Una cosa más –interrumpió Red; los otros le miraron con atención -¿Quién en ésta vasta tierra les dijo que ella está casada?

Los muchachos se miraron los unos a los otros, a falta de palabras. Uno de ellos finalmente recordó.  
-Ah, sí… casualmente estuvimos presentes un día que el montañero que trabaja en la Pirámide de Batalla estuvo gritando que "era una suerte que su jefe se haya encontrado a una persona", o algo así  
-Ah, mira qué cosas… -murmuró Red -¿El montañero que trabaja ahí?, ¿El que tiene nombre de moneda descontinuada?

Eileen permanecía impaciente, y más al ver que la conexión con Kanto o no se había logrado, o tardaría un poco más en que alguien le contestara. Estaba a punto de abortar la misión cuando por fin consiguió una respuesta. Del otro lado estaba un científico. Su bata larga y blanca era pulcra, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos gruesos y su cabello era negro, con un ñoño peinado a media raya.  
-¡Eileen! –exclamó afectuosamente; la chica sólo levantó la mano, devolviendo el saludo en silencio –Escuché por parte de tu mamá que estás en Hoenn, ¿cómo es por allá?  
-Ah… eh… -dudó sobre qué contestar, y más porque probablemente esa respuesta le llevaría a más conversación –Bueno, no he visto mucho de Hoenn, así que no sé muy bien cómo es por aquí…  
-Qué pena, eh… -se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que él volvió a hablar –Puedo imaginarme el porqué de tu llamada, lo que no es la razón de por qué tan tarde  
-Bueno… he estado haciendo algunas cosas… y no he tenido tiempo…  
-Si es que tú lo dices… -no parecía convencido, pero al menos se creyó parte de la mentira –Oye, ¿cuándo volverás? Oak está algo irritable porque le hace falta el té que le preparabas y los pastelillos que comprabas. Nunca nos dijiste en qué tienda del pueblo los preparan  
-Uh… bueno… supongo que nunca se los diré… -se puso nerviosa, y lo demostró con una pequeña risa que incluso parecía sospechosa  
-Sí… sabía que dirías eso –acomodó sus gruesos lentes antes de que se cayeran –Espera un poco más, iré a buscar a Stuart. Conociéndolo, debe estar jugando con otros pokémon

El científico se retiró prontamente. Al verlo salir de la pantalla, Eileen suspiró aliviada. ¿Por qué guardarse el hecho de que no recordaba a nadie de su vida anterior? Era más fácil decirlo y continuar con su vida que esconderlo y sufrir en silencio. Dio suaves golpeteos en sus muslos, como si hiciera un torpe redoble, con la finalidad de calmar sus nervios en lo que el ayudante volvía con su pokémon. Pasados unos pocos minutos, el hombre volvió con una pokébola en la mano.  
-Aquí está –acercó el objeto a la cámara -El profesor Oak fue muy amable al mandar a grabar el nombre de tu pokémon en ésta pokébola. Cuánta suerte tienes

Eileen pudo ver unas letras escritas en ella: "Stu…". Lo demás estaba oculto por la mano del científico, quien la alejó para pulirla con su bata blanca.  
-Enviarte a este muchacho significa que todos tus pokémon están contigo –comentó, y colocó la pokébola en el aparato transportador –Aunque sería un error decir que él no quería volver a verte. Durante la investigación del Pokérus, se veía muy… eh… "apagado". Nos asustamos, creímos que podría ser a causa del virus… pero en realidad te extrañaba  
-Estoy segura que lo cuidaron muy bien… gracias  
-No es nada, de verdad. Tú has cuidado muy bien de otros pokémon mientras estuviste aquí, y tanto Stuart como Toto, Gale y George siempre serán bien tratados en este lugar

A Eileen le pareció que el científico comenzó a teclear algo o que estaba presionando unos botones. Escuchó un sonido y después, el transportador que estaba justo al lado de la computadora hizo el mismo ruido. Sobre la placa transportadora estaba la misma pokébola que había visto justo unos segundos antes. La tomó y la observó rigurosamente, como si fuera un objeto misterioso. Tocó las letras: el nombre Stuart estaba grabado en ella.  
-¿Todo bien, Eileen? –preguntó al verla tan absorta  
-Sí… -contestó sin quitar su mirada de la pokébola –Siento que estoy tocando este objeto por primera vez, es todo…  
-Estoy seguro que Stuart se siente muy contento. Deberías dar una vuelta con él –sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando recordó algo más –Pero, en serio, ¿cuándo volverás? No lo digo por mí, que estoy atiborrado de papeleo, ni por Oak. Tu mamá puede verse muy contenta a simple vista, pero hasta yo puedo notar que se siente sola y triste. Después de todo, tu papá sigue en Ciudad Azafrán, y Red y tú están hasta allá… No sé… si estuviera en su lugar, creo que yo lloraría…

Quitó su mirada de la pokébola que tenía en la mano, y no sabía qué sentir. Su madre de verdad estaba afligida por la falta de sus hijos.  
-Va muy seguido a revisar la guardería, y últimamente ha estado en pláticas con Oak para un proyecto en conjunción así que tampoco está tan sola. Pero creo que estar sin tus hijos es un nivel de soledad que ninguna madre quiere… no sé… me estoy poniendo algo sentimental, ¿no?

Ella asintió. El científico suspiró y le sonrió.  
-Tengo que irme, aún me falta llenar unos formatos, sacarles copias… lo usual para mí –rió, y ondeó su mano formando un adiós –Nos vemos pronto  
-Hasta luego…

La pantalla se puso negra, y un mensaje de desconexión apareció, seguido por la interfaz normal de la computadora.

Pero aún así, con su pokémon inicial en su mano, no tenía idea de qué cosa sentir, todo se había vuelto un caos. Con sus pensamientos tan revueltos, sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella; la reconocía a la perfección, e intentó relajarse.  
-Si yo fuera tú, le habría dicho que se callara –dijo, mientras Eileen se giraba para verla –Se nota que te hizo sentir mal, todavía pareces incómoda  
-Anabel… -susurró -Todo está bien, no hay por qué alarmarse

La menor permanecía con una mirada seria, pero, por primera vez, ese rostro tan inexpresivo se suavizó y mostró preocupación. Al verla así, Eileen no pudo fingir su sorpresa: después de todo, Anabel parecía tener sentimientos.  
-No eres tan mala como pareces –comentó la Dama del Salón –Como soy la menor de los siete, me hartan diciéndome que no me fíe de extraños, y tú lo eras… Pero pese a todo, mejor que te enteres ahora que me agradas  
-¿Y yo qué, señorita Anabel?

Red estaba detrás de Anabel, mirándola expectante a una respuesta. Ella se giró, y al verlo tan serio, sonrió con suficiencia.  
-Bueno, Red… sigues siendo un extraño. Pero las batallas pokémon ayudan a destruir ese tipo de barreras entre entrenadores  
-Eso es lo que quería escuchar –respondió, y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza; tanta familiaridad se le hizo extraña tanto a Anabel como a Eileen –Según mis registros, me faltan catorce batallas para llegar al set número 10, ¿quisieras acompañarme durante un par de batallas? Quizá así aprendas algo

La seguridad y egocentrismo de Red les hizo reír. Anabel se giró hacia Eileen, y le miró como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para ir.  
-Si crees poder aguantar sus delirios de grandeza, por mí está perfecto -le respondió  
-¿Cómo que delirios de grandeza? –Red resolló, y puso sus manos en su cintura esperando una explicación -Da igual, te divertirás con nosotros, Anabel

Red comenzó a caminar hacia la recepcionista que le atendía usualmente, seguido muy de cerca por Anabel. Eileen se quedó detrás, apretando en su mano la pokébola que había recibido.  
-Voy a ir a otro lado –dijo con una voz fuerte; Red y Anabel se detuvieron y voltearon para verla, ella levantó un poco la pokébola, mostrándola como su razón para no acompañarles –Quisiera ver quién es exactamente  
-¿Volverás para verme luchar? –preguntó su hermano, ella lo negó con la cabeza –Bien… entonces te veré al rato  
-Sí, mucha suerte –miró a Anabel, y le sonrió –Espero que no te molestes con él si dice algo inapropiado  
-¿Yo inapropiado? –Red fingió sentirse ofendido para hacerlas reír, lo cual le resultó –Hasta al rato, Leaf

Los dos continuaron su camino, haciendo una plática genérica sobre batallas pokémon, mientras ella colocaba en su cinturón porta pokébolas la cuarta pokébola, enganchándola con firmeza. Sin perder más tiempo, Eileen salió del edificio, y pronto se dedicó a buscar un lugar en el cual poder liberar a sus pokémon en paz. Su recorrido la llevó hacia un área al lado del Sierpe, donde abundaban los árboles. Liberó uno por uno a sus pokémon: Toto comenzó a tallarse contra su pierna cuando salió, Gale se sentó sobre el césped y comenzó a dar suaves coletazos al suelo, y George se acostó, admirando unas pequeñas flores amarillas. Ahora sólo faltaba el misterioso Stuart. Destrabó la pokébola, y volvió a mirarla con insistencia. ¿Qué pokémon sería éste?  
-Stuart… -apuntó hacia enfrente, ya no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo y no sabía por qué, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que ella -¡Stuart, sal!

Lanzó la pokébola, y frente a ella, un Charizard apareció. El pokémon lanzó un sonoro rugido, llamando la atención de Toto, Gale y George. Los tres pokémon se acercaron a Stuart, alegres por volver a verle. Él también se veía contento, y su emoción se notó cuando la flama de su cola comenzó a arder más.  
-Así que tú eres mi pokémon inicial –dijo, contemplándolo; su Charizard le miró curioso, pero dejó de lado todo y se acercó a ella

Stuart se acercó lo suficiente, y bajó un poco la cabeza para ser acariciado por su entrenadora. Alzándose de puntitas, Eileen le acarició. Por fin estaba reunida con sus cuatro pokémon, y le dio una pena enorme el no poder recordarlo.  
-Perdóname, Stuart… -se disculpó; el pokémon hizo un leve gruñido, como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando –Te olvidé… a Toto, a Gale, a George, a Red… a todos… -el pokémon volvió a gruñir, confundido con lo que ella le decía

Repentinamente Toto comenzó a maullar. Stuart tenía toda su atención en el gato y pronto se hizo evidente que los tres pokémon estaban contándole al cuarto lo que había pasado. Cuando terminaron, Charizard permaneció quieto, mirando a Eileen, quien simplemente abrazó al enorme pokémon, sintiéndose inusualmente melancólica.

Toto comenzó a dar suaves cabezazos a la pierna de Eileen. Llamando su atención, comenzó a maullar con insistencia, y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia unos árboles. Gale caminó hacia el lugar que Toto estaba señalando, y antes de siquiera poder atacar, la mismísima Lucy salió de su escondite.  
-Me descubrieron… -comentó  
-No quisiera sonar grosera, pero ¿qué haces aquí? –soltando a su pokémon, se acercó más para escuchar a Lucy  
-Debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso –cruzó sus brazos –Este terreno es mío, nada me prohíbe deambular por aquí  
-Si estamos molestándote, podemos irnos ahora mismo  
-No es necesario que te vayas –descruzando sus brazos, alcanzó el cabello la chica, y jugó con él –De hecho, es el momento perfecto, tengo que hablar contigo

Deslizando por última vez sus dedos por el cabello de Eileen, Lucy se quedó quieta, mirando a los cuatro pokémon que acompañaban a la entrenadora. Cada uno le devolvió una certera mirada de desconfianza que le hizo sentir levemente incómoda.  
-Creo que entiendo un poco lo que sentiste el día que Brandon te encontró en la pirámide… -su sonrisa era algo pequeña, casi indescriptible –A mi parecer, tenías todo en tu contra: las circunstancias en las que llegaste, lo rápido que recuperaste a tu Persian, Tyranitar y Salamence, el robo de pokémon de Noland… Sin dudas, creí firmemente que eras la causante de todo, o al menos, que eras cómplice del estúpido Maze…  
-Pero no lo era –terminó de decir por ella  
-No, eras completamente inocente, justo como Brandon dijo. Yo creo que él nunca ha tenido un buen juicio, pero ésta vez estaba en lo correcto. No tenía por qué desconfiar de ti –suspiró, como si fuera a lamentarse en el futuro por haber dicho todo eso –Y es por ello que te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas

Inconscientemente, la chica asintió, pero no pasó más de un minuto cuando asimiló lo que Lucy le había dicho.  
-¿Qué… qué…? –sorprendida dio un paso hacia atrás; Lucy pareció ponerse tímida por todo lo que había dicho y por la expresión de sorpresa de la chica, y desvió su mirada hacia el sueño –No, no te disculpes… creo que yo también hubiera desconfiado de haber estado en tu lugar  
-Oh, no lo creo… -le contestó –Tú también pareces tener cierto tipo de fe ciega. Ese tipo de ingenuidad que te puede meter en varios problemas. Yo quise disculparme porque me parece que es lo correcto: no tengo por qué guardarle odio a una persona que simplemente no lo merece  
-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? -preguntó; ambas volvieron a mirarse a pesar de estar incómodas -¿Alguien te obligó?

Lucy rió ante la implicación de la pregunta. Encontró divertido el hecho de que, bajo esa lógica, tuvo que ser chantajeada para pedir disculpas.  
-No, simplemente quise hacerlo… Después de verte interactuar con los otros, me doy cuenta que eres de fiar, y ¿por qué debería desconfiar de ti? Se ha resuelto el tema de Maze, las cosas están tranquilas una vez más aquí. Ya te lo dije, no hay necesidad de ser tan irracionalmente hostil –miró hacia el cielo; Eileen hizo lo mismo que ella y ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos observando las nubes –Hoy es un buen día para empezar de nuevo…

Entendiendo poco a poco lo que Lucy estaba diciendo, Eileen le miró con admiración, y sonrió. La esbelta mujer dejó de divisar el cielo, y centró su atención en la entrenadora. Extendió su mano, en un saludo amistoso.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Lucy, la Reina del Sierpe de Batalla  
Asintiendo, y con una enorme sonrisa, Eileen tomó la mano de Lucy, aceptando.  
-Encantada de conocerte, Lucy. Soy Eileen

Dándose un apretón de manos, sellaron el pacto. Lucy dejó esa expresión tan férrea, y mostró su amable rostro, el mismo que dejaba ver a los otros Frontier Brains. Para Eileen, esto era todo un descubrimiento. Al soltarse, ambas parecían más tranquilas con la presencia de la otra: Finalmente habían hecho las paces.  
-¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó la Frontier Brain, interesada genuinamente en lo que ella tuviera que responderle -¿Participarás en las batallas del Battle Frontier al igual que el ponderado Red?  
Pensando su respuesta por unos momentos, Eileen asintió, pero no parecía muy contenta.  
-Hace días dije que quiero ir a la pirámide  
-Quieres probar tu fuerza con Brandon, ¿eh?  
-Sí… -bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada –Pero ya no estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo  
-¿Por qué no? -sorprendida, preguntó; Eileen dejó caer sus hombros, derribando un muro emocional para poder hablar con el corazón  
-No lo sé… -dijo simplemente –Brandon parecía algo perplejo cuando se lo dije, pero después de unos segundos me sonrió y dijo que estaría esperándome… De pronto me siento inferior, porque Red tiene pokémon muy fuertes con él, al igual que Brandon, y no estoy muy segura de ser tan buena como Red dice…

Lucy dio otro vistazo a los pokémon que acompañaban a Eileen. Sin duda no parecían algo que cualquiera trajera consigo. El cuarteto se veía impresionantemente fuerte e intimidante. Luego miró a Eileen: parecía luchar con la idea de subir la pirámide y retar al Frontier Brain, y con todo eso, su mirada comenzó a cambiar y a notarse terroríficamente decidida a hacerlo de todos modos. Lucy sonrió para sí misma al ver esto.  
-Puedes hacerlo –le dijo; Eileen y sus pokémon miraron con atención a la mujer –La única vez que te vi luchar fue cuando el Hypno de Maze estaba controlándote. Y aún así, no sé si luchabas tú o eran órdenes que ese pokémon estaba dando a través de ti, pero la forma en la cual tus pokémon atacaban era tan feroz… Tal vez es muy repentino el decirte esto, pero sin importar el resultado de la batalla, sé que podrás enfrentarte a él sin problema alguno. Bien podrías perder, o podrías ganar… pero nunca vas a saberlo si no lo intentas

Eileen admiró a sus pokémon. Aunque durante todo ese tiempo en su estadía en la isla los había tratado casi como a simples mascotas, sintió que ellos estaban deseosos por luchar contra un oponente superior. Y aunque apenas había recibido a su Charizard, el pokémon parecía de ser de ese tipo que ama luchar aunque esté herido.  
-Ustedes… ¿ustedes quieren ir a la pirámide? –preguntó a sus pokémon; los cuatro le miraron penetrantemente, con la misma decisión que ella tenía en sus ojos hasta hace unos momentos, y fue ahí donde entendió los sentimientos de sus compañeros -¡Entonces vamos! -gritó, recobrando el ánimo -¡Es momento de probarle que he cambiado! ¡De hacerle ver que ustedes son los pokémon más fuertes que verá en toda su vida! –sus pokémon lanzaron un rugido, como un grito de batalla que esperaban llevar hasta la cima de la pirámide; Eileen volteó a ver una vez más a Lucy, y le hizo un reverencia –Gracias, Lucy…  
-Recuerda lo que un hombre sabio dijo: No hay nada a que temerle, excepto al miedo mismo –comentó –Estoy segura que Brandon estará orgulloso de ti

Asintió, haciendo caso de sus palabras. Tomó sus pokébolas y guardó a Toto, Gale y George lo más rápido que pudo. Stuart se acercó a ella, y se agachó para permitirle subir a su lomo, lo cual ella hizo con mucha facilidad. El Charizard levantó el vuelo, y pronto hizo su camino hacia el cielo entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles.  
-¡Otra vez, muchas gracias! –gritó, con su voz desvaneciéndose en la lejanía  
Había sido todo muy repentino, pero Lucy sonrió para sí misma. Alguna vez fue justo como ella.

Las alas del pokémon de fuego hacían un fuerte ruido al aletear, y pronto ambos divisaron el edificio al cual estaban destinados a ir. Estaba sosteniéndose con firmeza del cuello de Charizard, pero su agarre se debilitó al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
-Stuart… -susurró el nombre del pokémon, y a pesar del sonido del viento en sus oídos y la voz tenue en que habló, él pudo escuchar a su entrenadora llamándole; Stuart emitió un leve gruñido, el cual Eileen escuchó –Sé que es muy repentino pedirte esto, en especial porque no te recuerdo, pero, por favor, lucha con todas tus fuerzas

El pokémon de fuego asintió rápidamente, captando el deseo de la chica. Aceleró su vuelo, acercándose más y más al edificio. Eileen miró la pirámide, y sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerla por primera vez: era como si un tipo especial de poder, algo tan desconocido pero tan de ella, intentara resurgir desde su interior. Sacudió su cabeza, como si intentara dejar de sentirlo.  
-Baja por ahí –apuntó hacia un espacio despejado frente a la pirámide; Charizard asintió, y batió sus alas lentamente para aterrizar

El descenso prosiguió como si nada. Una vez sobre tierra firme, Stuart se agachó lo más que pudo para permitirle bajar con seguridad. Eileen bajó de su lomo con un pequeño salto, y le dio una pequeña palmada al pokémon.  
-Gracias por traerme, Stuart –él gruñó, complacido; Eileen sacó la pokébola que le correspondía y guardó al pokémon –Por ahora descansa, la batalla contra Brandon será difícil y necesitas estar en forma

Sintió la pokébola moverse en su mano, mostrando que Stuart estaba consciente de lo que ella le decía en ese momento. Sonriendo hacia la pokébola, volvió a colocarla en su cinturón con cuidado, y caminó decidida hacia la pirámide. Adentro, Vreneli se acercó a ella para saludarla.  
-¡Eileen! –saludó el hombre, llamándola; la chica sonrió al verlo frente a ella -¿Necesitas algo? Creí que estarías con tu afamado hermano  
-Mi afamado hermano está con Anabel ahora mismo –respondió; pronto su expresión se volvió seria: iría al tema tan rápido como pudiera –Vreneli, estoy aquí porque quiero entrar a la Expedición de Batalla otra vez

Vreneli cruzó sus brazos y la miró fijamente, haciendo una mueca de desapruebo total. Eileen apretó su puño, dándose cuenta rápidamente que el senderista parecía estar en contra de que ella tomara el reto.  
-¿Estás totalmente segura? –preguntó, mirándola apabullado  
-Totalmente –respondió firmemente –No me digas que no me dejarás pasar  
Él lanzó una sonora carcajada, la cual hizo que Eileen le mirara confundida.  
-No, chica. Si quieres subir, no te lo puedo prohibir. Sólo una cosa: el jefe me dijo que, en vez de hacer los diez sets reglamentarios, sólo subieras una vez más  
Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender la extraña petición.  
-Es simple, has subido tantas veces con él que no tienes por qué hacerlo más. Se ve en tus ojos que quieres una sorprendente batalla, y lo mismo pasa con él, te lo aseguro –el corpulento hombre puso su mano en el hombro de la chica –Oh, cierto, si vas a tomar la Expedición de Batalla, necesitas una de nuestras mochilas

Vreneli se alejó, dispuesto a buscar una de las mochilas. Mientras se iba, Eileen echó un fuerte suspiro, intentando calmar los nervios que sentía. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y sintió un sudor frío. Cuando el senderista volvió, cargando consigo una mochila de exploración, la vio como si estuviese concentrada en algo: aún parecía que luchaba contra la idea de subir los siete pisos para enfrentarse contra el jefe.  
-¿Todo bien, Eileen? –preguntó, sacándola de su trance  
-Sí –se apresuró a contestar, y luego miró a su alrededor –Es increíble que este haya sido el primer lugar al cual corrí cuando llegué al Battle Frontier…  
-Debes querer mucho al jefe… -comentó, llamando la atención de la chica –A decir verdad, el jefe dijo que no podía esperar a luchar contra ti. Eso sí, por ser tú estoy completamente seguro que intentará dejarte ganar. Es algo blandengue en ese aspecto, y es por ello que tengo que decirte algo: si quieres que ésta sea una batalla inolvidable, algo que ninguno de ustedes lamente sin importar el resultado, pídele que luche como debe ser  
-¿Qué luche como debe ser? ¿No se supone que los Frontier Brains siempre luchan con todo lo que tienen?  
-El jefe no –respondió, algo pesaroso –Retiene mucho la capacidad de esos tres pokémon, y siendo tú, creo que sería capaz de saltarse la parte de la batalla y darte simplemente el Símbolo del Valor -entregándole la mochila, Vreneli parecía inusualmente serio –Dile que use todo su potencial

Recibió la mochila, y asintió. El senderista pareció relajarse un poco, y sonrió mientras Eileen se colocaba la mochila.  
-Tienes un Persian, ¿cierto? La batalla será difícil si lo usas  
-Lo sé –quitó la pokébola de Toto de su cinturón, entregándosela; Vreneli abrió la boca sorprendido al ver que estaba dándole al pokémon –No puedo llevar cuatro pokémon. Las reglas del Battle Frontier sólo admite a tres  
-Así es, tres, no dos ni cuatro  
-Tengo un tercer pokémon conmigo –explicó; Vreneli recibió la pokébola de Toto al escucharla -Acabo de traerlo desde Kanto por la mañana  
-Sorprendente –murmuró –Creí que sólo tenías a esos tres  
-Pues sólo tengo a estos cuatro –echó una risita, y Vreneli le sonrió nuevamente –Bien, tengo que empezar con esto, no quiero que se me haga tarde

Abriéndole paso, el senderista se quitó del camino de la entrenadora, quien subió las escaleras. Se asomó nuevamente al inmenso vacío que había, y recordó la primera vez que entró junto con Brandon. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo de lo temerosa que estaba del lugar y lo emocionado que estaba él por explorarlo junto con ella, tomó el valor que le hacía falta y siguió con su camino. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dentro de un oscuro laberinto.

Respiró hondo, calmando sus ansias y temor. No podía ver por dónde iba, así que extendió sus brazos hacia enfrente, para tocar lo que sea que estuviera frente a ella. Sus pasos eran lentos sólo porque intentaba darse la seguridad de que, sin importar por dónde iba, sería incapaz de tropezarse.  
-Sé que puedo hacerlo… -se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimo –Debo hacerlo sola, sin la ayuda de la luz que la cola de Stuart pueda darme…

Sintió un muro frente a ella, y se llenó de pánico al darse cuenta que no sabía dónde rayos estaba. Si pudiera verse en ese momento, se daría cuenta qué tan desesperada estaba. Estaba a punto de lamentarse por la estúpida decisión de entrar a ese lugar, cuando algo vino a su mente.  
-¡Los sonidos! –gritó al recordar –Brandon dijo que se guiaba por los sonidos…

Miró a su alrededor, y rápido se dio cuenta que era una total tontería porque de todas formas no podía ver nada. Eligió dar unos fuertes pisotones al suelo, pero no pudo distinguir muy bien el eco porque estaba muy angustiada. Su siguiente intento fue darle manotazos al muro, pero tampoco logró mucho. Derrotada, dejó caer sus hombros y exhaló.  
-No puedo hacer esto… -se dijo a sí misma, recargándose en la pared -¿De dónde saqué la idea de que podía lograrlo?

Las pokébolas en su cinturón comenzaron a moverse: parecía ser que sus compañeros pokémon querían darle ánimos. Sintió una descarga de energía y adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo al notar el gesto de los pokémon que iban con ella.  
-Por supuesto… mis amigos… -susurró; apretó sus puños con decisión y caminó hacia enfrente sin saber exactamente a dónde iba –Podemos hacerlo esto, podemos lograrlo…

Un golpe seco se escuchó en el área. Lentamente, Eileen se separó de la pared que había golpeado. Sobó su nariz, recuperándose del aturdimiento repentino.  
-Bien… tal vez deba seguir caminando con precaución por aquí…

Estaba tan agradecida por la oscuridad del lugar: nadie pudo verla darse de lleno contra la pared.

Las horas adentro de la pirámide no pasaban en balde: Eileen estaba sintiéndose exhausta. Había encontrado algunos objetos que podían serle útiles: medicamentos, objetos que sus pokémon pudieran usar en batalla… Pero lo más preciado para ella no eran esos artículos, si no las deliciosas bayas que saciaron su hambre cuando se detuvo a descansar en el séptimo piso.

Sentada sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, comió las deliciosas Bayas Pecha que había recogido en el camino. Algunos moretones empezaban a formarse en sus hombros por los incontables golpes que se había dado contra las paredes, pero por lo demás estaba perfectamente salva. Además, todos los pokémon salvajes con los que se encontró en el camino fueron lo suficientemente amables como para dejarla huir de la batalla. Era simple: no quería que sus pokémon sufrieran daño alguno antes de la importante batalla contra el Frontier Brain. El séptimo piso estaba bien iluminado, comparándolo con el primero, y agradeció la iluminación varias veces en su mente. Se levantó al terminar con su festín de bayas Pecha y Sitrus, y volvió a colgarse la mochila que le habían dado en la entrada. Para ese momento estaba más tranquila, a pesar de estar cerca de la cima.

-Ya casi estamos ahí… -dijo, tocando las pokébolas que colgaban de su cinturón –Me siento nerviosa, chicos…  
Las pokébolas se movieron, indicando que sus pokémon querían tranquilizarla.  
-Gracias –su mano apretó con fuerza la tira de la mochila que Vreneli le había dado –Brandon nos espera

Revisó con cuidado las paredes del laberinto, como si fuera una vista que quisiera recordar para siempre. Aunque al principio estaba indecisa, había recorrido mucho como para echar por la borda la oportunidad de medir su fuerza contra el Rey de la Pirámide.

Frente a ella se encontraba la escalera que la llevaría hasta la cima. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al darse cuenta que, sólo con cruzar las escaleras, estaría en el campo de batalla. Apretó con más fuerza la tira de la mochila, como si fuera una acción que le quitaba todo el miedo y ansiedad que traía encima. Con un paso firme, subió las escaleras, sintiendo poco a poco el fresco viento que rondaba afuera. Las escaleras del séptimo piso daba a un área amplia, vacía, y bien iluminada por una serie de pequeñas ventanas. Eileen miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar como el "piso de descanso" para entrenadores, y siguió caminando, hasta cruzar el marco que daba al exterior. Le daba un pánico inmenso el caminar por ese lugar: tanto por la altura como por el hecho de que no había un barandal del cual sostenerse. Divisó hacia abajo, y todo se veía diminuto. A la izquierda del arco que justo había cruzado se encontraban las escaleras, las últimas que debía subir, que le llevarían a la cima, y por consiguiente al feroz enfrentamiento.

Con cada paso que daba sobre los escalones, las ansias por luchar comenzaban a desbordarse. Tuvo nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento de poder y superioridad, un sentimiento nostálgico, como de su pasado. Era su innato espíritu de pelea, igual o más intenso que el de Red. Su vista comenzó a fijarse en el hombre que se encontraba observando las nubes y el anaranjado cielo sobre ellos. El corazón de Eileen comenzó a latir como loco, no sólo por la visión de la persona que era dueña de su afecto, si no porque ese hombre era uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de todo Hoenn. Pese a que sus pasos hacían poco ruido, Brandon le reconoció en seguida por el sonido de sus pisadas, y, dejando de ver el cielo, volteó para ver a la joven entrenadora, sonriéndole.  
-Tardaste mucho -comentó, cruzando los brazos -Pensé que estarías con Red, como los últimos cuatro días  
-Estaba… -respondió, evadiendo su mirada al mismo tiempo que su confianza desaparecía; la sonrisa de Brandon se borró cuando notó lo desanimada que Eileen se encontraba –Si te soy sincera, estuve aplazando este momento porque tengo miedo

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, y con una expresión de confusión total, el hombre demostró lo poco que entendía de aquel sentimiento ajeno a él. Eileen caminó hacia Brandon, moviendo sus piernas pese a sentirlas pesadas y a la vez temblorosas. Su afligida marcha terminó cuando se fundió en un abrazo con el Frontier Brain, quien le apretó con fuerza.  
-Tú y Red tienen fuerza y confianza, y yo no estoy segura de tener alguna de esas cosas –dijo, con una voz quebradiza y llena de temor –Hasta ahora he estado dependiendo completamente de ti, así que no creo ser capaz de hacer esto  
-¿Y eso es todo, Lenny? –preguntó; Eileen emitió una pequeña risa al escuchar el nombre –Después que me contaste que tú eres aquél "niño" que rescaté de unos Mightyena, me quedé pensando y comparando lo poco que recordaba de ese momento –su mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica –Tu determinación cuando dijiste que entrenarías mucho para poder viajar conmigo me sorprendió en ese momento, y si te soy sincero, nunca imaginé que después de tantos años me recordaras y, por supuesto, que fueras capaz de viajar tú sola desde Kanto sólo para verme, incluso con el riesgo de que yo no te recordara del todo –soltó su cabello, y también a ella, alejándose un poco –Pero ahora mismo, no pareces ser "Lenny". No veo en ti el mismo entusiasmo, y eso es una pena, y una verdadera pérdida de tiempo para ti y para mi

Una furia desconocida comenzó a apoderarse poco a poco de Eileen, ¿qué era ese extraño enfado que venía desde lo más profundo de ella? Apretó sus puños y rechinó los dientes, suprimiéndolo lo mejor que pudo. Se quitó la mochila de exploración que llevaba, y la hizo a un lado mientras recobraba el sentimiento de poder que había adquirido ese mismo día.  
-¿De verdad quieres que luche con todo lo que tengo? –preguntó, en tono desafiante; Brandon asintió tranquilamente -¡Pues entonces hazlo tú también! –su mirada se volvió diferente y demandante en ese momento, y había perdido todo trazo de sosiego y dulzura -Has viajado mucho, y estoy segura que tus pokémon conocen muchos movimientos muy poderosos que son ignorados por entrenadores de aquí, ¡así que quiero que ataques con todo lo que tienes! Yo no estoy aquí para enfrentarme al Rey de la Pirámide, al Frontier Brain que reprime su verdadera fuerza ¡Quiero enfrentarme al Príncipe Brandon, el hombre con los pokémon más poderosos que conozco!

La declaración de batalla era la más audaz que había recibido durante su tiempo como Frontier Brain, y le dejó boquiabierto la determinación de Eileen en ese momento. Cuando la conmoción en su mente se apaciguó, asintió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad.  
-Muy bien, Eileen, si eso es lo que quieres, haremos las cosas a tu manera

La sonrisa de Eileen era una conjunción entre socarronería y orgullo, mientras ambos tomaban sus posiciones en los extremos opuestos del campo de batalla. Alcanzó una pokébola de su cinturón, y con su otra mano, hizo un movimiento, indicando a Brandon que lanzara él primero.  
-Bien, es la única consideración que tendré –le respondió, sacando del bolsillo de su cinturón una pokébola -¡Así que no te lamentes cuando acabe contigo!

Lanzó la pokébola que guardaba a su pokémon. El primero en salir a la batalla fue Regirock, quien, como buen y obediente pokémon, esperó a que su entrenador diera una orden. Eileen apretó la pokébola de su pokémon, y procedió a lanzar la pokébola para liberarlo. Gale apareció, y frente al otro pokémon de roca, lanzó un sonoro rugido intentando amedrentarlo.  
-¡Gale! –el amenazante pokémon rugió nuevamente, listo para atacar -¡Puño Dinámico!

Levantando su brazo, y alistando el puño que fue rodeado por un aura anaranjada, Gale corrió hacia el Golem de roca, pero su ataque no tendría éxito alguno.  
-¡Regirock, Doble Equipo!

Las copias del pokémon rodearon a Gale, permaneciendo quietos esperando el golpe, el cual sólo atravesó a uno de los dobles de Regirock. Incorporándose, Gale miró hacia todas partes esperando prontamente encontrar al verdadero pokémon. Al ver cómo el primer ataque falló, Eileen se tensó y apretó el puño.  
-¡Gale! –Tyranitar volteó a verla -¡Onda Trueno!  
El pokémon armadura dio coletazos fuertes al suelo, mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de chispas. Regirock seguía tranquilo, esperando qué cosa le pediría su entrenador.  
-¿Listo para el ataque? –Regirock emitió un sonido, el cual hacía eco con el de sus copias -¡Brazo Martillo!  
El Regirock original y sus copias se lanzaron al ataque, todos con el antebrazo brillando y dirigiéndose hacia Gale. El choque eléctrico que Gale estaba preparando fue entregado en la forma de un coletazo, y aunque con el contacto mínimo paralizó a su rival y logró hacer que los dobles de Regirock desaparecieran, al estar de espaldas estaba vulnerable al ataque del verdadero Regirock. Brazo Martillo empujó con fuerza a Gale, y le hizo perder el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.  
-¿Qué te pareció ese ataque? –la pregunta de Brandon parecía haber sido formulada sólo para molestarla más  
-Bastante bueno. Pero no es suficiente para derrotar a mi Tyranitar ¡Gale, Demolición!

Levantándose, y aguantando el aturdimiento por el ataque de Regirock, Gale se dirigió al pokémon levantando el brazo.  
-¡Regirock, Terratemblor!  
El pokémon roca intentó pisotear el suelo, pero la parálisis se lo impidió cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Seguido vino el puñetazo de Gale, el cual, aunque fuera fuerte, sólo le hizo retroceder un poco. Eileen miró con enojo la escena.  
-¡Demolición otra vez!

Tyranitar volvió a lanzare al ataque, y con su puñetazo, hizo que Regirock retrocediera unos centímetros más. Pero el pokémon de roca contra el cual luchaba, a pesar de estar paralizado, seguía viéndose bien, con mucha energía como para seguir. Brandon rió como provocación al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Eileen.  
-¿En serio estás luchando con todo lo que tienes? –nuevamente, su pregunta parecía molestar más a Eileen –Porque hasta ahora, lo único interesante que has logrado es paralizar a Regirock  
-¿Y qué tal tú? –contrarrestó ella –Si de verdad estuvieras luchando con todo, ya hubieras vencido a Gale  
-¿Eso quieres? –su sonrisa de escarnio transmitió una terrorífica confianza –Si tanto deseas que tu endeble Tyranitar caiga, tendré que hacer realidad tu petición –los puntos en la cara de Regirock destellaron por unos segundos con una luz roja -¡Puño de Concentración!  
-¡Podemos detenerlo! ¡Gale, es tu oportunidad de atacar con Puño Dinámico!  
Su elección de ataque significó un gravísimo error. Cuando el puño de Gale estaba a unos segundos de golpear, el cansancio y las heridas causadas por el primer ataque de Regirock le hicieron fallar el golpe: en vez de atacar a Regirock, resbaló y su puño, falto de fuerza, golpeó el suelo. Brandon rió sonoramente al ver el bochornoso espectáculo.  
-Espero que lo pienses mucho la próxima vez que quieras usar un ataque tan riesgoso como Puño Dinámico –dijo, y soltó otra risa para mofarse de ella –Pero si te has dado cuenta, a mí también me gusta tomar riesgos

Las chispas paralizadoras recorrieron nuevamente el cuerpo de Regirock, pero esta vez el pokémon no se dejó vencer por su estado. Soltó su ataque con toda la fuerza que tenía sobre un Tyranitar que apenas intentaba recobrarse y levantarse del suelo. El golpe fue de lleno sobre la espalda de Gale, presionándolo con una sobrenatural fuerza. El rugido de dolor de Gale fue ensordecedor, mientras Regirock permanecía firme con su antebrazo sobre él. Mirando sufrir de esa forma a su pokémon, Eileen comenzó a temblar de impotencia, y, en cuanto se dio cuenta, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, con la inminente derrota de su pokémon. Regirock se separó lentamente, y con pesadez, caminó para quedarse al lado de Brandon.  
-Eso es un verdadero ataque, Eileen ¿Estás segura que quieres continuar?

Eileen no respondió. Temblando aún, guardó a su pokémon en su pokébola, y enganchó el pequeño dispositivo en su cinturón. El siguiente pokémon que lucharía había sido elegido rápidamente, sin pensarlo demasiado.  
-No vamos a echarnos para atrás, Brandon ¡Seguiremos luchando hasta el final!  
Lanzó la pokébola para liberar a George. Salamence apareció sobre el suelo, pero pronto aleteó y se remontó en vuelo, dando vueltas alrededor del área, esperando la primera orden de batalla. Brandon observó al dragón volando sobre ellos; luego miró a Regirock, y apuntó la pokébola hacia su pokémon de roca, haciéndolo volver.  
-Buen trabajo, Regirock -dijo mientras guardaba la pokébola; tomó otra, y pareció titubear si debía lanzar o no a ese pokémon -Esperemos que ésta vez des una mejor pelea

Brandon lanzó al siguiente pokémon que usaría. Su Registeel apareció frente a él, extendiendo sus brazos como si hubiera estado por mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Eileen divisó al pokémon de acero frente a ella, mientras éste permanecía quieto, esperando con la misma paciencia que Regirock.  
-Registeel, eh… -murmuró –Su defensa es balanceada, así que será difícil… -miró hacia el cielo, viendo a su pokémon; ya se había decidido con que ataque iniciar -¡George, Terremoto!

George lanzó su rugido de batalla, dio una vuelta más al campo de batalla, y después de hacer una vuelta en u, se inclinó para caer con toda la fuerza que tenía. Cuando sus patas delanteras tocaron el suelo, se sintió un intenso temblor en el lugar. Para Registeel y Brandon, el ataque no había hecho mucho: durante el temblor, Brandon mantuvo su equilibrio, e igualmente su pokémon, aunque en una medida menor cuando empezó a tambalearse. Eileen, en cambio, tuvo dificultad manteniéndose de pie, y cayó de rodillas durante el sismo. Al verla caer tan estrepitosamente, Brandon se alertó por si se había lastimado; su ansiedad pareció calmarse cuando Eileen comenzó a incorporarse al terminar el temblor.

George remontó su vuelo, permitiendo que Eileen viera el resultado del ataque. Nada. Registeel seguía como si nada hubiera ocurrido. La preocupación de Brandon fue sustituida por su espíritu de lucha, e ideó rápidamente una réplica al ataque del Salamence.  
-¡Cabeza de Hierro!

Registeel emitió un sonido al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar envuelto en un aura blanca, e impulsándose desde el suelo, se dirigió al ataque en contra de George. Con un cálculo magistral, dio de lleno contra el pecho de George, empujándolo más hacia arriba. Registeel cayó en el campo de batalla, habiendo finalizado su ataque. En el cielo, George había tomado control de su vuelo después del ataque de Registeel, y todo eso le hizo enfurecerse sobremanera.  
-¡George, Llamarada!

Desde el cielo, George respiró hondo; abriendo su hocico, liberó una esfera naranja que iba dirigida a Registeel, en su trayecto, la bola de fuego fue tomando la forma de un daimonji, que hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Registeel. El pokémon de acero puso sus brazos frente a él, intentando protegerse del feroz ataque. Sin embargo, su intento fue fútil, y más por el hecho de que consiguió una terrible quemadura. El cuerpo de Registeel se revistió con una tonalidad rojiza, y comenzó a retorcerse al sentir un ardor recorrerlo.

Brandon se dio un rápido masaje en la sien, sintiéndose frustrado al ver que otro de sus pokémon tenía otro mal de estado. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que eso le retrasara, y tenía el ataque perfecto para terminar de una vez por todas con el dragón.  
-¡Hiper Rayo!

Su pokémon localizó con velocidad a Salamence y su vuelo; los puntos en su cara relucieron con un destello blanco, y entre sus manos comenzó a formarse una esfera anaranjada. Justo en el momento indicado, lanzó su ataque hacia el cielo, confiando plenamente en su puntería. George identificó el destructivo rayo dirigiéndose hacia él, y con un grácil y veloz movimiento, dio una pirueta en el aire, esquivándolo. El rayo naranja se perdió en la lejanía. Registeel resintió el daño de la quemadura después de ver cómo su ataque fallaba. Ahora era el turno de Eileen para reír.  
-Creo que también deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer un ataque tan temerario –observó a Registeel, y presintió lo agotado que estaba por haber utilizado un ataque que no funcionó –Y ahora que Registeel está tan cansado, ¡prepárate para nuestro contraataque! –lanzando un puñetazo hacia el cielo, había recuperado su ánimo -¡George, Demolición!

George cayó en picada desde el cielo. Puso hacia enfrente sus patas delanteras, y empujó con fuerza al estar frente a Registeel. El ataque lanzó a Registeel hacia el borde del campo de batalla, quedando a punto de caer. Brandon no parecía muy impresionado frente al peligro que su pokémon estaba enfrentando. Confiaba tanto en Registeel que no hacía falta siquiera decirle que se levantara.  
-Ya lo tienes, George… -murmuró la chica, mirando a Registeel -¡Usa Llamarada otra vez!

Con sus patas firmes sobre el suelo, George volvió a respirar hondo. Un ataque de último minuto pasó por la mente del Frontier Brain, y decidió hacerle caso a su salvaje instinto, a pesar de que le dejaría sin un pokémon para pelear.  
-¡Registeel, Explosión!

La quemadura en el cuerpo del pokémon de acero, pese a ser molesta para él, fue ignorada por completo cuando corrió al encuentro de George.  
-¡Aléjate, George! -gritó la entrenadora, llena de preocupación por el ataque

El Salamence dejó de lado el ataque de fuego, e inició su aleteo para remontarse al vuelo. Pero apenas estando a un metro sobre el suelo, Registeel le alcanzó, y jaló con fuerza de su cola, estrellándolo sobre el suelo con todo su poder.  
-¡Sostenlo con fuerza! –gritó Brandon; Registeel apretó su agarre

En medio de su desesperación por librarse, la cual crecía cada vez que el cegador destello de Registeel aumentaba, George comenzó a patalear y a moverse enérgicamente. La luz se hizo tan fuerte que Eileen cerró con fuerza sus ojos, mientras Brandon miró hacia otro lado, acostumbrado a lo que conllevaba el ataque. Una sonora explosión se escuchó, causando un leve temblor. Había una ligera capa de humo en el ambiente, y cuando se disipó, pudieron ver a Registeel tendido en el campo de batalla, sin más energías para luchar. Pero George no estaba.  
-¡Imposible! –exclamó al ver al dragón volando sobre él con extrema indiferencia  
-¡Excelente, George! –su pokémon rugió –Ahora estamos empatados, las condiciones para ambos son las mismas

Brandon devolvió a Registeel a su pokébola. Al tenerlo entre sus manos, dirigió una mirada de compasión, seguida de una sonrisa por un trabajo bien hecho. Su elección era obvia, y no perdió tiempo en palabras intimidantes. Lanzando su pokébola, liberó a Regice. Pasmada, Eileen divisó al enorme pokémon iceberg. Supo que estaba en problemas, pero aún quería intentarlo.  
-¡George! –su Salamence mantuvo su vuelo y la miró desde el cielo -¡Cola de Hierro!

Lanzándose al ataque, la cola de George adquirió una tonalidad blanca. En medio de esa luz, su cola parecía adquirir el color del hierro. A punto de girarse para dar su coletazo, sintió un gélido viento.  
-¡Ahora Regice, Ventisca!

El pokémon de hielo extendió sus brazos, liberando de su cuerpo una fría tormenta de nieve que detuvo el ataque del Salamence. George luchó contra el frío viento, pero terminó rindiéndose cuando el poder del ataque aumentó y la nieve comenzó a golpearle las alas. El ataque terminó por cubrir completamente al pokémon dragón, el cual cayó del cielo sobre una pila de nieve. Con George tendido sobre la tierra, ahora sólo le quedaba un pokémon. Devolvió al derrotado Salamence a la seguridad de su pokébola, colocándola con cuidado en el cinturón. Su mano tocó la pokébola que llevaba el nombre de Stuart y, destrabándola, la miró por un momento.  
-Sólo te queda un pokémon, ¿qué va a hacer?, ¿Arañar a Regice hasta gastarse las garras? –su comentario hiriente pareció no causar nada en la entrenadora –Lánzalo ya para que podamos ir a casa  
-¿De verdad crees que traería a Toto a un enfrentamiento con tus pokémon? -Brandon parecía desconcertado -Claro que no. Incluso yo sé que la velocidad de mi querido Persian es inútil frente a la defensa de esos tres –alargando el brazo, mostró la pokébola que traía consigo –Lo que tengo aquí es suficiente como para derrotar a Regice, ¡ya lo verás!

Lanzó a su último pokémon. La pokébola se abrió, liberando al Charizard que le acompañaría durante la batalla. Boquiabierto, Brandon observó al pokémon de fuego frente a él: no tenía idea que Eileen tuviera un Charizard. La llama en la cola de Stuart ardió con más intensidad al ver a Regice frente a él, y le miró con todo el desdén posible.  
-¿Qué te parece mi pokémon? –preguntó, orgullosa de ver a Charizard antes de un combate  
-Nada mal –le respondió, apuntando la pokébola de Regice hacia el pokémon de hielo –Se ve muy fuerte, pero con un ataque efectivo es una molestia mínima

Regresando a Regice a su pokébola, Brandon tenía en mente intentarlo una vez más con Regirock. Eileen apretó sus puños, pues los ataques del tipo roca causarían gran daño en un Charizard si le golpeaban. Brandon envió a Regirock: el pokémon parecía realmente cansado luego de la pelea contra Gale, pero tomó compostura después de unos segundos.  
-Después de todo, Gale sí le causó mucho daño… -se dijo a sí misma; recordó el grito de dolor de su Tyranitar, y enfureció -¡Stuart, es momento de atacar!  
Stuart aleteó y ascendió al cielo, divisando desde arriba a su oponente.  
-No te dejaremos hacerlo, ¡Regirock, Roca Afilada!

Regirock fue rodeado por tres aros de luz azul. Los aros cambiaron de azul a blanco, y, moviendo sus brazos hacia enfrente, los aros formaron trozos de piedra que lanzó hacia Stuart. Observando las rocas dirigirse hacia él, Stuart se lanzó temerariamente hacia ellas. Durante su vuelo, evadió todas las rocas que Regirock había enviado.  
-¡Ahora, Garra de Metal!

Las garras de Stuart se iluminaron, consiguiendo un brillo plateado que hacía que parecieran más grandes. Dio el tajo, derribando por fin al legendario de roca. Irradiando felicidad al haber derrotado a Regirock, Eileen comenzó a dar pequeños saltos. Stuart volteó a verla, e hizo aquél ademán del pulgar hacia arriba.

Brandon gruñó: ahora sí que estaban en las mismas condiciones. Suspiró mientras devolvía a Regirock, sintiéndose mal por haberlo enviado tan negligentemente. Era el turno de Regice otra vez. Liberando al pokémon iceberg, la pelea que decidiría quién ganaba estaba a segundos de empezar.  
-Debo decir que estoy impresionado. No pensé que pudieras derrotar a Regirock con un ataque de poder moderado como Garra de Metal  
-Gale lo debilitó mucho, sólo era cuestión de tiempo  
-Creo que tengo que disculparme contigo, porque no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo

La sonrisa de Eileen era dulce, tomando el agresivo cumplido en cuenta. La belicosa energía que había surgido de ella pareció calmarse un poco.  
-¡Stuart dará lo mejor de sí! –gritó, animada -¡Giro Fuego!

Con un salto hacia atrás, Stuart lanzó una esfera de fuego al suelo, cerca de Regice. Al estrellarse, una flama comenzó a ondear, y un círculo de fuego rodeó al pokémon de hielo. Mientras ardía el suelo, unas flamas se levantaron, formando una espiral alrededor de Regice.  
-Con eso recibirá daño por un rato… -se dijo  
-Bien hecho, Eileen. Pero sin importar que Regice esté atrapado, no le impide atacar ¡Regice, Rayo Carga!

Un orbe amarillo, chisporroteando electricidad, apareció frente a la cara de Regice. Con Stuart sobre el suelo, parecía un tiro seguro. De la esfera amarilla, se liberó un rayo amarillo de electricidad, dirigido hacia Stuart con mucha velocidad. El pokémon fuego/volador simplemente aleteó y subió al cielo, evadiendo con facilidad el ataque. La chica soltó una risita al ver que el ataque había fallado. Las llamas alrededor de Regice hicieron efecto, quemándole.  
-¡Stuart, me has dado una idea! ¡Usa Pantalla de Humo!

Desde el cielo, el pokémon abrió su hocico, liberando un espeso humo negro hacia Regice. Rodeó al pokémon, lanzando el humo esperando cubrir todo su campo de visión. No sólo logró desorientar a Regice: al estar tan oscuro por el humo, ninguno de los entrenadores era capaz de ver qué ocurría.  
-Esto es peligroso… si Regice lanza un ataque podría golpear a Eileen o a mi –escuchó los aleteos de Stuart, el pokémon seguía en el cielo –Pero no perdemos nada intentándolo ¡Regice, Rayo de Hielo hacia arriba!

Frente al patrón de braille de Regice, una bola celeste apareció. De ahí, un rayo azulado fue disparado hacia el cielo, atravesando la densa cortina de humo. No se escuchó que chocara contra el cuerpo de Stuart, por lo cual Brandon supuso que había fallado. Adentro, en la espesa capa de humo, Regice sufría del daño adicional de Giro Fuego.  
-¡Perfecto! –gritó la chica -¡Ahora Garra de Metal!

Bajó en picada, entrando en la espesa humareda, alistando sus garras que volvieron a colorearse con el metálico color. Su visión no era perfecta, pero su oído compensaba el no ver en ese momento. Escuchó a Regice moverse, y al asegurarse que estaba frente a al pokémon de hielo, golpeó. Regice sintió el empujón que casi lo tira.  
-Debe seguir cerca… ¡Vamos, Regice! ¡Usa Rayo!

Preparándose para el ataque, intentó reconocer algún sonido que delatara a Stuart. Con su cuerpo lanzando chispas y rodeado enteramente por una luz amarilla, Regice lanzó el ataque frente a él. El rayo disipó un poco el humo, y recorrió el cuerpo de Stuart, quien no tuvo tiempo de moverse para evadir. El rugido de dolor se escuchó, preocupando a Eileen.  
-¡Stuart! ¡Tienes que continuar! ¡Adelante con Lanzallamas!

El humo parecía más ligero, y Stuart pudo distinguir a Regice frente a él, liberado por fin del tormento que suponía Giro Fuego. Stuart abrió su hocico lo más que pudo, y exhaló un torrente ígneo. El fuego chocó contra Regice, quien intentó protegerse emanando un frío viento para apaciguar el calor.

Regice aumentó el poder de su frío viento, disipando más y más el humo. Lo que quedaba del humo era sólo un manto blanco, que aunque aún era molesto a la vista, era un gran avance para la visión de todos. Aliviado, Brandon suspiró. Estaba orgulloso por el ingenio de su pokémon. Pero ya era momento de ponerse serio, por que ésta era una batalla que no estaría dispuesto a perder.  
-Eileen, estoy impresionado con lo mucho que deseas ganar. Y a mi parecer, tienes potencial de Campeón. Me he divertido mucho, créeme, pero te prometí que lucharía sin piedad, y bueno… Tu suerte acaba de terminarse –pausó por un momento por un titubeo, pero había prometido luchar libremente -¡Regice, Fijar Blanco!

Los puntos braille de Regice adquirieron un brillo rojo. Un aro rojizo se formó frente a su cara, y fue disparado hacia el pecho de Stuart. Sobre el pokémon de fuego había un blanco rojizo, que intentó quitarse rascando. El próximo ataque, sea cual fuere, no fallaría.

Eileen tenía que pensar rápido con un ataque. Un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar en ese mismo turno a Regice. Su subconsciente le sorprendió, cuando, desde el fondo de su mente, escuchó como en un susurro lejano unas palabras.  
-¡Stuart, ésta es nuestra última oportunidad! ¡Anillo ígneo!

El cuerpo de Stuart se envolvió en inmensas llamas. Levantó su brazo, y estrelló su puño contra el suelo. Su golpe envió una onda de energía, la cual recorrió el suelo por debajo, pausando aparentemente debajo de Regice. Pocos segundos después, la energía estalló en una gigantesca explosión de llamas anaranjadas. Envuelto en el ataque, Regice parecía sufrir del potente poder de Anillo ígneo.

Charizard cayó al suelo, exhausto por el ataque que había usado. Su respiración era rápida, intentando recobrarse. Eileen sonrió, viendo que su ataque no había fallado. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose tranquila, y suspiró aliviada.

Pero no había terminado. El sonido de unos aplausos se escuchó, lo cual confundió a la chica.  
-Te felicito por ese ataque tan impresionante -mencionó Brandon, con cierto tono burlón  
Eileen abrió los ojos, y se horrorizó al ver que Regice seguía de pie. Si bien el ataque había sido un éxito, la formidable defensa de Regice fue de mucha ayuda, haciéndole soportar un ataque tan fuerte.  
-No… no puede… no puede estar pasando… -se dijo; perdiendo la fe  
-Tú querías esto, y estoy complaciendo tus deseos –le respondió, con firmeza; su seria expresión se relajó, y ahora parecía estar lleno de pena –Y gracias… tenía mucho tiempo que no luchaba de ésta forma… ¡Regice, Electrocañón!  
Poniendo sus manos frente a él, Regice materializó una esfera de electricidad, la cual tenía en el centro una luz roja. Separando sus manos, lanzó la bola eléctrica hacia Stuart. Cansado, sin poder levantarse, el pokémon de fuego observó la trayectoria del ataque, mentalizándose para recibirlo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, resignado.

Una pequeña explosión removió lo último que quedaba de humo, limpiando el ambiente después de un momento. Tendido y debilitado, Stuart permaneció con sus ojos cerrados. Después de todo, el ganador había sido Brandon.

Eileen comenzó a temblar, y sintió unas lágrimas haciendo su camino por sus mejillas. Corrió al lado del débil Charizard, y, agachándose, puso su mano en la cabeza del pokémon.  
-Vas a estar bien… -aseguró; Stuart hizo un ruidito débil –Te pondrás bien, Stuart…

Mirándola llorar al lado de su pokémon, Brandon se sintió culpable. Caminó hacia el par, y se agachó junto a ella, mirándola fijamente. El rostro de la chica estaba rojo, y sus lágrimas fluían como ríos. Puso su mano en la espalda de Eileen, llamando su atención.  
-Lo siento –se disculpó –Creo que fue una mala idea después de todo  
Eileen negó la declaración, e intentó sonreír.  
-No te disculpes. Tus pokémon estuvieron fantásticos

Devolvió al maltrecho pokémon a su pokébola, y la sujetó a su cinturón. Sus pokémon no tenían fuerza para seguir luchando, pero habían dado lo mejor de sí mismos. Eileen se levantó, seguida por Brandon, quien seguía sintiendo una profunda culpa.  
-Tu Charizard es muy fuerte. No sabía que tenías uno, fue una gran sorpresa  
Quitándose las lágrimas con sus manos, Eileen le sonrió.  
-Yo tampoco sabía que tenía uno. Red me lo dijo hoy –Brandon la atrajo en un abrazo, y la sostuvo con fuerza –Eres muy violento, salvaje y grosero en batalla, ¿te lo habían dicho?  
-Ah, es la primera vez que me dicen que soy brusco cuando lucho –respondió, y rió casi nerviosamente –Pero sí, me habían dicho que soy algo brusco en algunas situaciones  
-¿Qué fue eso, eh?  
-Te lo diré cuando seas mayor –respondió, evitando contestarle en ese momento  
-¿Cuándo sea mayor?, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Se rió, y no quiso contestar. Simplemente acarició el cabello de la joven, sintiéndose más tranquilo.  
-¿Ves? Tienes más confianza en ti misma de lo que crees. Y tus pokémon son muy, muy fuertes, así que no te sientas inferior, porque no lo eres  
-Entonces, después de todo ¿logré ser una entrenadora fuerte?  
-Por supuesto, Eileen. Viajar contigo sería estimulante, ¿en qué región te gustaría iniciar?

Sin contestar, Eileen sintió un nudo en la garganta y volvió a llorar. Finalmente había sido reconocida como una entrenadora capaz, nada más y nada menos que por el hombre que amaba.


	28. Chapter 28

**Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por tardar tantos meses en actualizar. Tuve ciertas eventualidades personales y educativas, pero más que nada personales. Lamento sinceramente la tardanza.**

* * *

La fijación de Red en su reto al Battle Frontier continuaba. Tenía en su poder los símbolos de Agallas y Habilidad y aquella tarde se dirigía al Sierpe para completar sus rondas y así poder enfrentarse a Lucy. Su séquito estaba compuesto por su hermana, Brandon y Anabel, quien había tomado cierto cariño al aguerrido muchacho.  
-¿Cuáles son tus planes para ésta batalla? –preguntó la chica de cabellera lila; Red suspiró pesadamente  
-Tengo pensado usar sólo pokémon de Unova. Es arriesgado, pero creo que me dará la oportunidad de crear alguna buena estrategia en el momento  
-¿Te refieres a esa región de donde es tu…? Tu… -la chica parecía no recordar el nombre, y mantuvo una mirada de confusión  
-Haxorus –completó Brandon por ella -¿Podrías decirnos qué pokémon usarás?, ¿O quieres dejarlo como una sorpresa?  
-Como sé que no los conocen, lo diré –sonrió, juguetonamente, después de darse aires de superioridad –Usaré a mi Durant, Cinccino y Garbodor  
-Ah, un tipo Bicho/Acero, un tipo Normal y un tipo Veneno. Algo inusual, considerando que muchos entrenadores llevan pokémon que se complementen bien  
-Olvidé que tú los conoces –resopló el muchacho, algo molesto por la intervención del adulto -¿Crees que funcione contra Lucy?  
-Con los ataques correctos, todo es posible –contestó Anabel; Brandon asintió con su declaración

Los tres siguieron comentando alguna estrategia, pero Eileen se mantuvo callada. De su cinturón de pokébolas sólo colgaba una, la de Gale. Acarició aquella pokébola, recordando la batalla del día anterior, y cómo su Tyranitar había caído en la primera ronda contra un pokémon de su mismo tipo. El recuerdo le enfureció, porque pudo haberle enseñado mejores ataques a un pokémon tan poderoso como Gale. Notando que los otros iban más adelante que ella, apresuró su caminata. Enredó su brazo con el de Brandon, llamando su atención.  
-¿Ya se terminó tu enojo? –preguntó, mirándola  
-¿Cuál? Si piensas que estoy molesta porque machacaste a mis pokémon ayer, estás equivocado –pausó, y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de decepción por sí misma –Si ellos perdieron, fue mi culpa por no entrenarlos bien  
-Te dije que están muy bien, no hay nada de malo en ellos. Aunque sí pudieron haber aprendido mejores ataques

Eileen apretó su agarre. Había resurgido su ardiente determinación.  
-Quiero que Regirock ayude a Gale con eso  
-¿Quieres que Regirock le enseñe ataques a tu pokémon?  
-Sí –asintió –Ese ataque, Filo Roca, estoy segura que tendrá un poder casi destructivo si Gale llegara a usarlo  
-Bueno, si eso quieres…  
-Entre más rápido, ¡mejor!  
-¿Qué prisa tienes, Eileen? ¿No quieres ver la batalla de Red contra Lucy?  
-Anabel está acaparando toda su atención, ¿ves? –ambos voltearon a ver a la otra pareja; Anabel escuchaba con atención alguno de los delirios de grandeza del muchacho, quien estaba complacido por tener a alguien que le escuchara tan atentamente –Además, con lo mucho que tarda la Elección de Batalla, estaremos a tiempo para verlo ganar  
-Tienes razón en que es aburrido sólo ver… -pareció pensarlo, y en cosa de segundos, resolvió su respuesta –Podemos ir a Cueva Artisan…  
-¡Perfecto! Ahí no molestamos a otros, y nadie interrumpe el súper entrenamiento de Gale

Mirando detrás de sí, Red notó qué tan atrás estaban Brandon y Eileen. Estaba ansioso por iniciar la elección de batalla, y quería llegar lo más pronto posible.  
-Hey, ¿se apuran o qué? –Red tenía un tono de impaciencia  
-Eileen y yo iremos a otro lugar –respondió con calma; Red dio un paso atrás, como sorprendido –Espero que no te moleste  
-¿Puedo saber a dónde van? –preguntó, increpante  
-Eileen quiere entrenar un poco, estaremos en la Cueva Artisan  
-Y estaremos a tiempo para verte luchar –continuó la chica –No te preocupes

Suspirando fuertemente, Red asintió. Sabía que su hermana estaría en buenas manos si estaba con el Rey, y aún así, tenía el presentimiento que algo iba a pasar.  
-Bien… no se tarden mucho –miró al Frontier Brain, casi desafiante –Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, eh. Todavía no quiero ser tío

La nerviosa sonrisa de los dos se hizo presente. Ninguno de ellos quería pensar en esa posibilidad.  
-Cómo puedes pensar en eso… -dijo Eileen, visiblemente sonrojada –Sólo va a coordinar a Regirock mientras le enseña un movimiento a Gale  
-Igual tengan cuidado. La Cueva Artisan no ha sido explorada del todo, no vayan a perderse –Anabel sonaba preocupada, y Red concordó con sus palabras  
-O peor, no vayan a caerse por algún hoyo en el suelo  
-Estás exagerando las cosas un poco, Red…  
-La cuidaré, no te preocupes –aseguró Brandon  
-Bien… no se tarden, los estaremos esperando

Reacio, Red se despidió de los dos. Eileen y Brandon caminaron un rato, llegando hacia el mismo punto en el que hace unos días los Frontier Brains usaron para llegar hasta Maze. Fijándose desde arriba, Eileen pudo ver la entrada a la cueva.  
-¿No hay otra forma de llegar?  
-Podríamos nadar, pero hay una cascada y eso es aún más peligroso  
-Entonces, ¿cómo bajamos?

Brandon liberó a su Regirock. Al ver en qué lugar estaba, el pokémon entendió lo que su entrenador tenía en mente. Brandon subió a la rocosa espalda de Regirock con mucha facilidad, mientras Eileen observaba curiosa.  
-Sube, no va a pasarte nada –le pidió  
-¿Vas a hacer que Regirock salte? –Brandon asintió -¿No te da miedo?  
-He hecho esto varias veces, nunca me he lastimado. Regirock tiene un excelente control, no te preocupes por eso

El pokémon de roca permaneció quieto, esperando que la chica subiera también. Torpemente, Eileen subió. Recordó la emoción que sintió cuando subió al imponente pokémon aquél día en la Ruta 120, y sonrió. Mirándola sonreír, Brandon sintió una calidez dentro de sí, una especie de ternura que ni miles de Skitty juguetones podrían superar. Intrépidamente, y como la vez anterior, Regirock saltó. Eileen se sostuvo con mucha fuerza, y cerró los ojos, guardándose de la visión que suponía semejante acto arriesgado. Sintió el aterrizaje del pokémon, y abrió sus ojos.

La Cueva Artisan. La última vez que estuvo ahí, tuvo el desagrado de enfrentarse a Maze. Y ahora, estando segura junto a Brandon, parecía más tranquila. Y sobre todo emocionada. Con total naturalidad, ambos entrenadores bajaron de la espalda del rocoso pokémon.  
-Sin Maze, éste debe ser un lugar bastante seguro –comentó Brandon; Eileen se acercó a él, tomando su mano con dulzura –Espero que Gale esté listo para aprender Filo Roca  
Eileen apretó su mano. Algo un poco inusual para un momento de entrenamiento. Guiándola por el camino, y con Regirock siguiéndolos, el par entró al lugar.

El lugar era fresco, bien iluminado, tratándose de una caverna. Tal vez, la frescura del lugar se debía a la brisa marina. Después de unos minutos caminando, se detuvieron en un área que resultaba muy familiar.  
-Aquí fue dónde… -dejó de hablar, y miró la seriedad en los ojos del hombre –Se siente bastante diferente, sabiendo que ya no puede hacernos daño  
-Sí… -miró a su alrededor, y sonrió para no preocuparla –Deberíamos empezar con el entrenamiento de Gale. Le será fácil aprender un ataque de tipo Roca por la compatibilidad

Tomando la pokébola del Tyranitar, Eileen sonrió. Le emocionaba ver de nuevo su faceta de entrenador dedicado. Lanzó el objeto, liberando a su pokémon.  
-Gale –el Tyranitar la miró con atención –Regirock va a enseñarte un ataque muy poderoso. Escucha y míralo con atención  
-Regirock, por favor, muéstrale tu Filo Roca

Sin más, los dos pokémon comenzaron con su pequeño entrenamiento. Gale intentaba copiar los movimientos de Regirock, con Brandon diciéndole lo que hacía bien o mal, y Eileen mirando atentamente cómo coordinar la enseñanza de movimientos.

Finalmente, después de un rato deshaciendo rocas, tropezándose y golpeándose accidentalmente, Gale sintió que podía hacer el movimiento por sí solo, y muy a su manera. Lanzando un enorme rugido, el cuerpo del Tyranitar fue envuelto en un aura azulada. Dio tres pisotones con mucha fuerza, haciendo temblar el lugar. Con sus garras, atacó a la nada, y pocos segundos después, afiladas rocas emergieron del suelo, algunas llegando a incrustarse en el techo de la caverna.  
-Es bastante diferente a como lo hace Regirock –notó la chica  
-Algunas veces, aprenden de forma diferente el ataque, pero la esencia es la misma –comentó Brandon, mirando al Tyranitar –Ésta es una forma bastante única y nueva para mí

Acercándose a su pokémon, Eileen le dio un abrazo al manso Tyranitar. Gale se preocupó cuando escuchó a su entrenadora notar la diferencia entre su Filo Roca y el de Regirock, sin embargo, ese abrazo le confirmaría lo feliz que ella estaba por haberle visto adquirir un nuevo ataque.  
-¡Estuvo genial, Gale! –comentó, animando más a su pokémon

Brandon se acercó, el ver al pokémon tan contento por adquirir un nuevo ataque le hizo sentirse bien, pues fue parte de ese logro.  
-Bien hecho, Gale. Eres muy inteligente, creaste un estilo de Filo Roca muy vistoso y efectivo  
El pokémon pareció sonrojarse, y dio un gruñido algo apagado, mostrando su timidez. Sintiéndose tan azorado con la atención, desvió su mirada y golpeteó el suelo con su cola.

Sin embargo, aquello fue un error terrible. Su coleteo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ablandar más el suelo. Después de tantos pisotones y rocas desprendidas en el entrenamiento, eso fue suficiente para abrir grietas que en cosa de segundos se agrandaron. El suelo cedió ante el peso del Tyranitar y los dos entrenadores.

Gale jaló a ambos, abrazándolos con la fuerza suficiente como para no separarse de ellos. El estruendo que causó el pokémon al caer de espaldas fue tremendo, e hizo un eco en aquél lugar. Habían caído en una parte oscura en cosa de segundos.  
-¿Están bien? –preguntó Brandon; Gale gruñó débilmente, algo atolondrado por la rapidez de la situación

El hombre miró hacia arriba. Regirock se asomó, esperando encontrarlos a salvo. La caída había sido de unos siete metros, y sin la intervención oportuna de Gale, pudieron no haber sobrevivido.  
-¡Regirock, tienes que ir a buscar ayuda! –el pokémon emitió un sonido, como si le preguntara a quién debía buscar -¡Noland, Red, quien sea!

Su pokémon se alejó lo más pronto que pudo al escuchar la orden. Levantándose, y manteniendo la calma, Brandon siguió mirando el agujero por el cual habían caído. Estaba profundamente agradecido por la ayuda de Gale. Eileen, por su parte, se levantó con mucha dificultad. Sentía una debilidad en las piernas, y todo el cuerpo le temblaba. No había estado en una situación similar, o al menos no la recordaba. Caminó torpemente, y al estar frente a Brandon, se recargó en él. Tembló aún más, tanto que Brandon pudo sentirlo vívidamente.  
-No te preocupes, Regirock está en camino a buscar ayuda –despeinó juguetonamente a la chica, intentando hacerla sentir bien –Sentémonos a esperarlo, volverá en un rato

Sentados sobre el suelo, en un lugar frío y oscuro, se quedaron en silencio. Gale también estaba sentado, mirando hacia arriba, justo como ellos, la poca luz que entraba. Brandon mantenía la calma, pues sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien llegara a rescatarlos. Pero Eileen seguía temblando, a pesar de estar relativamente a salvo.

Guardó a Gale en su pokébola desde donde estaba; no tenía sentido que su pokémon se preocupara por algo que no era culpa suya. La joven se apoyó en Brandon, buscando algo de tranquilidad en un momento tan horrible para ella. Seguía callada, porque sentía que si decía algo, podría empezar a llorar. No sabía por qué estaba tan asustada. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.  
-Yo le tenía mucho miedo a la oscuridad –comenzó Brandon; Eileen le escuchó atentamente –Mi papá era arqueólogo. Mi hermana y yo lo acompañábamos a sus excavaciones de vez en cuando, porque mi mamá creía que era demasiado peligroso para nosotros. Una vez, me caí por un agujero, no tan profundo como éste. Yo tenía 8 años. Lloré tanto, y tenía tanto miedo…  
-Umm… -espetó ella, sin saber exactamente qué decir  
-No he llorado desde entonces, ni he tenido miedo. Por un momento creí que iba a morir ahí, pero cuando tienes 8 años exageras todo. Papá dejó de llevarme por un tiempo

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Eileen se sintió tonta por estar tan asustada, pero no podía evitarlo. Sin más, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Brandon, agarrándose de uno de sus botones por unos segundos, hasta que él entrelazó su mano con la de la chica.  
-Estás muy fría –le dijo  
-Sí, un poco –respondió, pero quiso cambiar de tema –¿De dónde vienes exactamente? Dices que se mudaban mucho, ¿dónde naciste?  
-Nací en un pueblo al sur de Kanto. Mi familia estaba de paso, así que realmente no estoy muy seguro del nombre del lugar. Me siento más unido a Hoenn. Pasé muchos años viviendo en Pacifidlog, porque a mis padres les gustó mucho el lugar. Es un pueblo muy interesante, tiene muchas leyendas y la gente es agradable. Deberías ir algún día  
-Se me olvidaba que has estado en muchos lugares  
-Sí, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos…  
-Qué envidia… -soltó Eileen; Brandon rió al escucharlo –Yo estoy segura que sólo he vivido en Pueblo Paleta. Cuando esté viajando por Kanto, procuraré tomarme mi tiempo y disfrutar de las ciudades –sonaba animada ante la idea, pero Brandon se sintió incómodo  
-Perdóname –interrumpió –Prometí que tendríamos una aventura la próxima vez que nos encontráramos. Pero no pude cumplirte esa promesa, primero porque no lo recordaba, y después por el estúpido Maze. Lo siento…

Ésta vez, el turno de reír fue para Eileen, lo cual incomodó más a Brandon.  
-Tonto –le dijo con una voz alegre –Tú y yo ya tuvimos una aventura. ¿Lo de Maze te parece poca cosa? Hubo de todo en estos días, ¿no lo crees? Tuvimos batallas pokémon, algún misterio, un poco de drama… Yo creo que ningún viaje que tenga pueda compararse a lo que viví aquí. Tú cumpliste tu promesa, e incluso hiciste mucho más por mí  
-Eileen… no digas eso para hacerme sentir bien  
-Pero es la verdad –aseguró –No te diste cuenta, pero lo hiciste. Estoy muy feliz porque pude pasar todo este tiempo contigo, justo como quería

Aquella declaración fue tan significativa, que no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.  
-Gracias. No sólo por visitarme y pasar tiempo conmigo… Gracias por acordarte de mí durante todos estos años  
-Tenía que hacerlo. De todas formas, jamás me olvidaría del príncipe que me rescató –pausó por un momento, y pensó una pregunta para él -¿Es por eso que tu título es "Rey de la Pirámide"?  
-No –negó, temiendo que su respuesta podría disgustarle –Scott tenía pensado Faraón, Explorador, Arqueólogo, Guardia… Ninguno de esos me gustó, así que terminé por sugerirle Rey y así quedó

Eileen echó una risita ante los títulos, y Brandon le siguió, recordando lo avergonzado que se sintió en ese momento.  
-Scott es muy agradable, es una pena que esté de viaje en estos momentos. Podría darte una audición para ayudante o aprendiz de Frontier Brain  
-Seguro, pero en ese caso, Red estaría acaparando toda su atención

Ambos rieron. Todo el miedo que Eileen pudo haber tenido había desaparecido gracias a una normal conversación. Repentinamente se dieron cuenta de unos aleteos; un pokémon estaba descendiendo.  
-Disculpen la demora –resonó una voz –Regirock me trajo hasta aquí, sabía que ustedes dos estarían en problemas  
-Esa voz es de Spenser –comentó Eileen, feliz por el rescate  
-¡Gracias, Spenser! –gritó Brandon –El pokémon que escuchamos debe ser su Crobat

Crobat chilló, como si quisiera decirle que estaba en lo correcto. Cargando primero a Eileen, Crobat emergió del oscuro agujero, dejándola justo al lado de Regirock.  
-Muchas gracias, Regirock –hizo una reverencia al pokémon –Sin tu ayuda, podríamos haber estado atorados ahí por mucho tiempo  
El pokémon murciélago emergió una vez más, esta vez con Brandon. Los dos Frontier Brain miraron aquél agujero, mientras la entrenadora acariciaba al Crobat.  
-Deberíamos explorar éste lugar –comentó Spenser –Si algún turista llega a caer aquí…  
-Lo haré mañana. Ahora mismo se supone que deberíamos estar con Red  
Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Eileen se sumó a la conversación.  
\- No sé por qué, pero siento que Red va a molestarse si le decimos lo que pasó  
-¿Él no sabía que iban a estar aquí? –preguntó el anciano  
-Él sabía, pero nos advirtió que algo podría pasarnos  
-Ya que estoy aquí, puedo ayudarlos una vez más –se dirigió a Eileen –Le diré que me los encontré cuando iban a buscarlo y que los distraje, no se preocupen  
-Pero, señor Spenser…  
-Nada. Apresúrense, tal vez aún lo vean luchar

Spenser caminó hacia la salida, con su Crobat siguiéndolo de cerca. El par volvió a tomarse de la mano, listos para afrontar al muchacho de gorra roja.  
-Crobat no puede cargarnos a todos a la vez, ¿verdad? –preguntó inocentemente  
-Regirock conoce Treparrocas, puede ayudarnos a subir fácilmente… -pausó, y puso la palma de su mano en su rostro en exasperación –Soy un idiota, podíamos usar Treparrocas para salir de ahí  
-De todas formas, si no hubiera pasado, no te hubiera conocido mejor, ¿o sí?

Apretaron el agarre de sus manos. Ya podrían usar Treparrocas para huir en alguna otra ocasión.

Después de un tiempo corriendo, alcanzaron el Sierpe de Batalla, sólo para ver a Red y Anabel esperando afuera del edificio con forma de Seviper. Haciéndoles una señal, Spenser se adelantó para hablar con Red.  
-Disculpe, joven. Tengo entendido que Brandon y Eileen ya tenían un compromiso con usted. Verá, lamento que no hayan llegado a tiempo, estaban ayudándome con unas cosas en mi Palacio de Batalla  
-Uh… sí, no se preocupe por eso –Red parecía distraído –Igual, gracias por avisar

Anabel miró preocupada a Red. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, como si quisiera reconfortarlo.  
-Iré a preparar eso –le dijo; miró a Spenser y continuó hablando -¿Recuerdas el número de Briney? Lo necesito  
-Sí, claro –Spenser miró a Brandon, y haciendo un ademán, se despidió –Recuerda revisar ya sabes qué

Los dos entrenadores se marcharon, dejando a Red, Eileen y Brandon solos. Red seguía meditabundo, casi consternado, y Eileen comenzó a preocuparse.  
-¿Perdiste? –le preguntó, Red lo negó con la cabeza

Sacó de su bolsillo el Símbolo de la Suerte, mostrándolo rápidamente.  
-Mamá está enferma. Cuando contacté al laboratorio para pedir a mis pokémon, me dijeron que se había desmayado y que estaba en el hospital. Al parecer, ha estado trabajando mucho… Me iré mañana. Anabel fue a pedir la ayuda de un tal Briney para llevarme a Lilycove, donde tomaré el barco a Kanto

Eileen se quedó callada. Si bien no recordaba nada, se preocupó por su madre. Sintió un extraño vacío en el pecho, y su preocupación parecía crecer más y más con cada segundo.  
-Yo voy contigo –dijo, resuelta; sus palabras sorprendieron a Red y Brandon –No quisiera irme, pero mamá nos necesita con ella

La noticia fue demasiado pesada para los gemelos, los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio por el resto del día. Incluso la noche, por más agradable que estuviera, seguía teniendo un ambiente pesado.

Recostado sobre su confiable sofá, y con el sonido de la TV al fondo, Brandon continuaba pensando en lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas. Y después, su mente divagó hasta el momento en que se encontró por primera vez con "Lenny" en la Ruta 120. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, y ante su error al escucharla pronunciar su apodo. Pero aún más prominentemente, su sonrisa al entregarle aquél pañuelo rojo.  
-Su color rojo simboliza pasión, según me dijiste… -murmuró –Yo también debería darte algo para que me recuerdes…

Le llegó de golpe la imagen de lo que quería obsequiarle. Sonrió al pensar en la cara que Eileen pondría al recibirlo. Sin embargo, le entristeció saber que esa sería la última noche que la tendría en su casa.


	29. Chapter 29

El oleaje del mar hacía agradable la espera. La sombra de los tres Frontier Brains y los hermanos oriundos de Kanto estaban dibujadas sobre el suelo, esperando, al igual que sus dueños, la llegada de Briney. Red había decidido sentarse, y Anabel le siguió prontamente. Greta y Noland, más juntos que de costumbre, distraían a Eileen ante la ausencia de su amado. La chica estaba nerviosa, ¿qué tal si él no llegaba a tiempo para verla partir? Intentó poner atención a lo que sea que el par le contaba, pero en cada momento volteaba para ver si él llegaba.

Asintió, sin saber a qué. Los veía conversar, pero parecía como si hubiera algo entre ella y ellos que hacía que sus voces no llegaran a sus oídos. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y miró, como ida, las expresiones de curiosidad que Noland y Greta le dirigieron en ese momento. Volvió a asentir, sin saber exactamente a qué.  
-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Greta a Noland; él encogió los hombros –Eileen, detrás de ti…

Greta señaló, y al fin, captando el mensaje, la entrenadora se dio la vuelta. De un sobresalto, pareció asustarse. Brandon estaba aguantando la risa por la expresión de susto en la cara de Eileen.  
-Disculpa que me haya tardado tanto, pero Vreneli quería darte algo –explicó, apretando las cintas de las mochilas que venía cargando  
-¿Y dónde está él?  
-Dijo que no es muy bueno para las despedidas –suspiró –Es bastante emotivo. Lloró cuando me entregó tu regalo

Red y Anabel se unieron al grupo al verlo llegar. El muchacho miró con atención las mochilas que Brandon traía consigo, curioso por saber por qué las traía, además que aquellas tenían el logo del Battle Frontier estampado en ellas.  
-¿Una mochila de la Expedición de Batalla…? –al escucharlo, Brandon le puso atención  
-Ah, son para ustedes –respondió, como si apenas recordara que las tenía

Les entregó las mochilas, y tanto Red como Eileen se miraron algo apenados, como si no merecieran aquél regalo.  
-¿De verdad está bien que nos des esto? –preguntaron los dos al unísono  
-Por supuesto –aseguró –Tiene algunos objetos útiles para entrenadores, espero que les den un buen uso  
-¿No se supone que las mochilas y objetos son para uso exclusivo de la Pirámide de Batalla? –preguntó Eileen, sin saber exactamente qué hacer  
-No se preocupen por eso –respondió, despeinando a la chica –Eileen, ésta mochila es la misma que usaste en tu reto, así que los objetos que tiene son los mismos que conseguiste  
-Con razón se ve más llena que la mía… -susurró Red, intentando esconder su envidia

Eileen curioseó la mochila, encontrándose con una caja de plástico transparente con una extraña piedra adentro. La sacó para examinarla bien, llamando la atención de los otros Frontier Brains y de su hermano.  
-¿Qué es esto, Brandon? –preguntó Noland; todos seguían curiosos mirando la roca  
-Ah, eso es un Fósil Garra. Vreneli lo encontró cuando estuvo en la Ruta 111  
-¿Fósil Garra? –repitió Red -¿Son esos fósiles que puedes restaurar?  
-Así es –asintió –Éste es un Anorith, un pokémon tipo Roca/Bicho

La admiración ante el fósil no se hizo esperar, y los otros siguieron mirando la roca con suma atención.  
-Pero… esto parece ser muy importante…  
-Tiene más, así que no te sientas culpable por llevártelo –le dijo; Eileen pareció aliviada al escuchar  
-Hay un laboratorio en Isla Canela donde pueden regenerarlo –siguió Red, animado con la idea de conocer a un Anorith –Te llevaré después

La chica asintió, y miró con más atención el fósil de su Anorith.  
-Lo llamaré Kerry –sonrió ampliamente a la roca, como si el pokémon estuviera con vida –Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti

Red curioseó su mochila, encontrando algunos objetos potenciadores durante la batalla, medicinas pokémon, y bayas útiles, como Leppa y Lum.  
-Son objetos muy difíciles de conseguir… -comentó, admirado por su botín –Muchas gracias por esto, hermano  
-Una Cinta Elección –señaló Noland, sacándola de la mochila de Red –Es sólo un pedazo de tela, ¿cómo permite que un pokémon utilice sólo un ataque?  
-Creo que es porque relacionan la cinta y su diseño con la orden de utilizar sólo un ataque –explicó Greta

Anabel, Noland y Greta comenzaron a discutir sobre el uso de aquella cinta, mientras los hermanos y Brandon miraron hacia el mar, esperando ver a lo lejos el ferry de Briney.  
-Está tardando demasiado… -Red apretó sus puños; estaba desesperado, deseando llegar pronto a casa  
-Lleva casi un día viajando –Red bajó la mirada, casi decepcionado, cuando escuchó a Brandon –Briney salió ayer en la tarde cuando Anabel se lo pidió, debe llegar en cualquier momento

Se sentó nuevamente sobre el suelo, y alzó la vista al cielo. El sol se opacaba, y muy a lo lejos, el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Paso varios minutos así, mirando el anaranjado y oscuro cielo contrastándose, mientras su hermana permanecía al lado de Brandon, sonriendo como si nada estuviera pasando. El silencio en su alma desapareció cuando escuchó el sonido de las olas, las cuales parecían hacerse a un lado.

Mirando hacia el mar, pudieron ver el S.S. Marea. Eileen quedó maravillada con la embarcación. El chillido de un Wingull se escuchó cerca de ellos: era Peeko, la Wingull de Briney, quien estaba sobrevolando el área.  
-Ese debe ser Briney… -musitó Red; suspiró aliviado, y volteó hacia el grupo –Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos

La mirada de Anabel entristeció al escucharlo, y se lanzó hacia él en un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió al muchacho. Red intentó sonreír, pero le daba inquietud tener que decir "hasta luego". Eileen miró a Brandon directo a sus ojos. Al igual que ella, el hombre estaba tristísimo por verla marcharse. Con una débil sonrisa, se abrazaron. Acariciando el cabello castaño de la chica, Brandon perdía compostura.  
-Iré a verte en cuanto tenga tiempo… -susurró; Eileen escondió su rostro en el pecho del entrenador  
-No es necesario –dijo, con una suave voz  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque volveré cuando menos te lo esperes  
Besó la frente de Eileen, y Red intentó calmar el llanto de Anabel mientras Noland y Greta pasaban sus miradas de una pareja a otra.  
-¿En qué momento se convirtió esto en El Muelle del Amor? –preguntó Noland; Greta le dio un leve codazo para callarlo

Separándose un poco de él, Eileen cerró sus ojos con suavidad y lo besó en los labios. Red miró la escena, y aunque estaba contento por su hermana menor, su instinto de hermano mayor quiso interrumpir. Pero no pudo. Calmó sus celos fraternales cuando vio que ellos terminaron de besarse.  
-Ah, antes que se me olvide… -rebuscó en la mochila que estaba abrochada a su cinturón, y sacó una pequeña caja negra –Esto es de parte mía. Así como tú me diste tu pañuelo rojo, yo quiero darte esto

Los ojos de Eileen se iluminaron al ver la pequeña caja. No tenía idea de qué podría ser, pero igual la tomó con emoción. Estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando Brandon la detuvo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de la chica.  
-No… no la abras ahora –pidió  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque arruinarías la sorpresa

Algo decepcionada, asintió, entendiendo la petición del Frontier Brain. Acercó la cajita a su oído, y la sacudió, pero sólo escuchó un golpeteo apagado que no le daba indicación alguna de qué podría ser.  
-¿Puedes darme al menos una pista? –preguntó, ingenuamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos  
-No –respondió sin más; Eileen hizo un puchero que provocó la sonrisa de Brandon –Ábrela cuando llegues a casa  
-Bueno, no me digas –continuando con su infantil mueca, guardó la caja en la mochila de expedición

Con el ferry atracado, un anciano de amigable mirada salió. Divisó hacia el cielo, y localizó a Peeko, quien seguía sobrevolando el área. Al notar que Peeko le indicaba a los pasajeros y rostros conocidos, Briney se acercó al grupo, y miró a todos con atención.  
-¿Quiénes son los muchachos a los que llevaré a Lilycove? –preguntó; fijando su mirada en Anabel  
-Nosotros –respondieron los hermanos  
-Muchas gracias por acceder a ayudarnos –Red le hizo una reverencia –Significa mucho para nosotros  
-No es nada –el anciano sonrió –Tienen todo el ferry para ustedes, así que siéntanse como en casa

Red y Eileen se miraron el uno al otro. Si de por sí sentían que habían causado problemas al anciano por hacerlo llegar hasta allá tan pronto, el hecho de que serían los únicos pasajeros les hizo sentir peor. Briney miró sus caras de sorpresa, y atinó a echar una carcajada.  
-Tranquilos, no es molestia alguna –afirmó –Estaré esperándolos adentro

Briney asintió, como si saludara y se despidiera de los Frontier Brains. Se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacia el ferry, con Peeko siguiéndolo desde el aire. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que, con sincronización, Red y Eileen suspiraron pesadamente. Miraron con tristeza y tambaleante mirada a los otros entrenadores.  
-Parece ser que esto es un adiós –dijo Red, con su hermana asintiendo en silencio  
-Voy a extrañarlos a todos –manifestó la chica  
Otra ronda de abrazos dio lugar. Mientras Eileen abrazaba a Greta, Red se plantó con seguridad frente a Brandon. Miró a los ojos al adulto, sonriendo.  
-No recuerdo si ya te lo dije, pero gracias por cuidar de mi hermana –se quitó la gorra, y como gesto de agradecimiento, la puso sobre la cabeza del Frontier Brain –Esto es para ti, hermano. Sé que no es mucho, pero espero que demuestre lo agradecido que estoy por tu ayuda. Me alegro mucho que hayas sido tú quien la encontró y quien la cuidó. Tienes mi permiso para casarte con mi hermana  
-Red… -no sabía exactamente qué decir, y sólo pudo asentir con suavidad –Gracias por confiar en mi

El joven campeón sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó, lo suficiente para ver quién estaba detrás de él. Greta, Anabel y Noland le miraron, y el chico se acercó más a ellos. Brandon ajustó la gorra, si bien no se lo esperaba, estaba contento por haber recibido la aceptación de Red. Sintió un fuerte apretón, que sabía a la perfección que era obra de Eileen. La chica temblaba y sollozaba, finalmente vencida por el sentimiento.  
-Tranquila, no llores –pidió, pero la suavidad de su voz hizo que Eileen se agitara más –Esto no quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver. Además tienes mi número de PokéNav, puedes llamar cuando quieras  
-…o… quie… …me –había llegado al punto en que no podía hablar con claridad, y parecía ahogarse cada que lo intentaba -…dón…

La separó, casi a la fuerza, y quitó con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la muchacha. Eileen seguía sollozando, y aunque intentaba no llorar, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo, haciendo que Brandon se rindiera. Dejó sus manos sobre las rojas mejillas de la chica, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalando por sus manos.  
-No lloraste tanto cuando te encontré en la Ruta 120 –afirmó; Eileen intentó reír –No te preocupes, voy a seguir aquí. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme: en la cima de la pirámide

Se inclinó, y le dio varios cortos y dulces besos en la frente, finalizando con uno en los labios. Al verlos, Noland arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.  
-¿Desde cuándo Brandon se hizo tan cursi? –preguntó; Greta le dio otro codazo en las costillas para callarlo

Más tranquila, Eileen sonrió. Sus ojos seguían llorosos, pero ahora sonreía y parecía contenta.  
-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa  
-Preferiría que, cuando llegues, descanses. Pasa algo de tiempo con tu mamá. E intenta pensar si vas a decirle que, ya sabes, que no recuerdas nada  
-No va a ser fácil… tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta, así que tengo que decírselo. Al menos cuando ya se sienta mejor  
-¡Hey! –escuchó en la lejanía el grito de Red -¡No quiero apresurarte, pero ya es hora!

Suspiró. Se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.  
-Tengo que irme…  
-Lo sé. Ten mucho cuidado  
-Lo tendré

Eileen corrió hacia el ferry, sin mirar atrás. Los Frontier Brains la miraron entrar a la embarcación. Minutos después, vieron a los hermanos emerger en la cubierta del barco, ondeando un adiós para ellos.  
-¡Hasta luego! –gritó Red con mucha fuerza -¡Volveremos en unos meses!  
La mirada de Anabel se iluminó al escuchar a Red, y también ondeó sus manos  
-¡Príncipe Brandon! –gritó Eileen a todo pulmón -¡Te amo!

Sintió una ternura dentro de él. Ésta chica, tan misteriosa al principio, tan infantil, tan amorosa y tan valiente de verdad lo amaba.  
-¡Princesa Eileen! –gritó; las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos parecían "poesía en movimiento" de lo exageradas que eran -¡Yo te amo más!

Eileen lo escuchó claramente. Se sonrojó, y sonrió para sí misma. Permaneció quieta, sonriendo aunque él no podía verla. Ondeando un adiós hasta que dejó de verlos. Y aún así, miró, como si estuviera hechizada, aquella isla, hasta que se hizo un punto en la lejanía.

Parecía como ida. Como un maniquí forzado a sonreír y a mirar con nostalgia, aunque con una expresión más natural. Red se quedó viéndola un rato, extrañado.  
-Me sorprende que no estés llorando  
-¿Por qué debería?  
-Pues… porque no vas a ver a Brandon durante un tiempo  
-Es cierto –respondió despreocupada –Pero seguiré teniendo contacto con él… Me haré aún más fuerte. Viajaré por todo Kanto para fortalecer a mis amigos pokémon y a mí misma. Volveré a retarlo… y después… bueno… -quedó en silencio; Red la miró esperando algo más -¡Tal vez después de eso me case!

El muchacho se dio una palmada en la cara. Después de todo, su hermana era una romántica incorregible.

Su recorrido por el mar de Hoenn fue tranquilo. Y bastante rápido. Al día siguiente, durante las primeras horas de la tarde, se encontraban en Lilycove, haciendo su camino hacia el aeropuerto. No tuvieron complicaciones en el lugar, y abordaron su vuelo de Lilycove a Ciudad Azafrán.  
-Es increíble que ya estemos en Kanto –mencionó sorprendida, mirando por la ventanilla del avión lo pequeña que se veía Ciudad Carmín

Pero no hubo respuesta. Red estaba plácidamente dormido.

Llegar a Ciudad Azafrán resultó cansado, al menos mentalmente. El poco dinero que les quedaba lo habían usado para sus boletos de avión. Contemplando una forma de llegar, Red chasqueó los dedos.  
-Podemos usar a nuestros pokémon, ¿cómo se nos pudo haber olvidado?  
-¿Crees que ellos estén cansados?  
-No, y si llegan a cansarse, podemos rotarlos –el chico sonrió –Mi Aerodactyl será el primero en llevarnos, luego seguirá George y al final Stuart, ¿qué dices?

La chica asintió. Red liberó a su pokémon y, al estar trepados en el dinosaurio, parecieron despertar poco a poco de su letargo.

Paraban de vez en cuando: al sentirse hambrientos, a pedir indicaciones, a descansar. Y para la noche, estaban, finalmente, frente a su casa.

Eileen miró con nervios la puerta de la casa. No sabía cómo actuar frente a su mamá.  
-Quédate tranquila. Habla poco, y si quieres, di que estás muy cansada y vete a tu habitación  
-¿Cuál es mi habitación?  
-Segundo piso, es la puerta de la derecha

Red golpeó a la puerta. Esperaron un momento, y escucharon unas pisadas.  
-¿Quién es? –era la voz de un hombre; Eileen parecía confundida  
-¡Todos! –respondió Red

La puerta se abrió. Había un hombre de cabellos castaños, lentes con armazón dorada y en short negro con una playera blanca promocional con el logo de Silph detrás de la puerta. Su cabello castaño, algo desarreglado, lucía el mismo tono que los gemelos, al igual que el color café de sus ojos.  
-Papá, ¿estabas durmiendo? –preguntó Red  
-Hace rato. Estaba viendo la televisión con tu mamá… -fijó su mirada en Eileen, sorprendido –Ah… veo que alguien se dignó a volver a casa  
-Ah… yo…  
-Tu mamá estaba muy preocupada. Y yo también. No sabíamos dónde estabas. ¿De dónde aprendiste eso de irte sin avisar?  
-Lo sacó de ti

La dulce voz femenina venía de detrás del hombre. La madre de los chicos estaba ahí. El hombre se hizo a un lado, apenado, permitiendo que sus hijos entraran a casa. La mujer extendió sus brazos, y, soltando sus mochilas, corrieron a abrazarla.

Y aunque sentía una nostálgica calidez, aquella de la familia, Eileen no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no recordarlos.  
-¿Quieren cenar algo? –preguntó la mujer  
-Mamá aún no está muy bien, así que yo puedo encargarme de eso –el hombre estaba seguro de sus habilidades culinarias, pero Red intentó no hacer una mueca de disgusto  
-¡Podemos ir a comprar algo! –sugirió el muchacho -¡Debe haber algún restaurante abierto!

Su padre entendió la indirecta, y le lanzó una mirada de molestia.  
-Buena idea, Redford –consintió la mujer; miró a su esposo con adoración, y continuó –Cariño, ¿podrías acompañar a los chicos?  
-Está bien -respondió, casi derrotado –Iré a cambiarme de ropa  
-Ah… yo voy a quedarme. Me siento algo cansada por el viaje  
-Entonces, deja tus cosas en tu cuarto y ven a la sala conmigo –sugirió la mujer de cabellera azul –Ya casi empieza tu programa favorito  
-¿Mi… mi programa favorito? –la miraron extrañados; su devoción a aquél programa de televisión era bien conocida por todos, y eso le hizo sentirse acorralada  
-Jajaja –rió Red, salvándola –Ya sabes, International Gymquirer, ese donde hablan de Líderes de Gimnasio y Elite Four de varias regiones  
-Ahh… ¡Ahh! ¡Sí! –fingió –Perdón, es que estoy tan cansada… Se me revuelven las ideas

Aunque a sus padres les pareció extraño, se echaron a reír ante la excusa. Le habían creído. Tomó su mochila, y la mochila de la Expedición de Batalla, y subió corriendo la escaleras. Recordó las instrucciones de Red sobre la ubicación de su recámara, y cerró de golpe la puerta al estar ahí.

Curioseó un poco los cajones, las mesas de noche. Y la ventana. La vista que tenía ofrecía el firmamento nocturno lleno de estrellas. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para observar qué había afuera.

Bajó, y buscó la sala, guiándose por el sonido de la televisión. Su madre estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando alguna telenovela. Eileen se sentó junto a ella, algo incómoda.  
-¿Cómo te fue en Hoenn? Bueno, más bien, con tu "amigo" –el énfasis en esa palabra hizo sonrojar a Eileen  
-Bien. Él es un entrenador muy fuerte, como lo recordaba. Trabaja en el Battle Frontier  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Es una isla con instalaciones de batalla, como los Gimnasios Pokémon, pero más difíciles –se emocionó al dar esa pequeña explicación, y sonrió –La instalación de Brandon es una pirámide muy grande. Para luchar contra él, tienes que subir hasta la cima  
-¿Y lucha en la cima de una pirámide? –Eileen asintió -¿No acaso terminan en punta?  
-La instalación de Brandon estaba basada en las pirámides egipcias y las precolombinas. La cima es plana, así que eso permite que podamos luchar  
-Parece que aprendiste muchas cosas con él  
-Ah… sí… -se sonrojó –Puedes decir eso

Poco después, su papá y su hermano mayor volvieron. La cena estuvo llena de anécdotas de batallas, y Eileen comentó parte del problema que tuvieron con Maze. Pero el cansancio la vencía, y fue la primera en retirarse. Encontrando una pijama entre su ropa, se cambió y se acostó en su cama.

Durante la madrugada, despertó de golpe. Al principio no reconoció su propia habitación, pensando que seguía en casa de Brandon. El rostro del Frontier Brain se hizo presente en su mente, y salió de su cama, pensando en él.  
-Muy temprano para llamarlo -se dijo –Le llamaré mañana por la mañana

Iba a volver a su cama, cuando recordó el regalo que le había dado. Encendió la luz de su habitación, tomó la mochila de expedición y rebuscó entre ella, sacando la cajita negra. Se sentó al borde de su cama, mirando con atención. No podía resistirse más, y la abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue un papel con dobleces. Era obvio que se trataba de una nota. Lo desdobló, y procedió a leer.

"_Sigue entrenando. Mejora. No sólo en batalla, si no en otros aspectos. Estaré esperando con ansias tu regreso. Y te prometo que ésta vez, tú y yo viajaremos juntos._"

Sonaba bastante simple. Pero ella estaba más que emocionada con el detalle. Miró la caja, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el objeto que Brandon le había regalado. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse mientras lo sacaba de la caja y lo ponía en su palma. Era el Símbolo de la Valentía.


	30. Chapter 30

Las semanas habían pasado casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su regreso a Kanto, aunque ineludible, le sentó bastante bien. Al menos por un momento.

El comportamiento tan diferente con el que volvió sorprendió al principio a sus padres, y después se volvió sospechoso. Las tardes viendo álbumes fotográficos con la esperanza de recordar algo fueron inútiles, y la insistencia hacia su madre para que le contara historias de ella fue la cosa más rara que la mujer había visto en su propia hija.

Y esa tarde, mientras Eileen miraba fotografías sentada sobre el tierno césped del jardín, su madre no pudo acallar más su angustia.  
-¿Nos extrañaste mucho en estos meses? –preguntó, mirándola fijamente

Eileen cerró el álbum, y se quedó callada por un momento. No sabía cómo responder.  
-Sí, todos los días pensaba en ustedes –mintió

Su madre pareció ver más allá de sus palabras, y entristeció.  
-Y si tanto nos extrañabas, ¿por qué no llamaste?  
-Eh… -fue todo lo que salió de ella  
-¿Sabes qué tan preocupados estábamos? –los ojos azules de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, y con Eileen como testigo, comenzó a llorar -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperando a que llamaras? Tu papá creyó que estabas muerta… todos lo creímos

El regaño fue bastante repentino para la joven entrenadora, pero para su madre, era algo que había estado reprimiendo desde que la chica volvió de Hoenn. La mujer estaba feliz porque, después de todo, su hija estaba a salvo. Pero estaba molesta con la chica por tantas preocupaciones.

Entendió que no podía seguir ocultándolo. Se levantó del suelo, con el álbum bien agarrado en su mano. Y con una mirada de pena, abrió la boca, pero no salían sus palabras. Su madre se le quedó viendo, esperando su explicación.  
-Mamá… yo no soy la Eileen que conoces –dijo; los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos ante la revelación  
-¿Qué tonterías dices, niña?  
-Que yo no soy la Eileen que conoces –repitió; la miró a los ojos, con gran pena –No sé quién eres. Ni quién es papá. Ni quién soy

La mujer tembló cuando escuchó sus palabras. Aguantó las ganas de darle un bofetón, de exigirle que parara, que dejara de decir estupideces. Pero no pudo.  
-En el Battle Frontier un hombre me atacó. Más bien, el pokémon de un hombre me atacó. Los golpes fueron tan fuertes, que, según el médico de la isla, me provocó un tipo de amnesia  
-Esto es una mentira… -susurró la mujer, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, intentando no llorar  
-Fue una suerte que mi amigo, la persona que buscaba, me haya encontrado. Eso sí, sigo sin recordar cosas de mi pasado. Todo lo que sé es porque Red me lo contó  
-¿Tu hermano… tu hermano sabe de esto? –Eileen asintió, con seriedad -¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Otra vez se quedó callada. No quería seguir hablando de eso.  
-Respóndeme –ordenó la mujer  
-No sabía cómo decírtelo. No podía decir de la nada "Mamá, no recuerdo nada, pero estoy bien"  
-¿Y por qué no buscaste ayuda de un especialista?  
-Ya te dije, puede que aún así no recuerde más… -meditó un poco sobre lo que quería decir, y continuó –Además, de verdad me siento bien así

Su madre no pudo contenerse más. El sonido de la bofetada fue tan fuerte, que incluso Red, en su habitación, escuchó. El chico bajó las escaleras, corriendo, al encuentro de su hermana y madre. Y se quedó quieto cuando vio a Eileen sobando su mejilla.  
-¿Qué… qué pasó? –preguntó; su madre s giró hacia él. Con sólo verle la cara, Red sabía que estaba en problemas  
-¿Tú sabías que tu hermana se accidentó?

Red retrocedió. Entendió que cosa estaba pasando, y pasó a tener nervios. Comenzó a sudar, y tembló.  
-Ay, mamá, cómo crees… -dijo; su madre seguía viéndolo fijo, y Red cedió, bajando la cabeza –Sí…

La mujer pasó su mano por su rostro. Esto era demasiado para ella. Tomando valor, Eileen caminó hacia ella. Su mejilla estaba muy roja, y le ardía.  
-Tenemos que buscar a un médico calificado –se dijo a sí misma, ignorando a sus hijos –Debe haber en Ciudad Azafrán… si no, tal vez tengamos que ir a Unova…  
-Mamá, si me permites… -comenzó, Red y la mujer la miraron –Sé que estás molesta, pero… de verdad estoy bien. Quiero quedarme así. Digo, ¿qué problema hay, si después de todo, volví a casa? A mí no me importa mucho si no recuerdo todo lo que tenga que ver con mi pasado, porque cuando tú, o Red o papá me cuentan algo, algo que yo sabía, siento como si estuviera viviéndolo por primera vez. Quiero quedarme así, mamá… incluso lo que para ustedes es algo rutinario, para mi es totalmente nuevo

La mujer respiró hondo. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y movió la cabeza a los lados, como si negara el comentario de su hija.  
-Ve a tu cuarto –sentenció; Eileen bajó la cabeza, obedeciendo

Tumbada en la cama, con su querido pokémon gato a su lado, Eileen miró el techo. ¿De verdad le había dicho a su madre lo que había pasado? Y es que todo había pasado tan rápido, que ni ella entendía si era real o su imaginación.  
-Toto… -el Persian ronroneó -¿Mamá está enojada o dolida?

Rebuscó entre las sábanas su PokéGear nuevo, un regalo de su padre. El dispositivo era el modelo azul, su color preferido. Entre los pocos contactos que tenía, localizó con velocidad el número de Brandon. Presionó, y esperó unos segundos, pero nadie contestaba. Intentó varias veces, hasta que resolvió llamarle a Noland y preguntar.  
-Noland, ¿qué pasa con Brandon? ¿Por qué no contesta?  
-_¿Ni siquiera me vas a saludar? ¿Ni un "Hola, mi amado Noland"?_  
-Noland… -insistió; el hombre rió  
-_No te preocupes por tu amado Brandon, él está bien. Pasa que el muy tarado soltó su PokéNav mientras recibía una llamada_  
-Bueno, eso puede pasarle a cualquiera…  
-_¿Desde la cima de la pirámide?_ –no hubo respuesta, así que continuó –_Me pidió que intentara arreglarlo, pero sinceramente, no tiene arreglo. Le dije que esperara un poco, que en unos meses sale un nuevo modelo de PokéNav, o que si tan necesitado estaba, que comprara un PokéGear. Son muy resistentes, ligeros…_  
-Entiendo, sí… -interrumpió -Cuando lo veas ¿puedes decirle que me llame?  
-_Umm… okay… Yo le digo…_  
-Gracias, Noland

Colgó. Bostezó, y con el sonido del ronroneo de Toto, se quedó dormida.

Horas más tarde, el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta le despertó. Toto saltó de la cama y rascó la puerta, queriendo salir.  
-Toto…déjame dormir…  
-Eileen, voy a entrar

La voz era de su madre. La mujer abrió la puerta, y Toto salió disparado del cuarto a quién sabe dónde. Eileen frotó sus ojos, y bostezó. Su madre se sentó a la orilla de la cama, junto a su hija.  
-¿De verdad no quieres ver a un médico? –preguntó  
-No, estoy bien –pensó sus palabras, ya no estaba tan convencida –Bueno, ver a un médico para saber si tengo más daños, tal vez sí… pero no quiero someterme a algún tratamiento  
-¿Segura?  
-Sí, mamá… Sería más triste aún, ¿no? Ver a un especialista como intenta medicarme para que recuerde cosas, o como me sugiere que siga rutinas que al fin y al cabo no me ayudan a recordar. Si fuera tan fácil, ya recordaría todo…

Se quedaron calladas. Toto volvió a la habitación, con un peluche de Charmander en el hocico. Subió a la cama y lo soltó al lado de la mamá de Eileen. El pokémon gato empujó con su cabeza a Eileen, como si quisiera que ella mirara lo que había traído.  
-¿Te acuerdas de esto? –preguntó la mujer, sosteniendo el peluche de Charmander; Eileen lo negó con la cabeza –Tu papá compró muchos peluches cuando supo que iba a tener gemelos

La mujer acarició el cabello de su hija. Estaba triste, pero accedió a los deseos de la entrenadora. Después de todo, Eileen había vuelto a casa.

Después de un par de meses, las cosas estaban mejor en casa. Si bien el padre de Eileen también se puso furibundo al saber la noticia, le tranquilizó el hecho de que ella aceptara ver a un médico cuando fuera necesario. Eileen había reanudado su trabajo en el laboratorio de Oak, donde todos le trataron con la misma amabilidad y camaradería de siempre.

Al menos hasta aquella noche.

La familia estaba reunida en la sala. Mientras Red y su madre veían la televisión, el padre de Eileen revisaba documentos de Silph. Eileen miraba la pantalla de televisión, pero no ponía atención. Pensaba seriamente en algo. Su PokéGear sonó. Era el momento que estaba esperando.  
-_¿Eileen?_ –la voz era de Brandon -_¿Por qué querías que te llamara a esta hora?_  
-Por lo visto sigues usando el PokéGear de Vreneli –la chica puso en altavoz la llamada; estaba a punto de decir algo importante  
-_Ahh, sí… Estoy pensando en pre ordenar un PokéNav de nuevo modelo, pero no creo que Vreneli quiera seguir prestándome su PokéGear hasta entonces_

Los padres de Eileen escucharon la voz del Frontier Brain. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaban.  
-¿Con quién habla tu hermana? –preguntó el padre de los chicos  
-Con… con… con su…  
-Ah, sí, con su amigo –completó la mujer

Eileen se levantó de su asiento, con el PokéGear en mano. Aclaró su garganta y todos le prestaron atención.  
-Familia… y Brandon… -comenzó –Estos meses han sido muy tranquilos, apacibles… Pero quiero empezar a experimentar ciertas cosas como entrenadora pokémon. Por lo tanto, empezaré mi viaje por Kanto  
-¡¿Qué?! –su familia y Brandon gritaron de sorpresa al mismo tiempo  
-¿Estás loca? –su padre estaba en contra desde el principio  
-Entiendo que quieras viajar, pero… -su madre no sabía cómo continuar  
-_Eileen, ¿estás segura?_ –preguntó Brandon  
-Por supuesto –aseguró –Esta vez tendré mucho cuidado. Y ya que mis pokémon son tan fuertes, además que atraparé muchos pokémon, estaré con buena compañía  
-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó su padre; la mujer lo tomó del hombro, deteniéndolo antes de que se levantara  
-Todos ustedes ya han salido y visto, si no muchas regiones, muchas ciudades. Yo no… ahora mismo, quiero viajar, ver lugares, conocer más gente… Así que confíen en mí

Todos quedaron en silencio. En casa, su familia la miró fijamente, como analizándola. En Hoenn, Brandon caminó de un lado a otro, también estaba contrariado. Después de varios minutos, ya le tenían una respuesta.  
-¿Cuándo dices que te marchas? –preguntaron todos


	31. Chapter 31

Llevaba casi un año sin ver a Eileen más que en fotografías que ella enviaba o en video llamadas. Aquella mañana se parecía mucho a la que se encontró con la chica dentro de la Pirámide de Batalla. El mismo viento fresco, el mismo sol cálido, y al igual que ese día, los Wingull y Pelipper graznaban mientras volaban hacia el mar.

Miró su brazo derecho, con mucho orgullo y nostalgia. Había amarrado el maltrecho pañuelo rojo en su brazo, como una forma de tener siempre cerca a Eileen. En eso la chica tenía razón, ese pañuelo simbolizaba cierto tipo de pasión.

Sus pasos eran ligeros, y sintió la misma liviandad en su espíritu, como cuando Eileen caminaba junto a él, preguntándole cosas. Se sentía algo solo desde que ella se fue, y muchas veces, en su solitaria habitación, se recostaba y pensaba en qué estaría haciendo si Eileen estuviera ahí con él. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que ella le avisara que volvería, pero ninguno sabía cuándo sería el día.

Casi sin saber cómo, llegó a Pirámide Batalla. Alzó la mirada, contemplando el edificio como si fuera algo nuevo para él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo renuencia a entrar. Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose instantáneamente la oposición a entrar.

Vreneli lo notó desanimado cuando lo vio llegar. El senderista pareció extrañado con la distante expresión del otro hombre. Se acercó, y le dio un codazo juguetón al verlo desanimado; Brandon sólo lo miró.  
-¿Deprimido? –preguntó Vreneli, genuinamente interesado  
-No realmente… -acarició el pañuelo rojo atado a su brazo –Sólo estaba pensando cómo estará Eileen. Ya van tres días que no sé nada de ella  
-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?  
-Quiero creer que está divirtiéndose mucho que no ha tenido tiempo para llamar –pareció sonreír por momentos –Me comentó que estaba por llegar a la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, así que ahora mismo debe estar preparándose  
-Si es así, bien por ella –comentó, pero su voz parecía algo rara, como si le ocultara algo  
-Espero que le vaya bien, aunque me gustaría estar con ella

El corpulento senderista suspiró al mismo tiempo que Brandon.  
-Deberías entrar a ese laberinto ahora mismo –sugirió; Brandon quedó desconcertado por el cambio de tema tan repentino –Digo, es hora de trabajar, ¿no?  
-Ah… sí…  
-Espero que cuando regreses estés de mejor humor

Con una risa entre dientes, Brandon siguió su camino. Mientras subía las escaleras, Vreneli le miró. Tenía una sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro.  
-Definitivamente te sentirás mejor cuando bajes  
-¿Cómo? –Brandon volteó cuando le escuchó  
-Nada, apresúrate

La caminata por el lugar parecía normal. Ésta vez, recordando la primera vez que entró con Eileen, decidió caminar por el lugar como lo haría cualquier entrenador. Sin duda, la pirámide era su lugar favorito. No sólo porque trabajaba ahí: los recuerdos que había acumulado con Eileen en el lugar eran propiamente dorados.  
Distraído con sus memorias y a causa de la oscuridad, no pudo notar al Pichu que caminaba a la par de él. Sintió que había pisado algo y se detuvo. La textura era suave, y removió su pie con cuidado cuando escuchó un chillido cerca de él. Retrocedió unos pasos, intentando pensar qué pudo haber sido. Escuchó otro chillido, ésta vez angustioso, y unas pequeñas chispas amarillas chisporrotearon del pequeño cuerpo. El chillido se hizo más molesto que angustioso, y Brandon volvió a retroceder.

La luz de las chispas dejaron ver por segundos un cuerpo pequeño, y cuando retornaron, por más segundos, el entrenador descubrió la identidad del pequeño pokémon.  
-Pichu, lo lamento –se disculpó para intentar calmarlo –Si te hubiera visto…

Pichu lanzó un chillido más fuerte. Las chispas de electricidad se hicieron más grandes, y Brandon sabía que estaba en problemas. La electricidad que desprendía el pequeño pokémon iluminó el área por unos segundos más, hasta que éste, de la nada, se desmayó. Corrió hacia el pequeño pokémon y, justo cuando estaba agachándose para levantar a Pichu, sintió un fuerte empujón en la espalda que casi lo tira. Escuchó un golpe fuerte detrás de él y después un quejido.

Sacó su linterna lo más rápido que pudo, y, encendiéndola, se giró y apuntó hacia el sonido. La persona que estaba detrás de él puso su brazo frente a su cara, tapando la luz que le daba de lleno en los ojos.  
-Disculpa –volvió a excusarse, ésta vez al entrenador –Déjame ayudarte

Se acercó y extendió su mano para que el entrenador la tomara, pero, cuando la otra persona le alcanzó, Brandon soltó el agarre al verle la cara.  
-¡Auch! –la voz era de una chica –Brandon, si vas a soltarme otra vez mejor me levanto yo sola  
-¿Qué no se supone que estás en Kanto? –iluminando el área con la linterna, miró a Eileen levantarse; la chica traía una vestimenta nueva, consistiendo en unos shorts azules y un tank top negro  
-Se supone –repitió, y caminó hacia Pichu

Eileen se arrodilló junto a Pichu y lo cargó, abrazándolo contra su pecho. El pequeño pareció despertar. Brandon se acercó con cautela.  
-¿Te causó algún problema, Brandon? –preguntó  
-No, al contrario. Lo pisé por accidente  
-Logan se enfadó, ¿eh? –acarició la frente de su pokémon con ternura –Todavía es muy pequeño, así que cuando concentra mucha electricidad, se desmaya

Reanudaron su caminata, ésta vez con la iluminación de la linterna. Aunque era poca la iluminación, era suficiente para que Brandon se quedara mirando a la chica. Por alguna razón, sentía que había algo diferente en ella.  
-Aún no me ha dicho que haces aquí  
-Pensé que te gustaría verme –contestó, un poco avergonzada -¿Estás molesto?  
-Es sólo que no me esperaba verte tan pronto. Hace tres días dijiste que estabas cerca de la Liga Pokémon y ahora estás aquí  
-Precisamente por eso regresé –con una mano, buscó la pokébola de Pichu y lo devolvió; guardó la pokébola y suspiró –Te diré que el único reto que tuve en Kanto fue mi propio hermano… y encontrar un buen médico en las ciudades  
-Cierto, dijiste que te daban dolores de cabeza muy fuertes –recordó; Eileen se acercó un poco más a él  
-Y aún así sigo sin recordar cosas… Aunque, si te soy sincera, es lo que menos me importa. Prefiero aprender cosas nuevas a intentar recordar

Siguieron caminando juntos. A pesar de comunicarse diariamente, ambos estuvieron conversando largo rato. Brandon siguió mirándola, intentando adivinar qué había cambiado en ella.

Eventualmente, después de un rato alcanzaron la cima. Tomados de las manos, subieron las escaleras, sólo para encontrarse con que alguien había llegado antes que ellos. El hombre que estaba ahí se encontraba de espaldas, admirando el escenario frente a él.  
-Qué raro… -murmuró la chica –Vreneli me comentó que no había nadie más adentro  
-¡Scott! –al gritar el nombre, el desconocido volteó  
-¿Scott? –preguntó la chica –No me digas que él es… ¡el dueño del Battle Frontier!

Avanzando con paso lento, Scott se acercó a la pareja. Se quitó las gafas oscuras y miró de pies a cabeza a la entrenadora.  
-¿Cómo llegó tan rápido aquí? –preguntó la joven a Scott, entusiasmada  
-Quién sabe –respondió, evadiendo la pregunta; volvió a ponerse las gafas y volteó hacia Brandon –Parece que estoy a tiempo para ver una batalla pokémon  
-En realidad Eileen es mi…  
-¡Ah! Así que ella es la famosa Eileen de la que tanto he escuchado –interrumpió –Brandon me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dijo que eres una entrenadora excepcional  
-En realidad no me considero tan buena –estaba sonrojada por lo que ella consideró un cumplido  
-Acaba de llegar de Kanto –continuó Brandon –Estaba participando en la Liga Pokémon  
-Cierto, quería mostrarte algo

Eileen comenzó a rebuscar entre su mochila, con las miradas expectantes sobre ella. Su rostro se iluminó al encontrar lo que estaba buscando: un estuche azul marino. Le entregó el estuche a Brandon, mirándolo con expectación.  
-Ábrelo –pidió, sonriente

Adentro del estuche estaban las ocho medallas de Kanto. Brandon admiró el brillo de las medallas por un rato, mientras Scott miraba con seriedad a la chica. Al darse cuenta que Scott tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, Eileen se incomodó.  
-Físicamente estás bien –sentenció Scott; Brandon dejó de ver las medallas. Parecía tener una expresión de molestia –Pero lo que más me impresiona es ésta fuerte aura de valor que siento en ti –rascó su barbilla, meditando por segundos –Tal vez… Sí…

Scott puso su mano en el hombro de Eileen, poniéndola nerviosa.  
-¿Por qué no participas en las instalaciones? –preguntó sin rodeos –Si te soy sincero, sólo el poder de los Campeones es equiparable al de mis muchachos y puedo darme cuenta que la Liga Pokémon de Kanto fue una total decepción para ti. El Battle Frontier fue creado para entrenadores que buscan un verdadero reto, y tú eres uno de esos entrenadores

Eileen sonrió con seguridad. Incluso, su mirada se había llenado de confianza y ánimo.  
-Regresé porque me siento preparada para tomar el reto del Battle Frontier –su determinación se había encendido, lo cual Scott reconoció complacido –Usted tiene mucha razón al decir que Kanto fue como un paseo, así que quiero algo verdaderamente difícil, y ¿qué mejor lugar que éste?

Scott retiró su mano del hombro de Eileen. No lo hizo, pero estaba a punto de aplaudir la decisión de la entrenadora.  
-¿Podrías acompañarme un momento, Eileen? –Scott parecía genuinamente interesado en su compañía –Quisiera darte un tour, aunque supongo que ya debes conocer la isla a la perfección  
-No estaría mal caminar un poco –respondió; miró a Brandon, quería disculparse por dejarlo solo pero no sabía cómo –Volveré cuando termine, lo juro  
-Me dejaste solo casi un año, unas horas más no me van a matar –respondió, despeinando juguetonamente a la chica  
-Cuando termine estaré esperándote en la recepción con Vreneli  
-Puedes tardar lo que quieras. El día acaba de empezar así que estaré mucho tiempo aquí arriba -cerró el estuche de medallas, dispuesto a devolvérselas  
-No es necesario que me las regreses. De hecho, son para ti –ante sus palabras, Brandon frunció el ceño –Mi mayor motivación para conseguirlas fuiste tú, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es regalártelas  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Totalmente. Si no fuera por ti, no hubiera encontrado la motivación para viajar por todo Kanto. Me ayudaste mucho durante ese viaje, aunque no estuvieras físicamente

Sorprendido por tan único regalo, se quedó mirándola, y pudo determinar qué era lo que había cambiado en ella.  
-Te has hecho muy fuerte. No pareces tan tímida, ni dudas tanto de tu capacidad para entrenar pokémon  
-Fue gracias a ti –respondió, mirándolo a los ojos –Tú y el regalo que me diste me dieron la valentía necesaria –puso su vista en el hombro de Brandon, dándose cuenta que él tenía atado el viejo y maltrecho pañuelo rojo  
-Me habías dicho que simboliza pasión –miró también el pañuelo, y sonrió, con algo de nostalgia –En ese entonces no entendí a qué te referías con eso, pero poco a poco pude deducirlo. Tú eres mi pasión

Por su parte, Scott se quedó mirándolos. Entendía a la perfección lo que ocurría entre ellos, por lo que pronto se resolvió a dejarlos solos.  
-Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que hacer unas llamadas a un par de patrocinadores, por lo tanto, creo que será mejor si vas con Brandon  
-Pero…  
-No te preocupes, te doy el día  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Claro, sería cruel de mi parte si los separo ahora  
-Entonces… muchas gracias, Scott  
-No te alegres tanto. Te lo voy a descontar de tu sueldo

Mirando los ojos de Eileen, Brandon sonrió. Por fin dejaría de preguntarse cómo serían las cosas si ella estuviera con él.


	32. Chapter 32

La recepción de la Torre de Batalla era la misma, y no podía sentirse mejor sabiendo que los Frontier Brains seguían siendo los mismos. De pie junto a Brandon, Eileen se quedó mirando, sonriente, a los seis Frontier Brains. La examinaron rigurosamente, como si jamás la hubieran visto.  
-Eh… -comenzó Noland, rompiendo el silencio –Sigue estando bonita

Su comentario hizo reír a los otros, excepto a Brandon y Greta, quienes le miraron fulminantemente. Noland encogió los hombros al ver las reacciones de éstos dos. Celosamente, sin quitar la mirada de encima del Jefe de la Fábrica, Brandon abrazó a Eileen. La chica no pudo fingir su sorpresa, pero estaba contenta por la muestra de afecto.  
-Te ves muy bien, Eileen –comentó Lucy  
-Ah… realmente me siento igual, pero gracias –se sonrojó con el cumplido  
-Pero es cierto, el viaje te sentó muy bien –continuó Greta, acercándose más a ella –Te ves algo diferente

Anabel miró por todas partes. Parecía ensimismada, ansiosa, nerviosa. Sus ojos se posaron en la entrada, y mirando fijamente, esperó por varios minutos mientras Eileen y sus compañeros conversaban. Escuchó las risas de los otros, y sólo así volvió a ponerles atención.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Anabel? –Eileen fue la primera que notó que la Dama del Salón parecía ausente; los otros pusieron su atención en la pequeña  
-Pensé que Red vendría contigo  
-Ah… -entendió rápidamente la razón de su pregunta; Eileen se incomodó un poco –Red se quedó en Kanto. Le pregunté si quería venir, pero… -soltándose de Brandon, infló el pecho y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas e intentó hablar con la voz más profunda que pudo –"Tengo que defender mi título de Campeón ¡El poder de Kanto sabe que es la temporada en que llegan muchos retadores y debe estar preparado!"

Su imitación de Red no se escuchaba muy bien, pero fue la necesaria para hacerles saber de la ausencia de su hermano. Anabel asintió, aceptando el hecho de que Red no había vuelto.  
-Si lo molestamos lo suficiente, podría venir –le aseguró Tucker para animarla  
-Le inflaría el ego todavía más –Greta cruzó sus brazos, recordando su primera impresión del chico –Yo tuve suficiente con eso  
-Eileen –Spenser habló gentilmente, llamando la atención de la chica -¿Cómo van las cosas con…? –no quería sonar hiriente, y no tenía idea de cómo preguntar –Ya sabes, tu memoria

Suspirando con pesadez, la chica cerró sus ojos. Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué cosa decir.  
-No ha habido muchos avances –dijo seriamente –Antes de salir, prometí a mis padres que en cada ciudad buscaría un médico y que si fuera necesario, tomara una terapia… -sus labios temblaron por unos segundos, y parpadeó lentamente –Pero muchos creían que mentía, y otros dijeron que eventualmente recordaría. Terminé por cansarme de ellos cuando llegué a Ciudad Fucsia  
-¿Y no quisieras recordar? –la pregunta de Greta le dejó pensando por varios segundos  
-Realmente no –sorprendidos, los Frontier Brains levantaron las cejas casi al mismo tiempo –Seguí toda mi rutina de Pueblo Paleta, pasé tiempo con vecinos, amigos, compañeros de trabajo y por supuesto, con mi familia. Todos me contaron las cosas que hacía, lo que me gustaba, así que comencé a sentir que no era necesario que recordara porque, escuchándolos, entendí que no era una persona tan diferente a la que soy  
-Pues… si es que así te sientes bien… -Tucker no sabía qué decir, y estaba seguro que sus amigos estaban igual  
-Eso sí, me siento mejor aquí –agregó –Siento que de verdad estoy en casa. Tal vez sea gracias a ustedes  
-Vas a hacer que me sonroje –Greta miró hacia el suelo, apenada  
-Visitarlos no es la única razón por la cual estoy aquí –al mirar las caras de confusión de los seis entrenadores, sonrió –Voy a desafiarlos a una batalla pokémon bajo las reglas del Battle Frontier

Se quedaron callados, casi como si les hubiera llegado una mala noticia.  
-¿Estás segura? –los otros concordaron con la pregunta de Noland –No es que me oponga, al contrario, eres bienvenida en mi Fábrica, puedes ir cuando quieras, pero…  
-Me parece perfecto que digas eso, Noland –cerró suavemente sus ojos; inhaló y, al abrir los ojos, parecía tener una mirada salvaje y ruda –Porque no voy a tener piedad contra ninguno de ustedes

Su declaración de batalla les pareció terrorífica, por no decir más. La mirada de Eileen se posó sobre Anabel, y sonrió con superioridad. Brandon puso su mano sobre el hombro de Eileen, pero ella no se movió ni dijo nada.  
-¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco? –preguntó, preocupado por ella; Eileen lo negó con la cabeza  
-No. Me siento muy bien –exhaló, y volteó a verlo; mirándolo a los ojos, incluso él sintió un escalofrío –Llegué rápido aquí gracias a un pokémon que capturé poco después de desembarcar en Lilycove

La Dama del Salón se paró frente a la entrenadora de Kanto. Eileen le puso toda su atención.  
-Sabes que no puedes luchar directamente contra mi –Anabel había recobrado su seguridad y seriedad; ahora, ella también tenía la misma mirada que Eileen –Tienes que…  
-Ganar 69 batallas seguidas para que la 70 sea contra ti –completó la entrenadora –Sólo espérame un par de horas  
-Bien –sonrió –Esperaré tu llegada

El ambiente se sentía tenso, y no tenían idea de cómo repararlo. De repente, el estómago de alguien gruñó con fuerza, tanta que incluso ellas miraron hacia el grupo. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, y totalmente apenado, Tucker rió. Poco a poco, los otros voltearon a verlo, lo cual incomodó más al As del Domo.  
-Salí de casa sin desayunar… -se excusó, rojo por la vergüenza –Iré a comprar algo, ¿quieren acompañarme?

Los otros asintieron, mirándolo todavía. Les sorprendió un poco, y les costó mucho aguantarse la risa, pues era la primera vez que lo veían tan tímido. Eileen suspiró, divertida con la situación: parecía que había dejado de lado su seriedad y rudeza como entrenadora.  
-Me quedaré aquí –parándose frente a Brandon, lo miró a los ojos -¿Vendrás a ver mi batalla contra Anabel?  
-Por supuesto, no me perdería tal ocasión

Parándose de puntitas, Eileen le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pronto los otros Frontier Brains hicieron un escándalo de niños de primaria, mientras los dos seguían como si nada. Al darse la vuelta para despedirse de los otros, los entrenadores desviaron sus miradas.  
-Gracias por reunirse para verme –dio una reverencia hacia ellos –Y perdón si los asusté con lo que dije, pero no puedo evitarlo cuando me emociona una batalla pokémon

Les sonrió, como si la mirada tan fría que les había echado hace un rato fuera producto de su imaginación. Ondeando un adiós para ellos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a registrarse. Caminó con paso lento mientras revisaba su mochila. Sacó su cinturón de pokébolas, colocándoselo mientras caminaba. Después, rebuscó un poco más. Sacó dos pokébolas normales, y las enganchó con cuidado. Finalmente, sacó una Luxury Ball y la miró con insistencia.  
-Es tu momento de brillar, Dan –la Luxury Ball se movió en su mano; Eileen rió –Tranquilo, todavía no, yo te avisaré

El objeto dejó de moverse en su mano, apaciguado. Enganchó ésta en su cinturón y siguió su camino.

Afuera, el grupo buscó un stand de comida que les interesara. Sólo Brandon, Lucy y Noland se quedaron atrás.  
-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Noland  
-¿Qué cosa? –Brandon lo miró, sin entender  
-La mirada de Eileen –respondió Lucy; Noland asintió –No quisiera admitirlo, pero me dio miedo  
-Recuerdo esa mirada –comentó; Noland y Lucy le dieron su atención –La primera vez que vi algo así fue cuando se enfrentó a mí en Pirámide Batalla. Incluso a mi me impresionó, era la primera vez que la veía así. Debe ser cómo ella dice y sólo le pasa cuando sabe que va a enfrentarse a alguien con pokémon muy fuertes  
-Me pregunto quién será el siguiente en enfrentarse a Eileen –Lucy alzó la mirada al cielo –Estoy segura que será verdaderamente un reto vencerla

Los dos hombres voltearon a verla, incrédulos por lo que había dicho.  
-Decídete –recriminó Noland, poniendo sus brazos detrás de él –Primero la odias y ahora te emocionas por ella  
-Si te explico lo que pasó, no lo entenderías –azorada, adelantó su paso, dejándolos atrás; Brandon y Noland rieron juguetonamente

Apenas había entrado a su primera batalla. Extrañamente estaba nerviosa, aunque no era su primera batalla, era la primera vez que lucharía por conseguir un Símbolo. Su primer contrincante entró. La niña cargaba con su pesada mochila como si fuera un suplicio. De la mochila escolar asomaban varios libros.  
-Qué bueno que no recuerdo mis años escolares… -murmuró al ver a la Escolar acomodando su mochila -¿Estás lista?

La Escolar asintió. De su mochila sacó, con mucho esfuerzo, una pokébola. La lanzó sin más, liberando a su Skitty. Eileen hizo una mueca al ver al pequeño pokémon. Le daba pena por la pequeña niña, que sabía que saldría llorando de ahí en cuanto la batalla terminara. No muy convencida, destrabó la primera pokébola en su cinturón. Al lanzarla, George, su Salamence, apareció sobrevolando el área.  
-¡Demolición! –comandó sin titubear

George rugió. Voló en picada hacia Skitty, y al estar cerca dio un giro para golpearlo con la cola. El azote fue tan fuerte que mandó a volar al pequeño pokémon, que chocó contra una pared. Eso había sido todo. La niña miró fijamente a Eileen, incrédula, mientras la joven evadía la mirada de la Escolar. Devolvió a su malherido pokémon, y, con manos temblorosas, lanzó al siguiente. Un Nincada hizo su aparición.  
-Perdón, perdón… -murmuró Eileen; George volteó a verla, confundido -¡Usa Colmillo Fuego!

Volando a ras del suelo, el pokémon dragón se acercó con velocidad. De su hocico comenzó a desprenderse una ligera onda de calor, y cuando lo abrió, su hocico y colmillos estaban rodeados de fuego. Estiró un poco el cuello, alcanzando al Nincada, y cerró sus mandíbulas con fuerza. Nincada chilló por unos segundos, hasta que George lo lanzó hacia arriba. Incluso antes de azotar contra el suelo, el pokémon estaba debilitado. El ataque, que Red tan amablemente se ofreció a enseñarle, fue muy efectivo. Su dragón se posó frente a ella.

Eileen apretó sus puños. No le gustaba ese tipo de batalla desigual, pero tenía que hacerlo. La Escolar, al borde de las lágrimas, devolvió a Nincada. Con miedo, lanzó al próximo y último pokémon que le quedaba. Un Oddish. Eileen mordió su labio y cerró con fuerza los ojos.  
-Ge-George… -tartamudeó –Cabezazo

Asintiendo con seguridad, George se impulsó con sus patas traseras. Oddish sólo pudo ver cómo el inmenso Salamence se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él como si se tratara de un proyectil. Al igual que con Skitty, Oddish se golpeó contra la pared, debilitado por completo.

La Escolar devolvió a su malherido Oddish, no sin antes mirar con enojo a la entrenadora. Llorando, la niña corrió, alejándose de ella.  
-¡Perdóname! –gritó mientras la Escolar salía de la habitación

Su cariñoso Salamence seguía confundido por su reacción.

Pasaron varias horas. Cansancio, hambre, sueño, pero aún así, Eileen y sus pokémon seguían de pie. La garganta le raspaba, decidió tomarse un descanso antes de iniciar con el último set. Bajó hasta la primera planta con el elevador y suspiró pesadamente. Había subido más de sesenta pisos, y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Salió a caminar unos minutos mientras comía un Casteliacono de vainilla. El aire fresco y lo dulce del helado le hicieron sentirse bien. Al mirar al cielo, notó lo anaranjado del atardecer. Extrañaba esas puestas de sol con el sonido del oleaje. Le hacían sentirse más cómoda que el silencio de Pueblo Paleta.  
-¡Eileen! –escuchó a Brandon, llamándola

Se dio la vuelta, con tan mala suerte que el Rey de la Pirámide chocó contra ella. Ambos sintieron algo frío en el pecho, y al separarse, notaron que se habían manchado la ropa. Eileen divisó con cierta tristeza el destrozado cono que aún sostenía en la mano, y después miró el rostro del Frontier Brain.  
-Te… te compraré otro  
-No es necesario –aseguró –Estaba por volver a la Torre, aún me faltan siete batallas más

Aliviado, Brandon suspiró.  
-Me alegra haber salido a tiempo –la chica le sonrió, asintiendo  
-Primero quisiera llamar a casa, les prometí que ésta vez les llamaría al llegar

Caminaron juntos hacia la Torre de Batalla. Tiró en el bote de basura más cercano el cono roto, y miró la blanca mancha en su camiseta negra. Estaba secándose, al igual que la mancha que Brandon tenía en su chaqueta verde.

En el área de computadoras, Eileen tecleó rápidamente para establecer conexión con Kanto mientras Brandon se quitaba la sucia chaqueta. Observó con más detenimiento la mancha de helado, que no suponía amenaza alguna para su ropa y luego revisó la camiseta negra que usaba debajo, la cual estaba intacta. La pantalla dejó de mostrar el anuncio de espera, y después de unos segundos, la imagen llegó con claridad.  
-_¡Leaf! _–gritó Red con emoción _-¡Y Brandon también!  
_-Te dije que ésta vez llamaría –dijo, con una sonrisa -¿Cómo están?  
-_Bien, acabo de volver de Ciudad Azafrán. La temporada pesada empezará dentro de una semana y quiero descansar un poco_

Detrás de Red, una mujer de cabellos azules se asomó. Intrigada, miró directo hacia la pantalla y al reconocer a su hija, se acercó para saludar.  
-_¡Leiny! _–estaba visiblemente contenta por ver a su hija -_¿Cómo van las cosas en Hoenn?  
_-Perfectamente bien –respondió; volteó a ver a Brandon, quien seguía revisando su ropa. Tocó su brazo y él volteó a verla –Ah, mamá. Él es Brandon

La mujer empujó a Red haciéndolo a un lado, y acercó más su rostro a la pantalla, como si eso le permitiera estar más cerca de ellos. Tomó por sorpresa al entrenador de Hoenn, quien parecía nervioso.  
-_Es él con quién charlabas a diario, ¿no?_ –preguntó; Eileen asintió –_Tu "amigo", ¿cierto?  
_-No es mi amigo, es mi… –dijo por lo bajo  
-_Bueno, sí… entiendo_ –fijó su vista en Brandon –_Al menos se ve mejor que tu papá_

Eileen, Brandon y Red rieron nerviosamente.  
-_Señor Brandon, ¿verdad que vendrá a visitarnos alguna vez?_ –se alejó de la pantalla y Red volvió a ser visible para ellos –_Estoy segura que a mi esposo le encantaría conocerlo. Él también es un aficionado de los pokémon legendarios_

Nervioso por la actitud de la mujer, comenzó a balbucear. No tenía idea de qué responder y no estaba preparado para ello.  
-_No te preocupes_ –intervino Red –_Gracias a Arceus somos una familia de mente abierta. Además, papá no tiene escopetas ni nada de eso  
__-Por favor, cuide bien de Eileen mientras ella está con usted _–pidió; Brandon asintió rápidamente  
-No se preocupe por eso –aseguró

Red volteó al escuchar unos pasos acercarse. Su padre, con una deslavada camiseta con el logo de Silph y pantalones de trabajo de color marrón, apareció. Despeinado y bostezando, se acercó a ver. Red le hizo espacio, sonriendo. El hombre se quitó los lentes y les quitó cualquier suciedad que tuvieran los cristales con su camiseta. Volvió a colocarse los lentes, y fijó su vista en la pantalla. Más nervioso, Brandon se quedó firme, como si estuviera frente a un militar.  
-_Él… él es…_–su expresión era algo indescifrable, y no sabía cómo continuar su oración  
-_Es el novio de la niña_ –respondió su mujer, contenta  
-_Ah, el novio de la niña…_ -repitió y al procesar bien la información se escandalizó -_¡¿Cómo que el novio de la niña?!  
__-_Papá, ya habíamos hablado de esto, y dijiste que si me hacía feliz entonces la edad no…  
-_¡No, no es eso! ¡Eso no me importa! _–gritó; ahora parecía más despierto y temblaba de emoción –_Usted es Brandon, ¿cierto?_

Asintió. Ahora estaba confundido.  
-_¿Es el mismo que grabó una serie de documentales para MVTV sobre Volcanion?_ –Eileen, Red y su madre divisaron con atención al explorador, quien sólo se encogió de hombros  
-Tenía que recordarme ése fracaso… -respondió, afectado por recordar –Sí, era yo…

El padre de los chicos tembló aún más. Y así, de repente, se desmayó. Red se agachó lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarlo, mientras la mujer de cabellos azules sonreía nerviosa.  
-_Eh… por favor, llamen después_ –miró al suelo por unos segundos –_Que estén bien_

Así como así, la conexión a Kanto se terminó. Los dos seguían estupefactos.  
-No sabía que habías hecho documentales –dijo ella, sin salir de la sorpresa por ver a su padre tan emocionado  
-Fue algo pequeño que hice hace seis años –respondió, aún mirando la pantalla del computador –Era joven, necesitaba el dinero y no dejaban de llamarme "Prodigio de las Expediciones"

Eileen volteó a verlo, con mirada curiosa. Él la miró a los ojos, entendiendo de una vez todas las preguntas que ella quería hacerle.  
-Mis padres viven de exploraciones, ruinas arqueológicas, pokémon legendarios e historia. Así que, naturalmente, aprendí todo eso y me conseguí fama entre arqueólogos y demás. Hace seis años, me ofrecieron grabar unos documentales sobre un pokémon llamado Volcanion –recordando esa anécdota, suspiró –Pero costaba demasiado trasladarnos de Kalos a Johto, de Johto a Sinnoh, además, por la peligrosidad de Volcanion, no podíamos acercarnos mucho y no se nos estaba permitido luchar contra él, por lo cual no pudimos conseguir muchas tomas. El caso es que fue un fracaso –echó su chaqueta verde sobre su hombro -Me sorprende que tu padre me haya reconocido. Nunca se mostraron esos documentales…  
-Papá tiene conocidos en muchos lugares –contestó –No me sorprendería que usara sus influencias

Comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo, encontrando divertida, después de todo, la reacción del padre de Eileen. La chica estaba lista para continuar con las batallas, pues sólo le faltaba un set más. Poco a poco, comenzó a emocionarse. Sabía que ganaría.


	33. Chapter 33

El Ludicolo del entrenador sucumbió ante la quemadura ocasionada por el Puño Fuego de Gale. Cuando el entrenador desapareció de su vista, corriendo como todos los anteriores, Eileen dio un gran salto, emocionada por haber terminado con la batalla número 69. Gale, por su parte, movió su cola en señal de alegría, azotándola con algo de fuerza en el suelo. Presenciando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, Brandon sonrió.  
-No puedo creer que logramos vencer a 69 entrenadores… -se sentó sobre el suelo, exhausta; su Tyranitar hizo lo mismo, ocasionando un pequeño temblor cuando se lanzó al suelo –Quisiera tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar  
-Tú también guardas secretos, ¿eh? –Brandon se sentó frente a ella –Al igual que con Red, aún no he visto a tu tercer pokémon  
-Porque quiero que sea sorpresa –sonrió, y destrabó la Luxury Ball para entregársela –Ahí adentro está un pokémon muy, muy especial

El Rey de la Pirámide examinó con interés el objeto. Si se le preguntara, diría que era igual que cualquier otra Luxury Ball. De repente, el pokémon adentro comenzó a moverse con insistencia. La pokébola parecía que se abriría en cualquier momento.  
-No, Dan, espera un poquito más –dijo la joven; como si fuera un encantamiento efectivo, el pokémon dejó de moverse  
-¿Puedes al menos darme una pista? –pidió, mirando fijamente el objeto en su mano -¿Color?, ¿Tamaño?, ¿Tipo?  
-No –respondió a secas –Si te digo al menos una de esas cosas, podrías adivinar

Brandon le regresó la Luxury Ball, y ella volvió a engancharla en su cinturón. Inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, miró la mancha de helado sobre su ropa.  
-Al menos no fue chocolate –se dijo –Es más difícil quitar manchas de chocolate…  
-Puedo ir a comprarte otro Casteliacono ahora mismo –se ofreció, mirando la mancha que tenía su chaqueta –Tendré cuidado al traerlo  
-No es necesario que vayas –se levantó, y estiró sus brazos, bostezando –Si es que el puesto sigue abierto cuando termine aquí, tienes todo mi permiso para comprarlo

Mientras Brandon se levantaba, Eileen apuntó la pokébola de Gale hacia el dócil Tyranitar, haciéndolo volver. Intentó calmar su emoción, pero comenzó a temblar. Su espíritu de batalla estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ella. Intrigado por el cambio, Brandon examinó de cerca el rostro de la chica. Eileen le devolvió la mirada, pero incluso su forma de verlo era diferente.  
-Das miedo –dijo por fin, pero a Eileen parecía no importarle  
-Red dijo que siempre que voy a luchar contra alguien fuerte me pongo así  
-Todos los entrenadores hacemos lo mismo –le respondió –Y creo que, como entrenadora, te hace falta madurar. No puedes ir por ahí poniendo esa cara cuando vas a enfrentarte contra otros–pellizcó las mejillas de Eileen con suavidad  
-Pero tú haces lo mismo, y te pones grosero  
-Una cosa es ponerse serio y provocar con insultos al otro entrenador, y otra muy diferente es parecer asesino. Durante una batalla pokémon difícil, no es necesario que pongas esa cara desde el principio. Eso, simplemente, lo convierte en un suplicio, una obligación. Las batallas pokémon, más allá de medir fuerza contra otros, son un tipo de recreación. Deberías sonreír más, y disfrutarlas verdaderamente

Le soltó, y le sonrió con calidez. Pese a tener una expresión seria, Eileen comenzó a sonrojarse. Asintió, entendiendo lo que él quería decirle, y su seriedad pareció suavizarse un poco.  
-B-bien… -tartamudeó, parecía ponerse tímida –Entonces enséñame a controlarme  
-Por supuesto –se inclinó un poco hacia ella –Pero, primero…

Eileen tembló, y cerró sus ojos deseando que él la besara lo más pronto posible. A punto de juntar sus labios, unas pisadas se escucharon. Parecía que quien sea que fuera, estaba apresurado.  
-¡Esperen! ¡Ya casi llego!

El grito hizo eco en el silencioso salón, al igual que las pisadas. Desconcentrada y asustada, Eileen se movió hacia enfrente de forma inconsciente, golpeando con su frente la boca de Brandon. Greta llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo sobándose la boca y a Eileen mortificada, con las manos temblorosas.  
-¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas y haciendo una mueca un tanto infantil  
-¡Fue un accidente, Brandon! –Eileen pareció ignorar a la rubia; estiró su mano para tocar los labios de Brandon -Perdón  
-Ah… -acercándose, Greta puso una expresión pícara –Le mordiste la lengua, ¿eh?

Los dos voltearon a verla, y en pocos segundos se pusieron rojos. Greta comenzó a reír desmesuradamente al verlos tan nerviosos. Apuntó hacia ellos, doblándose a carcajadas.  
-No se preocupen, no le diré a nadie –quitó de su ojo una lágrima; había reído tanto que estaba llorando –Parece ser que llegué a tiempo para ver tu batalla contra Anabel  
-Sí… -contestó débilmente, todavía roja –Estábamos a punto de subir…  
-Sí, sí, como sea –parecía no creerle –Iré a avisarle a la enana que ya van para allá

Guiñándoles el ojo, caminó hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al siguiente piso. Sonrió para sí misma con picardía al verlos aún rojos. Mirándola desaparecer de su vista, Eileen suspiró.  
-Estás de acuerdo con que fue un accidente, ¿verdad? –Brandon asintió –Ojalá no hubiera interrumpido  
-Das cabezazos muy fuertes –su comentario incomodó más a la chica –Con esa fuerza, deberías luchar tú y no tus pokémon

Eileen se encogió de hombros, ligeramente ofendida. Miró hacia el suelo, pensando en una respuesta ingeniosa cuando sintió la cálida mano de Brandon en su barbilla. Al levantar la mirada, entendió y cerró los ojos. Un beso lento y amoroso le dejó sin habla. Eileen sintió el abrazo del Frontier Brain, y pensó que era afortunada por estar así con él. No le quedó más que olvidar todo lo demás y perderse en ese momento especial. Después de un rato, se separaron y sonrieron.  
-Eso fue un beso de buena suerte –acarició el cabello de Eileen –Te extrañé mucho…  
-Yo te extrañé el doble

Tomó la mano de Brandon, apretándola como para confirmar que no era un sueño; él retornó el gesto. Tomados de las manos, caminaron juntos hacia el siguiente piso.

En unos minutos más, la batalla contra Anabel daría lugar. Y aún así, los dos aparecieron en el siguiente piso, mirándose con profunda ternura. Anabel, Greta y Scott les esperaban ahí, y no pudieron abrir sus bocas, sorprendidos, al ver al usualmente serio y rudo Frontier Brain en una escena tan cursi.  
-Juro por Arceus que si empiezan a hablar con voces chillonas, me tiro de éste piso –sentenció Greta, con algo de vergüenza ajena; Anabel soltó una risita, cubriendo su boca con sus manos  
-A mi me parece bien –comentó Scott –No que te tires de éste piso, si no que él esté contento  
-Yo creo que se ven tiernos… -Anabel tenía vergüenza de decirlo, y se sonrojó levemente –Parecen de esas parejas de entrenadores que vienen…

Acercándose a ellos, la pareja se soltó. Anabel y Eileen cruzaron miradas casi al instante. Como si una fuera el espejo de la otra, sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Entre ellas dos, había un aura competitiva tan fuerte que incluso Brandon, Greta y Scott pudieron sentirla. Sin embargo, Greta fue la primera en notar la enorme mancha blanca en el top negro de Eileen. Rápidamente, su mente trabajó justo como la de Noland, pensando en una forma de molestarlos e incomodarlos. Por lo bajo, rió maléficamente.  
-¡Ah! –gritó, apuntando hacia la mancha; Eileen volteó a verla, confundida por su reacción -¡Al parecer alguien no pudo esperar a estar casado!  
-Ah, ésto –jaló la parte que tenía la mancha y la observó con cuidado; después volteó a ver a Brandon –Fue un accidente

Los otros voltearon a verlo, esperando una explicación. Greta estaba preparada para reírse de él cuando se pusiera nervioso, pero en vez de ello, Brandon les mostró su chaqueta verde.  
-Es una mancha de helado, genio –molesto por la imaginación de Greta, bufó; Anabel volvió a suprimir su risa poniendo sus manos sobre su boca mientras Greta apretó sus puños por la inesperada reacción del Frontier Brain.  
-¿Podemos iniciar de una vez? –pidió la entrenadora; Anabel asintió, recuperada de su risa

Tomaron sus puestos en los extremos opuestos del campo de batalla. Greta, Brandon y Scott se recargaron en la pared que estaba detrás de Eileen, mirando con atención.  
-Va a ser interesante, ¿cierto? –Scott miró fijamente a las dos contendientes  
-Claro –respondió Brandon –Eileen trae a dos de sus pokémon más fuertes. Gale y George no tendrán problema alguno contra los pokémon de Anabel  
-¿Gale? ¿George? –confundido, Scott volteó a ver a su empleado –Jamás había conocido a un entrenador que nombrara a sus pokémon  
-Su hermano también lo hace –interrumpió Greta –Espero que Eileen haya superado a Red. Mi único propósito para ver ésta batalla es saber si debo entrenar más o no cuando se presente al Dojo  
-Ya veremos. Anabel tiene una sorpresa que trajo de Johto

Los dos Frontier Brains miraron a Scott, preguntándose de qué hablaba.

Las dos entrenadoras estaban listas para iniciar. Anabel tenía en su mano una pokébola, mientras que Eileen tenía su mano sobre su cinturón de pokébolas.  
-¿Lista? –preguntó Anabel; Eileen asintió -¡Alakazam, ve!

Lanzó su pokébola, la cual cayó a pocos metros de ella. Se liberó su Alakazam, quien permaneció firme frente a su entrenadora. La pokébola que lanzó se regresó hacia ella, como si fuera un búmeran. Eileen destrabó la primera pokébola de su cinturón. Apuntó la pokébola hacia el campo de batalla y, sin más, Gale se liberó. Rugió con fuerza al ver a Alakazam, el cual mantuvo la calma.  
-Anabel está en desventaja… -murmuró Greta; Brandon asintió  
-Parece ser –comentó Scott, cruzando los brazos –En todo caso, recuerda no subestimarla

Gale miró fijamente a Alakazam, esperando una orden de batalla. Anabel, sin embargo, se apresuró.  
-¡Puño Hielo!  
Alakazam soltó sus cucharas y concentró toda su energía en su puño derecho. Sus plateadas cucharas flotaron, quedándose a sus costados, mientras él corría hacia Gale. Su puño adquirió un brillo blanco, el cual desapareció y se convirtió en escarcha y hielo cuando hizo contacto con Gale. Pero el golpe sólo empujó un poco al Pokémon Armadura, el cual, con una expresión de aburrimiento, miró hacia abajo, a Alakazam.  
-Perfecto… -Eileen sonrió para sí misma, al mismo momento que Gale azotó su cola contra el suelo -¡Gale, Vendetta!  
-¿Qué ataque es ese? –preguntó Greta, sumamente alarmada: miró a Brandon, esperando una respuesta

Antes de que pudiera responder, el rugido del Tyranitar les ensordeció. Su puño despegó una llameante aura negruzca. Con enorme poder, golpeó al Alakazam de Anabel directo en la cara, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. El cuerpo del pokémon psíquico hizo una pequeña grieta en la pared, y terminó colapsándose. Anabel volteó hacia su pokémon, el cual, con mucha dificultad, comenzó a levantarse.  
-Vendetta es como Contraataque, ¿no? –ni Scott ni Brandon respondieron a la pregunta de Greta  
-Los Alakazam son muy fuertes como atacantes especiales. Los movimientos físicos los dejan en ridículo –su hiriente provocación sorprendió a todos –Gale y yo estamos preparados para cualquier cosa que intentes  
-Sí que es ruda… -murmuró Scott; Greta asintió rápidamente –Bueno, después de todo ésta batalla sí es interesante  
-¡Gale! –Tyranitar azotó con fuerza su cola -¡Triturar!

Impulsándose, Gale corrió hacia Alakazam. El pokémon psíquico estaba tan débil que parecía que ese sería el fin para él. Con su poder psíquico, colocó sus flotantes cucharas plateadas frente a él. Las cucharas se golpearon una contra la otra, y una barrera azulada se colocó frente a Alakazam. Gale chocó contra el campo de energía, retrocediendo al instante.  
-¡Deshabilítalo!

Ante la orden de Anabel, el campo de energía de Alakazam se disipó. Sus cucharas flotaron hacia el hocico de Gale, golpeándolo con aparente suavidad. Cuando el pokémon quiso abrir sus fauces para mordisquear los utensilios, se encontró con que su hocico estaba sellado por alguna fuerza. Al ver esto, Eileen gruñó y apretó sus puños.  
-¡Gale, usa Golpe!

Con una expresión de furia, Tyranitar corrió hacia Alakazam. Ondeando su cola y moviendo su cabeza como endemoniado, se acercó al maltrecho pokémon psíquico.  
-¡Protección!

Las cucharas volvieron a chocar, emitiendo un suave eco. La barrera de energía volvió a colocarse entre ambos pokémon, y Gale sintió su puño rebotar cuando la golpeó. Continuó golpeando y dando coletazos con mucha fuerza, intentando romperla, pero sólo logró agotarse. Cansado, comenzó a jadear, mirando furioso hacia Alakazam.  
-¡Ahora, Alakazam! ¡Tiro Sísmico!

Los ojos del pokémon psíquico brillaron, y sus cucharas volvieron a él. Concentrando toda su fuerza, apuntó las cucharas hacia Gale, levantándolo con una sorprendente facilidad. Eileen y los demás alzaron la vista, mientras Gale se movía frenéticamente, como si eso le liberara de lo que sea que lo había levantado. Casi sin avisar, sintió un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Resquebrajando algunos azulejos debajo de él, el pokémon comenzó a levantarse prontamente. Alakazam también parecía cansado, tal vez al borde de caerse en cualquier momento.  
-¡Vamos, Gale, levántate! –aturdido, su pokémon logró pararse -¡Utiliza Garra Sombra!

La garra derecha de Gale comenzó a rodearse de un color púrpura, y pronto se desprendía de su brazo entero un aura negra.  
-¡Protección otra vez, Alakazam!

Por tercera vez, las cucharas de Alakazam crearon una barrera defensiva. Al ver esto, Eileen pareció enfadarse porque su ataque iba a fallar. Nadie contó con que, al hacer contacto con la barrera, las garras de Gale disiparon la barrera por completo. Quien había fallado fue Alakazam. Anabel abrió los ojos como platos al ver cómo el Tyranitar golpeaba con sus garras el pecho de su pokémon. Finalmente, las cucharas de Alakazam cayeron al mismo tiempo en que él se desplomaba sin más energía para luchar. Gale sintió que la presión que le evitaba abrir sus fauces se desvanecía, y emitió un pequeño gruñido.

Pese a haber ganado la primera batalla, ni Eileen ni Gale se confiaron. Anabel hizo volver a Alakazam a su pokébola. Algo triste, y preocupada por su pokémon, miró por segundos su pokébola. Metiéndola a su bolsillo del pantalón, intercambió la pokébola con otra.  
-Debo admitir que lo hiciste muy bien –apretó un poco la pokébola en su mano –Pero estoy segura que Snorlax va a acabar contigo

Lanzó la pokébola al campo de batalla, liberando a su pokémon. Inusualmente, a diferencia de muchos otros Snorlax, el de Anabel parecía estar completamente despierto, pese a tener los ojos cerrados. Gale volteó a ver a Eileen, y ella exhaló. Apuntó hacia Gale con su pokébola, devolviéndolo.  
-Debes descansar un poco –la pokébola se movió débilmente –Hiciste un gran trabajo

Sonriendo con confianza, colocó la pokébola de Gale en el cinturón. A continuación, extrajo la segunda pokébola en su cinturón. Apuntando la pokébola hacia el cielo, ésta se abrió y liberó a George. Scott admiró las rojas alas del dragón mientras éste sobrevolaba a Snorlax.  
-No puedo creer que tenga pokémon tan fuertes –comentó, boquiabierto; volteó a ver a Brandon -¿Qué otro pokémon trajo hoy?  
-No lo sé –respondió, mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica –Dijo que es una sorpresa  
-Al igual que Anabel y su tercer pokémon, ¿eh? –Scott volvió a mirar al campo de batalla, sonriendo –Qué entretenido

Eileen miró a su Salamence volar y se decidió por un ataque.  
-¡George, Colmillo Fuego!

Volando en picada hacia Snorlax, el hocico de George comenzó a desprender fuego. Alargó el cuello cuando estuvo cerca del pokémon de tipo normal, y mordió, con mucha fuerza, el gordo brazo de Snorlax. El ataque pareció no hacerle mucho, incluso, parecía inmune al dolor.  
-¡Snorlax, Puño Hielo!

Al escuchar la orden de Anabel, George se separó lo más rápido que pudo, ascendiendo, casi hasta toparse con el techo. Sabía que ese ataque significaba problemas para él. Snorlax, en cambio, dio u gran salto con su gélido puño, intentando alcanzarlo. Su puñetazo dio contra el aire, a pocos centímetros de George, quien pareció suspirar de alivio.  
-Te recomendaría que no usaras ataques de fuego o hielo contra Snorlax –Eileen volteó al escuchar el consejo de Brandon –Tiene la habilidad Cebo  
-Comprendo –la chica asintió –Tendré que olvidarme de causarle una quemadura o hacerlo retroceder

Greta alzó sus manos hacia la cara de Brandon, tapándole la boca con cierta impertinencia.  
-No se nos permite ayudarle –le dijo; luego volteó a ver a Scott -¿Verdad?  
-Por mí está bien –respondió su jefe; Greta soltó lentamente a Brandon

George seguía volando, alejado de Snorlax, y Anabel supo que había infundido cierto temor al pokémon dragón con sólo la mención y demostración del Puño Hielo.  
-¡Tambor!

Snorlax golpeteó su pecho con fuerza, haciendo que el sonido del golpe retumbara. Como si fuera una música de batalla, Snorlax se sintió más fuerte de lo que en verdad era.  
-Estoy en serios problemas… -se dijo a sí misma –Ah, ¡George, Danza Dragón!

Aleteando con fuerza, George dio unos giros y piruetas en el aire. Parecía relajarse poco a poco, y comenzó a soltar un aura rojiza con negro. Su velocidad al hacer las piruetas aumentó, y rugió fuertemente.  
-¡George, Enfado!

Los ojos de su Salamence se tornaron rojos, al igual que su cuerpo, el cual adquirió una tonalidad roja. Sin más, se lanzó contra Snorlax. Propinándole coletazos y mordiscos. Recibiendo los golpes, Snorlax aguantó, esperando la indicación de su entrenadora.  
-¡Retribución!

Snorlax siguió aguantando, y, de pronto, soltó un fuerte puñetazo al cuello de George. Salamence se golpeó del costado contra la pared. Mientras caía, su tonalidad roja comenzó a disiparse. Débilmente, George gruñó.  
-¿Qué tal eso? –Anabel parecía triunfante –Snorlax está tan fuerte que no importa quién lances, lo derribaremos  
-George… -apretó sus puños, y pareció temblar -¡George, tú puedes!

Temblando, George comenzó a levantarse. Su cuerpo, de repente, se puso más rojo que la primera vez que usó enfado. Ahora estaba verdaderamente molesto. Anabel dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, más sorprendida que los otros.

Lanzándose, nuevamente, George dio un empujón muy fuerte a Snorlax. El pesado pokémon de tipo normal se tambaleó, y finalmente, cayó al suelo. El color rojo de George volvió a desaparecer, y él también se desplomó, jadeando fuerte. Sus ojos seguían rojos, estaba cansado y confundido, pero hasta él sabía que había llegado a su límite.  
-Me sorprende que ese Salamence tenga el movimiento Enfado… -mencionó el hombre, rascándose la barbilla –No es muy común ver a un Salamence con ese movimiento…  
-Se lo enseñó mi hermano –mencionó al escucharlo –Red me ayudó mucho con los movimientos que George, Gale, Toto y Stuart tienen  
-Red… -murmuró Anabel –Pues les enseñó muy bien…

Ambas apuntaron sus pokébolas a sus respectivos pokémon. Y al mismo tiempo, con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción por una buena pelea, ambas sonrieron a los pokémon que habían luchado. Anabel intercambió la pokébola por otra que tenía en su bolsillo y se quedó quieta unos segundos, emocionada porque al fin usaría a ese pokémon. Por su parte, la mano de Eileen permaneció sobre la Luxury Ball, la cual comenzó a moverse enérgicamente.  
-Al fin podré ver a ese pokémon –Brandon seguía mirando fijamente a Eileen, y entonces, esbozó una leve sonrisa –Si confías tanto en "Dan", entonces debe ser muy fuerte  
-Esperen a ver al pokémon nuevo de Anabel –comentó Scott, cruzando sus brazos –Incluso a mi me sorprendió que tuviera tanta suerte de encontrarlo  
-¿De verdad es tan magnífico como dices? –preguntó la rubia; Scott asintió  
-Sí. Es un pokémon eléctrico muy elusivo

Anabel miró directo a Eileen. Las dos estaban igual de emocionadas por la misma razón: serían capaces de presumir sus nuevas capturas.  
-Reitero: lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Pero tu racha se acaba aquí mismo  
-Anabel, no deberías darlo por hecho –respondió, destrabando la Luxury Ball –Dan y yo podríamos darte una gran sorpresa  
-No tan grande como la que yo les tengo –lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo su pokébola -¡Adelante, compañero!

Al chocar contra el suelo, la pokébola se abrió. Frente a ellos estaba una imponente bestia amarilla. Sus colmillos, su pelaje, y la melena púrpura de éste fantástico pokémon los dejó sin habla. Eileen pudo sentir cómo su Luxury Ball temblaba con más fuerza en su mano, como si Dan también estuviera presenciando la escena.  
-Un… un Raikou… -fue todo lo que Brandon alcanzó a decir  
-¿Cuándo consiguió a ese pokémon? –se preguntó Greta  
-Si pusieran más atención a las cosas, se habrían dado cuenta que Anabel fue a Johto hace dos meses –les contestó Scott  
-¿Qué dices?, ¿Eso en qué momento pasó? –Greta miró al jefe, esperando con ansias su respuesta  
-Hace dos meses –repitió

Eileen no se dejó intimidar por éste pokémon. Estaba impresionada, pero, aunque le costara, tenía que mantener la calma. No tener una mirada terrorífica y no parecer sorprendida de verdad le costaba trabajo.  
-Bueno, ha llegado la hora –dijo; Greta y Brandon tenían toda su atención –Es momento de mostrarles a Dan

Temblando por la emoción, lanzó la pokébola. Pero delante de ellos no se liberó un pokémon, y se sorprendieron incluso más al ver que, de la pokébola, había emergido un muchacho. Sus miradas fueron de total confusión, incluso Scott tuvo que quitarse los lentes para asegurarse que no era su imaginación.  
-Sorprendente, ¿verdad?  
El muchacho volteó hacia Eileen. Su piel era blanca, y sus cabellos ondulados y dorados. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color rojo de un rubí. Vestía de blanco, con un chaleco azul sobre su camisa de manga larga. Sus zapatos, blancos al igual que su ropa, parecían ser nuevos. Greta quedó embobada mirándolo, mientras Brandon examinaba a éste curioso personaje.  
-De haber sabido que las personas pueden ser capturadas, lo hubiera capturado yo –comentó la rubia, mirando al muchacho  
-Hay algo muy raro en él –Brandon cruzó miradas con el muchacho, notando algo en sus ojos  
-Sólo está celoso porque él es guapo y tú no –Greta sintió un coscorrón en su cabeza; Brandon mantuvo su puño en la cabeza de Greta sin dejar de ver al chico  
-¿Estás segura que él es un pokémon? –ni siquiera Anabel lo creía; el chico rubio sonrió con confianza mientras veía a Brandon  
-Totalmente. No tengas miedo de atacarlo, ¿verdad, Dan? –el chico asintió

Raikou gruñó. Abriendo el hocico, corrió hacia el muchacho. Anabel pareció horrorizada al ver que su pokémon estaba a punto de atacar a un humano. Volteando rápidamente hacia Raikou, Dan puso su mano derecha frente a él, como haciendo una señal para que Raikou parara. El pokémon eléctrico continuó, pero chocó contra una barrera invisible que estaba frente a Dan.  
-Eso es… ¿Protección? –Greta miró al chico, desconcertada  
-¡Ahora Dan, Psíquico!

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron. Con su mirada fija en Raikou, apuntó sus dedos índices al pokémon rival. Al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus manos, Raikou flotó. Cerró su mano derecha en un puño, y Raikou comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Bajó ese brazo, y con su brazo izquierdo, pareció dar un puñetazo al aire. En ese momento, Raikou salió disparado hacia el techo. Dan sonrió, confianzudo.  
-¿Qué… qué clase de broma es ésta? –se preguntó la chica de cabellos lila, mientras su Raikou caía

Dan volteó otra vez, mirando a Brandon, y le sonrió amablemente.  
-¡Ya sé qué es! –gritó el Frontier Brain; Eileen volteó para verlo también  
-¿De verdad? –preguntó la chica  
-Latios –respondió él, visiblemente emocionado

Eileen resopló, y Brandon supo que estaba en lo correcto.  
-Por eso no quería darte pistas –le dijo  
-Quiere decir que acerté  
-Dan… -Eileen volteó hacia el muchacho

Entendiendo, el chico asintió. Comenzó a brillar, con una luz tan cegadora, que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos poniendo sus brazos frente a ellos. Cuando la luz cesó, frente a Eileen estaba un pokémon azul con blanco. No necesitaban más descripciones, de verdad era un Latios. Debajo de él, las ropas que estaba usando estaban hechas girones. Dan parecía contento de mostrarles su verdadera forma.  
-Ahora no tendrás problema en luchar, ¿verdad? –Eileen parecía divertida con las reacciones de todos, y Dan revoloteó alrededor de ella; Anabel asintió -¡Perfecto!

Dan se quedó frente a su entrenadora. Con sincronización, los dos se pusieron serios.  
-¡Dan, Viento Helado!

Con impresionante velocidad, el Pokémon Eón voló hacia Raikou. Rodeó al pokémon, mientras un gélido viento chocaba contra Raikou. Un montón de escarcha cayó a los pies de Raikou. Cuando terminó, Dan volvió al lado de Eileen. Raikou quiso darle caza, pero tenía las patas congeladas.  
-¡Raikou! –Anabel gruñó -¡Ataque Rápido!

Con algo de dificultad, el pokémon se liberó del hielo. Corrió hacia Latios, quien con un grácil movimiento, ascendió fuera de su alcance. Raikou paró a tiempo frente a Eileen. Al ver lo cerca que estuvo de dañarla, Dan enfureció. Voló hacia Raikou, y lo empujó fuertemente con sus brazos. Raikou retrocedió varios metros.  
-Para ser recién capturado, se preocupa mucho por ti –boquiabierto, Brandon admiró al legendario dragón  
-¡Dan! –el pokémon parecía listo -¡Rayo Hielo!

Abrió su hocico, y al hacerlo, una esfera azulada se formó. Lanzó un chillido, y de la bola azul salió un rayo frío que chocó contra Raikou.  
-¡Bien hecho! –Dan volvió a revolotear alrededor de ella, contento  
-No puede ser… -gruñó Anabel –No he logrado dañarlo…  
-Tu chica parece estar muy relajada –Scott puso su mano sobre el hombro de Brandon –Al principio de la batalla parecía muy concentrada en ganar, pero ahora mismo parece que está disfrutándolo como se debe  
-Tal vez porque tiene ventaja –comentó Greta –Aunque sus otros pokémon estén algo herido, sigue teniéndolos si los necesita. Anabel sólo tiene a Raikou y ni siquiera ha conseguido atinar un golpe  
-¡Triturar, Raikou!

Raikou corrió hacia Dan, quien volvió a flotar para alejarse. Voló cerca de Raikou, como si lo retara a que lo alcanzara. El pokémon dragón parecía disfrutar de lo que consideraba un juego, hasta que, por fin, Raikou le encajó los enormes colmillos en un ala. No fue muy profundo, pero su chillido de dolor y la sangre que brotó alarmaron a Eileen.  
-¡Dan! –su Latios volteó una vez más hacia ella; la notó muy preocupada; lentamente voló hacia ella, y tomó las manos de su entrenadora -¿De verdad te sientes bien?

Latios asintió, y la soltó. Regresó al campo de batalla, y lanzó un chillido.  
-Muy bien, Dan ¡Resplandor!

Su vuelo fue muy veloz, pero pudieron distinguir cuando de su cuerpo se liberaron tres esferas de energía. Las tres aumentaron su tamaño, uniéndose para hacer una esfera gigante. Era cegadora, y todos cerraron sus ojos ante su brillo. Escucharon un estallido, y el rugido de Raikou.  
-¿Ha terminado? –poco a poco, Greta abrió los ojos; desplomado sobre el suelo se encontraba Raikou

Anabel miró a su pokémon. El misterioso Latios probó ser más fuerte que su Raikou. Liberándose de la tensión, suspiró y cayó de rodillas. Latios voló hacia Eileen, para abrazarla y celebrar que había ganado su primera batalla con ella.

Scott y los otros Frontier Brains se acercaron a ella. Dan soltó a su entrenadora, y se puso detrás de Brandon. Lo empujó juguetonamente con su cabeza, y el Frontier Brain acarició al dócil dragón. Eileen caminó hacia Anabel, y extendiendo su mano, le ayudó a levantarse.  
-Disculpa si nos excedimos –parecía apenada por ganar; Anabel lo negó con la cabeza  
-Está bien. Significa que tengo que practicar más con Raikou. Me confié por su estatus de leyenda y… bueno, tú también nos sorprendiste. De verdad mejoraste mucho, tal vez yo también deba viajar  
-Podemos entrenar juntas si quieres –miró a Dan, quien estaba olfateando al inconsciente Raikou –Estoy segura que a Dan le falta mucho para explotar su verdadero potencial  
-¿Eh? –Anabel se sorprendió –No creo que eso sea posible…

Miraron al Latios. Parecía ser muy inocente pese a haber derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo a Raikou. Dan estornudó, con tal suerte que retornó a su forma humana. Lo repentino de le transformación incomodó a Greta, porque el Dan humano estaba desnudo. Con rapidez, Greta jaló la chaqueta verde que Brandon traía colgando de su brazo y la lanzó hacia el Dan humano para cubrirlo. Latios sonrió.


	34. Chapter 34

El Dan humano miró con mucha ilusión los puestos de comida. Había pasado un día desde que, junto con Eileen, derrotó con facilidad al Raikou de Anabel. El olor de fritangas lo llamó como si se tratara de un cántico hermoso, y divisó con atención el aceite caliente que freía varias papas rebanadas. Aquella noche vistió con unas viejas ropas que Brandon le regaló: un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos tenis que algún día fueron blancos, y una camiseta verde de manga corta.

Eileen y Brandon vieron al Latios correr de un lado para otro, sonriendo por sus ansias infantiles. Por su parte, Noland y Greta aún no podían creer que aquél muchacho era un pokémon. Dan se acercó a Brandon. Parándose frente a él, lo jaló del brazo y apuntó un puesto de comida. Dándose cuenta que era un puesto de crepas, Brandon miró hacia Eileen. La chica le devolvió la mirada.  
-¿Los pokémon pueden comer esas cosas? –preguntó la chica  
-No estoy muy seguro –Brandon y Eileen miraron al chico, quien parecía rogarles con sus ojos que por favor le compraran una crepa  
-Yo compartía toda clase de comidas con Umbreon –interrumpió Greta –Nunca tuvo problemas de salud. De hecho, seguimos comiendo las mismas cosas

Brandon y Eileen volvieron a mirarse, como si uno necesitara el permiso del otro. Al momento en que Dan los vio asentir, jaló a Brandon, corriendo con él hacia el puesto. Eileen rió, entretenida y enternecida por lo que acababa de ver. Continuó caminando con Greta y Noland, hasta que él sacó el tema de Latios.  
-Hubiera estado con ustedes ayer, de esa forma de verdad les creería que ese chico es un pokémon  
-¡Lo es! –aseguró Greta –Y es muy fuerte. Lo que me sorprende es que sea tan cariñoso con Brandon; apenas lo conoce  
-Por lo que sé, Dan es muy especial con ese tipo de cosas. Es como si pudiera leer la mente y el corazón de las personas. Creo que por eso me eligió  
-¿Te eligió? –preguntaron al unísono  
-Sí… es una historia un poquito larga, pese a que ocurrió en menos de cinco horas

Vieron a Brandon acercándose con Dan a su lado. El Latios tenía en una mano una crepa, bajo el brazo derecho una bolsa con papas y en la otra mano un cono de helado con ojos y boca, asemejando a un Vanillite.  
-Por lo que entendí, quería más cosas –Dan le ofreció su cono de helado, pero Brandon desistió con un gesto –Me preocupa que le haga daño  
-Si pudiera hablar, me gustaría que nos dijera por qué se disfraza de humano –Greta suspiró, como si fuera un deseo que jamás se cumpliría  
-Sólo espera a que termine con esto –Greta volteó hacia los lados al escuchar esa voz

La voz que escuchó dentro de su cabeza era la de un hombre. Sonaba tranquila, apacible. Greta miró al Latios, quien le devolvió la mirada mientras mordía la crepa.  
-¿Habló?  
-¿Eh? –Noland miró a la rubia junto a él -¿Quién habló?  
-Él –señaló a Dan –No me van a decir que no lo escucharon, ¿verdad?

Se quedaron callados, mirando cómo la chica se mortificaba sola.  
-No estoy loca, de verdad lo escuché –se defendió ante la acusadora mirada de Noland  
-Ah, ya entiendo. Es otra de las sorpresas de Dan –Eileen miró a Brandon, y le sonrió –Has leído mucho sobre pokémon de leyendas, ¿podrías compartir con nosotros lo que sabes?  
Desconcertado por la petición, Brandon asintió.  
-Ésta inusual especie de pokémon puede usar telequinesis, además, pueden volverse invisibles para evitar ser detectados por otros pokémon o humanos. Como ven, son capaces de cambiar de forma y son tan empáticos que perciben las emociones y sentimientos humanos como si fueran propios  
-Quieres decir que, si Eileen está extremadamente feliz por algo, ¿él sentirá eso también?  
-Sí. Aunque su entrenador o cualquier otra persona lo esconda, los Latios son capaces de percibirlo con sólo mirar –miró a Dan, quien ahora estaba comiendo su helado –Pensé que todas esas descripciones eran exageradas, después de todo, el último avistamiento registrado de un Latios fue hace más de 200 años  
-Entonces… -inició Noland -¿Puede leer la mente?  
-Si pudiera leer mentes, no querría leer la tuya

Noland escuchó una voz masculina dentro de su cabeza. Estaba confundido por lo que había pasado, y molesto por el leve insulto que había recibido. Miró a Dan, quien burlonamente le mostró la lengua.  
-¡Tú! –gritó, intentando abalanzarse sobre el muchacho; Brandon y Greta lo sostuvieron con fuerza  
-Dan… -Eileen miró increpantemente a su pokémon, y él miró hacia el suelo  
-Disculpa –masculló

Noland dejó de moverse tan frenéticamente cuando escuchó fuerte y claro la voz.  
-¿Habló?  
-Sí, puedo hablar como ustedes

Poco a poco, Brandon y Greta lo soltaron. Dan se acercó más, mordiendo el cono de su helado. Boquiabierto, Noland jaló suavemente los mechones del pokémon.  
-De verdad puedes hablar…  
-Así es. Mira, mi boca se mueve cuando hablo –mordió su cono de helado otra vez –Estoy lleno de sorpresas, ¿no?  
-¿Y por qué no lo habías hecho antes? –preguntó Brandon; Dan se encogió de hombros  
-Parecía divertido, pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin hablar cuando estoy cerca de los humanos

Dan había terminado de comer su crepa y su helado. Lanzó su bolsa de papas hacia Noland, quien la atrapó. Caminó y se puso detrás de Brandon, y de un salto, se colgó de él, sosteniéndose de su cuello. Brandon gruñó al sentir el pesado cuerpo de Latios.  
-¡Tú y Eileen son mis personas favoritas! –parecía un niño pequeño, sonriendo como tal –Eileen me salvó y como Eileen te ama, yo también te amo  
-Ehh… -no supo como contestar; sintió que estaba tambaleándose –Gracias…  
-Tienes toda la razón cuando dices que puedo sentir lo que otros sienten –tocó la cabeza de Brandon y lo hizo voltear hacia Eileen –Tú la quieres a ella

Al verse a los ojos, Eileen y Brandon se sonrojaron, pese a que Dan estaba en lo correcto. Después, apuntó hacia Greta. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, y después pasó su atención a Noland. Rió por lo bajo, y, soltando a Brandon, bajó de su espalda.  
-No estoy muy seguro sobre eso de volverme invisible; jamás lo he intentado. También tengo un oído muy agudo –tocó sus orejas -¿Quieres saber por qué me convierto en humano? Es simple: me estoy escondiendo de los entrenadores

Greta ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, confundida.  
-¿Entonces cómo es que Eileen te capturó? –preguntó la rubia; Dan sonrió contento; Eileen se acercó a Brandon y lo abrazó del brazo  
-Porque fue la única que me ayudó en Lilycove –miró a su entrenadora -¿Puedo contarles cómo fue?

La joven asintió. Latios iluminó su mirada.  
-No estoy muy seguro cuándo fue. Medir el tiempo no tiene sentido para nosotros los pokémon. Al menos, a mí nunca me ha importado. Ésta fachada humana que ven se la copié a un humano que vi alguna vez. Tal vez hace semanas, meses, años… Por varios días y varias noches, un entrenador estuvo persiguiéndome. No sé cómo se dio cuenta que yo era en verdad un pokémon, pero… -se quedó callado; su mirada parecía perdida y sus ojos tan brillantes como rubíes perdieron su brillo por instantes –Logró acorralarme, y me atacó con su pokémon de tipo Fantasma. No estoy muy seguro de la especie, pero era grande, morado, con una fea sonrisa. Definitivamente no era un pokémon típico de Hoenn

Pasó su mirada sobre ellos, notándolos interesados en lo que les estaba contando. Se sentía en paz, pese a que eran humanos.  
-Me hirió. Ese pokémon era muy fuerte –apretó sus puños, molesto al recordarlo –Huí lo más rápido que pude, y después de mucho rato, al ver una ciudad a lo lejos, cambié a mi forma humana y caminé  
-Yo me dirigía al Centro Pokémon cuando lo vi –interrumpió Eileen –Llamó mucho la atención porque se veía golpeado y estaba desnudo. Nadie quiso acercarse a ayudarle, incluso yo dudé un poco… -Dan la miró, fingiendo enojo; ella rió nerviosamente –Como no conozco la ciudad, lo llevé al Centro Pokémon. Tuvo la suerte de aparecerse cerca de uno, si no, me hubiera dado pánico  
-Eileen fue muy amable al comprarme ropa –añadió –Se quedó cuidándome hasta que la amable enfermera nos pidió que buscáramos a un médico  
-Pero, ¿cómo fue que te capturó? –la impaciencia de Greta fue infecciosa, y Dan asintió al escuchar su pregunta  
-La elegí –Greta abrió la boca en sorpresa –Antes de desalojar la habitación en el Centro Pokémon, le mostré que en realidad soy un pokémon. Me dio tanta confianza que yo mismo entré a la Luxury Ball  
-Dan, quisiera preguntarte… -Latios miró con mucha atención a Brandon -¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? Me sorprendió la forma en que derrotaste a Raikou  
-Bueno… -comenzó; pateó con suavidad el suelo, mirando sus pies –He visto cómo ciudades enteras han caído y cómo se han levantado. He visto muchas veces cómo cambia el panorama a mi alrededor. Podrías decir que he vivido muchos años

Parecían absortos en su descripción. Asintiendo, Brandon consideró que su pregunta había sido resuelta. Noland incluso había abierto la bolsa de papas que Dan le había lanzado, lo que provocó que el Latios le mirara molesto.  
-Entiendo. No por nada se les denominó "Pokémon Eón"  
-Bueno, no estoy seguro de eso –rascó su barbilla –Pero sí, digamos que he vivido mucho  
-Y eres muy fuerte –comentó Greta, llamando la atención de Latios –Cuando Eileen vaya a mi Dojo, quiero luchar contra ti

Dan miró a su entrenadora, y luego volvió a Greta. Parecía divertido con la propuesta, pero aún así, lo negó con la cabeza.  
-Aún me duele el mordisco de Raikou. Seré fuerte con mi ataque Psíquico, o cualquier otro ataque especial, pero mi resistencia física es muy pobre. Además, tengo miedo que el entrenador que me atacó me encuentre, así que preferiría mantener un perfil bajo por ahora. Pero en cuanto me sienta más seguro, con gusto aplastaré a tus pokémon

Al terminar de responderle, escuchó a Eileen bostezar. La chica se había tapado la boca, y parecía algo adormilada al terminar.  
-Disculpen, pero me retiraré ahora. Tengo planeado ir mañana al Sierpe, y será algo pesado. Más si no me duermo temprano  
-No te preocupes por nosotros –respondió Noland amablemente –Ya nos veremos luego  
-Bien, entonces nos vamos –dijo Brandon, mientras Dan hacía una pequeña reverencia como despedida –Nos veremos mañana

Noland y Greta se quedaron solos. Mirándolos irse, Greta enfocó su mirada en las manos de la pareja. Entrelazadas, con amor, sus manos parecían asegurar ante las personas lo mucho que se querían. Greta bufó. No sabía por qué, pero atinó que estaba celosa.  
-Jamás creí que, de todos nosotros, él sería el primero en dejar de ser soltero –parecía estar a punto de hacer un berrinche, pero se contuvo –Qué ridículo

Sintió una palmada en la espalda, y calmó su enojo. Miró a Noland, y él pronto quitó su mano del hombro de la chica. Greta comenzó a sonrojarse.  
-Tal vez, si no fueras tan violenta, alguien ya se hubiera animado –le dio un empujón un tanto fuerte que ella se tambaleó –Si no me golpearas tanto, ya te hubiera presentado a alguien

La rubia le ignoró por completo. Cruzó sus brazos en desacuerdo, y siguió mirando a Eileen y Brandon alejarse hasta que desaparecieron entre el gentío.  
-Tuvo suerte, ¿eh? –comentó Noland –Tal vez yo también deba salir en un viaje, salvar y prometerle a una mujer que viajaremos juntos algún día

Greta dio un pequeño salto, y le pegó un leve coscorrón. Quejándose, Noland sobó su cabeza. Pese a que había sido leve, lo tomó por sorpresa. Greta volvió a cruzar sus brazos, hizo un puchero y volteó hacia otro lado. Ésta vez, Noland se había pasado de la raya con sus comentarios.


	35. Chapter 35

Los Taillow cantaban una hermosa melodía aquella mañana. La luz del sol acariciaba todo lo que alcanzaba a iluminar, y el fresco viento mecía con cuidado las hojas de los árboles. Todas las mañanas eran así en aquella isla.

Eileen despertó, bostezando sin mucho ruido. Estaba recostada de lado, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Brandon aún dormido. Sonrió para sí misma, agradecida por despertar de forma tan agradable aquella mañana. Comenzó a acercar su mano al rostro del Rey, cuando sintió una presencia sobre ella.  
-Mamá… tengo hambre…

Como si hubiera escuchado a un monstruo, gritó, asustada. Su grito fue tan fuerte que despertó y alertó a Brandon, mientras su Latios, en su forma original, se tapaba las orejas fuertemente, retrocediendo.  
-Cálmate –le pidió Brandon, sentándose en la cama; Eileen también estaba sentada, y tenía sus manos sobre el pecho, agitada aún –Dan no quería asustarte de esa forma  
-Lo sé… -respondió, y exhaló, tranquilizándose –Pero aún así, me tomó por sorpresa  
-Perdón –el pokémon bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos –Tengo hambre desde antes que amaneciera, pero no sé cocinar ni sé dónde está la comida  
-No te preocupes por eso –le respondió, aún con el corazón a mil; su Latios abrió sus ojos -¿Qué cosa les gustaría desayunar?  
-Lo que sea que cocines estará bien –le respondió el Frontier Brain; acercándose a Eileen, la besó en la frente. Al mismo tiempo que Eileen se sonrojaba, su Latios también

Después de una refrescante ducha matutina, Eileen se dirigió a la cocina. Recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, buscó en la alacena un tazón, mientras Dan curioseaba el refrigerador.  
-¿Por qué papá come tanta soja? –preguntó ingenuamente -¿Acaso es tan deliciosa?  
-No, Dan –la chica rió, considerando tierno que Dan llamara a Brandon "papá" –Al igual que pasa con mi papá, éste sustituto de carne roja no le hace daño  
-¿Carne roja? –preguntó otra vez, con voz ingenua -¿Qué es eso?, ¿Cómo la consiguen?  
-¿Podrías pasarme la mantequilla? –pidió, cambiándole el tema

Pasados unos minutos, Eileen había terminado de preparar el desayuno. Dan miró con ilusión los panqueques que había. Las ganas de revolotear alrededor no le faltaron, pero no tenía el espacio suficiente como para hacerlo. Miró el tarro de mermelada de Bayas Pecha, curioso. Su atención se desvió a Brandon cuando lo escuchó llegar. Secándose el cabello con la toalla, sonrió al ver su desayuno sobre la mesa.  
-Tengo que irme –dijo Eileen, deshaciendo la coleta, dejando caer su largo cabello –Sé que el Sierpe es muy largo, y no quiero tardarme mucho  
-¿No vas a quedarte con nosotros? –preguntó Dan, mirándola; ella movió su cabeza, comunicándole que no -¿Y los otros no van a comer?  
-Cenaron tanto ayer que no creo que tengan hambre hasta la tarde –le comentó Brandon  
-¿Dejaste las pokébolas en la mesa auxiliar de la sala?  
-Sí –le respondió, siguiéndola

La joven se colocó su cinturón de pokébolas sobre el short de mezclilla. Rigurosamente, revisó si su blusa blanca sin tirantes no tenía ninguna mancha y, al estar satisfecha con la limpieza de su ropa, se acercó a la mesa auxiliar que estaba frente al sofá que tantas noches acompañó a Brandon en sus sueños, y miró las pokébolas. Había siete: tres de Brandon y cuatro de ella. Entre ellas, destacaba la Luxury Ball de Dan, que separaba a las otras.  
-Entonces éstos deben ser Hammer, Toto y Farren… -tomó las pokébolas una a una, asegurándolas en su cinturón  
-Mucha suerte –la voz de Brandon le hizo voltear –Lucy es muy fuerte. Su Seviper te dará muchos problemas si envenena a tus pokémon, además, es casi imposible salir del Sierpe con tu equipo intacto  
-Tengo algo planeado para eso –respondió contenta –Hammer es mi "arma secreta"

Acortando la distancia entre los dos, Eileen se paró de puntitas y besó la mejilla de Brandon. Sonriendo, le dio un abrazo que duró unos cuantos minutos. Dan se acercó en silencio, mirándolos sin hacer movimientos bruscos.  
-Bueno… me voy… -soltándole, parecía no querer irse aún  
-Si no tengo contratiempos, iré a ver tu batalla

Eileen asintió. Quería decirle que no era necesario que estuviera ahí, y al mismo tiempo, quería decirle que no la hiciera esperar.

La larga caminata le hizo detenerse frente al edificio en forma de Seviper. Admiró el detalle con que había sido construido, y quedó boquiabierta con lo brillante que se veía. Era la primera vez que miraba con tanto detenimiento el edificio, pese a que estuvo ahí antes.  
-Impresionante, ¿no? –la voz que le hizo voltear era de Scott  
-Sí, bastante  
-Lucy tuvo la genial idea de éste Seviper gigante. Es un gran distintivo de su instalación de batalla  
-Y parece ser que hemos estado coincidiendo mucho –señaló; Scott asintió  
-Seguro, pero es lo mismo. Debo mantener mis ojos sobre ti después de la demostración de tu Latios. Y no es por dar menos mérito a tu Tyranitar y Salamence  
-Hoy utilizaré otros pokémon –puso su mano sobre las pokébolas en su cinturón –Puede tener por seguro que hoy también ganaré  
-Te creo, te creo –aseguró –Bien, Eileen, mucha suerte  
-Gracias, Scott –miró al hombre darse la vuelta para marcharse; sorprendida, le detuvo -¿No viene a ver a Lucy?  
-No, sólo estoy dando un paseo. Y como te vi, quise saludarte –trazó un adiós con su mano –Nos vemos

Eileen volvió a fijar su mirada en el edificio. Sonrió para sí misma, y se decidió a entrar. Sintió excepcional emoción al caminar y ver desde otro ángulo los colmillos del Seviper gigante. Y su asombro no paró al mirar, otra vez, la gótica aura de la recepción.  
-Buenos días, señorita ¿viene a tomar el reto de la Elección de Batalla? –la recepcionista, vestida de ama de llaves, sonaba muy amable, pese a estar seria  
-Buenos días –saludó ella –Sí, voy a participar. He seleccionado a mis tres pokémon, son los mismos que traigo en mi cinturón  
-Si ese es el caso, por favor, pase

Como guardia de la entrada, la mujer se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el acceso. Frente a ella había un inmenso telón rojo; hizo a un lado la tela roja, y pudo ver otro salón detrás de la tela. Pasó a la siguiente habitación, mirando, maravillada, el lugar.  
-Sí que cambia mucho la percepción del Sierpe durante el día…

El paso de las horas era lento y rápido al mismo tiempo en el Sierpe. Eileen se había entretenido y frustrado en la instalación de batalla, como cualquier otro entrenador. Por su parte, Brandon se encontraba a mitad de una batalla pokémon. El Marowak rival demostró tener movimientos muy fuertes, y por salvaguardar a Regirock y Registeel, estaba listo para comandar a Regice. Sacó la pokébola de su pequeña mochila negra, y la lanzó.  
-¡Vamos Regice, Rayo de Hielo!

Frente a él, en vez de Regice se encontró con Toto. El pokémon gato se relamió al estar afuera, y al notar que estaba en un lugar desconocido, miró a todas partes.  
-Toto… -espetó el Frontier Brain; Persian volteó al escuchar su nombre –Entonces, Eileen…  
-¡Oye! –gritó el entrenador -¿Continuamos o qué?  
-Toto, confiaré en ti –el Persian asintió, entendiendo la posición en la que estaba -¡Usa Mordisco!

El pokémon le miró confundido. Brandon entendió que Toto no tenía entre su arsenal ese ataque. Decidido, lo intentó una vez más.  
-¡Golpes Furia! –Toto soltó un gruñido leve; tampoco conocía o recordaba ese ataque –Mofa, Finta, Chirrido, Día de Pago…

El elegante pokémon gato maulló a todos esos ataques. El entrenador rival no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.  
-¿En serio eres un Frontier Brain? –preguntó entre risas –Si los otros son tan ridículos como tú, esto debe ser pan comido

Brandon gruñó, molesto. Toto hizo lo mismo, y miró desafiantemente al Marowak, quien permanecía quieto. Maullando de forma amenazante, las garras de las patas delanteras de Toto se extendieron y sus pelos se erizaron. Estaba activando su habilidad: Experto.  
-Hay que intentarlo una vez más… -se resolvió, y miró al elegante pokémon frente a él -¡Utiliza Sorpresa!

Al fin escuchó un movimiento que conocía. Toto se impulsó con sus patas traseras, y se lanzó contra Marowak. Sus patas delanteras empujaron al pokémon de Tierra, y al ser todo tan rápido y repentino, Marowak soltó su hueso, el cual rebotó lejos. Toto atrapó al pokémon rival debajo de sus patas, y maulló con más fuerza, mostrando los colmillos. El Frontier Brain sonrió, satisfecho, pero no bajó la guardia.  
-Ahora mismo te mostraré mi habilidad… -el otro entrenador pareció asustarse por segundos -¡Garra Sombra!

Toto paró las orejas: también conocía ese ataque. Sus garras se llenaron de una humeante aura negra, y parecían haber aumentado de tamaño. Todo apuntaba que el Marowak estaba en problemas.  
-¡Usa Cabezazo! –gritó el entrenador de Marowak

El pokémon de tierra propinó un fuerte cabezazo al hocico de Toto, haciendo que se quitara de encima de él. Adolorido y aturdido, Toto gruñó con más fiereza. El aura negra de sus patas creció y se lanzó sin más hacia Marowak.

Eileen también tenía dificultades en su batalla. El Misdreavus de su oponente, seleccionado por una de las sirvientas del Sierpe, había paralizado y envenenado a sus otros dos pokémon. Gruñó, regresando a su pokébola al pokémon paralizado y destrabó la pokébola que pensaba que era de Toto.  
-Sólo nos falta éste –dijo a la pokébola que tenía en la mano –Sé que puedes vencerlo

Apuntó la pokébola hacia enfrente. Estaba confiada en que Toto vencería. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al ver a Regice frente a ella.  
-Entonces, Toto está… -horrorizada al imaginarse a su querido Persian herido, se llevó las manos a la boca –No, si Toto está con Brandon debe estar bien… espero…

Regice emitió un sonido, como si quisiera calmarla. Eileen recobró la compostura y se mostró confiada una vez más.  
-Regice, ésta vez trabajaremos juntos –el pokémon de hielo volvió a emitir sonidos, estando de acuerdo con ella -¡Rayo de Hielo!

Enfrente de Regice se formó una esfera azulada que emitía un viento frío. El Pokémon Iceberg emitió un ruido, casi robótico, y de la esfera se lanzó un rayo azul que chocó contra Misdreavus. De un solo golpe, el pokémon fantasma cayó rendido. Eileen dio un salto de alegría, mientras Regice se giraba para verla. Al pokémon le pareció inusual ver a un entrenador festejar de esa forma.

Con el apoyo de Regice, a Eileen se le facilitó más el recorrido. Cada que ganaban una batalla, por más corta que fuera, la entrenadora lo festejaba. A Regice se le hacía sumamente curioso, después de todo, Brandon no solía hacer tal cosa.

La joven entrenadora pasó a la siguiente habitación, cuando una de las empleadas se acercó a ella aterrorizada. A Eileen le pareció raro, e incluso se incomodó profundamente al ver la expresión de terror de la señorita.  
-Lamento decir esto… -comenzó la empleada; Eileen se tensó por la seriedad de la voz de la mujer –Un terrible evento… sí, uno horrible, está a punto de sucederte… Te pido que tengas mucho cuidado y te prepares para lo peor…

La mujer volvió a su puesto, sin decirle más. La chica se perturbó a tal punto que no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó de nuevo a la mujer, algo temerosa.  
-Disculpa, ¿a qué te refieres con "un terrible evento"?

La mujer tenía la mirada fija hacia enfrente, y pareció ignorar a Eileen, lo cual le asustó más.  
-Por todas partes siento una terrible presencia –le dijo sin más; la entrenadora volteó a todas partes, como si buscara lo que causaba el temor de la mujer  
-Uh… sí… bueno… -sin saber qué decir, entró por la entrada de en medio

Al verla desaparecer, la mujer se estremeció.

Eileen miró la enorme habitación. Había un campo de batalla, el mismo que Noland había medio destruido con anterioridad en su batalla contra Metagross. Detrás de ella entró otra mujer vestida de ama de llaves con un Blissey.  
-Tienes mucha suerte el día de hoy –mencionó la mujer, haciendo que Eileen volteara –Blissey curará a dos de tus pokémon  
-¡Genial! –gritó, destrabando dos pokébolas y entregándoselas a Blissey –Ellos fueron los que más se lastimaron

Blissey tomó las dos pokébolas. De ella, un aura blanca se desprendió, y las pokébolas brillaron. En cuestión de segundos, los dos pokémon estaban completamente curados. Blissey le devolvió las pokébolas a Eileen; la entrenadora le agradeció con una reverencia.  
-Iremos a buscar a la señora Lucy –comunicó la mujer; Blissey y ella cruzaron el campo de batalla, haciendo a un lado el rojo telón y entrando a otra habitación

La entrenadora se quedó de pie esperando, y con cada momento que pasaba, se emocionaba más y más. Sintiendo esa emoción, sus pokébolas comenzaron a temblar, incluso la de Regice, quien ya se había acoplado a ellos.

Después de un momento, la tela roja se hizo a un lado, un sonido de tacones comenzó a escucharse y Lucy hizo su aparición. La esbelta mujer miró a la joven entrenadora, y en vez de mirarla con el mismo desdén con el que asustaba a otros entrenadores, le ofreció una mirada de hermana mayor orgullosa. Eileen le sonrió con confianza, poniendo su mano sobre las temblorosas pokébolas.  
-Te ves muy decidida –comentó Lucy, tomando su lugar de batalla  
-Estuve practicando todo el día de ayer en la sala de batallas múltiples, así que tengo mucha confianza en éste equipo  
-Eso lo veremos ahora –su sonrisa era alegre; a sus espaldas se escuchó un siseo constante -¡Lucha con todo lo que tengas!

Lanzándose al campo de batalla, Seviper hizo su aparición. El pokémon venenoso azotó su cola larga contra el suelo, y mostró sus colmillos que chorrearon un líquido morado. Eileen tomó la primera pokébola. Apuntó hacia el campo de batalla liberando a Hammer, su Zangoose. Los pelos de éste pokémon se erizaron al ver a Seviper; el pokémon serpiente fijó su vista en el pokémon de tipo normal.  
-¡Seviper, Colmillo Venenoso!  
-¡Evádelo y usa Danza de Espadas!

Hammer saltó cuando Seviper estuvo cerca de él, incluso impulsó su salto pisando sobre la cabeza del pokémon venenoso. Durante su improvisado vuelo, sus garras delanteras brillaron. Dio unos cuántos giros en el aire antes de caer de pie justo enfrente de Lucy; la bella mujer miró impresionada al peludo pokémon.  
-¡Garra Brutal!

Dándose la vuelta con velocidad, Hammer corrió hacia Seviper, balanceando sus garras, como si quisiera cortar el aire. Un solo golpe con sus afiladas garras fue suficiente para mandar a volar al pokémon de Lucy. El pokémon serpiente se estrelló con una pared. Levantándose, tomando compostura, la mirada de Seviper se clavó en Hammer, y siseó, agitando su cola.  
-Tu Zangoose es impresionante –dijo Lucy, elogiándola -¿Cómo conseguiste uno si no son nativos de Kanto?  
-La guardería de mamá –respondió con orgullo –Algunos entrenadores dejan en la guardería huevos pokémon, los cuales, al salir del cascarón, son puestos en adopción. Hammer es uno de ellos  
-Con razón te hace tanto caso sin rechistar. Pero Seviper lo supera por mucho –sonrió, confianzuda en sus habilidades -¡Cola de Hierro!

La enorme serpiente pokémon se apresuró hacia el Zangoose. Blandió la cuchilla que tenía por cola. Justo cuando iba a golpear a Hammer, éste saltó. Parecía que le había evadido, pero un segundo coletazo, pesado, le hizo azotarse contra el suelo.  
-¡Hammer! –gritó Eileen; su pokémon se levantó de un salto, poniéndose en cuatro patas -¡Muéstrale nuestros lazos! ¡Usa Retribución!

Corrió hacia Seviper, con una enorme rapidez producto de Ataque Rápido para incrementar su velocidad. Palmoteó entre sus garras a Seviper, lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo lanzó hacia arriba. Mientras veía a Seviper caer, Lucy pensó en su siguiente ataque.  
-¡Constricción!

Avivado, Seviper cayó sobre Hammer. Enredó su largo cuerpo alrededor del peludo pokémon, y lo apretó con mucha fuerza. Si fuera un humano débil, le hubiera roto los huesos.  
-¡Seviper, Triturar!

Abrió el hocico, y mordió fuertemente a Hammer. Zangoose chilló de dolor y se retorció, intentando liberarse del agarre del cuerpo y mandíbulas de Seviper. Sus garras brillaron con una luz blanca, y abofeteó a Seviper. El pokémon venenoso le soltó al momento.  
-¡Cuchillada, Hammer!

Con sus brillantes garras, corrió hacia Seviper, asestando un fuerte golpe que arrancó un poco de la piel muerta de la serpiente. Hammer volvió a su lugar, frente a Eileen.  
-No servirá de mucho contra su Zangoose… -mencionó Lucy para sí misma sobre su siguiente ataque –Pero es uno de los mejores ataques de Seviper… -decidida, miró a su pokémon -¡Seviper, Colmillo Venenoso!

Segregando un líquido morado de sus colmillos, Seviper se lanzó hacia Hammer. El líquido se regó sobre el pelo del pokémon de tipo normal. Al instante, Seviper lo soltó. Hammer cayó de rodillas al suelo, con respiración agitada. Para sorpresa de Lucy, su Seviper había envenenado a un Zangoose.  
-Pero… ¿cómo? –cuestionó la Reina del Sierpe  
-Esa es la habilidad de Hammer, ímpetu Tóxico  
-¿Por qué querrías que se envenenara? –preguntó Lucy, sin entender

Con dificultad, Hammer se paró en dos patas. Volteó hacia Eileen, jadeando con fuerza.  
-Confía en mí, sé exactamente lo que hago –aseguró Eileen; Hammer asintió  
-¡Seviper, ataca con Cola Veneno!  
-¡Hammer, Imagen!

El cuerpo de Hammer se rodeó de un aura morada, aludiendo a su condición de envenenado. Seviper, por su cuenta, liberó más de ese líquido morado, ésta vez escurría de la punta de su cola. A punto de ser golpeado, Hammer atrapó la cola del otro pokémon. Apresó a Seviper entre sus garras. Giró sobre sí mismo, levantando a Seviper. Al soltarlo, el pokémon venenoso literalmente voló. Impulsado por sus patas traseras, Hammer dio un enorme salto. Dio un fuerte tortazo al cuerpo de Seviper, mandándolo al suelo. Seviper levantó parte de su cuerpo y siseó, pero, mientras caía, Hammer le pateó la cabeza.

El pokémon de Lucy rebotó su cabeza contra el suelo y no volvió a levantarse. Hammer cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda: el veneno estaba haciendo su efecto, y ya estaba débil por golpes anteriores. Después de un débil gruñido, Hammer se desplomó también.

Lucy retiró primero a su maltrecho Seviper, cerrando los ojos levemente. Eileen apuntó la pokébola de Hammer hacia éste, haciéndolo volver. Al tenerlo resguardado, sonrió a la pokébola.  
-Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Hammer –le dijo; la pokébola hizo un movimiento débil; Eileen colocó la pokébola sobre el cinturón, y dejó su mano sobre éste, esperando al próximo pokémon de Lucy

Lucy miró con detenimiento a Eileen: la veía bastante divertida, con un trazo de cansancio. Sabía bien que la Elección de Batalla del Sierpe era un largo y sinuoso camino, y no se esperaba que la entrenadora de Kanto llegara hasta ella con tal prontitud. Tenía que ponerse seria: estaban a mitad de una batalla.  
-¡Milotic! –gritó; su pokémon apareció detrás del telón por el que Lucy y Seviper habían salido; el pokémon tenía una presencia apabullante  
-Tengo al pokémon perfecto para esto –su mano tembló cuando tocó la pokébola; retomó firmeza y la tomó; apuntó hacia enfrente -¡Farren!

De la pokébola, un Jolteon se liberó. Comparado con Milotic, era pequeñísimo. Jolteon hizo una expresión de desconcierto, ladeando su cabecita, mirando con detenimiento a Milotic. Pareció reír por lo bajo.  
-¡Farren, Rayo!

Los pelos del pokémon eléctrico soltaron chispas refulgentes. Farren chilló, al mismo tiempo que de su cuerpo liberó una onda eléctrica dirigida a Milotic. Lucy sonrió, y dirigió a su pokémon.  
-¡Manto espejo!

El Milotic ondeó su cola, y chilló. Su contorno se delineó con un color azulado. Cuando el ataque de Farren lo alcanzó, la electricidad hizo que Milotic se retorciera de dolor. Al terminar el estruendo del ataque, Milotic apretó sus ojos, y lanzó otro chillido. De su cuerpo se desprendió una onda de energía blanca: el ataque de Farren regresó hacia él. El pokémon eléctrico abrió un poco el hocico, sorprendido. Eileen no tuvo tiempo de ordenarle que esquivara, y el pequeño pokémon estaba muy ocupado viendo su ataque volver. La onda de energía se devolvió hacia él con gran fuerza, haciéndolo volar por los aires. El cuerpo de Farren rebotó y con gran dificultad y rechinando dientes y colmillos, el Jolteon se levantó.  
-¡Farren! –los amarillos pelos del pokémon se erizaron -¡Utiliza Rayo otra vez!

Milotic parecía cansado: el anterior Rayo había sido demasiado. Jadeó, pero Lucy permaneció silenciosa, esperando el momento indicado. Al ver que Lucy no oponía resistencia alguno, Eileen sonrió con suficiencia.  
-¡Doble Equipo! –indicó Lucy; su pokémon asintió

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Milotic hizo lo que Lucy le pidió. Chilló, al mismo tiempo que aparecían varias copias del pokémon de agua, todas haciendo un círculo alrededor del campo de batalla. El Rayo pasó de largo, chocando enfrente de Lucy.  
-Ahora usa Recuperación –ordenó, con voz suave

El cuerpo de todas las copias de su pokémon se iluminó, con unos brillos verdosos que ascendían mientras el pokémon se curaba. Al finalizar, los dobles de Milotic parecían recuperar energía y ánimo, al igual que el original.  
-Qué molesto… -dijo la chica; se quedó pensando por segundos su siguiente movimiento -¡Onda Voltio!

Con otro chillido furioso, el Jolteon corrió y se posicionó en medio del campo de batalla. Unas chispas amarillas brotaron del cuerpo de Farren, para convertirse en una onda amarilla que golpeó a todos los Milotic. Sólo uno de ellos aulló de dolor. Parando la oreja, Farren localizó al Milotic verdadero.  
-¡Bien hecho, Farren! –había notado el movimiento de orejas de su pokémon -¡Rayo!

Mientras sus pelos soltaban chispas, Farren comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente. Sus pequeñas patitas moviéndose parecían como si marchara. Se detuvo, mirando a su entrenadora. Pareció sonreí, y de un salto, volteó a su derecha, liberando su ataque eléctrico. El poder del Rayo recorrió el cuerpo de Milotic una vez más, tan ferozmente que el cuerpo del pokémon de agua comenzó a emitir humo. Milotic se desplomó sobre el suelo, derrotado, y el ataque eléctrico se detuvo.

Frente a ella, uno de los pokémon más fuertes de Lucy había sucumbido. Jolteon jadeó, un poco cansado, pero satisfecho al haber derrotado a un pokémon tan grande. Eileen suspiró aliviada. Sólo le faltaba vencer a un pokémon más para conseguir su Símbolo de la Suerte. Mientras Lucy devolvía a su pokémon, Eileen hizo lo mismo, dándole un merecido descanso a su pokémon.  
-Lo has hecho bien, pero aún tengo un pokémon más. Debo decir que éste pokémon le causó muchos problemas a tu hermano  
-En todo caso no puedo esperar a verlo

Mientras Lucy sonreía, un objeto redondo fue arrojado al campo de batalla. Eileen lo observó con detenimiento, no era tan circular como pensaba. Era rojo, con algunos puntos blancos. Comenzó a moverse de lado a lado, hasta que vio emerger, con dificultad, una cabecita amarilla, seguida por las otras extremidades. Eileen frunció el ceño, no muy convencida.  
-Un… un… -tartamudeó –Shuckle…  
-No lo subestimes; Shuckle es todo un guerrero

Eileen puso su mano sobre la pokébola de Regice, sin embargo, tembló. El panorama parecía desvanecerse poco a poco y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, puso su mano sobre la pokébola de Regice e inhaló. Se calmó. El mareo desapareció tan repentinamente como llegó. Destrabó la pokébola de Regice, y contrario a como siempre hace, lanzó la pokébola al campo de batalla. Al ver a Regice aparecer entre los rayos de luz, Lucy se sorprendió.  
-Así que Brandon te confía mucho a uno de sus preciados pokémon… -comentó; con una débil sonrisa en el rostro –Parece ser que su relación ha avanzado mucho  
-En realidad… -parecía tímida, pero no quiso decirle que todo había sido un error –Regice y yo…  
-Traerlo aquí si no sabes usarlo es arriesgado. Una verdadera cuestión de suerte. ¿Te parece si empezamos ya? –Eileen asintió –Shuckle ¡Tóxico!

El Shuckle de Lucy parecía tener una expresión inofensiva, la cual cambió a una ruda y tétrica al escuchar la orden. Se impulsó, guardándose dentro de su caparazón mientras volaba hacia Regice. Un líquido morado chorreó de los huecos en su caparazón. Salpicó a Regice, y pronto, esa pequeña mancha morada aumentó de tamaño. Shuckle continuó hasta toparse con la pared. Volvió a impulsarse justo al tocarla, y volvió al mismo lugar del cual había salido. Regice no mostró flaqueza pese a estar envenenado, y sólo Brandon podría saber si su pokémon estaba sufriendo. La entrenadora gruñó por lo bajo, apretando el puño.  
-¡Regice, Rayo de Hielo!

La esfera azulada del rayo de hielo apareció frente a Regice. Prontamente, disparó su frío rayo.  
-¡Protección! –ordenó Lucy

Un campo de energía verdoso protegió a Shuckle. El hielo simplemente no le hizo ningún rasguño a la protección del pokémon contrario. La mancha morada sobre Regice se extendió un poco más allá del pecho, alcanzando sus puntos amarillos. El manchón se oscureció un poco.  
-Por lo que veo no me dejará atacar… si Regice sigue así, se debilitará… -se dijo a sí misma; miró al Shuckle de Lucy, que seguía sin un rasguño -¡Regice, Onda Trueno!

El cuerpo de Regice se rodeó de electricidad; la capa amarillenta soltó un rayo zigzagueante hacia Shuckle. Justo antes de tocar, Lucy dictó su ataque.  
-¡Doble Equipo!

Shuckle se encerró en su caparazón, el cual se balanceó. Pronto, había montones de copias de Shuckle alrededor de Regice. Su Onda Trueno cayó sobre el campo de batalla, apagándose. El veneno se extendió un poco más, la mancha morada se hizo más oscura, contrastando, muy visiblemente, con el azul claro del cuerpo del pokémon de hielo.  
-¡Shuckle, usa Desenrollar!

El pokémon de Lucy y sus copias se lanzaron hacia Regice, guardándose en su caparazón al salir disparado. Al impactar contra Regice, le hizo retroceder unos centímetros. Shuckle y sus copias volvieron a sus lugares. Regice resentía el veneno, pero pareció no quejarse cuando la mancha se puso más negra y grande. Shuckle no tenía ni un rasguño, y lo que más molestó a Eileen fue el que Lucy haya osado usar Doble Equipo otra vez. Como si fuera una bendición, recordó ciertos movimientos que presenció en su batalla contra Brandon. Sonrió, aliviada y retomando su ánimo usual, dirigió a Regice.  
-Lucy, tu suerte acaba de terminarse –en su emoción, Eileen dio un puñetazo al aire -¡Regice, Fijar Blanco!

Entre la mancha negruzca, los puntos amarillos de Regice se volvieron de color rojo. Varios aros rojizos fueron disparados, uno detrás del otro, con rápida sucesión, colocándose en las frentes de las copias de Shuckle. Lucy puso los ojos como platos al entender qué era lo que Eileen quería intentar. Shuckle volvió a lanzarse contra Regice, como efecto de Desenrollar.  
-¡Shuckle, debes detenerte! –gritó la Frontier Brain, pero Shuckle siguió

El golpe del pokémon de Lucy hizo retroceder nuevamente a Regice. Los puntos amarillos del pokémon legendario brillaron, demostrando que estaba cansándose.  
-¡Regice! –gritó Eileen -¡Electrocañón!

Regice alzó sus brazos, frente a los cuales se formó una bola amarilla con un centro rojo. Separando los brazos, la esfera amarilla flotó frente a él. Se detuvo poco después, estallando al chocar contra el Shuckle real. Unas ondas de electricidad rodearon a Shuckle, paralizándolo. Sus copias desaparecieron al momento.  
-¡Bien hecho, Regice! –vitoreó; el pokémon emitió un sonido apagado

Tambaleándose, parecía que Regice iba a caer debilitado pronto. Al notarlo, Eileen apuntó la pokébola de Regice, devolviéndolo justo a tiempo. Apretó un poco la pokébola, y sintió cómo se agitó con suavidad.  
-Muchas gracias, Regice –le sonrió, y volvió a colocarla en su cinturón; su mano pronto tomó la pokébola de Farren y, apuntándola hacia el campo de batalla, liberó a su pokémon

Jadeando de cansancio por la batalla contra Milotic, su Jolteon pareció recuperar un poco de su energía, y actuó con altivez frente al paralizado Shuckle. Ahora Lucy estaba en aprietos.  
-Farren, sé que puedes lograrlo… ¡termina ésta batalla con Rayo!

Asintiendo en confabulación con su entrenadora, Jolteon miró desafiante a Shuckle. El pokémon de Lucy parecía tener mucha dificultad al moverse. Rodeado de un aura amarilla y de varias chispas de electricidad, Farren lanzó su ataque. La fuerte descarga hizo chillar a Shuckle, quien no pudo ni siquiera retorcerse de dolor. Jolteon pareció arreciar la potencia de su ataque, y la luz amarilla que lo rodeaba iluminó más.  
-¡Suficiente, Farren!

Al escucharla, su pokémon detuvo el ataque. Jadeando, se sentó, obediente, esperando aún más instrucciones. Lucy no podía creer que un pokémon tan evasivo como su Shuckle fue derrotado. No le quedó más que sonreír, dejando de lado su fachada de persona seria. Sin más que hacer, devolvió al debilitado Shuckle a su pokébola.  
-Fue muy interesante luchar contra tu Shuckle –Eileen se acercó con cautela a la bella mujer –Entiendo por qué dices que fue difícil para Red  
-Ustedes dos tienen mucha suerte –comentó –Es natural que hayan logrado vencer a Shuckle y a mis otros pokémon –miró al Jolteon que esperaba a Eileen, aún sentado como si hiciera guardia –Y todos tus pokémon parecen muy leales. Debe ser porque los tienes desde que nacieron  
-No sé si eso sea, pero… -se puso tímida, sonrojada; no podía creer que Lucy estuviera tan amable con ella  
-Mereces que se te reconozca todo tu esfuerzo

Dicho esto, detrás del telón, una de las chicas con traje de ama de llaves apareció. Cargaba sobre sus manos un cojín rojo, en el cual descansaba una moneda de oro: el Símbolo de la Suerte. La mujer hizo una reverencia al detenerse frente a Eileen, quien tomó con mucho cuidado la dorada medalla. La ama de llaves se alejó cuando su función terminó.  
-¿Quién será el próximo? –preguntó, llamando la atención de la entrenadora  
-Aún no lo decido, pero estaba pensando en retar mañana a Greta  
-Ah, el Dojo –pareció meditar la decisión de Eileen –Hay muchos karatekas sudorosos, pero estoy segura que lo que menos te importaría es eso  
-Ah… -rió nerviosamente –Lo pensaré  
-Bueno, tengo que irme ahora mismo. Debo estar preparada por si llega otro retador  
-Hasta luego, Lucy –le ondeó un adiós y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar

Al salir, admiró una vez más el edificio de Lucy: los colmillos del Seviper gigante seguían viéndose imponentes y reales. Suspiró, cansada por tanto caminar en su reto a la Elección de Batalla. Llevaba apenas unos metros lejos del edificio cuando vio a Brandon acercarse; corrió con lo que le quedaba de energía para acercarse a él, lanzándose a sus brazos sin más.  
-Creí que llegaría a tiempo –apretándola un poquito, descansó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Eileen  
-Hace poco salí –recordando de golpe, se separó de él -¿Cómo está Toto?  
-Eh… -rascó su nuca sin saber qué decir –Él solo derrotó a un entrenador, además, fue muy útil que conociera Ida y Vuelta

Las palabras de Brandon pronto parecieron susurros en la lejanía. Eileen volvió a marearse y tambalearse. Deteniéndola prontamente, Brandon parecía altamente preocupado.  
-No descansaste, ¿cierto? –preguntó, pero ella no contestó –Te excediste, ayer practicando en las salas de batalla múltiple y hoy en el Sierpe  
-Sólo es hambre, no tienes que inquietarte tanto –le sonrió forzadamente  
-¿Puedes caminar bien?  
-¡Claro! –se liberó de su agarre, pero por poco cae de espaldas; Brandon la jaló antes de que cayera  
-No tienes remedio –soltó, con expresión de angustia –Apóyate en mi  
-¿Podemos parar en alguno de los puestos de comida? –miró a Brandon asentir  
-No tienes por qué apresurarte tanto con éstas batallas –le regañó –Sólo tómate tu tiempo. Las instalaciones no van a irse

La anaranjada luz del sol desaparecía poco a poco, con las farolas encendiéndose una a una. La caminata hacia los puestos de comida reanudó, con Eileen apoyándose en Brandon, agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo. Aún le faltaban cuatro símbolos más.


	36. Chapter 36

Todos dormían pacíficamente durante esa templada madrugada. Las olas que chocaban contra las rocas, contra la isla, lo hacían pacíficamente mientras el ferry atracaba. Por la cubierta del barco, el joven miró los edificios de batalla con mucha atención.

Pacientemente esperó para bajar, y, al estar lejos del muelle, caminó lentamente por el lugar como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Se escuchó su cansado bostezo, y siguió con su caminata como si nada. Decidido, se hizo paso hacia el lugar donde sabía que ellos estaban. Si se pudiera ver en un espejo, vería su traviesa sonrisa.

Eileen abrazaba durante su sueño a Brandon. Tantos meses sin verlo le provocó aquella imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo siempre que dormían. Algunas semanas desde su reto a Lucy habían pasado: la chica se dedicó a retar ocasionalmente y con mucha tranquilidad las instalaciones de batalla, barajeando también sus ocupaciones como ama de casa y ayudante extra en la Pirámide de Batalla. En mitad de su sueño, un misterioso e insistente golpeteo en la ventana de la habitación en que dormía le despertó. Extrañada, y molesta por ser despertada, frunció el ceño, y luego bostezó.  
-¿Qué es ese ruido? –preguntó Brandon, despertando también; Eileen comenzó a preocuparse cuando escuchó que los golpeteos se hacían más fuertes  
-No tengo idea… -el sonido pronto paró, pero esto le hizo preocuparse más  
-Iré a ver –a punto de levantarse, Eileen le sostuvo del brazo con toda la fuerza que tenía  
-No vayas –pidió, con ojos llorosos -¿Qué tal si es un monstruo?  
-¿Monstruo? –su indescifrable expresión se decantaba más por una infantil ingenuidad  
-¿Qué tal si son los Mr. Mime asesinos del espacio exterior?, ¿qué tal si te convierten en uno de esos algodones de azúcar o te lanzan sus pasteles corrosivos?, ¿Qué tal sí…?  
-¿Qué tal si me abren la puerta? –sugirió la voz de afuera -Me estoy congelando

La voz se escuchaba algo grave. Eileen se quedó quieta, asustada, mientras la expresión de ingenuidad de Brandon desaparecía y le daba paso a la incertidumbre. Él recordaba esa voz de alguna parte.

Se levantó, y con cautela se acercó a la ventana. Jaló el cordón de las persianas mientras Eileen abrazaba su almohada. La joven entrenadora miró la cara de Brandon atentamente, y apretó su suave almohada al verlo fruncir el ceño.  
-Caramba, ¿vas a abrir o no? ¡Me estoy congelando aquí afuera, hermano! –gritó aquella voz masculina, demandante y molesta -¡Leaf! ¡Leaf, dile que abra!

El berrinche y el sobrenombre hicieron que Eileen saltara de la cama. Se paró al lado de Brandon, tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y, en vez de sorprenderse, su rostro comunicó un sentimiento de molestia al ver a la persona que estaba afuera.

Pegando su rostro al cristal, Red les miró con insistencia. Dio pequeños toques al vidrio, esperando a que le dijeran algo. Su nueva gorra era completamente roja, a excepción de la frente de ésta, que estaba en blanco. A modo de prendedor, en la parte superior izquierda de esa parte blanca, el Símbolo de la Habilidad le adornaba. Sobre su camiseta negra llevaba una chaqueta roja con mangas cortas y collar blanco. Dio leves puñetazos a la ventana, como si quisiera apresurarles.

La ventana corrediza era lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle entrar por ahí. Brandon quitó el seguro de ésta. Red se apuró a deslizar la ventana y, con gran agilidad e impulso, entró por la ventana. Escuchó detrás de sí la ventana cerrándose, y tembló por el frío que había estado sintiendo hasta hace unos segundos. Miró a sus lados, como explorando, y luego a su hermana y al novio de ésta, quienes le miraban penetrantemente.  
-¿Les gusta mi gorra? ¡Un clásico del '96! –comentó orgulloso, pero ellos seguían sin cambiar sus expresiones –Ah, ya entiendo… están molestos porque acabo de terminar con sus momentos de pareja

La gorra de Red no amortiguó el dolor que le provocó el fuerte coscorrón de Eileen. La chica mantuvo su puño sobre la cabeza de Red, mientras Brandon esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella quitó su mano, y siguió viendo a Red con enojo.  
-¿Podrías decirme por qué estás aquí? –le preguntó con voz molesta –Según tú, ibas a estar ocupado en la Liga Pokémon  
-Bueno, la temporada fue algo escasa de visitantes y muy aburrida, así que decidimos terminarla antes y… ¡aquí me tienes! –sobó su cabeza, con una lagrimita que se le escapaba por el dolor –Aunque estoy aquí porque, según me dijo mamá, te habías estado sintiendo mal  
-Eso fue sólo una vez –se apresuró a contestar, defensivamente  
-Estoy aquí para ver cómo estás –volteó a ver a Brandon; la mirada de Red incomodó al adulto –Te dije que era demasiado joven para ser tío, pero ahora que lo seré, tienes que permitirme ser el tío cool

Red volvió a sentir el golpe de Eileen sobre su cabeza. El sobresalto y el dolor le hicieron lanzar un alarido. La mirada de Eileen era inexplicablemente furiosa y le hizo encogerse de miedo.  
-¡No estoy embarazada, tonto! –le gritó, y salió de la habitación dando fuertes pisotones; Brandon seguía con esa sonrisa nerviosa  
-¿Qué cosa le pasa? –preguntó, sobando el chichón en su cabeza  
-Está… está algo vulnerable –respondió Brandon por lo bajo  
-Ah… -susurró Red, enterado de la situación y un poco meditativo -¿Cómo vulnerable?, ¿Comió algo que le hizo daño?

El adulto miró hacia el suelo, visiblemente incómodo. Se rascó la nuca, queriendo apaciguar el nervio, mientras Red miraba esperando una respuesta.  
-Vulnerable… -repitió el hombre, sin más

Unas pisadas se escucharon encaminándose hacia la habitación. Pronto Dan apareció, en su forma humana y usando sólo unos bóxers de color azul cielo. Red miró extrañado al curioso muchacho rubio que lo veía con mucha atención y admiración. Los rojos ojos del chico eran inocentes, y le miraban fijamente, brillando. Red dio un paso hacia atrás, y Dan, uno hacia enfrente, acorralándolo. El chico de Kanto se sintió incómodo.  
-Y tú… ¿quién eres? –preguntó Red, con la espalda contra la ventana  
-¡Me llamo Dan, y soy un pokémon de Eileen! –gritó, contento; Red le miró confundido  
-O-okay… -tartamudeó; miró a Brandon, algo asustado –Hermano, ¿desde cuándo se meten locos a tu casa?  
-Dan, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarle? –al escucharlo, el pokémon asintió

Dan retrocedió. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a brillar con cegadora luz. Al terminarse tal iluminación, Red vio frente a él a un extraño pokémon de color blanco y azul, con vivaces ojos rojos. El chico se sobresaltó cuando el pokémon se acercó para olisquearle.  
-¡Mucho gusto, Redford! –saludó el pokémon con telepatía  
-¿Eh? –gritó el entrenador -¿Dónde está el otro chico?  
-Frente a ti –dijo Dan -¡Soy un Latios!

Red volteó a ver a Brandon, quien solemnemente asintió. No le quedó más que aceptar que, en efecto, Latios y Dan eran el mismo. Con una nerviosa sonrisa, y mirando nuevamente a Dan, Red asintió concordantemente.

Algunas horas después, la luz del sol bañó árboles, edificios y demás. Muchos entrenadores y visitantes ya estaban dando paseos entre puestos de comida y edificios de batalla. Red estaba sentado a la mesa con Eileen y Brandon, alardeando sobre cómo siempre derrotaba a Lance en las prácticas que tenía con los miembros de la Elite Four.  
-Red, tu historia es muy interesante –le interrumpió su hermana –Pero Tucker participará en el torneo de hoy y quisiera conseguir ese símbolo

Eileen y Brandon se levantaron, mientras Red dejaba caer sus brazos y su cabeza sobre la mesa, como si estuviera cansado. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a Brandon acomodándose la pequeña mochila negra en su cinturón, mientras escuchaba a su hermana alejarse. El joven hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y bostezó.  
-¿También saldrás? –preguntó; miró a Brandon asentir  
-Acompañaré a Eileen hasta el Domo de Batalla y después iré a ver a Noland para entregarle unas piedras evolutivas

Red gruñó por lo bajo, pero Brandon pareció no darle mucha importancia. El entrenador de Kanto se levantó también, y por segundos pareció meditar.  
-Creí que ibas a quedarte, y pensé que podríamos hacer algo  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-Ver películas en la tele, contarnos cosas, entrenar a nuestros pokémon. No sé, cosas que hacen los amigos  
-Me encantaría, pero tengo que revisar la cantidad de objetos que quedan disponibles en la Pirámide de Batalla, retirar las bayas en mal estado y tomar algún reto, si es que lo hay  
-Ya veo… -pareció desanimado, dejando caer sus hombros –Bueno, te ayudaré un rato, ¿te parece?  
-Si eso quieres… -miró de reojo al joven entrenador, frunciendo el ceño

Al volver con ellos, la joven miró el aburrido rostro de su hermano. Luego, su mirada se posó en el Frontier Brain, quien le sonrió. Él se ofreció a escoltarla, galantemente, mientras Eileen soltaba una risita, entrelazando su brazo con el de él. Mirándolos alejarse, Red hizo una mueca.  
-Empalagosos –dijo para sí mismo, tal vez avergonzado

La primera parada era el espectacular Domo de Batalla. Red admiró, boquiabierto, la estructura. No lo recordaba tan imponente. Soltándose del brazo de Brandon, Eileen también miró el edificio, con la confianza suficiente.  
-¿Qué pokémon usarás, Leaf? –preguntó el campeón de Kanto

El semblante de la chica se hizo serio. Pasó su mano por las cuatro pokébolas que tenía aseguradas en su cinturón de pokébolas.  
-Aún no decido qué pokémon lucharán. Al principio quería darle una sorpresa a Tucker, así que tenía planeado enfrentarlo con pokémon que el también tiene… Ya que ambos coincidimos en entrenar un Salamence, y si estoy en lo correcto, un Charizard también, conseguí a un tercero. Pero ahora no sé si sea buena idea  
-¿Y eso por qué? –volvió a cuestionar su hermano; ella se encogió de hombros  
-Debería conocer muy bien las capacidades de esos pokémon, y sinceramente no quiero perder contra él  
-Tucker conoce las debilidades de sus propios pokémon –respondió Brandon; los jóvenes le miraron atentos –Él los entrena a su gusto, y lo más importante para él es dar un espectáculo. A menos que lo enfrentes con las mismas estrategias que él usa, no tendrás problemas. Incluso, con los movimientos correctos, podrías derrotarlo con un solo ataque y con sólo un pokémon

Grabando esas palabras en su mente, Eileen asintió. Pero seguía en duda sobre cómo enfrentarse al reluciente As del Domo de Batalla.  
-Red, no le causes muchos problemas a Brandon, ¿entendido? –estaba seria, y su hermano asintió rápidamente; pareció relajar su expresión, y ondeó un adiós para ellos –Los veré después

Se quedaron de pie frente al edificio hasta que Eileen entró. Red dio unos pequeños saltos, como si fuera parte de un calentamiento para alguna actividad deportiva. Sin entender el comportamiento del muchacho, Brandon suspiró, derrotado, y caminó en dirección a la Fábrica de Batalla. Al verlo marcharse, Red le persiguió trotando.  
-Oye, no los estoy molestando ¿verdad?  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Bueno… Leaf está algo enojadita, y tú parece que intentas ignorarme –respondió, mirando hacia el suelo –Si los molesto, me puedo ir

Volteó a ver al cabizbajo muchacho. Red logró hacerlo sentir culpable.  
-Viniste porque estabas preocupado. Si mi hermana se enterara que yo estoy enfermo, me pregunto si vendría a verme o no. Pero tú estás aquí por Eileen, y estoy seguro que ella lo aprecia en el fondo. Yo debería agradecértelo también

Red levantó la mirada, y sonrió. Quiso cambiar el tema rápidamente, y preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente.  
-Hermano, ¿de dónde sacaste todas esas piedras evolutivas?  
-De un conocido que vive cerca de Mossdeep. Intercambiamos objetos cada que voy por esos rumbos  
-¿Podrías apartarme una Piedra Trueno? –pidió; el Frontier Brain volteó a verlo –El Centro Comercial de Ciudad Celadon dejó de venderlas desde hace tiempo, y ahora son difíciles de conseguir en Kanto

Casi imperceptiblemente, asintió. La alegre sonrisa de Red, después de unos segundos, pareció una mueca maléfica.

Terminado el registro, Eileen entró rápidamente al cuarto de espera que se le había asignado. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar la información de los participantes. Su primer enfrentamiento sería contra un chico rubio que ahora se catalogaba como un "entrenador cool". El cabello rubio, peinado de forma que emulara a esa clase de entrenadores, le hacía ver un poco diferente. Pero esos impertinentes ojos azules y esa burlona sonrisa lo delataban. Sus sospechas quedaron resueltas al ver el nombre del entrenador. Apretó sus puños, furiosa. Faltaban algunos minutos para que empezara el torneo.

Sentado en uno de los sillones que había en la recepción de la Fábrica de Batalla, Noland esperaba, impacientemente, la llegada de Brandon. Su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo insistentemente, perdiendo poco a poco su paciencia. Al ver entrar a su compañero, Noland saltó del sillón, con una apariencia divertida.  
-Estaba a punto de irme a trabajar –dijo, y dio una palmada al hombro de Brandon –Tuve un sueño en el que construía una edificación móvil, capaz de volar pese a su tamaño. Quiero ver si es posible realizarlo

Noland estaba encantado con su sueño. En sus ojos había un trazo de ilusión por hacerlo realidad. Pero Brandon permaneció incrédulo, mirándolo como si se tratara de un infante tonto. Red, por su parte, miraba a cada uno, pensando en si sería buena idea o no opinar también.  
-Ese es el sueño más absurdo que me has contado –objetó, mirándolo con leve molestia  
-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero los más grandes inventos y artes nacen siempre como una idea loca  
-Si demuestras que es posible, me encargaré de financiar tu proyecto aunque me quede en la ruina  
-¡Hecho!

Sellaron el pacto con un apretón de manos. Red permaneció callado, apretando un poco la piedra trueno que Brandon le había regalado.  
-En ese caso, lo modelaré justo para ti –siguió hablando el joven inventor, soltando el agarre de su mano –Una Pirámide de Batalla móvil. Seguro que llamará la atención  
-Seguro que será un fracaso –dijo Brandon, riendo por lo bajo

El Jefe de la Fábrica tomó nota de la presencia de Red. Volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa amplia, y también le dio una serie de palmadas sobre el hombro.  
-Veo que el todopoderoso de Kanto ha vuelto, ¿vienes a tomar el reto de mi instalación?  
-No, sólo vengo a acompañar a mi hermano –respondió rápidamente –Además, no quisiera humillarte como hice con la rubia impertinente  
-Oye, oye, tranquilo –tomando control de la situación, Noland respondió calmado –Podrás haber sorprendido a todos con ese extraño pokémon, pero en ésta instalación hacemos las cosas diferente, ¿entendido?  
-Tal vez después. Por ahora, pasaré tiempo de calidad con mi hermano tirando bayas podridas y… y… -se quedó pensando en su itinerario del día, pero nada más venía a su mente –Y haciendo otras cosas, sí  
-Ah, cierto, antes que lo olvide –interrumpió Brandon, sacando de su pequeña mochila negra una pequeña bolsa que contenía las piedras evolutivas –Me dijiste que ésta vez no querías muchas, me pareció raro, pero al menos no tuve que intercambiar muchas cosas con mi amigo

Noland recibió la bolsa con las piedras que tanto quería. Estaba contento, por no decir más. Casi tan contento como Red con su piedra trueno y sus ansias por evolucionar a su pokémon.

Para Eileen, la batalla daría inicio. De sus tres pokémon, seleccionó dos para la primera ronda. Estudió con detenimiento al equipo de su rival, e intentó calmarse lo mejor que pudo mientras esperaba que el otro entrenador entrara a escena. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

El caminar del muchacho era seguro, pero esto no le impresionó para nada. Si bien sus ropas y corte de cabello habían cambiado, para ella este entrenador seguía siendo el mismo Dominic. Suprimió las ganas que tenía de reventarle la cara por haber insultado a sus pokémon, pero el gran Arceus le había concedido la oportunidad de barrer el suelo con él en una batalla pokémon. Al verla en el otro extremo del campo de batalla, Dominic apartó de su vista unos mechones de cabello sueltos, y rió, como si estuviera provocándola aún más.

El presentador de batalla, vestido para la ocasión como todo un elegante maestro de ceremonias, avivaba con señas los gritos del público. Con firmeza, apretó su micrófono, y dio paso a la presentación de los entrenadores.  
-Su tarjeta de presentación en el Domo de Batalla lo clasifica como un entrenador por encima de la media, pero, si ha llegado tan lejos en la serie de torneos, significa que no se le debe tomar a la ligera ¡Nuestro retador, Dominic, en el lado azul!

Los gritos de ánimo se escucharon por todo el lugar. Dominic saludaba a la audiencia, como si él fuera la verdadera superestrella. Eileen gruñó por lo bajo. Más que "vulnerable", se sentía como un Camerupt a punto de hacer el ataque Estallido.

El presentador hizo señas para que la gente bajara sus ánimos un poco y así continuar con su trabajo. Los gritos y porras bajaron de intensidad, pero, de alguna forma, seguían sonando estruendosos.  
-¡La mejor candidata a ser campeona del Domo de Batalla! O al menos a llegar a la final. Con ataques fuertes y directos, ¡Eileen, en el lado rojo!

Las porras para la entrenadora se hicieron sonar también. Lo magnífico del Domo de Batalla era que, sin importar si eran conocidos o no, la gente siempre animaba a los entrenadores. Ni Dominic ni Eileen se dirigieron palabra alguna. Se reconocieron al verse como contrincantes en el cuarto de espera, y sabían que en esa batalla debían luchar como nunca.

En su mano, Dominic tenía una pokébola Premium con rocas preciosas incrustadas. Sin más, la lanzó al campo de batalla, liberando a su Absol. Eileen observó al pokémon de tipo siniestro frente a ella. Sabía, de alguna forma, que Dominic usaría ese como líder. Apretó la pokébola genérica en su mano, con la confianza en que él no fallaría.  
-¡Kerry, puedes vencerlo!

Con la pokébola al frente, apuntó al campo de batalla. La luz de la pokébola liberó a un extraño pokémon armadura. El caparazón grisáceo relumbraba con las luces sobre él. Armaldo miró salvajemente a Absol.  
-¡Kerry, Tijera X!

El primer ataque fue dirigido por Eileen. Kerry emitió un brillo verdoso de sus garras al cruzarlas. Corrió hacia Absol, y, descruzando sus afiladas garras, golpeó al pokémon rival. Absol se elevó unos cuantos metros, y al estar a punto de caer, Kerry le dio un remate con sus aún verdosas garras, azotándolo fuertemente contra el suelo. El desconocido ataque de tipo bicho tomó por sorpresa al riquillo. Absol, lentamente, se levantó, y gruñó con fiereza.  
-¡Absol, Cola de Hierro!

Al tener cerca Kerry, Absol sólo tuvo que girarse velozmente. El golpe de la plateada cola de Absol movió e hizo tambalear a Kerry, quién tomó una posición para equilibrarse. Los entrenadores no se molestaron en hablarse, estaban comunicándose perfectamente con los movimientos de sus pokémon.  
-¡Demolición!

Alzando sus garras, Kerry las dejó caer con fuerza contra Absol. Parecía que sería el golpe de gracia, pero, para sorpresa de Eileen, Absol detuvo el ataque con la cuchilla que tenía en la cabeza. Por más que Kerry intentó someterle, Absol usaba todo su poder en bloquear las garras del pokémon fósil. Aún más sorpresivo fue cuando el pokémon desastre rompió la concentración de Kerry, liberándose de su ataque Demolición. Su cuchilla rozó el pecho del Armaldo, creando unas cuantas chispas. Si se hubiera tratado de otro pokémon sin una armadura natural tan dura como la suya, le hubiera hecho un profundo corte.

Eileen gruñó y apretó los puños al ver esto. Dominic, por su parte, sonrió socarronamente. Había mejorado más que mucho.  
-¡Absol, As Aéreo!

Impulsándose con sus patas traseras, su pokémon dio un alto salto. Su cuchilla brilló con luz blanca, dejando una estela del mismo color. Kerry miró con atención el salto del otro pokémon. Aunque fue cosa de segundos, logró analizarlo con suma velocidad. Justo como Eileen había hecho.  
-¡No te muevas! –ordenó; Kerry asintió, lanzando un gruñido para mostrarse de acuerdo

El golpe de Absol fue por cosa de segundos, y logró hacer retroceder unos centímetros a Armaldo. Sin embargo, esos segundos fueron vitales para Kerry. Su contorno se iluminó con una luz azul, y dio un potente cabezazo a Absol, retirándolo de él hasta hacerlo salir del campo de batalla. Su delgado cuerpo rebotó sobre el suelo, y el pokémon siniestro lanzó un gruñido apagado. Armaldo jadeó pesadamente luego de esto, y la luz que lo rodeaba se apagó. Su ataque Superpoder lo había dejado agotadísimo.

Absol no pudo levantarse, y ese fue el fin de su participación. Cuando Dominic devolvió al malherido pokémon a su pokébola, el público vitoreaba a su valiente compañero. Por su parte, Eileen miraba a Kerry masticar la blanca y relajante hoja que en cuestión de segundos le hizo sentirse revitalizado.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Dominic lanzó a su siguiente pokémon. Un animoso Ludicolo salió al campo de batalla, contoneándose con ritmo, haciendo gritar al público. Aunque al anterior pokémon lo había visto automáticamente como a un rival, Kerry se quedó mirando, divertido, el baile del Ludicolo. Movió sus garras, llevado por el innato ritmo del otro pokémon. Sin embargo, probó ser un error. Al verlo distraído, Ludicolo le empujó con sus enormes manos. El Armaldo de Eileen perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Esto había sido el ataque Sorpresa de Ludicolo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, el pesado pokémon fósil se levantó. Ludicolo seguía bailando, pero ya no le parecía divertido.  
-¡Tijera X!

Las garras de Armaldo tomaron el brillo verdoso. Cruzándolas, se acercó a Ludicolo y golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ludicolo lanzó un chillido cuando las pesadas garras de Kerry cayeron sobre él.  
-¡Contraataque! –ordenó Dominic; Ludicolo adquirió una expresión maléfica

Su contorno brilló en naranja, y empujó con sus inmensas manos a Kerry. Una inusual fuerza hizo retroceder al Armaldo, volviendo a derribarlo. Ésta vez, parecía que no iba a levantarse, pues permaneció varios segundos sin moverse. Intentó levantarse, pero los picos de su espalda se habían enterrado en el suelo. Kerry estaba a punto de desvanecerse, pero su Tijera X también dañó, mucho, a Ludicolo.  
-¡Ludicolo, Hidrobomba!

Al abrir la boca, un enorme chorro de agua emergió de Ludicolo. El agua a presión empujó al Armaldo, arrastrándolo más y más, hasta hacerlo llegar a los pies de su entrenadora. Unas gotas de agua salpicaron las piernas de Eileen, y dio un paso atrás, intentando mantenerse seca y lejos de la Hidrobomba del pokémon rival.

Cuando el chorro de agua cesó, la entrenadora pudo ver el resultado de esa batalla. Al ver su expresión de incredulidad, Dominic sonrió, burlonamente, mientras Eileen devolvía a su pokébola al debilitado Kerry. Estaba muy sorprendida por la habilidad del riquillo que hacía un año no sabía cómo comandar a unos pokémon.  
-Es hora de que termine con esto de una vez… -se dijo, y, apuntando hacia el cielo su pokébola, llamó a su pokémon -¡George, sal ahora!

Sintió la pokébola abrirse en su mano, y un empujón de fuerza que la movió un poco. En segundos, su feroz Salamence sobrevolaba el área. Dominic miró al pokémon dragón. Su temple se desvaneció por segundos, pero volvió a su confiado perfil.  
-¡Ventisca! –ordenó el entrenador

El pokémon planta y agua sopló, expulsando un viento frío que pronto arrastró también nieve y pedazos de hielo. Los copos blancos se pegaron en las rojas alas de George, el cual, al tenerlas inmóviles y congeladas comenzó a perder altura rápidamente. Dominic sonrió para sí mismo, mientras Eileen rechinaba los dientes. Estaba esperando a que el Salamence se azotara contra el suelo para dar el golpe final.

Sin embargo, el dragón logró aterrizar con seguridad. Sus alas seguían congeladas, lo cual le dio una esperanza al entrenador rival. George comenzó a extender sus alas heladas. Se escuchó un crujido cada que las extendía, hasta que el hielo en sus alas comenzó a caer al suelo. Gruñó, enojado, enseñando los colmillos de forma feroz a Ludicolo.  
-¡Usa Vuelo!

Aleteando con fuerza, retomó al aire. Voló en círculos sobre Ludicolo, buscando un punto en el cual atacar. Dominic y su pokémon divisaron desde el suelo.  
-¡Rayo Hielo! –ordenó, apuntando hacia el Salamence en el cielo

Ludicolo apuntó sus palmas hacia George, mientras una bola azulada y fría se formaba. Chilló, y de esa bola se desprendió un rayo blancuzco que se dirigía hacia el Salamence. George comenzó a moverse lejos, pero Ludicolo le seguía. Abriendo el hocico, utilizó su fuerte Lanzallamas para contrarrestar el efecto del Rayo Hielo. El fuego de su ataque evaporaba el rayo de Ludicolo.  
-¡Golpéalo ya! –ordenó Eileen; George lanzó un ensordecedor rugido

Aunque el Rayo Hielo de Ludicolo seguía, Salamence hizo un doble esfuerzo, siguiendo con su defensivo Lanzallamas mientras caía en picada hacia Ludicolo. Con la proximidad, Ludicolo sintió más y más calor, además que su helado ataque se volvía inútil. Cuando George observó a Ludicolo parar su ataque, se enrolló como haría un Donphan o un Scolipede, se cubrió con sus alas, y aumentó su velocidad. Ludicolo intentó correr hacia otro lado, pero fue golpeado y empujado por lo que parecía una pelota azulada y roja. Ludicolo se azotó contra el suelo, rebotando un poco. Expectante, Dominic esperó a que su pokémon se levantara. Pero no lo hizo.

El público estalló en gritos, alentando a la entrenadora que ganó esa batalla y a su Salamence. George volvió hacia ella, dándole amigables lengüetazos en las mejillas, provocándole risas. Por su parte, Dominic admitió su derrota, asintiendo y regresando a su pokémon. Eileen le vio darse la vuelta para marcharse, y corrió hacia él. Tocó el hombro del entrenador cool, haciéndolo voltear. La expresión de Dominic parecía ser de vergüenza.  
-Entonces así se usa un Salamence –soltó, y sonrió levemente –Supongo que debo disculparme contigo  
-Lo más importante son tus pokémon. Si te soy sincera, hubiera preferido luchar contra tu Kabutops, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Dominic sonrió ampliamente.  
-El dinero no puede comprar el cariño de los pokémon, pero sí fósiles inertes

Eileen extendió su mano hacia él. El chico rico entendió y, asintiendo, le dio un apretón de manos. Desde ese momento, entre ellos, no quedaría ningún rencor.

Para Red y Brandon, la batalla de práctica había terminado. Red miró con atención la pokébola en su mano, con el pokémon que justo había usado. Aclaró su garganta, y metió la pokébola a su bolsillo. Divisó frente a él, a Registeel. El cuerpo del pokémon de acero fue recorrido por electricidad, y, si fuera de otro tipo, hubiera temblado. Brandon devolvió a su pokémon, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en esa batalla.  
-Elfman es fuerte, ¿eh? –preguntó Red, acercándose  
-Demasiado  
-Estuvimos a punto de derrotar a Registeel. Si no se hubiera quemado, lo habríamos logrado  
-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad –estiró sus brazos, y Red le copió –Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar  
-Después de ésta batalla de entrenamiento, ya no quiero hacer nada más –suspiró –Si Elfman tuviera más energía, seguiríamos, ¿verdad?  
-Mañana, Red. Debemos dejar que nuestros pokémon descansen

Suspirando pesadamente, Red comenzó a seguirlo.

Eileen había regresado a su cuarto de espera. Se había tirado en el sofá, descansando la vista. Sentía su sangre bajar y una molestia punzante en el vientre.  
-Maldición, tengo tanta hambre… -suspiró; miró hacia su mochila, con algo de pena –Las pastillas no me hacen efecto, así que tendré que aguantar el dolor

Tomó la mochila y rebuscó entre sus contenidos. Necesitaba encontrar ese suave paquetito morado antes de ir a la siguiente ronda. Un portazo, sin embargo, le asustó, y soltó la mochila, crispada.  
-¡No puedo creer que hayas luchado contra ese Dominic! –la voz era de Tucker; con otro azote, la puerta fue cerrada –De verdad mejoró mucho, ¿no?  
-Bastante… -respondió ella, nerviosa por la entrada del As del Domo –Ésta vez sí sabía lo que estaba haciendo  
-Espero que continúes así de bien. Tú y yo debemos enfrentarnos en la final  
-Tucker, estoy segura que puedo derrotarte con sólo un pokémon –confiada, miró fijamente al Frontier Brain –He visto a los pokémon que traes hoy. Metagross, Salamence y Swampert. Tengo al pokémon que vencerá a cualquiera de esos con el mínimo esfuerzo  
-No estés tan segura que tu Salamence podrá él solo. Especialmente contra mi Swampert  
-Ah, yo no estoy hablando de George –le respondió; Tucker frunció el ceño -¿Qué no revisas los datos del torneo?  
-Ahh… no he revisado tus datos aún –dijo; se rió, casi de la nada –Pero iré a verlos ahora mismo en mi camerino. Te esperaré en la final

Tucker la dejó sola. Eileen suspiró y se hundió más en el sofá. Odiaba mucho esos días del mes.

Las siguientes batallas fueron aburridas para Eileen comparándolas con la de Dominic. Pero el reto que se había propuesto, vencer a Tucker con sólo un pokémon, debía cumplirlo, y le mantenía con la entereza necesaria. Eileen temblaba de emoción cada vez que se acercaban a la final.

Se quedó en el campo de batalla, esperando la llegada de Tucker al encuentro. Pese a sentir molestias en el vientre, y sentir un temblor recorrer sus piernas, permaneció tranquila. De repente, las luces se apagaron y el público gritó de emoción. Los reflectores encendieron sus blancas luces, moviéndose de un lado para otro, iluminando a la gente. Unos rugidos se escucharon, y unas espirales de fuego alumbraron. Las espirales envolvieron a los dos pokémon que las expulsaban, el Salamence y Charizard de Tucker. En el aire, los dos pokémon fueron captados por los reflectores. Estando en diferentes extremos, ambos lanzaron sus Lanzallamas, chocando, creando un largo camino de fuego. Una tercera luz se posó sobre un Metagross; el pokémon llevaba sobre sí, sentado cruzando las piernas, a Tucker. Las fanáticas del entrenador gritaron tan fuerte que Eileen tuvo que tapar sus orejas. Metagross iluminó su máscara plateada, la cual refulgía en una luz púrpura. Usando su ataque Psíquico, unas esferas moradas ascendieron hacia las llamas entrando por un extremo y saliendo por el otro con una flama dentro. Parecían globos de papel de seda, brillantes, volando hacia el público. Las incandescentes esferas se achicaban, consumándose dentro de ellas, también el fuego. Las luces de todo el edificio se encendieron, y los ataques de los pokémon pararon. Tucker bajó de su Metagross y saludó amistosamente hacia el público, el cual aumentaba los gritos de emoción. Sus pokémon se colocaron en su parte del campo de batalla, esperando pacientemente el momento de la batalla. El presentador se acercó a Tucker, ofreciéndole el micrófono.  
-¡Saludos, queridos espectadores! –comenzó; las chicas entre el público gritaban su nombre –Espero de todo corazón que disfruten la siguiente batalla. La entrenadora frente a mi es una buena amiga que ha logrado llegar hasta aquí con todo su esfuerzo. ¡Lo menos que merece es una ronda de aplausos!

Las palmas chocaban enérgicamente, los ánimos hacia ella se hicieron llegar, incluso, de los pokémon de Tucker. El poder de convencimiento del As del Domo era impresionante.  
-¡No quiero que perdamos más tiempo! ¡Que la batalla inicie!

Devolvió el micrófono al presentador, el cual se alejó del campo de batalla. Acercándose hacia sus pokémon, les sonrió. Eileen suspiró, tocando las pokébolas en su cinturón, como hacía siempre,  
-¡Prepárate! –anunció -¡Tu primer contendiente será Metagross!

El pokémon de acero se concentró y, con su fuerza psíquica, se hizo flotar a sí mismo al campo de batalla. Su armadura era brillante, lustrosa. Tucker se había pasado largo rato puliendo esa metálica superficie. Rápidamente, tomó la pokébola elegida, apuntando hacia Metagross. El rayo de luz liberó a un pokémon azul, con brazos fuertes y una enorme aleta en la cola. Golpeó el suelo con sus fuertes puños, imponiéndose frente a Metagross.  
-Así que tu sorpresa era un Swampert –Tucker puso sus manos en su cadera, divisando al pokémon –Bueno, veremos qué tan fuerte es comparado con el mío –sonrió socarronamente –Claro, si es que soporta los ataques de Metagross  
-Chris es capaz de vencer a Metagross y Swampert él solo –su pokémon gruñó, asintiendo -¡Destrocemos éste campo de batalla! ¡Chris, Terremoto!

El rugido de su pokémon acompañó el movimiento de sus pesados brazos al caer. Sus nudillos al golpear causaron una onda de choque que removió el suelo debajo de ellos, viajando hacia Metagross. Tucker se rió.  
-¡Ahora, elévate!

Justo a tiempo, la energía psíquica de Metagross le hizo levantarse. El Terremoto de Chris fue inútil.  
-Hubiera sido más sencillo si le hubieras dicho que usara Levitón –refunfuñó –Me hiciste perder un turno y eso me molesta  
-¿Levitón? –preguntó -¿Es eso un movimiento?  
-¿No lo conoces? Deberías actualizarte  
-Primero te venceré –las fanáticas del hombre gritaron al escucharlo manejar la situación -¡Puño Meteoro!

Impulsado por su poder psíquico, Metagross se acercó a toda marcha hacia Chris. Su antebrazo derecho brilló, y en sus afiladas garras una luz amarilla apareció, formando un cometa con su estela. El puñetazo dio en el mentón del Swampert, haciéndolo volar hacia arriba. Aturdido, logró recobrarse en el aire.  
-¡Cascada!

Recubriéndose de agua, Chris apuntó para caer encima de Metagross. Parecía una enorme gota de agua cayendo. Tucker sonrió con suficiencia.  
-¡Psíquico!

Los ojos de Metagross brillaron con color púrpura. En el aire, Chris detuvo su caída. Estaba suspendido, a pocos metros de Metagross, sin poder moverse, oprimido por una fuerza invisible.  
-¡Apriétalo, Metagross!

El pokémon de acero chilló, y la fuerza invisible rodeó el contorno de Chris con un tono fucsia. Seguido de esto, pareció absorber el agua que rodeaba al pokémon de Eileen. Unos espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo del Swampert, el cual comenzó a retorcerse de dolor frente a todos.  
-¡Y ahora azótalo contra el suelo!

Haciendo caso, Metagross volvió a gruñir, y Chris cayó con velocidad hacia el suelo, abriendo una grieta y hundiéndose un poco.  
-¡Metagross, Puño Meteoro otra vez!  
-¡Chris, intenta hacerte a un lado!

Su Swampert escuchó a Metagross aproximarse. Se apoyó con sus fuertes brazos para levantarse. Estaba furioso, y quería darle su merecido al pokémon que le estaba quedando hacer mal frente a su entrenadora. Se concentró y, cuando Metagross estaba a punto de darle el golpe, saltó lo más que pudo.  
-¡Bien hecho! –gritó eufórica, mientras Metagross parecía confundido -¡Haz que se entierre!

Unió sus dos manos mientras caía, y aporreó con toda su fuerza la superficie plana de Metagross. El golpe hizo que el pokémon psíquico perdiera la concentración. Chris se paró sobre Metagross, y volvió a impulsarse con sus patas traseras. Ahora su fuerza estaba alojada ahí. Al caer, la fuerza en sus patas hizo que Metagross enterrara sus enormes garras blancas. Chris dio otro salto, bajando de Metagross. Tucker perdió la calma.  
-¡Ahora, intenta Terremoto una vez más!

Cerró los puños, y los azotó contra el suelo. Ésta vez el movimiento tectónico hizo mover el edificio entero. Las personas se abrazaban a lo que podía mientras duró la confusión. Eileen se tambaleó y los pokémon de Tucker levantaron el vuelo, Charizard cargando a su entrenador. El movimiento paró, y Chris se incorporó. Miró a Metagross y pareció soltar una risa nasal, burlándose del debilitado pokémon. Charizard descendió, bajando a un incrédulo Tucker.  
-Mira eso… -murmuró –Parece ser que vas en serio con eso de vencerme con un solo pokémon. Y yo aquí subestimándote  
-No debiste hacerlo –le respondió, mientras él hacía regresar a Metagross

Tucker chasqueó los dedos, y el presentador corrió hacia él con una pokébola sobre un cojín color vino. Tucker tomó la pokébola y puso la de Metagross en su lugar. El animador pronto corrió, alejándose.  
-Metagross ya disminuyó la energía de tu Swampert. Veamos qué tanto soporta contra un verdadero campeón –lanzó la pokébola en su mano la cual, al estrellarse, liberó a su propio Swampert -¡Veamos quién tiene al mejor Swampert!

El publicó vitoreó el nombre de Tucker. Aquellos con mantas y pancartas las movieron enérgicamente. Tucker y su Swampert se sentían bien entre todo ese alboroto.  
-¡Le queda poco para caer, Swampert! ¡Híper rayo!

El Swampert de Tucker abrió el hocico, y ni bien lo hizo, un enorme rayo anaranjado fue disparado hacia Chris.  
-¡Usa Protección!

Rápidamente, Chris cruzó sus brazos frente a su cabeza. Una esfera verdosa lo rodeó, y el rayo naranja chocó contra ésta capa. El ataque del Swampert de Tucker fue absorbido por la capa protectora, la cual cambió de color a naranja. Cuando el ataque se detuvo, Chris alzó la mirada, y su movimiento defensivo se desvaneció en el aire. El pokémon de Tucker jadeó, cansado por el ataque que usó.  
-Está a nuestra merced, Chris ¡Ataca con Brazo Martillo!

Con su antebrazo derecho desprendiendo luz blanca, Chris corrió hacia el otro Swampert. Le asestó el golpe en la cabeza, derribando al pokémon de su especie. Azotándose, el Swampert de Tucker gruñó por lo bajo.  
-¡Swampert, vamos! –animó a su pokémon, el cual comenzó a levantarse -¡Puño Hielo!

Los puños del Swampert de Tucker soltaron un aire frío. Su puño derecho se congeló rápidamente y, justo como había hecho Metagross, Swampert golpeó el mentón de Chris. Sin embargo, éste golpe sólo lo empujó un poco. Chris se reacomodó, enojado, y esperando la próxima orden.  
-¡Aléjate un poco, Swampert! –gritó Tucker; su pokémon se paró cerca de él –Si derrotamos a este Swampert podremos luchar contra su Salamence o Armaldo y así tendremos las cosas más sencillas… -su pokémon asintió -¡Swampert, Hidrocañón!

Swampert se puso en cuatro patas, y sus ojos quedaron totalmente en blanco y su cuerpo se revistió de un color azul marino. Chris, por su parte, empezó a concentrarse para usar protección. El Swampert rival abrió el hocico y lanzó un chorro de agua aún más potente que una Hidrobomba. El pokémon fue empujado un poco por el poder de ese ataque.  
-Devuélveselo –dijo Eileen; aunque su pokémon seguía teniendo la vista enfrente, estaba desconcertado -¡Manto Espejo!  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! –gritó Tucker

Levantando los brazos frente a él, Chris creó una muralla rosada. El Hidrocañón chocó contra éste muro, y a Chris le costó trabajo mantenerse de pie, pues el ataque le hacía retroceder. El muro rosa absorbió el ataque del otro pokémon, el cual, cansado, jadeó y respiró con fuerza, manteniéndose en cuatro patas. Los ojos de Chris se quedaron en blanco, y el muro que él sostenía frente a él comenzó a moverse con mucha fuerza. Chris podía sentir ese temblor bajo sus palmas. El muro rosa se iluminó con luz blanca, y un rayo de ese mismo color fue lanzado hacia el otro Swampert, al mismo tiempo que Chris lanzaba un rugido. El rayo blanco engulló al otro Swampert, y un alarido proveniente de ese pokémon fue lo único que se escuchó. Tucker apretó los puños, sabiendo mejor que nadie el resultado de la batalla.

Después de la conmoción el humeante cuerpo de Swampert permaneció tirado. El público murmuró, incrédulos, pues era muy, muy difícil ver perder a Tucker. Suspirando, y admitiendo la derrota, Tucker comenzó a aplaudir al cansado Chris y a su tímida entrenadora. Pronto el público se unió a él, y el ánimo volvió al recinto. Red y Brandon llegaron justo para escuchar los aplausos, y se quedaron mirando hacia el campo de batalla.  
-¡Ah, no me esperó! –gritó Red -¡Estoy seguro que tuvo una buena batalla! ¡Y no la vi!

Ambos se apoyaron en la baranda, y suspiraron.

El presentador llegó rápidamente con una pequeña caja de plástico transparente, la cual contenía el Símbolo de Táctica. Tucker la tomó, y le sonrió a la entrenadora. El presentador acercó el micrófono a ellos para que todos escucharan lo que hablaban.  
-Bueno, lograste ganar con sólo un pokémon  
-Sí, pero cometiste un grave error al usar esos dos ataques –le recriminó  
-Hay algunos movimientos que no conozco, y aunque no me despistaron mucho, debo decir que parecían impresionantes y muy fuertes. ¿Tijera X?, ¿Brazo Martillo? ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Eileen sonrió.  
-Aprendí del mejor maestro –dijo –De Red

Aún apoyados en la fría baranda, Brandon volteó a ver a Red. El joven tenía los ojos llorosos. Al verlo así, el Frontier Brain soltó una risita.  
-¡Leaf! –gritó con fuerza, usando sus manos como un megáfono; la entrenadora volteó a todas partes al escucharlo -¡Buen trabajo!

Al localizarlo, Eileen sonrió ampliamente, alzando el pulgar hacia su hermano. Red hizo lo mismo. Tucker le hizo una señal al presentador, el cual asintió. Pronto, las luces en el domo se apagaron, y los reflectores buscaron a Red y a Eileen.  
-¡Damas y caballeros! –comenzó Tucker -¡Yo, el As del Domo de Batalla, me complazco en anunciarles del gran enfrentamiento que se llevará a cabo mañana en éste lugar! –la gente murmuró, preguntándose de qué se trataba -¡El campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, Red, contra la vencedora del día de hoy, Eileen!

Al fondo se escucharon gritos de ánimo. Red y Eileen estaban completamente perplejos ante ese anuncio.


	37. Chapter 37

El Domo de Batalla se encontraba vacío. Atrás habían quedado los murmullos de los espectadores. Sin embargo, quedaba un tema por zanjar urgentemente.

Los hermanos miraron con enojo al alto y rimbombante entrenador que estaba frente a ellos. Ambos inflando los cachetes, reprochándole con la mirada lo que había hecho. Tucker se sintió encerrado, mientras Brandon miraba la escena, riendo para sus adentros.  
-¡¿Estás tonto o qué?! –gritó Red; Brandon se llevó las manos a la boca, suprimiendo la risa -¿Qué no sabes que la Liga Pokémon me puede amonestar por usar el título de campeón sin permiso?  
-Eso es mentira y lo sabes –le respondió Tucker; Red apretó el puño  
-¡No sabía que sabías! –alzó la voz nuevamente  
-¡Tenías que preguntarnos primero! –reclamó Eileen -¡No puedes ir por ahí haciendo eventos de la nada!

La joven se paró de puntitas y jaló el cuello de la ceñida playera de Tucker. Lo zarandeó como pudo, presa de la emoción y hormonas.  
-No, Leaf, no hagas eso –Red puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana; la chica volteó a mirarlo y soltó a Tucker

Ahora fue Red quien, con más fuerza, jaloneó al Frontier Brain.  
-¡Si fuera más alto te ahorco! –gritó el muchacho -¡Tenías que preguntar antes!  
-Pero ¿qué no querías que todos te vieran? –preguntó Tucker, mientras su cuerpo iba en un vaivén –Venías con tus aires de grandeza y, bueno, te doy la oportunidad de demostrar lo distinguido que eres

Lentamente, Red le soltó. No quería admitirlo, pero Tucker estaba en lo cierto. Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, como con pena, sin saber exactamente cómo moverse o qué decir. Patearon el suelo al mismo tiempo, y suspiraron largamente.  
-Mucha gente vendrá mañana –comenzó quien los había metido en esto –Todos esperan una gran demostración de batalla. Si no lo hacen, mucha gente, entre ellos niños y niñas, quedarán decepcionados  
-¡No trates de hacerme sentir culpable! –gritó Red, apuntándole a la cara -¡Debiste pensar bien eso antes de meternos en tus cosas!

La discusión reinició entre los tres, cada vez más acalorada. Con cada minuto que pasaba, la incomodidad de Brandon se hacía notoria. Quería intervenir antes de que Red o Tucker se pusieran más imprudentes, pero no sabía cómo. Casi de la nada, vino una idea a su mente.  
-Red… -dijo, casi como un murmullo comparado a los gritos de los otros  
-¡…y por eso esto no se va a quedar así! –gritó el joven, mientras Tucker le miraba con desdén, cruzando los brazos  
-Red… -volvió a decir, esta vez indeciso sobre tocar o no el hombro del muchacho  
-¡… porque en base al artículo número 119 de la constitución de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, tú…!  
-¡Eso no existe! –gritó Tucker  
-¡Ya lo sé! –respondió Red, exaltado

Leaf notó la indecisión de Brandon. Entendiendo sus intenciones, se mordió levemente el labio y tocó el hombro de su hermano. El chico tenía toda la molestia del mundo dibujada en el rostro, pero volteó atendiendo a su hermana.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó secamente

Brandon aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de todos.  
-Red, ésta es una buena oportunidad para que uses a tu pokémon –frunció el ceño, intentando recordar el mote que el joven le había dado -¿Elfman?  
-Mi… ¿mi Elfman? –preguntó  
-Sí, recuerda que ibas a practicar conmigo, pero… -miró de reojo a Tucker, quien desvió su mirada –Bueno, esto nos lleva al punto número dos

Brandon miró a Eileen, fijamente. La chica se sonrojó, aunque no sabía por qué, y se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón resonar como bombo de batería.  
-Dado que me perdí su batalla en la Liga Pokémon, quisiera verlos luchar

Prontamente ella asintió. Red pareció meditar por unos instantes. Necesitaba un empujoncito para aceptar.  
-Estoy seguro que Tucker sólo quiere compartir con el mundo tu grandeza al dirigir a tus pokémon –comentó Brandon, tratando de sonar convincente -¿Qué dices?  
-No sé… ¿qué beneficios puedo obtener de esto?  
-Humm… -Tucker se rascó la barbilla, pensando -¿Qué sugieres?

Red sonrió. Se acercó a Tucker y, alargando el brazo, puso la mano en el hombro de Tucker, recargándose.  
-Eso lo podemos arreglar –dijo  
-Eh… -balbuceó, no sabía qué decir  
-Vamos, te diré mis condiciones y de ahí podremos llegar a un acuerdo

Caminando hacia el camerino de Tucker, los dos se alejaron, en paz. Eileen suspiró largamente. Y aún así, se echó a reír, divertida con la situación. De pronto, escuchó gruñir su estómago, y se sonrojó por pena. Tocó su estómago, el cual volvió a gruñir.  
-¿Quieres comer en alguno de los puestos o esperas a llegar a casa? –preguntó Brandon amablemente –Cocinaré para ti, si quieres  
-No creo querer esperar tanto –respondió rápido –Pero, ¿podrías cocinar para mi otro día?  
-Claro –asintió, y ofreció su brazo para escoltarla

Aceptó el gesto del hombre, inclinándose sobre él. Suspiraría una vez más, pero prefirió alzar la mirada para ver a Brandon.

Red estaba sentado en el sillón del cuarto de espera, a sus anchas, despreocupado, mientras Tucker intentaba contactar con Scott a último minuto. Exhaló pesadamente, y sonrió, pues lo único que quería parecía que se cumpliría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Anabel apareció. Miró a Red, y sus ojos se iluminaron como si estuviera viendo al pokémon más bonito y fuerte del mundo. Red y Tucker miraron hacia la puerta, pero Tucker volvió su vista hacia su pequeña libreta de apuntes mientras anotaba algo. Red se quedó mirando a Anabel, intentando recordarla.  
-¡Red! –gritó entusiasmada, y se lanzó al cuello del muchacho para abrazarle

El entrenador sintió incomodidad, pues estaba sentado y la pequeña Frontier Brain se sostenía con fuerza de su cuello. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.  
-¡Te extrañé mucho! –gritó la niña -¿Por qué no dijiste que ibas a venir?  
-Porque pasó de la nada –dijo con algo de esfuerzo; Anabel apretó su agarre  
-Cuando Noland me dijo que te había visto estuve buscándote en otras instalaciones hasta que di por último con ésta –su mirada se ensombreció de golpe, como si hubiera hecho algo malo –Como no respondías ninguno de mis correos, pensé que estarías molesto conmigo  
-Ay, no digas tonterías… -cortó su oración: no se acordaba del nombre de la entrenadora –Isabel, Mabel, Jezebel… ¡Anabel! –gritó, triunfante –Disculpa, es que apenas llegué hoy y tengo algo atarantado el cerebro

Intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo, pero toda la confianza de Anabel se esfumó.

Eileen devoraba ansiosa un pan relleno de chocolate. Cálido y suave, el alimento parecía hacerle bien a sus entrañas. Brandon caminaba a su lado, mirándola de reojo cada que podía, encariñado con la imagen inocente de Eileen. Para ella pronto la visión de parejas jóvenes ocupó su mente: aquellos que iban de la mano, otros que estaban abrazados, y, mejor aún, los que estaban sentados en bancas besándose. Perdió el apetito de golpe.  
-Oye, Brandon, ya sabes que te respeto mucho, pero… -interesado, Brandon miró a Eileen, sin detener la caminata –Tú y yo tenemos una relación, ¿cierto?, ¿Te sientes incómodo por la diferencia?  
-¿Hnn?, ¿Diferencia?, ¿Te refieres a la diferencia de edad? –ella asintió rápido, y él, suspiró –Oye, quién iba a imaginarse que terminaría saliendo con una niña que rescaté hace años –Eileen ladeó la cabeza, confundida –Lo calificaría de raro. Después de todo, estuvimos viviendo juntos casi tres meses, y antes de eso, sólo nos habíamos visto una vez, cuando eras pequeña. Las probabilidades de volver a vernos eran casi nulas, pero pasó… -pensativo miró hacia la nada por unos segundos, y luego volvió a divisarla –Me hubiera incomodado si aún fueras menor de edad. ¿A ti te agobia?  
-Realmente no –su voz era despreocupada para tal tema –Lo que me preocupa es que tú mueras antes que yo. Digo, no es por ofenderte, pero, entre más años tienes, tu organismo comienza a decaer, ¿cierto?

Alarmado, frunció el ceño. Sintió una inquietud propia de peligro de muerte por primera vez estando con Eileen. Atinó, simplemente, a darle unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.  
-¿Con qué tipo de mujeres salías antes? –preguntó con voz inocente, de la nada y cambiando el tema  
-¿Qué es esto, ¿Estamos jugando a 20Q?  
-Sólo tengo la duda. Normalmente no te preguntaría éstas cosas, así que, si no me quieres responder, no lo hagas

Riendo casi para sí mismo, Brandon volvió a darle unas leves palmadas en la espalda. Después, descansó su mano sobre el hombro de Eileen.  
-A tu edad, yo quería una mujer que tuviera un buen físico, de esas que ves en pasarelas. Buen cuerpo, piernas largas y torneadas…

Eileen bajó la cabeza y se miró mientras Brandon seguía describiendo. Si bien era delgada, y sus proporciones estaban acordes a su altura, estaba lejos de ser una supermodelo. Se desanimó, haciendo una mueca y frunciendo el ceño.  
-Sin embargo, unos años después quise conocer a una mujer que tuviera los mismos intereses que yo. A fin de cuentas, el físico no lo es todo –continuó, y la atención de Eileen volvió a él –Alguien que se interesara por la arqueología, por los pokémon, por leer las mismas cosas que yo, sin importar como se viera. La cosa es que a esa edad, lo que buscan muchas mujeres es casarse y tener hijos, y, sinceramente… es algo difícil definirlo… querer tener familia y a la vez no tenerla…  
-¿Y cómo es que nunca te casaste? –preguntó, otra vez, con un ingenuidad  
-Pensé que no estaría listo para esas responsabilidades y que nunca encontraría alguien que fuera a mi paso y se tomara las cosas con calma, así que dejé de buscar  
-Entonces… ¿por qué estás conmigo?, ¿Es acaso más fácil que tener como pareja a alguien de tu edad?  
-Realmente es un poco más complicado –el escepticismo en los ojos de Eileen era grande y notorio –Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y me toca a mi enseñarte. Por lo que sé, la mayor razón por la que otros hombres se oponen a salir con mujeres menores es porque les parecen infantiles y no tienen la paciencia suficiente con ellas  
-Y tú eres paciente como un santo, ¿no? –al escucharla, Brandon rió  
-El amor es raro, eso lo he aprendido con los años. Pasionales, tranquilos… por periodos cortos o largos… La cosa es saber nutrir ese cariño, mantener la confianza, complacer al otro dentro de lo posible, tal vez. Finalmente, me di cuenta que lo importante no es cómo se vea esa persona, ni los pasatiempos que comparten, si no el sentimiento que hay entre ellos –suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello, intentando entender lo que había dicho –Por lo visto, todos estos años lo único que he querido es alguien que me haga feliz  
-Ahh… -espetó, sintiéndose extrañamente herida por dentro -¿Alguna vez la encontraste?  
-Sí, hace mucho tiempo –respondió, alzando la vista; la mirada de Eileen demostró dolor –Cuando ella era pequeña me regaló un pañuelo rojo para que no la olvidara. Varios años después nos reencontramos, perdió la memoria, pero de alguna forma seguía recordándome. Vivimos juntos un par de meses y, ¿qué más puedo decir? Ahora mismo está caminando junto a mí, preguntándome cosas que necesita saber

De golpe se detuvieron. Parándose frente a ella, Brandon se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la frente. Al sentir los labios del hombre mayor, Eileen, conmovida, sonrió, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Red y Anabel estaban sentados en las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Batalla. Ambos mirando a las pocas personas ir y venir. Viéndola de reojo, Red parecía incómodo.  
-Discúlpame, Anabel, no era mi intención olvidarme de tu nombre –bajó la cabeza, rendido  
-Después de todo eres el campeón de Kanto, debes tener muchas cosas qué hacer –le respondió, mirando hacia las estrellas sobre ellos –La batalla que tuve contra ti fue la más divertida que he tenido. Siento que así pude conocerte bien. Tu estilo de batalla es ordenado, pero tu esencia en sí parece ser inquieta y activa. Así que pensé que eventualmente te olvidarías de mí porque siempre vas de aquí para allá  
-¿De verdad? –Anabel asintió rápido –Entonces las batallas de verdad transmiten muchos sentimientos –miró a Anabel, quien a su vez tenía toda su atención en las estrellas; su perfil era sobrio pese a ser menor que él –Eres una buena entrenadora, por eso eres una Frontier Brain, así que, ¿por qué no me ayudas a elegir a mi equipo pokémon para la batalla de mañana?

Anabel le miró, desconcertada.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí. Tengo en mente a uno, el problema son los otros dos, y tengo tantos pokémon buenos que no sé cuales usar

Sonrojada, mirándolo con afecto, asintió. Red se sintió mejor, y le sonrió.  
-Después que me contaste sobre Raikou, tenía tantas ganas de capturar uno que en la primera oportunidad que tuve me fui a Johto a buscarlo  
-¿De verdad estuviste ahí? –preguntó sorprendido; Anabel asintió –Johto está lejísimos de Hoenn, ¿no te cansaste?  
-Algo, pero el cansancio tuvo recompensa –sonrió ampliamente, y al verla sonreír, Red se hizo para atrás  
-¿Lo… lo… lo capturaste? –lentamente, ella asintió otra vez; Red casi se cae de espaldas pese a estar sentado -¡Tenemos que entrenar ahora mismo!  
-Pero es algo tarde…  
-¡Siempre es buen momento para una batalla contra una entrenadora tan especial como tú!

Red tomó la mano de Anabel, ayudándose entre sí a levantarse. El agarre de sus manos era fuerte, y Anabel sentía como si Red nunca le iba a soltar.

A la mañana siguiente, los ánimos en casa de Brandon eran tranquilos. Los hermanos y el Frontier Brain se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, tomando calma y tranquilidad horas antes de la batalla. Red y Eileen vestían una simple camiseta negra, él usando shorts rojos y ella azules. Mientras ella se recogía el cabello en una coleta, Red frotaba sus descalzos pies sobre el tierno césped. Para Brandon, los dos entrenadores estaban en armonía.  
-Oye, Leaf, ¿qué pokémon usarás? –preguntó Red, mirando sus pies frotando el césped –Si me dices, yo te diré los míos  
-¿Seguro? La última vez me engañaste

Alzando su meñique hacia ella, Red sonrió.  
-Promesa del meñique –le respondió; Eileen entrelazó su meñique con el de Red  
-445, 448, 628. GaLuBra  
-Vaya, ¿en serio? –Eileen asintió seriamente –Parece ser que tu pequeño Raymond ya creció  
-Te toca –le apresuró  
-581, 604, 614. SwEeBe

Se soltaron, y Eileen pareció meditar unos segundos. Brandon estaba igual que ella, pero, en su caso, intentaba identificar esos números y claves.  
-Si ese es tu equipo, lo tengo difícil –dijo, después de unos segundos callada  
-Oye, me diste una gran sorpresa con un Pichu en la Liga Pokémon, tampoco debo tomarte tan a la ligera  
-Oigan, ¿qué tiene de malo que yo me entere cuáles son esos pokémon? –interrumpió; los dos le miraron, como recordando que él estaba ahí  
-Disculpa, no era nuestra intención –le respondió Red –Leaf y yo empezamos con éstos códigos poco antes de que ella viajara sola por Kanto  
-Red y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y preferimos que sea una sorpresa. Verás a mis otros pokémon, los que son verdaderamente difíciles de conseguir en nuestra tierra  
-En ese caso, los míos son más raros que el avistamiento de un Mew –presumió Red, inflando el pecho  
-Claro, si logras descubrir cuáles son esos pokémon antes de la batalla, te respetaremos aún más  
-Había leído que los hermanos gemelos creaban un tipo de lenguaje que sólo ellos entienden, pero nunca me imaginé que presenciaría algo así  
-No es tan difícil en realidad. Además ésto es una cosa trivial –aseguró Red –Leaf, voy a ducharme. Hoenn es muy caluroso, no sé cómo es que Brandon puede estar todo el día con ese traje de explorador  
-Es mi uniforme –le respondió  
-¿Eh? –Red parecía confundido mientras se levantaba –Creí que simplemente te gustaba mucho  
-Sí y no –replicó; Red estaba curioso y ansioso por aprender más de él –En realidad, la primera vez que tuvimos una junta como Frontier Brains, ésta ropa es la que traía puesta. Lo mismo con los otros. Greta venía de un entrenamiento, Spenser había estado meditando, Anabel usaba ese traje que recién le habían regalado sus padres, e ignoro que estarían haciendo los otros. A Scott le gustó esa imagen que teníamos y las dejó como nuestros uniformes  
-Es por eso que tiene tantas chaquetas verdes guardadas –añadió Eileen para el saber de Red  
-Espera, espera –interrumpió Red -¿Qué hacía Tucker vestido y peinado así?  
-Realmente no tengo idea –respondió; Red arqueó las cejas –Tampoco estoy muy seguro que quiera saber

Un imperante silencio se presentó. Sin añadir más, Red se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Mirando como su hermano se iba, Eileen se acercó un poco más a Brandon. Cuando Red estaba lo suficientemente lejos, miró a su amado y se le acercó lo suficiente como para susurrar cerca de su oído.  
-Si quieres te puedo decir qué pokémon vamos a usar. Además, nos serviría algo de práctica antes de la batalla contra Red  
-No, ya no quiero saber qué pokémon son

Eileen se echó para atrás, no sabía si estar molesta o arrepentida por no decirle antes los compañeros pokémon que lucharían junto a ella. Brandon, por su parte, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviera ofendido. Después de unos segundos miró de reojo a Eileen: tenía una expresión de molestia, después de todo. Él comenzó a reír, y Eileen cambió a tener confusión. Decidida, se le abalanzó y le abrazó del cuello. Con el movimiento repentino, logró tirarlo, y ella permaneció encima de él.  
-¡Entonces te voy a abrazar hasta que me aburra! –declaró, con rubor natural en las mejillas

Brandon le correspondió el abrazo, dejando sus manos sobre la espalda de Eileen, y sonrió cálidamente. La tranquilidad que sentían en ese momento no podría ser opacada ni por el mirón Latios que flotaba sobre los árboles.

La calma tendría que dar paso a otro tipo de emociones, específicamente, a aquellas que venían con las batallas pokémon. Red y Eileen hicieron su camino al Domo de Batalla, no sin antes escuchar que Brandon los alcanzaría después de entregarle a Vreneli un listado de objetos que sugería fueran añadidos a la Expedición de Batalla.

Eileen vestía una camisola de volantes en color azul pastel, con shorts de mezclilla negra. Aunque a Red le disgustaba la idea de que su hermana se paseara por la isla en esas ropas, tenía que reconocer que hacía un calor infernal. Como buen hermano receloso, miraba fulminantemente a todo aquel que se quedara viendo a su hermana por mucho tiempo.

Al entrar al edificio, Anabel se encontraba ahí, esperando con paciencia a Red. Se paró frente a él, mirándolo con detenimiento y una amplia sonrisa. Eileen dirigía su mirada de Red a Anabel y viceversa, casi sin recordar que ella también miraba de esa forma a Brandon.  
-¿Listo para la batalla, Red? –preguntó Anabel, con total confianza  
-Sí. La práctica que tuvimos ayer nos sirvió de mucho  
-A nosotros también –se animó a dar la sugerencia que tenía planeada –Tal vez podamos intentar el reto de Batallas Múltiples en mi torre, ¿qué dices?  
-Suena interesante –respondió; comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Anabel. Ambos parecieron ignorar que Eileen también estaba ahí  
-¿Qué se traen esos dos? –se preguntó, quedándose de pie mientras los veía caminar hacia los cuartos de espera

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza para ver a Scott detrás de ella. El dueño del complejo de batalla estaba sonriendo y relajado, como siempre.  
-Aún faltan un par de horas para su batalla, ¿qué hacen tan temprano aquí? –le preguntó, quitando su mano para acomodar sus gafas oscuras -¿No podían quitarse los nervios?  
-Yo no tengo nervios –respondió firmemente –Red tampoco. Él quería hablar con Tucker y disculparse por insultarlo  
-Ya veo. Tucker me había mencionado algo. Supongo que también viene a verificar si su única petición será cumplida  
-¿Le ha pedido cámaras de televisión?, ¿Reporteros?, ¿Una estatua de él en cada instalación de batalla?  
-No, nada de eso –cruzó sus brazos –Pidió ser Frontier Brain una semana

Eileen abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el deseo de su hermano. Para ella, el egocentrismo de Red estaba llegando a niveles alarmantes.  
-Me pareció una excelente idea –añadió Scott, sorprendiéndola aún más –Quiero ver cómo será capaz de manejar esa responsabilidad. Si lo hace bien, tal vez pueda contratarlo como un octavo en el grupo  
-Conociendo a Red, sería capaz de quitarle el trabajo a Tucker temporalmente con tal de que todos lo vieran  
-Tu hermano es todo un personaje, ¿eh?  
-Le gusta llamar la atención, pero si ve que alguien tiene problemas entrenando a sus pokémon, es el primero en ayudar –se pensó bien la petición de Red, relajando sus tensos músculos –Tal vez tenga algo así en mente…  
-¿Tú no quieres un puesto temporal? Lo harías bien. No quería decirlo enfrente de Anabel, pero tus pokémon destrozaron a los suyos con una gran diferencia de poder  
-Aún así, prefiero estar del lado del retador y no del Frontier Brain. Algunas veces, Brandon tiene que redactar muchos reportes, y la verdad a mi me aburre eso  
-Si es que logro expandir más éste proyecto, ¿cambiarías de opinión? –preguntó, pero Eileen sólo se quedó callada, pensando en la propuesta –Bien, si logro crear un par de instalaciones más, te tendré en consideración

Scott gesticuló un adiós con su mano, y prontamente se alejó de ella. Eileen exhaló, como si de esa forma se librara de todos sus malestares. Empezaba a sentir nervios por la batalla. Hizo su camino hacia los cuartos de espera. Había pensado entrar en el primero que estuviera vacío, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que había un afiche pegado a una puerta que decía "Hermanos Green". Supuso que era alguna orden por parte de Red y, algo cansada por la situación, entró a ese lugar. Adentro estaban Red y Anabel, sentados en el sofá, conversando sobre la batalla de práctica que tuvieron el día anterior. Red fue el primero que levantó la vista. Le sonrió como si fuera el niño más bien portado y modesto de todo el mundo. Derrotada, ella sólo suspiró.

Al transcurrir los minutos, ellos podían escuchar cómo poco a poco los asientos estaban siendo ocupados. Los sonidos de gente hablando entre sí, de vendedores ofreciendo sus productos, de niños riendo y gritando llenaban el lugar. Red y Eileen comenzaron a sentir una extraña presión sobre ellos. Por primera vez, la puerta se abriría gentilmente. El rechinido de las bisagras les hizo voltear justo al momento en que Brandon y Tucker entraban.  
-El espectáculo iniciará en unos minutos –anunció el llamativo entrenador -¿Están listos?  
-Se siente como aquella vez en la Liga Pokémon –declaró Red  
-La misma emoción y el mismo nerviosismo –continuó Eileen  
-¡Y no voy a tener piedad contra ti! –gritaron al mismo tiempo

Los dos se miraron, y ahí fue cuando se resolvieron a luchar. La mirada les cambió, como si fueran los peores enemigos en vez de hermanos, y la habitación parecía estar en llamas. Sólo ellos dos podían darse cuenta de eso.  
-Prepárate para perder, Eileen –pronunció Red, acomodándose las muñequeras negras  
-El que va a perder frente a toda esa gente eres tú, Redford –contrarrestó Eileen

Ambos sonrieron para el otro, llenos de confianza. Al ver que ambos se acercaban a la puerta para ir al campo de batalla, Anabel corrió y abrió para ellos. Salió primero Red, dándose ínfulas de importante. Eileen le miro, hastiada, y salió detrás de él. Sin más qué hacer en ese cuarto, los demás salieron.

La gente gritó al verlos salir y colocarse en los extremos opuestos. Brandon y Anabel se recargaron contra la pared, cada uno viendo a la persona que apoyaban. El presentador se acercó, corriendo, a Tucker, entregándole un micrófono. Red y Eileen vieron esto, y voltearon rápido hacia el As del Domo.  
-¡Nada de presentaciones! –ordenó Red; Tucker retrocedió, sorprendido por la firme voz del usualmente bobalicón joven  
-¡Yo no quiero perder el tiempo en esas cosas! ¡Hagamos esto, Red!

Red metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Recogió de ahí una Love Ball. Eileen alcanzó a verla, y una risa burlona escapó de su boca. Red sólo sonrió. Eileen tomó la primera pokébola en su cinturón, el cual reprimía por poco los fuertes movimientos que hacían sus pokémon dentro de las pequeñas cápsulas. Se miraron por segundos y, después de unos segundos, Red lanzó su Love Ball mientras Eileen apuntaba hacia el cielo con su pokébola.

Del lado de Red, un bello y delicado cisne pokémon apareció, extendiendo sus blancas alas, lanzando un graznido. Del lado de Eileen, una gran ave con los colores azul y rojo remontó el vuelo. El plumaje de su cabeza parecía un penacho, y daba una apariencia de fortaleza increíble. Swanna y Braviary habían sido liberados.  
-¿Qué son esos? –preguntó Anabel a Brandon, sin quitar la vista de los pokémon  
-El de Red es un Swanna. El de Eileen es Braviary. Ambos son pokémon nativos de Unova  
-Tal vez Red consiguió al suyo mientras estuvo ahí –comentó la pequeña, admirada del entrenador -¡Vamos Red! ¡Tú puedes!

La gente admiró a esos exóticos pokémon. Los destellos de algunas cámaras fotográficas se vieron, retratando el grácil cuerpo de Swanna y el majestuoso plumaje de Braviary.  
-¡Que comience el espectáculo! –gritó Red -¡Marilyn, Viento Afín!

Su Swanna graznó una vez más. Batió sus alas mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos totalmente, y un aire fuerte sopló. Marilyn se elevó, y comenzó a aletear mientras el misterioso viento movía sus plumas y las del Braviary. Eileen gruñó, pues ese movimiento le traería problemas.  
-¡Daryl! –su Braviary voló sobre ella -¡Afilagarras!

Pareció tensar los músculos de sus patas. Sus grandes garras relucieron con la luz. Daryl fijó su vista, de por sí excelente, sobre el delgado cuello de Marilyn. El público notó esto, y se emocionó.  
-¡Acua Aro!

El viento la mantenía flotando. Marilyn se protegió con sus alas, y varios aros azules la encerraron, girando a su alrededor. La joven entrenadora miró, desafiantemente, a Red. Sonrió socarronamente, y pasó su mirada a su Braviary.  
-¡Ahora, Daryl! ¡Garra Brutal!

Daryl inició su vuelto. Las plumas de su cabeza se movían con majestuosidad durante el viento. Sin embargo, Red permanecía tranquilo.  
-¡Marilyn, Rayo Hielo!

Swanna abrió el pico. La esfera azul de su ataque se formó rápidamente, y el frío rayo celeste chocó de lleno contra Braviary. El grosor de este rayo aumentó, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo del otro pokémon volador. Por unos segundos un enorme trozo de hielo con un ave que se congeló con las alas extendidas permaneció en el aire. Eileen apretó los puños mientras su congelado pokémon caía al suelo. Anabel estaba por demás sorprendida.  
-Pero si el pokémon de Eileen parece ser más rápido ¿Cómo es que el de Red lo atacó?  
-En realidad, la velocidad de un Swanna es mayor que la de un Braviary. Esa velocidad aumentó por Viento Afín –le explicó Brandon –La rapidez de los pokémon de Red volverá a la normalidad cuando su efecto termine

Ambos miraron al pokémon de Eileen. Hasta el momento Red le llevaba ventaja, y esto no le gustaba nada.  
-¡Hizo esto la última vez, Daryl! –gritó, como si intentara animar a su pokémon -¡Puedes liberarte!

El hielo comenzó a quebrarse casi al instante. Daryl comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad anaranjada, mientras el hielo se derretía. El calor que emitía era tan intenso que se veía el vapor ascendiendo. Incluso Red se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Daryl movió con fuerza su cuerpo, y logró quitarse los pocos pedazos de hielo que quedaban encima de él. Poco a poco, volvió a su color normal.  
-Si te preguntas qué fue eso, mamá ayudó a Daryl con el movimiento Onda Ígnea –explicó para Red en un tono burlón -¡Prepárate para el siguiente ataque, Daryl!

Rápidamente, su pokémon volador volvió a ascender. El aleteo de sus alas parecía ser más fuerte que antes. Podría decirse que estaba completamente molesto. Red observó con detenimiento a los dos pokémon voladores.  
-¡Intentemos confundirlo! ¡Usa Hidropulso!

Unos ondulantes aros de agua salieron del pico de Swanna después de abrirlo. Daryl seguía quieto, aleteando en su lugar, esperando la orden de su entrenadora.  
-¡Demuéstrale tu fuerza! ¡Pájaro Osado!

El chillido de guerra del pokémon águila se escuchó retumbante el Domo de Batalla. Sin miedo al ataque de agua, Daryl voló atravesando los aros. Swanna abrió como platos sus ojos grises al ver al Braviary volando velozmente hacia ella. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quitarse cuando el duro cráneo de Daryl chocó contra su pecho. Plumas blancas y azules cayeron lentamente al suelo mientras Marilyn se esforzaba por retomar control de sí misma y no chocar contra el público. Logró detenerse a tiempo, y voló de vuelta al campo de batalla, mientras unos finos aros de agua se formaban alrededor de ella, curándole un poco. Daryl se encontraba sacudiendo su cabeza, espabilando luego del golpe que le dejó aturdido.  
-¡Ya me estás haciendo enojar! –gritó Red, furioso  
-¿En serio? Si esto apenas comienza, hermanito –le respondió Eileen, como si no le diera mucha importancia  
-¡Ya verás! ¡Tajo Aéreo!  
-¡Cuida que no te golpee! ¡As Aéreo!

Swanna aleteó con fuerza. Una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que era incluso cortante sopló hacia Braviary. Daryl intentó volar sobre éste fuerte viento, pero fue alcanzado por el mismo, el cual le empujó. Puso toda la resistencia que pudo, intentando avanzar. Pero pronto, dejó de resistirse, pues era como un Magikarp yendo contracorriente. Daryl no pudo atacar en ese turno.  
-¡Hidropulso otra vez!  
-¡Colócate detrás de ella!

Marilyn lanzó su ataque. Daryl se hizo a un lado, esquivando las ondas de agua que iban dirigidas a él. Remontó el vuelo, yendo en una curva hacia el pokémon contrario, el cual siguió lanzando aros ondulantes hacia Braviary. Daryl aumentó su velocidad, y para el Swanna, pareció haber desaparecido.  
-¡Muéstrale nuestros lazos! ¡Retribución!

Daryl se apareció detrás de Swanna. Con sus fuertes garras, le apretó el cuello. Le jaló por los aires, mientras Marilyn luchaba por liberarse. En un momento y de improviso, soltó al cisne pokémon. Apenas iba a aletear para retomar su lugar frente a Red cuando Daryl voló en picada hacia ella. Volvió a golpearla con su cráneo, mandándola directo hacia el suelo. Su frágil cuerpo rebotó, mientras el feroz Braviary aterrizaba al lado de su entrenadora. Levantándose con dificultad, Acua Aro volvió a activarse para curar a Swanna.  
-¡Quémalo, Marilyn! –gritó, dejándose llevar por la emoción -¡Escaldar!  
-¡Daryl, enséñale lo que es calor! ¡Onda ígnea!

La ráfaga que impulsaba a Marilyn había desaparecido. Su velocidad volvió a la normalidad, pero aún así, era más rápida que Daryl. Ambos pokémon se elevaron, y lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Marilyn abrió el pico, lanzando un chorro de agua que desprendía un caliente vapor. Daryl consiguió una tonalidad naranja en su cuerpo, y aleteó, mientras un aire caliente volaba hacia el ataque que iba contra él. La onda caliente que emitió Daryl evaporó por completo el ataque Escaldar de Marilyn. Red apretó los puños, casi a punto de enterrarse las uñas.  
-Tengo que acabar rápido con él… ¡Marilyn, Rayo Hielo!  
-¡No dejes que te intimide, Daryl! ¡Pájaro Osado!

El Swanna de Red lanzó s frío y azulado rayo, pero el audaz Braviary voló directo hacia el ataque. Todo su cuerpo se envolvió en una luz blanca, y su velocidad pareció aumentar de la nada. El hielo que chocaba contra él se caía a pedazos, sin afectarle en lo más mínimo. Apenas iba a quitarse para evadir el feroz ataque, cuando Daryl chocó de lleno contra ella. Marilyn volvió a caer hacia el piso. De los dos pokémon ave, ella era la única que estaba perdiendo sus plumas. De los dos entrenadores, Red estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Daryl sobrevoló el área, como si diera por seguro que él había ganado esa batalla.  
-¡Huracán! –ordenó Red

Su pokémon se levantó como si no hubiera sido gravemente herido hace un turno. Comenzó a volar horizontalmente, mientras daba vueltas. Su giro era hipnotizante. En segundos, tres pequeños tornados se formaron a su alrededor, como si bailaran con ella.  
-¡As Aéreo! –dirigió Eileen a su pokémon

El pico de Daryl brilló con luz blanca, mientras sus grandes alas dejaban una estela roja detrás de él. Se aventuró hacia los tornados. Marilyn se detuvo y batió sus alas en dirección a Daryl. Pronto, los tornados hicieron su camino hacia el Braviary. Le encerraron, y comenzaron a dar rápidas vueltas a su alrededor. Los tres se juntaron, creando un pequeño huracán que mantenía adentro a Daryl. Por más que intentó zafarse, el aire le arrastraba con fuerza. Varias vueltas después, el huracán escupió a Daryl, enviándolo directo hacia su entrenadora. Esta vez, del cielo cayeron plumas azules y rojas. El pokémon iba inconsciente, y aún teniendo la oportunidad de hacerse a un lado, Eileen se mentalizó para atrapar a su pokémon.

La entrenadora sintió el peso del pokémon volador derribarla. El público quedó en silencio mientras Brandon corría para asistirla. Se arrodilló para levantar al pesado pokémon, el cual emitió un chillido apagado. Eileen se arrodilló frente a su pokémon, el cual, aparte de estar malherido y al borde de quedar inconsciente, parecía recriminarse a sí mismo por haber perdido.  
-Diste una buena pelea, Daryl –le dijo, mientras acariciaba el cuello de su pokémon –Te prometo que ese Swanna va a caer estrepitosamente

Brandon sintió el cuerpo del Braviary ponerse blando. Instantáneamente, después de escuchar el juramento de su entrenadora, Daryl se desmayó. Recostó al herido pokémon, y ayudó a la chica a levantarse. Estaba de más decir que la derrota de su pokémon le había molestado muchísimo. Eileen tomó la pokébola de Daryl, devolviendo al pokémon a su seguro resguardo.  
-Ese Red… -masculló Eileen, apretando los puños –Gracias, Brandon, pero tengo que pedirte que vuelvas a tu lugar como espectador

Él asintió, sin saber exactamente qué decirle. La mirada que los hermanos se echaron les perturbó, pues parecían acercarse cada vez más al punto de la enemistad. Anabel quedó boquiabierta, mirando a Red: era la primera vez que lo veía así.

Eileen tomó su siguiente pokébola. Apuntó hacia el campo de batalla, y liberó a su segundo pokémon. Del rayo de luz, una criatura de color azul oscuro, con filosos dientes, una aleta dorsal grande con una rotura y pequeñas cuchillas en vez de manos se apareció. Su presencia mostraba su salvajismo, y rugió hacia el cielo, donde permanecía Marilyn.  
-Sabes que tienes desventaja contra el Rayo Hielo, ¡Enviar a Raymond fue una gran estupidez! ¡Marilyn, Rayo Hielo!  
-¡Salta, Raymond!

Swanna lanzó su ataque hacia el Garchomp, el cual se impulsó con las patas traseras para dar un gran salto. El hielo por poco lo toca. La gente se sorprendió al verlo saltar en diagonal, hacia el Swanna. A medio camino, Eileen decidió que era tiempo de atacar.  
-¡Triturar!

Alcanzó velozmente al pokémon volador, y cerró sus fauces en el ala de Swanna. El chillido de dolor de Marilyn se escuchó por todo el estadio. Mientras caían, Raymond mantenía la presión sobre su captura. Aterrizó con sus patas traseras y, a modo de burla, lanzó al inconsciente Swanna a los pies de Red, escupiendo las plumas blancas del pokémon.

Con cautela, Red se acercó. Levantó a Marilyn, desfallecida por el dolor y por el cansancio. Pasó lentamente su mano sobre la cabeza del pokémon, sintiendo sus suaves plumas. La sostuvo fuertemente con un brazo, mientras su mano libre buscaba la pokébola para devolverla. Cuando el rayo de la pokébola la hizo desaparecer, Red ajustó su gorra. El Símbolo de Habilidad seguía destellante prensado ahí. Tomó su siguiente pokébola, apretándola un poco. La lanzó al campo, liberando a una criatura blanca. El pokémon oso pisoteó el suelo, queriendo imponerse sobre Raymond, pero el Garchomp poco caso le hizo.  
-Ya estaba esperando enfrentarme a Dimitri –comentó Eileen, poniendo las manos en su cintura –Raymond estaba impaciente por volver a verlo  
-Pues lamento recordarte que estás en desventaja ¡Vamos a pulverizarte justo como hicimos con Daryl! ¡Dimitri, usa…! –se quedó callado unos instantes: gritar "chuzos" no era nada genial –_Icicle Crash_!

El Beartic de Red sopló con gran esfuerzo, y un aire frío salió de él, llevando escarcha. Una luz azulada apareció frente a la cara de Dimitri, y comenzaron a crearse grandes carámbanos. Con un rugido del pokémon, los trozos de hielo salieron volando hacia el Garchomp.  
-¡Rómpelos, Ray! –ordenó Eileen; su Garchomp rugió, poniéndose en pose de ataque

Se lanzó hacia los carámbanos, destrozándolos con los picos que tenía por manos. Los trozos de hielo caían por montones, brillando a contraluz.  
-¡Demolición!

Después de romper el último carámbano, con gran velocidad se lanzó hacia el Beartic. Le propinó un codazo tan fuerte que dejó tambaleando a Dimitri y, en un rápido giro, un coletazo que derribó al pokémon de hielo. Dando saltos hacia atrás, precavido, se alejó de Beartic para retornar al lado de su entrenadora.  
-Brandon, por lo visto el pokémon de Eileen es tipo dragón –comentó Anabel; Brandon asintió  
-De doble tipo, Dragón y Tierra –añadió el hombre  
-Eso quiere decir que está en total desventaja –dijo Anabel; pronto pareció emocionarse –Red tendrá fácil ésta ronda  
-¿Qué dices? Eileen sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo –contrarrestó, defendiendo a la chica –Un Garchomp puede aprender ataques que le ayudan a cubrir sus debilidades, y estoy seguro que el Garchomp de Eileen sabe usarlos  
-Pero si con un ataque de hielo está acabado. Red va a ganar esto

En desacuerdo, ambos voltearon a verse. Se separaron un poco, queriendo estar más lejos del otro. Tucker les echó un vistazo, riendo por el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros.

Dimitri y Raymond se quedaron mirando, como si fueran enemigos a muerte, al igual que sus entrenadores. El pokémon dragón seguía lleno de vitalidad, y azotó su cola contra el suelo, comunicándole a su entrenadora que no podía esperar más.  
-¡Atácalo con Colmillo Fuego!

La velocidad de éste pokémon era tal, que casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a Dimitri. De su hocico salían llamas, lo cual lo hacía ver más amenazador. Red tenía listo el contraataque.  
-¡Está cerca de ti! ¡Usa Puño Hielo!

Dimitri alzó el puño, el cual comenzó a generar aire frío y escarcha. Raymond fijó la vista en el puño helado y, sin que su entrenadora se lo dijera, dio un salto lateral, evadiendo el ataque de Beartic. Impulsándose con sus poderosas patas traseras, volvió al ataque. Las llamas en su hocico parecían ser más grandes. Alcanzó a morder con fuerza el antebrazo de Dimitri, tanto que las llamas de su hocico saltaron al cuerpo blanco de Beartic. Le liberó, después de estar prensado y de soportar los frenéticos movimientos del pokémon de hielo. Mientras Raymond volvía al lado de Eileen, Dimitri cayó de rodillas, tensando el cuerpo, mientras una gigantesca llama recubría su cuerpo. Esto no le gustó nada a Red.  
-¡Cola de Hierro! –dirigió Eileen nuevamente; Raymond salió disparado hacia Dimitri

El cuerpo de Raymond se tornó de un color metálico, a diferencia de muchos otros pokémon, que sólo podían mantener su cola con aspecto de hierro. Ésta visión impresionó a todos, excepto a Red. El Garchomp de Eileen agitó su cola salvajemente. Saltó, y giró en el aire para golpear a Dimitri. Red espabiló.  
-¡Agarra su cola y azótalo!

Para sorpresa de Eileen, Dimitri fue más rápido. Alcanzó la cola de Raymond en el aire. De golpe, el pokémon dragón volvió a su color normal. Dimitri apretó con sus dos manos la cola de Raymond, y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el suelo.  
-¡No lo dejes escapar! –ordenó Red

Asintiendo, el oso blanco dio un fuerte pisotón en la cola del dragón. Red sonrió confiadamente.  
-¡Frío Polar!

El Beartic de Red cerró los ojos, y en cosa de segundos un viento frío recorrió el estadio completo. Raymond comenzó a notar que su cola empezaba a congelarse, y la movilidad en sus patas estaba desapareciendo. Miró a Eileen directo a los ojos, sin saber qué más hacer.  
-¡Despierta tu furia imperial! ¡Raymond, Enfado!

Su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse poco a poco, pero logró asentir. Los ojos del pokémon dragón cambiaron de amarillos a rojos. Un aura roja y anaranjada lo envolvió, y un humo comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Estaba descongelándose. Su cola volvió a moverse, con tanta fuerza, que tiró a Dimitri. Raymond se levantó, y lentamente se giró hacia el Beartic. Al estar cerca, Raymond le propinó fuertes pisotones en el estómago hasta que sintió un crack bajo él. Beartic se había hundido, rompiendo el suelo.  
-¡Mi piso! –gritó Tucker, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Lo siguiente que hizo el Garchomp fue alzarlo, y aventarlo hacia arriba. Raymond volvió a impulsarse con las patas traseras, y saltó en dirección al Beartic. Le golpeó la espalda con la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que Dimitri cayó de espaldas al suelo, resintiendo la quemadura, Raymond aterrizaba con tranquilidad.  
-¡Es el fin de tu Beartic!

El aura anaranjada y roja que Raymond desprendía pareció hacerse más grande. Sus ojos, rojos por influencia del movimiento, destellaron, y el temible dragón rugió. Dimitri intentaba levantarse, y, aunque no quería admitirlo, su fuerza no era equiparable a la del Garchomp.  
-Tú puedes, Dimitri… -murmuró Red, mientras veía a su pokémon pararse del suelo

Raymond se movía de forma extraña, en una mezcla de tambaleo y precisión. Dimitri vio al pokémon acercarse hacia él. Se puso en pose defensiva, como si eso aminorara el golpe.  
-¡Vete en grande, Dimitri! ¡Superpoder!

El Beartic exhaló, y sintió un poder increíble recorrer su cuerpo. Por segundos sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño, marcándose y volviendo a la normalidad. Vio el errático movimiento de Raymond, quien venía con la cabeza gacha, como intentando mantener su poco equilibrio. Al estar cerca, Dimitri golpeó la cabeza de Raymond. La fuerza del impacto envió por los aires al dragón. A punto de chocar con los barrotes, espabiló y tomó control de sí mismo. Sus patas, tan fuertes y que le habían salvado tantas veces por sus saltos, le sirvieron para impulsare de los soportes mientras la gente miraba admirada al extraño pokémon. Como una bala, se dirigió a Dimitri. Raymond se giró, de modo que sus patas golpearan al oso de hielo.

La patada voladora dio en el blanco.

Dimitri fue empujado varios metros, para finalmente caer de espaldas ante un público que aplaudía al fuerte pokémon que lo había derrotado. Raymond, sin embargo, parecía regresar a un estado salvaje de antaño, encorvándose, como si fuera un monstruo repulsivo.

Red corrió a atender a su pokémon. Dimitri estaba totalmente inconsciente. Inclinó con esfuerzo al pokémon, y le abrazó como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía.  
-Te quiero mucho, mocoso –le dijo, acariciando el suave pelo de su pokémon –La próxima vez lo vencerás

Sacó su pokébola, devolviendo al malherido pokémon. Se dirigió a su lugar de batalla, con la pokébola de su aún sin usar pokémon. Estaba temblando de la emoción.  
-¡Lo lamentarás! ¡Tú, Raymond y Luke verán lo que es poder! –gritó; el público se quedó callado, esperando escuchar más -¡Elfman, adelante!

Lanzó a la batalla a su último pokémon. El pokémon era el más raro que la gente vería esa noche. Era alargado como una serpiente, de color azul oscuro con beige. De su cabeza emergía lo que parecía ser una aleta. Sus brazos desembocaban en tres garras cada uno, y su boca era un gran agujero dentado. Para la confusión del público, éste pokémon flotaba y parecía un pokémon de agua. Al menos hasta que unas chispas saltaron de su cuerpo.

Anabel abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida por ver a un pokémon así. Brandon examinó al pokémon. De alguna forma, parecía más fuerte que el día anterior.  
-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Tucker; Anabel permaneció sin habla  
-Eelektross –les respondió Brandon

Red sentía que la victoria le pertenecía. Raymond quedaría confundido, Luke era un problema menor, y Elfman era resistente y fuerte.  
-Aunque te queden dos pokémon, lamento decir que estás perdida –soltó el joven, aunque sólo se escuchara él mismo –Elfman, por ahora quédate quieto. Espera a que se acerque

Eelektross asintió, mientras su cuerpo ondeaba. Raymond se preparó para atacar una tercera vez con Enfado. Su estado empeoraba, y aunque estuviera poco a poco volviendo a sus instintos básicos, estaba listo para ejecutar el ataque. Abrió sus fauces, dispuesto a morder cualquier parte del cuerpo de Elfman.  
-¡Ahora! ¡Puño Hielo!

Elfman tensó su brazo. Su puño se congeló al instante y golpeó a Raymond en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que del impacto contra el cuerpo de Raymond, el brazo de Elfman quedó libre de hielo, el cual se despedazó.

Su derrota no tenía nada de espectacular, pero era súper efectiva. Su impresionante participación había terminado de forma sosa, ante los ojos del público.

Eileen devolvió a su pokémon. Miró la pokébola, algo triste por su derrota. Le sonrió al objeto, como si Raymond estuviera frente a ella, y sin palabras, como un sentimiento atemporal y que iba más allá del espacio, le agradeció por su ayuda. Ella sabía que Raymond, de alguna forma, le escuchaba.

Después de colocar la pokébola de su dragón, tomó la siguiente. Ésta se movía con mucha fuerza en su mano, deseando salir ya para enfrentarse contra el último pokémon de Red. Eileen apuntó hacia el campo de batalla, y la pokébola se abrió.

El pokémon de Eileen, Luke, era uno bípedo. Su pelaje era azul, negro y beige en el torso. Tenía unos picos en la parte delantera de las patas que servían para dar puñetazos. Su hocico era alargado, sus orejas estaban paradas. Su cola era azul, de tamaño medio. Parecía tener un curioso short azul, y unos apéndices negros en la cabeza. Brandon pronto descubrió que algo faltaba en ese Lucario.  
-Le falta el pico del pecho –murmuró

Eileen volteó a ver a Brandon como si le hubiera escuchado claramente. Se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa que el hombre tenía.  
-Elfman le rompió ese pico cuando sólo era un Eelektrik–dijo con la voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él le escuchara –Papá me ayudó a pulir el pecho de Luke para que no le incomodara tener un pico roto  
-Tu Lucario es débil –dijo Red, intentando provocar su enojo –Será mejor que te rindas ya si no quieres que Elfman le rompa los otros picos o le arranque esas cosas que tiene en la cabeza

Enojada, Eileen apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes. Luke gruñó, molesto también.  
-¡No vamos a perder! –anunció la entrenadora  
-¡Nosotros tampoco! ¡Elfman, Puño Fuego!

Los dos puños de Elfman se revistieron en candentes llamas. Flotó hacia Luke, y comenzó a lanzar sus puñetazos. El Lucario parecía aburrido, evadiendo los puños de Elfman como si fueran cualquier cosa.  
-¡Eco Metálico, Luke!

Se alejó corriendo de Elfman. Al estar en un punto seguro, alzó sus patas, uniendo los picos que tenía. Lanzó un aullido, mientras de sus picos unidos salía un chirrido horrible que hizo que Elfman se retorciera y se tocara la cabeza, queriendo acallarlo.  
-¡Pulso Dragón! –ordenó Eileen

Abrió el hocico, y lanzó un rayo morado envuelto en ondas azules. Elfman apenas salía de la molestia de Eco Metálico, pero pudo poner sus brazos frente a él, bloqueando un poco el ataque. Tampoco es que le haya hecho mucho daño, pero Luke pareció esbozar una pequeña sonrisa después de ser el primero en causar daño.  
-Bien hecho, Luke –Ahora usa Paz Mental

Luke asintió. Cerró los ojos y junto sus patas, como si estuviera meditando. Las protuberancias en su cabeza se movieron, mientras él parecía flotar unos centímetros sobre el suelo.  
-¡Ve tras él! –dirigió Red

Su Eelektross se movió velozmente. Luke seguía recolectando su energía interior, por lo cual el fuerte abrazo de Elfman le sacó de su trance. El pokémon eléctrico apretó más el agarre, quitando al Lucario toda oportunidad de escapatoria.  
-¡Descarga!

Elfman soltó muchas chispas de su cuerpo, y una gran descarga eléctrica fue liberada de su cuerpo hacia Luke. El pokémon de acero chilló de dolor mientras la descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Elfman mantenía su fuerte agarre.  
-Es suficiente, Elfman. Suéltalo ya

Obediente, Eelektross dejó de emitir electricidad, y dejó caer al Lucario. Luke se apoyó con sus patas delanteras, mientras su cuerpo, humeante, temblaba. Gruñó nuevamente. No quería que Elfman le ganara otra vez.  
-Luke, tú también te has hecho más fuerte, debes demostrárselo –el Lucario miró desafiante al pokémon eléctrico, invadido por la furia -¡Muéstrale tu ataque Psíquico!

Los ojos de su Lucario quedaron en blanco. Los apéndices de su cabeza se alzaron y su contorno se delineó con una tenue luz blanca. Al poco, Elfman fue encerrado en una esfera blanca que lo alzó. El pokémon daba coletazos y puñetazos, pero la esfera que lo encerraba no se rompía ni sufría rasguño alguno. La esfera redujo su tamaño hasta dejar inmóvil al Eelektross. Los ojos de Luke destellaron, y como si hubiera sido empujado por una gran fuerza, Elfman cayó al suelo. Un gran boquete se abrió en el lugar donde el pokémon de Red había caído.  
-Que alguien pare ésta masacre… -imploró Tucker  
-Debiste pensar en eso antes de hacerlos luchar –le reprochó Anabel –Esos pokémon… de verdad parecen enemigos…  
-A mí que me importa eso ¡Ese azulejo es carísimo! –gritó el Frontier Brain

Brandon sólo le miró de reojo, mientras Anabel se llevaba la mano a la cara.

Elfman logró levantarse. Seguía tranquilo, pero adolorido. Luke, por su parte, estaba de pie, con rectitud, mirando hacia su entrenadora.  
-Aumenta tu fuerza ¡Enrosque!

Elfman hizo lo que Red le había pedido. Su ondulante cuerpo se quedó quieto mientras él permanecía enroscado, recogiendo su energía.  
-Luke, quiero que lances la Aura Esfera más grande que puedas –obediente, asintió –Sé que ya dominas ese ataque. Confío en ti

Alzó una de sus patas delanteras, y la extendió lo más que pudo. Una pequeña esfera azul, con un humo blanco, se apareció frente a su pata. Poco a poco, aumentaba el tamaño. Para Red, ese intento de Aura Esfera era risible.  
-¡Elfman, Voltio Cruel!

Su pokémon generó una enorme cantidad de electricidad. Mientras se hacía paso hacia Luke, la electricidad que lo engullía crecía, hasta el punto en que no se veía más a Elfman, si no a una gigantesca bola eléctrica. Luke fijó la vista en tal espectáculo. Su ira aumentó, y con ella, su Aura Esfera se hizo tan grande como un Bouffalant. La Aura Esfera salió disparada al encuentro de Elfman.

Su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues la electricidad que Elfman emitía pareció tragarse la Aura Esfera y aumentar de tamaño, como si ésta le potenciara. Luke jadeó, cansado, mientras las chispas de electricidad saltaban hacia él. El Voltio Cruel hizo contacto con Luke, quien recibió de lleno el ataque. Si tuviera la fuerza necesaria, se retorcería de dolor, pero ni para eso le quedaba energía. El estruendo era impresionante, como si cientos de tormentas eléctricas estallaran al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco, la electricidad se apagaba, y todos pudieron ver a Luke tendido en el campo de batalla, mientras Elfman parecía jadear por el daño recibido al efectuar ese ataque.

Tucker estaba listo para anunciar a Red como el ganador, pero sentía que algo más estaba por ocurrir. Apretó en su mano el micrófono, sin saber qué esperar. Red tenía en el rostro una sonrisa maléfica.  
-Lo intentaste, pero ese Luke sigue siendo un debilucho. Creo que ya hemos demostrado quién es el mejor entrenando y qué pokémon es el mejor  
-¡Eres un odioso! –le gritó su hermana  
-¡Me desesperas! –gritó Red

La batalla parecía estar involucionando en una riña entre hermanos.

Las orejas de Luke se movieron, escuchando la pelea en la que su entrenadora era participe. Mientras los chicos seguían amenazándose con acusar con su madre al otro, los espectadores y Frontier Brains miraron a Luke pararse en medio de temblores que le eran causados por el choque eléctrico.

Un aura multicolor rodeó a Luke. Pareció revitalizarse instantáneamente. Se agachó, sólo para dar un gran salto. Permaneció flotando en el aire, emitiendo una tenue luz blanca. Los grandes focos del estadio comenzaron a estallar, llamando la atención de los entrenadores. Quedaron a oscuras por segundos, y la gente comenzó a gritar. Un resplandor se hizo presente, proveniente de Luke, e iluminó todo el lugar. Alzó sus patas delanteras, y las juntó, apuntando hacia arriba. La luz que lo rodeaba desapareció todo volvió a quedar a oscuras.  
-**_¡Observa el poder del aura!_** –retumbó la potente voz que parecía venir de ninguna parte y, a la vez llenaba el Domo de Batalla

Luke identificó la fuerza vital de Elfman. Apuntó hacia el pokémon eléctrico, y un enorme rayo blanco de energía fue disparado hacia el Eelektross. El rayo duró poco, pero era apabullante ver algo así, y pese a su corta duración, todos los espectadores lo recordarían. La oscuridad reinó nuevamente el lugar, así como un silencio de muerte. Lo único que se escuchó fue un golpe seco.

Anabel sacó una pokébola lo más rápido que pudo, y liberó a su Alakazam.  
-Ilumina éste sitio

Alakazam golpeó sus cucharas. Una lucecita pequeña emergió de ellas, y ascendió. En el techo, se extendió e iluminó nuevamente el recinto. Tucker golpeó su micrófono, pero parecía no estar conectado.  
-Parece ser que se fue la luz… -murmuró amargamente

En el campo de batalla, Elfman y Luke estaban rendidos. Los entrenadores de ambos corrieron hacia ellos, preocupados por lo que había pasado. Red levantó la cabeza de Elfman, el cual chilló bajito, para que sólo Red le escuchara. Eileen ayudó a Luke a ponerse de pie. El pokémon era aproximadamente treinta centímetros más bajo que ella, y ésta altura les permitía un buen apoyo. Al mismo tiempo, Elfman se desmayó en brazos de Red y Luke se desvaneció sobre Eileen.

Desde el balcón VIP, Scott se encontraba mirando.  
-Éstos dos de verdad tienen futuro… -se dijo –Será interesante tener a Red como temporal. Y Eileen no ha perdido contra mis chicos. Espero que sigan así…

En el campo de batalla, ambos entrenadores voltearon a verse. Sonrieron para el otro como los cómplices que eran.


	38. Chapter 38

Red estaba jadeando, cansado por el recorrido que había hecho. Su primer día como Frontier Brain iba a empezar, y aunque aún faltaban horas para que la Torre de Batalla abriera sus puertas, quería llegar temprano y tener todo en orden junto con Anabel.

El sudor comenzó a correr por su frente, y su camiseta negra comenzaba a impregnarse de sudor. Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, encorvado por el cansancio. Su ejercicio hubiera estado bien si hubiera llegado más lejos de la arboleda que dirigía a casa de Brandon.  
-No puede ser que esté tan caliente en ésta isla –se dijo, sintiendo el sudor recorrerlo –Está nublado, pero el calor es insoportable. Si así es la primavera, no me imagino el verano… -se miró a sí mismo y a su ropa -Tal vez sí necesito usar ropa más ligera

Tomó aire y se dio la vuelta. Regresaría a la casa caminando para no cansarse más.

La mejora de Daryl, Raymond y Luke era evidente. Eileen no quiso enviarlos a Pueblo Paleta hasta que ella misma se cerciorara que estaban en buena condición. Daryl jugaba con Dan, el Latios, a perseguirse en el aire. Dan estaba envidioso de ese plumaje, y Daryl, de la gran velocidad del pokémon eón. Raymond estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con el fresco viento que traían consigo los árboles, y Luke estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados, buscando una forma de centrar su energía y practicar su Aura Esfera.

Eileen y Brandon estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, ambos leyendo un libro sobre los pokémon nativos de Hoenn y dónde encontrarlos. Era el día libre del Frontier Brain. El calor de la mañana había hecho que Eileen volviera a recoger su cabello en una coleta, y por pereza y comodidad, seguía usando la ropa con la que durmió: unos shorts azul claro y una camiseta azul marino. Brandon, por su parte, traía puesta una camiseta blanca con el logo de Silph, que el padre de Eileen había enviado amablemente, y unos cómodos pantalones de chándal. Eileen se recargó en el hombro de Brandon, viendo fotografías de los paisajes que jamás había visto mientras él le comentaba cómo solían verse cuando él pasó por esos lugares.  
-Éste libro está actualizado, ¿cierto?  
-Sí –asintió él –Es la edición número 30. Salió el año pasado  
-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que luché contra Dominic? -Brandon asintió prontamente -Tiene un Absol. Era muy, muy fuerte, y quisiera atrapar uno. Digo, si Dominic logró entrenar a uno tan bien, ¿qué no podría hacer yo?  
-Ah… Absol… -fue al índice del libro, y de ahí, hojeó hasta llegar a la página donde se hablaba de tal pokémon –Sí, al parecer aún siguen viviendo en la Ruta 120  
-Me encantaría ir hacia allá –comentó, abrazando el brazo del Frontier Brain –Desde hace tiempo quiero volver a ese lugar  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
-Creí que sabías  
-No puedo leer la mente, Eileen

La joven apretó un poco más su agarre. Brandon cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Se inclinó un poco para besar la frente de Eileen. Ella se sonrojó, pero estaba contenta por tener pequeños momentos como ese.

Red se apareció entre los árboles. Suspiró pesadamente cuando los vio, y caminó hacia ellos. Sus zapatos apenas hacían ruido sobre el tierno césped. Se detuvo frente a ellos, y parecía tener una mirada inquisitiva.  
-Ya les dije que no me gusta que estén de empalagosos cuando estoy presente –dijo, poniendo sus manos en su cadera  
-No estabas –le respondió su hermana; Red volvió a suspirar -¿Te pasó algo?  
-Sí, estoy todo sudado –respondió, con algo de pena –Vine a cambiarme. Imagínate, hoy voy a la Torre de Batalla, mañana tal vez me encargue del Sierpe, que está más lejos, y con eso de que no puedo usar a mi Rapidash para no causar accidentes, me voy a derretir bajo el sol  
-Eso te pasa por querer acaparar todas las instalaciones de batalla –le reprochó la chica –Dijiste claramente "¡Voy a encargarme de una instalación al día!", y ahora te estás arrepintiendo  
-No me arrepiento ¡El clima de Hoenn no me gusta!  
-Puedes usar pokémon que vuelan –le comentó Brandon –Usarlos aquí no está prohibido  
-Lo sé, hermano. Pero aún así estaría volando bajo el sol, y el aire está algo caliente lejos de los árboles  
-Entonces camina junto a Dimitri –sugirió Eileen -Muchos pokémon de tipo hielo generan un aire frío a voluntad  
-Uhmmm… -se llevó la mano a la barbilla, analizando –Puede ser… Tal vez lo haga, primero voy a cambiarme de ropa

El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Brandon tuvo una idea. Se levantó, y caminó rápido para alcanzar a Red. Eileen estaba curiosa con su reacción.  
-Oye, Red –tocó el hombro del chico, y éste volteó -¿Aún no sabes qué instalación tomarás mañana?  
-No, y Scott me dijo que le avisara ésta tarde para tener todo en orden con el Frontier Brain a cargo y sus ayudantes  
-¿Por qué no vas a mi pirámide? –ante la sugerencia, Red arqueó las cejas –Sé que te molesta el calor, pero Vreneli puede hacer algo por ti. No queda muy lejos de aquí y… Quiero hacer una pequeña excursión con Eileen. El lugar está apartado de aquí, así que necesito al menos dos días  
-Pues… no sé… -se quitó la gorra y se abanicó con ella, aún pensando –Después de todo me dejas quedarme en tu casa, sé que Leaf estará bien contigo, pero… qué más da. Sólo cuídense –pidió, con voz condescendiente  
-No te preocupes, no pienso llevarla a un lugar peligroso  
-No hablaba de eso… -Red se dio la vuelta, y siguió caminando –Mañana me encargo de tu instalación, así que… pueden irse ahora mismo si quieren  
-Gracias, Red. Te prometo que cuidaré bien de Eileen

Sonriendo, Brandon volvió al lado de Eileen. La ayudó a levantarse, visiblemente animado. Ella seguía sin entender qué pasaba.  
-Red va a encargarse mañana de la pirámide –la chica le miró extrañada –Será mejor que preparemos nuestras cosas para ir a la Ruta 120  
-¿De… de verdad?  
-Por supuesto. Si no fuera cierto, no estaría diciéndotelo

La chica sonrió ampliamente. Contenta, se lanzó a abrazar a Brandon.

Dan había escuchado todo. Voló hacia ellos rápidamente, y comenzó a jalonearlos a ambos, asustándolos. Daryl se volteó. El Latios estaba persiguiéndolo y había desaparecido repentinamente, dejándolo desconcertado.  
-¡Quiero ir! –comunicó con su telepatía -¡Llévenme con ustedes! ¡Les conviene! ¡Soy rápido! ¡Soy fuerte! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!

Siguió jalándolos y haciendo escándalo, despertando a Raymond, quitándole la concentración a Luke, y haciendo que Daryl volara hacia donde estaban. Los tres pokémon rodearon al Latios, algo molestos.  
-¡Sí, ya entendimos! –gritó su entrenadora -¡Todos vamos a ir!

Dan los soltó. Ascendió al cielo, como un cohete. Estaba muy contento por salir de la isla y visitar algún lugar. Los otros pokémon se miraron los unos a los otros. Eileen se separó de Brandon, y tomó en sus manos las patas delanteras de Luke, dando pequeños saltitos, emocionada. Luke empezó a saltar con ella. Raymond ladeó la cabeza, al igual que Daryl.

Comenzaron las preparaciones rápidamente. Empacaron todo lo necesario para una pequeña excursión, llenando la mochila de viaje de Brandon. Él volvió a su traje de explorador. Eileen llevaba una camiseta polo en color negro y resistentes jeans azules. Cuando los dos entrenadores subieron al Latios, éste tomó la mochila y despegó.

Tenía varios meses que Eileen no veía el mar bajo ella. Tan amplio y lleno de pokémon, el mar de Hoenn era su favorito. El fresco viento les revolvía el cabello, despeinándolos, y el calor que emitía el astro rey era increíblemente suave. Brandon iba sentado frente a Eileen, y aunque ella no podía verlo, él estaba divirtiéndose bastante en ese simple vuelo.

Dan sonrió, y si pudiera, soltaría una risita infantil y traviesa. Incrementó su velocidad y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Brandon estaba riéndose, divertido con las piruetas del pokémon, pero Eileen cerró fuertemente los ojos y abrazó con más fuerza a Brandon. Luego, el Latios comenzó a subir y bajar, como si fuera un auto recorriendo una carretera con pequeñas pendientes. Cada que bajaban, la chica sentía que se le hundía el estómago.  
-¡Ahora voy a volar de cabeza! –anunció el pokémon  
-¡No, ya no! –suplicó su entrenadora

Dan soltó una risa nasal, y fue a velocidad normal, en un vuelo sin más giros y piruetas.

Era algo tarde cuando llegaron a la Ruta 120. El Latios aterrizó en un área repleta de árboles de bayas. Cerca de ahí había pequeños charcos; parecía que había estado lloviendo. Eileen divisó el panorama totalmente desconocido para ella. Brandon estaba feliz por haber cumplido uno de los deseos de la entrenadora. Ella se asomó en los charcos: reflejaban las nubes y el cielo sobre ellos como espejos claros.  
-¿Quieres buscar un Absol ahora mismo? –le preguntó; Eileen se acercó a él mientras Dan olisqueaba las bayas  
-La hierba es muy alta, ¿estaremos bien?  
-Sí, después de todo, tenemos pokémon con nosotros  
-¿Crees que tengamos más oportunidades de encontrar uno si nos separamos?  
-Eh… puede ser…  
-¡Bien! –emocionada, saltó, interrumpiéndolo –Yo iré por aquí abajo y tú por allá arriba  
-Pero, Eileen, creí que…

La chica corrió en busca del tan deseado Absol, dejando a Brandon y a Dan atrás. Brandon frunció el entrecejo. Lo que él quería era pasar tiempo con su novia.

La caminata de Eileen la llevó hacia un puente de madera. El puente parecía resistente, así que pasó por ahí, mirando el cuerpo de agua que había debajo. Poco a poco, el cielo se nubló. Eileen se detuvo y alzó la vista al cielo. Sintió unas gotas pequeñas caer sobre su rostro.  
-Tal vez llevo una hora caminando… -se dijo, mirando a todas partes: había muchos Oddish y Gloom, pero ningún Absol a la vista –¡Ah…!

Tomó la pokébola de Luke, y lo liberó. Su Lucario apareció frente a ella, dispuesto a ayudarle.  
-Luke, ¿crees poder rastrear un Absol? –el pokémon asintió prontamente

Las protuberancias en su cabeza se alzaron, mientras Luke analizaba el aura de todas las cosas vivientes que había a su alrededor. Luke se dio la vuelta, volviendo por donde habían llegado, y su entrenadora le siguió con cautela.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una saliente. Saltaron esa área, y las nubes se veían más grises: empezaría a llover pronto. La hierba alta era aún más abundante, y, por alguna razón, ningún pokémon estaba a la vista.  
-Tal vez estén resguardándose de la lluvia –Luke volteó a verla –Sí, ya sé que aún no está lloviendo, tal vez sólo sean precavidos

Las orejas de Luke se movieron. Escuchó un quejido o algo parecido y, corrió en dirección a ese sonido, dejando rápidamente atrás a su entrenadora.  
-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! –gritó la chica, corriendo detrás de él

El buen oído de Luke les llevó hacia un pokémon que estaba acostado sobre el césped. Su pelaje era largo, negro, con orejas puntiagudas. Su respiración era rápida, parecía estar envenenado. Eileen se arrodilló frente al pokémon negro. Acercó poco a poco su mano, pero el pokémon se dio cuenta y le gruñó. Luke se puso a la defensiva.  
-Se ve muy débil… -murmuró; se giró, mirando a su costado, pero no traía su mochila y mucho menos medicina pokémon –Claro, Brandon tiene la medicina en su mochila… -miró al Lucario, el cual seguía con la vista fija en el pokémon negro

Tomó la pokébola de su Lucario, y lo devolvió. Acto seguido, liberó al Braviary que le acompañaba. La lluvia comenzó repentinamente con gruesas y frías gotas. Daryl sintió sus plumas mojarse y alzó la vista. Eileen se montó en el pokémon volador con cuidado y éste aleteó.  
-Daryl, tenemos que llevar a ese Mightyena con nosotros

El Braviary aleteó nuevamente, elevándose un poco. Con sus grandes garras levantó con suavidad al pokémon salvaje, el cual parecía haberse desmayado.

Después de unos minutos volando, Braviary localizó a Dan. Emitió un sonido para llamar la atención del dragón, y tuvo éxito. El Latios voló hacia el Braviary, y volaron cerca.  
-Como empezó a llover, le dije a Brandon que te buscaría –le explicó su Latios –Ahora mismo él está en unas ruinas de por aquí –Dan notó al pokémon que Daryl llevaba entre las garras -¿Qué le pasó al cachorro?  
-Está envenenado. No me dejó tocarlo, pero supongo que está herido por alguna batalla

Dan los guió hacia las ruinas. El pokémon eón recibió entre sus brazos al Mightyena, y se apresuró a entrar con él. Eileen devolvió a Daryl a su pokébola y entró. El oscuro interior del lugar estaba siendo iluminado por una fogata que el entrenador encendió. La muchacha corrió al notar que Brandon estaba arrodillado atendiendo al herido Mightyena.  
-¿Cómo está? –preguntó preocupada  
-Acabo de darle un antídoto. Parece ser que se enfrentó a un pokémon más fuerte que él. Si te das cuenta, aparte de estar envenenado, le falta algo de pelo en el lomo y parece que está quemado. Normalmente eso pasa con el movimiento Ácido. Habrá que esperar a que despierte para ver si puede caminar bien o no –miró bien a la chica, y con ayuda de la iluminación del fuego notó el estado en el que estaba –Por Arceus, estás completamente empapada… tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada  
-¿Perdón?  
-Ah… eh… -Brandon sintió calor al analizar lo que había dicho –No es porque quiera verte desnuda o algo así –la chica le miró molesta; el nerviosismo del hombre aumentó –Me refiero… lo que quiero decir es que…  
-Sí, sí, te entiendo. Estar usando ropa mojada es malo para la salud, ya lo sé –ella rió, pero Brandon estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza –Sólo no volteen, ¿entendido?  
-Sí –respondieron Brandon y el Latios como si hubieran sido regañados

Dan se tendió sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos. Bostezó como si no hubiera dormido en días, y en pocos segundos estaba completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Brandon permaneció de pie, pateando el suelo, dándole la espalda a la joven. Escuchó el sonido de sus ropas caer. Quería voltear, al menos ver un poco, pero no lo hizo.  
-Sabes… –comenzó, intentando hacer plática para hacer menos incómoda la situación –En éste sitio capturé a Registeel  
-Es eso lo que estabas haciendo cuando nos conocimos, ¿no? Estabas investigando éste lugar –abrió uno de los tantos cierres de la mochila y comenzó a sacar cosas  
-Había descifrado cómo abrir la cámara donde estaba Registeel. Pero no recuerdo por qué en vez de capturarlo salí a dar un paseo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí y Red sería hijo único

La lluvia se escuchaba más fuerte, e incluso, el retumbe del trueno se hizo presente. Eileen sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. No sabía si era por el frío que sentía o si era por pensar que pudo haber sido comida de Mightyena.  
-No encontré a ningún Absol, pero sí muchos Oddish –le comentó; Eileen rió  
-Nosotros igual –rebuscó entre las cosas que había sacado, y poco a poco comenzó a desesperarse –Brandon, ¿sí empacaste otra muda de ropa?  
-Tú me dijiste que ibas a hacerlo… con razón la mochila se sentía tan ligera…  
-Creí que eras tú quien iba a hacerlo –suspiró fuerte –No puedo quedarme así, está haciendo frío…  
-Toma –Brandon comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta

Eileen se acercó, y tomó la prenda de ropa que se le había ofrecido. Deslizó sus brazos por las mangas largas y abotonó completamente la chaqueta. Le cubría perfectamente, y se sintió más tranquila. Acercó lo suficiente sus ropas mojadas al fuego y luego caminó hacia el entrenador que la acompañaba. Él seguía dándole la espalda.  
-Gracias –susurró –Supongo que ya puedes voltear…

Hizo tal y como ella le sugirió. Al voltearse para verla, la recorrió con la mirada lentamente y, pese a sentirse algo culpable, disfrutó verla sonrojada frente a él. Avergonzada, ella bajó la cabeza.  
-Me incomoda un poco que me veas así… -le dijo; él espabiló y miró hacia el fuego -¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

Brandon se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, y Eileen pronto le siguió. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando a los dos pokémon completamente dormidos. Brandon miró de reojo a su joven acompañante, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, con los ojos divisando hacia el fuego.

Casi de la nada, y encarándolo, Eileen se sentó encima de él. De más estaba decir que a Brandon le costó mucho trabajo contenerse. Se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo y como iluminación una chisporroteante fogata. Acercándose lentamente, Eileen le dio un suave abrazo. Él exhaló, aliviado.  
-De verdad eres un buen hombre… -susurró, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Brandon –Pareciera como si estuviéramos predestinados…  
-Tal vez… -le respondió, abrazándola también  
-Tú eres mi príncipe, y eso nunca va a cambiar, ¿lo entiendes?

Sintió la cálida respiración de la chica en su cuello. Entre sus brazos tenía a una muchacha inocente que, muy probablemente, no sabía cómo funcionaba un hombre. Era eso, o ella simplemente quería provocarlo.  
-Todo está en la mente, todo está en la mente… -repitió para sí mismo, intentando calmarse

Sintió un leve mordisco en su oreja y dio un respingo. La situación era crítica y tenía que contenerse antes de que pasara a mayores. El leve mordisco que sintió en su oreja ahora estaba situado en su cuello. Apretó con más fuerza a Eileen, inconscientemente buscando más.

Se echó hacia enfrente con la intención de tenerla a su merced. Eileen cayó de espaldas, levantando un poco de polvo. Brandon le cortó toda escapatoria al ponerse encima de ella. Desabrochó el primer botón de la chaqueta verde que Eileen vestía. Se lanzó sobre ella, besando apasionadamente el cuello de la chica, mientras ella le abrazaba, atrayéndolo más. Su intención sólo era llevarla en una excursión, pero parecía que terminaría con más de lo que originalmente buscaba.

Las manos de Eileen acariciaron por debajo de la playera de Brandon, sintiendo su ardiente piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Lanzó varios gemidos, tenues, que se confundían con el sonido de la lluvia y del trueno. Brandon puso una de sus manos sobre el muslo de Eileen, apretándole con suavidad. Poco a poco, su mano comenzó a subir, al mismo tiempo que la pareja se daba un apasionado beso en los labios.

A punto de llegar al área sensible de la chica, recordó a Red y unas palabras que el joven le había dicho hace tiempo: "Todavía no quiero ser tío". Su mano paró en seco, y pese a que él estaba casi a punto, las ganas de hacer alguna cosa se esfumaron.

Quitó su mano rápidamente y comenzó a levantarse. Eileen, confundida, lentamente soltó su agarre, dejándolo libre. Con el pecho expuesto, se sentó, mirándolo de frente.  
-Voy afuera a enfriarme –dijo Brandon, caminando hacia la entrada de las ruinas

Eileen se quedó sentada, viendo cómo él se alejaba de la luz de la fogata para desaparecer poco a poco en la oscuridad.

Los truenos habían desaparecido, y ahora sólo quedaba el suave sonido de la lluvia cayendo. Brandon se quedó mirando la lluvia un rato. El calor en su cuerpo se había apagado tal y como él quería, pero estaba negándose rotundamente a volver junto con Eileen por si esa situación volvía a repetirse. Sintió un empujoncito en el costado, y al voltearse, Eileen estaba junto a él. Volvió a sonrojarse al verla con la chaqueta desabotonada. Miró otra vez hacia afuera, no queriendo ver más esa tentadora imagen.  
-No estás evitándome, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella, pero Brandon no respondió –Porque sólo trajiste una bolsa de dormir y quieras o no vamos a tener que compartirla  
-No te estoy evitando –le respondió, sin verla; Eileen echó un gran suspiro  
-Yo sé que has hecho eso varias veces, y también sé que hay un punto que uno puede aguantar reprimiéndose… -se desanimó un poco, y, bajando la mirada, se examinó: definitivamente no tenía nada excepcional -¿Es porque estoy muy lejos de tus estándares?

Volteó para verla una vez más. La joven tenía una sonrisa casi apagada en el rostro. La jaló del brazo, atrayéndola para abrazarla. Ella no se resistió y le correspondió el gesto.  
-Eso es mentira –le dijo, acariciándole la espalda –Eres preciosa. Lo que yo me pregunto es por qué una chica tan linda quiere estar con un viejo tan feo como yo  
-Tú no eres feo, y tampoco estás tan viejo  
-Eso lo dices porque me vez con amor –por unos segundos se quedó callado, pensando qué cosa decirle –Paré porque… bueno, no hay ningún PokéMart por aquí. Además, si hacerlo en el suelo es incómodo, aún más es hacerlo en el suelo sucio de unas ruinas más viejas que yo  
-¿Qué… qué has dicho? –la voz de Eileen se escuchaba algo molesta  
-En teoría, lo que quiero decir es que no te lo voy a hacer aquí –contestó con tranquilidad –Es insalubre, cutre y no quisiera que en el futuro recuerdes ésto con la frase "mi primera vez fue en una ruina sucia"  
-Y tú, ¿cómo lo recuerdas? –preguntó curiosa; Brandon no quería responder –No le diré a nadie, lo juro  
-Ese no es el problema… -suspiró, con algo de indecisión –Yo lo recuerdo como "aquella vez que lo hice en el baño de una biblioteca"

Eileen estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon un aullido. El Mightyena había despertado. Sin decirse alguna otra cosa, volvieron al lado del pokémon cuadrúpedo.

Con la luz de la fogata pudieron ver cómo el Mightyena intentaba ponerse de pie. Estaba demasiado débil y temblaba. Miró a Brandon fijamente, como si le recordara, y comenzó a ladrarle con todas sus fuerzas. Mostró sus colmillos, amenazante, y Dan, quien hasta ese momento estaba dormido, despertó para posicionarse frente a los entrenadores para defenderlos.  
-Dan, sujétalo –ordenó la chica; el dragón puso sus garras sobre el Mightyena para mantenerlo acostado; la chica se acercó con cautela mientras el otro pokémon seguía ladrando –Si es que esto funciona, no tendremos problemas…

Se agachó, y comenzó a frotar las orejas del Mightyena. Instantáneamente, el pokémon dejó de ladrar y se calmó. Sorprendido por la hazaña, Brandon se acercó. El Mightyena no le ladró ni intentó morderlo.  
-Mamá me dijo que, cuando algún pokémon canino o felino es hostil, lo mejor es frotarle las orejas. Eso los relaja –explicó la chica, rascando detrás de la oreja del pokémon  
-Sí, los relaja o los convence de arrancarte el brazo –comentó él, algo incrédulo –No puedo creer que sepas todo eso por trabajar en una guardería pokémon  
-Bueno, a mamá le costó algo de trabajo aprender todo eso. Lleva años en el negocio. Después de que papá renunciara como profesor en la Universidad de Viridian, ahorró dinero y abrieron la guardería

Como si fuese magia, el Mightyena se quedó dormido. Dan lo soltó, y se recostó al lado del otro pokémon, como para vigilarlo. Brandon se sentó al lado de Eileen, viendo como acariciaba el pelaje del can.  
-Recuerdo que alguna vez mencionaste que tu papá fue profesor…  
-Sí, ya tiene tiempo. Papá es lo que suele llamarse un "genio". Las bebidas energéticas para pokémon fueron básicamente creadas por él –sorprendido por lo que escuchó, Brandon arqueó las cejas –Y él era parte del equipo que estaba trabajando en el proyecto Master Ball, claro, eso cuando ya trabajaba en Silph  
-Supongo que llegó la oportunidad de trabajar en esa compañía y decidió dejar de dar clases  
-No, se fue porque se metió con una alumna  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí. Se fue para poder estar con mi mamá. Alguien se enteró, corrió la voz y les llamaron la atención. Les dijeron que lo que estaban haciendo podía dañar la reputación de la universidad, y que, si no lo dejaban, a mamá la expulsarían y a papá lo despedirían. Así que, en ese momento, papá renunció. Trabajó unos tres años en pequeñas compañías hasta que Silph lo contrató. Y como tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y en Silph recibía buena paga, no tardaron más y abrieron la guardería. Dos años después, Red y yo nacimos  
-Disculpa la pregunta, pero, ¿cuántos años tienen?  
-Bueno, si no me fallan las cuentas, papá tiene como 56 y mamá 48  
-Y aún así, se ven más jóvenes que yo… -tenía el ego por los suelos; Eileen puso su mano sobre su hombro  
-Mamá utiliza muchos productos de belleza que papá fabrica especialmente para ella en sus ratos libres, todo con materiales naturales. Mamá le… le pinta el cabello

Se echaron a reír. Afuera, la lluvia continuaba, y la noche se había hecho presente, con los pokémon de tipo fantasma saliendo en un redezvous, como si fueran vampiros.

Eileen bostezó, el día le había parecido emocionante, pero el cansancio se había reinado de ella.  
-Creo que ya me dormiré… -bostezó nuevamente, frotándose los párpados -¿Vienes?  
-Sí, sólo déjame apagar… -Dan levantó un poco la cabeza; sus ojos brillaron en blanco por segundos, y una esfera rosada rodeó el fuego; haciéndose más pequeña, consumió el fuego, apagándolo; Dan bajó la cabeza, y volvió a dormir –Bueno…

Compartiendo la misma bolsa de dormir, llegando a un acuerdo de no provocar al otro, durmieron abrazados.

En la madrugada, el Mightyena despertó. Alzó la cabeza, pero todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Intentó pararse, y aunque ya no estaba débil, sintió un punzante dolor en una de sus patas delanteras.  
-¿A dónde vas? –le susurró el Latios; Mightyena paró la oreja –Si intentas morderlos o hacerles algo, no dudaré en romperte el cuello –el Mightyena emitió unos gruñidos leves que Dan interpretó –No puedes volver a la naturaleza en ese estado, te van a destrozar ahí afuera –el pokémon negro chilló, lamentándose de algo -¿Dices que tus heridas te las hizo tu propio entrenador con otro de sus pokémon? Estás de suerte. Esos dos, si bien también entrenan pokémon, nunca te harían lo que tu entrenador hizo. Después de todo, te dieron un antídoto y te trajeron a un lugar seguro, ¿o me equivoco?

Mightyena gruñó levemente otra vez. Dándole la razón al pokémon psíquico, bajó la cabeza y volvió a dormir.

La mañana en la Ruta 120 era fresca. El rocío empapaba las hojas de los árboles, los charcos que habían encontrado el día anterior eran más grandes y los primeros en despertar fueron los Marill. Adentro de las ruinas, Mightyena hizo su camino, lentamente, hacia donde la pareja dormía. Dan producía una luz lo suficientemente brillante como iluminar el área en la que estaban. Entre sueños, el pokémon eón parecía murmurar algo. Mightyena empujó suavemente con su hocico a la entrenadora, la cual estaba comenzando a despertar. Al abrir los ojos, volteó hacia el Mightyena, el cual se le quedó mirando.  
-Supongo que ya quieres irte –el pokémon ladró –Hey, calma. Vas a despertar a Brandon…  
-Por mí, puede seguir ladrando –dijo él, dando un gran bostezo  
-Bueno, Mightyena, el camino está libre. Puedes irte si quieres –alargó el brazo para acariciarle las orejas; el pokémon movió la cola, contento

Mightyena se tiró de panza, confiando totalmente en ellos. Les pareció raro que un pokémon que había estado tan hostil se comportara de forma tan amigable. Brandon se levantó y se acercó al pokémon, pero éste le gruño, mostrando los colmillos.  
-Supongo que no quiere estar conmigo –fue hacia el montón de cosas que Eileen había sacado, y buscó los paquetes de pokébolas -¿Cuál quieres? Tenemos Premier, Luxury, Friend, Nest, Moon, Heal…  
-Premier –dijo Eileen prontamente; Brandon tomó el paquete y se lo entregó; la entrenadora sacó una de ellas y se la mostró al pokémon que estaba frente a ella –Bienvenido, Mightyena…

Apretó el botón que estaba en el centro de la Premier ball, y apuntó hacia el pokémon. La luz roja de la pokébola encerró al Mightyena. Sintió aquél objeto moverse tres veces y luego, un clic se escuchó. Puso la Premier ball en el suelo, y estiró sus brazos.  
-¿Quieres reanudar la búsqueda de Absol? –le preguntó, sentándose frente a ella; Eileen pareció pensarlo mucho  
-No, no hace falta. ¿Por qué no vamos al lugar donde nos conocimos? Ya que estamos aquí, es casi una visita obligatoria –con una sonrisa, él le despeinó juguetonamente –Y, si nos queda tiempo, tal vez ir a la Zona Safari. La de Kanto es amplia, pero no tiene mucha variedad de pokémon  
-Hace unos meses abrieron otra área con pokémon nativos de Johto –al escucharlo, la mirada de Eileen se avivó –Es un gran paso, considerando que en la Zona Safari de Hoenn abundan los Oddish  
-¡Bien! Entonces eso es lo que haremos hoy

Emocionada, se levantó rápido para revisar sus ropas. Olían a humedad, pero estaban secas. Brandon le dio la espalda, dándole un poco de privacidad para que ella se vistiera. Miró al suelo, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro. ¿Las cosas siempre serían así si viajaran juntos?


	39. Chapter 39

Ni Toto, ni Logan, ni Mark, ni Luke, ni Dan y mucho menos Raymond sabían qué cosa pasaba entre su entrenadora y el Frontier Brain. Estaban en un tiroteo de miradas intensas, de susurros al oído del otro, de sobresaltos por pequeños roces de piel, de una extraña tensión indescriptible en el ambiente.

Sentados en el cómodo sofá, con la televisión de fondo, ambos parecían muy centrados en sus libretas. Eileen planeaba qué equipo formar para el próximo reto y Brandon escribía su reporte mensual. Él miró de reojo a la entrenadora, deteniendo su escritura. Eileen tachaba los nombres que había dado a sus pokémon y escribía otros, apuntaba ataques, escribía los pokémon que probablemente Greta usaría, tachaba movimientos y repetía todo. Lentamente, puso su mano sobre el muslo de la chica. Tenía los dedos un poco fríos, pero más que nada, Eileen dio un pequeño salto al sentirlo acariciándole. Se puso roja y su corazón comenzó a bombear rápido. Tenían, desde hace tres días, un asunto pendiente.

Eileen hizo a un lado sus apuntes, con la intención de subir sobre Brandon como aquella vez. Al estar sobre él, sintió las manos de Brandon apretándole la cintura al momento en que ella estaba a punto de besarlo. Brandon deslizó sus manos por debajo de la playera de la joven, teniendo contacto con la piel de la espalda de Eileen, y, quién sabe por qué, ella dudó y se estremeció. Le miró con pasión, y se sostuvo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre.  
-¿Qué cosa están haciendo? –escucharon

Eileen levantó la mirada para ver a Red apretando la tira de su mochila, mirándolos frunciendo el ceño, entre sabiendo qué hacían y no querer reconocerlo.  
-¡Tiene una basurita en el ojo! –gritó Eileen, y bajando la cabeza, comenzó a soplar en la cara del Frontier Brain; Red destensó los hombros y exhaló, rendido  
-Me regresé por mis muñequeras deportivas –comentó el chico dándose la vuelta –Pero… mejor me voy…

Brandon escuchó un portazo y luego a Eileen suspirar. La joven empezaba a levantarse, y a él no le quedó más que quitar sus manos y dejarla ir. Se sentó, un poquito más lejos de él, tomó su libreta y lapicero, y continuó tachando nombres.  
-¿Te enfrentarás a Greta hoy? –le preguntó casualmente  
-No, tengo planeado ir contra Spenser –hojeó la libreta, y le mostró lo que tenía escrito; Brandon leyó sus notas rápidamente  
-¿Vas a usar al Mightyena? –sorprendido, tomó la libreta y repasó los movimientos que el pokémon tenía –Me parece raro que conozca éstos ataques de colmillo…  
-Dan conversó con él. Mark le comentó que fue abandonado desde que era un Poochyena, así que se crió con otros de su especie hasta evolucionar. Fue capturado, y posteriormente liberado –se puso seria y apretó el lapicero –Dan dice que las heridas de Mark las causó un pokémon de su anterior entrenador  
-¿Y crees que un pokémon con tal historial esté listo para ir al Palacio de Batalla?  
-No pierdo nada intentándolo –respondió sin pensarlo mucho –Además, le enseñé nuevos movimientos, ¿ves?  
-No estoy en contra de que lo uses, pero piensa que tal vez deberías darle más tiempo antes de llevarlo a ese lugar

Como si el pokémon fuera invocado, Mark, el Mightyena, llegó corriendo con ellos. Traía en su hocico una delgada caja de plástico con un panfleto en el frente que a simple vista era azul. El plástico estaba quebrado, y el panfleto agujereado. Mark puso sus patitas sobre los muslos de su entrenadora, enseñándole su presa, moviendo la cola. Eileen jaló suavemente el objeto que traía el pokémon, y éste lo soltó sin luchar.  
-¿De… e… uve… o…? ¡Ah! ¡Devo! -leyó; fijó su vista en la imagen: había cinco hombres de perfil con vestimenta similar, en los hombros de la camiseta tenían el dibujo de un astronauta y sobre éste, unas letras en rojo –_New Traditionalists_…

Aquellas dos palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de Brandon. Rápidamente, le arrebató el destrozado plástico, abrió la caja y encontró, roto casi en su totalidad, el CD. En silencio, cerró la caja, y la apretó, mirando hacia la nada. Eileen se le quedó mirando, sin saber qué decir. Mark tenía en sus ojos una mirada burlona  
-D-de… de cualquier forma ni me gustaba… -dijo, con voz quebradiza; aclaró la garganta y se levantó; sus notas y lapicero cayeron al suelo –Voy… voy a tirar esto…

El pokémon canino parecía divertido con lo que había hecho, pero Eileen le vio con una expresión de decepción. La chica puso su dedo índice sobre la nariz del pokémon, y éste cruzó los ojos, viendo el dedo de la entrenadora.  
-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal –le dijo; el pokémon paró la oreja –No está bien romper las cosas ajenas, Mark

Su pokémon se tiró al suelo, mostrando su pancita, como si quisiera ser acariciado. Eileen sonrió débilmente, mirando a su pokémon. Tal vez, después de todo, tenía que reemplazarlo con otro de sus pokémon.

Era de esas veces en que los pokémon de Brandon y Eileen convivían. Luke y Registeel practicaban puñetazos al aire; Regice y Raymond parecían conversar sobre algo, mientras el dragón presumía su resistencia al hielo; Regirock ayudaba al pequeño Pichu, Logan, a alcanzar quién sabe qué en un árbol y, por último, Toto y el Dan humano dormían bajo la sombra de los árboles. El Latos vestía una camiseta grande de color rojo y un pantalón pijama blanco.

Detrás de Eileen, Mark venía, moviendo la cola. Se quedaron viendo a los pokémon hasta que ella silbó, llamando la atención del grupo. Sus pokémon dejaron lo que hacían para reunirse con ella, incluso un adormilado Dan que se frotaba los ojos.  
-Mark no podrá acompañarnos al Palacio de Batalla –dijo, mirando a sus pokémon –Toto y Logan definitivamente irán –los dos pokémon se miraron, y parecieron sonreír –Pero nos hace falta uno, no sé sí…  
-¡Yo voy! –gritó el Latios, animado  
-No, tú no puedes ir –le respondió la chica  
-¿Por qué no? ¡Sabes que soy muy fuerte! ¡Vencí a un Raikou hace poco!  
-Porque según tú no querías que nadie te viera por quién sabe cuánto tiempo –Dan se encogió de hombros; se tiró al suelo, y con sus manos agarró el tobillo de su entrenadora  
-¡Pero quiero ir! ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡Quiero luchar contra otro Frontier Brain! –chilló; los otros pokémon lo vieron con vergüenza -¿Por qué no puedo ir?  
-Tengo pensado llevarte a otro lugar –le dijo tranquilamente  
-¿Dojo? ¿Fábrica? –preguntó emocionado, soltando el tobillo de la chica y levantándose; Eileen le dirigió una mirada de confusión –Bueno, la Fábrica tal vez no… ¿pero a dónde?  
-Te lo diré hasta que me decida en los otros dos que nos acompañaran –miró a Luke y a Raymond -¿Alguno de ustedes quiere reemplazar a Mark? –ambos pokémon alzaron el antebrazo, como diciendo "yo"; se miraron al mismo tiempo, confundidos –Pueden decidirlo en una batalla, si quieren

Aún mirándose, los dos pokémon asintieron. Se separaron del grupo, lo suficiente como para no herirles, y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Los pokémon de la entrenadora y los de Brandon miraron el espectáculo, con ataques volando por los aires. Eileen regresó en silencio a la casa, dejando al pokémon canino con los otros.

Los colmillos de Raymond se revistieron con fuego, y cada que lanzaba una mordida a los brazos o cabeza del Lucario, éste le evadía. El contraataque de Luke vino en la forma de Pulso Dragón, el cual fue evadido exitosamente con un gran salto por parte de Raymond. Mark miraba la batalla, anonadado, hasta escuchar un ronroneo cerca de él. A su lado, Toto estaba sentado, con el pequeño Pichu parado en su cabeza, lanzando puñetazos a la nada mientras veía a los otros dos pokémon luchar. Toto maulló, dándole una sugerencia al ratoncito amarillo, el cual asintió rápidamente. Logan saltó de la cabeza de Toto, y ambos corrieron a la batalla ante la atónita mirada del Mightyena.

Toto saltó frente a Raymond. Le empujó con tanta fuerza con las patas de enfrente que lo derribó. Parado sobre él, bloqueándole el paso, el pokémon felino desplegó sus afiladas garras. Raymond y su valentía parecían haberse disuelto a causa del ataque Sorpresa. Logan, por su parte, cambió su linda carita por una de un verdadero temerario. Luke sabía que ese cambio representaba un problema. Cuando el pequeño ratón estaba por alcanzarlo con un salto, Luke le propinó un puñetazo en gancho alto que lo mandó hacia arriba. A Logan no le costó nada de trabajo recuperarse. De sus mejillas, unas chispas grandísimas se desprendieron, y en pocos segundos se revistió completamente de electricidad. Lanzó un fuerte chillido, y su contorno se confundió con aquél de la electricidad que lo rodeaba, mientras giraba al caer. Golpeó a Luke al caer sobre su cabeza, liberando toda su electricidad sobre el pokémon aura con su Voltio Cruel. Dan echó una carcajada sonora al ver el ataque de Logan sobre Luke.  
-Éste chico ya tuvo suficiente con los ataques eléctricos –le dijo al Mightyena; al mismo tiempo, un brilló apareció en los ojos de Luke

Luke encerró a Logan en una burbuja psíquica, la cual Luke levantó al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada. Dan abrió la boca, sorprendido, pues parecía que Logan iba a quedar vencido por el ataque Psíquico. La sorpresa se la llevaron los dos espectadores y Luke, al ver que un enorme Trueno cayó del cielo despejado, atravesando y rompiendo la burbuja de energía psíquica, liberando así al ratoncito.

Raymond le dio un empujón a Toto, quitándoselo de encima. El pokémon gato cayó de pie, con sus garras afiladas. Comenzó a maullar, casi tan desesperadamente, que Raymond se quedó quieto. La joya roja en la frente de Toto brilló, al mismo tiempo que Mark sentía algo extraño en él mismo. El hocico de Toto lanzó un aire frío, el vapor que lanzaba era tan notorio que Raymond comenzó a hacerse para atrás. El gato saltó hacia el dragón, mordiendo eficazmente el antebrazo de éste con su Colmillo Hielo. Mark miró a Dan, buscando una explicación.  
-Nuestro amiguito parece conocer Ayuda… -murmuró; Mark abrió el hocico, como si quisiera corroborar que traía algo entre los colmillos; Dan soltó una risita al verlo hacer eso

Toto y Logan corrieron, centrándose en el improvisado campo de batalla, ambos mirando al pokémon contra el que luchaban. Logan infló el pecho, y Toto lanzó un maullido de advertencia. Al mismo tiempo, los dos emitieron un fuerte sonido al abrir el hocico. Las ondas de sonido chocaron contra Raymond y Luke, en un movimiento Canon que los empujó. El Lucario se tapó las orejas, y el Garchomp no sabía cómo acallar el estruendo. Aprovechando la situación, los dos pokémon tomaron ventaja. Toto corrió hacia Raymond, mientras su joya roja brillaba como una señal de advertencia, dejando una blanca estela detrás de sí. Logan corrió hacia Luke. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por electricidad, la cual parecía adquirir un tono dorado. Al estar cubierto en ésta. Su cuerpo se veía en blanco y negro. Al mismo tiempo, los dos pokémon chocaron contra sus rivales, atacando fuertemente con su Giga Impacto y Tacleada de Voltios. Luke y Raymond salieron disparados hacia los árboles, golpeándose las espaldas, cayendo semiinconscientes. Toto y Logan parecían ni haber usado todo su poder, demostrándolo en las orgullosas miradas que tenía.  
-Con razón dijo que quiere llevar a estos dos… -murmuró Dan, boquiabierto ante la demostración de poder -¡Quiero luchar contra ellos ahora mismo!

Los ojos de rubí de Dan brillaron, y una cegadora luz le envolvió. Mark escuchó las ropas del Latios rasgarse, y en pocos segundos, al desaparecer la blanca luz, estaba en su forma normal. Logan paró la oreja al escucharlo, y justo antes de ser golpeado por el puño de Dan, el Pichu saltó.  
-¡Maldición! –espetó el Latios -¡Voy a…!

Sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo, como si muchas cuerdas lo ataran. Al mirarse, varios lazos de hierba le tenían bien sujeto. Dan luchó para soltarse, mientras el Pichu caía frente a él, con sonrisa burlona.  
-Hierba Lazo… -masculló el Latios –Esto no lo tenía previsto

Sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda. Los lazos que lo aprisionaban cayeron destrozados, y Dan se azotó contra el suelo. Detrás de él, las patas delanteras de Toto desprendían un aura negra. Logan saltó, subiendo al lomo de Toto. Dan se levantó, con esfuerzo, rechinando los dientes al igual que Luke y Raymond. Los tres pokémon se voltearon hacia el par, y se lanzaron salvajemente hacia el Persian y el Pichu.

Toto dio un gran salto, evadiéndolos. Los tres pokémon chocaron, dándose de lleno en la cabeza. Se desplomaron al mismo tiempo, aturdidos por el golpe. Al momento de caer, la joya roja de Persian y el cuerpo de Logan se iluminaron, con un gran Destello que cegó a los tres. Toto se acercó a Mark y, sentándose, comenzó a relamerse mientras los otros pokémon se quejaban en el suelo.

Eileen salió, y lo primero que vio fue a sus tres pokémon en el suelo, con las manos sobre los ojos. Sintió un peso en su hombro, y al voltear, Logan se había trepado en él, con una carita inocente, mientras Toto tallaba su suave cabeza en las piernas de la entrenadora. Eileen miró a Mark; el Mightyena alzó la mirada para verla también. La chica suspiró, y volteó hacia Toto.  
-Sé que querías demostrar un poco de tu poder, pero no tenías que lastimarlos tanto –Toto se paró en dos patas, apoyándose en Eileen; la joven acarició detrás de las orejas de su pokémon, el cual comenzó a ronronear

Su equipo ya estaba decidido. El can, el gato y el ratón lucharían en el Palacio de Batalla.

Vestía una blusa de cuello halter rosa, con pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Detrás de ella, sus pokémon elegidos se paseaban libremente, siguiéndola por la isla hacia el lugar de batalla. Mark sentía el calor de lleno: la Ruta 120 era muy fresca y estar bajo el sol tanto tiempo le parecía un suplicio. Bajó la mirada, y siguió los pasos de su entrenadora, mirando las blancas sandalias de la chica. Toto y Logan miraron al nuevo integrante de la familia, preocupados por el estado de éste. El gran felino le dio un empujoncito, lo cual captó la atención de Mark. Logan le sonrió, al igual que Toto.

La entrenadora se detuvo en seco, y sus pokémon también pararon. Miraron maravillados la gran estructura frente a ellos. Mark sintió el fresco aire de los árboles que estaban alrededor del Palacio de Batalla.  
-¿Ven eso? –los tres asintieron –Éste lugar es el único en el Battle Frontier donde ustedes podrán luchar como les plazca, sin que yo les dé órdenes. En los anteriores sets me han ayudado otros pokémon, y repito esto porque Logan y Mark no conocen cómo se lucha aquí –se giró hacia sus pokémon –Los otros han trabajado duro para que ustedes estén luchando hoy aquí: George, Gale, Stuart, Hammer, Kerry, Stuart… Y no sólo aquí, en el palacio, si no en las otras instalaciones. Confío en que ustedes harán honor a todo ese esfuerzo –sus pokémon tenían la determinación en sus ojos –Así que… ¡es hora de luchar!

Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó. Voltearon hacia el sonido, y vieron a Scott, detrás de ellos, deteniendo sus aplausos.  
-¿Te asusté? –la entrenadora movió la cabeza a los lados –Pensé que fue una buena forma de motivar a tus pokémon. Después de todo no vas a poder darles órdenes en batalla. Quería ver cómo se enfrentaban a Spenser y sus pokémon, pero me surgió una emergencia y debo atenderla  
-Últimamente ha estado muy ocupado, ¿cierto? Usted no estuvo en los meses en que salió el alboroto de Maze, así que… ¿está haciendo negocios concernientes al Battle Frontier?  
-¡Muy lista! –clamó el hombre de negocios –Si quieres verlo así, estás en lo correcto –miró la hora en su PokéNav rojo, y pareció sorprenderse –Ya voy tarde… Mucha suerte, Eileen  
-Gracias, señor Scott –le hizo una reverencia, mientras Scott caminaba a su lado –Igualmente, mucha suerte en sus negocios

Scott levantó la mano, despidiéndose de ella y aceptando sus buenos deseos.

Dan y los otros pokémon de Eileen despertaron adoloridos. Estaban recostados sobre el césped después de haber sido vapuleados por Toto y Logan. Luke y Raymond se levantaron, con un gran mareo en la cabeza.  
-Rayos, ese enano es muy fuerte… -murmuró Dan, con las garras en la cabeza; Luke asintió; el Latios miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar a los pokémon de Brandon –Parece ser que papá Brandon se ha ido… ¿y ahora qué haremos?  
-_Personalmente, no tengo ganas de practicar más_ –la voz resonó en la mente de Dan

El Latios miró al Lucario, el cual sostenía a Raymond. El pokémon Dragon/Tierra estaba tambaleándose, y necesitaba del apoyo de su amigo Luke.  
-Creí que yo era el único que podía comunicarse así con otros –refunfuñó el Latios -¡No es justo!  
-_Calma, no tienes por qué exasperarte_ –dijo el Lucario –_Lo que más me interesa es qué hacer. A mí no me importaría quedarme y meditar, pero ésta isla es de batallas y quisiera recorrerla. Sé que Raymond también se aburriría estando todo el día aquí, ¿no es así?_ –el Garchomp gruñó concordante  
-¡Podemos hacer eso! Sólo deja que… -se concentró, y el resplandor blanco lo rodeó, cambiando a su forma humana –No puedo pasearme por ahí como un pokémon, así que como humano es más seguro para mí y para ustedes. Sólo espérenme aquí, iré a vestirme

Raymond y Luke vieron al dragón correr desnudo. No conocían del todo al extraño pokémon, y su pequeña excursión les daría la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

Las batallas en la instalación del día eran sencillas para Toto y Logan. El problema era para Mark. Inseguro de usar su poder, se quedaba quieto, aguantando los golpes de los otros pokémon, hasta que Eileen hacia un cambio de pokémon.

Después que el Venusaur del oponente cayera rendido debido al Colmillo Fuego que Toto usó con Ayuda, Eileen suspiró aliviada. Habían logrado derrotar a seis entrenadores, y sólo faltaba el guardián del Palacio de Batalla por vencer. El campo de batalla estaba separado de los lugares donde se paraban los entrenadores: parecía ser un campo de batalla a mitad de una piscina grande. Tal vez para permitir una mejor movilidad para pokémon de agua. Aunque al llegar al establecimiento sus pokémon paseaban fuera de sus pokébolas, como regla debía mantenerlos dentro de dichos objetos hasta que fueran llamados a la batalla.  
-Al principio era divertido sólo ver, pero ahora es molesto quedarse de éste lado sin decirle a mis pokémon que usar –comentó aburrida al anciano junto a ella, mientras esperaban a Spenser  
-Podría ser más entretenido dictar las órdenes, pero también hay que pensar en lo que el pokémon realmente quiere hacer –dijo amablemente el anciano, con voz lenta –El instinto de los pokémon es casi siempre mejor que el de su entrenador

Las pokébolas en su cinturón estaban quietas, lo cual significaba que sus pokémon esperaban con paciencia a ser llamados a la batalla. Sonrió al pensar en ellos. El anciano a su lado aclaró la garganta, y la entrenadora miró hacia enfrente. Spenser se encontraba frente a ella, en el otro extremo del campo de batalla. La entrenadora se rascó la mejilla, sorprendida: el venerable Frontier Brain no había hecho ningún ruido al llegar.  
-Te noto impaciente –mencionó el Frontier Brain; Eileen pareció sorprendida –Se siente en el ambiente. No estás aquí para conversar, estás aquí porque quieres que tus pokémon derroten a mis hermanos  
-Lo harán, señor Spenser –declaró la joven -¡Mis pokémon aman luchar, y por eso están aquí!  
-Veremos qué tan bien lo hacen… ¿Te parece si enviamos a nuestros hermanos al mismo tiempo?

La expresión de la chica se relajó. Casi no había interactuado con Spenser, así que algunas de sus acciones le parecían curiosas. Sacó la primera pokébola de su cinturón y la miró un segundo, luego alzó la vista para ver a Spenser, quien tenía en la mano, también, una pokébola.  
-¿Se refiere a liberar a nuestros pokémon al mismo tiempo? –el anciano asintió –No veo por qué no…

El anciano lanzó su pokébola, mientras la retadora apuntaba con la suya al campo de batalla. Los dos objetos liberaron a los pokémon respectivos: del lado de Spenser, una Lapras con voz como de ángel. Del lado de Eileen, un pequeño Pichu.

En cuanto Logan vio al Lapras, unas chispas saltaron de sus mejillas rosadas. Mostró sus pequeños colmillos en señal de que iba a atacar en serio, pero Lapras cerró los ojos en desdén, y volteó la cabeza a otro lado, sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Con un chillido de guerra, Logan corrió a toda marcha hacia Lapras. Generó una asombrosa cantidad de energía eléctrica, hasta perderse en toda ese electricidad amarilla. Con su pequeño cuerpo golpeó a Lapras. El empujón fue tal que Lapras cayó al agua, mientras Logan aterrizaba de pie sobre tierra firme. El chapuzón del pokémon de hielo levantó mucha agua, mojando los pies de Spenser.

Lapras volvió a la superficie. Había un enojo canalizado hacia Logan en sus ojos. El pokémon de agua abrió el hocico, formando una bola celeste con un aura fría. Lanzó su Rayo Hielo en dirección al pequeño ratón. Éste ni se preocupó por moverse. Se concentró, y liberó de su cuerpo una tremenda descarga eléctrica. Su ataque Rayo chocó contra el Rayo Hielo de Lapras, desintegrándolo prontamente. El ataque eléctrico de Logan recorrió el cuerpo de su rival, haciéndole sufrir desmesuradamente.  
-Parece ser que tu Pichu ama luchar –comentó Spenser, mientras su Lapras movía su cabeza, espabilando luego del ataque –No hubiera imaginado que un pokémon tan pequeño era capaz de atacar con tanta fuerza. Pero… ¿puedo saber por qué no ha evolucionado?  
-Logan quiere alcanzar el máximo poder de un Pichu –respondió la entrenadora; el Pichu asintió –No es porque nosotros no estemos unidos. Y aún así, si él desea seguir siendo un Pichu, ¿qué puedo hacer? Es mi amigo, y así como él me ha estado apoyando, yo hago lo mismo  
-Bien dicho –Spenser golpeó su bastón contra el suelo; su Lapras pareció atender a ese sonido

Los ojos de Lapras brillaron. Logan sintió una energía invisible aprisionándolo, y de la nada, cayó al agua. Sintió un apretón fortísimo que le impedía respirar, y pataleaba intentando zafarse. Lapras gruñó, amenazante, y Logan se hundió más y más.

Lapras volvió a gruñir, y sus ojos pasaban de un brillo blanco a rojo. Eileen sentía el corazón latirle a prisa, preocupadísima por su pequeño pokémon.

El agua se iluminó, y adquirió un brillo dorado. De pronto, Lapras fue eyectado del agua, levantándose varios metros sobre el agua ante los ojos de los entrenadores. El pesado pokémon volvió a caer en el agua, haciendo que ésta se moviera como en una tormenta. Pero seguía sin haber rastro de Logan.

Lapras sintió algo acechándola. Volteó a todas partes, pero no podía localizar al Pichu. Casi imperceptiblemente, del agua se levantó una pequeña cola negra. Lapras volteó cuando escuchó el agua haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a ese pequeño apéndice, pero instantáneamente éste se escondió. El agua se removió, y Logan emergió. Se sostuvo de la coraza de Lapras, y sonrió de forma siniestra. Unas chispas de electricidad centellearon de sus mejillas, haciendo un sonido de crujido, y al chillar, Lapras fue envuelto en otro ataque Rayo. La proximidad de ambos pokémon hizo más potente el ataque, y Lapras comenzó a retorcerse del dolor. El choque eléctrico hizo que de Lapras se desprendiera humo negro, para, finalmente, quedar flotando sobre el agua sin más energía.

Spenser pareció perturbarse por segundos: Lapras había pagado el haber hecho de menos al pequeño Pichu que se regodeaba sobre la púrpura coraza del pokémon. Logan saltó hacia el campo de batalla, y así Spenser pudo devolver a su pokémon debilitado. Ya tenía listo al siguiente que saldría a luchar.

Logan volteó a ver a su entrenadora, y Eileen entendió que su pequeño pokémon quería seguir luchando. La entrenadora asintió, y su pokémon miró hacia enfrente, esperando impacientemente al próximo que caería ante sus ataques eléctricos.

Spenser lanzó su otra pokébola, liberando a su Crobat. El pokémon venenoso miró con seriedad al Pichu, y echó una risa, despreciándole también. Logan le devolvió la mirada, irritado por la burla. Su molestia se presentó en la forma de más chispas de electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo.

Crobat aleteó. El viento que generó con sus alas era fuerte, y Logan tuvo que plantar sus cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Aún así, era empujado por el viento. Sus mejillas rosadas emitieron electricidad, listo para atacar en cuanto la corriente parase. Crobat aumentó la fuerza del aleteo, tanto que hizo que el pelo corto del pokémon eléctrico se moviera y alborotara. Logan avanzó un poco, esforzándose por no ser arrastrado. Cuando sintió que el viento estaba debilitándose, decidió prepararse para atacar. Su cola negra se volvió de un color plata, y cuando el viento paró, cargó contra Crobat. El ataque fue sorpresivo para el otro pokémon, el cual se azotó contra el suelo. Logan no perdió tiempo y rápidamente arremetió con su Rayo. Crobat sintió el ataque de lleno, y cuando éste cesó, el pokémon venenoso se levantó, y aleteó, retomando su lugar sobre el campo de batalla. Entendió que no debía menospreciar al Pichu.

Voló hacia Logan, y mostró sus colmillos: chorreaban un líquido púrpura. Logan saltó hacia atrás, evitando el golpe. Crobat retornó a su puesto, mirando al Pichu con enojo. Crobat extendió sus alas lo más que pudo; éstas se pusieron blancas y expulsaron unas estrellas. Por más que Logan evadía, las estrellas terminaban golpeándole. Logan movió la cabeza, recuperándose del ataque de Crobat. Logan frotó sus patitas delanteras. Fue envuelto por electricidad la cual, al momento de apuntar a Crobat, salió disparada. El golpe del Rayo Carga empujó a Crobat, sin embargo, no retrocedió mucho. El Pichu sintió más energía para atacar, y justamente eso hizo: se concentró fuertemente, y con su chillido, lanzó su Rayo. Crobat volvió a resentir el ataque eléctrico, y Pichu aumentó la fuerza de su ataque. La electricidad que recorría a Crobat emitía un chasquido estridente. Logan paró el ataque, y jadeó. Al mismo tiempo, Crobat azotó contra el suelo.

Spenser no podía creer la facilidad con la que Logan había derrotado a dos de sus pokémon. El pokémon, en cuestión, se giró y corrió hacia la orilla para ver a su entrenadora más cerca, y aún jadeando, tenía la mirada llena de determinación para seguir luchando. La entrenadora dudó si permitirle seguir peleando o no; al momento, Spenser devolvía a su debilitado Crobat. La chica, con duda en los ojos, se resolvió y asintió. Logan saltó contento, y sus mejillas dispararon chispas.  
-Ha sido fácil, ¿cierto? –comenzó Spenser, dirigiéndose a Logan; el pequeño paró la oreja –Tu espíritu de batalla es envidiable. Pero estás cansado, y lamento decirte que mi hermano Slaking te detendrá

Spenser lanzó la pokébola de Slaking. El enorme pokémon parecía aburrido, y se quedó mirando inexpresivamente al Pichu. Logan le vio de forma desafiante, mostrando los pequeño colmillos. Pero el pokémon de tipo normal seguía como si nada.

Logan corrió hacia Slaking, rodeándose de energía eléctrica, dispuesto a intentar Tacleada de Voltios. Al dar el salto que le permitiría alcanzar a Slaking, el enorme pokémon le contestó el ataque. Levantando el brazo, y batiendo el puño, le propinó tal golpe que mandó volando a Pichu hacia la pared. El pequeño abolló la pared bajo su espalda, y cayó de frente al suelo. Luego de usar su Mega Puño, Slaking se acostó de lado sobre el suelo. Desinhibido, metió su dedo en la nariz, hurgándosela.

Eileen se arrodilló para levantar a su pequeño pokémon. El anciano que estaba junto a ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de la entrenadora, y ella levantó la mirada.  
-Si lo tocas, te descalificarán –dijo, severamente  
-Pero… -titubeó, y miró a su pokémon; el pequeño tembló mientras se levantaba y alzó su pequeño brazo, indicando que estaba bien

Logan miró hacia Slaking, quien descansaba impúdicamente. Saltó de vuelta al campo de batalla, y ahí se quedó quieto por unos segundos. Movió rítmicamente sus patitas delanteras y su cola. Una luz emergió de él, formando una esfera luminosa frente a él. Lo mismo pasó con el Slaking de Spenser. La bola luminosa de Logan entró al cuerpo de Slaking, y la del pokémon de tipo normal entró al cuerpo del pokémon eléctrico. Pichu sintió un empujón, y cayó de espaldas, con una expresión de relajación.  
-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Eileen; Slaking se levantó y miró sus dedos y palmas -¡Eso fue Intercambio!

Slaking se levantó, y miró al Pichu de cerca. El pokémon perezoso le propinó una patada al pequeño Pichu, el cual chocó nuevamente contra la pared, y rebotó al caer al suelo. Slaking chocó sus puños, y exhaló por la nariz con fuerza. Logan soltó un quejido de dolor, y quedó debilitado. Eileen corrió hacia su pokémon, pero recordó las palabras del anciano y se detuvo en seco. Tomó la pokébola de su Pichu y lo devolvió a ella. Colocó la cápsula en su cinturón, y alcanzó la siguiente pokébola. Apuntó al campo de batalla, liberando a Toto frente a Slaking.

El pokémon gato erizó sus pelos y se encorvó, maullando con fiereza. Se impulsó con sus patas traseras, y con toda su fuerza, empujó y tiró de espaldas a Slaking. Se mantuvo sobre el pokémon perezoso, e intentó amedrentarlo. La joya de Toto brilló, al igual que una de las pokébolas de su entrenadora. Los colmillos del elegante gato brillaron, y parecieron aumentar su tamaño. Toto mordió el gordo hombro de Slaking, provocándole un terrible alarido de dolor. Slaking le dio un rodillazo en la panza, mandándolo hacia arriba. Toto sintió el punzante dolor, pero se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Su cuerpo entero se envolvió en un aura negra, con sus garras brillando en blanco. Su Tajo Umbrío raspó el pecho de Slaking, haciendo que la piel le ardiera por el contacto con las afiladas garras del Persian. Slaking respondió a la agresión con una tajada en la espalda de Toto. Su Demolición tumbó al Persian, el cual gruñó por lo bajo.

La joya roja en la frente de Toto centelló, y una intensa luz blanca destelló en los ojos de Slaking. El pokémon se llevó las manos a los ojos, sintiendo molestias en sus globos oculares. El puño de Slaking se revistió de llamas que se alojaron en su puño. Blandió el puño con los ojos cerrados directo hacia el gato, pero éste sólo se hizo a un lado. Toto alcanzó a morder el brazo de Slaking, y con gran fuerza, dio un giro, derribando al inmenso pokémon. Su Juego Sucio detuvo por segundos al implacable pokémon. Toto sintió el cuerpo adormecido, y escuchó unas chispas crujiendo. La habilidad adquirida por Slaking, Estática, se había activado cuando le mordió, y ahora se encontraba paralizado.

Slaking agitó la cabeza. Su vista seguía borrosa, pero pudo identificar a Toto por el destello a contra luz de su joya roja. Unió sus manos, y golpeó con Fuerza sobre la cabeza del Persian, haciendo que la mandíbula del gato azotara primero contra el suelo.

Los golpes de Slaking eran muy fuertes, y el cansancio le empezaba a dominar. Temblando, Toto gruñó mientras se levantaba. Quedó envuelto en una luz verde mientras corría hacia Slaking. Saltó y empujó con sus cuatro patas el pecho del pokémon rival, y como efecto, saltó en dirección a su entrenadora.

La pokébola de Toto en su cinturón se abrió, y la luz del objeto envolvió al Persian, metiéndolo. Seguido de esto, la pokébola de Mark se abrió, y la luz liberó al Mightyena.

El can miró frente a él: Slaking estaba rascándose la panza, esperando el siguiente ataque. Mark se echó para atrás, asustado, cuando Slaking ejerció fuerza en las pisadas, haciendo temblar el suelo. Tenía años sin sentir ese temblor en el suelo y en el cuerpo, y tampoco ayudaba mucho el enorme tamaño del pokémon frente a él.

Slaking jaló del pellejo del perro, y lo lanzó hacia arriba. Mientras Mark volaba sobre él, Slaking saltó, y aunque su visión seguía sin ser perfecta, logró propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Mark fue impulsado hacia el techo, chocándose contra éste, dañándose la espalda. Mark azotó contra el suelo, pero no le dio importancia. Lo que le aterrorizaba era Slaking.  
-¡Vamos Mark! –gritó su entrenadora para animarlo; el Mightyena volvió a retroceder, metiendo la cola entre las patas cuando vio al Slaking acercarse

El pokémon de tipo normal rodeó e inspeccionó a Mark. El Mightyena temblaba mucho, y bajó la cabeza y las orejas. Su entrenadora sintió la culpa invadirla al ver a su pokémon tan aterrorizado. El pokémon de Spenser jaló de la cola a Mark, arrancándole un alarido de dolor, sólo para azotarlo nuevamente. Mark chilló, tendido sobre el suelo. Miró a Slaking, quizá deseando piedad. La cara del pokémon oponente permanecía aburrida. Slaking abrió el hocico, formando una bola de energía de color naranja. Al ver que Slaking preparaba un Híper Rayo, Mark gruñó enojado. Enseñó los colmillos mientras intentaba pararse. Slaking no perdió el tiempo, y lanzó a quemarropa su ataque.

Una pequeña explosión dio lugar al chocar contra Mark. Slaking se tiró de sentón al suelo, cansado por el uso de Híper Rayo. El suelo estaba resquebrajado, pero Mark estaba intacto. Rodeado de un manto azul protector, Mark lanzó un Aullido, apuntando su nariz hacia arriba, deshaciendo aquél velo. Slaking se levantó. A pesar de no ver bien, logró localizar a Mark. Abrió el hocico nuevamente para usar otro Híper Rayo. Mark observó sus movimientos, y rápidamente cargó contra él. Con su lomo, golpeó y empujó a Slaking con Golpe Bajo. El pokémon de tipo normal lanzó su ataque, el cual chocó contra el agua, levantándola en un inmenso salpicón. Slaking quedó tendido sobre el suelo, descansando por su falla. Los colmillos de Mark se encendieron en llamas y mordió a presión la regordeta pierna de Slaking. Las llamas se extendieron por el cuerpo de Slaking, quemándolo. Para su mala suerte, la habilidad Estática se activó, y Mark sintió un choque eléctrico recorrerlo. Si bien no le dañó, sintió el cuerpo algo adormecido.

El pokémon de Spenser se levantó de un salto. Corrió, con el hombro por delante. Mark entendió sus intenciones, pero la parálisis le impidió moverse: su cuerpo se rodeó de electricidad cuando intentó levantar la pata. Le golpeó con su Doble Filo, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Slaking cayó de rodillas, resintiendo la quemadura. La cola de Mark se volvió de color plateado, mientras descendía, dio varias piruetas y con su pesada y dura cola arremetió contra Slaking, golpeándole la cabeza. El coletazo tiró a Slaking por segundo, pero éste volvió a levantarse de un salto. Slaking respondió lanzando un puñetazo al suelo. Mark se movió lo más rápido que pudo, saltando hacia atrás. El puño del pokémon perezoso se enterró en el suelo.

Mark lanzó otro aullido, y se rodeó de un aura anaranjada. La electricidad de la parálisis recorrió su cuerpo, y el aura naranja aumentó su tamaño. Cargó contra Slaking, el cual intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse. Mark le golpeó en la cara, tirándolo y zafándole el brazo. Las llamas recorrieron el cuerpo de Slaking. El pokémon lanzó un último alarido, y las flamas en su cuerpo se apagaron. El Mightyena de Eileen tembló, y sus patas delanteras cedieron primero. Se quejó por el cansancio, y jadeó.

Spenser comenzó a aplaudir, llamando la atención del cansado pokémon. El anciano al lado de Eileen le entregó una cajita de madera. La joven la recibió, y al abrirla, se encontró con el Símbolo del Espíritu. Eileen alzó la vista para agradecerle al Frontier Brain por su tiempo, pero Spenser ya no estaba.  
-Qué raro… -murmuró, con la mirada perdida

Sintió un empujón sobre ella. Mark había saltado hacia su entrenadora, y estaba apoyando sus patas delanteras en los muslos de la chica para sostenerse. El Mightyena estaba contento, moviendo la cola.

Una conmoción se avecinaba. Los gritos de un muchacho pidiendo clemencia llenaron el lugar, y Eileen volteó hacia el sonido. Greta venía jalando de la oreja al Dan humano, con Luke y Raymond detrás de ellos, con expresiones de pena.  
-Éste muchachote armó un escándalo en mi Dojo –dijo la rubia, parándose frente a Eileen; jaló con fuerza la oreja de éste, y Dan volvió a quejarse –Quería meterse a la fuerza a luchar contra otros entrenadores en compañía de Soldadito Número Uno y Número Dos –Luke y Raymond miraron al suelo –Y como no lo dejaron pasar por llevar sólo dos pokémon, se puso a gritar que él era uno  
-Y naturalmente todos creyeron que estaba loco, ¿cierto?

Greta soltó la oreja de Dan. El Latios corrió a esconderse detrás de su entrenadora, con Luke y Raymond haciendo lo mismo. La rubia relajó la expresión, y suspiró.  
-Si quiere ir a luchar no tengo problema en que lo haga como pokémon o como humano, pero, que no haga tanto escándalo, ¿entendido?  
-Lo lamento, Greta –se disculpó la entrenadora –Espero que no haya lastimado a nadie –sintió a Dan apretarle el brazo, temblando

La rubia miró a su alrededor, y se quedó observando el destruido campo de batalla. Cliqueó la lengua, sorprendida. Poniendo las manos en su cadera, volvió la vista a Eileen.  
-¿Ya terminaste aquí? –preguntó; Eileen asintió –Genial. Supongo que ya tendrás tiempo de pasar por mi instalación como lo prometiste  
-Claro, puedes esperarnos mañana -sonrió confiada -Te prometo que mis pokémon serán más fuertes que los de Red

Con una sonrisa amplia, Greta le miró directo a los ojos. La entrenadora frente a ella no parecía mucho, pero sabía que tenía que prepararse para enfrentarse a los pokémon que Eileen llevaría consigo.


	40. Chapter 40

Las intensas flamas de Stuart chocaron contra Registeel. El pokémon de acero resintió el ataque, pero con un movimiento de sus brazos disipó el fuego. El Charizard parecía perturbado, al igual que su entrenadora.  
-¡Stuart, Onda Certera!

Charizard puso sus manos juntas, creando una esfera de energía azul entre ellas. Lanzó la enorme esfera hacia Registeel, el cual permaneció quieto hasta escuchar órdenes de su entrenador.  
-¡Rayo Carga!

Registeel alzó la mano. Se rodeó de electricidad amarilla y lanzó un rayo eléctrico de su mano, dirigido a la Onda Certera. Su ataque eléctrico devolvió a Stuart su ataque tipo lucha. El Charizard sintió primero el golpe de Onda Certera. Le hizo retroceder un poco, arrastrando tierra y pasto debajo de sus patas. El Rayo Carga le golpeó en el pecho, lo que hizo que el pokémon de fuego se tocara donde había sentido el dolor.  
-Suficiente por ahora –dijo Brandon; Registeel emitió un ruido, aceptando las palabras de su entrenador –Los nuevos ataques de Stuart deberían servirte mucho contra Greta. Aunque los ataques tipo fuego o volador se potencian cuando él los usa, tienes que usar más variedad, recuérdalo  
-Pero no creo tener problema con eso. Greta usa mucho a Heracross y Breloom, así que será fácil para Stuart luchar contra ellos  
-Eres igual de terca que tu hermano –le dijo Brandon; Eileen rió nerviosamente –Pero yo lo decía en sentido general, ¿qué harás si llegas a enfrentarte a un tipo roca y Stuart sólo usa ataques de tipo fuego?  
-Bien, entiendo el punto –respondió, dándole palmaditas a la panza de su Charizard –Es por ello que Red le enseñó Onda Certera, para cubrir esa debilidad doble al tipo roca  
-Supongo que no debo preocuparme por el resultado de tu batalla –caminó hacia la chica, y notó el nerviosismo de Eileen

La sonrisa de Brandon era pícara, y la expresión de la chica era de un nerviosismo total. Acortando la distancia entre ellos, Brandon la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Eileen puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Brandon, como si quisiera empujarlo. La joven bajó la mirada, sonrojada, y su cara se puso tan roja como una baya tamato cuando sintió a Brandon apretar el abrazo.  
-Red se fue hace rato y no volverá hasta la noche –susurró él –Y yo… puedo llegar tarde a la pirámide… y si quieres, puedo faltar hoy…  
-Pe-pero…

Escucharon unas pisadas humanas aproximarse, y se separaron lo más rápido que pusieron, ante la mirada confusa de Stuart y el desconcierto de Registeel. Dan, en su forma humana, venía corriendo, agarrándose una mano envuelta en un trapo gris. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y mocos corriendo por su nariz. Detrás de él, venía Mark, preocupado, lanzando chillidos leves. El Latios se lanzó a abrazar a Brandon, y lloró a moco suelto.  
-¡Me duele! –gritó fuerte, crispando los nervios del Frontier Brain; Brandon le dio unas palmadas en la espalda  
-¿Qué te pasó, Dan? –preguntó la entrenadora, acercándose con preocupación en la mirada  
-Mi mano… -dijo, y gimió –Mi… mi mano…

Dan se separó de Brandon, y se volteó hacia su entrenadora, enseñándole la mano envuelta en el trapo. El paño gris estaba manchado con una sustancia rojiza. Retiró con cuidado el pañuelo, para ver una herida profunda en la palma del pokémon. Dan sollozó, al mismo tiempo que Mark y los otros dos pokémon se acercaban.  
-¿Mark te mordió? –preguntó la entrenadora; el Mightyena se hizo para atrás, como ofendido  
-No, Colmillitos no fue –sollozó Dan –Teníamos hambre, y como Red no estaba, y papá Brandon y tú estaban ocupados practicando, quise cortar una sandía con el cuchillo pero… -soltó unos lagrimones al recordarlo -Me lo enterré en la mano

Eileen y Brandon se miraron. ¿Cómo un pokémon que había vivido en estado salvaje por quien sabe cuántos años se había hecho tanto daño con un cuchillo? Eileen limpió con el trapo la sangre, pero ésta seguía saliendo, manchando el césped. Dan seguía sollozando, y se sentía algo más tranquilo después de mostrar su herida.

El pokémon dragón comenzó a escuchar los sonidos lejanos y a tener la vista borrosa. Sus piernas estaban debilitándose, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Brandon tomó nota de esto, y rápidamente sostuvo al Latios.  
-Mantente despierto –le pidió; Dan asintió débilmente, casi cerrando los ojos

Cargó el cuerpo de Dan. Seguía despierto, pero la conmoción por enterrarse un cuchillo en la mano le había asustado más que las persecuciones de entrenadores cuando vivía en estado salvaje. Brandon corrió hacia la sala con Dan en brazos, y lo acomodó en el sofá. Fue a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras Eileen se quedaba con el dragón.

Después de varios minutos de aguantar el llanto del pokémon eón, Brandon finalizó la curación de la herida de Dan ajustando cuidadosamente la venda. Eileen limpió las lágrimas y los mocos de su Latios con suavidad, mientras éste sollozaba apagadamente.  
-Te cambiaré los vendajes por las mañanas y antes de dormir. Por ahora no muevas mucho la mano –Latios asintió al escucharlo  
-Esto no interferirá con mis habilidades en batalla, ¿verdad? –preguntó, más tranquilo  
-No, recuerda que usas muchos ataques especiales –le respondió con calma la chica; Dan pareció alegrarse –Pero por cualquier cosa, no vas a luchar al menos dos semanas  
-¡Entonces usaré Recuperación para sanar más rápido! –se levantó de golpe, decidido

Se concentró mirando su mano, y un tenue brillo dorado recorrió su cuerpo. Cuando aquella luz desapareció, Dan quitó rápidamente el vendaje, sólo para encontrarse con la sangrante herida abierta.  
-Pero… ¿cómo…? –cuestionó, sentándose, mirando la rajada en su mano  
-Parece que te asustaste mucho y por eso no puedes usar tus poderes –explicó la entrenadora; Dan la miró desconcertado  
-¡Me convertiré en mi forma original! –gritó, levantándose otra vez -¡Tal vez así pueda usar Recuperación!

Se concentró nuevamente, y el brillo blanco de su transformación lo rodeó. Sin embargo, la luz se hizo débil cada vez más, y Dan seguía pareciendo un humano. Se jaló el rubio cabello ondulado, desesperado, y luego se quejó al sentir el punzante dolor en la palma de su mano. Se desplomó en el sofá, derrotado.  
-Tal vez podré usar mis poderes hasta que sane… -murmuró con amargura y tristeza –Ojalá Narizón, Dragoncín, Bola de Pelos y el Ratón Pérez siguieran aquí…  
-Dan… tenía que hacer esos cambios de pokémon, y Logan y Toto querían volver a casa  
-¿Y por qué no pude ir con ellos? –preguntó; la tristeza en sus ojos de rubí era monumental  
-Porque… -ni siquiera sabía qué responderle, y decirle que sus travesuras podrían ocasionar problemas a los pokémon al cuidado de su madre sería algo cruel; se quedó callada y Dan bajó la mirada  
-Oye, Dan… ¿quieres ir conmigo a la Pirámide de Batalla? Te gusta mucho combatir, pero creo que podría servirte ver algunas batallas. Tómalo como un entrenamiento

El ofrecimiento de Brandon desconcertó al Latios, el cual miró a su entrenadora, como si le pidiera permiso; Dan miró a Brandon y asintió, aceptando su propuesta.  
-Entonces, vámonos –el Frontier Brain se levantó tranquilamente  
-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó incrédula la chica; Brandon asintió  
-Si te soy sincero, luego de verlo herido se me quitaron las ganas de… -paró su frase, pues no quería poner tímida a la muchacha  
-Sí, entiendo… -respondió sonrojada

Le dio el espacio a Dan para levantarse. Eileen los miró irse tranquilamente. Habían estado muy agitados por la inusual herida del pokémon psíquico, pero al estar sin ellos en esa habitación, sintió un aburrimiento y soledad imperantes.

Caminó a la habitación que compartía con Red, y antes de la llegada con este, con Brandon. Se cercioró que las persianas de la ventana estuvieran cerradas. Buscó entre los cajones ropa cómoda para ese día. Se decidió por un overol corto y una playera blanca. Comenzó a desvestirse, y miró su torso desnudo. Seguía decepcionada de su anatomía. Comenzó a vestirse con la otra ropa, pensando en lo incómodo que Red debió sentirse el día anterior, cuando la encontró a ella y a Brandon en una posición comprometedora. Desde ese momento no se hablaban, y en cuanto cruzaban miradas, por segundos, desviaban la vista. Y, sobre todo, pensó en Brandon, y en las nuevas sensaciones que le provocaba el roce de sus manos. Sabía bien que él ya poseía experiencia en ese ámbito, pero, ¿y ella?

Terminó de vestirse, con varias dudas en la cabeza. Tomó su cinturón de pokébolas, y antes de salir de casa, le indicó al Mightyena, que cuidara la casa como buen guardián: el can saltó, con un ladrido positivo. Comenzó su camino al Dojo de Batalla. Quizá con la diversión de una batalla pokémon estaría más tranquila y, tal vez, podría pensar en una forma de disculparse con Red, si era necesario.

Miró el arco del Dojo de Batalla. Admiró el marco y la estructura de la instalación de batalla. Sonrió para sí misma, y caminó con tranquilidad hacia el interior del edificio.

Al final del recorrido en la Elección de Batalla del Sierpe, Red esperaba retadores sentado en el suelo, cruzado de piernas. Con la mano en la barbilla, esperaba aburrido y adormilado a que llegara alguien. El telón frente a él se abrió, y se mostró interesado. Anabel apareció y Red se levantó al momento.  
-Hey, ¿por qué tan divertido? –preguntó bromeando; Red suspiró -¿Te pasa algo?  
-Sólo lo de ayer –dijo al momento –Hoy salí temprano de casa, no sé si para dejarlos solos o porque me incomoda  
-Entonces no has hablado de eso… -Red lo negó con la cabeza  
-No, y la verdad no sé qué hacer

Anabel sonrió. Caminó alrededor de él, poniendo sus manos detrás de ella, uniéndolas. Red le miró confundido.  
-Bueno, Red, es que algunas veces, lo único que una chica quiere es estar con su persona especial –se sonrojó levemente mientras lo miraba con ilusión –Y tal vez, lo que Leaf… -movió la cabeza; después de tanto tiempo con Red, el apodo de la entrenadora se le había quedado pegado -Perdón, lo que Eileen quiere es estar a solas con Brandon  
-Pues sí… es obvio que quiera estar con él… -dijo con voz apagada; Anabel se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo con curiosidad -¿Crees que debería volver a Kanto?

Anabel se congeló en su sitio. La idea de que Red se marchara le hizo sentir un vacío en el pecho por segundos.  
-¡No! –gritó algo desesperada; Red se sorprendió –Digo, no, no es necesario que te vayas… -habló con más calma

Se quedaron en el silencio frente a frente, hasta que Anabel comenzó a balbucear, sin saber cómo decir lo que quería decir.  
-Oye, ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer?  
-No –respondió sin entenderle del todo –Hoy termino con mi rol de Frontier Brain, ¿por qué?  
-¡Perfecto! –su emoción desconcertó a Red -No, digo… me parece que mañana Brandon descansa, podrías ir a la Torre de Batalla a acompañarme  
-¿No te molestaría?  
-Para nada. Si quieres puedo pasar de batallas sencillas a múltiples. Así cumpliré con mi horario y no te aburrirías de solo verme luchar  
-¿En serio harías eso… por mi? –Anabel asintió

Red sonrió y extendió su mano para sellar el pacto. Anabel no dudó y tomó su mano, contenta por hacerlo feliz.

Para Eileen, las batallas en el Dojo se hacían cada vez más difíciles y las decisiones del juez eran más recurrentes. Al término de la sexta batalla, se recargó en el muro para tomar un respiro. A su mente volvió aquella tarde lluviosa en la Ruta 120. Sus mejillas ardieron con sólo recordarlo, y comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo dentro de ella. Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del karateka en su hombro, y dio un brinquito. Él le miró confundido, mientras la muchacha intentaba reponerse del susto.  
-La maestra Greta viene en camino –mencionó –Iba a preguntarte si estás lista, pero veo que no  
-¡Estoy bien! –gritó enérgicamente –Por favor, dile a Greta que estoy preparada para luchar contra ella

El karateka asintió. Hizo una señal con la mano, y un karateka hizo resonar el taiko. El sonido llenó el lugar. El musculoso y alto hombre al lado de Eileen aclaró la garganta, mientras ella se paraba en el lado que le correspondía.  
-¡Querido retador! ¡Tu nivel de habilidad es sorprendente! ¡Nos complacería que te enfrentases a nuestro líder, la Maestra del Dojo!  
-Entrenadora Eileen, ¡un paso al frente, por favor! –alzó la voz uno de los asistentes; la chica hizo como se le pidió -¡La Maestra del Dojo entra! ¡Abran paso a Greta!

La rubia de ojos azules apareció, caminando orgullosa. Sonriendo con superioridad, puso sus manos en su cadera y miró a la entrenadora frente a ella. Eileen sonrió también, tomando una postura de batalla.  
-Te ves en mejor forma que Red cuando estuvo aquí –mencionó Greta; después miró a los lados de Eileen, y se giró para ver el cuarto vacío –Eh, ¿y Soldadito Uno y Dos?, ¿Vienes sola?  
-No hace falta tanto público, ¿o sí? –puso su mano en su cinturón de pokébolas, esperando  
-No creas que porque somos amigas voy a dejarte ganar  
-Y tú no creas que porque somos amigas voy a tener consideración alguna –sacó la primera pokébola, y la apretó levemente –Mis pokémon van a atacar con todo lo que tienen

Greta volteó a ver al karateka del taiko. Éste, guardando la calma, asintió y golpeó el taiko. Greta sacó de debajo de su karategi y lanzó el objeto, a la par que Eileen apuntaba su pokébola al campo de batalla. Al mismo tiempo se liberaron los pokémon de las chicas. De lado de Greta, el pokémon hongo, Breloom. El mismo que había utilizado en su batalla contra Red. Frente a Eileen, un pokémon de gran mandíbula, azul, con picos rojos en la espalda y filosas garras. Su Feraligatr coleteó, golpeó el suelo, listo para la batalla.  
-Feraligatr contra Breloom -dijo uno de los karatekas-¡Que comience la batalla!

Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo su orden.  
-¡Puño Trueno!  
-¡Puño Hielo!

El puño de Breloom comenzó a rodearse de chispas, mientras que el puño del Feraligatr emitió un aire frío que le congeló hasta el antebrazo. Los dos pokémon se acercaron velozmente, y arremetieron en contra del otro al mismo tiempo. Las mejillas de ambos pokémon resintieron el golpe. Los dos retrocedieron, aturdidos por el puñetazo que habían recibido.  
-¡Ultra Puño!

Breloom alzó su puño, el cual estaba brillando con un naranja tenue. Como si su extremidad le jalara, se impulsó hacia el Feraligatr. Le golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder un poco más.  
-¡Ennio, Colmillo Hielo!

Su pokémon se hizo para enfrente, mientras sus colmillos despedían un aire frío con escarcha. Abrió sus mandíbulas y pescó el brazo de Breloom. El pokémon hongo lanzó un chillido, al mismo tiempo que Ennio aumentaba la presión. Pero, para mal del Feraligatr, Breloom liberó unas esporas de su cuerpo. El polvo verdoso flotó y fue aspirado por el pokémon azul. El pokémon de Eileen bostezó y soltó lentamente el brazo del pokémon planta. Azotó contra el suelo, completamente dormido.

Greta lanzó una carcajada al ver al enorme pokémon dormido por la habilidad de Breloom.  
-Empiezas mal ésta pelea –dijo entre risas; Eileen apretó su puño -¡Breloom, termínalo con Mega Drenado!  
-¡Ennio, despierta! –gritó a su pokémon, el cual estaba perdido en sus sueños

Breloom infló el pecho y un aura verde rodeó a Ennio. Unas lucecitas blancas y verdes flotaron del cuerpo del Feraligatr a Breloom por montones. El pokémon de Eileen gruñó en sueños, moviéndose como si tuviera una pesadilla. Sin embargo, al finalizar aquellas lucecitas, Ennio seguía roncando, por lo cual aún le quedaba algo de energía. Eileen sintió algo de alivio, hasta que escuchó el retumbe del taiko.  
-¡Es momento de la decisión del juez! –anunció el karateka -Mente, los ataques usados por los pokémon ¡Empate! Habilidad, la eficacia de los ataques de los pokémon ¡Dos puntos para Breloom! Cuerpo, el pokémon con más energía al final del combate ¡Dos puntos para Breloom! Por decisión del juez ¡Breloom es el ganador!

Eileen rechinó los dientes al momento que apuntaba su pokébola al dormilón Feraligatr. Greta miró a su Breloom, orgullosa por su desempeño en batalla. Pero Eileen debía darle crédito a su pokémon: después de todo, no fue su culpa quedarse dormido. Suavizó su expresión, sonriéndole a la pokébola del pokémon de agua. La colocó en el cinturón y tomó la siguiente. Apuntó la cápsula al campo de batalla, liberando a su segundo pokémon. Un reptil verde, con una cola parecida a una especie de arbusto, esferas amarillas en la espalda y dos apéndices como hojas afiladas en cada muñeca se apareció. El Sceptile de Eileen se puso derecho, intentando parecer intimidante para Breloom.  
-Sceptile contra Breloom –indicó otro karateka -¡Comiencen!  
-¡Gancho Alto! –ordenó Greta a su pokémon

Breloom se acercó a Sceptile, con un brillo blanco desde su antebrazo hasta el puño. Al verlo tan cerca, Eileen sonrió confianzuda y dictó su ataque.  
-¡Lowe, Acróbata!

Su Sceptile dio una voltereta hacia atrás al momento en que Breloom lanzó su puñetazo. Lowe dio un salto hacia Breloom, y le embistió con el hombro de frente. El Sceptile le dio un codazo fuerte que mandó a Breloom al suelo. Lowe volvió a dar una pirueta hacia atrás, colocándose frente a su entrenadora. Breloom ya no se levantó.

Greta devolvió a su pokémon a su pokébola. La guardó dentro de su karategi, intercambiándola por otra. Lanzó al siguiente pokémon: su Heracross.  
-Sceptile contra Heracross ¡Comiencen!  
-¡Heracross, usa Megacuerno!

El pokémon bicho lanzó un grito, y su cuerno brilló con luz blanca. Corrió hacia Lowe, bajando la cabeza para golpear con el cuerno el pecho del Sceptile.  
-¡As Aéreo! –ordenó Eileen; Lowe asintió

Sceptile dio un salto lateral hacia atrás, evadiendo el ataque de Heracross. El pokémon bicho paró en seco. Al estar viendo hacia el suelo mientras corría, no se enteró de cuando Sceptile saltó. Miró hacia los lados buscándole. Lowe se impulsó con la pared, y volvió hacia Heracross con velocidad. Los apéndices en forma de hojas brillaron, y parecieron alargarse. Lowe golpeó sólo una vez la cabeza de Heracross con éstas afiladas hojas, lanzándolo con tanta fuerza hacia el suelo que se escuchó un crujido. La madera debajo de Heracross estaba rota, y éste se había atorado.  
-¡Vamos Heracross! –animó Greta; su pokémon empujó con fuerza, levantándose -¡Movimiento Sísmico!

Heracross se lanzó hacia el pokémon tipo planta. Le dio un fuerte apretón con sus brazos, y se lanzó hacia atrás con el Sceptile. Lanzó de cabeza al pokémon de Eileen. La entrenadora de Kanto decidió que era momento de atacar.  
-¡Acróbata otra vez!

Lowe afiló su mirada. Se liberó del agarre de Heracross. El pokémon bicho cayó de espaldas, y Lowe dio una serie de volteretas para caer de pie. Se impulsó, rápidamente, y dio un pequeño salto sobre Heracross. Al momento, agarró con fuerza al bicho, alzándolo. Dio un giro, y lanzó nuevamente al pokémon gran cuerno, azotándolo contra el piso. Heracross echó un chillido débil. Intentó levantarse, pero pronto sucumbió, quedando debilitado. Sceptile se acercó caminando calmadamente hacia su entrenadora. Acercó su cabeza a la de Eileen, dándole un empujoncito amigable en la frente.

Greta devolvió a su pokémon, y metió la pokébola bajó el karategi, intercambiándola por la última que le quedaba. Alzó, triunfante, la pokébola.  
-Al fin me enfrentaré a tu fuerte Umbreon… -dijo Eileen; Lowe se volteó y se puso en pose de batalla a su lado  
-Lamento decirte que no será así –respondió, orgullosa –Éste pokémon me lo regalaron hace poco, y ésta es la perfecta oportunidad para usarlo  
-Interesante… -murmuró Eileen  
-¡Allá vamos! –Greta lanzó su pokébola -¡Gengar!

La pokébola se abrió, pero de la luz pareció no salir nada. Eileen y su pokémon miraron a todas partes. Greta sintió algo tomarla del tobillo: aquella fuerza invisible la levantó, haciéndola colgar de cabeza ante la vista de la entrenadora y los karatekas. Éstos lucían preocupados, mientras Greta reía, divertida. Unos ojos maliciosos y una boca traviesa se hicieron visibles. De golpe, el Gengar apareció, riendo junto a su entrenadora. Suavemente la bajó, y flotó hacia el campo de batalla.  
-Sceptile contra Gengar ¡Comiencen!  
-¡Lowe, Pulso Dragón!

El Sceptile se paró a mitad del campo de batalla, mientras abría el hocico y dentro de éste, una esfera púrpura con rojo.  
-¡Bomba Lodo, Gengar!

La velocidad del pokémon fantasma era superior. Abrió la gran boca que tenía, y escupió una sustancia morada, viscosa y de hedor repugnante. La secreción cubrió el cuerpo del Sceptile, tirándolo al suelo y derrotándolo velozmente.

La entrenadora apuntó su pokébola al pokémon, devolviéndolo. Puso su pokébola en el cinturón, y tocó la pokébola con letras grabadas. Sonrió, y sacó la pokébola. Apuntó hacia el cielo, y la pokébola se abrió. Su Charizard se liberó, rugiendo. La llama en su cola ondeaba vigorosamente.  
-¡Pulso Dragón, Stuart!  
-Así que sigues con los ataques de tipo dragón… -Greta se mordió levemente el labio -¡Gengar, Rayo!

Stuart abrió el hocico, y lanzó rápidamente un rayo blanco, con ondas purpuras. Gengar se rodeó de electricidad, y el choque eléctrico pasó por un lado del ataque de Stuart. Pulso Dragón chocó contra Gengar, empujándolo, dañando su terrorífica cara. El Rayo continuó su camino al reptil de fuego, y recorrió ferozmente su cuerpo. El Charizard cayó del cielo, y dio un rebote al darse contra el suelo. Intentó pararse, pero sintió el cuerpo adormecido, y vio, frente a sus ojos, electricidad. Su cuerpo fue recorrido por ésta, y sucumbió, gruñendo.  
-¡Genial, Gengar! –vitoreó Greta; su pokémon rió maliciosamente -¡Usa Rayo otra vez!  
-¡Stuart, no te dejes vencer! ¡Intenta Tajo Aéreo!

El Charizard se esforzó por levantarse, con una expresión de dolor. Gengar volvió a reírse, y se rodeó de electricidad. Disparó su descarga hacia el pokémon de fuego, arrancándole otro rugido, de dolor profundo. Lo que más le preocupaba al Charizard era ser derrotado por un Gengar cuando él había medido su fuerza con pokémon más fuertes.

La llama en la cola de Stuart aumentó su tamaño, y una enorme flama cubrió el cuerpo del Charizard. Sintió una fuerte ráfaga de poder llenar su cuerpo mientras se ponía de pie. La sonrisa de Gengar se borró al ver a Stuart ascender.  
-¡No vas a ganarnos! –declaró Greta, dando un puñetazo hacia la nada frente a ella -¡Gengar, está a punto! ¡Puño Sombra!

El malicioso pokémon dio un puñetazo frente a él. Una sombra negra viajó por el aire, tomando lla forma de un puño con garras afiladas.  
-¡Flamas Furiosas, activado! ¡Stuart, usa Lanzallamas!

Las llamas en el cuerpo de Stuart se extendieron. Abrió el hocico y liberó una llama inmensa que destruyó por completo todo rastro del puño sombrío de Gengar. Estupefacto el pokémon fantasma no alcanzó a entender lo que ocurría. Fue alcanzado por la flama, y sintió el ardor por todo su cuerpo. ¿El dolor que él sentía era el mismo que sintió Stuart al recibir sus ataques eléctricos?

Gengar cayó al suelo, sin hacer ruido. Se retorció al sentir una quemadura en el cuerpo. La quemazón que sentía se disipó, poco a poco. Stuart descendió lentamente. Cayó sobre sus dos patas traseras, pero apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose cansado.

El taiko resonó.  
-¡La decisión del juez dará lugar! –anunció éste –Mente, los ataques de los pokémon ¡Empate! Habilidad, la precisión de los ataques usados ¡Empate! Cuerpo, el pokémon con más energía al finalizar la batalla ¡Dos puntos para Charizard! Por decisión del juez ¡Charizard es el ganador!

Stuart resopló. Las llamas en su cuerpo se apagaron. Sintió un empujón en la espalda que terminó de derribarlo: era Eileen. La chica le abrazó el cuello, riendo contenta por la victoria del pokémon. Greta suspiró. Devolvió a Gengar a su pokébola, y sonrió levemente, casi obligada. Uno de sus ayudantes llegó con una caja de plástico con el Símbolo de las Agallas y una baya cheri y parándose frente a la entrenadora y al Charizard, las ofreció. Eileen se levantó, seguida de su pokémon. Tomó la baya y se la dio en el hocico a su pokémon, el cual comenzó a masticarla. Recibió la caja de plástico, mirando la dorada medalla dentro.  
-Se verá bien en tu Pase del Frente –dijo Greta, haciendo que la entrenadora la mirara -¿Cuántos símbolos te faltan?  
-Sólo el de Noland –respondió, guardando la caja en uno de los bolsillos de su overol  
-¿Eh?, ¿Cuándo venciste a Brandon?  
-Bueno… eso… él me regaló el Símbolo de la Valentía…  
-Ahh… así que fue "un regalo" -Greta le miró de forma maliciosa, haciendo que Eileen se sintiera nerviosa  
-¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Me lo dio como un incentivo! -tembló y se sonrojó, con la mirada de Greta sobre ella; parecía que empezaría a tartamudear en cualquier momento –A-a-además pienso vencerlo después de Noland  
-Sí… -dijo Greta, mirándola aún de forma pícara –"Vencerlo" en "batalla"

Eileen salió corriendo de ahí, seguida por su preocupado Charizard. Greta comenzó a reír a carcajadas, doblándose de la risa. Sus ayudantes estaban serios, pero internamente confundidos.

Con la ayuda de su Charizard, volvió a casa en un tranquilo vuelo. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sacar a sus otros dos pokémon: Ennio, el Feraligatr y Lowe, el Sceptile. Dejándolos descansar bajo la sombra de unos árboles al cuidado de Stuart. Abrió la puerta de la casa, y le recibió el Mightyena, moviendo la cola contento por verla. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Entró al dormitorio a buscar su mochila, la jaló del tirante y volvió afuera con sus pokémon.

El Mightyena olfateó al Feraligatr, con curiosidad. Eileen puso una pastilla en la boca del Sceptile, y éste la tragó. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, recuperando algo de fuerza. Después sacó un atomizador azul, con una etiqueta que decía "Cura del Sueño". Roció el líquido, que desprendió un aroma a menta, en la cara de Ennio. El pokémon estornudó, despertando. Los pokémon miraron a la sonriente entrenadora, y se alegraron cuando Eileen sacó de su bolsillo la cajita con el Símbolo de las Agallas.

Unas pisadas se escucharon. Alerta, el Mightyena comenzó a ladrar rabiosamente. Por la forma en que el can ladraba, Eileen pensó que se trataba de algo malo y alzó la vista, pero en vez de ver malas noticias, se topó con Brandon, Red y Dan.  
-¿Y eso? –preguntó -¿Por qué tan temprano?  
-En resumen, a mi hermano le destruyeron tres pisos de la instalación de batalla y va a estar una semana sin nada qué hacer  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! –gritó ella; sus pokémon también se perturbaron -¿Por qué no escuché ningún sonido?  
-Porque siempre que estás luchando te concentras tanto que ignoras todo lo demás –dijo Red

La entrenadora tuvo que concederle a Red esa victoria. Brandon suspiró, y se sentó sobre el césped, seguido por el Latios y Red.  
-Éste extraño entrenador llegó para retarme –comenzó el Frontier Brain -Tenía un acento un poco raro, así que supuse que era extranjero  
-Dijo que era de… de… -Dan titubeó un poco -¡Kalos! No vale la pena mencionar a sus otros pokémon –comentó el Latios, emocionado -Porque ninguno era tan genial como el último que traía ¡Su Gyarados podía cambiar su forma!  
-¿Cambiar su forma? –preguntaron los gemelos  
-Dan se refiere a la Mega Evolución

Red y Eileen se miraron, confundidos, mientras Dan intentaba probar su valentía y ver la herida en su mano.  
-La Mega Evolución es una transformación que se da cuando el pokémon y el entrenador están en un nivel alto de compenetración –explicó el hombre; los chicos escucharon con atención mientras el Latios comenzaba a quitarse el vendaje –Para esto, necesitas dos cosas: una Piedra Activadora que deberás llevar contigo y la Mega Piedra correspondiente del pokémon  
-¡¿Cómo es que no me contaste antes de eso?! –reprocharon los dos al mismo tiempo  
-Bueno… no me habían preguntado y no se había dado la oportunidad de hablar de esto –les respondió, amedrentado quizá con las miradas fijas de los chicos  
-¿Todos los pokémon pueden Mega Evolucionar? –preguntó Red, ansioso  
-Por ahora sólo se sabe de algunos –respondió; volteó a ver al Latios, el cual estaba asqueado al ver la sangre coagulada sobre su mano –Dan puede hacerlo

Eileen se lanzó hacia el Latios, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa azul.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías Mega Evolucionar? –preguntó la entrenadora, jalando de atrás a enfrente al pokémon  
-No sabía que podía –respondiócon esfuerzo, mareado –Además, estábamos hablando de papá Brandon y su pirámide, no de mi

La chica soltó al Latios, el cual se cayó de espaldas.  
-Disculpa, lo había olvidado –bajó la cabeza, disculpándose con el Frontier Brain  
-No importa. La Mega Evolución es un tema interesante, así que…  
-Pero, ¿cómo pudo Gyarados hacer tantos destrozos? –interrumpió Red  
-Ésta transformación no sólo cambia el físico del pokémon. Da un gran aumento al ataque y defensa, tanto físico como especial, velocidad o vitalidad de los pokémon –se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con los chicos atrapados en su narración –Como era su último pokémon y estaba desesperado, le hizo Mega Evolucionar, le comandó usar Enfado y…  
-Y voló el piso de descanso, el siete y el seis –terminó de decir Dan; mostrando su mano a Brandon para que le arreglara el vendaje

Mientras el Frontier Brain ajustaba la venda en la mano del Latios, Eileen y Red se quedaron en silencio.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera de servicio? –preguntó Eileen  
-Mínimo una semana –respondió, dando los toque finales al vendaje de Dan –Vreneli va a regresar a su pueblo natal. Se irá ésta noche, aprovechando que viene el ferry de Lilycove  
-¿Es de Lilycove? –preguntó Red  
-No –respondió la chica –De Pacifidlog. Supongo que bajará con ayuda de un pokémon  
-Tiene un Pelipper, así que ahí está tu respuesta

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos. El fresco viento corrió, moviendo sus cabellos.  
-¿Hay algún lugar de Hoenn que quisieran conocer? –preguntó Brandon

Red estaba a punto de abrir la boca y gritar "¡Quiero volver a Slate Port!" pero recordó la pequeña charla con Anabel. Apretó los puños, quedándose callado, y lo negó con la cabeza. Ésta vez le daría a su hermana toda la privacidad que podría ofrecerle.  
-Me da curiosidad la guardería de la Ruta 117 –respondió Eileen, tímidamente, jugando con las manos  
-Ah, mi familia tiene una casa en Verdanturf –mencionó Brandon; la chica se sorprendió y Red apretó más el puño –Podríamos hacer un viaje, aprovechando que estaré temporalmente desempleado. Sería un buen cambio de ambiente y siendo sincero, me aburriría estando encerrado aquí sin nada que hacer  
-¡Entonces empacaré nuestras cosas! –gritó animada; levantándose

Red estaba reprimiéndose. No quería que fueran solos, sin importar las bromas que había hecho anteriormente. Y aunque Brandon era querido por él, se trataba, después de todo de Eileen. La pureza de su hermana estaba en juego, pero le daba pena pararse y castigarla sin ir. El chico puso su mano sobre sus muslos, respirando con tranquilidad.  
-¿No quieres ir? –le preguntó Brandon; Eileen se quedó mirando a su hermano  
-La verdad es que… -se dio un pellizco en el muslo, tan fuerte como para sacarle una lagrimita –Le prometí a Anabel que iría con ella a la Torre mañana, y también le dije que entrenaríamos juntos para afinar el poder de su Raikou  
-Ya veo… -murmuró Brandon; volteó a ver al Latios, el cual se miraba el vendaje –Y Dan necesita cuidados por su herida…  
-¡No se preocupen! –exclamó Red, pellizcándose con más fuerza –Me quedaré a cuidar la casa y al Maestro de los Cuchillos -los vio dudar, y tragó saliva –Además, es buena idea ir a ver a la competencia en guarderías, y he escuchado que Verdanturf es… -se pellizcó nuevamente -…un sitio muy relajante –Red miró a su hermana, con cara de dolor por los pellizcos –Así que ve a empacar, que el ferry viene y se va

Brandon y Eileen se miraron, luego miraron a Red, voltearon a verse nuevamente y otra vez a Red.  
-Red… ¡te traeré un souvenir de ahí! –gritó, emocionada

El Campeón de Kanto miró a su hermana entrar a la casa: la chica estaba contenta. Se pellizcó nuevamente y se mordió el labio, para así no decir improperios. Dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran era mejor que aguantar otra vergonzosa situación como la del día anterior.


	41. Chapter 41

Red se quedó mirando como el ferry de Briney se alejaba. Le daba pesar lo que podría pasar en ese viaje, pero había hecho un juramento: darles la privacidad que habían perdido cuando él llegó de improviso.

A sus lados estaban Dan y Mark. El Latios apretaba suavemente su mano herida, mirando hacia la luna. El Mightyena miró las olas chocar contra el muelle, oliendo el aroma de la sal. Red suspiró cerrando los ojos. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la vacía casa. Dan lo notó desanimado, y Mark no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo se limitó a seguirlos de cerca.

Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó por la isla, mirando hacia el suelo. No tenía ganas de hacer alguno de sus usuales chistes, y se pasó todo el camino en silencio, rompiendo esa quietud sólo para suspirar.

Al llegar a la vacía casa, caminó en silencio a la sala. En la oscuridad, se sentó en el sofá, dejándose caer, intentando buscar relajación. Dan le siguió, en silencio, sentándose a su lado. Mark se acostó a sus pies. Pasaron varios minutos así, tantos, que Mark terminó durmiéndose. Red seguía meditabundo, contrario a Dan: aburrido, el Latios alzó la voz.  
-Podríamos estar viendo televisión al menos –reprochó

Hubo silencio por parte de Red. Dan hizo una mueca en la oscuridad.  
-_¡Dije que podríamos estar viendo televisión!_ –volvió a decir, ésta vez con su telepatía, retumbando en la mente de Red

Pero el muchacho no respondió. Dan bufó, aburrido. Sintió una leve molestia debajo de él y con su mano sana, se aventuró a ver qué era, levantándose un poco. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era el remoto. Sin más encendió la pantalla. El sonido que emitió el aparato fue el de una sierra eléctrica. Fue tan fuerte que Mark se despertó, alarmado. Dan hizo una mueca de aversión al ver al corpulento monstruo que cargaba la motosierra en aquella película, y se tapó los oídos como pudo al escuchar al personaje femenino gritar desaforadamente.

Red levantó la mirada para toparse con la escena de la película. Sus pupilas brillaron, no sólo por la luz de la pantalla.  
-¡No le cambies! ¡Déjale ahí! –gritó Red, alzando la mano hacia Dan, haciendo una señal de alto  
-Pero…

Dan no apartó la vista de la pantalla, y le dieron arcadas al ver la siguiente escena: un hombre estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, siendo golpeado con un martillo en la cabeza por otro. Aunque rápidamente la escena cambió a la de la chica gritona, Dan se tapó la boca con la mano, aguantando las ganas de vomitar.  
-¡Eres un miedoso! ¡Eso no es nada! –gritó Red; sin quitar la vista de la película –Espera a ver la escena en que le arrancan la piel de la cara

La escena de la película volvió a la del grotesco hombre aporreando al otro con el martillo. Aunque nuevamente sólo duró unos segundos, Dan se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño. Red sacó sus pokébolas de sus bolsillos, liberando a Dimitri, el Beartic, Max, el Haxorus shiny y a Elfman, el Eelektross. Los tres pokémon se quedaron detrás del sofá, mirando como el colosal hombre de la sierra destrozaba el estudio de radio en el que se encontraba. Los pokémon de Red se emocionaron al reconocer la película: era la primera que habían visto con él. Mark bostezó, volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre el suelo y se quedó completamente dormido.

Dan despertó. Estaba acostado sobre la cama de Brandon, con el cabello rubio más despeinado de lo normal. De alguna forma, Latios sabía que ya había amanecido. Sintió una frescura en su mejilla. Se tocó la mejilla, y tardó segundos en darse cuenta que se había babeado en sueños. Se limpió los dedos en las sábanas, y sintió un retortijón en el estómago, seguido de un gruñido de éste: estaba hambriento.

Fue a la sala, encontrándose con que la televisión seguía encendida. Llegó para el final de otra película. La canción de los créditos se le hizo curiosa, con los créditos apareciendo y desapareciendo frente a la casa amarilla de caricatura. Después, los créditos continuaron como los otros: con un fondo negro y dando los cargos y nombres de todos los asociados a la película.

Dan movió enérgicamente a Red mientras la música seguía. Red despertó agitado.  
-_You might fall into_ _the Forbidden Zone!_ –cantó el chico junto con la música, medio dormido; Red fijó su vista en el Latios poco a poco, intentando despertar  
-Tengo hambre… -le dijo –Me prepararía algo para desayunar, pero… -levantó la mano vendada; la venda estaba algo suelta e impregnada de sangre  
-Ah, sí… -el chico se talló los ojos, y agitó la cabeza –Espérame…

Red se levantó, evadiendo exitosamente a los pokémon amontonados, dormidos sobre el suelo. Hizo su camino a la cocina, con Dan siguiéndole de cerca. Revisaron juntos el refrigerados, sin encontrar nada que fuera de su agrado. Red se rascó la barbilla, intentando pensar en algo.  
-¿Qué cosa te gustaría desayunar?  
-¡Panqueques! –gritó emocionado

El campeón se puso manos a la obra. Sin embargo, no saldría como él tenía planeado. La mezcla le quedó muy aguada, y se decidió a usar más harina, hasta acabársela. Notó que ahora la mezcla estaba dura, y cuando agregó más leche, volvió a estropearla. Olvidó agregar margarina o mantequilla a la sartén, y al poner la mezcla en ésta, se pegó por completo. Intentó despegarla, sólo para darse cuenta que el fuego estaba a todo lo que daba, y sitió un olor a quemado que despertó a los otros pokémon.

Sus pokémon y el Mightyena entraron de golpe a la cocina, sólo para ver a Red poniendo en un plato un pedazo carbonizado de lo que se supone era un panqueque. Se lo ofreció a Dan, y éste lo tomó por amabilidad.  
-Creo que comeré comida pokémon… sí… -murmuró, mirando el carbón que Red había cocinado para él

Escucharon un golpeteo insistente en la puerta. Red corrió a abrir, deseando en el fondo que fueran Eileen y Brandon. Al abrir, se topó con la chica de cabellos lila. Red no sabía si decepcionarse o sonreír. Anabel sintió un aroma a quemado, y su nariz esnifó para cerciorarse que estaba en lo correcto.  
-¿Estabas… cocinando?  
-Ah… -titubeó –No, fue Dan. Es algo torpe en la cocina  
-_Te oí_ –escuchó la voz del Latios en su cabeza  
-No te quedes ahí afuera, pasa –Red le dio paso a la Frontier Brain, ignorándole

Cuando Anabel entró, escuchó el audio que venía de la sala: eran los desgarradores gritos de una mujer siendo poseída contra su voluntad. La Frontier Brain tenía una expresión invaluable de desconcierto, y Red sólo rió nerviosamente.  
-Los chicos debieron haber estado jugando con el control remoto –su sonrisa era nerviosa, e intentaba sonar convincente  
-_Se escucha tu conversación hasta acá, Redford_ –volvió a decir Dan con su telepatía; Red sólo ignoró la voz en su cabeza  
-No creo que a Brandon o a Leaf les guste ese tipo de películas –comentó Anabel, mientras los gritos se hacían más desesperados  
-Ah, si los vieras –rió Red -Se desvelan cada que pueden con películas de terror y de culto –el chico recordó la ausencia de su hermana, como si fuera una información nada importante –Cierto, ya no te conté. Brandon y Leaf se fueron de viaje. Si las reparaciones en la Pirámide de Batalla van de acuerdo al plan, volverán en una semana  
-¿Reparaciones? –preguntó sorprendida; ella no se había enterado del Mega Gyarados y sus destrozos  
-Sí, ya sabes qué tan intensas son las batallas aquí –continuó Red sin darle mucha importancia –Acuérdate cómo Leaf y yo rompimos el piso y los reflectores de Tucker

Los dos se echaron a reír. Por una parte Anabel estaba contenta: de alguna forma, eso significaba que tendría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Red. Pero, a pesar de que Red estaba ahí, no dudó en sentir una soledad inminente en la casa. Miró al sonriente muchacho, mientras en el filme que estaba corriendo en la pantalla de la sala reinaba el silencio.  
-Oye… ¿no te sientes solo aquí?  
-Pft, apenas se fueron ayer en la noche. No he tenido tiempo de sentirme solo –contestó, pero pronto se puso serio –Además esto no es nada. Aquí hay mucha gente si lo comparamos con el Monte Plateado…

La expresión de Red era sombría. Anabel se preocupó por el joven, y puso su mano en el hombro de Red. Él le sonrió cálidamente. La chica quitó su mano, y sonrió también.  
-No te he contado lo que pasó, ¿verdad? –Anabel lo negó con la cabeza –Lo que ocurrió después de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto… -se recargó en la pared, con la mirada perdida; Anabel se le quedó mirando en silencio –La Liga Pokémon es un evento separado a las llamadas "Conferencias". Para las Conferencias te tienes que registrar antes de conseguir ocho medallas, pero al terminar de conseguirlas puedes elegir entre participar en la Liga y enfrentarte a la Elite Four o continuar tu resgistro en la Conferencia. Las Conferencias son eventos altamente televisados porque compite mucha gente, pero considero que es una justa para amateurs y para gente que se aprovecha de éstos novatos, y ese no es mi estilo –cruzó los brazos, desaprobando de los entrenadores que sacaban partido de los principiantes –Así que me fui a la Liga Pokémon… -se quedó callado, y miró hacia los lados como si viniera alguien -Es mentira que sólo después de vencer en una Conferencia puedes enfrentarte a la Elite Four, lo que pasa es que las Conferencias dejan más dinero -susurró, como si les estuvieran espiando; después de hacer aquella aclaración, se rascó el brazo -El caso es que pulvericé a la Elite Four de tal forma que llamé la atención de todos los medios de Kanto. Me pedían que tuviera una participación especial en las Conferencias, que sonriera, que diera entrevistas, que diera demostraciones, que fingiera ser lo que no soy y terminé hartándome de todo y de todos, así que me recluí un tiempo en el Monte Plateado… -terminó; descruzó los brazos, y sonrió levemente –Claro, a diferencia de otras personitas que conozco, yo sí le avisé a mamá y a papá de mis intenciones de marcharme por un tiempo…  
-Espera, Red… ¿no el Monte Plateado es la montaña nevada de Johto?  
-Así es  
-¿Y dónde te quedabas?  
-En el Centro Pokémon cerca de ahí. Me iba a diario a entrenar al pico de éste lugar… -sonrió, un poco melancólico -Luego llegó un entrenador más joven que yo, y a punta de una batalla pokémon que perdí, me hizo entender que estaba siendo dramático. Así que volví a Kanto, tomé el puesto de Campeón regional y no me he vuelto a acercar a las Conferencias  
-Pero… si los medios de comunicación te hicieron retirarte, ¿por qué…?  
-No lo sé –interrumpió, entendiendo su pregunta –Las batallas pokémon son tan divertidas… y me hacen sentir bien. Creo que quiero que toda la gente vea lo divertidas que son para el entrenador y para el pokémon, y que más gente se inspire para entrenar y así tener más entrenadores fuertes con los cuales competir –se rascó la nuca, algo confundido porlo que dijo –Quizá sea eso

Anabel se perdió en los ojos cafés de Red. Espabiló de la nada, recordando el motivo de su visita.  
-Cierto, venía a preguntarte si aún quieres ir conmigo a la Torre  
-¡Oh, es verdad! –se dio un manotazo en la frente, recordando -¡Dame unos minutos, iré a ducharme!

El chico corrió, y en su paso apagó la televisión. Anabel estaba contenta por pasar más tiempo con él.

Cuando Red terminó de asearse buscó rápido entre los cajones de un guardarropa alguna de las prendas que él había traído. Ni siquiera recordaba del todo donde había puesto su ropa. Buscando sus calcetines en otro cajón, se encontró con su antigua gorra. Se veía como nueva, y por primera vez, se arrepintió de habérsela regalado al Frontier Brain. Se la colocó: sabía que el color rojo de esa gorra le sentaba de maravilla.  
-Bueno… no se enterará –se dijo, acomodándose la gorra –Con la otra gorra parecía protagonista de videojuego lleno de fallos del '96

Riendo para sí mismo, tomó los primeros calcetines que se encontró.

Anabel le esperó con paciencia en la cocina, observando a los pokémon comer. Dan estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo con gran apetito las croquetas para pokémon que se había servido en un tazón.  
-¡De verdad están muy buenas! –exclamó el pokémon –No tenía idea de que estuvieran tan ricas –extendió su mano saludable hacia Anabel con un puñado de croquetas -¿Quieres probar?  
-Me encantaría, pero desayuné hace poco –declinó amablemente  
-Bueno muchachos, es hora de ir a trabajar –la voz de Red hizo voltear a sus pokémon; Red miró al Latios –Dan, tú y Mark se quedarán a cuidar la casa de mi hermano, ¿entendido?  
-¡Sí, señor! –el Latios hizo un saludo militar, y siguió comiendo al disiparlo

Red hizo volver a sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokébolas, y después de guardarlas en el bolsillo de su pantalón extendió su mano hacia Anabel de forma caballerosa. En realidad lo hacía para ser gracioso, y Anabel lo entendió, pero no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón al tomar la mano del entrenador.

Las amables recepcionistas colgaron un anuncio en la puerta de la Torre de Batalla. En él, se avisaba a los entrenadores que quisieran conseguir su Símbolo de Habilidad debían participar en una Batalla Múltiple del Salón de Batalla en vez de batallas sencillas. Esto acaparó la atención de varios, quienes se aventuraron a probar la experiencia.

La gran mayoría salía rechistando por la gran dificultad del reto.

Ninguno de los pokémon de Red o Anabel estaban cansados, pese a que el flujo de visitantes era enorme. Los dos entrenadores estaban mirándose, hablando de quién sabe qué, hasta que escucharon unos pasos haciendo eco en el piso en el que estaban, y dejaron sus risas de lado para ponerse serios. Red acomodó su antigua gorra roja, y Anabel miró a los retadores, como analizándolos: una chica bella y un fanático de las aves.  
-¿Estás listo, compañero? –preguntó Anabel tomando una pokébola de sus bolsillos  
-Por supuesto, compañera –respondió, apretando su pokébola  
-¡Ve, Raikou!  
-¡Max, es hora de luchar!

El Raikou de Anabel rugió potentemente ante los entrenadores rivales. El Haxorus negro de Red dio un par de pisotones, y azotó la cola contra el suelo. La chica bella y el fanático de aves tragaron saliva al ver tales pokémon.  
-¡Ninetales, sal ahora!  
-¡Skarmory, te elijo!

El elegante pokémon de fuego y el ave de acero se congelaron al ver a los otros pokémon. Max echó una risa nasal.  
-¿Por qué no usas el ataque que le enseñamos? –preguntó Red; Anabel asintió -¡Max, Protección!  
-¡Raikou, Descarga!

El Haxorus de Red cruzó sus brazos frente a él, y una esfera verde le rodeó. El Raikou de Anabel dio un gran salto y se posicionó a mitad del campo de batalla. Rugió ensordecedoramente, mientras la nube morada en su espalda se alzaba, y unas chispas empezaron a surgir de su cuerpo. Liberó una descarga eléctrica tan grande que alcanzó a Ninetales y a Skarmory. Con sólo ese ataque derrotó a dos pokémon de un golpe. Anabel estaba emocionada por ver el ataque en acción. Red sonrió, complacido, al verla tan contenta.

Ese día las batallas pokémon en la Torre no fueron un reto. Red lo sabía, pero de cualquier forma se divirtió probando combinaciones nuevas con Anabel y conversando con ella entre descansos. Las horas se le fueron rápido: de verdad se distrajo y se olvidó que su hermana, menor que él por media hora aproximadamente, podría dejar de ser pura e inocente en cualquier momento.

Afuera de la Torre de Batalla, la última recepcionista se despidió del par con un ademán. Sonriendo, la muchacha alcanzó a una de sus compañeras para irse juntas al cuarto que compartían. Anabel dejó de ver a la amable muchacha para mirar a Red, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y los ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno.  
-¿Qué tanto ves allá arriba? –preguntó Anabel, alzando la vista  
-En Kanto muchas ciudades están industrializadas. Por lo tanto, están llenas de edificios, ruido y contaminación. Hoenn es tan natural que puedo ver claramente estrellas y constelaciones, así que estoy aprovechando  
-¿Es por eso que las mirabas tanto antes de la batalla contra Leaf? –mencionó, mirando junto a él

Red caminó hacia las escaleras, y se sentó en ellas. Anabel le siguió, sentándose cerca de él. Los dos estuvieron largo rato mirando en silencio el cielo.  
-Puede ser… algunas veces yo también necesito tomarme un respiro, justo como están haciendo Leaf y Brandon  
-¿Y qué piensas ahora?, ¿Todavía te mortifica que estén solos?  
-Ya no lo sé… la verdad es que, ¿qué puedo hacer si quieren estar solos? Al menos estoy seguro que con Brandon ella estará a salvo  
-Tienes razón…  
-No entiendo a Leaf –comentó Red, cambiando el tema –Me había dicho al principio que eras muy seria y que le dabas miedo. Pero eso es mentira. Eres una niña muy dulce

"Niña". La palabra resonó en su mente, bajándola de su nube. Sus ojos se entristecieron sin que Red lo notara. Miraron las estrellas en silencio otro rato.  
-Al verla sin memorias y herida, me dio mala espina y a la vez me dio pena… Algunas veces quería hablarle, pero me daba desconfianza, y algo de temor por si decía algo que la incomodara, así que simplemente la evadía…  
-Leaf debe pensar diferente de ti ahora, estoy seguro

Las estrellas titilaban frente a Red. Estaba conmovido por el firmamento nocturno, y no sabía por qué.  
-Ese conjunto de allá es _coma berenices_ –apuntó Anabel hacia una constelación; Red miró también –Y la de por allá es _cannes venatici_

Red volvió a mirar hacia donde ella apuntó. Pero pronto la Frontier Brain dudó.  
-No, espera, esa es _corvus_… -miró bien la constelación –No, es… ¿es _boyero_?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confundida. No sabía por qué estaba equivocándose con las constelaciones. Red volteó hacia ella, y comenzó a reír.  
-No te preocupes si no te las sabes –le dijo con tono despreocupado –De cualquier manera no les encuentro forma. Parece que nuestros antepasados tenían mucha imaginación como para ver figuras en puntos tan lejanos

Sus palabras hicieron que Anabel se sintiera mejor. Red pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Anabel. La joven Frontier Brain miró rápidamente a Red, quien seguía con la vista en el cielo, mirando las estrellas sobre ellos. Anabel sintió una calidez inexplicable dentro de ella y sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Tal vez Red era para ella lo que muchos consideran un primer amor.


	42. Chapter 42

Las estrellas brillaban sobre la ciudad de Lilycove. A pesar de ser tarde, aún había gente en las calles, dando paseos nocturnos entre amigos o en familia. Despidiéndose del viejo Briney y Peeko con un ademán, Eileen y Brandon se aventuraron por la ciudad.

La muchacha veía animada lo que la ciudad ofrecía a sus visitantes. Brandon, por su parte, apretaba las tiras de su mochila de viaje, bostezando cansado. Los viajes en barco no eran sus favoritos puesto que se cansaba sobremanera, pero el cansancio era recompensado al saber que Eileen iba con él. La entrenadora, en su emoción, volteó a ver al Frontier Brain. Su expresión vivaz se apaciguó al verlo adormilado.  
-Hey, ¿hay algún lugar por aquí donde podamos dormir? –le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente  
-¿Ya estás cansada? –estaba sorprendido, pero Eileen sólo sonrió  
-Para nada. Pasa que te veo con mucho sueño y mañana necesitaremos mucha energía para continuar hasta la guardería  
-Gracias por tenerme en consideración –le dijo; Eileen echó una risilla –La casa de huéspedes Cove Lily está por allá –apuntó hacia la dirección –Así que sólo es cuestión de minutos para llegar

Continuaron caminando mientras Eileen hablaba y hablaba sobre la ciudad en la que estaban, con Brandon escuchando atentamente y dando uno que otro comentario. El sonido del oleaje del mar les recordaba mucho a la isla que apenas habían dejado.

Se detuvieron frente a una posada de aspecto rústico. Bastante cuidado, el edificio tenía cierto encanto. Brandon abrió la puerta, y caballerosamente le permitió a Eileen entrar primero. Fueron recibidos por un Kecleon que traía puesto un delantal.  
-¿Quién es, Kecleon? –se escuchó; el pokémon camaleón les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran

Eileen se aferró del brazo de Brandon, y caminaron siguiendo al pokémon. Éste los llevó hacia la recepción. Detrás del mostrador, un hombre obeso estaba ensimismado, mirando la televisión. Kecleon se acercó a éste, moviéndole el hombro con su larga lengua.  
-¿Clientes? –preguntó el hombre sin apartar la vista de la pantalla  
-Sí, buenas noches, yo soy Brandon…  
-Sí, sí, lo que sea –interrumpió el hombre; chasqueó los dedos y Kecleon alargó la lengua para alcanzar unas llaves –Sólo aceptamos efectivo

Brandon asintió. Rebuscó en su pequeña mochila que colgaba del cinturón su billetera. Kecleon se acercó con las llaves y apuntó hacia un anuncio en la pared con los precios de hospedaje.  
-Sólo será un día –dijo, poniendo los billetes sobre el mostrador  
-Vence mañana a esta misma hora –mencionó el hombre –Que tengan buena noche  
-Gracias –dijeron al unísono; Eileen se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del pokémon camaleón, quien fue receptivo y reaccionó de buena forma

Subieron por las escaleras buscando la habitación asignada. Entrando a ella, Eileen encendió la luz y rebuscó en su mochila una camiseta; al sacarla, dejó tirada su mochila y corrió al baño. Brandon dejó también su pesada mochila de explorador sobre el suelo, al lado de la de Eileen. Se quitó los zapatos y los vendajes que usaba. Comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta verde, y luego de quitársela, la dejó en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta. Suspiró, algo fatigado y caminó a la cama para recostarse y descansar.

La joven entrenadora volvió a la habitación. Su overol y la camiseta que usaba estaban doblados, y los dejó sobre una mesa auxiliar. La camiseta blanca que usaba era de una talla grande, tanto que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Otra vez, por obra de su querido padre, el logo de Silph estaba estampado en ésta también. Volteó hacia Brandon, quien estaba recostado mirando el techo, con las manos sobre el torso, dándose pequeños golpes rítmicos con los dedos. Caminó hacia el interruptor de luz para apagar la iluminación. Eileen sonrió, y se lanzó hacia él.

A horcajadas, le puso las manos sobre el pecho. Brandon sólo emitió un pequeño sonido, quejándose del repentino peso de la chica encima de su cuerpo. Eileen se recostó sobre él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Brandon, Eileen bostezó.  
-Mañana… -comenzó a decir, casi en un susurro –Mañana… podríamos ir a…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración. Se quedó dormida al instante. Brandon sonrió para sí mismo, y se movió sólo para abrazarla mientras dormía. Sin Red o Dan ahí para interrumpirlos, se sintió tranquilo y, cerrando los ojos, se preparó para dormir en paz.

Con el fresco viento que corría en Lilycove, aquella mañana era óptima para dar un paseo por la bella ciudad. Eileen iba vestida con una blusa rosa sin mangas y skinny jeans, y, por supuesto, el cinturón de pokébolas donde llevaba a los pokémon que usó contra Greta: el Charizard, Sceptile y Feraligatr. Ya que Brandon no estaba en el Battle Frontier, ni en algún negocio oficial, se decidió a vestir una camisa negra de manga corta y pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro. Aún así, de su cinturón colgaba la pequeña mochila negra. Tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta llegar al museo de arte de Lilycove.

Las esculturas de pokémon legendarios los entretuvieron por varios minutos. En su natal Kanto sólo recordaba el museo de Ciudad Plateada. Sin embargo, aquél estaba más enfocado a la ciencia. Mientras admiraban la réplica de una escultura de Ho-oh, Brandon sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Al voltear, puso una cara de molestia.

Frente a él estaba una bella mujer de expresivos ojos verdes. Su tez era blanca, y su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta alta, con unos mechones que pasaban sobre sus orejas. La dama vestía pantalones capri en color café, una blusa blanca de manga larga, unas sandalias blancas y en su cuello lucía una gargantilla negra con una extraña joya colgando de ésta. La mujer sonrió ampliamente.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Brandon; Eileen volteó y se quedó mirando a la mujer  
-¿Me vas a prohibir que viaje a dónde yo quiera? –le contestó, haciendo un puchero -¡Madura de una vez!

Brandon permaneció mirándola con un leve desagrado. La mujer tomó nota de la presencia de Eileen. Juntó sus dos manos, sonriendo y dando pequeños saltos, para después tomar las manos de la entrenadora entre las suyas.  
-¡Tú eres Eileen! –gritó emocionada –Te ves más bonita en persona que en las deficientes descripciones de Brandon  
-Tal vez si me pusieras más atención… –comenzó a decir, con un poco de molestia  
-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la mujer a Eileen, ignorando a Brandon -¿Qué no me reconoces? –aún con las manos de Eileen entre las suyas, la mujer volteó hacia Brandon -¿Qué no le mostraste ninguna fotografía mía?  
-No tengo ninguna fotografía tuya y lo sabes –le respondió, cruzando los brazos, causando la risa de la mujer y la confusión de Eileen; vencido, suspiró –Eileen, ella es mi hermana, Rosalind

Rosalind miró a Eileen a los ojos. Sus gentiles ojos verdes se clavaron en las pupilas cafés de la entrenadora, quien de la nada se sonrojó.  
-¿¡Tu hermana!? –gritó sorprendida; llamando la atención de algunas personas –Eso… eso quiere decir que tienes…  
-Ay, no lo menciones –interrumpió prontamente la mujer –La edad de una dama no se pregunta ni se insinúa  
-A todo esto, ¿dónde está Jeremy? –preguntó Brandon, más tranquilo  
-Ah, él está por allá –volteando, señaló hacia un hombre alto de vestimenta elegante que estaba de espaldas –Vinimos a hacer unas entregas y a preguntarle al curador del museo si está interesado en adquirir más de sus obras  
-Iré a saludarlo –mencionó Brandon  
-¡Muy bien! –chilló Rosalind de emoción -Tendré tiempo de conocer a tu linda novia  
-Sólo no le hagas preguntas raras –suplicó el Frontier Brain; la mujer castaña asintió

Mirando a Brandon alejarse, Rosalind tomó de la muñeca a Eileen y caminó con ella por el museo, como buscando algo.  
-¿Estaban en una cita? –preguntó Rosalind  
-Algo así… -respondió por lo bajo, tímidamente  
-Con razón se enojó cuando me vio –dedujo, sonriente

Se quedaron calladas un rato mientras caminaban. Eileen estaba curiosa por la actitud de Rosalind.  
-No ha cambiado nada – habló la mujer –Tuve que soportar sus bromitas de mal gusto y su infantil forma de ser conmigo. Pero en el fondo me quiere –dijo, con una sonrisa nostálgica –Buen tipo después de todo, ¿es por eso que estás con él?

La chica tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero estaba demasiado apenada como para hablar. Rosalind ahogó su risa poniendo su mano sobre su boca. Llegaron a un ala del museo decorada con varias pinturas con pokémon como protagonistas.  
-Mira todas esas pinturas –dijo, señalando con el dedo índice varias –Todas ellas fueron pintadas por mi Jeremy

Se detuvieron frente a una, donde había un grupo de Jumpluff siendo mecidos por el viento. Los colores y la obra en general eran vívidos.  
-Son muy bellas… -susurró la entrenadora, sin saber cómo expresarse  
-Oh, y ésta es mi favorita –mencionó Rosalind, apuntando a la pintura que estaba junto a la que Eileen veía

En la pintura estaba una bella mujer sentada, con un Pikachu acostado en su regazo. La sorpresa de Eileen acrecentó al notar que la mujer de la pintura era la misma que estaba junto a ella.  
-La pintó para mí como un regalo de cumpleaños. Me tardé mucho en convencerlo para que la pusiera en exhibición –comentó; volteó hacia la entrenadora, mirándola con los ojos iluminados -¿Mi hermanito se ha portado bien contigo?  
-Sí, siempre –se apresuró a contestar  
-Qué bien… -dijo, y suspiró –Tenga la edad que tenga, para mí siempre será mi hermanito. Sé que podría estar fuera de lugar, pero, por favor, cuida mucho de él  
-Te prometo que cuidaré bien de él –juró; Rosalind relajó su expresión  
-Y, por cierto, ¿a dónde van? Lilycove es muy bonito y tiene muchas cosas interesantes, pero conociendo a los entrenadores pokémon, no creo que sólo quieran relajarse aquí  
-Vamos a Verdanturf –respondió –Bueno, en realidad a la guardería que está por ese pueblo  
-Ah, ya entiendo. Planean descansar un rato en la casa que tenemos allá –Eileen asintió rápidamente –Sí, el pueblo es muy tranquilo, no hay mucho que ver por allá pero si te interesa, pueden ir a Rustboro cruzando el Túnel Rusturf  
-Si hay tiempo tal vez…  
-Oh, aquí están –la voz masculina que le interrumpió se escuchaba elegante

Al voltear, Eileen se encontró con un hombre alto, de edad madura. Su cabello era un castaño oscuro, peinado hacia la derecha, cubriéndole parte de la frente. Sus ojos eran amables, y debajo del ojo derecho tenía un lunar. Su piel era un poco más morena que la de Rosalind. Llevaba puesto un traje gris, con lustrosos zapatos negros y una corbata azul. Por debajo de su manga se asomaba, un poco, una pulsera de cuero. Rosalind corrió a aferrarse del brazo del elegante hombre de mediana edad, contenta. Brandon, quien estaba al lado del hombre, puso una cara de cansancio.  
-Eileen, éste es mi Jeremy –presentó Rosalind  
-Ah… -sin saber qué decir, la chica hizo una reverencia  
-Jeremy Steele, a tus servicios –habló; tomó la mano de Eileen e inclinándose, besó la temblorosa mano de la entrenadora

Soltándola, Jeremy sonrió. Rosalind echó una risita al verla tan sonrojada y Brandon no parecía estar muy contento.  
-¿Disfrutan de la exhibición? –preguntó; Eileen asintió prontamente –Uhmm… -la mirada del pintor analizó a la entrenadora frente a él; Eileen se tensó, nerviosa, y Jeremy rió levemente -¿Te gustaría posar para mi algún día? Al verte vienen a mi mente algunas obras magnánimas

Se quedó callada. Rosalind echó otra risilla mientras Brandon gruñía por lo bajo.  
-No creo que le interese –le dijo Rosalind –Es una entrenadora pokémon. Posar para una pintura debe parecerle aburrido  
-Oh, así que entrenadora –su refinada voz hizo que Eileen asintiera otra vez -¿Y eres muy fuerte?  
-Yo no, mis pokémon… -echó una risa nerviosa, algo apenada  
-Me encantaría tener una batalla pokémon contra ti –dijo, mirándola fijamente –Incluso en las batallas pokémon hay arte  
-¡Buena idea, querido! –chilló Rosalind -¿Por qué mejor no lo hacemos una batalla múltiple?, ¿Qué dices, hermanito? Jeremy y yo contra ti y Eileen

El Frontier Brain y la entrenadora de Kanto se miraron a los ojos. Asintieron, con decisión, y Rosalind dio un pequeño salto, emocionada.  
-¿Me esperarían unos minutos? –preguntó Jeremy –Tengo que auxiliar con la colocación de mis obras en el segundo piso  
-Oh, cierto, que a eso hemos venido –mencionó su mujer –Ve, te esperaremos aquí

Le miraron irse, con Rosalind suspirando por él. Brandon notó que, después de tantos años, su hermana seguía perdidamente enamorada de aquél artista.  
-Es maravilloso, ¿no crees? –preguntó la mujer a Eileen  
-Ya lo creo, su trabajo en estas pinturas es excelente  
-Eso es porque pone todo su corazón en ellas –mencionó la alegre mujer  
-Sus hijos deben ser tan buenos artistas como él –dijo Eileen sin pensarlo

Pero todo quedó en silencio. Al ver a Rosalind, se la encontró con una expresión de tristeza, mirando su vientre, al cual acariciaba con suavidad. Incluso Brandon, quien había reaccionado con molestia al encontrarse con su hermana, parecía afligido.  
-¿Rosalind ya te contó que Jeremy es un Coordinador experto? –preguntó Brandon, intentando despejar la amargura del momento –Deberías ver sus presentaciones, son espectaculares  
-Él es un grandioso Coordinador. Estudió Artes Escénicas en Kalos, y todos sus conocimientos los usa durante sus presentaciones–dijo Rosalind, recuperándose rápidamente; pareció meditar por unos segundos –Iré a ver si necesita mi ayuda

Caminó rápidamente en la dirección que su marido había tomado, sin mirar atrás. De espaldas se veía bastante solitaria.

Eileen miró a Brandon, apenada por lo que había dicho. Él la tomó de las manos, apretándolas con suavidad.  
-No te sientas mal –le dijo con voz suave, pero ella aún parecía sentirse fatal –Vamos, estoy seguro que te divertirás en la batalla múltiple

Por segundos la entrenadora tuvo una sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez la diversión de una batalla pokémon le levantaría el ánimo.

A las afueras de Lilycove, en la Ruta 121, las parejas de entrenadores tomaron sus puestos. El fresco viento que corría por el lugar movía las hojas de los árboles. Parecía una calma antes de la inminente tormenta.  
-¿Era necesario venir hasta acá? –preguntó la entrenadora de Kanto a su compañero  
-Es para una mejor movilidad –respondió, con pokébola en mano  
-¡Cada entrenador usará sólo un pokémon! –anunció Rosalind; volteó a ver a Jeremy, sonriendo –Lancemos primero

Los dos lanzaron sus pokébolas. Frente al elegante hombre apareció un Aggron. El metálico cuerpo del pokémon parecía lustroso, indicando que había sido pulido rigurosamente. Lucía un grueso brazalete negro en la garra derecha con una joya incrustada. El Lopunny de Rosalind dio unas patadas rápidas a la nada; su pelaje café relucía y estaba bien cepillado. Justo como su entrenadora tenía una gargantilla de la cual colgaba otra joya, algo diferente a la de su entrenadora.

Eileen apuntó su pokébola frente a ella, y Brandon lanzó la suya. Los pokémon que había elegido para la batalla eran Charizard y Registeel. Revisó con curiosidad los accesorios que llevaban los pokémon.  
-¡Iniciemos la batalla! –anunció la mujer castaña -¡Lolita, usa Sorpresa contra Registeel!  
-¡Humbert, Filo Roca contra Charizard!

Lopunny dio un salto hacia Registeel, empujándolo con sus puños. El pokémon de Brandon no sintió ningún dolor, y quedó inmóvil, anonadado con el ataque del pokémon conejo. El Aggron lanzó un rugido ensordecedor, y del suelo emergieron enormes rocas que se dirigieron a Stuart.  
-¡Onda Certera, Stuart!

Dio un manotazo en dirección a las rocas. Una pequeña esfera azulada fue lanzada hacia ellas, y aumentaba su tamaño cada que chocaba contra las rocas. Estalló finalmente al tener contacto contra el suelo, mientras las rocas caían pulverizadas. Un boquete negro quedó luego del ataque.  
-¡Humbert, Excavar!

El Aggron dio un salto, y se lanzó de frente a la tierra, abriendo un enorme agujero por donde se escondió. Era evidente que el ataque estaba dirigido a Registeel.  
-¡Lolita, Patada de Salto!

La Lopunny se impulsó, y dio un gran salto. Eileen miró hacia arriba al pokémon normal.  
-¡Stuart, sostenla!

El pokémon de fuego alzó el vuelo y jaló la pierna de Lopunny. El pokémon emitió un chillido de sorpresa. Stuart apretó con fuerza a Lopunny mientras giraba sobre sí. Eileen y Brandon voltearon a verse, comunicándose sólo con la mirada.  
-¡Ahora lánzala hacia Registeel! –ordenó la entrenadora

Stuart hizo como se le indicó. El pokémon conejo salió disparado hacia el de acero sin poder detener la trayectoria.  
-¡Registeel, Mega Puño!

Registeel preparó su puño, el cual brilló con un resplandor blanco. Cuando Lopunny estuvo cerca, Registeel le propinó el golpe en el cuerpo, mandándola hacia unos árboles. Lopunny sintió el tronco quebrarse debajo de ella. Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del aturdimiento. Dio otro salto, parándose frente a su entrenadora.

Un pequeño temblor se sintió en el lugar. Debajo de Registeel, Aggron emergió. Le empujó, elevándolo. Registeel cayó de espalda al suelo, mientras Aggron volvía al lado de su entrenador. Stuart voló hacia Registeel; tomó una de las manos del pokémon de acero entre sus garras y comenzó a elevarse, aleteando con fuerza para levantar a Registeel.  
-¡Lolita, Doble Golpe a Charizard!

Los puños del Lopunny destellaron en blanco. Levantó el brazo mientras corría hacia el Charizard, pero Registeel le bloqueó el paso, recibiendo los golpes. Stuart se elevó, poniéndose seguro en el aire. Lolita golpeó el duro cuerpo del pokémon de acero: el contacto de su puño contra Registeel emitió un sonido metálico.  
-¡Contraataque! –ordenó el Frontier Brain

Registeel emitió un aura anaranjada. Se lanzó contra Lopunny, golpeándola con todo su cuerpo. El impacto volvió a lanzarla. Ésta vez, logró controlarse y dando giros cayó de pie. Aggron gruñó furiosamente hacia los dos contrincantes, renegando el daño que le habían causado al Lopunny.  
-¡Onda Calor, Stuart!

Desde el cielo, el Charizard de Eileen aleteó fuertemente, liberando ondas rojas y anaranjadas que aumentaban la temperatura conforme viajaban. El aire caliente afectó más a Aggron que a Lopunny: el pokémon de acero y roca apretó los ojos.  
-¡Humbert, usa Rodada!

La cabeza del Aggron brilló contra la luz del sol. Saltó en diagonal hacia el Charizard, girando como una enorme pelota pesada hacia el pokémon de fuego.  
-¡Stuart, Fuego Fatuo!

Rugiendo, Stuart expulsó unas enormes flamas de su cuerpo que hicieron contacto con Aggron. El temible pokémon de acero no pudo golpear y cayó al suelo envuelto en llamas. Jeremy apretó el puño al verlo con una quemadura.  
-¡Patada Baja, Lolita!

La Lopunny corrió hacia Registeel, y extendiendo su pierna le dio una barrida que le hizo desequilibrarse.  
-¡Brazo Martillo!

Una luz blanca recorrió el antebrazo y puño de Registeel. Con el puño cerrado, golpeó la cabeza del Lopunny, enterrándola en la tierra. Tambaleándose, Registeel estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero fue detenido por la intervención de Stuart, quien se colocó detrás de él. La Lopunny gruñó, enfadada, mientras se levantaba, con brazos temblorosos.

Jeremy soltó un poco su corbata, y Rosalind entendió eso como una señal. Lopunny corrió hacia Aggron, subiéndose a su espalda ágilmente.  
-¿Ahora? –preguntó Rosalind; Jeremy asintió con expresión seria

El elegante caballero alzó su brazo derecho hacia el cielo y con su mano libre, jaló la manga de su chaqueta gris su camisa blanca de manga larga, exponiendo el brazalete de cuero, del cual colgaba una joya idéntica a la de Rosalind. La mujer respiró hondo y tocó la joya que prendía de su gargantilla, mientras Jeremy tocaba la que colgaba de su brazalete.

Unos rayos de luz dorada con destellos multicolores emanó de las piedras que llevaban los entrenadores. Las piedras de los pokémon reaccionaron, envolviendo en un aura dorada a los pokémon. Entre el brillo, Aggron pareció aumentar su altura, y las orejas de Lopunny cambiaron de forma. El cuerpo del pokémon de acero cambió por completo y, cuando la luz se disipó, Eileen pudo ver el cambio de forma que habían sufrido los dos pokémon. Lopunny bajó del lomo de Aggron, quedando frente a él, posicionándose esperando órdenes de ataque.  
-Supongo que ya es momento de luchar seriamente… -murmuró Brandon; Eileen volteó a verlo  
-¿Qué fue eso? –le preguntó -¿Fue… una Mega Evolución?  
-Así es. Pensé que lo habías deducido al ver los accesorios de los pokémon

Eileen puso una cara de vergüenza y volteó al otro lado. Brandon analizó a los dos pokémon, y miró por varios segundos a Mega Aggron.  
-Se ve imponente, ¿cierto? –preguntó Jeremy, notando la mirada de Brandon sobre su pokémon –Y espera a que ataque –el artista miró a la mujer a su lado, la cual asintió  
-¡Puño Fuego! –gritaron los dos

Los puños de ambos pokémon se llenaron de flamas. Corrieron hacia Registeel, blandiendo los puños. Brandon sonrió con superioridad.  
-¡Protección!

La esfera verde del movimiento protector cubrió a Registeel. Las flamas en los puños de ambos pokémon se apagaron al contacto con la barrera protectora. La hermana del Frontier Brain gruñó, apretando los puños.  
-¡Stuart! –el Charizard volteó al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora -¡Tajo Aéreo contra Lopunny!

El Charizard ascendió nuevamente, y con unos fuertes aletazos envió una fuerte ráfaga hacia Lopunny. El pokémon conejo, que ahora compartía también el tipo lucha, plató firmes sus piernas y cruzó los brazos frente a su cabeza, intentando aminorar el arrastre del ataque del tipo volador. Sin embargo, por más resistencia que opuso, terminó volando por los aires nuevamente. Aggron gruñó de dolor, resintiendo la quemadura.  
-¡Ahora usa Pantalla de Humo! –indicó a su Charizard

Abriendo el hocico, Stuart largó una enorme cantidad de humo negro hacia los pokémon contrincantes. Lopunny comenzó a toser, Aggron sólo bufó. A pesar de que Pantalla de Humo también afectaba a los pokémon cercanos al que lo usa, la habilidad de Registeel le hizo inmune.  
-¡Onda Trueno, Registeel!

Los puntos rojos de Registeel brillaron y éste dio una palmada frente a él. Con la palmada, una onda eléctrica se materializó y voló hacia Lopunny. El pokémon no pudo moverse, ni si quiera ver la trayectoria del ataque debido a la gran cantidad de humo. Sintió como si el cuerpo se le adormeciera, y cayó de rodillas, tosiendo, mientras unas chispas brotaban de su cuerpo.  
-¡Humbert! –el Aggron rugió al escuchar su nombre -¡Filo Roca a Charizard!  
-¡Lolita, Dulce Beso contra Registeel!

Tosiendo, y con ardor de ojos por el humo, Lopunny buscó entre el humo a Registeel. La visión del pokémon hierro era excepcional a pesar de estar rodeado del humo negro.  
-Registeel, golpéala con Demolición –al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, Registeel emitió un sonido

El pokémon caminó tranquilamente entre el humo. A ciegas, con las manos hacia el frente, palpando la nada, Lopunny continuaba su camino. Registeel alargó el brazo para alcanzarla, la levantó jalándole las orejas, a lo cual Lopunny chilló, y sin más, le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Entre la capa de humo, lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar el golpe seco de Lopunny contra el suelo.

Por su parte, Mega Aggron dio varios pisotones al suelo, y luego de un gran rugido, unas grandísimas rocas volvieron a emerger del mismo lugar que al principio de la batalla. Stuart ni siquiera se movió de su lugar: el ataque fue usado lejos de donde él estaba. El Charizard pareció soltar una risa burlona.  
-¡Ahora Giro Fuego contra Mega Aggron!

El pokémon de fuego asintió, y se lanzó hacia la gruesa capa de humo. Pudo localizar sin problemas a Aggron y, abriendo el hocico, lanzó una pequeña flama hacia el suelo donde éste estaba parado. El fuego trazó un círculo alrededor de Mega Aggron, y una estela de fuego se levantó, cubriendo al pokémon. Aggron entendió que su ataque había fallado, y rechistó al sentir el dolor de la quemadura y de Giro Fuego.

Eileen volteó a ver a su compañero, con una gran sonrisa. Para ser la primera vez que luchaban en equipo estaban dirigiendo ataques muy bien.  
-¿Los terminamos ya? –preguntó la entrenadora con voz dulce  
-Si eso quieres…  
-¡Sí! –respondió emocionada –Usemos el mismo ataque, ¿sabes en cuál pienso?  
-Creo que sí…

Volvieron a ver hacia el campo de batalla. El humo seguía sobre Lopunny y Aggron. Los dos se pararon firmes, y al mismo tiempo gritaron su elección.  
-¡Onda Certera!

Stuart descendió y se paró al lado de Registeel. Los dos pokémon pusieron sus manos frente a ellos, y unas esferas azuladas se formaron frente a ellos. Con un rugido de Stuart y un pitido de Registeel, las dos esferas salieron disparadas hacia los pokémon rivales, absorbiendo el humo, purificando el ambiente. El humo negro hizo que ambas Ondas Certeras se tornaran negras también. Mega Lopunny y Mega Aggron tuvieron una visión limpia, sólo para ver como las dos esferas de energía se dirigían inminentemente hacia ellos.

Los ataques estallaron al hacer contacto con los pokémon. Fulminados, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras de sus cuerpos despedían unos brillos blancos, y su forma volvía a ser la misma antes de la Mega Evolución.

Eileen suspiró de alivio, al igual que su Charizard. Rosalind y Jeremy regresaron a sus pokémon a sus correspondientes pokébolas, decepcionados por haber perdido la batalla.  
-Me habías dicho que tu hermano era buen entrenador –comentó, mirando a la pareja que tenían enfrente –Pero no me habías dicho qué tanto…  
-Con los años ha mejorado muchísimo… -dijo casi en voz baja –Y esa chica, no pensé que tuviera a un pokémon como Charizard de su lado

Jeremy miró atentamente a Stuart y Registeel: el Charizard estaba enseñándole al Registeel a chocar manos con él para celebrar. La escena le pareció curiosa, y sonrió. Por su parte, Rosalind miró a su hermano y a la novia de éste: la joven saltó hacia él, contenta, rodeándole con sus brazos el cuello mientras éste reía. Jeremy y Rosalind se acercaron, llamando la atención de los pokémon y entrenadores.  
-No pudimos hacerles ni un rasguño –comentó el elegante pintor  
-Ni siquiera usando la Mega Evolución pudimos tocarlos –añadió su mujer; su rostro de decepción cambió a uno de alegría –Ahora veo que ustedes hacen un gran equipo, y estoy segura que sus pokémon piensan lo mismo

Los dos miraron a sus pokémon. Registeel había entendido las gesticulaciones de celebración de Stuart, y estaban chocando sus palmas como niños pequeños. Eileen apretó un poco más su agarre sobre Brandon, enternecida por la actitud de sus pokémon.  
-Les interrumpimos en su cita, ¿cierto? –preguntó Jeremy  
-Sí, pero… -Eileen fue interrumpida  
-He estado muchas veces en Lilycove, así que como disculpa quisiera darles una visita guiada por los puntos más importantes de la ciudad –se ofreció –Participaré en un Concurso Pokémon en la noche, así que sería un honor si nos acompañan  
-¿En serio no es molestia? –preguntaron al unísono  
-Para nada –aseguró Rosalind –Además tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hermanito

Brandon pareció desconcertado. Los demás sólo se rieron de su expresión.  
-Además podrían darnos algunos consejos para nuestras batallas en equipo –comentó el pintor –Estoy seguro que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos podremos vencerlos  
-Ya veremos – entonó la entrenadora con voz juguetona, separándose de Brandon

El fresco viento de la Ruta 121 volvió a correr. Con aquél encuentro, Rosalind sonrió ampliamente, contenta porque su hermano menor ya no estaba tan solo. La batalla pokémon que había puesto como examen a la entrenadora de Kanto había sido superada con creces.


	43. Chapter 43

El vuelo de Stuart era veloz. No tanto si se le comparaba con Dan, y si el Latios estuviera ahí, estarían encarnizados en una batalla de velocidad. El pokémon de fuego sostenía con fuerza la mochila de excursión de Brandon, mientras en su espalda, los entrenadores iban divisando el paisaje aéreo de su tan querida Ruta 120. Eileen pegó la oreja a la espalda de Brandon, sonriente, deseando que aquél vuelo se prolongara un poco más. Su próxima parada de descanso sería Fortree.  
-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó en voz alta  
-Quizá una hora –le respondió el hombre –Recuerda que nos detendremos un rato para que Stuart descanse

El pokémon de fuego gruñó, aceptando el plan del Frontier Brain. Brandon y Eileen miraron debajo de ellos: sobrevolaban un pequeño lago donde, muy probablemente, vivían varios pokémon de agua en armonía.

De forma repentina, el silbido del viento acrecentó su sonido. Una parvada de Swellow les alcanzó pronto, huyendo despavoridos de quién sabe qué. Eileen volteó, resintiendo los desesperados aletazos de los pokémon voladores, y, detrás de ellos, pudo ver un punto oscuro acercándose con velocidad. Brandon volteó también, intentando identificar el extraño punto que ahora parecía de un verde oscuro.  
-¿Qué dem…?

Impulsado, el colosal pokémon les alcanzó. Con él venía una tremenda ráfaga de viento que hizo que el Charizard perdiera control de sí mismo. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, el pokémon de fuego acercó a su pecho las pertenencias de Brandon, mientras con su garra libre buscaba instintivamente de dónde sostenerse. El cuerpo del pokémon junto a Stuart era larguísimo. El pokémon de fuego logró sostenerse de lo que parecía ser una pequeña ala que sobresalía del abdomen de la misteriosa criatura.  
-¡Eileen, por lo que más quieras no te sueltes! –ordenó Brandon, agarrándose fuertemente del cuello del Charizard

El extraño pokémon aumentó aún más la velocidad. Stuart no pudo sostenerse y cedió, soltándose. El aturdimiento y la sorpresa le hicieron caer, olvidando que podía aletear y volar. Brandon se soltó también, sin saber exactamente por qué lo había hecho. A causa del viento, cerró los ojos, y se quedó mentalizándose para el golpe que estaría a punto de recibir.

Puf.

En vez de sentir dolor, sintió algo acolchonado debajo de él. Al abrir los ojos, vio mucho blanco. Como las nubes, o algodón, muy suave al tacto. El bello canto y tranquilizador del Altaria que le salvó le hizo salir de su impresión, y echó un suspiro de alivio.

Altaria lo acercó a tierra firme y mientras descendían, Brandon pudo ver a Stuart de pie junto a un Ninetales y dos entrenadores desconocidos. Un chico y una chica, ambos de tez morena clara y cabellos negros, cada quien usando antiparras un poco arriba de la frente. El cabello del muchacho era tan largo por enfrente que casi llegaba hasta sus ojos, de no ser por las antiparras. La chica usaba dos coletas, que le hacían ver, quizá, algo infantil. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, Brandon saltó, bajando de Altaria.  
-Tú debes ser el entrenador de Charizard –habló la chica; Brandon lo negó con la cabeza -¿Eh?, ¿Entonces…?  
-Estoy de viaje con mi… -la palabra que estaba a punto de decir le causaba inmenso nerviosismo a su edad; tragó saliva y, en voz baja, procedió a terminar su frase -… novia…  
-Ahh… -fue todo lo que los chicos mencionaron  
-Ella es la entrenadora de Charizard, pero…

El Frontier Brain volteó hacia todas partes, y sólo logró ver árboles y uno que otro pokémon salvaje paseándose. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, buscando, pero ahí sólo estaban las nubes. Rechinó los dientes, molesto consigo mismo por no haber sostenido a Eileen. Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos, sin entender qué cosa pasaba.  
-¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó después del incómodo silencio  
-La entrada a Fortree por la Ruta 119 –contestó el muchacho

Stuart y Brandon se miraron, desconcertados. Luego de unos segundos, ambos asintieron. Brandon empezó a correr, y el Charizard, cargando aún la pesada mochila de viaje, intentó alzar el vuelo, sólo para caer de pie, muy adolorido, al estar pocos metros sobre el suelo. Los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia Stuart, y el Frontier Brain se detuvo en seco.  
-Éste pokémon está herido –comentó la chica mientras Stuart extendía su ala derecha, mostrando una gran raspadura en ella  
-Ahora mismo no tenemos con qué curarlo… -añadió el muchacho, mirando el ala del pokémon

Apretando los puños a causa de la frustración, Brandon volvió al lado de Stuart. Entre más rápido le curara, más rápido podría conseguir su ayuda para buscar a Eileen. Stuart gruñó por su incapacidad de volar. Se sentó sobre el suelo, permitiendo una mejor inspección de su ala. Los chicos miraron con curiosidad la herida: parecía un gran arañazo que le sangraba. Brandon rebuscó entre sus pertenencias algún medicamento pokémon que pudiera curar o aminorar el dolor del Charizard.  
-Oye Albert… ¿crees que éste pokémon pueda volar inmediatamente? Ésta herida se ve muy fea…

El muchacho acercó su mano al ala herida, tocando la lesión, manchándose los dedos con sangre. La chica, asqueada, le dio un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza, el cual hizo que el chico perdiera en equilibrio por segundos.  
-¡Qué asco! –gritó, con voz chillona

Brandon suspiró de cansancio al escuchar a esos dos.

El frío y sucio suelo era lo único debajo de ella. Con un agudo dolor atravesando su cabeza, Eileen despertó. Poco a poco su vista dejaba de ser borrosa. Con algo de esfuerzo, y con la mano en la frente para intentar aminorar el dolor de cabeza, se sentó.

Estaba dentro de una cueva.

Miró hacia los lados, intentando orientarse, pero vio cuatro caminos, llenos de oscuridad, que quién sabe a dónde la llevarían. Sólo en ese cruce había antorchas que iluminaban un poco el área, A su lado, distinguió su mochila. La tomó rápidamente, revisando sus contenidos: medicinas, pokébolas vacías y aquellas de Lowe y Ennio, entre otras pocas pertenencias. Todo estaba ahí. Se puso la mochila, y con esfuerzo se levantó. Giró hacia alguno de esos caminos, pero al intentar dar un paso, sintió ese agudo dolor recorrer su cabeza. Comenzó a caer de espaldas, sólo para ser sostenida de los hombros por unas manos finas y a la vez endurecidas.  
-Has despertado –escuchó decir a esa voz femenina, tan tranquila y a la vez autoritaria –Creí que te quedarías más tiempo en ese estado, pero es bueno saber que estás despierta

Las manos la soltaron, y Eileen se giró. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer. Su vestimenta consistía de unos usados y decolorados zapatos rojos, un largo vestido viejo que le llegaba hasta poco antes de los talones, deslavado, con remaches en el costado derecho de la falda, varias cintas blancas, pero sucias, alrededor de su cintura y estómago, muñequeras largas y rojas. Las mangas blancas de su vestido cubrían hasta sus codos, un collar de oro le adornaba, al igual que una gargantilla de esmeraldas y oro. Una capucha cubría su rostro, dejando ver sólo su boca, mientras lo demás estaba en completa oscuridad, con tres monedas colgando de la capucha, ejerciendo cierto peso. La mujer parecía ser una gitana. Eileen retrocedió asustada por la presencia de esa extraña persona.  
-Sé que tienes miedo, pero no estoy aquí para hacerte daño –le dijo con esa tranquilidad que le caracterizaba –Soy la vidente ciega, Theresa

Eileen abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar el título y nombre de la mujer. Nunca lo había escuchado, nunca la había visto, pero algo en ella ejercía una fuerza aterradora e imponente que le hicieron sentir presión.

A su alrededor, el cruce de caminos y la oscuridad desaparecieron, o quizá, ambas habían sido transportadas a otra sección de la cueva. Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un amplísimo cuarto en esa caverna. De paredes rocosas, y extrañamente, iluminado por quién sabe qué. En esa habitación se encontraban dos pokémon que se acercaron a la vidente. Uno de ellos, un Absol, con una especie de brazalete dorado en su pata izquierda, el cual tenía incrustado una roca transparente con una espiral azul oscuro y blanca. Un Zoroark que se veía intimidante miró con desdén a la entrenadora, bufando al parecerle tan pequeña y débil. Los dos pokémon se colocaron a los lados de Theresa, como si fueran a protegerla.  
-Las coincidencias y los accidentes no existen –comenzó la mujer ciega; Eileen tragó saliva –Todos tenemos una misión que tarde o temprano cumplimos. Tú y yo no nos encontramos aquí por casualidad. Nuestro encuentro tiene un propósito. Para ti no está tan claro, pero para mí sí. Puedo verlo. Lo que mis ojos no me permiten ver, puedo verlo a través de otros mundos. Eres un fiero contrincante, tienes el poder en ti y en tus compañeros pokémon y, sobre todo, tienes contigo a un pokémon con un poder increíble… Pero no se encuentra aquí…

Theresa se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacia el otro extremo del cuarto. A su paso, en el suelo se dibujaban las líneas de un campo de batalla. Zoroark y Absol siguieron pronto a su entrenadora.

La chica sintió un sudor correr por su frente, ¿acaso deliraba? Éste temor parecía ser superior al que Maze le infundió en su momento. Finalmente, del otro extremo, le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la vidente ciega.  
-Hace eones, en un mundo muy diferente a éste, existieron héroes que tenían la capacidad de hacer grandes actos por la gente y por las ciudades y pueblos. Pero hubo sólo uno que salvó al mundo, y leyendas, ya olvidadas sobre él, eran dichas y cantadas en todas partes. Entre sus descendientes hubo aldeanos, huérfanos, reyes y reinas. Todos ellos con el poder de salvar o causar caos a su paso. Su línea sanguínea prospera aún en estos días, y esa misma sangre es la que me ha traído hacia ti

Las pokébolas de Eileen se abrieron por sí solas, liberando a su Sceptile y Feraligatr. Los dos pokémon parecían listos para luchar. Absol y Zoroark también se pusieron en pose de batalla.  
-Debes demostrarme el poder de esa valiosa sangre que corre por tus venas. Sólo así podrás reclamar lo que te pertenece

Absol y Zoroark asintieron al mismo tiempo y de la nada se lanzaron contra los pokémon de Eileen. La cuchilla en la cabeza de Absol resplandeció con un color blanco, dejando una estela detrás. Movió la cabeza al estar cerca del Sceptile, golpeándole el pecho con la cuchilla, haciéndole retroceder. Lowe arrastraba polvo entre sus patas. Las hojas en sus muñecas soltaron un brillo, y avanzó velozmente hacia Absol. Cruzó los brazos al estar frente al pokémon siniestro, y sus hojas resplandecieron con un brillo escarlata al hacer contacto con Absol. Al golpear, una "X" rojiza centelló entre ambos pokémon. Absol cayó de espaldas frente al ataque.

De la palma de Zoroark salieron varios hilos de luz blanca, los cuales comenzaron a retorcerse, adquiriendo un color verde tan tierno como el del césped. Apuntó su palma hacia el Feraligatr, y los lazos de hierba se dirigieron hacia el pokémon de agua con gran velocidad.

Con espectacular precisión, Ennio alcanzó los lazos que se dirigían hacia él. Los apretó con fuerza, y con un par de giros, enredó los hilos en su brazo. De un fuerte tirón, atrajo hacia sí al Zoroark. Tan liviano, el pokémon zorro ilusión voló hacia él. Ennio esperó el momento, y con un fuerte tajo, como si se tratara de un artista marcial rompiendo bloques de concreto, golpeó la espalda del Zoroark.

Los lazos de hierba desaparecieron, mientras el pokémon de Theresa se levantaba lentamente. Sacudiendo su melena, dio varios saltos hacia atrás, posándose frente a la vidente. El Absol hizo lo mismo, gruñendo hacia el Sceptile.  
-Zoroark, usa Incinerar –ordenó; el pokémon asintió rápidamente al escuchar –Absol, Danza Espadas

La cuchilla en la cabeza de Absol reflejó luces blancas y rojas, y un destello en la punta finalizó el uso del movimiento. Los ojos de Zoroark adquirieron un brillo naranja, y, al abrir el hocico, una ráfaga de fuego se desprendió, dirigida al Sceptile.  
-¡Ennio, protege a Lowe de esas flamas!

El Feraligatr saltó frente a su compañero, el cual, con un movimiento acrobático, se hizo a un lado. Las flamas chocaron en el pecho del pokémon de agua, sin causarle dolor, ni siquiera una leve molestia.  
-¡Ahora usa Aqua Jet!

El cuerpo de Ennio quedó rápidamente revestido en agua, y de un impulso fuerte con sus patas, salió disparado hacia Zoroark. Dio un cabezazo fuerte hacia el pokémon rival, justo en el estómago, mandándolo hacia la rocosa pared. Zoroark gruñó, furioso, al lastimarse la espalda.  
-Absol, Psico Corte –Theresa giró su cabeza levemente en dirección a Ennio, y sonrió débilmente

Absol dio un salto, movió su cabeza y de su cuchilla se liberó una energía de color púrpura en forma de media luna. El ataque iba dirigido al Feraligatr, el cual cruzó sus brazos frente a su cabeza, mientras el ataque caía justo detrás de él, haciendo una pequeña explosión que levantó polvo.  
-¡Impúlsate con Aqua Jet! –ordenó su entrenadora

Con un rugido, el cuerpo de Ennio se rodeó de varias capas de agua, y se impulsó con ayuda de sus fuertes patas traseras. Dejaba detrás de sí una estela de agua pura. Absol saltó por encima del pokémon de agua justo cuando éste estaba por tocarlo. Ennio se detuvo en seco mientras Absol caía en su mismo sitio.  
-¡Ahora, Puño Hielo!

Con suma velocidad, Feraligatr se dio la vuelta. En su giro asentó un puñetazo congelado sobre el lomo de Absol, haciéndolo caer. El pokémon desastre gruñó, al igual que Zoroark, enfadado.  
-Zoroark, Pulso Umbrío  
-¡Lowe, Pulso Dragón!

De las patas de Zoroark aparecieron dos esferas moradas con un aura negra. Al lanzarlas, las dos se unieron, creando una esfera grande. Lowe abrió el hocico, y frente a él, una esfera azulada con centro morado se formó. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, la esfera inició su marcha. Los dos ataques chocaron, creando ondas de energía azules y negras que golpearon a ambos pokémon. Los dos sacudieron sus cabezas, espabilando.  
-¡Lowe, Energibola contra Absol! ¡Ennio, Cascada contra Zoroark!

El Sceptile generó una esfera verdosa entre sus garras, la cual lanzó a su consideración en contra del pokémon blanco. Feraligatr volvió a cubrirse con agua, lanzándose contra el pokémon zorro ilusión. El agua que lo cubría aumentó su volumen, dejando una estela delgada y suave a comparación.  
-Absol, Detección. Zoroark, Contraataque

Los ojos de Absol destellaron, y la Energibola comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire hasta desaparecer. El contorno de Zoroark brilló en naranja, y sus ojos lanzaron un destello del mismo color. Al mismo momento en que Ennio estaba a punto de chocar contra el pokémon enemigo, éste alzó un brazo, haciendo una señal de alto. La garra de Zoroark tocó la nariz de Ennio, y el contorno anaranjado de Zoroark relució. De pronto, con potente energía, el reptil de agua fue lanzado con gran velocidad hacia el otro extremo del campo de batalla, como si hubiera sido abofeteado. Al chocar contra la rocosa pared, hizo un boquete en ésta, y cayó al suelo poco después.

Eileen volteó hacia su pokémon, el cual comenzó a levantarse. Apretando los puños, y rechinando los dientes, miró desafiante a la mujer ciega, la cual parecía tranquila. Enfocó después su vista hacia los dos pokémon de Theresa, y se quedó mirando, como analizando y por cosa de segundos, a aquél que estaba más cansado.  
-¡Ennio! –gritó el nombre de su pokémon, el cual se levantó en seguida -¡Ve contra Zoroark! ¡Aqua Jet!  
-Detenlo, Absol  
-¡Lowe, Ataque Rápido contra Absol!

Ennio se revistió con agua y se lanzó hacia Zoroark, al mismo tiempo que el Sceptile salía disparado en contra del otro pokémon. Con su Ataque Rápido embistió a Absol, el cual arrastró polvo entre las patas por la fuerza del ataque. Zoroark, sin embargo, no esperó órdenes y saltó, evitando ser golpeado por el Aqua Jet. Pero, al momento de caer, vio la sonrisa socarrona en la cara de la entrenadora.  
-¡Garra Dragón!

La zarpa de Ennio soltaba un aura morada y roja, mientras sus garras parecían haberse alargado. El pokémon de agua saltó lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Zoroark, dándole el manotazo en la espalda. El destino de Zoroark era Lowe.  
-¡Tijera X, ya!

Cruzando sus brazos frente a su cabeza, Lowe corrió al encuentro de Zoroark. Al tenerlo cerca, los separó con velocidad, y una X roja se formó en el aire. La X chocó contra Zoroark, enviándolo de vuelta hacia el Feraligatr. Al verlo volver, Ennio se tiró al suelo, y sintió al pokémon siniestro pasar por sobre su espalda. Escuchó detrás de sí el impacto de Zoroark contra la pared, y luego el cuerpo de éste cayendo al suelo. Lowe echó un fuerte suspiro de alivio al ver que Zoroark no se levantó.

Theresa giró en dirección a su debilitado pokémon. Su boca no mostraba ninguna señal de disgusto. Volvió a girarse, ésta vez hacia Eileen. Sabía que era momento de ponerse seria. Detrás de ella, su Zoroark era envuelto en luces blancas que lo hicieron desaparecer poco a poco ante la atónita vista de la entrenadora y sus pokémon.  
-En realidad ya me esperaba eso. Lo vi con mis inexistentes ojos –dijo, con su acostumbrada calma y severidad –La línea sanguínea está tan borrosa, que ya no tienen, ni tú ni tu hermano, esos poderes de antaño. Sólo les queda la determinación de sus ancestros. Esa fiera determinación que salvó al mundo varias veces. Ya estás cerca… cerca de recobrar una reliquia que te pertenece…

Las ropas de Theresa ondearon con un inexistente viento, mientras el ambiente parecía enrarecerse. Ennio y Lowe volvieron rápidamente al lado de Eileen, con la intención de protegerla si algo más ocurría.  
-La prueba final va a comenzar

La capucha de Theresa se levantó un poco, revelando vendajes alrededor de donde deberían estar sus ojos. De su cuenca ocular izquierda, una potente luz violeta brilló. Absol liberó esos mismos destellos, y fue encerrado en un campo de energía del mismo color, entre brillos azules y blancos. Estaba cubierto por una especie de escudo que se quebró luego de unos instantes, emergiendo de él un Absol totalmente diferente. Sobre el pokémon transformado, una especie de hélice de colores se dibujó por segundos. Absol tenía ahora un cuerno principal más estilizado y uno pequeño del lado contrario, más pelaje en la espalda, el cual tenía la apariencia de alas, un largo mechón que cubría parte de su cara, más pelo en las patas, de los cuales sobresalían protuberancias como picos en un color azul oscuro, y su cola había adquirido una forma diferente. Los dos pokémon de Eileen miraron fijamente a Mega Absol.  
-¡Onda Certera, Lowe!

Una esfera anaranjada apareció sobre la palma del Sceptile, el cual la lanzó prontamente. En su camino, la esfera adquiría un tamaño cada vez más grande.  
-Utiliza tu Tijera X

Mega Absol dio un enorme salto. En el aire, mientras caía, blandió su cuchilla dos veces. Salieron dos ráfagas rojas que al unirse formaron una X. El ataque de Mega Absol atravesó la Onda Certera de Lowe, y ambos ataques se deshicieron sin causarle daño a ninguno de los pokémon. Eileen no hizo más que gruñir mientras veía a Mega Absol caer al suelo como si nada.  
-¡Ennio, Cola Dragón!

Feraligatr corrió al encuentro de Mega Absol. El pokémon siniestro se quedó quieto esperando las instrucciones de Theresa.  
-Golpe Bajo

Impulsado por una extraña ráfaga de viento, Mega Absol se apresuró hacia Ennio. Golpeó primero con un cabezazo bajo el pecho del Feraligatr y después embistió con su cuerpo, empujando a Ennio. El pokémon de Eileen intentó golpear de un coletazo a Mega Absol, pero éste saltó, esquivándole.  
-¡Lowe, Hoja Aguda!

El Sceptile de Eileen comenzó a correr hacia Mega Absol mientras las hojas en sus muñecas brillaban con luz verde, la cual hacía que pareciera que las hojas habían aumentado de tamaño. Mega Absol simplemente dio otro salto, ésta vez hacia atrás, evadiendo el golpe de las hojas de Lowe. Sin embargo, Ennio no pudo quitarse a tiempo, recibiendo el ataque Hoja Aguda de lleno. El enorme pokémon de agua salió volando por la fuerza del ataque. Cayendo de espaldas, Ennio emitió un gruñido de dolor antes de desmayarse.

Mega Absol volvió al lado de Theresa, lo suficientemente cerca como para que la mujer pasara su mano por el suave pelaje del pokémon.  
-Ataque Rápido

Resbalándose de sus dedos, Theresa sintió a Mega Absol acatar la orden. El pokémon dejaba detrás de sí una estela blanca. Mega Absol embistió con fuerza contra el Sceptile, golpeándolo con el cuerpo. Lowe retrocedió un poco, arrastrando tierra. El pokémon siniestro dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose.  
-As Aéreo

La cuchilla de Absol destelló con luz blanca y cargó contra Lowe, el cual gruñó enfadado, esperando órdenes.  
-¡Usa Protección!

Cruzando sus brazos frente a su cabeza, un campo de energía azulada rodeó al Sceptile. Mega Absol se detuvo en seco al verlo y gruñó por lo bajo. Theresa sonrió socarronamente.  
-Psico Corte

El pokémon movió la cabeza, blandiendo nuevamente la cuchilla, liberando una luz morada en forma de media luna. Lowe seguía manteniendo su protección, pero ésta se desvaneció cuando el ataque hizo contacto. Psico Corte alcanzó a Lowe. El ataque volvió a hacerlo retroceder y, ésta vez, marcó cansancio en el rostro del pokémon.

Sceptile cayó de rodillas, jadeando. La vidente ciega giró su cabeza hacia el Sceptile: sus ojos no podían verlo, pero sabía que el pokémon estaba en las últimas.  
-Termínalo con Garra Sombra

La garra derecha de Mega Absol se rodeó de un aura negra, mientras el pokémon aullaba. Lowe intentó pararse torpemente, sin quitar la vista del pokémon rival. Mega Absol echó a correr pero, a medio camino, sintió un potente dolor. El pokémon siniestro chocó contra la pared debido a la fuerza del ataque. Impulsado por su Aqua Jet, Ennio acortó la distancia entre él y Mega Absol.  
-¿Qué no te habían derrotado? –preguntó su entrenadora, sorprendida por ver al Feraligatr de vuelta a la batalla; pronto retomó confianza -¡Demolición!

Ennio jaló del pelaje blanco del pokémon. Giró hacia su compañero de batalla, el cual asintió. Lowe logró levantarse; estaba tambaleándose, pero estaba listo. Ennio lanzó hacia arriba al pokémon y, como si se tratara de una pelota de tenis, le dio un fuerte tajo que lo mandó directo a Lowe.  
-¡Puño Drenaje!

Las esferas en la espalda de Lowe brillaron. Sus puños consiguieron un brillo dorado. Dio un puñetazo a Mega Absol al tenerlo cerca. Fue cuestión de segundos en los que unos brillos blancos se desprendieron del pokémon siniestro; dichas luces flotaron hacia el pokémon de tipo hierba.

A mitad del aire, entre pequeñas luces blancas, Absol volvió a la normalidad. Su cuerpo rebotó sobre el suelo un par de veces. Ennio y Lowe miraron por varios minutos al Absol, el cual no volvió a levantarse. La entrenadora suspiró, aliviada, al haber terminado aquella batalla.

Un circulo de luz brilló bajo los tres pokémon, curándolos al instante, mientras otro aparecía al lado de Theresa. Del cuarto círculo, Zoroark emergió como si nada le hubiera pasado. El pokémon zorro ilusión caminó junto a la vidente, y pronto Absol se unió también. Los pokémon de Eileen se acercaron a la entrenadora; a pesar de haber vencido, seguían sospechando de la mujer.  
-Estaba escrito que ganarías –le dijo, para sorpresa de la entrenadora –Y por lo tanto, esto es tuyo

La mujer tomó las muñecas de Eileen, dejando las manos de la chica esperando a recibir algo. Una lucecita azulada apareció sobre las manos de la entrenadora, sobresaltándola. Una esfera de cristal se materializó entre la luz azul, la cual desapareció. Al momento, la esfera de cristal cayó sobre las manos de la entrenadora. Al examinarla bien, vio por segundos un brillo azul en el centro de la esfera. Entrecerró la mano, sintiendo como la esfera cabía en su palma a la perfección.  
-Para todos hay un pokémon especial. Para todo pokémon hay un humano especial. El tuyo no está aquí ahora mismo. Tampoco sabe que esto es también para su uso, así que seguirá transparente hasta el momento en que se encuentren  
-Pero… ¿qué es esto exactamente? –le preguntó, mirando el rostro de la vidente  
-Sabrás qué es y cómo se usa cuando llegue el momento. No falta mucho para eso

Volvió a mirar la esfera de cristal antes de guardarla. Abrió su mochila, y chilló en sorpresa al ver un huevo pokémon acomodado. Miró nuevamente a Theresa, la cual sonrió.  
-Eso es de parte nuestra –le dijo; Zoroark cruzó los brazos, sonriendo, mientras Absol asentía contento  
-Gracias, pero…  
-No pienses mucho las cosas, sólo acéptalo

La joven pareció relajarse, asintiendo sonriente. A lo lejos, pareció escuchar varias voces llamándola. Miró a todas partes, pero no había un lugar claro de dónde podría provenir el sonido.  
-Parece ser que ya están aquí –le dijo la mujer ciega; Eileen la miró con atención  
-¿Quiénes?

Theresa rió.

Eileen sintió el césped bajo su cuerpo y el fresco viento. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y la luz del sol le cegó por minutos. Unas sombras se apresuraron a ella, y sintió una mano sobre su hombro.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz de Brandon sonaba preocupada  
-Uh… sí…

Se sentó lentamente, pasando la mano por su rostro intentando saber qué cosa había pasado.  
-Qué sueño más extraño… -se dijo a sí misma  
-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! –la chillona voz de la otra chica retumbó en sus oídos, aturdiéndola

La entrenadora de Kanto miró a la chica y abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerla. Pronto, el muchacho se acercó también. Primero pasó por la confusión y luego al alivio al descubrir que sus primos de Fortree, a los que sólo veía por videollamadas, estaban frente a ella. Los dos jóvenes le ayudaron a levantarse, y al estar de pie, se dieron un abrazo grupal.  
-Con razón se me hacía raro que estuviéramos gritando tu nombre –mencionó la chica de coletas  
-Entonces ella es tu novia, eh –dijo el chico, mirando pícaramente a Brandon, el cual se sonrojó completamente; la joven entrenadora sonrió cálidamente al verlo tan nervioso  
-Brandon, ¿los recuerdas? –preguntó Eileen con voz suave –Ellos estaban buscándome el día que nos conocimos

Los dos chicos miraron al Frontier Brain, el cual examinó sus rostros por cuestión de segundos. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, y casi se caen de la impresión al reconocerlo.  
-¡Ah! ¡Yo lo conozco! –gritó la chica otra vez -¡Es tu "príncipe"!

El chico soltó una risa nasal, burlándose.  
-Me da algo de envidia saber que cumplieron su promesa de viajar juntos –comentó, pateando el suelo –Albert no puede cumplir ninguna promesa  
-¡Claro que mantengo mis promesas! –replicó el muchacho

Brandon y ella rieron nerviosamente ante la riña que estaba desatándose, pero pronto sintió curiosidad por su sueño y, casi automáticamente, revisó su mochila. Sintió nerviosismo y algo de miedo al ver que, dentro de su mochila, se encontraba bien acomodado un huevo pokémon y una esfera de cristal.


End file.
